High School DxD: The Curse of Egyptian Belly Dancing
by Zensohen
Summary: A written and extended version of "High School DxD OVA 2: I'm Searching for Breasts!". Everything you got to see in that and much more.
1. I'm Searching for Breasts!

**(******High School DxD: ********I'm Searching for Breasts!)****

********Note: Feel free to check out my first fan fiction, The Legend Of Zelda: The Mirror Of Crossing.********

**Part 1**

**Rias: **"You and Asia want to go with the others as they work?"

**Issei: **"Yeah. Asia and I have been talking about it, and we think it would help us both with are work. Since the 2 of us are still new at that is."

Although I say the both of us, I mostly mean me. Asia may be new, but she's been doing surprisingly well. I on the hand despite becoming a devil first, am not doing so well. Not only do I always have to go to my clients by bike, but I've been forgetful at times. Not only that, but I don't really have much to offer them in the first place. I can only do simple tasks that are asked of me. Asia with her healing powers gets requests from people who have been injured. Even then, just her being the bishoujo she is alone can be enough for many of them, which I can fully agree with.

**Rias: **"I see what you mean. Learning from your more experienced members would certainly benefit the 2 of you."

**Issei: **"Then you'll allow us to observe them?"

**Rias: **"I will. But you must promise not to interfere as they work. We don't want to get bad reviews from our customers. Am I understood?"

**Issei and Asia: **"Yes mama!"

This is great! With this, handling my own work will be loads easier. And my goal of becoming a high class devil will be even closer. Just you watch everyone! I'm going to be a harem king!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, this should be interesting. I'll happily take you 2 along with me. Let you children see the adult world of devils!"

As Akeno-san brings tea she says this intensely. I can only imagine the things her clients call her for. As we all takes sips of tea, Buchou starts talking.

**Rias: **"Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and myself all have clients we're meeting with tonight. We all have different times to be there, and they're all far apart. You'll have time to go with them and be back for the other and for each one. First up is Koneko. Would you mind taken them with you?"

**Koneko: **"Very well, Buchou. But Issei-senpai better not do anything perverted."

**Issei: **"Ye-yes...Koneko-chan."

Everyone just starts to laugh a bit from that. Why does she have to assume I'll be a pervert in any situation? Does she really that little of me?

**Rias: **"She's scheduled to be leaving in 16 minutes. Be prepared to leave by then."

**Issei and Asia: **"Yes!"

**Part 2**

It's now time for Koneko-chan to meet with her client. Asia and I get on the magic circle with her and we begin teleporting. After the light disappears we find ourselves in somebodies room. Wait, this room looks familiar. After we made our entrance someone sitting in a chair at his computer turned around to see us.

**Morisawa: **"Nice to see you again, Koneko. To day I have something a little diff...Hyoudou-shi?"

**Issei: **"Morisawa-san? Nice to see you again. It's been awhile."

The person we're meeting with was Morisawa-san, the first client I ever got. He seemed a little weird when we first met, but him and I became good friends. Since he's one of Koneko's regulars, it's not too surprising to see him.

**Morisawa: **"What are you doing here?"

**Issei: **"Well you see, as you might recall, when we first met you were my first client. So not much time has actually passed since I started work as a devil. So I'm following my fellow members around observing how they work to better myself. Koneko-chan is still the devil you summoned, I just wish to watch from the side if that's OK."

**Morisawa: **"I'm fine with that. I've got nothing to hide between me and Koneko. Just don't distract us...oh! Who's this girl here? A nun cosplayer?"

He's talking about Asia.

**Asia:** "A nun cosplayer? Um...no. I'm a former member of the church, and I'm here to observe as well if that's OK."

**Morisawa: **"I see, so another new member. Wait, a member of the church becoming a devil? I thought you people hated devils."

When Morisawa-san mentioned that, Asia started to look a little down. That must have reminded her of the day she was banished.

**Issei: **"Th...that's a long story. And it's one we'd rather not talk about. Anyways Morisawa-san, would it be OK if she observes as well."

**Morisawa: **"Can a bishoujo like her stick around? Of course, I'd be delighted to have as guessed tonight."

**Asia:** "Thank you very much! My name is Asia Argento!"

Asia says this while bowing her head. I don't think you need to thank him. I believe the pleasure is his.

**Koneko: **"What did you summon me for?"

**Morisawa: **"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Just a moment, I haven't unpacked it yet."

Morisawa-san heads over to his bed and starts to open up big box that's on it. So he ordered something to use with Koneko-chan tonight? I wonder what it is. Now that I think about it, when I first met with Morisawa-san, he was disappointed that Koneko-chan wasn't here because he wanted to have her try something on. Apparently he has a thing for lolis and likes to have them dress up while he takes pictures. The outfit he showed me that he wanted Koneko-chan to try on was super cute. Wait a minute! Does that mean we're going to get to see Koneko-chan try on a bunch of different outfits?! As my imagination ran wild, Koneko-chan noticed and stepped on my foot!

**Koneko: **"Ecchi delusions are forbidden."

She says that while giving me a menacing look as I rub my foot. Sorry Koneko-chan, I forgot that I promised. I guess I proved her right. But who could blame me? Koneko-chan's so cute, to see her play dress up would cause any mans fantasy's to run wild. Morisawa-san finished opening up the box. I wonder what kind of clothes he ordered.

**Morisawa: **"Forgive me for wasting time opening this. But I needed you for me to play this, and I didn't want my excitement to settle down before playing this."

Playing this? As I wonder what he's talking about, Morisawa-san brings out a game system from the box, along with a game for it.

**Morisawa: **"I got this new system and a bad ass new game to play on it!"

**Issei: **"Wait, I know that game! It's Hyper Road Warrior 4!"

**Morisawa: **"Oh? So you already know about this game, Hyoudou-shi?"

**Issei: **"Of course, what do you take me for?! The Road Warrior games are only the most popular fight game genre in the whole world! I hear this one in particular is extra hard with it's vast number of different combos! It's said that one little mistake could easily mean the end no matter how close to victory you are, and the constant change in moves gets you so focused on your control that you tend to forget about both the health bars and time! A newbie would go mad trying to handle this game! Older games of the genre have had tournaments held by hardcore gamers in the past! Many people myself included have been waiting for the same thing to be done with this one."

**Morisawa: **"Hahahaha! As expect of you, Hyoudou-shi. You always know your stuff. Truth be told, the game's already out at the arcade. But only so many people can play at single arcade at a time, so no tournaments there. So we've all been excited to be able to play this game online. In fact, everyone at the arcade I go to knows me as Mori, the Tier Transcender! I have pride in my gaming skills, and now want to put them to the test! That's where you come in, Koneko. Lets play!"

**Koneko: **"Very well."

With that all said, Morisawa-san starts getting his game system hooked up.

**Issei: **"Hey Koneko-chan, do you even know how to play games like this?"

As I said before, newbies shouldn't bother playing this. It wouldn't be much fun if Koneko-chan had no Idea what she's doing.

**Koneko: **"I have a very moderate schedule of game play."

That's all she said. I don't see how that's going to help, but we'll see. After the system was set up, they started playing. Me and Asia just stand behind them and watch. I'm not so sure if this is going to help or not with our work. But I can't say I'm not interested to how this plays out.

About 2 minutes have passed since they started playing. They went for a number of rounds, and Koneko won every single one. With the same character and even after Morisawa-san switched characters each time.

**Morisawa: **"I can't believe it! You totally murdered me and all my characters! And very easily nonetheless!"

**Koneko: **"You're too slow with your combos. You're nothing more then a Tier Descender if that's your limit."

**Morisawa: **"AWWWWW!"

Koneko-chan usually says few words. But this time she said more then usual, and it struck Morisawa-san right in his pride hard. But I'm also shocked by how good Koneko-chan is!

**Issei: **"Koneko-chan, I thought you said you had a very moderate schedule of game play!"

**Koneko: **"Yes, I have an hour of gaming every single day."

**Issei: **"How's that moderate?"

With all that said and done, Morisawa-san's request was fulfilled. So now we move on to the next observation.

**Part 3**

Kiba's up next. Me and Asia follow him through the magic circle. I wonder what kind of requests he gets. During our training up in the mountains he was teaching me how to use a sword. So maybe he gives pointers on sword techniques. No, he's summoned by women all the time from what I heard. There could be some he does that for, but I doubt it's for all of them. But regardless of that, I'm so jealous that he gets called by a bunch of girls! The only girl who's ever called me was Susan, and she just freaks me out.

The 3 of us showed up in another room. It's much bigger then Morisawa-san's room. This definitely isn't a bedroom, it's more like a living room. On top of all that, there a dim pink light keeping the room lit.

**Mika: **"You've come to see me again, Kiba-kun. I'm happy to see you again."

The one who talked to us was a beautiful woman sitting on a couch. She was a site for sore eyes! Her brown hair, her yellowish brown eyes, and her body isn't half bad either! She was dressed in work clothes, so she must be an adult. I could mistake her for someone my age if not for that.

**Yuuto: **"It's been awhile, Mika-san. I hope works going well for you."

**Mika: **"It's going very well. Thank you for saying that. Oh? You have friends here today?"

**Yuuto: **"Ah, yes. These are friends and fellow devils."

**Issei: **"Hello there. My names Hyoudou Issei. Pleased to meet you."

**Asia: **"Nice to meet you. I'm Asia Argento."

**Yuuto: **"Sorry to be bringing in new faces out of the blue. But Issei-kun and Asia-san are still relatively new as devils. They asked if they could observe how the rest of us work to help them. Buchou agreed to this, I hope it's not a problem with you."

**Mika: **"Not at all. Their free to make themselves at home while you're here."

She says this as stops crossing her legs and stands up. Wow! For a moment there I saw up her skirt! She's wearing white! I'm already loving this!

**Mika: **"Now then Kiba-kun, would you please do the usual tonight?"

She says this while taking off her coat. W-W-Wait a moment! The usual?! She said that while taking off her coat, so could that mean?! I know Kiba's a hit with nearly every single ladies he's met, I've hated him for that. But would he really be going around making requests like this happen?! Now that I think about it, is it even OK for me and Asia to watch such a thing!?

**Yuuto: **"Gladly. I expect that you've already bought the ingredients?"

In-ingredients?! I wonder what those are!

**Mika: **"Right over there on the table"

I quickly look over to the table she's pointing to. And what I saw was a bag of vegetables with sauces next to...oh. So that's what he meant by ingredients. He was being literal when he asked that.

**Mika: **"I'll just be taking a little nap while you're cooking. Please wake me up when you're done."

**Yuuto: **"Yes Mika-san. Rest well. I know your work can be exhausting."

**Mika: **"Yawn. Yes, it's been extra hard this week. Yawn, on account of..."

She fell asleep on the couch before she could finish whatever she was going to say.

**Issei: **"So she called you here to cook for her?"

**Yuuto: **"Yes. She has many days of work that get to her every now and then. So she calls me to make her supper every now and then. She says the food I make her makes it all worth it."

Is that a fact? I no idea Kiba was such a good cook.

**Yuuto: **"Well I better get started. Oh, since you're here, Asia, could you Mika-san a blanket? You'll find one behind that door over there."

**Asia: **"Yes, of course."

As Asia goes to get a blanket, Kiba heads over to the kitchen to start cooking. I watch what Kiba's doing. Although I don't see how this can help us either, I have to say he's good. The way he effortlessly cuts the vegetables and tosses them into the pot. I guess if you can handle a sword, you can handle a kitchen knife. About 18 minutes passed, and Kiba was done.

**Yuuto: **"Mika-san, Mika-san. Your udon's ready."

Kiba says this as he gives Mika-san a little push to wake her up.

**Issei: **"At first I was mad because Kiba gets summoned by beautiful women all the time. But that's because I was imagining something entirely different."

**Asia: **"Different?"

**Issei: **"Oh! Um? Nothing, nothing at all. Just saying things out loud."

Asia gives me a confused look. Although she doesn't know what I mean, I still feel like saying sorry. Mika-san had woken up and started eating the udon Kiba made for her.

**Mika: **"It's delicious as always! Thank you once again, Kiba!"

**Yuuto: **"Likewise for your complement, Mika-san."

With that, Kiba was done here and we started to head back. Although seeing Kiba cook would probably come in handy more often then seeing Koneko-chan play video games, I'm not so sure that's the case for me. I'm definitely no cook. Although I can play a number of different games, I don't think that's going to help me often.

**Part 4**

This time we're going with Akeno-san. Like before, I still have no clue what her requests are. When I asked her she just said "Ara-ara, it's better if you wait and see." and nothing more. She seems really excited about it. I know from the first time we fought a stray devil that she's really in to pain and suffering! So that leave a few horrifying thoughts among things I imagine!

Upon arriving via the magic circle again, we arrive in a huge office room. I look to the windows and see a whole city. So we're up on a high floor of a skyscraper. I also see a man facing away from us at the window. That must be Akeno-san's client.

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, I have arrived once again, Soutou."

She must be talking about that man over there. So he's the president of some company I'm guessing. He does have the suit to match those kind of standards.

**Soutou: **"Thank you for coming again tonight, Akeno. I see you've brought friends tonight?"

**Akeno: **"Yes, this is Issei-kun and Asia-chan. Since they're both still very new as devils, they've decided to observe the rest of us as we work. I hope their presences isn't a bother."

**Soutou: **"Not at all. Learning how the experienced do things is one of the first steps to success. It's one of many ways that got where I am today."

**Issei and Asia: **"Thank you!"

**Soutou: **"Now onto business. Work has been troubling lately. It's taken its toll on me, so I must ask you to relieve me of my problems again."

**Akeno: **"So the same as last time then?"

The man nods yes to what Akeno-san's asked. Akeno-san then begins to lick her fingers.

**Akeno: **"If that is what you need, then let us begin."

**Asia: **"What kind of problems do you think Akeno-san helping this president with?"

**Issei: **"I'm not sure. Unless."

**Asia: **"Unless what?"

**Issei: **"A lot of the problems companies have are dealing with their rivals. I'm not entirely sure, but what if when he asks Akeno-san to relieve him of his problems, he means assassinate someone from a company he's competing with?!"

**Asia: **"What?! Do devils except such requests?!"

**Issei: **"Probably! Back when me and Buchou went together to see this girl named Susan, she asked to us help her get a man she liked. Buchou asked her if she waned us to us magic to force him to fall in love with her. Although we never ended up doing it that way, it doesn't change the fact that we could do things like that. It doesn't look like devils are picky about how low a request can be!"

**Asia: **"But would Akeno-san do such a thing?!"

**Issei: **"Well Akeno-san's not the kind to go around killing people on a whim. But she's certainly into causing others pain! And with her power, she can definitely do it!"

**Asia: **"Oh lord...AH!"

Asia prayed again. And just like always, she gets hurt praying as a devil. Being a child of god and reborn as a devil is definitely hard.

**Asia: **"I'm not so sure I can watch that! But for the sake of work...I..I will try!"

**Issei: **"Yeah! We might have requests like this in future! We need to be prepared!"

Me and Asia continue to watch with these thoughts in mind. But the Soutou didn't say anything, he just rolled up his chair and sat on it. Is this one of those moments in movies where someone of power sits down and acts dangerous for intimations shake? As I'm wondering this, he also places a foot rest down in front of him.

**Soutou: **"Now then, let us begin."

As he says this, he takes off one of his shoes and socks, and places his foot on the foot rest.

**Akeno: **"Yes, Soutou."

As Akeno-san says this, she then begins to cast a spell. The magic starts to envelope her. I know this, she does this to change into her priestess outfit. So I was right, she's going to be used as a weapon tonight! That is what I thought when I saw this, but when light of the magic subsided she was not wearing her priestess outfit. Akeno-san was wearing a sexy S&M outfit! I'm only seeing it from the back, and I'm still having a nose bleed! Akeno-san's butt cheeks we're greatly exposed!

**Asia: **"A-Akeno-san?! Why are you dressed like that?!"

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, it fits the mood, Asia-chan!"

Akeno-san says this as she turns around to see us! And I see her even more! As nice as Akeno-san's cheeks are, her oppai are on a whole other level! The skin of her oppai was greatly exposed too, showing some lovely cleavage! Not to mention they bounce so easily! And it's not just up there, there's a view down below! Her legs have practically no coverage, and I can see some of her crotch lining! This is definitely the best observe tonight!

**Akeno: **"Now then, let us begin, Soutou!"

**Soutou: **"Please do!"

They both sound excited about what's going to happen. Is Akeno-san going to be doing naughty things with him! I'd love to see that...no, no, no, no! I want Akeno-san to do things like that with me! If she was to do that with someone else, I'd be heart broken! While I'm scratching my head thinking bout all kinds of confusing thoughts, Akeno-san approaches the soutou. She kneels down at his feet. It really is what I thought isn't it?!

**Soutou: **"AWWWWWWWWWW!"

**Issei and Asia: **"WA!"

Out of nowhere, the man screamed! What's going on?!

**Soutou: **"De-Dear God! That's it! Keep at it!"

What's he talking about?

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, work must have really gotten to you today, Soutou. You're too tense. I have my work cut out for me tonight."

**Soutou: **"AW! I can never get enough of your finger work, Akeno! The way you massage my foot! AW! Pain is my friend when ever you're around!"

**Asia: **"What are you doing to him, Akeno-san!"

Asia asks this all confused and in a panic. I don't blame her! If it's just a massage, then what's with the outfit?

**Akeno: **"Soutou gets over stressed from work every now and then. When he does, he asks me to come and give him a massage to give him peace of mind."

**Soutou: **"You give me far more then just that, Akeno! You're a devil, yet you bless me with Heaven every time we do this!"

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, thank you, Soutou!"

Alright, that's a load off my mind! But if I still don't know why Akeno is dressed like that. I mean, I'm enjoy view of her from the back! But I'm still wonder what it's for.

**Akeno: **"Heh, heh, I'll give you all the foot work you need tonight. But I wonder how you're employs would react if they saw you like this. You really are a helpless boy, aren't you, Soutou!?"

**Soutou: **"AW! Yes! Extremely helpless! Stretch me til I break!"

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, you're so cute!"

I guess it really is as Akeno-san said to Asia earlier. The outfit really fits the mood.

**Asia: **"Th-They both seem to be really enjoying this."

**Issei: **"That's for sure. A job like this fitting for an S class sadist like Akeno-san."

In the end, all I saw Akeno-san doing here was give this man a foot massage. I don't see that being anymore useful then what I saw when we were with Koneko and Kiba. But I can't really complain about seeing Akeno dressed like that! So I just continued to watch until it was time to leave.

**Part 5**

We've back at the club room waiting for the time Buchou is scheduled to leave. Kiba and Koneko are passing the time playing a baseball board game. Me and Asia have now had 3 different observations. I don't know about her, but I don't feel anything I've seen thus far will me with my own work.

**Rias: **"Well Issei, Asia? Have you learned much from you're observations?"

**Issei: **"Well Buchou, about that. I don't mean to be rude, but I don't really see what there was to learn from all that."

**Rias: **"Oh? How so?"

**Issei: **"With Koneko, it was just playing a video game. I can do that if I have to, but I don't think that's going to be a thing I do often. With Kiba, it was making someone supper. I'm sure there are number people that could help with. But I can't cook to save my life. And during are time with Akeno, it was giving someone a massage. Even I did learn how to do that properly, I don't think I'll get many requests for that either. Basically, all the things I've seen so far come from ones own perfection. I don't really see how that can help us."

**Asia: **"I didn't really learn anything either, Buchou. I haven't really ever gotten summoned for anything in particular to begin with. Just things like playing cards, reading bedtime stories for kids, and just having little chats."

Now that Asia mentions it, yeah. There's not really a rhyme or reason for the order of requests we get. Someone just calls us and we hope we can do what ever they ask of us.

**Rias: **"Well that just goes to show the world are generation lives in. If we went back a century or 2, the world of humans had much more struggles then it does now. People would be suffering war injury's, dying of illnesses, and starving from lack of food. There would have been plenty of problems that people would call us devils for. But now a days, in these peaceful times, we're more of a convenience to summon on a whim."

**Issei: **"I guess when you put it like that, we're pretty lucky to work when we are now. But it doesn't change the fact we haven't learned anything from all this."

**Rias: **"Well you 2 still have 1 more observation with me tonight. This one should be heaps of of experience, especially if things don't go as smoothly."

Me and Asia stare at Buchou with a puzzled look. What does mean "if"?

**Rias: **"Recently there was an archaeological find in Egypt. A sarcophagus of unknown origin. Archaeologists have been all over it, And they've been less then fortunate when studying it. They believe it's cursed."

A cursed sarcophagus?! That doesn't sound good at all!

**Rias: **"In fact, I was thinking all of us from the Occult Research club should go for this one."

Akeno-san, Kiba, and Koneko-chan all stared over at Buchou with intense looks when she said that. I don't blame them! If Buchou says she wants all of us to go, it must be series!

**Yuuto: **"Buchou. just what are we dealing with?"

**Rias: **"From what I was told, anyone who touched it either died of a unknown disease, or met with mysterious accident. And those are just 2 examples of what's happened. If this is true, it's more the just cursed. They may have come across something even a high class devil would fear."

That sarcophagus certainly does sound dangerous!

**Rias: **"A spirit of untold power may be sealed away inside it. If it gets out, there's no telling what could happen. Especially since it's obviously been sealed away for thousands of years, given what's inside. There isn't a soul through out history that's been sealed and then awakened in a time completely different from it's own that hasn't gone wild from the confusion."

I guess that makes sense. If I was asleep for thousands of years, I'd have a hard time adjusting too.

**Rias: **"It might be false alarm, but we can't take any chances. So we'll all be going tonight. Understood?"

**Everyone: **"Yes Buchou!"

**Part 6**

As Buchou ordered, we all came through the magic circle to her clients destination. It looks like we're in a museum. That makes sense. We are here to study a Egyptian coffin.

**Nishiura: **"Oh, Gremory-san. Glad you could make it."

I turn around and there's some old man in a lab coat greeting Buchou.

**Rias: **"Nice to see you again Professor. Have things gotten any better?"

**Nishiura: **"I'm afraid not! In fact, I dare say things are getting worst! Now we can't even set foot near it without being cursed!"

**Rias: **"I see."

Buchou says this with a series face and tone.

**Nishiura: **"Oh? Gremory-san, I didn't know you were bringing friends along with you."

**Rias: **"Oh, yes. Given what I heard from you, I thought it be appropriate to bring my servants so they could help if need be. Speaking of which, everyone, introductions are in order."

**Everyone: **"Yes!"

**Akeno: **"I'm Rias Gremory's queen, Himejima Akeno. It's a pleasure to meet you."

**Yuuto: **"I'm her Knight, Kiba Yuuto. At your services."

**Koneko: **"Rias Gremory-sama's rook, Toujou Koneko. Nice to meet you."

**Issei: **"Rias Buchou's pawn, Hyoudou Issei. Here to do what ever I can."

**Asia Argento: **"As-Asia Argento, Rias Buchou-san's bishop. Glad to meet you."

**Nishiura: **"A pleasure to meet all of you as well. I'm Professor Nishiura. I wasn't expecting more then just Gremory-san. But the more the merrier I say. Especially given these circumstances."

**Rias: **"Speaking of which, where is this cursed sarcophagus?"

**Nishiura: **"Oh, it's just in that room over there. Sorry it took so long to get it here. But since we couldn't even touch it, moving it was extremely difficult in that of itself! We had to move carefully as not to drop in hopes of avoiding damage, having to pick it up again, or angering what ever is inside even more! But even moving without laying a hand on it has left some dead or in the hospital dying!"

**Issei: **"They moved it here without your help, Buchou? Why not just use a magic circle to transport it?"

**Rias: **"Issei, as I told you before, only devils can use the warp. Even if dead in there, it would be the soul of someone who is not a devil. Plus bringing cursed objects through the warp could be disastrous."

I see. I didn't really think about all that.

**Rias: **"Normally I would've stayed with them as they transferred it. But having 2 powerful auras so close to each other could've had unforeseen effects. Since humans were transporting it, I couldn't risk that.

**Nishiura: **"Indeed! I would have had Gremory-san check it where it was, but we was on deadline! The person who was funding our expedition wanted it back with in days! Given what Gremory-san said about the dangers of different auras, I was afraid it might break out and escape before we could bring it back! Since we couldn't afford that, I decided to have her check it here."

Even with it being cursed, their funder didn't give them extra time? He must not know about things like us devils, or he's extremely arrogant.

**Yuuto: **"But how exactly did you get it here? It was found in Egypt, right? I imagine you couldn't bring it on a plane."

**Nishiura: **"You'd be right. After a long drive all the way across the ocean with a rental boat, we managed to get it back to Japan over seas! Doing so without touching the sarcophagus was hell indeed! Lucky at the time touching it was the only way to get cursed. Though as I said before, now just it's presence seems to be capable of casting a curse!"

Damn! These guys have had it rough! I don't think they got much sleep pulling this off!

**Rias: **"Well there's no time to waste. Lets go see it. But you stay behind up, Professor. As I said before, it could get even more dangerous once we get close to it. So we need to keep you at a safe distance."

**Nishiura: **"Understood."

With that said, we started walking to the room he pointed to earlier. As Buchou asked, the Professor stayed behind us. I also made Asia stayed close to the back as well! She may be a devil, but she's still easy to hurt and needs protection! Once we made it into the room, we saw the coffin sitting in the center of the room. At first I didn't think too much of it. But then I started to feel this dangerous presence! Even the fallen angle man I ran into once didn't come close to this!

**Asia: **"Aw! What's this evil feeling I'm getting?!"

**Akeno: **"This definitely isn't a false alarm, Buchou! I feel as though what ever's in there could jump out an attack at any moment!"

**Rias: **"There's no questioning that! The aura being admitted from that coffin poses quite a threat if left unchecked!"

Does that mean we're in for a fight like Buchou said we might?! If so, I hope we can beat what ever is in there without getting cursed!

**Nishiura: **"So it's as I thought! There was no way all those cases of those involved with it weren't coincidences!"

**Koneko: **"It's definitely a cursed coffin."

As Koneko said that, Asia grabbed my arm. She must be scared! I'm pretty scared too! But the good news is it doesn't seem to be getting any worst. Although Buchou said her presence might make it worst, I think it's actually getting better, even with all of us here.

**Rias: **"It's aura seems to be settling. It might be afraid to oppose devils. I think you can get closer, Professor. But keep your distance."

**Nishiura: **"Really?! You're saying we went through all that trouble of getting it here for nothing?!"

I can't blame him for being stressed. After all that hard work and finding out it was all pointless, who wouldn't?!

**Nishiura: **"Well that aside, what do you make of the hieroglyphs?"

**Rias: **"Nothing, I don't know what it says. That's weird, as we devils have the ability to translate any language into one of are understanding. Even ancient ones."

That's right. It's how Asia and I understood each other when we first met. And how she adapted to Japan so fast. But it's as Buchou said, I can't read it either.

**Yuuto: **"To obstruct a devil's ability to even read it. I've never heard of such a thing."

So it's not even a known type of magic? So that means we don't even have a clue to what we're dealing with. I stare at the coffin thinking this, and then I notice something.

**Issei: **"Huh?"

**Asia: **"You notice something, Issei-san?"

**Issei: **"Uh, not really. I just noticed those 2 circles near the top. The way they're together where they are, and those 2 smaller circles inside. It kind of reminds me of oppai!"

When I said that everyone gave me a funny look. What am I talking about? We could be fighting for our lives at any moment, and I'm thinking about erotic thing?! I really can't control myself when it comes to these things!

**Nishiura: **"It's funny that you mention that."

We all stare at the Professor when he said that.

**Nishiura: **"We don't have the ability to instantly translate like devils, but we were able to translate some of the text the old fashion way. It says "I shall only be awakened by the prosperous breasts of a beautiful devil." But that's all we've made out so far."

We all just stood there shocked at what he said for a moment! Then I decided to ask a question.

**Issei: **"When you say "prosperous", you mean big, right?"

**Nishiura: **"It could mean a number of things, but I would assume that is this most likely answer."

**Issei: **"Most likely my ass! Of course it's that! If it were me in there waiting to awaken into the unknown, huge oppai is the first thing I would want to calm my nerves!"

I fantasies away at the idea of waking up to a some woman's tits! There exists no better wake up call in the whole world!

**Yuuto: **"You're trapped in coffin for who knows how long, and you'd only want to woken up that way?"

**Koneko: **"If it's Issei-senpai, he'll do just about anything for something perverted."

Everyone laughs at what Koneko said. I'm sorry. I just can't help myself.

**Rias: **"Based on what I'm hearing, a beautiful devil's the key. More specifically, a woman. Were all the researches man perhaps?"

**Nishiura: **"That they were. All middle aged to be precise. So far from the description."

So what ever is inside there doesn't like being touched by men? I can agree with that as well. That must be why the aura settled down. Because Buchou and Akeno-san are here.

**Rias: **"Well, when I first came to Japan, distance did effect reading. For instants, I saw a sigh that was far away, but still readable. Yet it didn't translate until I got closer. So it can be easier to translate the closer you are. Maybe if I take a closer look. But all of you stand back while I'm doing this."

We do as Buchou says and keep are distance. Buchou walks up next to it and gets a closer look. Nothing's happening yet, so I guess it's safe for her to get near. But it doesn't look like she can read it. Buchou tries to take a closer look and her oppai press against the boob mark I mentioned before. When that happened, the marking on the coffin started to glow! Buchou then quickly backs up!

**Rias: **"What's happening?!"

**Nishiura: **"It's as I said! Gremory-san's presences has caused whoever is inside to awaken!"

So all Buchou had to do was press her oppai against those marks I mentioned? Or maybe that was just a coincidence. Either way, something is happening, and we all prepare for the worst! As we get ready for whoever or what ever's coming out, the coffin opens up like a trunk! When it does, purple smoke comes flying out of it and we accidentally breath it in.

**Everyone: **"Cough, cough, cough!"

I thought we all might have inhaled some poison, but it doesn't seem to be that. The smoke starts to disappear and we take a good at the coffin. Nothing appears to be coming out.

(Sound of bones)

Just when we thought it might be safe, a mummy sits up from inside the coffin!

**Asia: **"AH!"

Asia screams and grabs my arm again! I don't think any of us were expecting this!

**Rias: **"Be careful everyone! We don't know what this mummy can d...

Before Buchou could finish her sentence, the mummy suddenly opened 1 of its eyes! It was glowing red and staring right at me! At that moment my body just went numb! Then the mummy fell back into the coffin, followed by me to the floor!

**Asia: **"ISSEI-SAN!"

**Rias: **"Issei! What's wrong?!"

As everyone gathers around me worried, I continued to feel numb! Asia tried healing me, but it wasn't working! After a little bit of time though, I could start to feel again. But for some reason, I still couldn't move any part of body, despite being able to feel that part!

**Issei: **"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

All of a sudden I started to laugh. But I wasn't laughing because I wanted to! I can't even stop myself from laughing! What's going on?! While wondering this, I began to stand up, also without doing it myself. Kiba tries to help me up, but the moment he laid a hand on me I pushed him away! Why did I do that?!

**Issei: **"Keep your detestable hands off me, devil man!"

I say that while quickly backing up from everyone and get closer to the coffin! Just what's happening to me?! None of these actions I've committed since falling over have been of my free will!

**Yuuto: **"That definitely wasn't Issei-kun who did that just now, Buchou! He must have been possessed by the spirit of that mummy!"

Possessed?! You mean I have a ghost inside me?! Oh god, what's going to happen to me?!

**Rias: **"That would seem to be the case!"

**Asia: **"What are we going to do?! Is Issei-san going to be alright?!"

**Issei: **"You need not worry. As you said, I've possessed this devil boy. But that's all I've done. He's still here, inside this body seeing and listening to what's happening. He simply can't move or speak for the time being."

That much I gathered. Get out of body already!

**No. At least not yet. I need your body for something, and until then you're just have to sit back and wait.**

I can hear the mummy's voice inside my head! So I'm stuck like this for now?!

**Issei: **"That aside, which one of you awakened me?"

**Rias: **"That would be me. My name is Rias Gremory. Who are you? And why have you possessed my cute servant?"

**Unas: **"My name is Unas! I am a powerful sorcerer who was feared and respected for his great power through out all of Egypt! I thank you for awakening me from my long slumber, devil woman!"

As the mummy man says this using my body, he bows my head. But he also does all kinds of crazy moments with it too. Is that really necessary?

**Rias: **"You're welcome. But if you really wish to thank me, then I would appreciate it if you would release yourself from Issei. Unless you wish for me to destroy your real body!"

**Unas: **"Heh, if you destroyed my body, I'd be happy! Because that would mean I could finally move on from this world! Sadly though, as powerful as you are, that is beyond you. The curse placed on me will not allow that. And if you try to drag this body too far away from me, he too will have his soul sealed away!"

Say what?! I'll be sealed away in a coffin?! I definitely don't want that! I still haven't even taken Buchou's virginity!

**Rias: **"Then what is it that you want from us?"

**Unas: **"Simple, I wish for you to help me break the curse that binds my very soul to this long dead body!"

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, all that talk about being a great and powerful sorcerer. And yet you lay there cursed for centuries. How embarrassing."

As Akeno-san said that, without even the mummy man saying I could feel that her words hurt his pride.

**Unas: **"Silence foul mouthed devil! I was not cursed by any common sorcerer! Nay, I was cursed by one of your kind! A beautiful high class devil woman who I summoned to help push my Sorcery even further! But for what ever reason, she sealed me away not long after my calling her!"

He continues to strange moments with body as he talks. I don't why, but it doesn't look like he's going to stop.

**Rias: **"A high class devil you say? Who might I ask?"

**Unas: **"Heh, you might be surprised when I say it. She was from none other than the family of the Grand Duke Agares!"

**Rias: **"What?!"

Not just Buchou, everyone was shocked at what he said.

**Akeno: **"The Grand Dukes are second only to the devil kings. No normal human could possibly be fit to summon 1 during the time of ancient Egypt."

**Unas: **"Heh, heh! Glad you now see how great I am! I had summoned her and made my request. But before we could even negotiate, she became enraged and sealed my body and soul away! I have slept for thousands of years until now because of this!"

**Yuuto: **"A eternal curse for a mere request?"

**Rias: **"I'm sure there's more to the story then that."

**Unas: **"Regardless of why it happened, I'm here now, I'm cursed, and I will not give this body back unless you break the curse!"

You've got to be kidding me! So not only am I stuck not having control of my body, but I can even get that far from the coffin?! Things have taken a turn for the worst!

**You have no idea how bad things can get, devil boy!**

****Rias: ****"You asked me to undo the curse that's placed upon you. But didn't you say the power of the curse was beyond my own?"

**Unas: **"That it is. But luckily we do not need to break the curse with force. When she sealed me away, she said "If you think so highly of yourself, then find yourself a beautiful devil woman for each of these trials!" She explained to me what I must do and then finished sealing me away."

****Rias: ****"So there are methods to undoing the curse. Very well then, I can't just leave my beloved Issei to suffer for my carelessness."

Buchou's words strike me in the heart! If I had control of my body, I'd be crying tears of joy! I don't even blame you for this, Buchou!

****Rias: ****"But from what I heard, you said the devil who sealed you stated a beautiful devil for each trial, right? Not only does that mean there's more then one thing to be done, but it will require more then just me?"

**Unas: **"Yes! There are 3 trials in total that must be completed to undo the curse. Each one must be done by a beautiful devil woman, and each one a different one at that. But that shouldn't be a problem. Including yourself, there are 4 who fit that description here!"

As the mummy man said this, he turned my head over to the others. Asia was frightened, Koneko-chan was annoyed, and Akeno-san just smiled.

****Rias: ****"I will not allow any of my servants to be subjugated to any horrendous actions!"

**Unas: **"You need not worry. None of the trials involve death, being cursed, or physical damage whatsoever. Although if you devil women of today are anything like the one who sealed me away, it may be less then to your liking."

****Rias: ****"If that's the case, then I will complete the most difficult one. Then we shall see what the others are."

Buchou says this while holding her hips with determination. As usual, she stands tall with pride.

**Pride indeed! I hate that in a woman! I can't wait to take that away from her!**

Can't wait to take that away from her?! What are you planing to do to Buchou?!

**Unas: **"Very well then. I will be relying on you to complete the first trial, red haired devil."

****Rias: ****"So what must I do to complete the first trial?"

**Unas: **"I'm glad you asked!"

After saying that, the mummy man started to reach around in his coffin. But for some reason, he's not looking inside while he reaching around. Instead he's just looking at Buchou and is laughing the whole time he's doing it. Just what is he planing to do? As I wonder this, he stopped reaching around as he grabbed what ever he was looking for. He then whipped out what he grabbed. It was an extremely, and I mean extremely skimpy belly dancers outfit! I've only ever seen these in porn magazines and anime! And this one had much less coverage then even those did! But what's it for?

**Unas: **"To complete the first trial, you must put on this outfit and dance for my pleasure!"

W-What did you say?! Buchou needs to put that on and do a sexy dance?! Words do not describe how much that peaks my interest! That outfit's so revealing, some might argue that wearing it is no different then being naked! I'd kill to see Buchou dancing in that!

When Buchou heard that, unlike me she did not seem to like the idea of that. In fact, the look on her face says things like "I'm not amused." or "Are you serious?" and so on. It makes sense that while a man would be jumping with joy for a woman to dance in that, the woman would not be as it's humiliating. But please Buchou, do it for me!

****Rias: ****"You say I need to put it on, but is it just that? Can I not wear it under or over my current clothes?"

**Unas: **"Of course not! How can such words even leave your mouth?! You can't wear anything else! Not even on your head or feet! It would completely go against the point of the trial if it was that simple! Now will you do it or not?!"

Yes! Please do it, Buchou! Please humiliate yourself for my pleasure...I mean my freedom! I'm sorry Buchou, but I really want to see you like that!

**Naturally! You're not a real man if you don't wanna see that!**

Although you've possessed me, I can't hate you for this!

Looking back at Buchou, she has her eyes closed and is in deep thought. She'll do it right?! There's no way she wouldn't help me even for something like this!

****Rias: ****"Alright, I'll do it. I can't leave Issei as he is, and I wouldn't dare force any of the other girls to do this. If there's no other way, so be it. But once I put that on, dancing for you is the only thing I have to do, right?"

**Unas: **"I don't see how you can put the words "put this on" and "only" together like that! But yes, dance for these eyes in only this, then the trial is complete!"

So Buchou really is going to dance in nothing but that?! Oh, I can't wait!

**Koneko: **"Grumble."

Koneko-chan doesn't seem too happy about this. That's definitely her for you. I'm sure I'm going to get scolded by her after this. But I'm too happy right now to care!

**Part 7**

Buchou went into the bathroom that was in this room to change into the dancing outfit! I'm so impatient to see what she looks like in it! But even just the thought of Buchou changing in there gets me turned on! If I had control of my body, I'd be shouting none stop with excitement! I stare eagerly at the door or rather the mummy man does it for me! After what seemed like such a long wait, the door finally opened! And at long last we see Buchou come out in nothing but the belly dancing outfit!

**Unas, Issei & ******Nishiura**: **"Whoa!" Me, the mummy man, and the professor all reacted the same way at the same time! I can only imagine how much blood I'd be losing if I was in control right now!

I said to myself earlier that Akeno-san in her S&M outfit was the best observation tonight! I don't mean to think less of Akeno-san, but my mind has changed with what I'm seeing now! I can see practically everything! Not an inch of Buchou's legs are covered except for those rings she's wearing just above her bare feet! Her arms are the same way, just with wrist bands! And as the name belly dancer suggests, her stomach and backside are completely exposed! The only parts of Buchou's body that have real coverage is her chest and waist areas where underwear would normally go! And even that isn't much, as the part that's covering her oppai while like a bra, isn't covering much more then her nipples! This left so much of her oppai to be seen! From the looks of it, they'll be able to bounce around very freely! In fact, there's a possibility her nipples could slip out while she's dancing! And while I love the sight of her vastly exposed oppai, her lower body is quite the eye candy too! What she has on down there looks like panties with only the straps! But this was mainly around the sides, not her front! This left Buchou's crotch extremely exposed too! As I'm looking down there, I see a lot of crotch lining! And as I continued to look down, I thought for a moment that I was going to see her special area! I didn't sadly, there's something just covering that area being held up by strings at the waist, but it was splendid nonetheless! And while I can't see back there, I saw the back of the lower dress earlier! It didn't cover much either, meaning Buchou's butt must be pretty visible!

While the mummy man loves to look at Buchou in her skimpy outfit, he's also taking a few seconds to look at everyone's faces to see how they're reacting to this. I guess he's the type who enjoys seeing people react to Buchou's humiliation. He did say he was going to take her pride away.

**Nishiura: **"Oh dear God! I'm not sure this old heart of mine can take this! But I can't look away! For research that is. Even this tiny dancing garb Gremory-san has on can't be overlooked!"

The Professor says that, but it's clear he's enjoying this as well. Despite sounding like a wise man given his interest in this old stuff, he's really just a dirty old man. I don't really like him getting an eyeful of Buchou, but I'm too happy to be angry about it! I'll let it slide this time!

**Asia: **"Oh! For Buchou-san to wear so little in front everyone like this! It's embarrassing, but I promised to observe to better myself! Don't worry Buchou-san, I won't look away and will learn everything I can from this! Dear God, please support Buchou through...AW!"

Asia gets hurt from praying again. She must feel really sorry for Buchou who has to go through this. Although Asia, I don't think God is going to be giving his support here. Just look at what's supporting Buchou's tits! On the other hand, you can call this a blessing from God! But she's right, we came here to observe things. And I plan to observe everything!

**Koneko: **"..."

Koneko-chan hasn't said anything yet. She's just staring at Buchou with a bit of a shocked expression. I was expecting all kinds of hateful words on how perverted this is. I guess this is a new level that she's still adjusting to.

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, how undignified. To be wearing something that covers so little, one could say you're naked. But it's always good to look on the bright side of things. You look really good in that outfit, Buchou."

Amongst all the girls here, Akeno-san's the only one who's laughing at what she sees. That's her for you, always a free spirit. And I'm forced to agree with her, Buchou looks amazing in her near nude outfit!

**Yuuto: **"..."

Kiba's the only one who's looking away from Buchou. He must feel sorry for her being seen in such a skimpy outfit, and felt it was better to look away. He did the same thing when all the girls were getting their clothes melted by Slime-Tarou. Like back then, it's his loss. I'm going to enjoy every moment of Buchou wearing that!

As we're all staring at Buchou in her little outfit while talking about her, she's blushing from embarrassment. I do feel kind of sorry for her, but that shy look on her face makes her looks really cute! The mummy man seems to find it attractive too, as he even starts holding my face with astonishment. For a brief moment he looked away from Buchou while putting a big grin on my face. No doubt he's thinking of something erotic, I know I am! After that, he quickly looks back and makes breast grabbing signs with my hands. As the staring at Buchou continued, her arms were moving to cover herself up, but then she stopped. She must have realize that there's no point in trying to cover herself since she has to dance and show it all off. So she's just standing there humiliated before everyone. I'm sorry Buchou, but this feels so right!

**Unas: **"Heh, heh, heh! So many people in the world seek Heaven when they die. Yet the beauty I'm looking at is you, a being of Hell! Based on what I'm seeing, it looks magnificent down there! The ugly clothes you wore before hid so much of the natural blessing you have to offer! But wearing this outfit! Your tempting legs, beautiful arms, lovey belly, large breasts, yet to be seen butt, and exquisite crotch all have something to show! A fitting display for a woman such as yourself!"

When the mummy man said that, Buchou looked this way. She doesn't look happy hearing what he said about her. I guess no woman would be happy to be told she deserves to be a pleasure toy. If that wasn't bad enough, the mummy man even puckers my lips at her as she looks at us with rage! I'm seriously afraid of what she might do because of that! But Buchou swallowed her pride and excepted it! I expected more, but I guess she's tolerating it because she knows she needs to save me. I thank you Buchou for trying to save me, and for giving me a show tonight!

****Rias: ****"Alright, so how long do I have to dance?"

**Unas: **"The mark of Agares should appear inside my sarcophagus whenever a trial is completed. You must dance until that happens! And when I say dance, you have to mean it!"

Every word the mummy man says gets me turned on! If just the sight of Buchou in the outfit is this good, I can't wait to see what it looks like when she gets moving! Buchou sighs at his words, but excepts them. With that being said, everyone gives Buchou some space so she can get started! This is going to be awesome!

Buchou stands upright, stretches her right arm out to her side, and places her left hand on her hip! She's already looking good! She then begins to shake her oppai up and down! Then she begins to do the same with her hips! She then lifts both her arms up and starts to really shake her hips up and down! As I look down there, I see Buchou's crotch lining getting more and more visible! But how could anyone forget her oppai?! Not only are they greatly exposed, but they're swinging around perfectly! She then swung them to her right, and for a moment it looked like 1 of her oppai was going to slip out! Now she's bouncing them up and down again! Now Buchou's swinging her hips back and forth, while also bringing her legs inward and outward as she does it! Then she raises her hands all the way up, and then brings them back down while crossing her legs, and letting her oppai bounce in and out from her! Wow! Buchou isn't holding back here!

After all that, Buchou then takes a step forward, and starts spinning around to her right! While I love the sight of her oppai shaking and her side boob, what really caught my attention here was seeing Buchou from behind! As I thought, it didn't cover up much from behind, so I got to see her bare butt cheeks! It wasn't a yet to be seen butt anymore! Buchou spins around twice, giving me a lot to see! Then she stops and starts swinging her oppai left and back, left and back! This would never get old! After that, Buchou then turns around to her left and faces away from us! Unlike when she was spinning, I get a really good look at her skimpy butt this time! It's by no means a yet to be seen butt! In fact, one of the seen thing about it is she's shaking it! Buchou then starts to walk away from us, showing the swaying of her hips and cheeks! Then she stops and starts to spin around again! Everything was there to be viewed! Her butt, her crotch, and her oppai as they bounce and seriously look like their about to poke out! During her last spin around, Buchou then puts her arms behind her head and starts swinging her oppai around in a circle motion!

This is a dream come true! Even if I wasn't possessed, I wouldn't have the free will to not look! It'd be inhuman, nay indevil to look away from the most beautiful view on earth!

**This is truly magnificent! I had dozens perhaps hundreds of gorgeous woman dance for me in outfits like that before I was sealed! But not 1 of them come close to what I'm seeing now! I knew devil women were creatures of unquestionable beauty, but this is more then I could've expected!  
**

The mummy man speaks inside my head once more. I have to agree with him! Buchou's body really can't be rivalled!

As Buchou dances, the mummy man makes me look around at everyone again quickly. He really loves humiliating Buchou in front of everyone. And he's enjoying everyones reactions to it.

**Akeno: **"Ara-are, Buchou's sex appeal is definitely ranked high. I think her breasts have gotten bigger."

Akeno-san continues to find Buchou's current situation amusing. As for Buchou's breasts getting bigger, I think she's right! I've burned each and every time I saw them into my mind! I can definitely say they got a bit bigger! Although they were always perfect!

**Asia: **"Even though Buchou-san's barely dressed, she's still dancing with all her might! Her large chest could slip out at any moment! But she isn't wavering in the least! It doesn't matter what Buchou-san's faced with, she'll stand proud against it! I have to become more like her!"

As Asia watches she admires Buchou's perseverance. She's right, no normal woman could handle this. Although I don't think this counts as standing proud. But Buchou is amazing like that. She can put on an outfit with so much exposure and dance if it's for her servants sake! And she can look perfect doing it too!

**Yuuto: **"..."

Kiba's still looking away as Buchou dances.

**Koneko: **"...This...is looking suspicious."

Koneko-chan finally said something. I didn't quite hear her though. But now she's staring at me. Is she mad at the mummy man or me for this?

As Buchou dances in front of everyone, her face gets more red. I can only imagine how embarrassing it is to dance like that in something that has so little imagination. Especially when so many people are watching you as you do it. But bare with it for now, Buchou. I'm not done enjoying...I mean the mark hasn't shown up yet! With that being said, Buchou's belly dancing continued!

Buchou turns around again and then starts reaching for the floor! This gives us a really good view of her exposed butt as it's sticking up in the air! Buchou's camel toe could also be seen from that position! From between her legs I could also see her under boobs! They're just hanging down under there! She then starts to drag her hands across the floor to her feet, then up her legs and to her butt! She grips it a little hard, then lets it go and starts rubbing it upwards while being on her tiptoes and bending forward a bit! After standing up straight and flat on her feet again, she started rubbing each of her butt cheeks in a different circle motion! First she did this with her hands and then with her fingers! Then she lets go of them while swinging her hips around in a circle motion! After stopping this, she slowly turned around while dragging her hands from her butt along her belly all the way up to her oppai! Then while moving her body left and right a bit, she begins to grope herself in a few different ways! Buchou's really living up to the request of dancing for pleasure! First she grabs them at the front and gives them a good squeeze! Then she starts rubbing them up against each other! Then she grabs them and starts moving them up and down, 1 up and 1 down then they switch!

After that, she lifts them both up and thrusts them down so hard they bounce like crazy! Buchou walks backwards as her oppai bounce! And as they stopped, she quickly did a splits and they began to bounce again! She did the splits with her right leg forward and left leg back, then began to turn her legs back to sides while still in a splits position! This gave us quite the view of Buchou's camel toe and crotch lining! If that wasn't good enough, there was more! Buchou began to sit up by her hands while bending her upper body and legs back! By doing this, she was sticking her barely covered special area out in front and really showing it off! This time I thought it was going to slip out down there! I also got another look at her under boobs! As my eyes are enjoying this, Buchou changes the position of her arms and jumps backwards! She did a handstand flip, and really showed off her lower body from front to back! When she landed she was crouching down and her oppai looked like they weren't going to stop bouncing! I seriously have no idea how she's managed to keep them from bouncing out this whole time! I could also continue to see her camel toe down there! Buchou then lays down on her front with her head still up! This gives a splendid cleavage view as they're pressed against the floor! Then she quickly stands up straight and lets her oppai bounce again!

I've seen Buchou look sexy a number of times in the past! It's not really that hard, one look at her in anything and you're fantasizing! But this is definitely her finest moment! Everything but the important little bits are on display! And Buchou is shaking it all up hard with this erotic dance! If I could take a picture! Hell, I'd keep taking a picture every moment I get!

**Take a picture? So you're an artist? If you get to be around women like this all the time, I could see where you get your inspiration from!**

No, I'm not an artist. In this time, we have things called cameras and cell phones. You point them at things and you take a perfect image of what it's pointed at.

**Say what?! You mean the men of your day can see things like this just once, and then again when ever you want?!**

You bet we can! We have places where you literally buy books with some of the most erotic images ever!

**I'm loving this time more and more!**

Buchou's erotic belly dancing is still going! But while she's settled down a bit, the mummy man decides to take another quick peek at everyone's faces again. Kiba was still looking away. Koneko-chan was still looking at me. Asia's still watching Buchou, but with her hands over her face while looking through her finger gaps. Her face is also getting more red. I guess Buchou's delightful performance must be a little too much for her. But she promised to observe, so she's struggling to keep watching. Akeno-san's just watching with her hand on her mouth while giggling.

Now that I think about it, haven't I forgotten someone? Oh yeah, the professor is still here. I haven't looked at him for awhile. After I thought that, the mummy man turned my head to him. I guess he heard me think that. I wonder why I can't hear his thoughts when I want to. As we take a quick peek at him, I see him holding a phone in his hands. He's staring at it with a very lecherous look on his face, while also having a noise bleed. But when we looked his way, he all of a sudden looked back. He was surprised by that and started pointing his hands at us in a guilty way. He then realized he was showing what's on his phone by doing that. Then quickly put his phone away. Although it was only for a moment, I did see what was on his phone. That bastard! He was looking at a picture he took of Buchou in her skimpy dancing outfit! I also noticed it was on a scroll setting and I saw a bit of a another picture of her above that one! So he was taking more then one!

**Nishiura: **"Cough, cough. I'm a researcher of ancient civilizations. The dancing garb is a rare piece that came from a long forgotten time. I must thoroughly study everything there's to learn from it."

Yeah right! It's not the outfit you care about! It's Buchou who's in it that's caught your eye! This was pissing me off, but the mummy man only looked at him for only a moment and then went back to eyeing Buchou! Although I can't blame him for looking at her, especially right now! ...But that aside, I can't overlook the professor taking pictures of Buchou all exposed like this! I may have talked about taking pictures earlier, but only I can have pictures of Buchou so indecent! Remembering back to those erotic pictures he took, it did look like Buchou wasn't looking this way when he took it! I think he was trying to take them without being noticed! Since he was behind us like Buchou asked, I don't think anyone of us over here besides me noticed he took them either! When I regain control of my body, I have to get those from him!

Looking back at Buchou, she still continues to dance like a goddess! She's starting to grope herself again! Only this time she began to slip her hands under her skimpy top! Oh, if only those were my hands under there! Buchou wasn't just fondling them, she was even pinching her nipples! She then started to fondle only her right breast while sliding her left hand down along her body! She started to grab the left side of her bottom that was holding up the part that just barely cover her private zone! She tugged it out a bit, showing some more skin from her left hip! After letting it go and letting it smack her, she then began to move her fingers from said hip area along the string holding up the private cover! She then puts 2 of her fingers in there! She then moves her fingers along the other string, and starts tugging the other side too! She went back and forth like this a few times! But then she began to bring her right hand down there too! She then places said right hand into her tiny cover! It wasn't just fingers this time, she put her whole hand in there! Buchou is now touching herself via her most important place in front of everyone! Buchou, you may have touched your butt and oppai in front of everyone earlier, but this might be going too far! Although I say that, please continue!

As her right hand's down there, she uses her left hand to pull down the left side of her bottom! Her left hip was now completely exposed! Buchou then brings her hand around to the right side and does the same thing over there! By doing this, it wasn't just her hips, her bottom was now down all together! It was now down at her feet and no longer covering her bottom area! If not for Buchou's hand that's covering her front down there, we'd be able to see it! And if not for her facing towards us, her completely exposed butt would be with in view! What is Buchou planing to do like this?! As I'm wondering this, she brings her free hand up to her oppai and puts it between them!

****Rias: ****"I..exist for...you..master! This..body of...mine...is...yours..to do..with...as you...please!"

Buchou said all that then winked! You can tell by the way she stutters and shakes a bit that she really hates it and is forcing those words out. Not only that, but her face has gotten extra red from doing something so embarrassing. I still feel sorry for her, but when a woman as beautiful as her acts like that while wearing something like that, you by nature have to love it! I know she had to dance for pleasure, but was this necessary?! She was doing a fine job before it!

**A find job indeed! But why must one stop there when you can go further?! She's simply given into her nature as a woman! To offer their bodies to a man is the whole point of their existence! And a man's desires are ever growing and have a tendency to want something different every now and then! A woman and her body have to pick up the pace in order to satisfy them!  
**

You truly are a pervert mummy man. But while you'll do and say things that I would never, I can't say I haven't enjoyed what you've done! After watching Buchou's doing her skimpy clad dance for awhile, something started to glow inside the coffin. We all turn our heads to it, and the thing that's glowing is a strange marking. That must be the mark of Agares that the mummy man was talking about. It appeared and then a triangle shaped part of it along with one of its circles started to disappear.

**It would appear the first trial has come to an end. Such a shame. One can only wonder what else this devil woman would've done to entertain me! But I guess I let myself get so in to it that the trial had been completed.**

So the mummy man just needed to be satisfied enough for the first trial to be done? Maybe that's why Buchou's dancing got more erotic as the time passed. She must have realized the whole point of dancing in that belly dancing outfit was to appease him enough. Looking back on it, he did the say the devil woman who sealed him away said to do these things if he thinks so highly of himself. I guess this is what you had woman do for you in his time.

**Akeno: **"It looks like you've completed the first trial, Buchou. You're dancing was definitely deserving of that."

**Asia: **"Eh, that was so embarrassing! As promised Buchou, I will take what I've learned here to heart!"

As Akeno-san and Asia say these things, Buchou blushes again. I think she would prefer it if they didn't say those thing. While still covering her private area, Buchou reaches down for her belly dancing bottom! She pulls it back up and stands up straight again! As good as she looked with it down, she still looks amazing with it on too! I'm never going to forget the dancing she showed me tonight! Buchou begins to walk away. She's heading for the bathroom she changed in earlier. I guess now that she's done with the dance, she's going to change back into her school uniform. That makes sense, but I'm saddened by that. I prefer what she's wearing right now!

**Unas: **"What do you think you're doing, red haired devil?!"

Out of nowhere, the mummy man shouted out at Buchou.

****Rias: ****"If you must know, I'm going to put my clothes back on. I've completed the first trial have I not? So there's no need for me to wear this anymore, right?"

**Unas: **"WRONG! The point of the trial, of you dancing in that lovely outfit, it was all a sigh of submitting to me! If you don't continue to wear only that until the curse is completely lifted, it'll act as a sigh that I'm no longer standing high! And that will bring us right back where we started!"

Really?! Does Buchou really have to keep wearing only that skimpy belly dancing outfit until you're free?!

**No, I'm lying when I say that. But like you, I prefer her to stay dressed as she is! For a woman to wear even the slightest bit more then that is a sin! Their skin is destined to be seen by the eyes of men! I will absolutely not allow her to put on the enemy of said eyes!**

Damn, you really are a pervert, mummy man. But I'm up for Buchou continuing to walk around in nothing but that! The less the better, that's what I always say!

****Rias: ****"..."

Buchou stares over at me, or rather the mummy man. Once again the look on her face isn't an amused one. Is she wondering if he's lying or not?

****Rias: ****"Sigh. Very well. I'd hate to have to dance like that again. I'll stay dressed like this until we're done."

Buchou said that with her face red again. So I get to keep seeing Buchou barely dressed until we're done?! I'm starting to wonder if this is a curse or a blessing!

**Koneko: **"Stare."

Koneko-chan is still keeping her eyes on me like there's no tomorrow. I wonder what's on her mind.

**Unas: **"Glad to see you understand! As I said before, what you're wearing is far more fitting then the sorry excuse for clothing you had before! Of course, the rule may be that you can only wear it and it alone! Heh, heh, heh, but it doesn't matter where! It just needs to be on you! If you feel like dropping the bottom to your feet again, or feel like lifting the top up because it's too hot, feel free to do so!"

The mummy man decided once again to poke at Buchou's pride. As he talked down to her with more words of shame, Buchou looks this way again. This time she has a smile on her face, but it's the kind of smile that gives the impression that she's angry! For a moment, I think I saw an aura form around her! It looks like he got her extra pissed this time! But I guess that's to be expected. Not only did she danced in something that covers only the essential area in front of everyone, and not only does she have to continue to walk around exposed like that. But during her dance, she went bottomless in front of everyone and talked as if she was giving her body away! My heart skipped a beat from that! But for Buchou, it must have been the most humiliating thing she's ever done in her life! And less then a minute after that, the mummy man decided to mock her by bringing it up while suggesting she do it again and more. Before the first trial started, inside my head he said he really wanted to take Buchou's pride away. I'd say he's 100% succeeded at doing that even before now. But he's still digging deeper whenever he gets the chance.

**Koneko: **"Grumble!"

Koneko-chan is still staring at me! And she doesn't look or sound happy in the least! Remember, it's not really me saying those things, Koneko-chan! Don't start hitting me for them!

Looking back at Buchou, she has her eyes closed and is taking deep breaths in and out. It's looks like she's trying to calm herself down. Lucky me! I though for a moment she might attack the mummy man! And by doing so me! I'm happy for that! And happy to see her oppai move around a bit as she breaths in and out! Hey, if Buchou's going to stay skimpy clad, I gotta make the best of it! No doubt she's going to have a hard time putting this past her when we're done. But lately she's been affectionate with me, saying it helps relieve her stress! I can just do that after this to help her! It's a double win for me!

**Rias: **"Looking back at your sarcophagus, it would appear you told the truth. That was definitely the crest of Agares that showed up. Although it changed after appearing."

**Unas: **"Indeed. It takes a different form depending on how many trials there are to be done."

**Akeno: **"Now that Buchou's danced for you, there's only 2 left. What do they involve?"

**Unas: **"Neither of them are as splendid as the one that was just completed! But they're both amazing nonetheless! Let's get the simple one out of the way first. For this trial, I must be kissed by a beautiful devil woman!"

Say what?! Ki...Ki...Kissed?! But if Buchou's sexy dance trial was done through my eyes! That would mean since he's in my body, I'm the one who has to get kissed! I was kissed by Buchou after saving her from Raiser before! But since each of the trials must be done by someone else, that means I need a kiss from one of the other girls!

**Koneko: **"GRUMBLE!"

Koneko-chan is making even more noise after hearing that! I fear for every second that she's going to hit me! As I'm fearing such, the mummy turns my head towards her and smiles. The moment he did, Koneko-chan's face went from annoyed to surprised.

**Unas: **"Little devil girl! I've noticed since the first half of the last trial that you've had your eyes on me! We're you jealous that my dancing servants deservedly dressed body had all the attention?!

Out of nowhere the mummy man decided to tease Koneko-chan! And he did so by speaking ill of Buchou's worth again! Not only did he say she's dressed as she should be out loud for the third time! But this time he said she was his servant like it was nothing!

**Rias: **"..."

Since the mummy man has my eyes on Koneko-chan, I can't see Buchou. But I'm getting this terrible feeling she's holding in a rage that's ready to explode like no other! Would you not talk like you own her! I'm seriously afraid of what she might do!

**Don't think to me for that. She's the one who called me master! While also offering her bottomless body to me! She said and did things I wanted without me even knowing it! That's the true power of a woman! It's all inside her already! Getting her to undress herself from those unwanted clothes and pride so she could suffer humiliation wasn't simply a punishment! It was the process of showing her what she was born to be! My toy!**

BUCHOU'S NOT YOUR TOY! I feel Buchou's hate for this guy! Although I'm still grateful for getting to see what I saw! ...But...I can't stand it when he talks as if she and her oppai belong to him! They belong to me! Hurry up with the trials so you can go to hell!

Back to Koneko-chan, the moment he called her "little devil" she put an unhappy look on her face. Just like during our fight with Freed when he said she was small. She lashed out like an enraged animal back then. Because of that, I get the feeling she wants to hit me for him saying that! It probably doesn't help that he asked if she was jealous of not getting his attention.

**Koneko: **"It's clear without a doubt that you're a complete pervert. But that stare you gave Buchou as you watched her dance. It gave off the presences of something more then just a pervert. It was that of a truly lustful beast. It's something I've never seen in anyone's eyes except Issei-senpai's. As I looked, I wondered if it was you or Issei-senpai even as he's lost control who was responsible for that stare. That's why I kept staring. I've been trying to figure out if you're another one of senpai's kind, or if senpai's lust is even greater then I thought."

This is the first time since I've met Koneko-chan that she's ever spoken that much in one go. And yet she does this to talk about me being a pervert. Does she really think that little of me? I mean, I definitely enjoyed every second of Buchou's erotic dancing! But I still feel that what she said was going overboard.

**Unas: **"You say all that, but I beg to differ! You can't fool me! I felt it every moment I took notice of your staring! It was the stare of interest! A stare that carried desire for me! That being the case are wishes are the same thing! For the second trial I shall make use of you! Now come here and give me a kiss as intense as your stare!"

Are you out of your fucking mind?! Can you not hear my thoughts in here?! Koneko-chan's dangerous! She may be small, but she's incredibly strong! And she wasn't lying when she talked in hateful manner about perverts! She'll punch you without a second thought! And since it's my face, I get punched too!

Despite what I said, the mummy man continues to approach Koneko-chan with my lips puckered! Looking at her, Koneko-chan puts on a face of shock again. It's not her usual face of detest that I normally get. Is she not going to hit me for trying to kiss her? I mean if I think about it, Koneko-chan may appear to have no heart at times. But she is caring deep down. She came with me and Kiba when I needed help rescuing Asia because she was worried. The chances are slim, but maybe for my sake she'll put up with one little kiss to save me! The mummy man continues to make me get closer to Koneko-chan. As we do, I start to lose sight of her face and notice only her lips! They look so lovely! Like they're just waiting to be kissed! Am I really going to kiss Koneko-chan?! As I wonder this I all of a sudden I feel a burst of pain on my forehead!

**Koneko: **"Stay away from me."

As I thought, Koneko-chan punched me! I really wish she didn't hit so hard though! Did she somehow know what I was thinking in here? It could be that, or I'm losing it from the constant head pain! I begin to fall back as I think I'm losing consciousness from being hit so hard.

**Asia: **"Issei-san!"

As I'm falling back, Asia comes running over to me in worry. But as she was running over she tripped on her own feet, again. We really need to fix that. But as she's falling she comes my way. Her face getting closer to my own. And before either of us hit the floor, her mouth touched my...cheek! I just got a kiss on the cheek from Asia! Accident or not that's great! I consider myself really lucky for that as I hit the floor and get knocked out.

**Part 8**

**Asia: **"Issei-san! Please wake up!"

I wake up after being knocked out by Koneko-chan. I'm still not fully awake yet, but I can hear Asia screaming in worry! I also feel her hand on my head.

**Akeno: **"Now Koneko-chan, the sorcerer might have deserved that, but that was no reason to hit poor Issei-kun. For all you could've known, knocking him out could've been bad."

**Koneko: **"Issei-senpai was definitely on board with what that perverted corps wanted to do. And nothing happened, if it did it would teach senpai a lesson."

I can also hear Akeno-san talking with Koneko-chan. And I can't believe Koneko-chan just said that! Teach me a lesson?! She's said a lot of hurtful things in the past. But that one definitely makes the top of the list! At least Akeno-san and Asia care.

**Yuuto: **"Come on now, Koneko. Issei-kun may be a pervert, but you'd definitely never live it down if something terrible happened to him because of you."

And now Kiba's saying nice things about me. I don't really want his pity, but I do find it kind of comforting.

**Rias: **"Trust me Koneko, I understand wanting to hit him more then anyone. But no more hitting Issei. Nothing happened to him this time it would appear. But that might have only been luck. When he wakes up we hurry up and finish the last trial."

Now I'm hearing Buchou scold Koneko-chan out of concern for me. Thank you, Buchou!

Wait, the last trial? We completed the second one? Oh right, before I lost consciousness Asia accidentally kissed me! I thought it needed to be done on the lip since the mummy man tried to make me kiss Koneko-chan. But I guess he decided not to tell anyone it didn't need to be on the lip. I wonder if it was a lie that Buchou couldn't wear anything but the skimpy dancing outfit for trial 1. Nah, like he said it would've been pointless if it was that simple! Not to mention it would've been so frustrating to see that outfit and not see her in it like that, that it wouldn't have been for pleasure! This trial must have been much simpler to complete. He did say Buchou dancing for him was the most difficult one.

I feel like I should be able to get up now, but I can't. Oh, that's right. The mummy man's in control of my body. I wonder why he's not moving. As I wonder this, my eye opens a bit. With my eye open I'm looking around the room. Well, the mummy man is. To my right is his coffin. To my left I see Asia crying while looking at me. Down below I see Kiba, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, and the professor. When I looked up is when I see Buchou standing right next to me. And when I say see Buchou, I mean it!

She's still dressed as she was for her sexy dance earlier! To wake up to this is the best! This time I'm seeing her up much closer this time! As I look up at her marvelous legs I get to see that lovely bottom with all it's exposure again! This is the best view of Buchou's camel toe and crotch lining yet! I continue to look up and as I see Buchou's eye catching belly I go even further and see her irresistibly expose oppai again! And since she's so close to me, I get a really good under boob look to boot!

**Rias: **"Issei, wake up. We're almost done."

Buchou bends over to reach down and pat my cheek! I love the feeling of her hands, but the sight of her bent over body is to die for! Her oppai got closer as they jiggled a bit! I can't help but be amazed at seeing them like that! With pretty much only her nipples covered, with all that soft looking skin to see, Buchou's basically topless! If I were to touch them, I'd probably feel so much that I wouldn't even notice there was something on them! And it's not just Buchou's oppai, her camel toe and crotch lining got closer since she bent down! It's not just that they're closer, they're naturally more visible with her crouching down like that!

I'm enjoying everything I see and during every second! But Buchou's right. I should get up so we can finish. But the mummy man's not moving. As I wonder why I hear a sound coming the coffin.

**Asia: **"AH!"

The sudden sound scared Asia and made her back up from me. It also made Buchou stand up straight really fast. Whoa! Her oppai did a crazy bounce again when she did that!

**Heh, heh, heh, heh! Subjecting you to humiliation and discomfort is a never ending joy! Now move over there so I can have the pleasure of introducing you to your greatest moment of both yet!**

I can hear the mummy mans voice in my head again. Wait, what do you mean the pleasure of the greatest of both yet?! What are you going to do to Buchou?! Although fearing what ever he's trying to do is on my mind, it's even more captivated by what I can see! Buchou walks over to see what made that noise in the coffin. She only needed to move a bit to see, so in doing so I got a really good look at her butt again! Heh, heh, heh! Bottoms that cheeky really are the best! And even better, Buchou is bending down a bit! So it's not just closer it's showing even more! Her crack is almost shown! If you were to suddenly turn your head and see this, at first glance you might have thought her butt was bare!

**Heh, heh, heh, heh! And you definitely would be thinking right! The Grand Duke Agares woman left me cursed while avoiding such things! Although I still seek revenge, toying with this stupid and helpless woman knowing she's also a devil gives me comfort! And speaking of comfort, lets get to the thinking right part!  
**

The mummy man continues to talk trash about Buchou! She's not stupid or helpless! I've just...I mean you've just gotten lucky so far!

Wait a minute, what does he mean "lets get to the thinking right part"? I couldn't figure that out, but while continuing to look at Buchou's perfect butt, the mummy man began to move my left hand. He quickly used my hand to reach up and rub Buchou's butt!

**Rias: **"AHHHH!"

Buchou let out a scream, but it was a cute one! But more amazing then that, I'm touching Buchou's near bare butt! I've touched her oppai once before, but this is my first time feeling her butt! And it's not just grabbing like it was with her oppai! I'm stroking it! Buchou's butt is so smooth and so soft! The feeling of her skin adjusting to the pressure of my hand as I move it across her cheeks! Feeling it go up and down! Buchou quickly stood up in shock from the sudden butt touch. But I reacted even faster and made sure to keep my hand on it even as she stood up! I mean...the mummy man kept my hand on her butt! With that I was able to feel her cheeks get tighter and then get softer as she stood up and down on her tiptoes! There wasn't a single thing wrong with what I was experiencing!

Although it felt like all the time needed had passed, it was only about 2 or 3 seconds. In that time Buchou had jumped up and then started to move. She was trying to move away from my hand that had suddenly touched her. But as she did, the mummy quickly grabbed her belly dancing bottom! As she was moving away, he pulled it down! Buchou's butt was now completely exposed!

**Rias: **"AH!"

With her bottom being pulled down as she moved, Buchou's legs got caught on it. She then fell over to the floor, bottomless!

****Nishiura: **"**WHOA!**"**

**Asia: **"AH!"

**Akeno: **"Oh my. This was unexpected."

The old man and Asia shouted out upon seeing what happened. And who could blame them?! Buchou's soft butt that was skimpy clad a moment ago has just been unclad! Akeno-san also reacted to this while sounding a bit concerned. But she still sounded like she found this a bit humorous.

Regardless of all that, Buchou is now laying on the floor with her butt exposed to everyone! To see such a master piece as it was upon entering the world was a true bliss! Buchou went bottomless earlier, but she kept her butt out of sight before! Just the thought of it being exposed in front of me even if I couldn't actually see it was a massive turn on! So one could only imagine the pleasure I'm feeling from actually seeing it! I said before that it was by no means a yet to be seen butt! I had no idea how wrong I was!

Anyways, after making me rub Buchou's butt, said butt was left exposed for viewing! And everyone was viewing it! Luckily she was walking away from everyone when the mummy man de-bottomed her. So only her butt was seen while her special area was facing away. Or facing down that is. But when Buchou looked back and saw everyone looking at her bare naked butt, a modified look like never before appeared on her face.

**Unas: **"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! You'll have to forgive me! I was still feeling a bit dizzy from the little devil's punch! I looked around and thought I saw a hand of fate trying to help me up! Oh my! I see you've taken my advice on dropping your bottom more seriously then I though! Heh, heh, your now seen butt truly is worthy of being seen by me! Oh, I see you accidentally fell over! Allow me to help you up my little dress DOWN doll, heh!"

As the mummy man made me get up, he marvels at Buchou's most humiliating display tonight! And as she looks like she's going to go insane from what he did to her, he not only acts innocent, but he assault Buchou's pride with more humiliating words! He's truly the most perverted and evil pervert I've ever met! To reduce Buchou to such a wonderful..I mean...to such a awful state is inhuman! And even then he continues to try and break her spirit down to dust! And now while pretending to reach down to help her, he's reaching for her butt again! Hey! Buchou's butt belongs to me and me alone! Stay away from it! As he continued to move my hand while ignoring me, I suddenly felt a lot of back pain!

**Koneko: **"Divine level pervert!"

Koneko-chan had grabbed my arm that was reaching for Buchou, and was now twisting it behind me as she was bending my back! This hurts like hell, but the mummy man so deserves this! Give it all you've got, Koneko-chan, and forget about me!

**Unas: **"AH! You really are a violent one aren't you, little devil girl?! Were you just shy when I tried to kiss you and really are jealous of my naked dancer getting the attention?! Or is you hurting me your way of helping me find a new chance for enjoyment, like it did just now?!"

Even while under this intense pain, the mummy jerk continues to make jokes! Does he lack the free will to not make one?! More then that, to call Buchou his naked dancer!

**Koneko: **"GRUMBLE!"

**Unas: **"AH!"

Koneko-chan didn't find what he said amusing at all and started putting more pressure on my arm and back! I don't even care that it hurt! This undead pervert needs to suffer!

**Asia: **"Buchou-san!"

Asia went over to help Buchou up. Looking back at her as she gets up, I can still see her glories butt! The way it moves as she gets up is so mesmerizing! But Buchou naturally noticed this and began covering her butt with her hands. That's a bit sad...but no! Only I should be allowed to see that! This ass who's possessing me has no right in the least to catch even a glimpse!

Buchou was about to reach down and pull her bottom up again. But for some reason she stopped. I didn't know why, at least until the mummy man made me look down at her feet. When I looked down there I noticed the bottom was gone!

**Unas: **"Well! It would appear that even the attire you wear is realizing you lacking such is how it should be! As it's now disappeared!"

The bastard continues to act innocent while enjoy the situation! You can tell by the sound of his voice...or rather my voice that he did something! Enough's enough! Quit making things worst for Buchou!

While the mummy man was making me smile, Koneko-chan grabbed my other hand. It was holding Buchou's belly dancing bottom. He didn't just pull it down, he slipped it off when she fell! And he did it without anyone noticing, even me! How did you do that? It's my hand.

**When you've had your fun with countless women for years, you develop talent for doing such! I know how to PULL this off so naturally, ones mind can be left unaware! HA!**

Know how to pull it off? Real funny. You've gone too far with Buchou! If you weren't inside my body I'd beat you to a pulp!

**You say that, but you've enjoyed what I've done to this woman as well have you not?!**

Well, yeah. But there's still a line that shouldn't be crossed! And laying your hands on her is that line!

Although I said that, he ignores me and continues to kick Buchou while she's down!

**Unas: **"Oh, did I take it?! I'm sorry! It's as the little devil here said earlier! Entering this body has had some weird effects on me! I suddenly had an urge to find out if the rule of you not being able to wear anything else actually meant the entire outfit had to be on! That's unfortunate! But there was a chance it could've undone trial 1 and we could've had a repeat of your unearthly dancing! Wouldn't we all like that!"

Would you quit it with innocent act already?! Nobody here believes you! You're a terrible actor! Wait, what are you talking about? You told me before that her needing to keep the outfit on and it alone was a lie.

**Yes, it was. But only you and me know that! To put it simply, since I slipped the dancing garbs bottom off her, someone might suspect I was lying. Since I said she had to keep it on. But if you take into account what I said, it sounded like I wasn't just trying to leave her eye ensnaring lower privates exposed! Rather, it sounded like I was also hoping to undo trial 1 and force her to dance for my pleasure again! Because of this, not only have I touched her butt, pulled her lower cover down, made her yet to be seen butt seen, and even take the cover off all together! But through it all they think I was telling the truth about her wearing only that and think I was trying to take advantage of that through a play on words! Now she'll be forced to still only wear the dancing garb I gave her thinking she has to! Even after I've violated her so much through site and touch!  
**

Now I get it! This was your plan from the moment we woke up! Koneko-chan knocking you out definitely wasn't what you were hoping for. But you thought fast and took advantage of it!

**Much like I use the Agares woman's seal to play with all your women as I am now!  
**

All that talk of hating the curse she placed on you. It looks to me like it's turned out to be a blessing for you! Well enjoy it while it lasts! One more trial and it's over! But I have to admit, his strategy for pulling off his sexual harassment was genius. While I've been caught peeping in the girls locker room many times. This guy really knows his stuff.

Looking back at Buchou, she turns around to face me. I can only imagine the nightmarish look that'll be on her face! That's what I thought, but Buchou's face looks pretty normal. It doesn't look happy, angry or even sad. She turned around while moving her hands to cover her frontal private! Looking at it down there, only being covered by her hand! Not to mention her breasts! No, no, it's not the time for that! This needs to end now!

(Somewhere deep in Issei's heart he still wants this)

Buchou takes the bottom back from my hand. Then she puts her feet back in and pulls it back up. Although I'll be going a few rounds later for this, Buchou's suffered enough! But I still wonder why she seems so calm about this. That look she had on her face when it was first pulled down. This definitely got to her. Why isn't she showing a hostel aura again?

**Ha, ha, ha! You really are young and inexperienced with females aren't you, devil boy?! Much like the accursed bitch who did this to me, this red haired devil had the worst quality a woman could have! Pride! Although I say that, it also gives way to one of the greatest pleasures a woman can offer! Taking it away from them! Seeing them fall from grace and into the depths of humiliation! The thought of knowing that this isn't yours and doing as you please anyways allows the flames of joy inside you to burn like never before! And as you do such, no matter how hard they try, the woman's fragile heart will eventually not be able to take it anymore! At that moment, to ease the pain, pride will be exiled from their very soul! And that's what happened to her! It took awhile, but she's now lost all her emotions of self respect and has become as her kind was born to be!  
**

You've said some heartless things up until now, but that takes the cake! I can only imagine how many people had probably tried to kill you before you were sealed! And there's no way Buchou's pride would ever die!

**Ha! You have too much faith in her! Just look at her! That's the kind of change in expression you only find when looking at a now broken toy!**

I refuse to believe that! Buchou! My master! Rias Gremory! The person I fell love with has been reduced to a shell of her former self!

**Koneko: **"..."

**Unas: **"AH!"

Koneko-chan continue to put me and the mummy man in pain! I wonder if she can sense what's going on inside my head. If so I can't blame her for wanting to torture this harassing ass dressed in toilet paper! But I'm pretty sure she's also doing it because of me.

**Rias: **"Let go of him, Koneko. We need to complete the last trial."

Buchou said that to Koneko-chan without the slightest bit of anger in her voice.

**You see! She's now become a true woman! The pride she once clung to has now become as unwanted as the bitter taste of sand!**

That can't be! Can it?! Has the mummy man abusing Buchou's privacy really left her spirit broken?! I don't even wanna think about that! I mean, if that's true! If that really has happened to Buchou! Then it's all my fault! If I hadn't gotten possessed, she never would've had to go through all this! If she's really lost her ability to care I'll never live it down!

Following Buchou's orders, Koneko-chan let me go.

**Rias: **"We've complete the first 2. Now what's the last one?"

When Buchou said that, the mummy man made me look over at his coffin. Only one of the triangles on the marking is left. So just one more before I'm free.

**One more indeed! For so long I've been trapped in there, not even aware at time went by! Subjected to humiliation by a woman of all thing! But that all ends now! I'm just one trial away from being revived!**

Revived?! I though he said his spirit would move on once we completed the trials. He didn't say anything about being revived! Now that I think about it, when I mentioned pictures earlier, he talked about how he loved my time. But he didn't say anything about wanting to live in it. If I were him and I heard that I'd be crying out with regret having to leave the world. He didn't say anything because he's going to be able to live it all if the trials are complete!

**Unas: **"As you requested earlier, the trial you did my dancing devil was by far the most difficult one. And as I said before, the second was the simplest being merely a kiss of any sort. Like the second trial, the third will require physical contact. But unlike the rest, it has a special condition! Although it still doesn't compare to the first!"

Hey! Wait a minute! Buchou, you have to wait! He's tricking you!

**Rias: **"A special condition? What does that exactly involve?"

**Unas: **"Ha! I will tell you! But first, let me say this. You, black haired devil, I will be needing you for this one!"

He says this to Akeno-san while pointing at her. And Akeno-san reacts with a bit of surprise. Where and how do you plan to touch her?!

**Unas: **"To complete the third trial, I must plant my face in the breasts of a well blooming devil woman!"

PL-PLANT YOUR FACE?! But that means planting my face! Is that really something you people of ancient Egypt use to do?! History class tries to teach what we didn't have in the past, but I'm learning about what we don't have today! W-Wait a minute! Now's not the time for that! I can't let him do that to Akeno-san! He'll be revived if he does! Not to mention that's something he shouldn't be allowed to do in general! For him to just ask her that right to her face like it's nothing! There's no way Akeno-san would-

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, you really are a naughty sorcerer aren't you? Alright. We need to get Issei-kun back. And besides, I'm curious to know what being touched by Issei-kun's is like, given the sound it made Buchou make. If just a hand did that, I can't imagine what a face will do."

I was expecting Akeno-san to not be willing, but she...said...yes! She said yes! More then that, Akeno-san said she's interested in receiving my touch! Words do not describe how happy those words make me!

**Unas: **"Well then, I'll be helping myself then!"

The mummy man says this as he makes me slowly walk over to Akeno-san. And he stares at her magnificent oppai the whole time! Not surprising since that's where these eyes are suppose to go! Motohama once told me hers are the only ones in the school that are bigger then Buchou's! The only ones he's ever seen that are bigger! And Motohama doesn't make mistakes when it comes to that! To make face contact with them would let me die a happy man! No, no, wait! If he does that, the mummy man will be revived! I can't let that happen! More importantly, to let him experience Akeno-san's oppai! Even if it's my experience too! I already shared my first time touching Buchou's butt! I'm not going to share this too!

As the mummy man was just about to make it to Akeno-san, my feet and arms suddenly stopped. It was me! I finally regained control of my body! My determination to stop his revival, and my even bigger determination to not share Akeno-san's rack with him allowed me to regain control! But not completely!

**You've managed to stop me. I didn't think it possible. But now's not the time to be getting in my way! You're one face plant away from getting you freedom! As am I with moving on to the after life!**

Don't give me that! All that talk about just wanting to rest in peace was a lie! The moment you're released from the curse you'll be revived!

**What are you babbling on about?! What makes you think something so ridicules?!**

Not what I'm thinking, what you're thinking! I heard you say it in my head! You said just one more trial and then you'll be revived!

**You heard that? I didn't think you could hear my thoughts unless I willed it. I guess our connection is getting stronger the longer I stay in your body. All the more reason for you to let me finish this!**

Let you finish my ass! I'm not letting you feel up Akeno-san or be revived! Who knows what you'll do when that happens! That is if you even have anything you can do! You're way too horny to fit the descriptions of a great and powerful sorcerer! I bet you just happen to meet a high ranking devil woman and got cursed for trying to make a move on her!

**Shut up! My power was unlike any other! And you'll see that when I awaken! Now share your woman with me already!**

I'll do no such thing! Akeno-san isn't my woman anyways. The girls here don't belong to me like you thought. Although I plan to be a harem king someday!

**They why don't you come with me when I'm revived?! I could use a guide in this new era. Especially when it comes to the books that display woman! In exchange, I'll teach you everything I know about dominating woman!**

(Issei had to think about that for a moment)

...No! As much as I want to be a harem king, I could never do it by being heartless bastard like you! And I've seen how you treat men! I don't expect to live long if I was by your side!

**Just look at the black haired woman, devil boy!**

****Akeno: ****"Giggling!"

We stare at Akeno-san, and she's just stand there with a white teeth smile while keeping her hand on her cheek. She's standing opening for me to put my face in her chest!

**That's right! It's an invite to paradise! Those breasts are hovering above the ground waiting to bring about my revival! I absolutely must reach out for them!  
**

This is a truly lustful aura he's giving off! It's rivalled only by my own! And that's saying something!

(Both Issei and Unas begin to imagine Akeno naked and opening up her arms to welcome them into her bare breasts with a smile)

**Imaginary Akeno: **"Ara-ara, what a complex feeling."

(Both Issei and Unas react happily the exact same way)

No way! I won't allow you to have Akeno-san's oppai even for a second! You're unfit for that!

**What about you devil boy? Do you not wish to experience the bliss that is face feeling nothing but breasts?! Especially when there's an unmatched pair of jewels right there for the picking?!**

What?!

(This time Issei's imagining Akeno in her priestess outfit while using his face and hands to enjoy her breasts)

**Even a devil like you will feel like you've entered Heaven less then a second after making contact with those fountains of satisfactory!**

To be able to do something like that...NO! I won't give into you words! Unlike you, I have honor as a pervert! I'll use Akeno-san's oppai for pleasure myself someday! And I'll do it on my own!

**Are you sure about that? Remember what I said earlier. You and are now bound together by my curse. You'll suffer the fate of being trapped forever if the trials are not completed! If that happens, neither you nor I will ever meet those jewels face to breasts!**

Never?!

**That's right! Unless we do it now!**

To be kept away from oppai forever! There's no greater hell for me! I don't wanna share Akeno-san's oppai with this guy! Nor do I want him to escape his curse! But if we're talking about me doing the same...it's unbearable! With this thought on my mind, I finally give in and let my face fall into her blossoms!

**Akeno: **"AW! Ara-ara, you sure are a bold one, Issei-kun."

As I hear Akeno-san's sexy cry, it added to what I'm feeling! I've now gone face first into the biggest pair of oppai ever! It's not just that they're big either! The softness! The elasticity! And the longer my face stays here, the more I feel I'm going into the world of pleasures! You'd think the longer you keep it up the opposite would happen, but nope!

**Issei:** "The mummy man was right! This is the true Heaven!"

For the first time in awhile I was able to speak with my own voice again. I feel as though I should be remembering something because of that. But I'm way too infatuated with Akeno-san's girls to remember!

**Koneko: **"The evil auras power has skyrocketed."

When Koneko-chan said that, I remembered! Now that I planted my face in Akeno-san's oppai, the third trial has been completed! That means the mummy man is going to be revived! But before I can even say anything about that-

(EXPLOSION!)

**Everyone: **"AH!"

We all screamed as it sent us flying! When it was over I found myself laying on something really soft. When I get up I notice I was still touching Akeno-san's breasts! Her face is even a bit red from it! But it looks more shocked from the explosion! Now's not the time to be enjoying this! Where's Asia?! I looked around and then I noticed her laying on the floor with Koneko-chan in front of her. It looks like she thought fast and became Asia's shield. Thanks Koneko-chan! Kiba's also alright. It looks like with his speed he was able to avoid most of it. It looks like we all blown into the artifact room we first appeared in. Maybe not all. Where's Buchou, and the old professor?! I don't see either of them.

**Unknown man: **"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Out of nowhere I hear someone laughing. It's not a voice I'm familiar with. But I have a good feeling of who's it is! I look back at the door to the room we were just in. Or rather what's left of it. And I see a man rapped in bandages.

**Unas: **"At long last! After waiting thousands of years! I, the great king and sorcerer Unas am finally free! You have my thanks young devils. Thanks to you, I'm not only free, but can now find that Agares woman and get my revenge! She'll pay for treating me like a pest!"

**Issei: **"Damn it all! I'm sorry everyone. I tried to warn you. He lied about the curse preventing him from resting in peace! Undoing it actually meant reviving him!"

**Rias: **"I expected that to be the case from the very beginning. Curses that bind souls simply to keep them marooned in this world isn't exactly common amongst us devils."

We all look up upon hearing that voice. It was Buchou standing on a statue! And she's still wearing that skimpy dancing outfit! She seemed a bit emotionless a minute ago. But now she's smiling and putting her hand on her hip with pride again. It's a little hard to take her seriously when she poses like that while dressed so revealingly. But Buchou doesn't look broken after all!

**Yuuto: **"Buchou, where's the Professor?"

**Rias: **"I saved him."

Buchou points up to our right while saying that. The old man was on the second floor hiding behind a pillar.

**Rias: **"Now that we've gotten all that out of the way. Unas, would do me a favor and answer a question I have?"

**Unas: **"I'm listening."

**Rias: **"You said before that you summoned the devil woman who sealed you away. And that she casted said curse on you when you were making your request. What exactly did you ask of her?"

The moment Buchou asked him that, the mummy stared at her with shock look on his face. He then started folding his arms while blushing with his eyes closed.

**Unas: **"..It...It was as I said before! I was simply calling for a devil to help further my already great powers. But I had no idea that the devil would be such a beautiful woman! The sight of her was unlike any woman I had ever seen before! At that moment all I could think about was her! As for what my wish ended up being, well a lot of them had come to mind at the time. I believe I had asked her to become my queen...no, no, no! Now I remember. I had asked her to become my slave, so I could enjoy her forever!"

Asking a high ranking devil to become your slave? That could only have ended badly for you.

**Rias: **"And yet you wonder why such terrible fate came upon you?"

**Unas: **"Huh?"

**Rias: **"The family of the grand Duke Agares aren't just any common devils. If you try to make use of them, they expect to be properly payed. And if you were to ask an inappropriate request of them and didn't have enough to compensate, they would not take it kindly. No wonder she fell into a rage a locked you away in that sarcophagus."

Buchou holds her hand up with her eyes closed as she talks down to him. After all this time, he definitely deserved that! And proves Buchou still has her pride!

**Unas: **"How dare you talk to me like that, belly dancing devil! Human or devil, it makes no difference! No one disrespects me! Let alone a woman like you or that Agares devil! You and your subjects will all pay for your words!"

He looks at the rest of us with dangerous intent! We all get ready for battle the moment he did! I got out my Boosted Gear!

**Boosted Gear: **"Boost!"

As I'm charging up, Buchou jumps down here next to us. I get another get view of her body from the back again too!

**Rias: **"We went through all that effort to set you free. Some of the effort you intentionally forced upon us. And not only are you ungrateful, but you continue to speak I'll of me and all woman! The afterlife is definitely where you should be heading!"

Yeah! You tell that bastard, Buchou!

**Rias: **"Professor, I know you and your colleague went through a lot to get him here. But if he's not taken care of now, it will definitely get out of hand. Are you alright with us eliminating him?"

**Nishiura: **"Alright is a strong word. After all we went through to get him here and have no mummy, it's nothing short of a nightmare! But I imagine it will only get worst if it's not done. B-But if you be so kind as to not destroy the sarcophagus, I think we can make do with that."

**Rias: **"That's fine. After we kill him you can have it. In the meantime, I would suggest you leave for now, unless you wish to be in danger."

**Nishiura: **"Um, yes, of course. Please come get me when you're done."

The old man ran away after that.

**Unas: **"When you kill me?! You're not even going to say if?! I've stripped away your clothing, had you dance for me, mocked you without end, and even touched you against your will! Yet through all that you still remain so prideful and arrogant?! You're no different then the devil from all those years ago! All of you devil women are the same! I can't stand to live in a world where you all roam about!"

Well good thing then. Because you won't be living in this world anymore! As for Buchou's pride, yeah it's still there! I had my doubts at first, but deep down I knew Buchou wouldn't change from all that! Because of that I feel less guilty about seeing so many sides of her, and rubbing her butt!

CHOP!

Out of nowhere someone hit me! I turn around and see Koneko-chan with hand in a chop hold.

**Koneko: **"Focus perverted-senpai."

Sorry Koneko-sama! Sometimes I really just can't help myself.

**Unas: **"I guess you'll all have to learn your place the hard way! Take this!"

The bandages rapped around his body suddenly began to move. More then that, they were flying all over the place. And they were coming straight for us! But they were too fast for us to react!

**Asia:** "AH!"

**Koneko: **"Uh."

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara."

**Rias: **"EH!"

All the girls had been ensnared by the bandages! And they were now being held up in the air! And in a lot of sex positions too! Kiba and me were the only ones who were still free.

**Unas: **"Ha, ha, ha! You see now?! I wasn't dressed like a mummy in there because that devil woman had a sense of humor! I have these because they act as my greatest weapon! I can move them around as if they're apart of my body!"

**Issei: **"First the breast plant monster and now you. We seem to be running into a lot of enemies who like to bind girls. (Not that I really mind that!) But you forget we're still free. Let's go Kiba!"

**Yuuto: **"On it!"

**Unas: **"Hold it you 2! I'd think twice about attacking me if I was you! Look at your friends!"

**All the girls: **"AH!"

Me and Kiba look up at the girls when we heard them scream! The bandages were getting tighter around them and was crushing them!

**Unas: **"The bandages that are used to encase corpse as their mummified are ordinarily stronger then some metals! So you can only imagine how strong these ones are! They're not getting loose and I can easily crush them whenever I want! I didn't bother to use them on either of you 2, but that's only because I would sooner die then do bondage with a man!"

**Akeno: **"This is quite problematic! We can't break loose!"

**Unas: **"Of course you can't! These were rapped around my body the whole time I was asleep! They've constantly been absorbing small portions of magic this whole time! There's no devil magic in existence that can tear them! But enough of that. I obviously have to kill all of you. But that seems like a waste of such fine bodies! Perhaps I'll have my way with you 4 as I keep you as my prisoners!"

**Issei: **"Like hell you will! You think I'll just stand by and watch you violate everyone?!"

**Unas: **"Ha! Well you can look away if you wish. But if you try to attack me, they're goners!"

Damn it! What am I going to do?! I can't attack him, and even Koneko isn't strong enough to tear his old clothing! He chose not to ensnare me because he hates the idea of doing bondage with men, but it hasn't made a differences! Wait a minute! Bondage with girls?! His old clothes?! Tearing?! Could that work?!

**Boosted Gear: **"Explosion!"

There's only 1 way to find out. I doubt he'll do anything if I go for the girls. And it's the only option we have.

**Issei: **"Hey! Mummy pervert! You just said you'd rather die then do bondage with men, right? Well then unlike the woman who cursed you, allow me to grant your wish!"

**Unas: **"Oh? And how do you plan to do that? I'll crush these girls if you come at me!"

**Issei: **"I don't come at guys, I come at girls!"

I quickly jump up and touch Buchou. Then I do the same to Akeno-san and Asia. All that's left is Koneko-chan.

**Koneko: **"!"

It looks like she knows what I'm trying to do. I'm probably going to get a pounding for this later. But-

**Issei: **"Koneko-chan, I'm sorry! But this is the only way."

I touch Koneko-chan and set my magic on her.

**Unas: **"What is touching these women suppose to do?"

**Issei: **"I'll show you! Dress Break!"

The moment I snapped my fingers, the true magic began! All the girls clothes were torn to shreds! Koneko-chan, Akeno-san, Asia, and Buchou! Everyone was naked!

Looking at Koneko, although hers are still really small, I still get a weird pleasure from seeing them! Seeing those lovely pink nipples on those tiny breasts! Unlike large ones, it doesn't look like they're trying to reach out for you to grab them! It's more like they're playing hard to get because they're shy! That matches Koneko-chan's personality very well! But it makes me wanna reach out and pinch them even more! And the thought of staring at them as they grow makes me feel as if I've been given a special privilege to see the cycle of life! Is this what a lolicon feels like?

But I'm naturally into bigger breasts and they don't get bigger then Akeno-san's! After feeling them and now seeing them, I can say without a doubt that Motohama was right! They're not too much bigger then Buchou's, but they're bigger! Although they both have something that the other doesn't! If I had to choose between 1 set of oppai or the other, I'd probably pass out from blood loss thinking about all their qualities! But the fact I now have the knowledge of what they both look and feel like is a great honor indeed!

Looking at Asia, she's amazing as well! I already saw her naked once before when I accidentally walked in on her in the bath, but I think she might have improved since then! Scratch that, she's definitely improved! Not massive like Buchou and Akeno-san's, nor really small like Koneko-chan's! They're somewhere in the middle, having a bit of the little sister quality and sexy welcoming quality of a big sister! Fitting that the breasts of a former nun are that of an angles! Asia, your big brother is looking forward to seeing how you develop further!

But of course, I couldn't forget my dear Buchou's oppai if my life depended on it! I've seen them before, 4 times to exact! But the more I see them the more I feel I must aim for them! With the skimpy top she had just a moment ago, my urge to see her nipples that were just barely covered grew because of a teasing feeling! And now thanks to my Dress Break, they're finally out to be seen!

As wonderful as the oppai everyone has is, it's not just those that I can see! I can see everything! I saw their butts! And I even saw all their special areas! My noise is bleeding like crazy and I can't stop crying tears of joy! I've saved it all in my memory banks!

**Issei: **"How do you like that?! This is my Dress Break! It tears away the clothes of any woman I touch! And now this room is full of naked girls! Oh, I'm so thankful for getting to see everyone! Thank you so AH-

Out of nowhere I felt a foot hit me hard on the head!

**Koneko: **"Looking is forbidden!"

Koneko-chan said this as she forced my face into the floor with her foot! Sorry Koneko-sama! But I just had to look!

**Asia: **"Koneko-chan, would you please stop hurting Issei-san! He was only doing that to help us. He got rid of the bandages by doing that."

Asia who Koneko-chan had caught on the way down was standing up for me. She really can't stop having faith in me! And it's true, I did that knowing the bandages would be torn away by Dress Break. I can't say it's the only reason I wanted to do that though.

**Unas: **"Th-this is! This is the most superb ability I have ever seen in my life! I almost feel like bowing down to your greatness, devil boy!"

The mummy man is shouting out in joy at witnessing my Dress Break. I can't see him since my head's being forced down, but I can imagine the look on his face. It's not that hard after sharing a head with him. And as I'm face down on the floor, I suddenly feel this intense aura!

**Unas: **"Huh?"

**Rias: **"There are no words to describe how unforgivable the things you've done are. Whether it was to us or any other devil woman, death is the only thing your disrespect is deserving of. In the name of the Gremory, I shall annihilate you!"

Buchou is in a rage! I can only imagine how long and much she's wanted to kill him for all those things he did and said to her earlier! And now he doesn't have me as a shield anymore!

**Unas: **"You think you can defeat me! I'll simply...my bandages! They're gone!"

My Dress Break didn't just get rid of the bandages that was on the girls, it destroyed all of it. So now his greatest weapon is gone. And he now has to face Buchou without it.

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara. I do feel for you. Being killed just after having finally been awakened. But a man without any self control in the least is better off dead!"

Make that Buchou and Akeno-san. I can even hear the sparks from her lightning. The mummy man doesn't stand a chance.

**Unas: **"Curse you devils! You can't do this to me!"

I beg to differ.

**Rias: **"Be gone from the face of the earth!"

After Buchou yelled out, I heard the sound of magic being released.

**Unas: **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The mummy man screams of pain echo through my ears. But were then cancelled out by the sound of an explosion. Is it over? I don't hear anything else. The mummy man must be dead. But I still can't see since Koneko-chan is pinning me down.

**Akeno: **"Here you go everyone."

Akeno-san says that and then Koneko-chan lifts her foot off my head. I get up right while holding my head and look around. The girls are fully clothed again. They were all wearing priestess outfits. I guess Akeno-san used her magic to do that. And looking over where the mummy man was, I saw nothing but dust. We won't being seeing him again.

**Rias: **"Well everyone, it was nightmare getting through this, but we're finished here."

**Asia: **"I had no idea devil work could be this difficult."

**Rias: **"It's not always, Asia. This was rare night. But you never know when something out of the ordinary can happen. Now then, lets go speak with the Professor about payment and head on home."

**Everyone: **"Yes Buchou."

We all began leaving the room to go find the professor. I have to say, after being possessed by a crazy spirit, I definitely wanna get home and rest too. Although I can't say it was all bad. Getting a kiss from Asia! Planting my face in Akeno-san's breasts! Seeing Buchou dance and getting to touch her butt! But the best part was getting to see everyone naked! Damn! If only I could've gotten a picture! Picture? That reminds me! That perverted old professor was secretly taking picture of Buchou! I have to get those from him before we head back!

**Part 9**

After a long nights work, me and the rest of the occult research club are sitting down in our club room having tea. Tonight was definitely the craziest night of my life. But through it all I'm still remembering one bad thing I'd rather forget! I stare over at Buchou. She's just sitting there all dignified as she normally is. I'm so relieved for that! After what the mummy man said to me, I feared the worst!

**Rias: **"What's the matter, Issei? You're looking at me weird."

**Issei: **"Oh! Well, I was just thinking I still haven't said I was sorry for tonight. Because I let myself get possessed, we had a lot of trouble on our hands. And especially sorry to you Buchou. I can't imagine how humiliating doing all those things you did was."

**Rias: **"Humiliating, yes. I still get chills from what happened. But it wasn't your fault it happened. If I had been quicker and told you all to get out of the room, it never would've happened. Perhaps all the unpleasantry I was forced to endure was fate punishing me for being so careless."

**Issei: **"Bu-but I was really afraid for you at the time!'

**Rias: **"Afraid?'

**Issei: **"Through all those things he was saying to you, I could tell that it was making you angry. But during that last thing he did to you when he was pretending to be asleep, you seemed rather emotionless in comparison! He told me that when a woman's pride is attacked enough, she breaks and loses it so she doesn't have to suffer anymore! I didn't want to believe that, but I was afraid nonetheless! If you had ended up that way because of me, I'd have never lived it down!"

Even now the thought of that makes me wanna cry!

**Rias: **"I'm happy that you care for me so much. But I'm disappointed that you could ever think I'd end up like that. True, I didn't show as much anger as I did to the indecent swings he made at me before hand. But that's because I had become so enraged and filled with such a lust to kill him, that the joy I felt from imagining all the different ways to make him suffer was masking my hatred!"

I'm relieve to hear that from her! But at the same time I'm little scared to hear it.

**Rias: **"Having to please that sorcerer by belly dancing for him was indeed painful! But since it was your face I was looking at, it helped me get through since I could imagine it was you I was dancing for."

Really?! Dancing for me?! Buchou cared about freeing me so much that it helped her endure the embarrassment! I can't stop crying after hearing that!

**Rias: **"But enough about that. Issei, Asia, what have you 2 learned from your observing?"

Me and Asia look at each other when we were asked that. I then replied.

**Issei: **"Hard to say. With all the different things we've seen tonight, I guess we learned to try to take what comes our way and make of it what we can?"

**Asia: **"I agree."

**Rias: **"That's about it. Although some devils focus on specific things in their work. The majority of us try to multitask and do what ever we can."

**Issei: **"So it's OK for me and Asia to continue working as we have?"

**Rias: **"Devils live for 10,000 years. You have plenty of time to decide what to do with your lives. No need to spend so much time worrying about all the little details."

**Issei: **"I guess you're right. Wouldn't you agree Asia?"

**Asia: **"Yes! Dear lord, I will continue to work under your AW-

Once again Asia prays and gets hurt from it. She's never going be able to stop doing that is she? While thinking about that, the door opened. Akeno-san who left came back.

**Akeno: **"Buchou, we received another request from the professor. Apparently a coffin has been discovered in some old ruins over in China. And the ones who discovered it can't seem to get it open, or even touch it for that matter."

**Issei: **"Another cursed coffin? Could it be another sorcerer?!"

The moment I though of that, my perverted imagination ran wild! If it's anything like the last one, maybe they'll be trials to complete again! That could mean I'll get possessed again. But if it means getting to see Buchou dance in another skimpy outfit! Then again, what if he tries to make a move on her like the mummy man did?! No, Buchou wouldn't make that mistake twice. And seeing as she said doing perverted things like that can't keep her down, I don't have to feel guilty and can just enjoy!

**Rias: **"Please give that request to another high ranking devil."

Without a second thought, Buchou turned it down! I stare at her wondering why!

**Rias: **"The payment I received tonight was not worth what I had to go through. I don't ever want to experience that again. So I'm not taking any more requests that look like they could lead to the same thing."

**Yuuto:** "That would probably be for the best."

**Issei: **"You're seriously turning down a request and leaving it to someone else?!"

I couldn't help but shout out from hearing that! Not only would I never have expected Buchou to do that, but I was hoping for more of what we had tonight!

**Koneko: **"Some perverts just won't die."

Out of nowhere Koneko-chan said some more hurtful words. But I guess I can't blame her.

**Issei: **"Sorry for being a pervert."

I lean my head down in shame while saying that.

**Asia: **"I-Issei-san."

Asia tried to comfort me as I felt a bit depressed.

**Akeno: **"Ara-are."

Akeno-san just laughs as usual.

(Beep-beep)

All of a sudden my phone went off. I take it out to look, and I see the time.

**Issei: **"Oh! Sorry everyone! I promised to meet with Matsuda and Motohama at this time. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

**Rias: **"OK. See you later, Issei."

I leave the room while waving good by to everyone. On my way over to see the guys, I decided to take a look at my phone. Or more specifically, what's on it.

(Beep)

I was looking at some erotic pictures! Pictures of Buchou in that skimpy belly dancer outfit! After taking care of the mummy man, the professor said he wanted to take a look inside the coffin. But he was afraid to get cursed. I told everyone the reason I was acting weird during the last trial was because I was regaining control. And the mummy man told me the reason for that was because after being exposed to his magic for so long, it made me start to develop an immunity to it. I lied about that last part, I was regaining control through will power. I also lied when I told them that was the reason I was able to destroy his bandages with my Dress Break. I suggested that as long as I stay close to him, he should be safe from any curses, if we found any. Then I told them it be safer if it was just the 2 of us, since I was afraid trying to protect too many people could be dangerous. Buchou listened to me since I was the 1 who was possessed.

The reason I told all these lies was because I didn't want to look suspicious by simply asking to talk with him alone. The reason I wanted that was to talk to him about the pictures he took of Buchou! If I said he took those when she wasn't looking, they would've just been deleted. And that I couldn't allow! So I told the professor that unless he wanted me to tell them the truth and he'd have to risk feeling Buchou's wrath, he'd give them to me. He listened without a second though. So he handed me his phone and I made sure every single one of them was now on mine and mine alone!

We may never get another request that gets Buchou dancing skimpy clad again. But at least I can forever see images of the 1 time she did! And that's a new experience! Often when it seems like I have something great going for me, it gets taken away. But this time I got away with it by keeping my pictures of Buchou a secret! I guess some of the mummy man's perverted strategy rubbed off on me when he was inside me!

**(To be continued)**

**I hope you all enjoyed my version of High School DxD ******"I'm Searching for Breasts!" OVA 2! I seriously love that one, and I'm surprised I couldn't find another fan fiction about it. At least not one that involved Rias's belly dancing. I found 2, but neither one had that part. Honestly, I can't find much on this Ova at all. It took me years to find a reaction video, and it was a boring one. When it comes to reviews on it, I only found 3. And only 1 of those 3 I can still find. Although there are many videos of Rias belly dancing on YouTube, not much of what I mentioned exists.************ Which I don't understand since it's so awesome.**** That aside, I really enjoyed writing an extended version of it. I also enjoyed adding in what Issei was thinking the whole time too. Speaking of which, I also plan to make some rewritten versions of this as the next chapters. But instead of Issei, you'll see the thoughts of everyone else instead. Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, **********Nishiura**, and Unas will all get their versions. I know most of you if not all of you who read this will be here for the boobs, so don't worry. It won't go through the entire story again, you'll get to see what's inside their heads from the moment Issei was possessed to just after Unas died. That's why I'm not going to be doing one on Yuuto, since he was looking away pretty much the whole time. I'm also going to be releasing my own original sequel to this as well.  
****


	2. I'm Searching for Breasts: Rias's view

****(**********I'm Searching for Breasts: ********Rias's point of view)**

**Part 1**

**Asia: **"ISSEI-SAN!"

**Rias: **"Issei! What's wrong?!"

We all gathers around Issei worried! Out of nowhere he collapsed! Asia's trying to heal him, but it's doing nothing. I can only assume the mummy had something to do with this. How could I have been so stupid! The aura of the sarcophagus was overwhelming! The moment it opened up, I should've had everyone except me and Akeno get out of the room! Now Issei might pay the price for my poor judgement!

**Issei: **"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

All of a sudden Issei started to laugh! That proves he's alive, I'm so happy for that! But the fact he's laughing doesn't vote well with me. Kiba tries to help Issei up, but the moment he laid a hand on him, Issei pushed him away. What's going on?

****Unas:** **"Keep your detestable hands off me, devil man!"

Issei said that while quickly backing away from us. He also got closer to the sarcophagus in the process. This is definitely not Issei's doing. I'm liking this less and less.

**Yuuto: **"That definitely wasn't Issei-kun who did that just now, Buchou! He must've been possessed by the spirit of that mummy!"

**Rias: **"That would seem to be the case."

**Asia: **"What are we going to do?! Is Issei-san going to be alright?!"

****Issei: ****"You need not worry. As you said, I've possessed this devil boy. But that is all I've done. He's still here, inside this body seeing and listening to what's happening. He simply can't move or speak for the time being."

So Issei's still with us! As happy as I am about that, it doesn't change the fact that we have an ancient spirit on our hands. And worst then that, it's taken over Issei's body. That means we can't fight our way out of this.

******Issei:**** **"That aside, which one of you awakened me?"

**Rias: **"That would be me. My name is Rias Gremory. Who are you? And why have you possessed my cute servant?"

**Unas: **"My name is Unas! I am a powerful sorcerer who was feared and respected for his great power through out all of Egypt! I thank you for awakening me from my long slumber, devil woman!"

As the sorcerer says this using Issei's mouth, he makes him do all kinds of bizarre moments as well. A showoff of a sorcerer, huh? That's the worst kind.

**Rias: **"You're welcome. But if you really wish to thank me, then I would appreciate it if you would release yourself from Issei. Unless you wish for me to destroy your real body!"

**Unas: **"Heh, if you could destroyed my body, I'd be happy! Because that would mean I could finally move on from this world! Sadly though, as powerful as you are, that is beyond you. The curse placed on me will not allow that. And if you try to drag this body too far away from me, he too will have his soul sealed away!"

I figured it wouldn't be that easy. I was hoping he'd fall for my bluff. But I'm not surprised he didn't. I knew from the start it was a long shot.

**Rias: **"Then what is it that you want from us?"

**Unas: **"Simple, I wish for you to help me break the curse that binds my very soul to this long dead body!"

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, all that talk about being a great and powerful sorcerer. And yet you lay there cursed for centuries. How embarrassing!"

Upon hearing Akeno's insult, the sorcerer appeared frustrated. Her words must have damaged his pride. Although he deserved that for taking over Issei, I do hope she doesn't keep that up. We don't know what could happen to Issei if he gets too mad.

**Unas: **"Silence, foul mouthed devil! I was not cursed by any common sorcerer! Nay, I was cursed by one of your kind! A beautiful high class devil woman who I summoned to help push my sorcery even further! But for what ever reason, she sealed me away not long after my calling her!"

**Rias: **"A high class devil you say? Who might I ask?"

**Unas: **"Heh, you might be surprised when I say it. She was from none other than the family of the Grand Duke Agares!"

**Rias: **"What?!"

Everyone along with me become surprised by his words. And for good reason.

**Akeno: **"The Grand Dukes are second only to the Devil Kings. No normal human could possibly be fit to summon 1 during the time of ancient Egypt."

**Unas: **"Heh, heh! Glad you now see how great I am! I had summoned her and made my request. But before we could even negotiate, she became enraged and sealed my body and soul away! I have slept for thousands of years until now because of this!"

**Yuuto: **"A eternal curse for a mere request?"

**Rias: **"I'm sure there's more to the story then that."

Given the sorcerers habit of making such unsightly movements for attention, one can only imagine what he would do piss a devil off.

**Unas: **"Regardless of why it happened, I'm here now and I'm cursed! And I will not give this body back unless you break the curse!"

This has become quite a predicament. Devil seals that keep souls bound to bodies are not known for doing just that. If I had to guess, his body is still full of life in there, and is being preserved by the curse. If that's the case, breaking it won't make him move on. Rather it will revive him. Doing such a thing could end up being very dangerous given how powerful the seal is! Who knows how strong he is! But I can't just leave Issei to be sealed away with him! I can only hope we can handle him after this.

****Rias: ****"You asked me to undo the curse that's placed upon you. But didn't you say the power of the curse was beyond my own?"

**Unas: **"That it is. But luckily we do not need to break the curse with force. When she sealed me away, she said "If you think so highly of yourself, then find yourself a beautiful devil woman for each of these trials!" She explained to me what I must do and then finished sealing me away."

"Think so highly of yourself"? If the woman from the Agares clan did so enraged from his arrogance, then they may be hope after all. The intense seal might just be from her wanting to insure him being kept as he was.

****Rias: ****"So there are methods to undoing the curse. Very well then, I can't just leave my beloved Issei to suffer for my carelessness. But from what I heard, you said the devil who sealed you stated a beautiful devil for each trial, right? Not only does that mean there's more then one thing to be done, but it will require more then just me?"

**Unas: **"Yes! There are 3 trials in total that must be completed to undo the curse. Each one must be done by a beautiful devil woman, and each one a different one at that. But that shouldn't be a problem. Including yourself, there are 4 who fit that description here!"

Unas began to stare at the rest of the girls. Asia was frightened, Koneko-chan was annoyed, and Akeno-san just smiled.

****Rias: ****"I will not allow any of my servants to be subjugated to any horrendous actions!"

**Unas: **"You need not worry. None of the trials involve death, being cursed, or physical damage whatsoever. Although if you devil women of today are anything like the one who sealed me away, it may be less then to your liking."

****Rias: ****"If that's the case, then I will complete the most difficult one. Then we shall see what the others are."

The thought of that seal being a result of over reacting makes me feel safer letting him out. But that might also mean the trials to do so won't be ease in the least. Nevertheless, I need to free Issei. The risks are worth it.

**Unas: **"Very well then. I will be relying on you to complete the first trial, red haired devil."

****Rias: ****"So what must I do to complete the first trial?"

**Unas: **"I'm glad you asked!"

Unas began reaching into his sarcophagus after saying that. But instead of looking in there, he keeps Issei's eyes on me while making an unpleasant grin. I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen. Just what is he planing? As I wonder this, he stopped reaching around as he grabbed what ever he was looking for. He then quickly brought it out. The thing he pulled out was a belly dancers outfit. These were worn by women of ancient Egypt as they danced to please their Pharaohs. These outfits were known for being very revealing. But the one he was holding was massively skimpier then even the common ones. ...I can guess what it's for, but I'm hoping I'm wrong.

**Unas: **"To complete the first trial, you must put on this outfit and dance for my pleasure!"

...I feared he was going to say that. I'm begining to think the devil woman who sealed him away did so for him being a pervert. That aside, do I really have to dance in that?! To call it attire would be a poor choice of words! That thing will barely cover anything! I mean, if it were for the real Issei, I wouldn't mind at all. But to display myself in such a way to this man! I can guess whoever sealed him made such a trial expecting it near impossible for him to get any devil woman to do something so indecent. Guess she didn't expect something like this to happen. If that's the case it's a long shot, but I might as well ask.

****Rias: ****"You say I need to put it on, but is it just that? Can I not wear it under or over my current clothes?"

**Unas: **"Of course not! How can such words even leave your mouth?! You can't wear anything else! Not even on your head or feet! It would completely go against the point of the trial if it was that simple! Now will you do it or not?!"

Yeah, I figured as much. I was hoping the seal would respond to a devil woman simply wearing it. But being that he said dance for his pleasure, the chances of that were slim. That means my only option is to degrade myself to wearing that and dance for this perverted sorcerer! ...I really don't want to do something so humiliating, but I don't see any other way to save Issei!

****Rias: ****"Alright, I'll do it. I can't leave Issei as he is, and I wouldn't dare force any of the other girls to do this. If there's no other way, so be it. But once I put that on, dancing for you is the only thing I have to do, right?"

**Unas: **"I don't see how you can put the words "put this on" and "only" together like that! But yes, dance for these eyes in only this, then the trial is complete!"

Unas grins and stares up and down at my body after saying that! He's obviously enjoying this! At first I was afraid for what might happen if he was revived after this. But now I'm hoping he will so I can kill him myself!

**Koneko: **"Grumble."

Koneko is also unhappy about this. I imagine she also wants to make him suffer for this as well! Well get our chance after he leaves Issei's body.

**Part 2**

I went into a bathroom that was near by so I could change into the outfit. I unzip my skirt and let it fall to the floor. I then unbutton my shirt and take it off. I undo my bra before slipping it off, and then I pull down my panties. I had even taken off my shoes and stocking since he said I'm not allowed to wear anything but the outfit he gave me. After folding my clothes and putting them in a pile, I began to put the dancing outfit on. First the bottom, then the top, then I put on both the wrist bands and leg rings.

I'm now dressed for the trial, but I'm still self conscious about going out there like this to dance for that perverted sorcerer! Just the thought of him waiting out there with everyone for me to come out and put my body on display for him makes my skin crawl! ...Now that I think about it, it's not just him out there. I open the door a little bit to peek out. Unas in Issei's body is smiling while staring over here at the door! He's waiting for me to come out! But not just him, all my servants and the professor are out there waiting for me as well. It's already embarrassing enough having to go out there for that despicable spirit! I'd rather everyone else not be here as I do it. But if I give it some thought, I don't really have a choice. In case Unas tries anything, especially while I'm like this, it'd be better if everyone was standing by! The professor isn't needed for that, but I promised him before we came that he'd get to stand by and see how things go. I can't just break a promise to avoid inconveniences!

...Alright! No matter how I look at it, it has to be done! I'm not going to forget this anytime soon! But I put my pride aside, open the door, and walk outside! Upon doing so, everyone can now see me in my small dancing outfit!

**Unas & ******Nishiura**: **"Whoa!" Unas and the professor react with excitement upon seeing me come out! I can imagine Issei who's seeing this from in there is very excited too.

Nearly every part of me can be seen in this! From my bare feet to my waist, my legs are exposed! Unless you count the leg rings I have on down at my shins, but I doubt anyone would! My arms from hands to shoulders are no different, as the only thing on them are the wristbands! My midsection has nothing covering it either! The only parts of my body that are really clothed are my chest and waist areas where I would normally be wearing my underwear! I can handle that, as it be like wearing a bikini. But my top and bottom areas have even less coverage then those would! The part that covered my breasts didn't focus on much more then my nipples! So most of my chest could be seen in this tiny thing! More then that, if I'm not careful while dancing, my breasts could easily slip out of this top! If that wasn't embarrassing enough, my lower area isn't exactly hiding either! I'm almost wearing just a pantie strap down below! Although unlike that, it didn't go all the way around to the front! Upon going down from the front of my waist, my crotch was showing a lot! You could effortlessly see the lining from my crotch! In fact, my most private area could almost be seen! Almost, but it couldn't actually be seen luckily! Going under and up from the back of the bottom came something that just managed to cover it! But just barely and it was only being held up by strings hanging from the waist! And speaking of the back, my butt didn't get much coverage either! Just up the middle was covered, while my cheeks could easily be seen!

Unas is making happy yet really unpleasant faces as he sees me all skimpy clad! But he's also taking a second or 2 every now and then to look at everyone else's faces. He's not just enjoying the sight of me in this poor excuse for an outfit, he's also enjoying everyone else's reactions to my humiliation! The more I get to know him, the more I hate him! I'm definitely going to make him pay for this later!

**Nishiura: **"Oh dear God! I'm not sure this old heart of mine can take this! But I can't look away! For research that is. Even this tiny dancing garb Gremory-san has on can't be overlooked!"

The Professor says this while staring at me with a perverted look on his face! I imagine I've given him more then he was expecting letting him see me wearing this. And he's obviously happy for what he sees! I really wish he wouldn't look, but a deal's a deal, and I have to except it! But I'm definitely raising the price for my services a lot for doing this much!

**Asia: **"Oh! For Buchou-san to wear so little in front everyone like this! It's embarrassing, but I promised to observe to better myself! Don't worry Buchou-san, I won't look away and will learn everything I can from this! Dear God, please support Buchou through...AW!"

Asia gets hurt from praying again. She's sweet as always. Praying to God because of my misfortune. I'm glad to hear she's taking her observation so seriously. But in this case, I'd rather her look away. I wouldn't want her ever doing something like this.

**Koneko: **"..."

Koneko hasn't said anything yet. She's just staring at me with a shocked expression on her face. There's no doubt me wearing this extremely skimpy outfit to dance for Unas is something she hates. But this must be even more detestable then she though at first.

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, how undignified. To be wearing something that covers so little, one could say you're naked. But it's always good to look on the bright side of things. You look really good in that outfit, Buchou."

Akeno comments on my embarrassing appearance while giggling! I can see that she finds me doing this amusing! I said earlier that I wouldn't force anyone else to do this, but maybe I should've had her do it! She certainly deserves it if she's going to make fun of me! And it doesn't look like she would've cared.

**Yuuto: **"..."

Amongst everyone here, Yuuto is the only one who has the decency to look away. I'm happy that he's so thoughtful.

Everyone here except Yuuto continues to look at me as I'm nearly naked in this revealing outfit! The more they stare, the more I blush from feeling humiliated! I don't really mind being seen by the girls. But their awkward gazes make it all the more clear that I must look very pitiful walking around as barely dressed as I am! The professor staring at me like this is definitely not to my liking either! But what's really getting to me here is being gawked at by a certain horny spirit! While keeping up the creepy smile, Unas is looking up and down at my exposed body! He's even putting Issei's hands on his face in amazement! For a moment he looked away while putting on and even bigger grin! It looked like he was thinking something perverted to himself! Then he quickly looked back and started making hand jesters to symbolize touching breasts! Being eye candy for this man is so unbearable! Before I knew it, my arms were moving to cover my top and bottom! I desperately want to hide myself from that Egyptian pig! But I put my will power to work and resisted the urge to cover myself! As much as I want to, trying to hide it all would be counter productive! The point of this outfit is to dance for this man's amusement! So showing off what there's to see is necessary! Excepting my role as belly dancer because of this, I allow my skin to be seen by everyone! Like my clothes, my dignity has been striped away!

**Unas: **"Heh, heh, heh! So many people in the world seek Heaven when they die. Yet the beauty I'm looking at is you, a being of Hell! Based on what I'm seeing, it looks magnificent down there! The ugly clothes you wore before hid so much of the natural blessing you have to offer! But wearing this outfit! Your tempting legs, beautiful arms, lovey belly, large breasts, yet to be seen butt, and exquisite crotch all have something to show! A fitting display for a woman such as yourself!"

I was already feeling more humiliated then I ever have in my life! But that bastard Unas decided to add fuel to the fire with words of shame! I look over in his direction with a scowl on my face! Upon seeing me look directly at him, he didn't even flinch and continued smiling! In fact, all it made him do was pucker Issei's lips for a kissing face and then put on a smile of more delight! The sight of my unclothed body, me looking humiliated from the stares, and frustrated from what he said! The animal is enjoying everything that is my displeasure! What makes it all even worst is that it's Issei's face making all those unpleasant looks, and it's his voice saying all those disrespectful words! To receive such vile things from my sweet Issei made it so much worst! I know it's not the real one doing it, but it still hurts nonetheless! To add even more salt to injury, I have to add dancing for him to my list of embarrassments tonight! Words do not describe how much I don't wanna do that and just lash out at him! But Issei comes first and my pride second! So I have to do it! It's my fault this happened to Issei in the first place! Maybe this is fates way of punishing me!

****Rias: ****"Alright, so how long do I have to dance?"

**Unas: **"The mark of Agares should appear inside my sarcophagus whenever a trial is completed. You must dance until that happens! And when I say dance, you have to mean it!"

Unas continues to look down on me as I'm forced to do what he wants! Once Issei's free of him, I'm going to show him no mercy! But...there's nothing I can do about it right now! Everyone makes space for me so I can dance. They all keep their eyes on me as they wait for me to start! ...Keep your cool, Rias. Just imagine it's the real Issei you're dancing for. That should help with my self esteem.

I begin by standing straight. Then I stretch my right arm all the way out, while holding my hip with my left hand. While maintaining this pose, I start shaking my breasts up and down! As I do this, I also start to shake my hips up and down too! This is so degrading! But it's going to take more then this! Just imagine it's Issei, Rias. As I hold both my arms up, I start shaking my hips higher and faster! Without even looking down there, I can tell there's more to see as I move like this! But down there isn't enough! He wants all of me giving him pleasure! So I begin to shake my breast around too! I swing them to my right pretty good! While doing this, at least one of my nipples could have easily slipped out! But I've practiced dancing for Issei before. I know how to keep that from happening. I now begin to bounce my breasts up and down again! After that, I start bringing my legs inward and outward as I shake my hips in rhythm! Then I raise my hands above my head, and as I cross my legs I bring them back down hard! My breasts bounce in and out from me after doing that!

Once they settled down, I took a single step forward, then I started spinning around! At first it was just my breasts and groin being stared at as I danced! But upon spinning around, my back was shown! Since this exposed bottom only covered up the middle back there, my bare butt cheeks were shown to everyone! Unas mention how he couldn't see my butt earlier! But he talked as if it was going to be seen later, because he knew I couldn't pull this off without showing it! It makes me feel like a puppet! After spinning around twice I come to a stop! After getting closer as I was spinning, I started shaking my breasts left and back! I then turn my back to everyone! As I'm not spinning this time, they get a really good look exposed butt! I even start shaking it in front of them! I didn't want to do this! Especially since Unas said "yet to be seen butt" to my face! But without him saying it, I know he needs to get a good look! Why else make the outfit like this?! I stop shaking it and start walking away from everyone! I imagine the sight of my butt as I walk is being adored! After taking a few steps I stop and start spinning again! I spin around more this time as my breasts bounce like crazy! Just as I'm about to do my last spin, I put arms over my head! And as soon as I stopped, I spun my breasts around in a circle motion!

The more I dance in this piece of fabric, the more I begin to think this is a nightmare! As that thought comes to mind, I hope more and more that this is just a nightmare! But no, this is real! I, a member of the esteemed Gremory clan have stripped down to a state less covering then the unmentionables! And I'm dancing for the pleasure of a lowly sorcerer who was condemned to prevent such!

Speaking of whom, Unas continues to take in everything there's to see of me! When staring at my breasts as they bounced, he made Issei's eyes go up and down while keeping them in view! When I first spun around I noticed him looking at my lower body with an expression of shocked joy! No doubt happy that he finally got to see my butt! He even looked at my crotch while licking Issei's lips! Bad enough he called it exquisite! But now it looks like he's imagining getting even more from it! My crotch, my breasts, my butt, my belly, my legs, and my arms are all being violated by his unearthly gaze!

I continue to dance in humiliation! But Unas doesn't just gawk, he also decides to take another look at everyone. Once again he's taking pleasure in the fact that I'm indecent before everyone! As much I don't like him staring at me, I wish he would at least look away after the trial's over. Since I have to dance within his view, him looking away might slow down the process or diminish it altogether!

**Akeno: **"Ara-are, Buchou's sex appeal is definitely ranked high. I think her breasts have gotten bigger."

Akeno decided once again to make a joke about my shameful display! As I dance I look over at her in annoyance! She notices this and puts her fingers on her lips while smiling and giggling! I already feel like I'm dying from embarrassment with this mans lustful gaze and thoughts! Yet Akeno finds it funny to tease me by saying things that will no doubt make the sorcerer want to stare at my chest more! I'm definitely going to have to punish her later!

**Asia: **"Even though Buchou-san's barely dressed, she's still dancing with all her might! Her large chest could slip out at any moment! But she isn't wavering in the least! It doesn't matter what Buchou-san's faced with, she'll stand proud against it! I have to become more like her!"

Asia is still watching me dance in order to keep her promise of observing. She talks as if I'm dignified with excellency. I appreciate her trying to speak highly of me. But saying I'm standing proud while dancing in 2 skimpy covers is kind of an oxymoron! Pointing out that I'm barely dressed and my chest could slip out definitely didn't help my self respect either! Asia even blushes as she watches me, so I know she finds this indecent! But I'm still a little happy that she unlike everyone else said something nice about me. Even if her words were more humiliating then encouraging!

**Yuuto: **"..."

Yuuto is still looking away from me out of respect. I definitely need to thank him later. Him not looking as I'm being smothered with gazes makes it all the more special!

**Koneko: **"...This...is looking suspicious."

Koneko-chan whispered something. It's a little hard to hear from over here while I'm moving around so much. But now she's staring at Issei instead of me. Unas must be getting to her. But she's not hitting him since it's Issei, I think.

Looking over at the professor, his eyes are also gleaming with delight! The sight of my body dancing around so unclothed is making him put on a look of excitement I've never seen on him before! Even during all the discovery's he's made in the past. Although he would say he's only looking at what I'm wearing, I know that's not true! When he noticed me looking over at him, he looked away in guilt. Although he was scratching his cheek in embarrassment, as he was looking away he started smiling, showing that he's happy that he's seen what he's seen! And then he couldn't resist the urge to look and turned his face back to me while smiling pervertedly! I'm not so sure I'll be able to reasonably raise the price for my services enough for all the shame I'm enduring! I just hope he doesn't ask for the outfit when I'm done, because I'm destroying this accursed thing once I get out of it!

My dancing continues! My face continues to get blood red having to do this with everyone watching me! And the more red it gets, the more happy Unas seems to get! I can understand being sealed away by a devil woman could drive him to hate. But that's no excuse to do something like this! And I doubt he even has reason for enjoying my displeasure's! Not only does he continue to enjoy the sight of my exposed privates and the embarrassed look on my face! But he takes moments every now and then to see the look on everyone else's faces from seeing this! Not only is it infuriating that he enjoys having a crowd to help humiliate me! But I fear that him not keeping his eyes on me may interfere with completing the trial! ...Maybe he's counting on that! Maybe he's not just looking away to see everyone's reactions, but to keep me dancing in this skimpy thing for as long as he can! It's already bad enough to do it at all, I definitely have no pleasure in it being extended! But I doubt holding him and forcing him to watch is going to count as dancing for pleasure! ...That's it! He said before that the woman who sealed him did so because he thought so highly of himself, and made it so he had to prove it. A dance like this is to satisfy someone. That means I need to really appeal to his desires! That's already bad enough, and if he takes his eyes away every now and then for the reason I'm thinking, that means this isn't enough! At first he was keeping his eyes glued to me as I danced! But now he seems to have gotten use to it! That means the only way to do this is to dance...more erotically! ...Let's just get it over with! Just continue to pretend it's Issei.

I turn my back to everyone again and reach for the floor! I'm now showing off my butt by putting myself in a yoga position! More of my lower body then ever before could be seen like this! Even my breasts were being viewed differently via looking between my legs! I have a lot of conflicting feelings showing off my body like this! But I've got to do this and more if I want to keep his eyes on me and make him feel satisfied enough! ...Even in my head, that didn't sound good at all! I drag my hands across the floor to my feet! Then I move them up my legs and place them on my butt! I give my cheeks a little squeeze and then I rub them both upward! I also stood on my tiptoes and bent my upper body forward while rubbing them! I then stand properly again and start stroking my butt cheeks each in a different circle motion! First with my hands and then I did it with my fingers! After that I took my hands off them and started swinging my hips around in a circle motion! I really hate using my butt for this! But that soon ended as I soon stopped and began to turn around! But I had to keep up the sex appeal, so I dragged my hands from my butt along my body and grabbed my breasts! Then while moving my body left and right a bit, I began to grope myself in a few different ways! First I grabbed them at the front and gives them a good squeeze! Then I grab them at the sides and lift one while bringing the other down! I keep moving them, one breasts goes up while the other goes down!

As uncomfortable as doing this was, it was even more so to lift them both up and thrust them down to make them bounce! As I endure the disgrace of displaying my chest to attract attention, I walk backwards! As they stopped bouncing I quickly did a splits to get them going again! I have no pleasure in doing so, but I need keep his unwanted gaze on me! While staying in a splits position, I bring my legs out to my sides! Because of this, my barely covered private zone became more on display! I hate to show it off! But if I don't switch which between body parts are on display, he might get use to it and start looking at everyone's reactions again! Trying to bare with it knowing that, I sit up by my hands and bend my upper body back! Now my near exposed lower area is more visible then ever! Although my Issei dance practices allow me to keep it from slipping out. It can't magically make unseen altogether! Same goes for what I'm about to do now! I quickly did a handstand flip, but not quick enough to avoid my lower area being seen in a whole new light! I land in a crouching position and my breasts began bouncing again! After they stopped I laid down on my front while keeping my head up! Because of that, as my breasts were being pressed against the floor, and this allowed my cleavage to viewed in a whole new way! And then I stood up straight really fast and cause my breasts to bounce again!

When I started dancing I thought all I'd have to do is dance in a way that would allow my parts to be viewed nicely! But using my hands and the floor to change the shape of my breasts! Stroking my butt! Sticking my crotch in the air! All these different positions! And doing all these prideless things while my servants, the professor, and more importantly Unas are watching! If only I had avoided Issei getting possessed, all this could've been avoided! But now this little blast from the past has reduced me from prideful high class devil to a girl dancing with as much dignity as a human woman had millennia ago! And the fact I'm being brought down to such levels instead of already being just seems to add to this despicable sorcerers excitement! All he does is marvel at body as it's almost nothing but skin! And I get the feeling he's hoping something will fall off!

Although I was just thinking he's doing nothing but staring and wished he wasn't, he chooses not to look when I least wanted him to! While I hate him watching me dance like this in practically nothing! I hate him looking away to enjoy the other reactions to my embarrassing display even more! Kiba was still looking away. Koneko-chan was still looking at Unas. Asia's still watching me belly dance, but she's peeking through her finger gaps while putting her hands on her eyes. Her face is also getting more red. Even just watching me humiliate myself is embarrassing for her! But she's doing her best to keep her promise. Looking at Akeno, she still has her hand on her mouth as she giggles! I can't only imagine what she's thinking, but she's going be punished for it later! Looking over at the professor, he also continues watching me dance with a happy and perverted look on his face! He's also rubbing his hands together as if preparing for something! Is he expecting something more of me?! He also goes behind Issei every now and then. Is that his way of showing me a bit of mercy?!

**Nishiura: **"Cough, cough. I'm a researcher of ancient civilizations. The dancing garb is a rare piece that came from a long forgotten time. I must thoroughly study everything there's to learn from it."

Out of nowhere I heard the professor say that! Hearing the words "thoroughly study" while I'm belly dancing in this dress more skimpy then any belly dancer I've seen wear! That's not helping me at all! Nor is Unas looking away every now and then! I knew it, he's doing it so I have to dance longer! And delights in the fact that I'm being shamed by the eyes of several! He wants my belly dancing to either go on for hours, or to keep getting sexier! As much as I despise giving this vermin what he wants with all my heart, it's what I have to do in the end! I'll certainly pass out from the humiliation if I have to keep this up for an extended period of time! And with how fast that body of Issei's can move when he's turned on, I fear the other won't be able to save me if that happens! That leave only one option. ...I don't even think imagining it's the real Issei's going to help with that! ...But...But...I guess I really have no choice!

I'm now groping myself! I did this before, but this time I'm actually slipped my hands under my top! And worst then that, I'm pinching my nipples too! Words do not describe the shame I'm feeling from this! And especially doesn't with the shame I'll feel from what comes next! While still fondling my right breast, I slid my left hand down along my body! I then grabbed the part of my bottom that was holding up my fronts tiny cover from the left! I gave it a little tug and showed off my left hips skin some more! I then let it go allowing it to smack me! After that, I moved my fingers along the sting that lead to my private cover! Upon reaching down there, I slipped 2 of my fingers in there! Following that, I drag my fingers up the string to my right hip and give the side there a tug too! I repeated the process pulling a side before letting go with a smack and going down to my cover a few times! More then I planed to do! Mainly because while it's mind numbingly humiliating, at least it involves a cover! I seriously don't wanna move onto what's next! But if I don't, Unas is bound to look away again! Putting all my will power into moving, I bring my right hand down from my breasts! I then slip my right hand all the way into my private cover! Not just my fingers, I put my whole hand in there! I now look like I'm masturbating while 5 people are watching me! I touched my breasts and butt in front of them before, but this a whole new level of lacking dignity! And there's still 1 level higher to go! As blood's rushing to my head, my body feels like it's trapped in cement as I try to move it! It's like it's putting all it's power into telling me not to do it! I completely agree with my body! But there's no other way! I keep my right hand in my cover, and use my other hand to...to..pull...down the...left side...of my bottom! My left hip was now completely exposed! But it didn't end there! I then brought my left hand over to my right hip! I then...pulled..down that..side too! By doing this, it wasn't just around my hips! The bottom was now falling altogether! As it fell along my legs, every touch, every tickle felt like a shock to my nerves! The moment it hit my feet, I felt as though a part of my body had been ripped from me! I'm now standing here bottomless in front of everyone!

Only my hand covering my front while what I was using to cover it is down at my feet! Yet despite it only being at the feet, it feels like it's getting further and further away! While feeling like I'm almost going to cry, I stand here! Looking like a helpless girl who's been forcibly striped and can cover herself with only her hands! My butt is also completely exposed! But is can't be seen since I'm facing them! I imagine Unas is dying once again via joy! I can't even see the look on his face, as the world is getting blurry from all the blood in my head! But I can tell the crest hasn't appeared yet! This still isn't enough?! How could that devil woman even allow the standers to be this high?! I was afraid, nay, terrified that this might happen! And I knew then and now that if it did, there would be only one solution! I almost pass out from such an embarrassing thought! But the even more embarrassing thought that'll he'll look away every now and then and get use to this kept me awake to do what's next! I put my free hand between my breasts and speak!

****Rias: ****"I..exist for...you..master! This..body of...mine...is...yours..to do..with...as you...please!"

I said all that then winked! In the split second my eye was closed, I felt as though I was looking through a window to the deepest parts of Hell! I just talked as if my body was his property! While standing here bottomless! I've never even practiced doing that for Issei! Yet I just did it for him! I feel an overwhelming need to pass out from utter humiliation supreme! But my humiliation will only grow more if I pass out and let my lower area be seen! So I try with all my might to stay conscious!

Just as I began to think it was all down hill from here, something good finally happened! No! Something incredible happened! Unas's sarcophagus was glowing! And the part that's glowing was the crest of Agares that appeared! It's over the nightmare is over! I don't have use my body to please him anymore! My heads feeling a lot better because of that!

**Akeno: **"It looks like you've completed the first trial, Buchou. You're dancing was definitely deserving of that."

**Asia: **"Eh, that was so embarrassing! As promised, Buchou, I will take what I've learned here to heart!"

As I was beginning to stand up again, Akeno and Asia knock me back down with words! Was that really necessary? I can tell that Akeno is just trying to tease me again! And while Asia wasn't trying to disrespect me, saying it was embarrassing when she just had to watch doesn't exactly help with my self esteem! Of course, looking down at myself, my appearance doesn't exactly scream respectable either! I'm still wearing nothing more then a nipple cover to cover my chest! I have a cheeky and crotch lining bottom at my feet! And only my hand cover me down below! While still using my hand to cover up down there, I reach down and pull my bottom up!

This is without a doubt, the worst night of my entire life! Standing here mere inches away from being completely naked, and sexually fulfilling the desires of 2 men whom neither are Issei! If there's a worst one to come then there's no hope for my future! As I said before, no price the professor and I agree to will be enough to compensate for me shaming myself so much! At least it can't get any worst from here out. Now I can go and put my uniform back on.

**Unas: **"What do you think you're doing, red haired devil?!"

Just as I was walking back to the bathroom, Unas yelled at me. I'm guessing he knows I'm going in there to change. I imagine that angers him, since he finds me wearing this to be far more fitting!

****Rias: ****"If you must know, I'm going to put my clothes back on. I've completed the first trial have I not? So there's no need for me to wear this anymore, right?"

**Unas: **"WRONG! The point of the trial, of you dancing in that lovely outfit, it was all a sigh of submitting to me! If you don't continue to wear only that until the curse is completely lifted, it'll act as a sigh that I'm no longer standing high! And that will bring us right back where we started!"

****Rias: ****"..."

Although I keep my composure, to even hear those words felt like a arrow to the chest! As I face Unas he continues to degrade me by staring at my breasts and crotch! If what he's saying is true, he's definitely happy for it! If it's true. He did say the devil Agares told him to do this to prove he doesn't just think so highly of himself. So something like that could be possible. But if what he said is true, why did he stop me? He could've asked me to that humiliating dance a second time if the trial had become undone. I doubt he would pass up an opportunity like that. Him taking Issei's eyes away every few moments proves he wasn't so desperate to get free that he wouldn't take the time to enjoy himself. Then again, it could be that his pride for not wanting women and modesty to mix clouded his better judgment. As he probably couldn't stand the idea of me getting dressed again! And although I dropped the bottom, it was still on me, just on my feet!

...I'll have to do what he wants! Again! Although I get the feeling he's lying just to see me skimpy clad, my fear of that trial repeating makes me think it's not worth the risk! I had just gone bottomless in front of everyone while talking like I was his girl toy! If the trial was undone after doing that, I'd never live it down! Even if I make Akeno do it this time, I don't even want to imagine the trial being done again! Nor do I want give this unethical sorcerer more pleasure from it!

****Rias: ****"Sigh. Very well. I'd hate to have to dance like that again. I'll stay dressed like this until we're done."

I'm trying not to show the shame I'm feeling in my voice! But I can't stop my face from getting red! I though I finally caught a break when the trial was done, and would be able dress decently again! But the break I got is that I don't have to dance anymore! I'm still going to get my body gawked at!

**Koneko: **"Stare."

Koneko is still staring intensely at Unas. I can tell that she must really be trying to tolerate his pervertedness. I'm with her all the way there! I can only hope he doesn't talk while looking down to me again.

**Unas: **"Glad to see you understand! As I said before, what you're wearing is far more fitting then the sorry excuse for clothing you had before anyways! Of course, the rule is that you can only wear it and it alone! Heh, heh, heh, but it doesn't matter where! It just needs to be on you! If you feel like dropping the bottom to your feet again, or feel like lifting the top up because it's too hot, feel free to do so!"

And that hope just died as he attempts to butcher my spirit again! I had already suffered so much slipping the bottom off in front of everyone and talking like that! But without even a minute to recover my pride, this heartless and perverted man decides to drag it back down by reminding me of what else had gone down! When he did that I just stared at him with with a smile! Although I do that, this smile is just my way of masking my anger! And because my happy thoughts are him turning to dust by my hands! He knows I'm angry despite my smiling! And just like before, it pleases him! Seeing me all but undressed whether or not I'm dancing! Seeing my different reactions to my humiliation, shy and angry alike! Even knowing that I'm suffering this in front of more people then just him! He takes pleasure in it all as he's looking at everything below my neck! He'll have nothing above his when I'm done with him later!

**Koneko: **"Grumble!"

I know, Koneko! I know! Every second I'm around him fills me with a lust to kill!

Keep your cool, Rias. Remember, Issei is being used as a shield right now. If you lose control, it won't be the curse that's his problem. I take deep breaths in and out to calm my nerves. I may have cast aside my pride when I put this thing on! And Unas has seen me do and say things no man except Issei should get to! But soon he'll be dead and will be too busy suffering in Hell to enjoy what he's seen! But the same thing can't be said for the professor! He's seen everything Unas has seen! More so since he didn't have to look away to keep the trial going! Looking over at him, he still enjoying the sight of me dressed like this! When he saw that I was looking, he looked away in guilt again. And like before, he looked again about 4 seconds later! My clothes are going to feel more needed then ever when I put them on later! But I have to bare with in for now. I'll definitely need to snuggle with Issei later to relieve this stress I have.

**Rias: **"Looking back at your sarcophagus, it would appear you told the truth. That was definitely the crest of Agares that showed up. Although it changed after appearing."

I try to move things alone to distract myself and everyone.

**Unas: **"Indeed. It takes a different form depending on how many trials there are to be done."

**Akeno: **"Now that Buchou's danced for you, there's only 2 left. What do they involve?"

Please stop talking about my dancing, Akeno!

**Unas: **"Neither of them are as splendid as the one that was just completed! But they're both amazing nonetheless! Let's get the simple one out of the way first. For this trial, I must be kissed by a beautiful devil woman!"

Once again he mocks me by bringing the last trial! But this time was much more mild, and I've gotten use to it by now. That aside, he just said one of the girls need to kiss him! I do not like the sound of him getting near any of their tongues in the least! But since it would be Issei's mouth doing the kissing, I don't think it be so bad. Then again, I don't really like Issei kissing other girls! I guess if it's Asia I'd be okay. But I really don't want her having to do that! Issei would probably hate Unas kissing her too!

**Koneko: **"GRUMBLE!"

Calm down already, Koneko. While I'm waving sigh at her to do that, Unas suddenly turns to her. Koneko was shocked by his sudden stare.

**Unas: **"Little devil girl! I've noticed since the first half of the last trial that you've had your eyes on me! We're you jealous that my dancing servants deservedly dressed body had all the attention?!

**Rias: **"..."

This time he didn't hold back insulting me! Dancing servant?! Deservedly dressed body?! He keeps thinking of new ways to describe/insult me! Although I though I was getting use to him, the fact there are so many different words he's used floating around in my head is weighing down on me! He thinks I'm just a woman that he owns! It hasn't even been an hour since we released him, and I feel like a year delayed urge to silence him is ready to burst inside me!

Back to Koneko, she didn't take being called small lightly. She's always been sensitive about the size of her breasts. And I doubt she likes Unas hitting on her too.

**Koneko: **"It's clear without a doubt that you're a complete pervert. But that stare you gave Buchou as you watched her dance. It gave off the presences of something more then just a pervert. It was that of a truly lustful beast. It's something I've never seen in anyone's eyes except Issei-senpai's. As I looked, I wondered if it was you or Issei-senpai even as he's lost control who was responsible for that stare. That's why I kept staring. I've been trying to figure out if you're another one of senpai's kind, or if senpai's lust is even greater then I thought."

I don't think I've ever once heard Koneko talk so much all once since I met her. She really takes all this perverted stuff seriously.

**Unas: **"You say all that, but I beg to differ! You can't fool me! I felt it every moment I took notice of your staring! It was the stare of interest! A stare that carried desire for me! That being the case are wishes are the same thing! For the second trial I shall make use of you! Now come here and give me a kiss as intense as your stare!"

I was hoping Koneko wouldn't lash out on Issei, but I doubt that's going to happen now. No, I know it's not going to happen now. As Unas got closer trying to kiss Koneko, she suddenly hit him on Issei's had.

**Koneko: **"Stay away from me."

As I thought, Koneko punched him. Although her hurting Unas is a dream come true, I feel sorry for Issei. But he should be okay. Although I say that, he's begining to fall over.

**Asia: **"Issei-san!"

Asia ran over to him as he was falling. But being as clumsy as she is, she tripped over her feet again. We need to work on that. As Issei and Unas hit the floor Asia lands on top of them. At that moment, the sarcophagus started glowing again. We all look over at it and the mark of Agares appeared again. It did the same thing as last time, one of it's edges disappeared.

**Akeno: **"It would seem trial 2 has been done. Question is, how?"

I couldn't figure out why either at first. But then I realized it.

**Rias: **"Asia's head hit Issei's as they were falling. I think she accidentally gave him a kiss on the cheek when that happened."

**Koneko: **"..."

**Akeno: **"What's the matter Koneko-chan?"

**Koneko: **"He tried to kiss me on the lip even though that wasn't required. He deserves to sleep forever."

I completely agree with you, Koneko! I feel for the poor woman of Agares who had to meet with him way back when! But for now we need to finish the last trial and free Issei. Then we take care of Unas!

**Asia: **"AW! Issei-san! Are you alright?!"

When Asia screamed, I quickly looked back to her an Issei! And it looks like Koneko knocked him and Unas out cold! That can't be good!

**Part 3  
**

**Asia: **"Issei-san! Please wake up!"

A few minutes have passed since Koneko knocked Issei out! I was afraid at first for what that might do! After all, we did this so Issei wouldn't get trapped by the curse that bound Unas too! But there's been no changes in aura so I'm sure he's okay. At first we were going to wake him up with water magic, but I felt like not tempting fate with any more sudden shocks.

**Akeno: **"Now Koneko-chan, the sorcerer might have deserved that, but that was no reason to hit poor Issei-kun. For all you could've known, knocking him out could've been bad."

**Koneko: **"Issei-senpai was definitely on board with what that perverted corps wanted to do. And nothing happened, if it did it would teach senpai a lesson."

And even now Koneko is being unkind to Issei. She's taking it too far there.

**Yuuto: **"Come on now, Koneko. Issei-kun may be a pervert, but you'd definitely never live it down if something terrible happened to him because of you."

As usual, Yuuto is kind. And Koneko looks like she's trying to deny it by looking away. But I can see a bit of guilt on her face.

**Rias: **"Trust me, Koneko, I understand wanting to hit him more then anyone. But no more hitting Issei. Nothing happened to him this time it would appear. But that might have only been luck. When he wakes up we hurry up and finish the last trial."

Koneko bowed her in apology when I said that.

With only 1 trial left to be done, we can soon put this passed us. And I can get properly dresses again! But regardless of what the last one is, we can't do it until Unas tells us what it is. And he can't do that unless he wakes up. But he's still on the floor sleeping like a baby. I decided it was best to not throw water on him as I didn't want a sudden shock to suck Issei soul back with him into his body. But maybe a little pat on the cheek is okay. For all I know the longer he's asleep could have consequences for Issei!

**Rias: **"Issei, wake up. We're almost done."

I bend over to give Issei's cheek a patting. I didn't do it too hard since like I said I wanted to avoid another sudden shock. But he's still not waking up. I don't think Koneko hit him that hard. On the other hand, this could be trick. That perverted sorcerer inside him might be pretending to be asleep so I would get this close. I keep my eyes on Issei's hands to see if they move. After all those breast touching hand sighs he made when I was dancing, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to cop a feel!

I continue to look down at Issei as he's either asleep or Unas is pretending to be asleep. I expect him to try something and was ready to stop him. But while that's what I was expecting, suddenly a noise was made inside the sarcophagus!

**Asia: **"AH!"

Asia got scared and back away! Even I jumped a bit from that! It sounded like Unas's real body moved in there! Did knocking Issei out cause his spirit to return? If so that might mean we don't have to free him at all. But that also means I can't get my revenge on him! Then again, if he's no longer asleep, that means we can just throw him in devil captivate and let him suffer from being trapped in one place forever! That might seem harsh, but after what he's put me through I can't help it!

Although I say that, I do fear for Issei! Unas said there was a chance Issei could get trapped as well! What if that's what's happened! I move over to look inside the sarcophagus and get a good look at the mummy. I noticed a change in aura around Unas's body when he left it for Issei's body. It doesn't look any different from what it was when he left. So what was that noise about? I was looking at the mummy trying to figure out what was going on. But then-

**Rias: **"AHHHH!"

I suddenly let out a scream! I did so because out of nowhere I felt a hand on my butt! I quickly stand up straight because of that, but the hand was still rubbing my butt! I try to quickly move to get away from it! But the moment I did, the belly dancing bottom I was wearing was grabbed! As I was moving away, it was suddenly pulled down!

**Rias: **"AH!"

With my bottom being pulled down as I moved, my legs got caught and I fell over!

****Nishiura: **"**WHOA!**"**

**Asia: **"AH!"

**Akeno: **"Oh my. This was unexpected."

Upon seeing me fall down, the professor shouted out in joy, Asia shouted out in a bit of terror, and Akeno commented while sounding both concerned and amused!

As I was laying on the floor after being tripped, only 1 thing was on my mind! Unas not only rubbed my butt against my will, he just pulled down my bottom in front of everyone! I look back at everyone and can't help but have a completely devastated look on my face! Everyone except Yuuto was staring at my now completely exposed butt! Asia was holding her mouth and her chest with a completely red and shocked face! The look on Koneko's face was 1 of anger being held in by shock! Akeno holds her lips with a shocked look as well, but I can also see her mouth twitch as if trying not to smile or giggle! And the professor was gripping his hands hard while staring at my butt with his mouth wide open and his eyes looking like they're going to start sparkling!

This was Unas's plan all along! He used his real body to make noise and lure me over! Then since I let my guard down looking away from Issei, he stroked my butt! Then because I on instinct tried to move away, he took advantage of it by pulling down my bottom which threw me off balance! And since I was falling over I couldn't stop him from pulling it down and showing me to everyone! The only good thing about this is that I was walking away from everyone, so no one saw my front!

**Unas: **"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! You'll have to forgive me! I was still feeling a bit dizzy from the little devil's punch! I looked around and thought I saw a hand of fate trying to help me up! Oh my! I see you've taken my advice on dropping your bottom more seriously then I though! Heh, heh, your now seen butt truly is worthy of being seen by me! Oh, I see you accidentally fell over! Allow me to help you up my little dress DOWN doll, heh!"

Unas makes Issei get up while makes another comment to me! Not only did he put on the most pleased and despicable look he's shown yet from witnessing my most humiliating display tonight! But acted as if he did nothing wrong, even said hand of fate as if this is what should be happening! He even brought up the "yet to be seen butt" thing again as he laughed at my butt being completely visible! And he didn't stop humiliating me there! He called me a dress down doll! Not only did he emphasize the "down" part to makes remind me so quickly of my current display again! But he just flat out called me a toy! My thoughts of my embarrassment and making him suffer for it have gone through the roof! And as I lay here on the floor with my bottom half naked, he pretends to reach down to help me, but is really trying to cop a feel off my butt again! I want to blow that hand away into dust! But I'm so shocked by what's happened that I can't seem to move as the hand gets near! Just as he was about to reach my butt again, Koneko ran over and grabbed him.

**Koneko: **"Divine level pervert!"

Koneko grabbed Issei's arm and started twisting it behind him while bending his back. In doing so, she saved me from getting my butt rubbed again! Not to mention she's putting Unas in pain! Something he deserves!

**Unas: **"AH! You really are a violent one aren't you, little devil girl?! Were you just shy when I tried to kiss you and really are jealous of my naked dancer getting the attention?! Or is you hurting me your way of helping me find a new chance for enjoyment, like it did just now?!"

Naked dancer?! Even while under pain he's still teasing me about being as naked as I am!

**Koneko: **"GRUMBLE!"

**Unas: **"AH!"

Koneko only got angrier from hearing his words. So she put him in more pain. Make sure he suffers good, Koneko!

**Asia: **"Buchou-san!"

Asia quickly came over to help me. As I get up I'm still modified by what transpired! How could I not be?! A perverted spawn from Hell violated me by rubbing my butt and then putting it on display for everyone! Upon thinking about that, I suddenly remembered! I'm still bottomless and my butt is still showing! I quickly cover it while blushing! I'm not sure I'll be able to ever live this down!

Being bottomless, I was reaching down to pull up my bottom again! I thought it couldn't get any worst from here on out! But it did! Because the moment I looked down at my feet, the dancing bottom wasn't there!

**Unas: **"Well! It would appear that even the attire you wear is realizing you lacking such is how it should be! As it's now disappeared!"

Once again Unas strikes! He didn't just pull down the bottom, he took it! Just having it pulled down was more then humiliating enough! I take a little peek behind me trying to make sure my face isn't seen! Since I know the sight of my face is that of one in anguish, I didn't want him to see it! While he continues to smile, Koneko-chan grabbed his hand. It was holding the belly dancing bottom he took from!

**Unas: **"Oh, did I take it?! I'm sorry! It's as the little devil here said earlier! Entering this body has had some weird effects on me! I suddenly had an urge to find out if the rule of you not being able to wear anything else actually meant the entire outfit had to be on! That's unfortunate! But there was a chance it could've undone trial 1 and we could've had a repeat of your unearthly dancing! Wouldn't we all like that!"

I find myself at a loss for words! He's hit a whole new low! He didn't just try to degrade me more then ever with that new trick! He was trying to repeat something that already degraded me! He was hoping he could undo trial 1 and make me dance for him again! I had already went too far for words during that dance! If I had to repeat it, I would've had to go even further to please him! I took my bottom back from him and slipped it back on! At this very moment, a rage unlike anything I have ever felt in my life was brewing inside me!

I turn to face Unas full of hatred like never before! The moment I turned around I bet he was expecting a another angry look on my face! Even I was expecting that! Yet I feel rather normal right now. I though I'd be too angry to control myself. But all things considered, I feel fine. The reason for that is that I've discovered a new kind of happiness! All the thought of torturing him, making him beg for mercy, and then finally seeing him die! My anger has overwhelmed me with thoughts that make me unbelievably happy! And that happiness is cancelling out the anger! I still want to kill him, but I feel free from all my stress!

**Koneko: **"..."

**Unas: **"AH!"

Koneko continues to hurt Unas! This makes me feel happy! But we do need to finish the last trial and free Issei.

**Rias: **"Let go of him, Koneko. We need to complete the last trial."

I said this to Koneko with my anger completely masked. Following my orders, Koneko lets him go. There's only one trial left to do. Then all my pent up rage will be released!

**Rias: **"We've complete the first 2. Now what's the last one?"

**Unas: **"As you requested earlier, the trial you did my dancing devil was by far the most difficult one. And as I said before, the second was the simplest being merely a kiss of any sort. Like the second trial, the third will require physical contact. But unlike the rest, it has a special condition! Although it still doesn't compare to the first!"

He's still treating me like a servant! But that'll be over soon enough! I just need to be patient.

**Rias: **"A special condition? What does that exactly involve?"

**Unas: **"Ha! I will tell you! But first, let me say this. You, black haired devil, I will be needing you for this one!"

He wants Akeno to do it? I have guesses for what he plans to do, and at this point nothing would surprise me.

**Unas: **"To complete the third trial, I must plant my face in the breasts of a well blooming devil woman!"

...I pretty much guessed that to be the case. Considering it was my breasts that awoken him in the first place, it only made sense that there'd be a trial involving such. In all honesty, I can't decide if this trial or the one I did would've been better. Although given that it involved more people then just him seeing, and the fact he both rubbed my near bare butt and de-bottomed me in front of everyone, I'd say I got the worst trial! Normally I wouldn't dare let him touch any of my servants like that! But not only do we need to get Issei back, Akeno pretty much deserves this for making fun of me!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, you really are a naughty sorcerer, aren't you? Alright. We need to get Issei-kun back. And besides, I am curious to know what being touched by Issei-kun's like, given the sound it made Buchou make. If just a hand did that, I can't imagine what a face will do."

...At least that's what I thought! But apparently she's enjoying this! Even now she's making fun of me, she and Unas both! I can't kill her, but she will be punished for this later! As for her having Issei's face in her breasts, normally I would be against allowing any girl but me enjoying that! Especially when even I haven't had Issei go face first into my breasts yet! But...I'll have to make an exception this time.

**Unas: **"Well then, I'll be helping myself then!"

Even if it's not me, I do still hate Unas getting what he wants! He hasn't given me even 1 reason to not hate him! But more then that, I don't really want Issei enjoy the breasts of another woman! As I stand here wishing he wouldn't get the joy of feeling her breasts, he suddenly stopped. I might have wished for that, but I wanna get this over with so I can have my revenge! Why did he stop? In fact he's twitching for some reason. Is this his special way of preparing for touching Akeno's breasts?! I mean he's shown that he likes to move around a lot, so I guess that's possible! But it's sickening to see him get these weird joys! Just get this over with!

****Akeno: ****"Giggling!"

Akeno on the other hand isn't wavering in the least. She just stands there smiling while holding her right cheek. She doesn't show even the slightest sign of trying to protect her breasts from him. Did my screaming really make her interested this much?! Is it another one of her ways of somehow teasing me?! Honestly I can't tell with her sometimes. Regardless, after waiting for a little while, Unas finally face planted Akeno's breasts!

**Akeno: **"AW! Ara-ara, you sure are a bold one, Issei-kun."

Akeno cried out like I did, but she sounded rather pleased! I mean, if I saw it coming, since it's Issei I might not have minded the feeling. But I would have second thoughts about letting this perverted sorcerer feel me! Even him getting to enjoy Akeno makes me angry, and even more so that she's enjoying it! Wait, Issei? Why'd she say Issei's bold? I mean I know he's definitely enjoying it too, but still.

**Issei:** "The mummy man was right! This is the true Heaven!"

The mummy man? That sounded like Issei there. But I don't think he's free yet. And I'm right as an evil aura leaves his body!

**Koneko: **"The evil aura's power has skyrocketed."

With the completion of the final trial, Unas left Issei's body and returned to his own! After that I sensed a very powerful aura building up! It's going to be released! I quickly run to grab the professor, and Koneko did the same with Asia! Before the aura was released, I put up a barrier!

(EXPLOSION)

**Everyone: **"AH!"

We all screamed during the explosion as it sent us flying! My barrier protected me and the professor from it, and I used my magic to bust through the wall as we were about to hit it! After that I sprout my wings and fly to the second floor of the next room while holding onto him! I need to get him somewhere he won't get hurt! After getting him safely up here, I look back down to make sure everyone else was okay! Koneko saved Asia, what a relief! Issei, Akeno, and Yuuto are also okay!

**Unknown man: **"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

As I was looking down there, I heard an unfamiliar voice! Even still, it's obvious who's voice it was! I look over to where a huge hole had been made in the wall. And from the smoke I see the figure of a man rapped in bandages!

**Unas: **"At long last! After waiting thousands of years! I, the great king and sorcerer Unas am finally free! You have my thanks young devils. Thanks to you, I'm not only free, but can now find that Agares woman and get my revenge! She'll pay for treating me like a pest!"

**Issei: **"Damn it all! I'm sorry everyone. I tried to warn you. He lied about the curse preventing him from resting in peace! Undoing it actually meant reviving him!"

**Rias: **"I expected that to be the case from the very beginning. Curses that bind souls simply to keep them marooned in this world isn't exactly common amongst us devils."

I say this as I come down from the second floor and stand on a statue. So this is the real face and voice of the man who violated me, humiliated me, and degraded me with condescending words and actions before everyone! It's a face I can't wait to turn to ash as that voice speaks suffering!

**Yuuto: **"Buchou, where's the professor?"

**Rias: **"I saved him."

Issei's free and everyone is safe! Now all that's left to call this a day is Unas's death! But before that, I have one question I need to get out of the way.

**Rias: **"Now that we've gotten all that out of the way. Unas, would do me a favor and answer a question I have?"

**Unas: **"I'm listening."

**Rias: **"You said before that you summoned the devil woman who sealed you away. And that she casted said curse on you when you were making your request. What exactly did you ask of her?"

The moment I asked my question, Unas became shocked from my words. Now he's folding his arms with his eyes closed while blushing. As I thought, he did something to earn what happened. Not that it wasn't easy to figure out.

**Unas: **"..It...It was as I said before! I was simply calling for a devil to help further my already great powers. But I had no idea the devil that I summoned would be such a beautiful woman! The sight of her was unlike any woman I had ever seen before! At that moment all I could think about was her! As for what my wish ended up being, well a lot of them had come to mind at the time. I believe I had asked her to become my queen...no, no, no! Now I remember. I had asked her to become my slave, so I could enjoy her forever!"

**Rias: **"And yet you wonder why such terrible fate came upon you?"

**Unas: **"Huh?"

**Rias: **"The family of the Grand Duke Agares aren't just any common devils. If you try to make use of them, they expect to be properly payed. And if you were to ask an inappropriate request of them and didn't have enough to compensate, they would not take it kindly. No wonder she fell into a rage a locked you away in that sarcophagus."

After all the talking down to me he did, it feels wonderful to be able to do it back!

**Unas: **"How dare you talk to me like that, belly dancing devil! Human or devil, it makes no difference! No one disrespects me! Let alone a woman like you or that Agares devil! You and your subjects will all pay for your words!"

Belly dancing devil?! Let alone a woman like me?! His unrivalled sexism literally got him in a sarcophagus, yet he's still been digging his own gave since he awoke! Even now he's still labelling me as an object for his amusement! But his biggest mistake yet is threatening my servants! But they don't take that kindly and get ready to fight themselves.

**Boosted Gear: **"Boost!"

As they all prepare for battle, I jump down to join them.

**Rias: **"We went through all that effort to set you free. Some of the effort you intentionally forced upon us. And not only are you ungrateful, but you continue to speak ill of me and all woman! The afterlife is definitely where you should be heading! Professor, I know you and your colleagues went through a lot to get him here. But if he's not taken care of now, it will definitely get out of hand. Are you alright with us eliminating him?"

**Nishiura: **"Alright is a strong word. After all we went through to get him here and have no mummy, it's nothing short of a nightmare! But I imagine it will only get worst if it's not done. B-But if you could be so kind as to not destroy the sarcophagus, I think we can make do with that."

**Rias: **"That's fine. After we kill him you can have it. In the meantime, I would suggest you leave for now, unless you wish to be in danger."

**Nishiura: **"Um, yes, of course. Please come get me when you're done."

The professor quickly leaves after that.

**Unas: **"When you kill me?! You're not even going to say if?! I've stripped away your clothing, had you dance for me, used your body to satisfy my needs, and even touched you against your will! Yet through all that you still remain so prideful and arrogant?! You're no different then the devil from all those years ago! All of you devil women are the same! I can't stand to live in a world where you all roam about!"

He just lacks the ability to speak in a way that doesn't infuriate me, doesn't he?! Yes, you indeed did all those things to me! And now I'm going to at long last pay you back for all your sins! But we can agree on 1 thing, you can't stand to live in this world that's full of women like me! As very soon you will drop dead!

**Koneko: **"Focus perverted-senpai."

I wasn't looking, but it appears Koneko's getting mad at Issei behind me. That boy! Getting excited at a time like this?! But since it's him, I'll be forgiving. In fact, that part of him I find charming!

**Unas: **"I guess you'll all have to learn your place the hard way! Take this!"

At that moment his bandages began to move around. Then faster then we could react, they began flying this way! And in that instance, I was ensnared by them!

**Asia:** "AH!"

**Koneko: **"Uh."

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara."

**Rias: **"EH!"

Not just me, all the girls were being held up in the air by Unas's bandages! I try to break free, but they're too strong! What ever magic this is was keeping me from activating my magic!

**Unas: **"Ha, ha, ha! You see now?! I wasn't dressed like a mummy in there because that devil woman had a sense of humor! I have these because they act as my greatest weapon! I can move them around as if they're apart of my body!"

**Issei: **"First the breast plant monster and now you. We seem to be running into a lot of enemies who like to bind girls. But you forget we're still free. Let's go Kiba!"

**Yuuto: **"On it!"

**Unas: **"Hold it you 2! I'd think twice about attacking me if I was you! Look at your friends!"

**All the girls: **"AH!"

As Issei and Yuuto made their stand, they were stop as Unas left us in pain! He did this by having his bandages get much tighter and begin crushing us!

**Unas: **"The bandages that are used to encase corps as they're mummified are ordinarily stronger then some metals! So you can only imagine how strong these ones are! They're not getting loose and I can easily crush them whenever I want! I didn't bother to use them on either of you 2, but that's only because I would sooner die then do bondage with a man!"

**Akeno: **"This is quite problematic! We can't break loose!"

**Unas: **"Of course you can't! These were rapped around my body the whole time I was asleep! They've constantly been absorbing small portions of magic this whole time! There's no devil magic in existence that can tear them! But enough of that. Naturally I should kill all of you. But that seems like a waste of such fine bodies! Perhaps I'll have my way with you 4 as I keep you as my prisoners!"

**Issei: **"Like hell you will! You think I'll just stand by and watch you violate everyone?!"

**Unas: **"Ha! Well you can look away if you wish. But if you try to attack me, they're goners!"

Have his way with us?! This man has crossed the line far too many times! First he made me wear the skimpiest outfit I've ever worn in front of everyone! Then he talked about my body and talked down to me for being a woman! Following that he made me dance to show off my exposed body more then I should've had to! But he didn't stop there as he then stroked my butt against my will before pulling this bottom down to expose said butt to everyone! And even after all that, he now plans to forcibly take my virginity as well as all the girls?! I'd sooner die then live a life where that happened! I will never allow this monster to do that! Although, how do I stop him?! I can't break free, nor can Issei and Yuuto fight to save us!

**Boosted Gear: **"Explosion!"

As I try to think of a way out of this, Issei activated his Boosted Gear. I'd normally have faith in him, but there's no way he can defeat him before he crushes us. I don't think even boosted he has the power to break these either.

**Issei: **"Hey! Mummy pervert! You just said you'd rather die then do bondage with men, right? Well then unlike the woman who cursed you, allow me to grant your wish!"

**Unas: **"Oh? And how do you plan to do that? I'll crush these girls if you come at me!"

**Issei: **"I don't come at guys, I come at girls!"

I had no idea what Issei was talking about, but he quickly jumped up and touched my belly! What's he thinking at a time like this?! But it wasn't just me, he also jumped up to touch Akeno and Asia. And he's trying to do the same to Koneko too.

**Koneko: **"!"

Koneko didn't like the idea of that at all. But this isn't her simple everyday look of disgust she normally gives. It looks like she's afraid of something.

**Issei: **"Koneko-chan, I'm sorry! But this is the only way."

Issei even apologized upon touching her. Koneko obviously figured out what he's trying to do, but what is it? ...Now that I think about it, Koneko mentioned something to me once. She said during the battle with Riser, Issei used the worst move ever. When I asked her what it was, she said...Issei's not about to use that, is he?

**Unas: **"What is touching these women suppose to do?"

**Issei: **"I'll show you! Dress Break!"

The moment Issei snapped his fingers, I felt this strange force cover my whole body. It was then that Koneko's, Akeno's, Asia's, and my clothes were ripped to pieces! This was Issei's own original technique. Upon touching a girl he can make her clothes get ripped to shreds. And since he just used it on me and the girls, we were all left completely naked! I know I said to myself I was going to destroy this distasteful piece of clothing when this was over, but I didn't mean while it was on me and in front of others! What was Issei thinking?! As I began to feel even more embarrassed, I quickly realize I can move freely again! The bandages were ripped off me too! Since they were the majority of what I was wearing, it wasn't hard to notice. That must have been what Issei was aiming for. Since the bandages counted as clothing they were torn off us too.

**Issei: **"How do you like that?! This is my Dress Break! It tears away the clothes of any woman I touch! And now this room is full of naked girls! Oh, I'm so thankful for getting to see everyone! Thank you so AH-

As Issei was gloating and enjoying seeing us all naked, Koneko landed foot first on his head.

**Koneko: **"Looking is forbidden!"

Koneko's the only girl in our group that minds being seen naked by Issei. In fact she's really sensitive about it. I can't stop her from hurting him this time, but I do think she might have gone overboard there. Although I'm sure Issei did this with full intent and joy to see us naked, he still did it to free us. And who knows what would've happened if he didn't!

**Asia: **"Koneko-chan, would you please stop hurting Issei-san! He was only doing that to help us. He got rid of the bandages by doing that."

But while I think that, Asia was the only one who actually said it. But I don't believe she realizes he wanted us to be naked too. She trusts Issei entirely.

**Unas: **"Th-this is! This is the most superb ability I have ever seen in my life! I almost feel like bowing down to your greatness, devil boy!"

Unas shouts out in joy at what Issei did! Issei definitely saw, and Yuuto simply looked away. But Unas definitely looked and thus saw us all naked! It wasn't like when I was dressed on the edge, or when I went bottomless while covering myself, or when he made me bottomless and saw my butt! This time he saw everything! My nipples were now out in full for him to view! And even my most private area he got to see! After realizing I was free I was so focused on that as well as everyone else, and thus I didn't even bother to cover up! Even now he's looking up and down at our bodies while looking back and forth at each of us! Being a man who's not Issei who got to see every inch of my nude self is the last sin he's ever going to commit! I don't even try to hide my nudity from him now for 3 reasons! It's not going to matter that he saw soon! I don't wanna waste my hands for something other then charging my magic! And I don't turn around so I can see every look of despair he shows the best I can!

**Unas: **"Huh?"

**Rias: **"There are no words to describe how unforgivable the things you've done are. Whether it was to us or any other devil woman, death is the only thing your disrespect is deserving of. In the name of the Gremory, I shall annihilate you!"

Even my voice can no longer hide my unyielding rage anymore! As I began to charge my magic to full power in order to leave nothing left of him, my only happy thought is that he's about to die!

**Unas: **"You think you can defeat me?! I'll simply...my bandages! They're gone!"

Issei's Dress Break didn't just rip apart the bandages on us, it got rid of them all together. Despite holding centuries worth of his magic which was too much even for me and Akeno, it destroyed them with ease. That's impressive, but it does show that Issei's lust is god like. But considering it saved our bodies, I can't scold him for it. Unas on the other hand was so distracted by seeing us naked that he didn't realize it until now. If there was a way he could fight us without them, he lost his chance now for being lustful! A fitting end for a lawless pervert such as himself!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara. I do feel for you. Being killed just after having finally been awakened. But a man without any self control in the least is better off dead!"

Even Akeno who showed no anger even as he face planet her breasts is now angered by his insolence! Against the 2 of us, he'll never have another body again!

**Unas: **"Curse you, devils! You can't do this to me!"

Is that so?! You can take the sight of our naked selves and that delusion with you to Hell as you suffer for all of eternity!

**Rias: **"Be gone from the face of the earth!"

In that instance, both me and Akeno released all of our magic towards him at once!

**Unas: **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In the flash that came with contact, I heard Unas's final scream! I've never in all my life enjoyed hearing someone scream like that! In fact, the only thing I've ever enjoyed more then that and the faces of terrier he made before we killed him, is my love for Issei! As the red and yellow lights from our magic died out, all that's left is dust! Good by and good riddance!

**Akeno: **"Here you go everyone."

In all the joy I felt seeing Unas die, I forgot I was still bare naked. The fact I was practically the same in that belly dancing outfit for so long didn't make it hard to not notice. Another reason why I didn't cover myself before. But luckily Akeno noticed and she used her magic to put a priestess outfits on all of us. I've never been so glad to be dressed in my life! After this whole experience, I won't be wearing anything revealing for a long time! Well, except maybe in private with Issei. I still need to have loads of fun with him later to get over this!

**Rias: **"Well everyone, it was a nightmare getting through this, but we're finished here."

**Asia: **"I had no idea devil work could be this difficult."

**Rias: **"It's not always, Asia. This was a rare night. But you never know when something out of the ordinary can happen. Now then, lets go speak with the professor about payment and head on home."

**Everyone: **"Yes Buchou."

Although I say payment, after all I had to do tonight, getting payed will still come across as doing this for free! The humiliation I had to suffered was just too much! To think I was seen like that by everyone, including the professor! No doubt when he sees me wearing this, he'll be disappointed that I'm not skimpy clad anymore! We already made a deal and I can't raise the price enough for what I had to go through! Not that I think he has enough to give for that! As I said to myself before, I'm not going to forget this anytime soon! And I'm definitely not taking any requests that seem anything like this again! But being a Gremory, I have to stand tall and put it behind me!

**(To be continued)**

**And that was the first of the other points of view I'll be releasing. As I said before, I really enjoyed writing an extended version of this OVA. With that also came some changes and some explanations. Like making it that Issei didn't get close to Unas so he could be possessed. That was just stupid, as was them reacting to him acting strange with no emotion. Another was giving a reason for why he was using different girls to do it, rather then him just picking whoever he wanted. I also decided to add that part about Rias asking if she could wear that outfit over her clothes because that thought popped into my head one day when I was watching it. I know, how could such an inhumanly evil thought find it's way into my brain? But as evil as that was, it's the reason we got the part where she was told she can't wear anything else, which I'm sure you all loved! I'm also sure many of you loved me extending Rias's belly dancing, in which case you're welcome! That was easily the best part of the OVA, and she continued to wear it even after the trial! Of course I had to give a reason for that too, which like "not wearing anything else" was awesome! And even though she was still wearing it, after the dancing they all acted like she wasn't. Changing that was a change that needed to be done. One of my favourite originality's was him getting knocked out and doing what came next! And for those of you wondering why I made Issei come up with stripping them to free them instead of Rias, that's more canon to the original story. That special where Issei used it on Rias and Akeno didn't actually happen, nor did he practice it on Asia who he's suppose to protect. I don't even think until he and Yuuto fought with Xenovia and Irina did she ever see it. In fact, when Issei used it to free Asia in season 3, after that in the original light novel Rias asked him how it works for getting off things other then their clothes. So it wasn't canon for Rias to think of it, but was for Issei. Plus, her not thinking of it allowed for some cute shock from her as seen here!  
**


	3. I'm Searching for Breasts: Akeno's view

**(**********I'm Searching for Breasts: ******Akeno's point of view)**

**Part 1**

**Asia: **"ISSEI-SAN!"

**Rias: **"Issei! What's wrong?!"

We all gather around Issei-kun after he fell to the floor! Asia-chan's using her healing powers on him, but it's doing nothing! That aura I felt! I know a curse when I see one! Issei-kun isn't weak enough to succumb to power that didn't effect the rest of us at all! Especially the professor who's just an ordinary human. If I had to guess-

**Issei: **"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

As I thought! The curse was directed at him! Issei-kun has been possessed! Did the spirit of that mummy decide to take Issei because he has the Boosted Gear? He begins to stand up. Kiba tries to help him up, but the moment he laid a hand on him he got brushed off.

**Issei: **"Keep your detestable hands off me, devil man!"

The spirit of the mummy made Issei-kun say this while quickly backing away. If Issei-kun's been possessed because of his power, we could be attacked! No, I doubt whoever this is was waiting for a big breasted devil just for kicks. I'm pretty sure the curse is still there on the body. He must need someones to help him break it. Although I wonder how big breasts are involved.

**Yuuto: **"That definitely wasn't Issei-kun who did that just now, Buchou! He must have been possessed by the spirit of that mummy!"

Yuuto has already realized it, as expected.

**Rias: **"That would seem to be the case."

**Asia: **"What are we going to do?! Is Issei-san going to be alright?!"

**Issei: **"You need not worry. As you said, I've possessed this devil boy. But that is all I've done. He's still here, inside this body seeing and listening to what's happening. He simply can't move or speak for the time being."

For the time being? It's as I though. He's not using Issei-kun to fight, but to get free. We need to stop that. But I don't think I'm capable of exorcising such a powerful spirit.

**Issei: **"That aside, which one of you awakened me?"

**Rias: **"That would be me. My name is Rias Gremory. Who are you? And why have you possessed my cute servant?"

**Unas: **"My name is Unas! I am a powerful sorcerer who was feared and respected for his great power through out all of Egypt! I thank you for awakening me from my long slumber, devil woman!"

This sorcerer is making Issei-kun do all kinds of crazy movements. As funny as they look, it's not leaving a good first impression.

**Rias: **"You're welcome. But if you really wish to thank me, then I would appreciate it if you would release yourself from Issei. Unless you wish for me to destroy your real body!"

**Unas: **"Heh, if you destroyed my body, I'd be happy! Because that would mean I could finally move on from this world! Sadly though, as powerful as you are, that is beyond you. The curse placed on me will not allow that. And if you try to drag this body too far away from me, he too will have his soul sealed away!"

He's definitely not bluffing! Their very souls have become entwined together from this! I'm sure Rias already knew his real body couldn't be destroyed. Most likely she was bluffing. As for his soul moving on, I don't think so. If his soul was being bound, he wouldn't have been able to possess Issei-kun. He must be trying to hide the fact he's still alive.

**Rias: **"Then what is it that you want from us?"

**Unas: **"Simple, I wish for you to help me break the curse that binds my very soul to this long dead body!"

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, all that talk about being a great and powerful sorcerer. And yet you lay there cursed for centuries. How embarrassing!"

It's best to show that we're not afraid of him. And what I said was definitely true anyways.

**Unas: **"Silence foul mouthed devil! I was not cursed by any common sorcerer! Nay, I was cursed by one of your kind! A beautiful high class devil woman who I summoned to help push my sorcery even further! But for what ever reason, she sealed me away not long after my calling her!"

A devil did this?

**Rias: **"A high class devil you say? Who might I ask?"

**Unas: **"Heh, you might be surprised when I say it. She was from none other than the family of the Grand Duke Agares!"

**Rias: **"What?!"

Not just Buchou, we all react with surprise to what he said!

**Akeno: **"The Grand Dukes are second only to the Devil Kings. No normal human could possibly be fit to summon 1 during the time of ancient Egypt."

**Unas: **"Heh, heh! Glad you now see how great I am! I had summoned her and made my request. But before we could even negotiate, she became enraged and sealed my body and soul away! I have slept for thousands of years until now because of this!"

In other words, he angered a devil woman and payed the consequences for it. Given his show off movements, I can only imagine what he did to upset her.

**Yuuto: **"A eternal curse for a mere request?"

**Rias: **"I'm sure there's more to the story then that."

**Unas: **"Regardless of why it happened, I'm here now and I'm cursed. And I will not give this body back unless you break the curse!"

If he was waiting for a big breasted devil, then that has got to have something to do with breaking the curse. But why would a devil woman makes such a curse?

****Rias: ****"You asked me to undo the curse that's placed upon you. But didn't you say the power of the curse was beyond my own?"

**Unas: **"That it is. But luckily we do not need to break the curse with force. When she sealed me away, she said "If you think so highly of yourself, then find yourself a beautiful devil woman for each of these trials!" She explained to me what I must do and then finished sealing me away."

****Rias: ****"So there are methods to undoing the curse. Very well then, I can't just leave my beloved Issei to suffer for my carelessness."

As usual, Rias shows how much she cares for her servants. She's always kind to us. And when it comes to Issei, well, he's special to her. Lately I've been feeling the same way. Based on what she said, she must feel responsible for him getting possessed. We both let our guard down when the sorcerer came out! It may be dangerous to set him free, but we don't have a choice!

****Rias: ****"But from what I heard, you said the devil who sealed you stated a beautiful devil for each trial, right? Not only does that mean there's more then one thing to be done, but it will require more then just me?"

**Unas: **"Yes! There are 3 trials in total that must be completed to undo the curse. Each one must be done by a beautiful devil woman, and each one a different one at that. But that shouldn't be a problem. Including yourself, there are 4 who fit that description here!"

The sorcerer turned Issei's face to the rest of us. Asia was frightened, Koneko-chan was annoyed, and I just smiled. As I said, it's better to not show fear.

****Rias: ****"I will not allow any of my servants to be subjugated to any horrendous actions!"

**Unas: **"You need not worry. None of the trials involve death, being cursed, or physical damage whatsoever. Although if you devil women of today are anything like the one who sealed me away, it may be less then to your liking."

****Rias: ****"If that's the case, then I will complete the most difficult one. Then we shall see what the others are."

Rias says this while holding her hips all dignified. Prideful as always, but for how long? If I had to guess, what he means by it not being to our liking like the devil who sealed him must mean the methods involve something perverted. Ufufu, this could be interesting. If that's the case, what will Rias have to do?

**Unas: **"Very well then. I will be relying on you to complete the first trial, red haired devil."

****Rias: ****"So what must I do to complete the first trial?"

**Unas: **"I'm glad you asked!"

After saying that, the sorcerer began to search for something in his sarcophagus. Or rather he's feeling around. He's not taking Issei-kun's eyes off of Rias, and he has and excited smile on his face. That leads me to believe I was right about it being perverted. But what could he need in there for that? I had no guesses for my question, but he stopped reaching around as he grabbed what he needed. He immediately brought what he grabbed out. The thing that was inside his sarcophagus was a belly dancers outfit. An outfit that women in Egypt wore as they danced. Although those outfits are very revealing, the normal ones are well covered in comparison to this one. Ufufu, I'm pretty sure I know what Rias has to do with that.

**Unas: **"To complete the first trial, you must put on this outfit and dance for my pleasure!"

Ufufu, I thought he'd say that. It looks like it will only cover the important bits. Wearing that will leave Rias only inches away from being naked. And if she's dancing in that, her breasts will definitely bounce around a lot. I'm sure Issei will be delighted to see that, not just the sorcerer. Although I'm not into other girls, even I'm a bit curious to see Rias like that.

Looking at her as she's being asked to perform, Rias isn't amused at all. The thought of a man other then Issei gawking at her while she's dressed like that must be embarrassing. Let alone dancing while he's looking. But she'll have to for Issei-kun's sake. Ufufu, Rias has always looked cute when feeling embarrassed. That should add to the charm of her dancing.

****Rias: ****"You say I need to put it on, but is it just that? Can I not wear it under or over my current clothes?"

**Unas: **"Of course not! How can such words even leave your mouth?! You can't wear anything else! Not even on your head or feet! It would completely go against the point of the trial if it was that simple! Now will you do it or not?!"

As Rias tried to find a loophole in the trials requirements, she failed. I do feel sorry for her, but I'm looking forward to seeing how good she looks. Not to mention how cute her reaction will be. And the sorcerer is right. It would be a waste of such an outfit if you didn't actually dress like that.

Rias now has her eyes closed and is in deep thought. When faced with a task she only ever does that to prepare herself for it. Meaning she's going to do it. I could offer to do it myself, I wouldn't mind. But I still think it'll be really funny to see her so embarrassed being in that. She should learn not to be so self conscious of these things anyways. Her body is amazing, so there's nothing to be worried about. Not to mention if I did it she'd probably regret it later, as I'm sure Issei-kun would have his eyes on me, ufufu.

****Rias: ****"Alright, I'll do it. I can't leave Issei as he is, and I wouldn't dare force any of the other girls to do this. If there's no other way, so be it. But once I put that on, dancing for you is the only thing I have to do, right?"

**Unas: **"I don't see how you can put the words "put this on" and "only" together like that! But yes, dance for these eyes in only this, then the trial is complete!"

He's extra excited for this. But I guess someone like Rias dancing in something like that would be near impossible for any man to resist.

**Koneko: **"Grumble."

Koneko-chan's pouting because of this. She never has liked a mans lustful look. But men are attracted to things like this like fireflies to a bug zapper. And like those bugs, he's no doubt going to fry for this after he's set free. Until then, let's just see what Rias has got.

**Part 2  
**

There's a bathroom in this room that Rias is now using to put that dancing outfit on. The sorcerer keeps Issei-kun's eyes glued to the direction of the door, waiting for her to come out dressed in it. No doubt Issei-kun's also waiting to see Rias skimpy clad. No one can really blame him though. Rias is going to look so sexy when she comes out. We all stand here waiting for her to come out. She was taking more time then you'd think she'd need. No doubt she's having trouble from feeling embarrassed. She really needs to loosen up. After all, if she's ever going to do it with Issei-kun, she needs confidence. But seeing her all flustered will still be a lovely sight. Not to mention her exposed body and her using it in her dance will be a entertaining way to know what Issei likes the most. After waiting for awhile, Rias finally opened the door. And as requested she's wearing nothing but a greatly exposed belly dancing outfit.

**Unas & ******Nishiura**: **"Whoa!" The sorcerer and the professor shouted out with excitement upon seeing Rias's body as it's open for viewing. Issei-kun's definitely having a good time seeing this too.

Ara-ara, I've put an S&M outfit on plenty of times while I was giving massages. But what Rias is wearing is so much more eye fetching that I feel as though what I've been doing is child's play. As I though, only the private areas of her body where covered. Aside from the rings she's wearing just above her ankles, her legs from top to bottom were bare. As was her arms from hand to shoulders, with the exception of some wristbands. Even her mid section was fully on display. As expected from a belly dancing outfit. Dressed bikini style, Rias's chest and below the waist areas were the only clothed parts of her body. Bikini style, but nowhere near as covering. Her top was pretty much just a nipple cover. So most of her breasts were left out in the open. I must say, Rias has matured well ever since we were kids. As I thought before, they're definitely going to be bouncing in that little thing. Ufufu, she better be careful. Or the comfort of having her nipples covered will be a thing of the past. But while her breasts were hard to miss, below the belt was no different. Heh, heh, or in this case below the string. The bottom piece she's wearing almost looks like a waistband and nothing more. In fact it almost looked like less, since it didn't go around to the front of her waistline. It was nothing but skin going down from there. And that skin could be seen in the form of crotch lining. For a moment it looked like that trail of skin was going to reveal Rias's biggest secret of all. Naturally it wouldn't be an outfit if it did, so there was something covering it. But just barely and it was being held up by string from her hip pieces. The only special place left on her body that hasn't been massively opened to view yet has been her butt. I saw the back of that tiny thing, when she turns around we're going to see a lot.

My, seeing Rias like this is giving me a hot feeling as it's making me imagine the things you would do with a man in that outfit. Even then I'm a bit curious to see how her body feels all over and how she'd react to being touched. Especially when it comes to her breasts. It's been awhile since I've felt them. They had such nice sensation and the voice she let out was adorable. I'll have to check again sometime.

**Nishiura: **"Oh dear God! I'm not sure this old heart of mine can take this! But I can't look away! For research that is. Even this tiny dancing garb Gremory-san has on can't be overlooked!"

The Professor is having a blast seeing Rias in her skimpy outfit. He tries to hide it by giving a reason for his excitement, but there's no denying it. That makes 3 lustful men who's hearts have been stolen by showing there's no carpet that comes with your drapes, Rias. As much as we can't see, we can see that.

**Asia: **"Oh! For Buchou-san to wear so little in front everyone like this! It's embarrassing, but I promised to observe to better myself! Don't worry Buchou-san, I won't look away and will learn everything I can from this! Dear God, please support Buchou through...AW!"

Once again Asia-chan hurts herself praying. Being the kind of girl she is, erotic stuff is not her forte. Especially at the level Rias is showing. Seeing her have to endure wearing that must be overwhelming. But she's keeping her promise to observe things tonight. Ufufu, I did say I would show her the adult world of devils. This will be a good way to help her break out of her shell of innocence. Seeing as she gets jealous when Issei-kun is eyeing other girls, she needs this.

**Koneko: **"..."

Koneko-chan hasn't said a word yet. I guess Rias's display of nearly everything has made every insult about perverts obvious. That girl will never get a boyfriend if she can't lighten up and try to enjoy such things. Maybe a little joke will help soothe her mood.

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, how undignified. To be wearing something that covers so little, one could say you're naked. But it's always good to look on the bright side of things. You look really good in that outfit, Buchou."

I let out a small laugh after making that joke. Although I thought to myself it would lighten up Koneko-chan's mood, I really did want to tease Rias a bit. She looked at me for a moment and definitely wasn't happy. Ufufu, I'm sorry, Rias. I couldn't resist. Seeing things get to you is such a cute sight. But I did mean it, you look really good. I can see why a man would want to get his hands on you. You should be proud of yourself.

**Yuuto: **"..."

I look over at Yuuto-kun, and he's the only 1 who's looking away from Rias. A gentlemen like always.

The rest of us are still looking at Rias as she's massively exposed, and she's blushing because of it. Ufufu, it's not every day we get to see her like that. Normally she's all proud and self confident. But now she's all shy and adorable. While we continued to stare at Rias, her arms started moving to cover herself up. But this was only for a brief moment as she stopped. She knows she has to dance for pleasure, so no covering up. Now she's just standing there letting her body be seen while feeling humiliated. Sorry Rias, but the look on your face is priceless.

**Unas: **"Heh, heh, heh! So many people in the world seek Heaven when they die. Yet the beauty I'm looking at is you, a being of Hell! Based on what I'm seeing, it looks magnificent down there! The ugly clothes you wore before hid so much of the natural blessing you have to offer! But wearing this outfit! Your tempting legs, beautiful arms, lovey belly, large breasts, yet to be seen butt, and exquisite crotch all have something to show! A fitting display for a woman such as yourself!"

The sorcerer not only spoke in a lustful manner about each or Rias's body parts, but even went as far to say she should be dressed as she is for being a woman! Upon hearing such foul words, Rias turned to him with a frustrated look! She definitely has every right to hate him for that! Men like that are scum that are better off dead! ...But I still get joy out of seeing Rias flustered and angry. Besides, we can make him pay for his words after the seal is broken. Rias realizes this and that she has to dance for him, despite his disrespectful words. Ufufu, this should be good.

****Rias: ****"Alright, so how long do I have to dance?"

**Unas: **"The mark of Agares should appear inside my sarcophagus whenever a trial is completed. You must dance until that happens! And when I say dance, you have to mean it!"

The sorcerer continues to tell Rias to do perverted things while being excited. Rias sighs at his words, but she's going to do it. So we all step back a bit to give her room to dance. Ufufu, no doubt this is going to be sexy.

She stands upright, then she holds her right arm out while using her left arm to hold her waist. As she stands like that, she shake her breasts up and down! Then the same thing with her hips. After that she started really started shake her hips while holding her arms up. My, with those hips going up, down, left, and right there's a lot down there to see. But it's not just down below, it's up above too. With pretty much only her nipples covered, her breasts are jumping around like animals. Which is appropriate as when she swung them to her right, one looked like it was trying to get out. She avoids either of them slipping out and then makes them bounce up and down. Ufufu, it's so embarrassing, but it's also very funny. Rias shakes hips while bringing her legs in and out as she does it. She's now holding her arms above her head, then she brings them down with force. Because of that, Rias's breasts bounced in and out.

After they settled down, she took a step forward and started spinning to her right. This gave us quite the view of her body. Not just her bouncing breasts from both the front and side, but we got to see her butt twice. Ufufu, as I though, her cheeks were out. As the sorcerer said, her yet to be seen butt has now been seen. Now she's swinging her breasts back and forth to her left while standing in place. She did this a few times and then turned her back to us. Rias is now clearly showing her greatly exposed butt. And she's shaking in front of everyone. Ufufu, this unbelievably amusing. I had to quickly hold my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud from seeing such a thing. Rias then begins walk away from us, and that allows us to view her butt in a new way. After she stops she starts to spin around again. She moves around beautifully as she shows it all off. She really is talented at keeping her breasts from getting out, because their bouncing around a lot. Upon finishing her spin around, Rias puts her arms behind her head and shakes her breasts around in a circle motion.

Ara-ara, Rias definitely knows what she's doing. She must have been practising such things to entertain Issei-kun. I'm sure Issei-kun is very pleased with what he sees. Pleased with what we all see that is. Every man here except Yuuto-kun have their eyes glued to Rias's near nude body. Even I feel a bit enchanted by seeing her dance like that with mere inches of cover on.

**Akeno: **"Ara-are, Buchou's sex appeal is definitely ranked high. I think her breasts have gotten bigger."

I decided to make another joke. But when I did, Rias looked over here as she danced. She looks really irritated this time. The moment she did, I put my fingers on my lip and let out a small laugh. I'm sorry, Rias, but the faces you make when you're being humiliated is too much to ignore. And it's not like I was insulting you, that was a complement I made about your breasts. Like I said before, I do need to check them again some time, just to see if they are bigger.

**Asia: **"Even though Buchou-san's barely dressed, she's still dancing with all her might! Her large chest could slip out at any moment! But she isn't wavering in the least! It doesn't matter what Buchou-san's faced with, she'll stand proud against it! I have to become more like her!"

Asia-chan who was being overwhelmed by how erotic Rias's outfit was earlier is now starting to feel inspired. The look on her face shows she's still embarrassed looking at her as she is doing what she's doing. But it's good that she's taking this to heart. Although she still needs to realize the joy in this rather then the need to do it, she's still making progress. Given time, Rias won't be the only girl in his house who can please him.

**Yuuto: **"..."

Yuuto-kun's still respecting Rias's privacy, and keeps eye averted.

**Koneko: **"...This...is looking suspicious."

Koneko-chan said something again after awhile. It looks like this whole thing is making her suspect something of the sorcerer, as now she's looking at him. Perhaps seeing such a perverted trial has made her realize why he was probably sealed away.

Rias keeps on dancing as we all watch her. She's blushing like I've never seen before because of it. I'd say this is probably for her the most embarrassing moment of her life thus far. For me, I find it to be the most adorable moment of her life. I'm definitely going to be teasing her about this every now and then for awhile. But I meant what I said before, her sex appeal is ranked really high. Issei-kun is probably going to be more infatuated with then ever before after seeing her like this. Winning him from her will not be easy. I didn't volunteer to do this because I wanted to see her humiliated and because I believe she would regret it if Issei-kun saw me like that. But after seeing her preference, I'm starting to think that might've been a mistake. When I do tease her, I best do it when Issei's not around. Or he's bound to say something like she looked amazing and that will just make her confident.

Back to Rias dancing, now she's turned around again and this time she's stretching her hands down to the floor. She's really showing off her butt this time. Not just that, wearing a bottom that revealing is really showing off her camel toe in that position. We even get to see her breasts from a different view between her legs. Looks like Rias is trying to up the sexy in her dancing to get the trial over with. As she's bending over, she drags her hands across the floor to her feet, and then up her legs to her butt. She gives her cheeks a squeeze and then strokes them while bending over a bit on her tiptoes. Now she's standing up straight while rubbing both cheeks in a different circle motion. First with her whole hands and then with her fingers. Now she took her hands off her butt and is swinging her hip in circle motion. After that, she started dragging her hands from her butt along her body as she turned around. When she was facing us again, her hands were on her breasts. While still moving around in place, Rias is now groping herself in front of everyone. Ara-ara, a lot of interesting ideas come to mind when you do that Rias.

She's giving them a good squeeze from the front, but she's doing more then just that. Afterwards she started rubbing them against each other. Then she grabs them and lifts one up while pulling the other down, then switches it up. She did this faster and faster until she lifted them both and thrust them down hard. Her breasts are now bouncing like never before and she walks backwards as they do. Once they stopped bouncing, she did a splits on the spot and made bounce again. At first her splits position was with one leg forward and the other back. But while still on the floor with her legs out, Rias began moving them back to the sides. Now Rias is really showing off her camel toe and crotch lining to us. And she didn't stop there, she lifted herself up by her hands. Then while bending her back she stuck her her barely clad crotch up higher. Ufufu, she's practically giving out an invitation for a man to come over and do her. We can see all but everything down there. We also get to see under her breasts again, but from another angle.

As she was just staying in place being eye candy, Rias quickly did a handstand flip. She really showed off what she had down below doing that. She landed in a crouching position and her breasts bounced around so much, it was a miracle her nipples didn't slip out. Besides that, her near exposed special area still left a lot be seen down there while in that position. Now Rias lays down on her front while bending her neck upwards. Because her head and hair wasn't in the way, this gave a full view of her breasts as they are pressed against the floor. That is until she stood up fast and gave us the view of them bouncing again.

Rias is no doubt feeling humiliation like never before on the inside. But she's still staying composed and sexy on the outside. I'm impressed that she's managed to pull this off despite all the embarrassing thoughts that must be floating around in her head. As I though, she must've been practising sexy dances to please Issei-kun. That's the only way she could be pulling these move off in a situation like this, rather then making them up on the spot. It also probably helps that despite the pressure she must be feeling from giving a horny sorcerer an eye feast of her, that those eyes belong to Issei-kun. And I must say, he's definitely getting his fill in that head of his.

**Nishiura: **"Cough, cough. I'm a researcher of ancient civilizations. The dancing garb is a rare piece that came from a long forgotten time. I must thoroughly study everything there's to learn from it."

The professor once again tried to pass off him enjoying the sight of Rias's body as him just studying the outfit. He might as well admit it. It's not like anyone can blame him for being entranced by Rias's flesh. Even a girl could get lost looking at how beautiful she is.

Rias continues to put on a belly dancing show. She's groping herself again, but with a little more action. This time she slipped hers hands into that tiny top of hers. Instead of just fondling them this time, she was pinching her nipples. At first it was with both hands, but now she's only doing it with one as the other slides down her body. She grabbed the left side of her scantily clad bottom that was holding up what little she had covering her unholy place. She gave it a little tug and showed off more of her skin at the hip. She then let it go after pulling out far enough to give her a smack. Now she's moving her fingers alone the string that leads to her little private cover. She then puts 2 of her fingers in the cover. Then along the other string to right hip and gave that side a sexy tug too. She went back and forth with this a few time. As I wondered what she could possibly do next, she brought her whole right hand down to her cover. What did she do next? She placed her entire right hand in there. Not just fingers like before, she put the whole thing in there. In front of all of us, are master, High class devil Rias Gremory is getting DOWN to business on herself. How very LOW class of her.

As I'm thinking up all these bottom jokes in my head, I'm biting my LOWER lip trying not to laugh. To think the trial hasn't been completed from this. Perhaps that's why she's going up a level in the pleasure department. Or down a level, one or the other. Speaking of down, while still touching herself, Rias is using her other hand to pull down the left side of her bottom. She allows her left hip to be seen entirely. Now Rias's bringing her hand around to her right to do the same thing to the other side. She did more then just reveal extra hip skin, she had let her scantily clad bottom drop from those hips to her feet. Rias has now gone from near bottomless to bottomless. The only cover she has now is her hand, and given where it's covering, it's very suggestive. With her bottom now down at her feet, her butt was now completely exposed too. Luckily for her, she was facing toward us and avoided it being seen. Seeing her like this, I have to cover my mouth again to not laugh. This is pure gold what she's doing. I was wonder just how LOW she can go. And she answered my question with what she did next. Rias then puts her free left hand between her breasts.

****Rias: ****"I..exist for...you..master! This..body of...mine...is...yours..to do..with...as you...please!"

Rias Winked after saying that. ...I'm...I'm at a lost for words. This is without a doubt Rias's finest moment ever. The way she blushes and sounds like humiliation hit her like a bullet. Seeing all this as she dropped her skimpy bottom to her feet is enjoyable beyond belief. It's the most embarrassed she's ever looked, and at the same time the cutest. I can only imagine how devastated she is having 3 different men see her with just her hand. I'm going to tease the hell out of her for this later. I'm already laughing like crazy on the inside from seeing her indecent display.

Rias continues to stand there bottomless before us while still moving around a bit to fit the dancing description. As we all continue to watch, we suddenly saw a bright light. We all turn to see what it was. A strange marking had appeared inside the sarcophagus. It was the mark of Agares, just like the sorcerer said. But as it appeared, part of it began to disappear. There were 2 other parts of the marking that matched what had disappeared. This must be the way to know how many trials remain.

**Akeno: **"It looks like you've completed the first trial, Buchou. You're dancing was definitely deserving of that."

**Asia: **"Eh, that was so embarrassing! As promised Buchou, I will take what I've learned here to heart!"

Without a moment to waste, I took an opportunity to tease Rias again. Asia also talked seriously about this, but brought up that this was embarrassing just to watch. And she mentioned learning from this, which no doubt further reminded her that she was being watched a lot. Once again she puts on an embarrassed face from hearing what we said. But she seems to be happy that she doesn't have to dance for the sorcerer's pleasure anymore. No one here is going forget this for a long time.

Rias continues to keep her secret spot as such while reaching down for her dropped bottom. She pulls it back up and stands up straight with relief. Ufufu, I'm very temped to tease her by asking if there's a difference between having it up or down. But I think I've teased her enough. I'll grant her mercy this time. Rias now walks back over to the bathroom. Now that she completed that dancing trial, she must be inching to get out of that piece of string and back into her clothes. A shame, this is probably a side of Rias we won't likely get to see again. It would've been cute to see her endure wearing that a little longer.

**Unas: **"What do you think you're doing, red haired devil?!"

The sorcerer randomly shouted at Rias as she walked away.

****Rias: ****"If you must know, I'm going to put my clothes back on. I've completed the first trial have I not? So there's no need for me to wear this anymore, right?"

**Unas: **"WRONG! The point of the trial, of you dancing in that lovely outfit, it was all a sigh of submitting to me! If you don't continue to wear only that until the curse is completely lifted, it'll act as a sigh that I'm no longer standing high! And that will bring us right back where we started!"

Ara-ara, this has become interesting. I was just thinking it be nice if we could see Rias brought down from her high status for a bit longer. I'm sure Issei and the professor both thought the same way. And it would seem the sorcerer also thinks that.

****Rias: ****"..."

Rias definitely isn't happy to hear that. I'm sure like me, she suspects he's lying. It's not impossible that he's telling the truth. Even though Rias dropped her bottom, she didn't entirely take it off. But for a number of reasons one can guess it's lie. But I suspect Rias will believe him, or rather she'll be too afraid that he's telling the truth. She definitely doesn't want the trial to repeat after she went through all that trouble to complete it. Though her troubles were priceless.

****Rias: ****"Sigh. Very well. I'd hate to have to dance like that again. I'll stay dressed like this until we're done."

Rias says this all red faced. She's already suffered the shame of dancing in that outfit and lacked enough shame to go bottomless in front of us. Now she can't even rebuild her confidence by getting dressed again. Instead she has to make do with confidence as small as her outfit. Ufufu, I do feel sorry for her, but I enjoy seeing her tormented more.

**Koneko: **"Stare."

While the sorcerer keeps Issei-kun's eyes on Rias, Koneko-chan keeps hers on him. She said it earlier that she was getting suspicious. But she seems really into it.

**Unas: **"Glad to see you understand! As I said before, what you're wearing is far more fitting then the sorry excuse for clothing you had before! Of course, the rule may be that you can only wear it and it alone! Heh, heh, heh, but it doesn't matter where! It just needs to be on you! If you feel like dropping the bottom to your feet again, or feel like lifting the top up because it's too hot, feel free to do so!"

Once again, the sorcerer mocked Rias. But he didn't point out all she had showing in that shameful outfit. This time he mocked her for going bottomless in front of him earlier. Because he reminded her of that, she looked at him in anger again. Granted she's smile while looking at him, but that's just because the thought of annihilating him makes her happy. I can't blame her, when a man talks down to a woman like she's his sex toy, he needs to be punished! But although I agree with her reason for being angry, I still enjoy the sight of her humiliation and frustration. And she's definitely angrier then ever before. With barely any time to recover from dropping it down to her feet, I guess being reminded of it would have to do that. I also wanted to do that, but chose to give her a break. But I can't say I haven't enjoyed her reaction to it. Although I enjoy her getting angry and embarrassed, she really should lighten up. Asia even thought she was standing with pride earlier. If she tried, she could find enjoyment in this. I'm starting to feel another need to tease her. When I think back to her going bottomless, that gives me an idea. Maybe when we're done with the sorcerer, I should pull her bottom down just for fun. Ufufu, I'll make sure no one sees anything important, but she's going to be so red from that.

**Koneko: **"Grumble!"

Koneko-chan continues to watch the sorcerer like a hawk. I'm sure she wants to make a move, but that's still Issei-kun right there. Please bare with it, Koneko-chan.

Back to Rias, she's taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Ufufu, seeing her try to keep her cool makes me wanna push some more buttons to get her fired up again. But that's probably not the best idea. If I do that, the sorcerer is likely to get in on the action. We can't have Rias lashing out at Issei-kun without thinking. Or Koneko-chan who's even more likely to do it. I'll wait until I pants Rias later before saying something to irritate her.

**Rias: **"Looking back at your sarcophagus, it would appear you told the truth. That was definitely the crest of Agares that showed up. Although it changed after appearing."

**Unas: **"Indeed. It takes a different form depending on how many trials there are to be done."

**Akeno: **"Now that Buchou's danced for you, there's only 2 left. What do they involve?"

**Unas: **"Neither of them are as splendid as the one that was just completed! But they're both amazing nonetheless! Let's get the simple one out of the way first. For this trial, I must be kissed by a beautiful devil woman!"

A kiss now? I certainly wouldn't mind doing that with Issei-kun. Ufufu, but I imagine Rias is going to hate seeing Issei lock lips with someone other then her.

**Koneko: **"GRUMBLE!"

Koneko-chan gets even angrier when he said that. She already held back her anger from him having Rias dance practically naked for him. And fully naked down below during the end. She should be careful, he might ask her to do it if she keeps making a scene. This is what I was thinking and ironically he looked at her. When he did, Koneko-chan made a surprised face rather then an angry one.

**Unas: **"Little devil girl! I've noticed since the first half of the last trial that you've had your eyes on me! We're you jealous that my dancing servants deservedly dressed body had all the attention?!

Now the sorcerer's teasing Koneko-chan. He really likes doing that, thought I'm not one to talk. But I fear for Issei-kun if he does something with her. Especially when he just called her small and talked disrespectfully about Rias again. He really love humiliating her with words.

**Rias: **"..."

Rias may have gotten use to his vile words. But I can tell they don't go unnoticed by her. That's the third time he's said she's properly dressed wearing those dots of clothing. She's not showing it as much this time, since I'm sure she realizes he enjoys her anger. I'm definitely on her side for when we kill him later. But although I don't agree she's properly dressed, I find her hilariously dressed. Ufufu, once again, I'm not going to let her live this down anytime soon.

As for Koneko-chan, she reacted in less then a second when he called her little devil. She's very sensitive about being under developed. She's holding back for now. But I get the feeling she plans to hit Issei-kun later. The sorcerer inside him or not.

**Koneko: **"It's clear without a doubt that you're a complete pervert. But that stare you gave Buchou as you watched her dance. It gave off the presences of something more then just a pervert. It was that of a truly lustful beast. It's something I've never seen in anyone's eyes except Issei-senpai's. As I looked, I wondered if it was you or Issei-senpai even as he's lost control who was responsible for that stare. That's why I kept staring. I've been trying to figure out if you're another one of senpai's kind, or if senpai's lust is even greater then I thought."

Koneko-chan's never been big on saying many words. To hear her say that much is a miracle itself. She must really think when it comes to Issei-kun being a pervert. Is it because she hates that side of that much? Or does she secretly have feelings for him? I might be going a little far with that second one.

**Unas: **"You say all that, but I beg to differ! You can't fool me! I felt it every moment I took notice of your staring! It was the stare of interest! A stare that carried desire for me! That being the case are wishes are the same thing! For the second trial I shall make use of you! Now come here and give me a kiss as intense as your stare!"

Ara-ara, trying to steal a kiss from Koneko-chan are we? I don't see this ending well. At least that's what I though. I expected her to hit him right after he said that. But even as he approaches her with Issei-kun's lips puckered, she's not doing anything. She has a shocked expression on her face, but she just stands there as he gets closer to her lips. One might guess that maybe she cares enough to let him have one little kiss. But knowing Koneko-chan-

**Koneko: **"Stay away from me."

As I thought, Koneko-chan punched him. I saw that coming. Her not doing anything was either her in shock or giving him a chance to back down. It didn't matter which one, he was definitely not going to get that kiss.

**Asia: **"Issei-san!"

The sorcerer began to fall backwards after getting punched. Since that means Issei-kun is also falling, Asia-chan ran to help him. But she tripped over her own feet again. So she just fell on top of Issei-kun as he was falling. But the strange thing was that the moment that happened, we saw a glow again. Everyone looks over at the sarcophagus and the mark of Agares appeared again. Like before, a part of it disappeared to show how many trails remain.

**Akeno: **"It would seem trial 2 has been done. Question is, how?"

Koneko-chan definitely didn't let him kiss her. So what happened?

**Rias: **"Asia's head hit Issei's as they were falling. I think she accidentally gave him a kiss on the cheek when that happened."

**Koneko: **"..."

**Akeno: **"What's the matter Koneko-chan?"

**Koneko: **"He tried to kiss me on the lip even though that wasn't required. He deserves to sleep forever."

Ufufu, Koneko-chan is so cute. But I can understand not wanting to kiss someone you don't love. Especially on the lip when you don't have to. The sorcerer is a sneaky pervert. Although it's unlikely, maybe Rias could've worn the belly dancing outfit under or over her clothes. Even if she doesn't think that's true, her face is definitely going to go red if I tell her that. Tempting, but I'll reserve teasing her until I take off her bottom later.

**Asia: **"AW! Issei-san! Are you alright?!"

We all looked at Asia-chan when she screamed! She's trying to wake up Issei-kun who's lost consciousness! It looks like when Koneko-chan punched the sorcerer she knocked them both out! I have a bad feeling about that!

**Part 3  
**

**Asia: **"Issei-san! Please wake up!"

Asia-chan desperately tries to make Issei-kun wake up. I offered to use water magic to see if that worked, but Rias suggested we shouldn't risk shocking him again. It was already bad enough doing it once, and we're lucky nothing happened. At least I think. I haven't felt anything.

**Akeno: **"Now Koneko-chan, the sorcerer might have deserved that, but that was no reason to hit poor Issei-kun. For all you could've known, knocking him out could've been bad."

**Koneko: **"Issei-senpai was definitely on board with what that perverted corps wanted to do. And nothing happened, if it did it would teach senpai a lesson."

As usual, Koneko-chan says terrible things about Issei-kun for being a pervert. What she said in the past about him was one thing, but what she said here was truly heartless. I seriously think the chances of her finding a lover with that attitude are just about 0. Me and Rias really need to talk with her some time.

**Yuuto: **"Come on now, Koneko. Issei-kun may be a pervert, but you'd definitely never live it down if something terrible happened to him because of you."

But to counter her cruelty, we have Yuuto-kun who says something nice. Issei-kun may not like him much because he gets jealous of him, but I'm sure he'd be touched to hear that.

**Rias: **"Trust me Koneko, I understand wanting to hit him more then anyone. But no more hitting Issei. Nothing happened to him this time it would appear. But that might have only been luck. When he wakes up we hurry up and finish the last trial."

With Rias telling her off too, that makes 3 of us. Koneko-chan looks down in shame after hearing all this from us. Despite what she said, she didn't really mean any of it. She just has a tendency to act without thinking when annoyed or angered.

We all wait here for the sorcerer to wake up so we can finish the final trial. Since Rias danced with her stuff hanging out and Asia gave him a kiss, that leaves me and Koneko-chan as the only ones who haven't done one. After what she did with the last one, there's no way Koneko-chan is doing the next trial. Especially since the sorcerer said it's harder then the last one. That means I'll have to do it.

**Rias: **"Issei, wake up. We're almost done."

Rias reached down to pat Issei-kun on the cheek. Unlike my water magic, that shouldn't be too much of a shock. Ufufu, but I'd say seeing Rias might do the trick. As requested by the sorcerer, she's still wearing the belly dancing outfit and it alone. Him knocked out doesn't change the risk of the trial repeating. And if he woke up to find out he gets another show, who knows what he'd say to piss Rias off. Since that's all she's wearing, she could easily substitute for a naked woman. And seeing her lovely body exposed like that would probably leave most women even when naked ignored by men. I can only imagine how overjoyed Issei-kun and the sorcerer will be to see her breasts and secret spot up as close as they are right now. Especially seeing them upon waking up.

As I held back my giggling as I thought how happy Issei-kun and the sorcerer will be to see Rias that naked that close up, a thought crossed my mind. He might try to pull a fast one on her and cop a feel. Although I'd love to hear the sound of her voice from that, that's something we can't let happen. But although Rias doesn't look it dressed like that, she's not helpless. There's no way the sorcerer will manage to pull that off. And even if he does, at least it'll be Issei-kun's hands doing the touching. I'm sure Rias is use to that by now. I have a hard time not giggling again thinking about that, but then I hear something in the sarcophagus!

**Asia: **"AW!"

The moment Asia-chan heard that she screamed. Then she ran over here to hide behind me. Rias feared something might've went wrong! When she said we shouldn't take the chance of shocking him again, I took it as her being paranoid from all that's happened to her. I know a lot about spirits, and not one that I know of would have trouble possessing because of that. But it looks like we might've met one! If the sorcerer has returned to his body, then what's happened to Issei-kun?!

Rias walks over to check inside! She best be careful! We don't know if there was a conditions when It came to him possessing Issei-kun! If not he might be able to take control of her! Regardless of what he's done so far, to be able to do what ever he wants while controlling her body would be going way over the line! But we need to know what's going on and it might be unsafe for more then one of us to get near it at a time!

As Rias looks in there, nothing is happening. Perhaps he only had enough magic for one possession. But that still leaves one question, is Issei-kun alright?! I wonder this while looking at him! And as I looked at him on the floor, I suddenly see him move! He moved really fast so I didn't even have time to say anything. And what he was moving fast towards or rather who was Rias. Before I could say anything, while still on the floor the sorcerer reached up and rubbed Rias's butt!

**Rias: **"AHHHH!"

Rias screamed the moment he touched her! I too was shocked at first by what happened! So the sorcerer is still in there! But I quickly realized what happened and calmed down. Why did I calm down? Because this was priceless. Rias was getting her butt stroked. And both her face and voice upon reacting to it was the cutest combination of the 2 I had even come across. Maybe I should go for her butt instead of her breasts when I want to tease her next time. I've never felt her down there. Normally I would say the sorcerer rubbing Rias's butt was unacceptable. But since it was Issei-kun's hand doing the rubbing, I just found her screaming and jumping up really cute.

She tried to move away the moment she was touched there. But that turned out to be a mistake, as the sorcerer grabbed her revealing bottom the moment she did! As Rias got further away, the bottom went further down! That's right, the sorcerer pulled down her dancing bottom! Rias butt went from skimpy bottomed to bare bottomed in a flash!

**Rias: **"AH!"

Since Rias was walking away when he pulled it down, she ending up falling over! I was shocked in 2 different ways when I saw her on the floor with her butt now completely exposed!

****Nishiura: **"**WHOA!**"**

**Asia: **"AH!"

**Akeno: **"Oh my. This was unexpected."

The professor becomes delighted seeing Rias's butt out. Asia-chan on the other hand screamed from seeing her misfortune. As for me, much like her legs I found myself caught when it came to the 2. I showed pity in my voice, but I was holding back a bit of humor in my voice. Although I feel really sorry for Rias right now, I can't help but smile at what I'm seeing. Her butt was not only touched, it's now being shown entirely. I myself had planed to pull down her bottom to tease her later. Although I planed to not let everyone else see too much. At least she was walking away and fell on her front. So while we can all see her cute butt, we can't see her naughty devil at the front. This is still a misfortune, but it's not so bad. Might as well make the best of it by finding humor in it. Ufufu, like how me and the sorcerer were both thinking of going for the bottom. Much like how we both preferred her to keep up the sexy exposure, as well as enjoyed her being embarrassed and frustrated. My thoughts for teasing Rias and his thoughts for humiliating her seem to be in sync. Same when thinking Koneko-chan's staring might be her with a crush.

As we all look down at Rias and her bare butt, she looks back at us. The looks she's making from it being seen wasn't a shy one. The look on her face was one of utter bedlam. To of have her body indecently touched without permission before pulling her bottom down, and doing it all in front of everyone. For a high class devil like her, that fall to the floor must have been further then it looked. I do feel sorry for her, but it could've been a lot worst, and once again this isn't so bad. I think we can laugh about this later, I know I will.

**Unas: **"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! You'll have to forgive me! I was still feeling a bit dizzy from the little devil's punch! I looked around and thought I saw a hand of fate trying to help me up! Oh my! I see you've taken my advice on dropping your bottom more seriously then I though! Heh, heh, your now seen butt truly is worthy of being seen by me! Oh, I see you accidentally fell over! Allow me to help you up my little dress DOWN doll, heh!"

The sorcerer says all these things while making Issei-kun get up. He didn't just replace her bottom with humiliation, he further toyed with her with words. Even acting as though it was all an accident while Rias is losing it. Although I can find some amusement in this, I've still grow to hate him more then ever now! It's bad enough Rias's butt is out on the floor, but to bring up the "yet to be seen butt" thing again by saying "now seen butt", to say the hands of fate made this so, and to call her a dress down doll! Me and Rias definitely need to kill this, I was going to say man, but that would be a complement he doesn't deserve! I was trying to play off what he did to Rias a moment ago by laughing inside, but now I know he's not going to stop! I know this because despite all he's done to her both verbally and physically since telling her to wear nothing but that extra exposed belly dancing outfit, he trying to reach down and touch her butt again!

**Koneko: **"Divine level pervert!"

Although I was about to stop him, Koneko-chan was already doing that. She grabbed the arm he was using to reach down at Rias. Then started to twist it behind Issei-kun's back, and bending said back. I know the sorcerer deserves this, but Issei-kun definitely doesn't. He didn't say Issei-kun could still feel, but I imagine he can. And I don't think Koneko-chan cares if he can or can't.

**Unas: **"AH! You really are a violent one, aren't little devil girl?! Were you just shy when I tried to kiss you and really are jealous of my naked dancer getting the attention?! Or is you hurting me your way of helping me find a new chance for enjoyment, like it did just now?!"

Once again the sorcerer decides to be a smart ass. He just doesn't know how to stop does he?

**Koneko: **"GRUMBLE!"

**Unas: **"AH!"

Koneko-chan hated his foul words and put him in a harder lock for it. You'd think she'd learn after last time and at least after he said it. Her punching him in the face was what led to this in the first place. Although I can understand wanting to hurt him. But I still feel sorry for Issei-kun.

**Asia: **"Buchou-san!"

Asia-chan who was also devastated by what happened to Rias went over to help her. She helped her get back on her feet, but Rias butt was still exposed! She got up all the way like that before realizing it and then covered it with her hands! This must be really getting to her if she didn't even notice that!

Rias reaches down to pick up her bottom again. This time because she was forced to. But she didn't pull anything up. I wondered what she was doing as I look down to her feet. And her feet were all I saw, because the dancing bottom was gone!

**Unas: **"Well! It would appear that even the attire you wear is realizing you lacking such is how it should be! As it's now disappeared!"

The foul mouthed sorcerer continues to spew shit from Issei-kun's mouth! He obviously did something! Koneko-chan grabbed a hand he was hiding. He was holding Rias's missing belly dancing bottom! Somehow when he pulled it down off her, he managed to sneak it off her all together! I can see he's well experienced in this!

**Unas: **"Oh, did I take it?! I'm sorry! It's as the little devil here said earlier! Entering this body has had some weird effects on me! I suddenly had an urge to find out if the rule of you not being able to wear anything else actually meant the entire outfit had to be on! That's unfortunate! But there was a chance it could've undone trial 1 and we could've had a repeat of your unearthly dancing! Wouldn't we all like that!"

This sorcerer just doesn't seem to ever run out of things to say! This was his plan from the moment he woke up! That's if he really did get knocked out! He moved his real body to get Rias who was standing near both him and it to move into place. Then with her focus being on his body to be prepared for anything, she left herself vulnerable from behind. And with her standing right next to him while having her cheeky butt facing him, she was practically begining to get rubbed! Then since she reacted by moving away, she made it all to easy for him to trip her over being de-bottomed! In her flustered state and her tripping, she couldn't stop him from pulling it down and off!

Taking it off was going across the line a thousand times over! Not just for that being what it is, but because he was trying to undress Rias and undo the first trial! Both striping her in front of everyone, luckily without the most important spot being seen, and having her dance skimpy again! The Agares devil who sealed him was way too lenient!

Looking back at the bottomless Rias, she begins to turn towards him. No doubt she'll have a face of terror like I've never seen on her before! This is what I expected, but she didn't seem too troubled. Her face held no extreme emotion what so ever. Even as she stood there with only a hand as cover down below, she remained completely calm. Something's not right here!

Rias takes her bottom back from him. Then calmly puts it back on like nothing happened. There's no way she's OK with what happened. Yet the look on her face says otherwise. Unless! Perhaps Rias has gone full circle. She's gotten so angry that she's become so overwhelmed with happiness for being able to kill him later! The sorcerer is in for it now. As when a devil's emotions get this great, the victim of their attacks feels the weight of them on their very soul.

**Koneko: **"..."

**Unas: **"AH!"

Koneko-chan isn't letting up, even as Rias is back on her feet. I can understand her anger! But she needs to let him up so I can finish the final trial and set Issei-kun free, or this all have been for nothing.

**Rias: **"Let go of him, Koneko. We need to complete the last trial."

Rias said that to Koneko-chan knowing the same thing. Even in the state her mind is in, she knows what must be done. Just one more trial to go. And like I though before. Since Rias belly danced while almost showing her stuff, since Asia-chan gave him a kiss, and Koneko-chan's definitely not going to be asked again. That means it's up to me. Ufufu, I'm a bit excited to find out how perverted my trial is going to be. It can't be too bad if it's with Issei-kun. This will mean I'll be able to tease Rias for showing so much, and for getting to do something with Issei-kun in front of her. But after a few days have passed and she's recovered from this. Even I'm not that cruel.

**Rias: **"We've complete the first 2? Now what's the last one?"

Rias moves on without much thought. She really wants to get this over with so she can kill him. And I'll be there to help her. It's the least I can do after all the jokes I made.

**Unas: **"As you requested earlier, the trial you did my dancing devil was by far the most difficult one. And as I said before, the second was the simplest being merely a kiss of any sort. Like the second trial, the third will require physical contact. But unlike the rest, it has a special condition! Although it still doesn't compare to the first!"

Is that so? Given the nature of these trials, that can only mean the last one involves feeling us up. Ufufu, I'm that I'm against it. I was already becoming very fond of Issei-kun after our fight with Riser. And after hearing Rias's voice when the sorcerer gave her cheeks a stroke, I'm even more curios to know what his touch feels like.

**Rias: **"A special condition? What does that exactly involve?"

**Unas: **"Ha! I will tell you! But first, let me say this. You, black haired devil, I will be needing you for this one!"

He points to me. I'm a bit surprised by that. Given what he said to her even after she hit him, I thought he might try to make a move on Koneko-chan again. But I don't need to worry as he's already aiming for me. But if this trial involves him coping a feel, and breasts being the thing that woke him up, I have but one guess on this special condition is.

**Unas: **"To complete the third trial, I must plant my face in the breasts of a well blooming devil woman!"

Plant his face in my breasts? Ara-ara, that's more then I expected. But I'm still willing to allow that. It's still Issei-kun's face after all, and this is even better then simply his hand. When Rias told me she tried to give her virginity to Issei to break off her engagement. She didn't say what happened, but she was touching her chest in a weird way while blushing. Issei-kun obviously got to feel them then, and probably again. Ironically, while he and Asia were out tonight, I asked her if he ever grabbed them. When I did she said, "Heh, him doing that or not is my little secret!" as she smiled. I know Rias, if she went even further then that she definitely would've said that was nothing in someway. If that's the case, doing this would mean I'll have the pleasure of having Issei-kun face plant mine before her.

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, you really are a naughty sorcerer aren't you? Alright. We need to get Issei-kun back. And besides, I am curious to know what being touched by Issei-kun's like, given the sound it made Buchou make. If just a hand did that, I can't imagine what a face will do."

After what Rias has had to put up with as of late was tough on her. I really shouldn't tease her anymore, but I just can't resist the urge. After all, if this is going to be the first time Issei-kun's going to face plant someone's breasts. Well, how could I not rub it in her face that it's my breasts he's rubbing his face in? At this point I may end up fighting with her later. Then again, after this she'll probably want to rest to forget this. She'll probably have fun with Issei-kun to relieve her stress. I wonder how far she'll go then.

**Unas: **"Well then, I'll be helping myself then!"

The sorcerer slowly made his way to me. I see he likes leaving things in suspense to make things even more exciting. And it's certainly working, not just on him, but me too. Just what am I going to feel when Issei-kun's cheeks and my breasts make contact? I can't wait to find out. But it seems I have to as he suddenly stopped moving altogether. I didn't know why, but he looked confused and angry. If I had to guess, Issei-kun must be regaining control. It's not exactly unheard of that some have overcome being possessed by spirits with willpower. But it requires a lot of it to do it. If Issei-kun's doing it now after all this time, it can only mean 1 of 2 things. Either Koneko-chan knocking him out effected the sorcerers power, or Issei-kun doesn't want to share my breasts. Or both those things.

****Akeno: ****"Giggling!"

That's so cute I can't help but giggle. I'm glad to know Issei-kun thinks that highly of me. Now that I've thought of that, I don't even consider his powers weakening. But it won't even matter if the sorcerer gets to feel them too. For one thing, it will still be Issei-kun actually touching me, not really him. And for another, he won't even live long enough to really enjoy what he got to feel. So there's no downside for me here. I just stand here holding my cheek while smiling and leaving my chest wide open. But he's still struggling. Ara-ara, I love what you're doing for me, Issei-kun. But you'll never get to enjoy them if you don't do it. As much as he struggled, Issei-kun eventually gave in and went face first into my breasts!

**Akeno: **"AW! Ara-ara, you sure are a bold one, Issei-kun.

This feels even better then I thought it would! Is this how it feels for all women who get this from a man? No, this must be Issei-kun specifically! I need to get him to do this more times in the future. I've been thinking about it for awhile, but next time I drain away his dragon aura, I think I'll be sucking 2 different things that time!

**Issei:** "The mummy man was right! This is the true Heaven!"

A heaven that you'll be enjoying a lot more in the future, Issei-kun. But that's for another time, right now we have to deal with the sorcerer! Now that he face planted my breasts, his soul was released from Issei-kun! And it returned to his real body!

**Koneko: **"The evil auras power has skyrocketed."

More then that, it's reaching critical levels! It's going to be released with force! Everyone realized this and acted upon it! Rias quickly grabbed the professor, Koneko-chan did the same with Asia, and Yuuto was managing with his speed! I also put up a barrier to protect me and Issei-kun! But it wasn't my best one as I was left a little unfocused from having my first face plant still in progress!

(EXPLOSION)

**Everyone: **"AH!"

We screamed as the explosion sent us flying! I managed to focus some of my magic behind me to break through the wall before we hit it! But between my barrier not being perfect and hitting the floor in the next room, I still took some damage! As I laid here on the floor, I could still feel Issei-kun's face in my breasts! In fact they hit my breasts pretty hard due to the impact! I still enjoy the feeling, but this isn't the time right now! Even he realizes that as he gets up to look around! I do too and see Asia-chan and Koneko-chan laying on the floor. They're a little shooken, but they were alright. Yuuto also managed to avoid the blast. I don't see Rias and the professor anywhere though, but I'm sure they're both alright.

**Unknown man: **"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

As we got up I heard a new voice! But I don't have to think much about who's voice it is! We all look back at where door to the room we were just in use to be! A man rapped in bandages now stands there!

**Unas: **"At long last! After waiting thousands of years! I, the great king and sorcerer Unas am finally free! You have my thanks young devils. Thanks to you, I'm not only free, but can now find that Agares woman and get my revenge! She'll pay for treating me like a pest!"

**Issei: **"Damn it all! I'm sorry everyone. I tried to warn you. He lied about the curse preventing him from resting in peace! Undoing it actually meant reviving him!"

**Rias: **"I expected that to be the case from the very beginning. Curses that bind souls simply to keep them marooned in this world isn't exactly common amongst us devils."

We all look up after hearing Rias's voice. She was standing on a statue. Now that she can go on the offensive, she's in a good mood again. She's smiling while holding her hips with pride like earlier. She'd look cool, if she wasn't still wearing nothing but that skimpy dancing outfit. I'd love to bring that up, but it be pure evil to kill her mood, and now's not the time to be playing with her!

**Yuuto: **"Buchou, where's the professor?"

**Rias: **"I saved him."

Rias pointed to the second floor. The professor was up there hiding behind a pillar.

**Rias: **"Now that we've gotten all that out of the way. Unas, would do me a favor and answer a question I have?"

**Unas: **"I'm listening."

**Rias: **"You said before that you summoned the devil woman who sealed you away. And that she casted said curse on you when you were making your request. What exactly did you ask of her?"

The moment Rias asked her question, he lifted his leg while posing with a shocked face. Now he's folding his arms with his eyes close and his face red. It looks like Rias has asked him to tell us something embarrassing. Is he going to tell us?

**Unas: **"..It...It was as I said before! I was simply calling for a devil to help further my already great powers. But I had no idea the devil that I summoned would be such a beautiful woman. The sight of her was unlike any woman I had ever seen before! At that moment all I could think about was her! As for what my wish ended up being, well a lot of them had come to mind at the time. I believe I had asked her to become my queen...no, no, no! Now I remember. I had asked her to become my slave, so I could enjoy her forever!"

This man's lack of self control when it comes to his lust really does come with a lack of fearing those he lusts for. Whether it's behind someone else's face or not, he will say and do as he pleases. Which not only got him in trouble back then, but now too.

**Rias: **"And yet you wonder why such a terrible fate came upon you?"

**Unas: **"Huh?"

**Rias: **"The family of the Grand Duke Agares aren't just any common devils. If you try to make use of them, they expect to be properly payed. And if you were to ask an inappropriate request of them and didn't have enough to compensate, they would not take it kindly. No wonder she fell into a rage a locked you away in that sarcophagus."

Rias has no doubt been waiting to talk back to him for awhile now. Specifically to talk down to him as he did her. But given her position at the time, she couldn't effectively make a threat. And talking back to him would've only been a way of asking him to belittle her with even more words. Given what she was wearing in front of everyone and what she did in front of everyone, she was easy to hurt with words. It's good to see her looking confident again, but it still means little if she's still leaving herself exposed in front of everyone. I'm still tempted to say it, but I won't.

**Unas: **"How dare you talk to me like that, belly dancing devil! Human or devil, it makes no difference! No one disrespects me! Let alone of woman like you or that Agares devil! You and your subjects will all pay for your words!"

But the sorcerer did it for me. Calling Rias a belly dancing devil? He's called her a few names earlier, but that one has some kind of really special charm to it. I think I might use that in the future. But for now, his disrespect for women means he needs to be punished! Same goes for threatening us! As such we all get ready for battle!

**Boosted Gear: **"Boost!"

We're all ready to fight the sorcerer, and Rias also jumps down to join us!

**Rias: **"We went through all that effort to set you free. Some of the effort you intentionally forced upon us. And not only are you ungrateful, but you continue to speak ill of me and all woman! The afterlife is definitely where you should be heading."

I couldn't agree more with that! Every claim and act of his that found itself heading Rias's way has been nothing more then a crime! Granted I did enjoy it to a degree, but still. And each one is twice as worst when you take into account he did them while we were freeing him from eternal punishment! It's only fitting that he face another one!

**Rias: **"Professor, I know you and your colleagues went through a lot to get him here. But if he's not taken care of now, it will definitely get out of hand. Are you alright with us eliminating him?"

**Nishiura: **"Alright is a strong word! After all we went through to get him here and have no mummy, it's nothing short of a nightmare! But I imagine it will only get worst if it's not done. B-But if you be so kind as to not destroy the sarcophagus, I think we can make do with that."

**Rias: **"That's fine. After we kill him you can have it. In the meantime, I would suggest you leave for now, unless you wish to be in danger."

**Nishiura: **"Um, yes, of course! Please come get me when you're done."

With the professor leaving, that's one less thing to worry about.

**Unas: **"When you kill me?! You're not even going to say if?! I've stripped away your clothing, had you dance for me, used your body to satisfy my needs, and even touched you against your will! Yet through all that you still remain so prideful and arrogant?! You're no different then the devil from all those years ago! All of you devil women are the same! I can't stand to live in a world where you all roam about!"

Nor can we stand to live in a world where you still breath! As such we won't have to stand it much longer! And you won't speak of doing all those things to Rias or be proud of it all ever again!

**Koneko: **"Focus perverted-senpai."

I didn't see, but Issei-kun did something to make Koneko mad. I imagine he was eyeing Rias's skimpy clad figure again. Ufufu, even now he's true to his lust.

**Unas: **"I guess you'll all have to learn your place the hard way! Take this!"

The second he shouted, the bandages he wore began to levitate off of him. And even faster then that they quickly flew over to where we were! Before I could do anything, they rapped around my body!

**Asia:** "AH!"

**Koneko: **"Uh."

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara."

**Rias: **"EH!"

All of us girls had our arms and legs constricted! Even more then that, we were all then carried up into the air by them! I try to break free, but not only are these too strong for me to break, something about them is keeping me from using my magic!

**Unas: **"Ha, ha, ha! You see now?! I wasn't dressed like a mummy in there because that devil woman had a sense of humor! I have these because they act as my greatest weapon! I can move them around as if they're apart of my body!"

**Issei: **"First the breast plant monster and now you. We seem to be running into a lot of enemies who like to bind girls. But you forget we're still free. Let's go Kiba!"

**Yuuto: **"On it!"

**Unas: **"Hold it you 2! I'd think twice about attacking me if I was you! Look at your friends!"

**All the girls: **"AH!"

All of a sudden me and the rest of the girls were being crushed by the bandages! He later stopped, but if he had kept squeezing like that, he could've easily killed us!

**Unas: **"The bandages that are used to encase corpses as they're mummified are ordinarily stronger then some metals! So you can only imagine how strong these ones are! They're not getting loose and I can easily crush them whenever I want! I didn't bother to use them on either of you 2, but that's only because I would sooner die then do bondage with a man!"

**Akeno: **"This is quite problematic! We can't break loose!"

**Unas: **"Of course you can't! These were wrapped around my body the whole time I was asleep! They've constantly been absorbing small portions of magic this whole time! There's no devil magic in existence that can tear them! But enough of that. I obviously have to kill all of you. But that seems like a waste of such fine bodies! Perhaps I'll have my way with you 4 as I keep you as my prisoners!"

**Issei: **"Like hell you will! You think I'll just stand by and watch you violate everyone?!"

**Unas: **"Ha! Well you can look away if you wish. But if you try to attack me, they're goners!"

This has turned out worst then I possibly could've thought it would! With our lives in the sorcerers hands, Issei-kun and Yuuto-kun can't do anything to help us! And it's as he said, they bandages are packed with too much of his magic for us to over power! To make matters worst, he plans to rape us all while we're powerless! For years I've had somewhat of a hate for all men, but my hate for this one might surpass even my hate for HIM! But it still gets worst, as I haven't even given my virginity to Issei-kun yet! And I'll never get the chance to do that if he takes that from me now! We need to escape someway or another!

**Boosted Gear: **"Explosion!"

Out of the blue Issei-kun activated his sacred gear. He's grown much stronger since he first joined us, but there's no way he can defeat him before he kills us! Then again, I'd prefer that to being his sex toy!

**Issei: **"Hey! Mummy pervert! You just said you'd rather die then do bondage with men, right? Well then unlike the woman who cursed you, allow me to grant your wish!"

**Unas: **"Oh? And how do you plan to do that? I'll crush these girls if you come at me!"

**Issei: **"I don't come at guys, I come at girls!"

Issei-kun quickly jumped up after making his claim. He then touched Buchou. What's he doing? It wasn't just her, he then touched me on my side, and then touched Asia-chan. Now he's heading for Koneko-chan

**Koneko: **"!"

She doesn't look happy about that in the least. And I don't mean she simply doesn't want to be touched, the look on her face was like nothing I've ever seen on her before.

**Issei: **"Koneko-chan, I'm sorry! But this is the only way."

Issei-kun apologized while touching her. The only way? What could touching...wait a minute. During our training for our fight with Riser, when I was teaching him magic, Issei-kun asked me something. When we talked about specialties, he asked me a question about his.

**Unas: **"What is touching these women suppose to do?"

**Issei: **"I'll show you! Dress Break!"

In that moment I could a feel a strange aura cover me. In the next my clothes quickly began to tear! Not just mine, Koneko-chan, Asia-chan, and Rias also had their clothes torn off! During our training, Issei-kun told me his specialties was striping girls. I laughed thinking that was just like him. So I had him peel vegetables with his magic to practice that. It's definitely working now, as me and the rest of the girls were made fully naked. Ara-ara, Issei-kun really is a naughty boy to already be striping me. But while he obviously wanted that, it's obvious he did this so the bandages would be torn off us too! And they were, me and the girls are free now!

**Issei: **"How do you like that?! This is my Dress Break! It tears away the clothes of any woman I touch! And now this room is full of naked girls! Oh, I'm so thankful for getting to see everyone! Thank you so AH-

As Issei-kun reveled in the sight of our naked bodies, Koneko-chan stepped on his head on her way down.

**Koneko: **"Looking is forbidden!"

Ara-ara, Koneko-chan doesn't like it that Issei-kun saw her naked in the least. That girl has always been too sensitive about these things. She couldn't even handle a little kiss without hitting him and putting him at risk.

**Asia: **"Koneko-chan, would you please stop hurting Issei-san! He was only doing that to help us. He got rid of the bandages by doing that."

Asia-chan on the other hand lacks the ability to think Issei-kun did this to also please his eyes. Not that I mind him seeing. If he asked, I'd show him anytime he wanted.

**Unas: **"Th-this is! This is the most superb ability I have ever seen in my life! I almost feel like bowing down to your greatness, devil boy!"

The sorcerer on the other hand is not someone who gets to look as he pleases! While Yuuto-kun looked away, he like Issei-kun looked at us all as we are now striped! Rias in particular looked at him then down at herself with shock. It looks like she only just now realized she was standing there naked in front of him. She must have been wearing that skimpy outfit for too long if she didn't realize that. And this time it wasn't just her butt. All of her breasts, even the nipples were exposed. And even her biggest secret has become her biggest reveal. Not just her either, he saw all of us just as much and is looking back and forth between us! Normally this would be an unbelievably embarrassing moment for a girl, but it helped fuel the happiness I'm going to feel when we kill him! Rias doesn't waste a moment and begins charging her magic.

**Unas: **"Huh?"

**Rias: **"There are no words to describe how unforgivable the things you've done are. Whether it was to us or any other devil woman, death is the only thing your disrespect is deserving of. In the name of the Gremory, I shall annihilate you!"

She's been waiting since the moment she agreed to put that dancing outfit on to do this. She doesn't even bother to cover herself from his stare and use both hands to gather up her power.

**Unas: **"You think you can defeat me! I'll simply...my bandages! They're gone!"

Issei-kun's Dress Break got rid of the bandages that were holding us too. Not just what was on us, it ripped it apart from start to finish. Ufufu, only he could have lust powerful enough to pull that off. And speaking of starting and finishing, it's time I started charging my magic too, so we can finish this!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara. I do feel for you. Being killed just after having finally been awakened. But a man without any self control in the least is better off dead!"

I say this as my hands begin to spark rapidly! And the sorcerer stares at me in fear as they do! With his bandages gone, he won't be able to stand up to me and Rias at once. If he had another way, it would appear he doesn't have the time to use it. Well that's what you get for wasting time gawking at our bare skin!

**Unas: **"Curse you, devils! You can't do this to me!"

Even as his face clearly gives away that he knows he's going to die, he still tries to act high and mighty. I guess that's no surprise, he did toy with Rias despite him being cursed was a result of him trying it with the Agares devil. I guess death really is the only way he'll learn his lesson. And it's looks like we're his teachers!

**Rias: **"Be gone from the face of the earth!"

In sync with Rias's destruction, I released my lightning!

**Unas: **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Even the sound of our magic didn't drown out the sound of the sorcerers screaming. Ufufu, I never get tired of them screaming under the foot of my attacks! But sadly, it had to come to an end. And that end was filled with nothing but silence and the dust that's his remains. We won't ever be dealing with him again. Rias is especially happy that he's gone. She's standing there smiling with her eyes closed while holding her sides. Once again, she'd look cool if she wasn't so exposed. Like before I think she forgot she was still naked in all her happiness. She really is too used to that skimpy outfit. I could be wrong, but I get this strong feeling that if I don't say anything she'll go see the professor without even realizing she's not wearing anything. Ufufu, as funny as that sounds, it'd be too cruel to allow that, especially after all that's happened.

**Akeno: **"Here you go everyone."

I summon some priestess outfits and put them on everyone. For anyone still feeling dirty from this, I hope wearing outfits of purity help out. It definitely seems to be helping Rias. I don't think she's ever looked happier to wear something.

**Rias: **"Well everyone, it was a nightmare getting through it, but we're finished here."

**Asia: **"I had no idea devil work could be this difficult."

**Rias: **"It's not always, Asia. This was a rare night. But you never know when something out of the ordinary can happen. Now then, lets go speak with the Professor about payment and head on home."

**Everyone: **"Yes Buchou."

Speaking of whom, the professor definitely got a lot more out of this then he probably expected. He may not have been here to see us all naked, but he pretty much saw Rias as such in a lot of good ways. Which reminds me, when she's feeling better I have to ask her about if I didn't dress her. Because I want to know if she really would've gone to see him in the nude. If she would've, I can laugh at that and the face she makes from it, not to mention she'll owe me 1. But I definitely have to call her a belly dancing devil at some point. That aside, I wonder how future deals with the professor will be effect by how much of Rias he saw. I imagine he'll be calling her in more often. I also imagine after this that Rias and Issei-kun will finally do it. I guess that means I should be able to make my move on him next I time I suck out his dragon energy without a problem.

**(To be continued)**

**And that's was what Akeno was thinking. In the original Ova when Rias first starts belly dancing, you see everyone except Yuuto's reaction to it. Seeing Akeno just smile as Rias dances so close to full skin is just priceless! Like she just wanted to laugh at her and tease her as she showed it all! Which definitely fits Akeno's personality and was why I made her do so in this. A girls reaction to these things is always better to me!**


	4. I'm Searching for Breasts: Asia's view

**(I'm Searching for Breasts: Asia's point of view)**

**Part 1**

**Asia:** "ISSEI-SAN!"

**Rias:** "Issei! What's wrong?!"

The moment Issei-san fell over I immediately ran over to him! I don't know what happened to him, but I use my twilight healing on him! Although I tried with all my might, he wouldn't get up! What did the mummy do to Issei-san?!

**Issei:** "Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

As I began to fear for the worst, Issei-san started to get up while laughing! I'm so relieved that he's okay! But why is Issei-san laughing after passing out for a moment? And his laugh doesn't sound like what it normally is. As I wondering this, Kiba-san tried to help Issei-san stand up. But the moment he did, Issei-san smacked his hand away.

**Issei:** "Keep your detestable hands off me, Devil man!"

After refusing Kiba-san's help, Issei-san insulted him. Why would Issei-san do such a things? It's not like him at all. I mean, he's always shown that he doesn't like Kiba-san too much, but he's never gone that far.

**Yuuto:** "That definitely wasn't Issei-kun who did that just now, Buchou! He must have been possessed by the spirit of that mummy!"

Possessed?! An evil spirit is controlling Issei-san?!

Rias: "That would seem to be the case."

Asia: "What are we going to do?! Is Issei-san going to be alright?!"

Issei: "You need not worry. As you said, I've possessed this Devil boy. But that is all I've done. He's still here, inside this body seeing and listening to what's happening. He simply can't move or speak for the time being."

He's okay?! I'm so grateful for that! But still, I want Issei-san, not a spirit controlling him! How do we get him back?!

Issei: "That aside, which one of you awakened me?"

Rias: "That would be me. My name is Rias Gremory. Who are you? And why have you possessed my cute servant?"

Unas: "My name is Unas! I am a powerful sorcerer who was feared and respected for his great power through out all of Egypt! I thank you for awakening me from my long slumber, Devil woman!"

The evil spirit gives a little bow to Buchou-san as a sigh of thanking her. But he's also making Issei-san do a lot of strange movements as he talks.

Rias: "You're welcome. But if you really wish to thank me, then I would appreciate it if you would release yourself from Issei. Unless you wish for me to destroy your real body!"

Unas: "Heh, if you destroyed my body, I'd be happy! Because that would mean I could finally move on from this world! Sadly though, as powerful as you are, that is beyond you. The curse placed on me will not allow that. And if you try to drag this body too far away from me, he too will have his soul sealed away!"

His soul sealed away?! No! I wouldn't be able live on if something like that happened to Issei-san! I'll pray until my head splits in half if I have to in order to save him!

Rias: "Then what is it that you want from us?"

Unas: "Simple, I wish for you to help me break the curse that binds my very soul to this long dead body!"

Akeno: "Ara-ara, all that talk about being a great and powerful sorcerer. And yet you lay there cursed for centuries. How embarrassing!"

Akeno-san! Why would she say that?! We shouldn't make him mad!

Unas: "Silence foul mouthed Devil! I was not cursed by any common sorcerer! Nay, I was cursed by one of your kind! A beautiful high class Devil woman who I summoned to help push Sorcery even further! But for what ever reason, she sealed me away not long after my calling her!"

Rias: "A high class Devil you say? Who might I ask?"

Unas: "Heh, you might be surprised when I say it. She was from none other than the family of the Grand Duke Agares!"

Rias: "What?!"

All of us along with Buchou are shocked by the spirit's words! That's not an ordinary Devil he's talking about!

Akeno: "The Grand Dukes are second only to the Devil Kings. No normal human could possibly be fit to summon 1 during the time of ancient Egypt."

Unas: "Heh, heh! Glad you now see how great I am! I had summoned her and made my request. But before we could even negotiate, she became enraged and sealed my body and soul away! I have slept for thousands of years until now because of this!"

Yuuto: "A eternal curse for a mere request?"

Rias: "I'm sure there's more to the story then that."

Unas: "Regardless of why it happened, I'm here now and I'm cursed. And I will not give this body back unless you break the curse!"

We need to free his soul to save Issei-san? How do we do that? He said Buchou-san doesn't have the power.

Rias: "You asked me to undo the curse that's placed upon you. But didn't you say the power of the curse was beyond my own?"

Unas: "That it is. But luckily we do not need to break the curse with force. When she sealed me away, she said "If you think so highly of yourself, then find yourself a beautiful Devil woman for each of these trials!" She explained to me what I must do and then finished sealing me away."

Rias: "So there are methods to undoing the curse. Very well then, I can't just leave my beloved Issei to suffer for my carelessness."

Buchou-san's words are as kind as ever! She cares greatly for everyone of us immensely, and would do anything for us! But when she says beloved Issei, I get a complicated feeling! I've loved Issei-san since before I became a devil. And as we started to live together I was getting happier and happier. I thought we would be together, but then Buchou-san started living with us. And I keep fearing that she'll take him away from me!

Rias: "But from what I heard, you said the Devil who sealed you stated a beautiful Devil for each trial, right? Not only does that mean there's more then one thing to be done, but it will require more then just me?"

Unas: "Yes! There are 3 trials in total that must be completed to undo the curse. Each one must be done by a beautiful Devil woman, and each one a different one at that. But that shouldn't be a problem. Including yourself, there are 4 who fit that description here!"

The spirit says that to Buchou-san and then looks at the rest of us. I get scared as he looks at me! Seeing Issei-san's face look all sinister is really unpleasant! It doesn't suit him at all! But I'm also terrified at what I might have to do!

Rias: "I will not allow any of my servants to be subjugated to any horrendous actions!"

Unas: "You need not worry. None of the trials involve death, being cursed, or physical damage whatsoever. Although if you Devil women of today are anything like the one who sealed me away, it may be less then to your liking."

Rias: "If that's the case, then I will complete the most difficult one. Then we shall see what the others are."

Buchou-san decides to take a huge burden for the rest of us! She is proof that Devils aren't as bad as the church claimed. At least not all of them. But now I'm afraid for Buchou-san's sake!

Unas: "Very well then. I will be relying on you to complete the first trial, red haired Devil."

Rias: "So what must I do to complete the first trial?"

Unas: "I'm glad you asked!"

After saying that, the spirit reached into his coffin where his body was. It looks like he was looking for something, but he didn't look in there and instead kept his eyes on Buchou-san. I was wondering what he was reaching in there for, but then he grabbed something. He quickly brought out what he was looking for. I have no idea what it was that he brought out. He brought out a hook that held 2 little things on it. They looked like they were made from pieces gold and that were being held together by sting and purple beads. Are they for decorating something?

Unas: "To complete the first trial, you must put on this outfit and dance for my pleasure!"

Outfit? Those are clothes he's holding?! I know the world outside the church isn't against indecent exposure, I saw Akeno-san wear something really revealing tonight! But that thing has so little to cover with, I'm not even sure one wearing that would count as being dressed! ...Wait...Buchou-san needs to wear that?! And in front of the evil spirit while dancing?! She can't do that! That thing looks like it will just barely cover her private areas! To stand in front of a man you're not in love with wearing only that is too unholy even for a devil woman! Let along dancing in it!

As the evil spirit held out the near nothing outfit in front of Buchou-san, she has a very annoyed expression on her face. She doesn't like idea of dancing in that either. No one can blame her for that! No girl should have to humiliate herself like that! Once again, there's no way she can put that on! But...if she doesn't do it, we won't get Issei-san back!

Rias: "You say I need to put it on, but is it just that? Can I not wear it under or over my current clothes?"

Unas: "Of course not! How can such words even leave your mouth?! You can't wear anything else! Not even on your head or feet! It would completely go against the point of the trial if it was that simple! Now will you do it or not?!"

Buchou-san can't even wear her shoes and socks?! That's even worst! Even just him saying she can't wear anything else makes it worst! Asking her to do this is absolutely awful!

Looking at Buchou-san, she has her eyes closed and let out a small sigh. This must be really hard for her! If she puts that outfit on, she'll be humiliated beyond belief! But if she doesn't, we'll never see Issei-san again! That's the most unfair and cruel ultimatum I've ever heard! I can't bare to see Buchou-san suffer like that! Maybe I should volunteer to do it myself! But I don't know how to dance for pleasure, and I think I'll die from feeling too embarrassed!

Rias: "Alright, I'll do it. I can't leave Issei as he is, and I wouldn't dare force any of the other girls to do this. If there's no other way, so be it. But once I put that on, dancing for you is the only thing I have to do, right?"

Unas: "I don't see how you can put the words "put this on" and "only" together like that! But yes, dance for these eyes in only this, then the trial is complete!"

So Buchou-san's really going to do it?! She even said she couldn't let any of us do it! She really is kind! But that doesn't change the fact she has to wear that tiny outfit and dance! I know she said she couldn't let me do it, and I certainly can't pull it off! But I feel so guilty leaving such a difficult task to her! I definitely need to observe and learn from this more then ever now! I might need to do something like this one day!

Koneko: "Grumble."

Koneko-chan doesn't sound happy about this either. But please don't hurt him, he's still inside Issei-san.

Part 2

Buchou-san's using the bathroom that was here to change into the little dancing outfit she was given. I still can't believe she has to come out of there just a step away from being naked! Looking over at the evil spirit, he's making Issei-san stare non-stop at the door! He really wants to see Buchou-san come out dressed in that! If I think about it, he said Issei-san can still see and hear what's happening. If I know him, Issei-san wants to see Buchou-san all but naked too! Now I feel for Buchou-san and am jealous of her!

Like the spirit in Issei-san's body, I'm looking at the door as we wait for Buchou-san to come out. She's taking a little while, she must have be trying to figure out what goes where. But after finishing she came out. Buchou-san is now standing in front of us wearing the near nothing outfit she was given!

Unas & Nishiura: "Whoa!"

Both the evil spirit and the Professor shouted out in shock upon seeing Buchou-san as she is! And I can see why! I was also shocked! I took a step back widening my eyes and mouth as I placed my hands on my chest upon seeing Buchou-san! Because there was a lot of her to see! It was embarrassing to see Akeno-san in that revealing outfit she had on for her client earlier! But she was properly dressed in comparison to how Buchou-san is now

So much of her body was unclothed and could be seen! Like the evil spirit told her to do, she didn't wear anything else! Besides those rings she had on above her ankles, her feet and legs were completely bare! Same goes for her hands and arms! All they have are some wristbands! Even her stomach was left to be seen entirely! The only places the outfit the spirit gave her covered was her breasts and where she wears her panties! But it covered very little of those places! Most of her chest was visible! Everything but her nipples were exposed! That tiny top doesn't look like it's made for a chest her size! If Buchou-san dances in that, they'll shake and might fall out of that! It wasn't just her top that's indecent, her bottom is leaving parts of her exposed too! The waistband didn't even go all the way around to the front! The front of her waist had nothing, and so does the skin below it! As I look down at Buchou-san's crotch, I see the lining of it so very clearly! So much of it can be seen! I even though for a moment that I was going to see her women's spot as I looked down! I was about to cover my eyes thinking that, but she wasn't exposed down there! But she was so barely covered that is was easy to think so! All the skin around it could be seen, just her women's spot was not within view! And that little bit of cover was held up only by string hanging at the waist!

As I'm looking at Buchou-san wearing nearly nothing, I hold my mouth in shock! She's so close to nothing that someone at first glance could mistake her for wearing nothing if they didn't look properly! I still can't call what she's wearing an outfit! It's like she's dressed and naked at the same time! And yet Buchou-san is standing there like that in front of the evil spirit!

Nishiura: "Oh dear God! I'm not sure this old heart of mine can take this! But I can't look away! For research that is. Even this tiny dancing garb Gremory-san has on can't be overlooked!"

The Professor is also looking at Buchou-san dressed naked! He's doing his job and is researching the dancing outfit she has on! I understand he's just working, but since Buchou-san is wearing the tiny dancing outfit he's observing, he can see most of her! It's already bad enough the evil spirit is seeing her like this, she doesn't need someone else looking too! ...Now that I think about it, it's not just the spirit and me who's looking! Everyone is looking at Buchou-san as she's exposed very close to having nothing!

Asia: "Oh! For Buchou-san to wear so little in front everyone like this! It's embarrassing, but I promised to observe to better myself! Don't worry Buchou-san, I won't look away and will learn everything I can from this! Dear God, please support Buchou through...AW!"

I get hurt praying again! It hurts a lot, but I can't get through a day without praying. Even as a Devil I can't abandon my faith. And in this case, I really needed to pray for Buchou-san's sake! No one should have to look like that in front of several people! I can't stand to see her body being used for entertainment! But like I said, I promised to observe! And if Buchou-san can endure everything except her private parts being seen, I can handle watching!

Koneko: "..."

Koneko-chan hasn't said anything yet. She normally says something about these kinds of things. When ever Issei-san shows his perverted side, she insults him.

Akeno: "Ara-ara, how undignified. To be wearing something that covers so little, one could say you're naked. But it's always good to look on the bright side of things. You look really good in that outfit, Buchou."

Akeno-san laughs at Buchou-san a bit after saying all that! It's not very nice to laugh at her! Especially when she's wearing even less then Akeno-san did! But then again, she did complement her by saying she looks good. I guess she's just trying to help.

Yuuto: "..."

I take a look at Kiba-san, and he's looking away from Buchou-san. He's kind to girls like always. I can see why so many girls like him at school.

Although Kiba-san's looking away, the rest of us keep looking a Buchou-san. That's five people watching, 6 with the evil spirit controlling Issei-san! And she's blushing as we all stare! Poor Buchou-san, it must feel awful to be standing there wearing that near nothing outfit in front of 2 men who aren't Issei-san! As Buchou-san's forced to wear that in front of us, she starts to slowly move her arms. It looks like she's trying cover herself up. But then she stopped. I can fully understand why she would want to cover up! I was wondering why she stopped, but then I remembered. To complete the trial, she has to dance in that for the spirits pleasure! And he wants to see it all, so she can't cover up! Buchou-san's just standing there letting herself be seen with an extremely embarrassed look on her face! I'm so sorry, Buchou-san! If only I had more courage, then it wouldn't have had to be you doing it!

Unas: "Heh, heh, heh! So many people in the world seek Heaven when they die. Yet the beauty I'm looking at is you, a being of Hell! Based on what I'm seeing, it looks magnificent down there! The ugly clothes you wore before hid so much of the natural blessing you have to offer! But wearing this outfit! Your tempting legs, beautiful arms, lovey belly, large breasts, yet to be seen butt, and exquisite crotch all have something to show! A fitting display for a woman such as yourself!"

It was already horrible enough that this was happening to Buchou-san! But for the evil spirit decided to make fun of her as he talked about her! Even saying she should be like for being a woman! He truly is an evil spirit! Buchou-san also looks angry as she looks at him! No surprise, as there's no woman who would like being told that! To make matters worst, I had to hear those words being said by Issei-san! I know it's not him saying it, but it was still his voice! Wait, now that I think about it, he mentioned her butt being yet to be seen. That's right! The outfit didn't look like it covered much from behind either. Is Buchou-san going to show her butt to everyone too?!

Rias: "Alright, so how long do I have to dance?"

Unas: "The mark of Agares should appear inside my sarcophagus whenever a trial is completed. You must dance until that happens! And when I say dance, you have to mean it!"

The evil spirit continues to say unholy things to Buchou-san! He really has no shame in shaming her! Buchou-san sighs from hearing what he said! She's obviously feeling humiliated from being both dressed naked and his words! But she pushes forwards with what must be done! Buchou-san, you truly are a brave woman! We all move back to give her space.

Buchou-san stands upright with her right arm stretched, and holds her her hip with the other hand. As she stands like that, she begins to shake her chest up and down! Then she starts shaking her hips up and down too! To shake those areas around like that while expose like that is unbelievable! But Buchou-san takes it even further as she lifts both her arms up and starts to shake her hips much more! Look down at her lower cover, the lining is getting more an more and visible! But she didn't stop there and stated shaking her chest more too! That's even worst as her breasts are really likely to slip out! Especially when she swung them to her right pretty fast! I really thought for a moment that they were going to be seen when she did that! Now Buchou-san's bouncing them up and down again, but faster! Now she's swinging her hips back and forth while moving her legs in sync!

Now she raises her arms all the way up, and then brings them back down fast while crossing her legs! Her breasts looked like they were trying to bounce out of that top when she did that! What is Buchou-san doing?! She needs to be careful! While I was thinking that she stepped forward, and then she starts spinning around! Buchou-san really showed off her body doing that! Not just with her chest either! It's just like the evil spirit said, her butt could be seen! I only saw it for a moment, but I could tell it was only covered up the middle while cheeks were exposed! After spinning around twice, Buchou-san stopped and started swinging her chest to her left and back! After that, Buchou-san turned around and stood with her back facing us! She wasn't spinning this time, this time she was still and we could see her practically naked butt! Like I thought, her cheeks have nothing covering them! And she's not just showing her butt to us, she's shaking it as we watch! After she stopped, Buchou-san started to walk away from us! And we could see the movement of her butt as she does it! This is too much! After she stopped moving away, she started to spin around again! Every part of her poorly dressed body was being shown off! Especial her breasts as they jiggle around in that unfitting top! If this keeps up, I'll have to pray they don't slip out! During her last spin around, Buchou-san puts her arms behind her head and swung her chest around in a circle!

I hold my mouth and chest as the blood goes to my head hard! For Buchou-san to wear near nothing in front of so many people is already bad enough! But for her to dance the way she is like that, it's way too much! Worst then that, as I look at her in the outfit she's barely wearing, I constantly fear something very important is going to be seen! I understand Buchou-san's a devil, but how can God be so cruel to her?!

Akeno: "Ara-are, Buchou's sex appeal is definitely ranked high. I think her breasts have gotten bigger."

Akeno-san once again talks about how Buchou-san looks. Unlike the evil spirit, she complements her. Buchou-san needs the support right now! Like Akeno-san said, her breasts are big! Although I thought why would God was punish her like this, I began to realize. As Buchou-san dances around, it really looks like her breasts will slip out! Yet the fact they haven't leads me to believe God has answered my prayers despite me being a Devil now! But Buchou-san definitely doesn't think that, and is dancing despite the danger that incomplete outfit has!

Asia: "Even though Buchou-san's barely dressed, she's still dancing with all her might! Her large chest could slip out at any moment! But she isn't wavering in the least! It doesn't matter what Buchou-san's faced with, she'll stand proud against it! I have to become more like her!"

Although Buchou-san dancing undressed makes feel embarrassed like never before, I somehow feel motivated! While she shouldn't have to bare such humiliation, the fact she can helps give me courage to face future hardships!

Koneko: "...This...is looking suspicious."

Koneko-chan finally said something. I expected her to say this is indecent or something along those lines. But she instead said this is looking suspicious. I don't know what she means. All Buchou-san's doing is dancing to complete the first trial. It's not like she's hiding anything. ...I guess she is...a bit!

Buchou-san continues to dance for the evil spirits pleasure! And her face only gets more red as she's being watched! My heart seriously aches for her as she suffers having so much skin seen by men! And having to display said skin to them in such an unsightly way! How much longer does she have to keep doing this before the trial's over?!

She turned turns around again and reached for the floor! Buchou-san's really showing the sight of her revealed butt this time! I could also see underneath her chest from between her legs! But worst then that, Buchou's women's spot was very visible from that angle! Her dancing was already too erotic, why is she doing it more so?! She's now dragging her hands across the floor to her feet and up her legs! And then she put them on her exposed butt! She doesn't just touch it, she's squeezing her cheeks, then she rubs them! And she did this while standing on her tiptoes and bending over. so she was really showing it off as she touched it! Buchou-san stands properly again, but continues to rub her butt cheeks around and around! She was doing this with her hands and then her fingers! After she stopped, Buchou-san started swinging her hips around instead! Then she slowly turned around while rubbing her hands along her body from her butt to her chest! She moves to the left and right a bit while standing in place, and while doing that she gropes her own breasts!

Buchou-san's taking her dancing for the evil spirit's pleasure too far! She's squeeze her own breasts in front of all of us! But she didn't stop there, and started rubbing them against each other! Then she moves them up and down over and over! But craziest of all, she flung them down as she was lifting them and made them really bounce! Buchou walks backwards as they do! And when they stopped, she spread her legs out as she went down to the floor and made them bounce again! She was down on the floor with with her right leg forward and left leg back, but then she moved her legs out to the side while still having them spread! Doing this really exposed her women's place down there! As I though this couldn't get any more obscene, Buchou began to bend her legs and top half back! Doing this gave away a really good view of women's spot as it's the only thing there that can't be seen! Her nipples slipping out would be bad enough, but if something slips out down there! ...I don't even wanna think about that! We can also see under her chest again! As I feared what Buchou-san was going to do next, she moves her arms around and jumped backwards using her arms! Once again, she gave away a new kind of view of her lower body doing this! Now she's crouching down after landing, and her breasts just won't stop bouncing! Once again I think her breasts not slipping out must be Gods work! But he isn't helping to cover her up, as I can still see a lot of Buchou-san's women's spot! I don't see it anymore now that she's laying down on her front! But since she has her head up, her breasts can be seen clearly as she presses them against the floor! Before quickly standing up and making her chest bounce again!

The longer I watch Buchou-san dance like this, the more my face gets red from forcing myself to watch something so embarrassing! Before I knew it my hands had come up to cover my eyes! I had almost stopped looking, but manged to keep it up by looking through my finger gaps! I can't help it! Just me seeing Buchou-san with only her special places dressed would have been hard to bare! Let alone when me and 5 others are watching, 3 of which are men, while dancing to seriously show off her unclothed body parts! I said before that I need to become more like her, but if I ever have to do something half as embarrassing is this I'll die! But I promised to observe her, and I need to show that I can at least look in order to support her as she dances! I put my hands down and keep a full view of Buchou-san!

Nishiura: "Cough, cough. I'm a researcher of ancient civilizations. The dancing garb is a rare piece that came from a long forgotten time. I must thoroughly study everything there's to learn from it."

The Professor explains why he needs to look at Buchou-san's outfit again. I still understand why, but to look at it while it's on her, especially when it's the only thing on her is wrong! I mean, at school when girls are talking about clothes and how good they look, they say they need to see how good it looks on them. Seeing it on you is far better then imagining it when you want to know. Perhaps the Professor needed to see it on someone to properly study it. That makes sense, but for Buchou to get seen in that is still a fate second only to divine punishment!

At first I thought Buchou-san couldn't possibly humiliate herself dancing any more then she already has! But now she's groping herself again! Not just touching them, she slipped her hands under her little top! She can't do something so dirty! But Buchou-san didn't stop there, and was now pinching her nipples! She stop touching her left breast as she uses that hand and rubs it down her body! As she went down, She grabbed the left side of her ill mannered bottom that was holding up her really important cover! She pulled on it until a lot more of the skin on her hip could be seen! Then she just let it go so fast it smacked her! Then she slide her fingers along the string that was holding up her only bit of lower decency! At least that's what it was before she put her fingers in it! I can't believe Buchou-san just did that! Fortunately she stopped, but only to move her fingers along the other string and pull the other side too! Buchou-san keeps pulling each side, then moves her fingers along the string into her little cover! She then stopped groping herself with her right hand and brought it down there too! I feared for a moment that she was going to pull both her hip sides and put both hands fingers in there! But is was worst then I feared! She put her entire right hand into that tiny cover down there!

I thought she would only go as far as putting her fingers in there! For a woman to do something that obscene! How can Buchou stand doing this?! Her display of her body couldn't possibly get worst! This is what I though, but I was immediately proven wrong! As her right hand was down there, she uses her other hand to pull down the left side of her bottom! She let us all see her completely exposed hip! And not just the one, she pulled down the other side too! But she didn't just reveal her hips by doing this, she let her ill fitting bottom fall to the floor! As I look down at her feet and see the bottom, I then look back up at her with my face burning! Buchou-san's keeping her women's spot from being seen with just her hand! And she's not putting her other hand behind her, so while we can't see it, her butt's now fully exposed! What Buchou-san was wearing was certainly not wanted, but it was better then nothing! As I feels like my head's going to be set on fire, I try to pray to God that it ends here! But before I can, Buchou-san puts her other hand right between her breasts and speaks!

Rias: "I..exist for...you..master! This..body of...mine...is...yours..to do..with...as you...please!"

...W-What...What is Buchou-san doing?! She even winked while saying that! Buchou-san is offering her body to the evil spirit?! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! She can't possibly be willing to do something so ghastly! Buchou-san's little covering dancing outfit must be cursed! That's the only explanation for this! And it explains why she's been showing off her body in such unspeakable ways! The fact those ways have been getting worst as time passes proves it! Especially right now as she's gone bottomless and said her body belongs to the evil spirit! If this keeps up, Buchou-san's body will taken! We can't let that happen! But after seeing Buchou-san do all these erotic things, I'm starting to feel dizzy from embarrassment! I think I'm going to pass out! What's going to happen to Buchou-san?!

I stand here ready to pass out as I look at Buchou-san with her bottom at her feet while she uses her hand as cover! As I tremble at the thought of what the evil spirit is going to do to her, something starts glowing. We all look over at where the light is coming from. As the evil spirit said, the mark of Agares had appeared. It was changing it's appearance for some reason, but it's definitely the mark. Does this mean the trial's over?! Buchou-san can stop now?!

Akeno: "It looks like you've completed the first trial, Buchou. You're dancing was definitely deserving of that."

The moment Akeno-san said that, I notice Buchou-san wasn't moving her hips anymore. And she and taken her hand out of her breasts. I guess I didn't think things through when I thought she was being cursed. The fact Buchou-san took the bottom off when the outfit was suppose to control her didn't really make much sense. But thinking about all those things she did when it was of her own free will!

Asia: "Eh, that was so embarrassing! As promised Buchou, I will take what I've learned here to heart!"

Knowing she wasn't cursed, Buchou-san has shown me the boundaries a devil must be willing to cross! At least when it comes to saving the people that you love! I'd die before I could do half the things she did otherwise! Although, Issei-san likes these sort of things! ...I guess I can do it for him!

Buchou-san is still standing there with her little to dancing bottom at her feet and using her hand to cover herself! While still covering her women's spot, she reaches down for her bottom! She pulls it back up and no longer needs to use her hand! But as Buchou-san stands there with her bottom back, her face is still really red! I can't blame her, what Woman couldn't be embarrassed from doing such horrendous things?! I felt like I was going to die just watching!

Buchou-san's now walking to the bathroom she changed in. Now that Buchou-san has complete the first trial, she doesn't have to dress in next to nothing in front of everyone anymore! Now she can go back in there and put her clothes, some real clothes on again! I'm so relieved that she doesn't have to embarrass herself anymore!

Unas: "What do you think you're doing, red haired Devil?!"

The evil spirit shouted out at Buchou-san! I got scared from him suddenly doing that! I wonder why he yelled at her. The trial's over, right?

Rias: "If you must know, I'm going to put my clothes back on. I've completed the first trial have I not? So there's no need for me to wear this anymore, right?"

Unas: "WRONG! The point of the trial, of you dancing in that lovely outfit, it was all a sigh of submitting to me! If you don't continue to wear only that until the curse is completely lifted, it'll act as a sigh that I'm no longer standing high! And that will bring us right back where we started!"

What?! Buchou-san still has to wear that?! And until all the trials are done?! That's just heartless! Even if she doesn't have to dance anymore, to have to keep wearing that after all she did is a truly unholy fate! How could the Devil woman who created the seal include such a shameful rule!?

Rias: "..."

Buchou-san's now staring at the evil spirit, and she doesn't look happy. But how could she be?! He just told her she has to stay dressed naked for now! I really want her to say no! But...we need to save Issei-san!

Rias: "Sigh. Very well. I'd hate to have to dance like that again. I'll stay dressed like this until we're done."

Buchou-san stops walking to the bathroom while having a face red again! Oh! I want to pray to God to help save her! But while I've endured the pain from doing that so much, maybe it's because I prayed as a Devil that God is punishing Buchou-san! There's no other explanation! It was bad enough when she walked out so naked that her nipples were on the verge of being seen! But then she began to dance more and more erotically for the evil spirit's enjoyment! And even after having to go bottomless near the end, she can't even get well dressed again! Her spirit is wounded and she can't bandage it up! She can't bandage anything since she's only allowed to wear that body exposing outfit!

Koneko: "Stare."

Koneko-chan is really staring at him. I know she hates perverts, but he's inside Issei-kun. He doesn't deserve her attacking him.

Unas: "Glad to see you understand! As I said before, what you're wearing is far more fitting then the sorry excuse for clothing you had before! Of course, the rule may be that you can only wear it and it alone! Heh, heh, heh, but it doesn't matter where! It just needs to be on you! If you feel like dropping the bottom to your feet again, or feel like lifting the top up because it's too hot, feel free to do so!"

As I continued to feel pity for Buchou-san, the evil spirit made fun of her again! Even reminding her she dropped her bottom and suggested she lift her top! How can any man alive or dead say that to a woman! After saying such an evil thing to Buchou-san, she looked his way again! This time she was smiling, but for some reason seeing her smile makes me afraid of her! I feel like she's going to attack the evil spirit at any moment! I guess that's the right thing to do, but she'll kill Issei-san too! Please Buchou-san! I know you're really embarrassed! And I know I wouldn't be able to take it anywhere near as long as you have! But please endure until we save Issei-san!

Koneko: "Grumble!"

Koneko-chan still sounds really unhappy! I fully understand why, but she can't hit the evil spirit without hitting Issei-san! And who knows what will happen if she hits him anyways!

Looking back at Buchou-san, she was taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Thank the lord! She's not going to kill Issei-san! I'm so happy that she'll wait until the trials are over! But I'm still depressed that her waiting is being done inside that tiny spec of clothing!

Rias: "Looking back at your sarcophagus, it would appear you told the truth. That was definitely the crest of Agares that showed up. Although it changed after appearing."

Unas: "Indeed. It takes a different form depending on how many trials there are to be done."

Akeno: "Now that Buchou's danced for you, there's only 2 left. What do they involve?"

Unas: "While neither of them are as splendid as the one that was just completed! They're both amazing nonetheless! Let's get the simple one out of the way first. For this trial, I must be kissed by a beautiful Devil woman!"

Ki-Ki-Kissed! One of us needs to kiss him now! That may not be anywhere near as bad as Buchou-san's ill dressed dancing! But that's still too much to ask of a women! We should only kiss the man we love! ...Now that I think about it, kissing him means kissing Issei-san! ...If it's with him, I'd like that! But to be put on the spot like this! NO! I must do it! Like the story of the prince who saved Snow White, I must offer my lips to save Issei-kun's life!

Koneko: "GRUMBLE!"

Koneko-chan is still angry with him. And it looks like him asking one of to kiss him is making her more angry. She must really not wanna kiss him. She won't have to! I will! ...As long as he asks me. I can't say it out loud! But what if he picks Akeno-san?! She...might be more his type! My...breasts aren't as...hers! I can only hope he picks me! But as I do, he looks over at Koneko-chan who then became shocked.

Unas: "Little Devil girl! I've noticed since the first half of the last trial that you've had your eyes on me! We're you jealous that my dancing servants deservedly dressed body had all the attention?!

Deservedly dressed body?! Is there no way of sexually disrespecting Buchou-san with words that the evil spirit won't use?!

Rias: "..."

Once again Buchou-san looks at the evil spirit when he talked about her exposure and her being a woman again! She's still keeping herself calm for Issei-san's sake. But I still pity her so much for suffering this indignity! I definitely need to comfort her later!

As for Koneko-chan, when he called her "Little Devil" she looked like she wasn't happy about it. If there's anything I've learned as a devil, it's that he's not talking about her height, he means her chest! I understand her all too well! I'm self conscious about my breasts size all the time when I look as Buchou-san and Akeno-san's! I especially felt it when I was looking at Buchou-san's as they were so barely covered and bouncing during her dance! For Koneko-chan who has even smaller breasts, I can only imagine how much it hurt!

Koneko: "It's clear without a doubt that you're a complete pervert. But that stare you gave Buchou as you watched her dance. It gave off the presences of something more then just a pervert. It was that of a truly lustful beast. It's something I've never seen in anyone's eyes except Issei-senpai's. As I looked, I wondered if it was you or Issei-senpai even as he's lost control who was responsible for that stare. That's why I kept staring. I've been trying to figure out if you're another one of senpai's kind, or if senpai's lust is even greater then I thought."

Koneko-chan's never talked this much before. At least not since I met her. She's really passionate about perverts.

Unas: "You say all that, but I beg to differ! You can't fool me! I felt it every moment I took notice of your staring! It was the stare of interest! A stare that carried desire for me! That being the case are wishes are the same thing! For the second trial I shall make use of you! Now come here and give me a kiss as intense as your stare!"

What?! He's going to kiss Koneko-chan?! I kind of feel relieved not having to do it myself, but feel far more stressed about that! She can't kiss Issei-san! B-But I'm too shy to ask for it myself!

I look on with envy as the evil spirit walks towards Koneko-chan with Issei-san's lips puckered! I mean, I know Koneko-chan doesn't want to kiss him. The look on her face makes me think she's scared. But I still puff my cheeks up from feeling jealous! Just as I was about to cry from seeing Issei-san kiss Koneko-chan-

Koneko: "Stay away from me."

-she hit him. Issei-san didn't kiss Koneko-chan after all. Heh, I'm so relieved! I really didn't want to see Issei-san kissing someone else! And this is still apart of Buchou-san's job tonight. So I have to observe. ...Wait a minute. Koneko-chan hit Issei-san! She meant to hit the evil spirit, but that meant hitting him! And now he's falling over!

Asia: "Issei-san!"

I move quickly to help Issei-san! But the moment I do I tripped over my own feet again! Instead of stopping Issei-san from falling, I fell with him and landed on top of him! It didn't hurt anywhere near as much this time since I landed on Issei-san. But I hope he's alright!

Akeno: "It would seem trial 2 has been done. Question is, how?"

As I'm trying to get up, I hear Akeno-san say that. The second trial is over? But who kissed Issei-san?

Rias: "Asia's head hit Issei's as they were falling. I think she accidentally gave him a kiss on the cheek when that happened."

I did? So I cleared the second trial? That's a relief. ...But wait. So I kissed Issei-san?! My first kiss and I didn't even notice it! That part makes me sad!

Koneko: "..."

Akeno: "What's the matter, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko: "He tried to kiss me on the lip even though that wasn't required. He deserves to sleep forever."

I'm not one for violence, but I have to agree with Koneko-chan! It's already bad enough he took control of Issei-san and made Buchou wear so little! But now he's trying to steal kisses he doesn't need?! He really is evil! That's what I think as I look at him! ...That's when I realized he's not getting up!

Asia: "AH! Issei-san! Are you alright?!"

I scream, but Issei-san doesn't react at all!

Part 3

Asia: "Issei-san! Please wake up!"

I scream as loud as I can! I beg Issei-san to wake up! I even tried using my Twilight Healing on him, but he still didn't wake up! Who knows what could've happened to him with that evil spirit inside of him!

Akeno: "Now Koneko-chan, the sorcerer might've deserved that, but that was no reason to hit poor Issei-kun. For all you could've known, knocking him out could've been bad."

Koneko: "Issei-senpai was definitely on board with what that perverted corps wanted to do. And nothing happened, if it did it would teach senpai a lesson."

How can you say that, Koneko-chan?! Perverted or not, saying Issei-san deserves that is heartless beyond words! And it's not like you needed to hit him to keep him away either! Seriously, a kiss was not worth doing this!

Yuuto: "Come on now, Koneko. Issei-kun may be a pervert, but you'd definitely never live it down if something terrible happened to him because of you."

After Kiba-san's said that, Koneko-chan look away in guilt. I guess she didn't mean to be so cruel.

Rias: "Trust me Koneko, I understand wanting to hit him more then anyone. But no more hitting Issei. Nothing happened to him this time it would appear. But that might have only been luck. When he wakes up we hurry up and finish the last trial."

Buchou-san is also very concerned about Issei-san! When Akeno-san tried to use water magic to wake him up, she said it'd be to dangerous to try shocking him awake. I just hope he does wake up! If his souls been trapped, I'll...I'll! I begin to cry thinking about such a terrible thing!

Rias: "Issei, wake up. We're almost done."

Buchou-san reaches down to pat Issei-san's cheek. But he's still not moving! ...Seeing Buchou-san wearing so little was already hard to believe, not to mention it gave me a complex feeling seeing her big chest exposed like that. Because I knew Issei-san loved it like that! But seeing her up close like this makes me feel even stranger. Issei-san's not going to wake up because of her wearing that so close to him, is he?! ...If he does I'll be happy he's awake, but still have a complex feeling because of it! As I was thinking about this, I suddenly heard a sound from the coffin!

Asia: "AH!"

I couldn't help but scream after hearing all of a sudden! I back up from the coffin not knowing what's going to happen! But Buchou-san gets closer to it to look inside! Is the evil spirit going to come out?! But if that's the case, what happened to Issei-san?!

I look at Issei-san on the floor as I think about this! I almost cry from thinking about such an awful thing! But before I could, as I'm looking over at Issei-san I suddenly see him move! And before I could even say anything, he moved his hand really fast towards Buchou-san! More specifically, he started rubbing her butt!

Rias: "AHHHH!"

Buchou-san jumped up and screamed the moment he did that! But that's to be expected, Issei-san's rubbing her butt! No, it's the evil spirit that must be doing this! Issei-san would never just do that all of a sudden! Nevertheless, Buchou-san is having her butt touched! And in that tiny outfit, a lot of it was touched bare! Buchou-san quickly tried to move away from him! But as she did, the evil spirit grabbed her bottom and pulled it down!

Rias: "AH!"

Because Buchou-san tried to move away as her bottom was being pulled down, her legs got caught and she fell over! But much worst then that, she's now on the floor bottomless!

Nishiura: "WHOA!"

Asia: "AH!"

Akeno: "Oh my. This was unexpected."

Both me and the professor shout out, and Akeno-san is also a bit shocked! But that's to be expected! Buchou-san's fully nude butt is showing! It was showing a lot before in that skimpy bottom she had on, but nothing like this! And it's all because the evil spirit pulled her bottom down after rubbing her butt! If she wasn't facing away from us when he did it, we might have all seen her women's spot! It's already horrible that he made her wear that and dance for him! But to do this to Buchou-san is beyond heartless!

When Buchou-san looked back this way, a modified look appeared on her face! The reason for this was of course because her entire butt was being shown to everyone! As this is happening, I hold my mouth in shock again! How could such a terrible thing happen!? Buchou-san doesn't deserve this! Even if she's a Devil, how could God allow this?!

Unas: "Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! You'll have to forgive me! I was still feeling a bit dizzy from the little Devil's punch! I looked around and thought I saw a hand of fate trying to help me up! Oh my! I see you've taken my advice on dropping your bottom more seriously then I though! Heh, heh, your now seen butt truly is worthy of being seen by me! Oh, I see you accidentally fell over! Allow me to help you up my little dress DOWN doll, heh!"

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worst, the evil spirit makes fun of Buchou after pulling down her bottom and tripping her! But he didn't just laugh, he brought up when she dropped her bottom again, and he even went as far to call her a dress down doll! He truly has no heart! But he's not stopping there, as now he's reaching down to touch Buchou's butt again! But before he could, Koneko-chan had quickly grabbed him.

Koneko: "Divine level pervert!"

Koneko-chan takes his arm and twists it behind his back! I don't normally agree with violence, but this evil spirit needs to be punished for his inexcusable actions! But now that I think about it, isn't Issei-san also getting hurt from that?! Oh, this is a complex feeling!

Unas: "AH! You really are a violent one, aren't little Devil girl?! Were you just shy when I tried to kiss you and really are jealous of my naked dancer getting all the attention?! Or is you hurting me your way of helping me find a new chance for enjoyment, like it did just now?!"

Naked dancer?! He just won't stop! And even as Koneko-chan is hurting him he still makes jokes. But when you think about it, Koneko-chan hitting him really is the reason this happened. This couldn't have been God's way of punishing her, could it?! No, Buchou-san wouldn't have been the one to suffer for this then.

Koneko: "GRUMBLE!"

Unas: "AH!"

Koneko-chan also doesn't agree, nor does she find it funny! No woman would! Although I can't blame her for wanting to do this, she's still hurting Issei-san in the process! But that aside, Buchou-san's still on the ground bottomless!

Asia: "Buchou-san!"

I go over to help her up! Poor Buchou-san! She's so devastated by what the evil spirit did to her, that she was laying there frozen! I still can't believe he did that! Buchou covers her butt and reaches down to pull her bottom back up! But then she stopped for some reason. Why would she leave it down at her feet? Upon thinking this I look down and noticed it was because they weren't! Her bottom was gone!

Unas: "Well! It would appear that even the attire you wear is realizing you lacking such is how it should be! As it's now disappeared!"

The evil spirit continues to belittle Buchou-san without end! He most certainly isn't going to Heaven once he's free! But more important then that is what did he do with Buchou-san's dancing bottom?! As I wonder this, Koneko-chan grabbed Issei-san's other hand and it was holding something. It was Buchou's dancing bottom! He pulled it off when he pulled it down off of her! How did he even manage that?

Unas: "Oh, did I take it?! I'm sorry! It's as the little Devil here said earlier! Entering this body has had some weird effects on me! I suddenly had an urge to find out if the rule of you not being able to wear anything else actually meant the entire outfit had to be on! That's unfortunate! But there was a chance it could've undone trial 1 and we could've had a repeat of your unearthly dancing! Wouldn't we all like that!"

He was trying undo the trial and make Buchou-san dance again?! At first I thought the Devil woman sealing him away might've been going too far. But I'm starting to think she might've been in the right to do so! He'll do anything dirty to a woman if he gets the chance to! And it's even worst since he's using Issei-san to do so! Seeing him do and say these things is just plain awful! He may be a pervert, but he would never in all his life go this far! And because he's being forced to he's ending up being hurt by Koneko-chan!

I expected Buchou-san to be furious again after what he did to her! But instead of that, Buchou-san didn't look angry at all. She's definitely not happy about it, but she doesn't look that upset. But even as she turned around covering her front with only her hand to look at the evil spirit, nothing changed. This doesn't seem right! Is Buchou-san alright?!

Buchou-san takes the bottom back and puts it back up. She didn't even say anything to him. Normally I would prefer her not to be angry, but for some reason I feel it necessary! She should definitely be angry because of what happened! But instead she's acting pretty emotionless! I'm really starting to worry!

Koneko: "..."

Unas: "AH!"

Koneko-chan's twisting Issei-san's arm even more! I know the evil did something unforgivable, but that's no reason to torture Issei-san over it!

Rias: "Let go of him, Koneko. We need to complete the last trial."

Without any anger or even a second thought, Buchou-san told Koneko-chan that. I understand wanting to help Issei-san, I'd put that first too. But her acting like this doesn't seem right in the least! Has she suffered so much from the embarrassment that she's not herself?! If that's the case, I definitely need to be there to comfort her after all this is over! In the meantime, Koneko-chan lets the evil spirit go. We have just one trial left. But I'm afraid of what it might be!

Rias: "We've complete the first 2? Now what's the last one?"

Buchou-san asks that while still not showing any emotion! I'm really worried! Lets just get the last trial over with! But what is the last one?! After the first 2, I'm really worried about that too

Unas: "As you requested earlier, the trial you did my dancing Devil was by far the most difficult one. And as I said before, the second was the simplest being merely a kiss of any sort. Like the second trial, the third will require physical contact. But unlike the rest, it has a special condition! Although it still doesn't compare to the first!"

His words make me even more nerves! I at least hope he does it with Akeno-san instead of Koneko-chan after last time!

Rias: "A special condition? What does that involve exactly?"

Unas: "Ha! I will tell you! But first, let me say this. You, black haired Devil, I will be needing you for this one!"

He goes for Akeno-san like I hoped. But I'm still on my toes worrying!

Unas: "To complete the third trial, I must plant my face in the breasts of a well blooming Devil woman!"

Plant his face?! Does he mean put his face in Akeno-san's breasts?! Just how evil is this spirit?! More then that, how could the Devil woman who made the seal possibly have been okay with this?! Even if she didn't believe he actually be able to do it, making it so was going too far! And now Akeno-san has to do this! ...Like with Buchou-san dancing while dressed naked, I both feel for and am envious of her because of this! The reason for that is because I know Issei-san wants to do this, and that makes me feel jealous! Especially since it involves breasts!

Akeno: "Ara-ara, you really are a naughty sorcerer aren't you? Alright. We need to get Issei-kun back. And besides, I am curious to know what being touched by Issei-kun is like, given the sound it made Buchou make. If just a hand did that, I can't imagine what a face will do."

Akeno-san's alright with it?! Not just that, she said she wants to do it! Now I don't even feel for her, I'm just full envious! I mean, if he asked to face plant mine I wouldn't be able to bare it probably! But I still can't stand seeing him do it with another girl! But...even if it's not Buchou-san doing this, this is still apart of what she came here to do to tonight! So I have to watch! Even if I feel like crying out of jealously!

Unas: "Well then, I'll be helping myself then!"

Oh! I know it's not really Issei-san saying that, but I still don't like hearing him talk lustfully about other women! Plus I think that's actually how he feels in there! The same goes for when he was watching Buchou-san dance and rubbed her butt! And I know he's definitely going to feel that way about putting his face in Akeno-san's breasts! I want to look away so badly! But I need to keep my promise and observe! As he slowly gets closer to her, I start to cry as I wish he wouldn't! It was then that he stopped. I don't know why the evil spirit stopped, but he's just standing there holding Issei-san's arm out in place. He's also shivering a bit, is he cold?

Akeno: "Giggling!"

Akeno-san's just standing there not even trying to cover her breasts like I would! She's still looking forward to what he wants to do! I really don't like that! But I do wish I had the courage to try and do that myself! To try and seduce Issei-san like she and Buchou-san can! But I'm too shy about such things! I was able to ask him to do skinship with me in the bath! But I couldn't be all seductive like Buchou-san would've! As I'm thinking about this, the evil spirit finally went face first into Akeno-san's breasts!

Akeno: "Aw! Ara-ara, you sure are a bold one, Issei-kun."

I was already crying as he got close to her! But I feel much smaller now after seeing him do that and hearing Akeno-san say that! I...I'm more then willing to do that with Issei-san too! But why doesn't he ever ask me to do these things with him despite me telling him that?! Am I not good enough?! Is it because my breasts are so much smaller?!

Issei: "The mummy man was right! This is the true Heaven!"

I knew that's how he felt! Issei-san, you're so mean! ...Wait, Issei-san?! That sounded like it was actually him speaking right there. Did the evil spirit already pass on? As I was ready to be relieved, I suddenly got this shiver down my spine! I could feel something very ominousness near by!

Koneko: "The evil aura's power has skyrocketed."

Koneko-chan also feels it! What going to happen?! As I wondered this, Buchou-san quickly ran over and grabbed the Professor, and Koneko-chan did the same with me!

(EXPLOSION!)

Everyone: "AH!"

In that sudden explosion, Koneko-chan used herself to shield me! We were all sent flying after that! My head was pounding and I had no idea where we even were anymore! As my vision got less blurry, I found myself laying on a floor looking up at the ceiling. It looks like we got blown into the artifact room we were in earlier. And Koneko-chan was getting off of me. She protected me, but is she okay?!

Unknown man: "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

As me and Koneko-chan were getting up, I heard someone laughing. As I begin to heal Koneko-chan, I look over to where it was coming from. There was a huge hole in the wall where a dust cloud was coming out of. That must be where we were blown from. And from that dust cloud emerged a man covered in bandages.

Unas: "At long last! After waiting thousands of years! I, the great king and sorcerer Unas am finally free! You have my thanks young Devils. Thanks to you, I'm not only free, but can now find that Agares woman and get my revenge! She'll pay for treating me like a pest!"

Issei: "Damn it all! I'm sorry everyone. I tried to warn you. He lied about the curse preventing him from resting in peace! Undoing it actually meant reviving him!"

Rias: "I expected that to be the case from the very beginning. Curses that bind souls simply to keep them marooned in this world isn't exactly common amongst us Devils."

We all looked up hearing Buchou-san's voice. She standing on a statue. But she was still wearing nothing but that skimpy dancing outfit! Why is she still wearing that?! She doesn't need to anymore, does she?! I wanted to say that, but she looked so happy now after looking down, I just couldn't risk it! It's good to see her looking better! I was so worried! That aside, the evil spirit wasn't a spirit after all?! And we revived him?! What's he planing to do?! He doesn't sound friendly! Nor did he ever sound nice!

Yuuto: "Buchou, where's the Professor?"

Rias: "I saved him."

Buchou-san pointed up to the next floor. He was up there hiding behind a pillar.

Rias: "Now that we've gotten all that out of the way. Unas, would you do me a favor and answer a question I have?"

Unas: "I'm listening."

Rias: "You said before that you summoned the Devil woman who sealed you away. And that she casted said curse on you when you were making your request. What exactly did you ask of her?"

When Buchou-san asked her question, the evil man shook while looking at her in shock. He then folded his arms while closing his eyes. Now I wonder what he asked of her.

Unas: "..It...It was as I said before! I was simply calling for a Devil to help further my already great powers. But I had no idea the Devil that I summoned would be such a beautiful woman! The sight of her was unlike any woman I had ever seen before! At that moment all I could think about was her! As for what my wish ended up being, well a lot of them had come to mind at the time. I believe I had asked her to become my queen...no, no, no! Now I remember. I had asked her to become my slave, so I could enjoy her forever!"

Slave?! Even when a woman doesn't need to do something for him, he still bosses her around in indecent ways!

Rias: "And yet you wonder why such terrible fate came upon you?"

Unas: "Huh?"

Rias: "The family of the Grand Duke Agares aren't just any common devils. If you try to make use of them, they expect to be properly payed. And if you were to ask an inappropriate request of them and didn't have enough to compensate, they would not take it kindly. No wonder she fell into a rage and locked you away in that sarcophagus."

Buchou-san's right! Church or not, no one would easily forgive such misbehaviour! Although I do think sealing him in a coffin to prevent him from ever moving onto the afterlife was a bit much. God did teach us that once life is over, if you haven't repented for your sins you will be punished. But nothing like that would even be considered!

Unas: "How dare you talk to me like that, belly dancing Devil! Human or Devil, it makes no difference! No one disrespects me! Let alone a woman like you or that Agares Devil! You and your subjects will all pay for your words!"

But despite his extremely harsh punishment, he still hasn't learned from his mistakes! He's still insulting Buchou-san, and is even threatening us! Everyone gets ready to fight him after he said that!

Boosted Gear: "Boost!"

Issei-san starts getting stronger with his Boosted Gear. Buchou-san also jumps down from the statue to join us.

Rias: "We went through all that effort to set you free. Some of the effort you intently forced upon us. And not only are you ungrateful, but you continue to speak I'll of me and all woman! The after life is definitely where you should be heading."

It's true! He not only showed us indecency and anger, but he did despite what he owes us!

Rias: "Professor, I know you and your colleagues went through a lot to get him here. But if he's not taken care of now, it will definitely get out of hand. Are you alright with us eliminating him?"

Nishiura: "Alright is a strong word! After all we went through to get him here and have no mummy, it's nothing short of a nightmare! But I imagine it will only get worst if it's not done. B-But if you be so kind as to not destroy the sarcophagus, I think we can make do with that."

Rias: "That's fine. After we kill him you can have it. In the mean time, I would suggest you leave for now, unless you wish to be in danger."

Nishiura: "Um, yes, of course. Please come get me when you're done."

The Professor leaves the room after that.

Unas: "When you kill me?! You're not even going to say if?! I've stripped away your clothing, had you dance for me, use your body to satisfy my needs, and even touched you against your will! Yet through all that you still remain so prideful and arrogant?! You're no different then the Devil from all those years ago! All of you Devil women are the same! I can't stand to live in a world where you all roam about!"

Even after being told the truth, he still feels no guilt for what he did to Buchou-san?! He may not be an evil spirit, but he's truly an evil soul!

Koneko: "Focus perverted-senpai."

Issei-san's still thinking perverted things about Buchou-san?!

Unas: "I guess you'll all have to learn your place the hard way! Take this!"

Suddenly his bandages came off his body and started to float in the air. Then they quickly flew over to us!

Asia: "AH!"

Koneko: "Uh."

Akeno: "Ara-ara."

Rias: "EH!"

Me and all the girls had the bandages wrapped around us! Not only that, they suddenly lifted us off the ground too! I couldn't move as they were too strong!

Unas: "Ha, ha, ha! You see now! I wasn't dressed like a mummy in there because that Devil woman had a sense of humor! I have these because they act as my greatest weapon! I can move them around as if they're apart of my body!"

Issei: "First the breast plant monster and now you. We seem to be running into a lot of enemies who like to bind girls. But you forget we're still free. Let's go Kiba!"

Yuuto: "On it!"

Unas: "Hold it you 2! I'd think twice about attacking me if I was you! Look at your friends!"

All the girls: "AH!"

Now they're crushing us! I could barely breath and I thought my arms and legs were going to break!

Unas: "The bandages that are used to encase corpses as they're mummified are ordinarily stronger then some metals! So you can only imagine how strong these ones are! They're not getting loose and I can easily crush them whenever I want! I didn't use them on either of you 2, but that's only because I would sooner die then do bondage with a man!"

Akeno: "This quite problematic! We can't break loose!"

Unas: "Of course you can't! These were wrapped around my body the whole time I was asleep! They've constantly been absorbing small portions of magic this whole time! There's no Devil magic in existence that can tear them! But enough of that. I obviously have to kill all of you. But that seems like a waste of such fine bodies! Perhaps I'll have my way with you 4 as I keep you as my prisoners!"

Issei: "Like hell you will! You think I'll just stand by and watch you violate everyone?!"

Unas: "Ha! Well you can look away if you wish. But if you try to attack me, they're goners!"

He's going to rape us?! No, please! Anything but that! Please help us God AH! Even now he rejects me! Is this my punishment for becoming a Devil?! To have my body stolen by a man who's not Issei-san?! Is that why the other girls are also going to get raped?! Because they're my friends?! I begin to cry as I fear for what's ahead!

Boosted Gear: "Explosion!"

As I was grieving for what fate had next for me and the girls, Issei-san activated his Boosted Gear.

Issei: "Hey! Mummy pervert! Earlier you just said you'd rather die then do bondage with men, right? Well then unlike the woman who cursed you, allow me to grant your wish!"

Unas: "Oh? And how do you plan to do that? I'll crush these girls if you come at me!"

Issei: "I don't come at guys, I come at girls!"

I don't know what Issei-san means, but he started jumping around. He touched Buchou-san, then Akeno-san, then he touched my leg. What's he doing all that for?

Koneko: "!"

Koneko-chan doesn't look like she wants him to touch her. I guess that's how she normally is. But she seems to not want it even more this time.

Issei: "Koneko-chan, I'm sorry! But this is the only way."

It's the only way? What's Issei-san trying to do to us?

Unas: "What is touching these women suppose to do?"

Issei: "I'll show you! Dress Break!"

Issei-san snapped his fingers after saying that. When he did my whole body felt weird. But weirdest of all was my clothes were tearing! I didn't know what was going on here, but my clothes were quickly being torn to pieces! My shoes, socks, shirt, skirt, and even my underwear! Before I knew it I was completely naked! It wasn't just me, all the girls had their clothes torn to shreds! I didn't know what was going on here, but I was feeling completely embarrassed because of it! I quickly use my arms and legs to cover my private areas! Wait a minute?! I can move again! The bandages were torn off me too! I began to fall after that, but Koneko-chan caught me!

Issei: "How do you like that?! This is my Dress Break! It tears away the clothes of any woman I touch! And now this room is full of naked girls! Oh, I'm so thankful for getting to see everyone! Thank you so AW-

As me and Koneko-chan fell to the ground, she landed foot first on Issei-san's head!

Koneko: "Looking is forbidden!"

Koneko-chan puts me back down as she said that to him while looking down at him. She's pushing his head into the ground hard to keep him from looking! I know she doesn't like him seeing her, but he did just save us!

Asia: "Koneko-chan, would you please stop hurting Issei-san! He was only doing that to help us. He got rid of the bandages by doing that."

I know Issei-san having a power for striping a girl naked is a little much! But he must have his reasons! After all he did just save us with it.

Unas: "Th-this is! This is the most superb ability I have ever seen in my life! I almost feel like bowing down to your greatness, devil boy!"

As I was looking down at Issei-san, I remembered we still have to deal with the evil man! And I'm still naked in front of him! I was covering myself, but at the front while my butt was being shown! I quickly duck down to cover myself while facing him! Koneko-chan did the same while still standing on Issei-san! Just how much did he see?! As I wonder this I look at Buchou-san, and she's not even covering herself as she faces him! She's just letting him see her fully naked! Something must still be wrong with her! It's not just her, Akeno-san's not covering herself either! They're both just letting themselves be seen as he looks at all of us! I didn't know why, but while they did, Buchou-san started to gather up her aura.

Unas: "Huh?"

Rias: "There are no words to describe how unforgivable the things you've done are. Whether it was to us or any other Devil woman, death is the only thing your disrespect is deserving of. In the name of the Gremory, I shall annihilate you!"

I thought Buchou-san wasn't thinking right, but it looks like she's too angry to realize she's standing there naked!

Unas: "You think you can defeat me! I'll simply...my bandages! Their gone!"

Issei-san's magic didn't just free us, it destroyed all of his bandages in the process. I knew there had to be reason for what he did. As I watched, I also saw Akeno-san ready her magic too.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. I do feel for you. Being killed just after having finally been awakened. But a man without any self control in the least is better off dead!"

I don't think I've ever seen Akeno-san angry before! Seeing her smile and happy voice go from that to an angered look and that angry voice as her hands spark is really scary!

Unas: "Curse you Devils! You can't do this to me!"

He says that, but he definitely looks like he afraid. Not that I blame him! I'm scared of them right now too!

Rias: "Be gone from the face of the earth!"

Buchou-san and Akeno-san released their magic at the evil man with full force! I wanted to close my eyes, but this is still apart of what I promised to observe!

Unas: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The evil man screamed in pain like I've never heard before! As I watched in horror, he was quickly reduced to nothing but dust! I know I promised to observe, but I really should've closed my eyes! Now that it's over, all we need to do is get dressed again. Although Buchou-san still doesn't look like she cares as she just stands there holding her sides while still naked.

**Akeno:** "Here you go everyone."

While I was covering myself, Akeno-san casts her magic over all of us and we were now wearing priestess outfits. That feels a lot better!

**Rias:** "Well everyone, it was a nightmare getting through this! But we're finished here."

**Asia:** "I had no idea Devil work could be this difficult!"

Rias: "It's not always, Asia. This was a rare night. But you never know when something out of the ordinary can happen. Now then, lets go speak with the Professor about payment and head on home."

**Everyone:** "Yes Buchou."

We all followed Buchou-san out of the room to go see the Professor. As for what I've learned tonight, I learned you have to handle things that are given to you. No matter how difficult or out of the blue they end up being! I guess when it comes to work that involves granting wishes, that's to be expected. But I'm really hoping I never have to dance in such an unbelievably skimpy outfit like Buchou-san had to! Then again, in some of my spare time I should at least practices to be on the safe side! Not to mention Issei-san really liked it! If it's for him...then I can do it!

**(To be continued)**

**As I mentioned during the last one, you get to see everyone except Yuuto's reaction to Rias's extremely skimpy belly dancing! As much as I loved Akeno's, Asia's was definitely my favorite! When you slow down the video to see their faces, you see her just starring and wondering what's going to happen. Then her face becomes one of shock as she can't believe how little Rias is wearing as she dances like that in front of everyone! Seeing that change in reaction as she holds her hands all innocent like, I love it! It fits Asia so well, and I did my best to make her personality like that in this. In the actually OVA, the way she just stood there excepting everything just didn't fit her at all.**


	5. I'm Searching for Breasts: Koneko's view

**(**********I'm Searching for Breasts: ******Koneko's point of view)**

**Asia: **"ISSEI-SAN!"

**Rias: **"Issei! What's wrong?!"

The moment the mummy's eyes glowed, Issei-senpai fell to the floor! We all gathered around him in worry! Asia senpai even tried using her healing powers, but it did nothing! What did the mummy do to senpai?! As even I was starting to worry about him, he started to move.

**Issei: **"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

Issei-senpai randomly started laughing. Something definitely happened to him, that much is obvious. But what? As senpai was trying to stand up, Yuuto tried to help him. But Issei-senpai hit his hand away the moment he did.

**Issei: **"Keep your detestable hands off me, Devil man!"

Senpai said that while quickly trying to make some distance from us. It looks like he's now under the control of the mummy.

**Yuuto: **"That definitely wasn't Issei who did that just now, Buchou! He must have been possessed by the spirit of that mummy!"

Yuuto comes to the same conclusion. The text on the sarcophagus suggests he's a pervert. Maybe Issei-senpai being the same had something to do with possessing him.

**Rias: **"That would seem to be the case."

**Asia: **"What are we going to do?! Is Issei-san going to be alright?!"

**Issei: **"You need not worry. As you said, I've possessed this Devil boy. But that is all I've done. He's still here, inside this body seeing and listening to what's happening. He simply can't move or speak for the time being."

So Issei-senpai's okay. That's good, but I'll never say that out loud.

**Issei: **"That aside, which one of you awakened me?"

**Rias: **"That would be me. My name is Rias Gremory. Who are you? And why have you possessed my cute servant?"

**Unas: **"My name is Unas! I am a powerful sorcerer who was feared and respected for his great power through out all of Egypt! I thank you for awakening me from my long slumber, Devil woman!"

The mummy ghost does all kinds of annoying movements with Issei-senpai's body as he says that. He said a Devil woman did this to him. Now it goes without saying that he's a pervert. And with how much he moves around like that, an annoying one at that. So I can imagine why that happened.

**Rias: **"You're welcome. But if you really wish to thank me, then I would appreciate it if you would release yourself from Issei. Unless you wish for me to destroy your real body!"

**Unas: **"Heh, if you destroyed my body, I'd be happy! Because that would mean I could finally move on from this world! Sadly though, as powerful as you are, that is beyond you. The curse placed on me will not allow that. And if you try to drag this body too far away from me, he too will have his soul sealed away!"

So we can't force are way out of this. I don't like senpai too much, but even he doesn't deserve to suffer like that. That being said, just what are we suppose to do?

**Rias: **"Then what is it that you want from us?"

**Unas: **"Simple, I wish for you to help me break the curse that binds my very soul to this long dead body!"

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, all that talk about being a great and powerful sorcerer. And yet you lay there cursed for centuries. How embarrassing."

Akeno-san comments on the mummy ghost's predicament. And her comment is correct.

**Unas: **"Silence foul mouthed Devil! I was not cursed by any common sorcerer! Nay, I was cursed by one of your kind! A beautiful high class Devil woman who I summoned to help push my Sorcery even further! But for what ever reason, she sealed me away not long after my calling her!"

Making more bizarre moments, he boasts about his past while acting as if he did nothing to earn the Devil's wrath. There's no doubt in my mind that him and his erotic nature had something to do with it.

**Rias: **"A high class Devil you say? Who might I ask?"

**Unas: **"Heh, you might be surprised when I say it. She was from none other then the family of the Grand Duke Agares!"

**Rias: **"What?!"

All of us along with Buchou are surprised by what he said! I didn't think much of him, but if that's true, he's no ordinary sorcerer.

**Akeno: **"The Grand Dukes are second only to the Devil Kings. No normal human could possibly be fit to summon 1 during the time of ancient Egypt."

**Unas: **"Heh, heh! Glad you now see how great I am! I had summoned her and made my request. But before we could even negotiate, she became enraged and sealed my body and soul away! I have slept for thousands of years until now because of this!"

**Yuuto: **"A eternal curse for a mere request?"

**Rias: **"I'm sure there's more to the story then that."

**Unas: **"Regardless of why it happened, I'm here now and I'm cursed. And I will not give this body back unless you break the curse!"

We feared that we would have to fight something tonight when we first came here. Instead we have to help someone to save our comrade. It's not a type of irony I like.

****Rias: ****"You asked me to undo the curse that's placed upon you. But didn't you say the power the curse was beyond my own?"

**Unas: **"That it is. But luckily we do not need to break the curse with force. When she sealed me away, she said "If you think so highly of yourself, then find yourself a beautiful Devil woman for each of these trials!" She explained to me what I must do and then finished sealing me away."

So it was something perverted. The fact he said "woman" proves that.

****Rias: ****"So there are methods to undoing the curse. Very well then, I can't just leave my beloved Issei to suffer for my carelessness."

If the trials involve him thinking so highly of himself when it comes to women, I don't think Issei-senpai is going to suffer through this.

****Rias: ****"But from what I heard, you said the Devil who sealed you stated a beautiful Devil for each trial, right? Not only does that mean there's more then one thing to be done, but it will require more then just me?"

**Unas: **"Yes! There are 3 trials in total that must be completed to undo the curse. Each one must be done by a beautiful Devil woman, and each one a different one at that. But that shouldn't be a problem. Including yourself, there are 4 who fit that description here!"

The perverted ghost looked over at us me, Akeno-san, and Asia-senpai upon saying that! If he tries to do anything to me I'll hurt him! Even if Issei-senpai has to feel the pain. He'd probably want to do something anyways, so he'd deserves it!

****Rias: ****"I will not allow any of my servants to be subjugated to any horrendous actions!"

**Unas: **"You need not worry. None of the trials involve death, being cursed, or physical damage whatsoever. Although if you Devil women of today are anything like the one who sealed me away, it may be less then to your liking."

****Rias: ****"If that's the case, then I will complete the most difficult one. Then we shall see what the others are."

Buchou says this this with confidence. But if she's doing the most difficult trial, then I'm really worried for her! Because I'm pretty sure that means doing the most perverted of the them! He even said it may be less to are liking because we're women!

**Unas: **"Very well then. I will be relying on you to complete the first trail, red haired Devil."

****Rias: ****"So what must I do to complete the first trial?"

**Unas: **"I'm glad you asked!"

While putting on a disturbing smile, the perverted ghost started to feel around inside his coffin. He didn't even look inside while searching for what he wants. He just keeps staring at Buchou with that same smile and with a matching laugh to go with it. I don't even wanna think about what he plans to have Buchou do. But I'm about to find out as he found what he was looking for. He brought what he grabbed from inside his coffin. What he was holding was a belly dancers outfit! And this one was even more exposed then these detestable pieces of cloth normally are! Is he planning to-

**Unas: **"To complete the first trial, you must put on this outfit and dance for my pleasure!"

...Ask her to wear that and dance! I thought the perverted ghost was going to ask her to do that! There's no denying he got himself cursed because of things like this! I just can't stop thinking that to myself. It becomes more and more obvious as he talks.

Buchou is just staring at the outfit he told her to put on with an annoyed expression. She's not amused by this either! Although I'm sure Issei-senpai is drooling inside his head for her to dance in that garbage! That kind of makes me want to leave him to suffer the curse, but I know that's too heartless. And as much as I hate it, I'm sure Buchou will degrade herself to wearing that to save Senpai!

****Rias: ****"You say I need to put it on, but is it just that? Can I not wear it under or over my current clothes?"

**Unas: **"Of course not! How can such words even leave your mouth?! You can't wear anything else! Not even on your head or feet! It would completely go against the point of the trial if it was that simple! Now will you do it or not?!"

The perverted ghost continues to stare at Buchou with a disgusting look on his face! I can't tell if it's him or if using Issei-senpai's body is effecting how he looks and sounds. But I do know he's lusty to see Buchou wear nothing but that piece of fabric!

Buchou's now sighing while having her eyes closed. Although I kind of hope she'll say no, I know she's do it for Senpai's sake. But I'm going to feel an unending urge to pumble him if he gets the joy of having her dance for him in that!

****Rias: ****"Alright, I'll do it. I can't leave Issei as he is, and I wouldn't dare force any of the other girls to do this. If there's no other way, so be it. But once I put that on, dancing for you is the only thing I have to do, right?"

**Unas: **"I don't see how you can put the words "put this on" and "only" together like that! But yes, dance for these eyes in only this, then the trial is complete!"

The perverted ghost continues to get amusement out of this! Not just him, it's obvious Issei-senpai is on board with this!

**Koneko: **"Grumble."

I desperately want to let him have it for making Buchou do something so vile! But she's doing it because it must be done. Nevertheless, I need to hit Issei-senpai for this later!

**Part 2**

Buchou has gone into the nearby bathroom to change clothes. Although I say change clothes, what she's putting on in there definitely doesn't qualify! To think she has to dance in that for this undead scum! It's infuriating! The perverted ghost even makes Issei-senpai look at the bathroom door with lust! Or rather he's doing it for him. As we all wait for Buchou to come out, the door opened. Buchou is now standing in front of us in that barely clad dancing outfit!

**Unas & Nishiura: **"Whoa!" The pervert ghost, the professor, and senpai all react the same way to seeing Buchou! I don't need to hear senpai to know he's loving it inside his head.

I'm left speechless from what I'm seeing, and just look at Buchou with a bit of shocked expression! Almost every part of Buchou's body is on display! From her feet all the way up her legs, the only thing she has on are some ankle rings! Wristbands likewise are the only things you can see on her arms! Her entire belly is exposed too! The only thing Buchou really has on is what's covering her top and bottom zones! In other words, not much at all! The nipples are the only part of her breasts that aren't exposed! They're right there to be seen! And because they're so big, it doesn't look like that skimpy top will be able to hold them if she starts dancing! ...Although Buchou is the pitiful one here wearing that, I'm still left feeling inferior to her! I'd rather not look at her from up there, but it's hard not to notice! Her lower area helps distract me from that, but for filthy reason! What she's wearing didn't even go all the way around her waist! The front had nothing, much like a lot that was below it! Buchou's crotch had a lot out in the open to be seen! Her crotch lining could easily be seen! As I looked down there I almost thought Buchou didn't have any decency left! But she did have a bit left, but so little it might as well be nothing! Her important place looks like if it loses even a mm of cover, something will be seen! And that tiny decency of hers is being held up by tiny string from the waist! Buchou's front has next to no imagination! And her back is no different, as although I can't see with her facing us, from what I saw earlier what she's wearing only covers up the middle back there!

I've called Issei-senpai the worst before, but now I see the perverted ghost or whoever made this outfit is the worst! Once again, the outfit Buchou's wearing doesn't even qualify as such! She standing before us naked while pretending to be clothed!

**Nishiura: **"Oh dear God! I'm not sure this old heart of mine can take this! But I can't look away! For research that is. Even this tiny dancing garb Gremory-san has on can't be overlooked!"

The Professor has joined my list of perverts. He tries to given an excuse, but fails miserably. I'm not sure if trying to hide the fact you're a pervert is better, or if admitting it is better. Either way, the worlds better off without them comes to mind. But I can't harm one of Buchou's clients just because he's gawking at her fake dressed body.

**Asia: **"Oh! For Buchou-san to wear so little in front everyone like this! It's embarrassing, but I promised to observe to better myself! Don't worry Buchou-san, I won't look away and will learn everything I can from this! Dear God, please support Buchou-san through...AH!"

Asia-senpai gives herself another headache praying. This isn't something you should be observing if you wanna better yourself, senpai. And your prayers aren't going to help humans or Devils. Not only does God not help Devils, if he's responsible for anything here, it's bringing this upon Buchou.

**Koneko: **"..."

I felt a need to say those things I was thinking to Asia-senpai, but I didn't. She probably wouldn't like hearing me talk about God like that. And I'm still left speechless as I look at Buchou who's dressed up to be nude!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, how undignified. To be wearing something that covers so little, one could say you're naked. But it's always good to look on the bright side of things. You look really good in that outfit, Buchou."

Although me and Asia-senpai feel pity seeing Buchou wearing a lie when it comes to clothes, Akeno-san is laughing at her. She's always been one to tease and unlike me she's not against wearing these kinds of things. But how can she smile when that bastard of a ghost is getting to see Buchou all over?!

**Yuuto: **"..."

I take a look over at Yuuto since he hasn't said anything either. He's respecting Buchou's privacy and is looking away. Glad to know not all men are unneutered animals.

Asides from Yuuto, everyone in the room has their eyes on Buchou while she might as well be naked! Buchou's face gets red because of this! Seeing her reduced to this because the mummy ghost's perverted antics got him sealed, it makes me wanna make him need those bandages! As Buchou struggles to endures the perverted gazes that are locked on her, she slowly starts to move her arms in order to cover up! But before even making it to her private areas she stopped! As much as the thought sickens me, she has to dance for his pleasure! Given what she was forced to put on, or rather what she was forced to take off, the pleasure that's required involves letting all that be seen! Since she can't cover up, she lets all but the important bits be seen by the horny ghost and the Professor! If I were her, I'd feel like I was taking a thousand bullets every second I was forced to endure their lustful gazes!

**Unas: **"Heh, heh, heh! So many people in the world seek Heaven when they die. Yet the beauty I'm looking at is you, a being of Hell! Based on what I'm seeing, it looks magnificent down there! The ugly clothes you wore before hid so much of the natural blessing you have to offer! But wearing this outfit! Your long legs, beautiful arms, lovey belly, large breasts, yet to be seen butt, and exquisite crotch all have something to show! A fitting display for a woman such as yourself!"

...He's really crossed the line now! He already went really far having Buchou walk around dreaming she was dressed! But now he's even talking about her whole body as she stands there humiliated, and belittles us women! Not just me, Buchou also got angry because of what he sad to her! She looked over at the perverted ghost with a look of hate, and rightfully at that! I wish Buchou would let me teach this slime a lesson, but she instead tries to let go what he said and move on. She's trying to get Issei-senpai back and needs to dance in that naked clothing to do it! There's not a single doubt in my mind that while Buchou is experiencing Hell doing this, Issei-senpai is enjoying every second he gets to see this much of her!

****Rias: ****"Alright, so how long do I have to dance?"

**Unas: **"The mark of Agares should appear inside my sarcophagus whenever a trial is completed. You must dance until that happens! And when I say dance, you have to mean it!"

Every word the perverted ghost says makes me grip my hands hard! If the other trials are even close to being like this, I'm going to try and destroy his body despite what he said! Buchou sighs in embarrassment hearing his foul words! But she stayed composed and decide to play along. So the rest of us give her space to dance.

Buchou stands upright stretching her right arm out, and places her left hand on her hip! She begins by shaking her breasts up and down! Following that she did the same with her hips! Then while raising her arms up, she shakes her hips around a lot faster and higher! Buchou's crotch lining gets even more visible from all her erotic moments! But the thing I see that bothers me the most is her breasts! I've always been jealous of how big they are! But seeing all of but the nipples exposed while she shakes them around a lot, I both hate the perverted ghost and feel envious of her for this! Even more so when she swings them to her right! When she did that I though these perverts were going to see them slip out for a moment! She managed to avoid that and started bouncing them up and down again! Now Buchou's bringing her legs in and out as she shakes her hips! She raises her hands all the way up while doing this, then brings them back down hard while crossing her legs! This caused her breasts to bounce in and out from her!

Seeing her do this is repulsive! But she doesn't stop there as Buchou steps forward and starts spinning around to her right! This not only showed off her pretty much bare breasts, but she now showed her butt to everyone! Just like I thought, only up the middle was covered, so her bare butt cheeks were displayed to everyone! Buchou spun around twice as she showed off her body! Then she stood in place while shaking her breasts to her left over and over! She then turned around and faced away from us as she shook her hips! This time she gives everyone an extremely good look at her even more extremely skimpy clad butt! First she showed us what her cheeks look like when she shakes them, and then what they look like as she walks away! Then she stops and spins again! Not a single private area on Buchou's body has gone unseen except for the extremely personal spots! Her butt, her crotch, and especially her breasts as they look..too big to stay in there! When she finished her spinning, Buchou then puts her arms behind her head and swung her breasts around in a circle several times!

What he's done to Buchou is more demonic then even the most powerful Devil! For her to wear something and nothing at once as he gawks at her body is a perversion like no other! Let alone having her do it with another man watching! Even Hell is too good for a perverted ghost as big as him!

**Akeno: **"Ara-are, Buchou's sex appeal is definitely ranked high. I think her breasts have gotten bigger."

Akeno-san once again made a joke about Buchou being naked and hiding it! Even now as she faces total humiliation and even turns her back to it, Akeno-san still makes distasteful jokes! Worst of all, she had to bring up Buchou's breasts of all things! They're the parts of her body and her humiliation that make me feel humiliated as she dances!

**Asia: **"Even though Buchou-san's barely dressed, she's still dancing with all her might! Her large chest could slip out at any moment! But she isn't wavering in the least! It doesn't matter what Buchou-san's faced with, she'll stand proud against it! I have to become more like her!"

Despite Buchou's obscene position, Asia-senpai is showing her respect. Unlike 4 others in the room. She's even thinking highly of her for being brave enough to do something this despicable. But as brave as she is, Asia-senpai shouldn't be admiring her as she is. The only thing you can really think highly of is how highly undressed she is right now! Or how highly vile the perverted ghost is as he gawks at her body parts!

Speaking of whom, I look at the perverted ghost inside Issei-senpai. While he does get huge looks of Buchou too exposed, he also takes a few seconds to look at the rest of us. It looks like he's enjoying the look on everyone's faces! He doesn't just enjoy seeing Buchou humiliated, he loves seeing other people seeing her humiliated too! The reason he said something after Buchou shyly tried to cover up is because he's enjoys the embarrassed look on her face! He's not just a perverted ghost, he's a perverted monster! Though I guess a pervert and a monster aren't that different. But it's not just that. The look on his face. The perverted aura I feel from seeing it. I didn't think it possible for anyone but Issei-senpai.

**Koneko: **"...This...is looking suspicious."

I start to wonder something. Can such a thing be possible? I need to keep watching him. I step back a bit so I can watch both the perverted ghost and Buchou. I'd rather not look at her at all, but seeing how he reacts to each thing she does might help answer my question.

As Buchou keeps dancing in front of everyone, she keeps blushing more and more! If I weren't in shoes like her, I'd never live such a thing down! Her will truly is rock solid to put up with several men checking her pretending to be dressed body and keep dancing! And she continues to dance while the perverts continue to molest her with their eyes!

Buchou turns around again, but this time she bends over and reaches for the floor! She's exposed her butt even more then before by sticking it in the air like that! Her camel toe was also shown off as she bends over like that! Underneath her breasts could also be seen from between her legs! Being so big...they just hang there! While still bent over, Buchou moves her hands along the floor, then up her legs, and on to her butt! She grips her cheeks then starts to rub them while bending over again a bit on her tiptoes! Although she stopped bending over on her tiptoes, Buchou kept rubbing her butt cheeks! First she just rubbed them upwards, then rubbed them circle wise, and then the same with her fingers! When she stopped touching her butt, she kept up the circle motion in the form of her shaking her hips! Then she slowly turned around while dragging her hands up her body starting from her butt and ending at her breasts! While still moving her body left and right to keep dancing, Buchou grope herself in several ways.

...Buchou's starting to make her dancing even more erotic! And in a way that bothers me the most! First she grabbed her breasts by the front with a good squeeze! Then she rubs them together! She even went as far as to make them go up and down by grabbing them and making them! And each in a different direction at that! After all that, she lifted them both up and thrusts them down to make them bounce a lot! ...Buchou's humiliation is really making me envious of her! Buchou walks backwards while letting her breasts bounce! The moment they stopped, she did a splits so fast they started up again! She landed with one leg forward and the other back, but then started to move them to the left and right while still keeping them slit! Doing this didn't just show off Buchou's lower place more, the shape of her camel toe was very visible! Far more then it should be, but still not as much as it can be as Buchou shows us next! She sits up by her hands and bends both her upper body and legs back! Her most private part was becoming less and less private as she stuck it up in the air! But even then, I'm still baffled as I look underneath her breasts! At least until Buchou did a handstand flip backwards! She once again showed off the front and back of her lower body, and all in a second this time! She then landed crouching down and of course her breasts begin bouncing again! That seems to be a rule! At least she's somehow managed to keep them inside that non-existing top this whole time! But not just her breasts are bouncing, her camel toe is being shown down there again! Buchou then then lays down on the floor while holding her head up! And with her head, along with the fact she's laying on her front, her cleavage is being shown as she presses her breasts against the floor! Before standing up really fast and making them bounce again!

...This is the most obscene thing I've ever seen! Although I don't wish to look at Buchou doing her naked belly dance, I need to learn the truth! I keep my eye on both her and the perverted ghost. Every time she did something new to show off her body, he'd make a different face! Each and everyone of them was the face of a man with the soul of a horny ape! I didn't think anyone was capable of making so many of those! Except Issei-senpai. Is it Issei-senpai or the ghost? I would like it to be Issei-senpai, because that would mean there aren't more like him in the world! But if it is him, then that means his lust can over power a sorcerers curse! Neither one of those possibilities are to my liking in the absolute least!

The perverted ghost was checking every nook and cranny of Buchou he could find! But as her obscene dancing stopped getting more erotic, he decided to take more quick peeks at the rest of us to see how we were reacting again! He really loves Buchou being humiliated for being a woman! He enjoys her being naked in a supposed outfit, talking down on her by saying she looks right, and getting excited from having so many eyes to help humiliate her! That's definitely not because of Issei-senpai. He doesn't share women with others, and he couldn't look away if his life depended on it.

**Nishiura: **"Cough, cough. I'm a researcher of ancient civilizations. The dancing garb is rare piece that came from a long forgotten time. I must thoroughly study everything there is to learn from it."

The perverted Professor who stayed quiet for awhile said something again. The old pervert's still trying to pretend he's getting an eyeful of Buchou to study her outfit. That's a lie for 2 reasons. 1. She doesn't have an outfit on. 2. No researcher studies outfits by having someone wear them while dancing exposed. No researcher would study a skimpy outfit to begin with.

Despite all she's done, Buchou isn't finished the first trial! I begin to wonder if her dancing naked for the ghost's pleasure isn't really a trial! At the same time Buchou starts groping herself again! The difference from now and the last time is this time she slipped her hands into her non-top! And she wasn't just fondling them either, she pinched her own nipples! Then she started to fondle her right breast only, while sliding the other hand down along her body! As she brought it down to her non-bottom, Buchou tugged on the left side of it! As she did that, she was showing even more skin by revealing her hip! Then letting it go with a smack! She then began to move her fingers along the string from her waist side to her supposed private cover down below! And as obscene as it was, she put 2 of her fingers in there as we watch! She only did this for a brief moment luckily, but then moved them along the other sting to the other side! Buchou gave that side the same tug then went back to put her fingers in and out again before going to the other side! And she kept doing this unsightly thing several times over!

As I thought how wrong this was, it got worst as Buchou brought her right down there as well! She placed her right hand into her supposed cover! This time it was her whole hand! Buchou has actually gone and touched herself down there of all places with everyone watching! Her breasts and butt were one thing, but no man should see this! Yet she's doing it! And as she does it, Buchou with her left hand pulls her left side down! This completely showed off her left hip! Buchou did the same thing to her right side with the same hand! But she didn't simply expose her hips, Buchou let her bottom fall to the floor! ...This is my first time thinking of that as a bottom! The reason for that is Buchou is now completely bottomless! The only thing keeping her special place a secret place from us is her hand! This means her butt's exposed back there too! While I've hated every second of Buchou obscenely displaying her body to these animals, the hate I felt earlier is nothing compared to the hate I have now! And it didn't end with that, as she brings her free hand up to her breasts and puts it between them!

****Rias: ****"I..exist for...you..master! This..body of...mine...is...yours..to do..with...as you...please!"

...I almost lose control to the rage I'm feeling! Buchou would never offer her body to someone like a slut for as long as she lives! She must be doing this because the trial wasn't being completed by what she was doing before! Either she for some reason believed going this far was the only way! Or being molested by the perverted ghost's eyes as she danced got to her head this badly! You can tell by the sound of her voice and the redness of her face that standing there with just a hand as lower cover is traumatizing her! And both Issei-senpai and the obscene ghost inside him are just staring away with lustful joy as Buchou suffers humiliation she might never walk away from!

I was about to snap and hit the horny ghost for reducing Buchou to this! But before I could, a light was shining from the coffin. We all turned to see what it was, and a marking glowing. It was the mark of Agares. It seems he didn't lie just to get Buchou down passed the underwear. As we look at the marking, some of it disappears.

**Akeno: **"It looks like you've completed the first trial, Buchou. You're dancing was definitely deserving of that."

**Asia: **"Eh, that was so embarrassing! As promised Buchou, I will take what I've learned here to heart!"

Akeno-san continues to tease Buchou, and Asia continues to take her seriously while accidentally degrading her. And Buchou blushes badly because of them. With her crotch still covered only by her hand, Buchou reaches down to pull her inch above nothing bottom up. As unacceptable as her being dressed like that is, especially in front of so many men! At least it's better then her having the bottom at the floor. But I swear, if Issei-senpai brings up a word about how she looked after this, I'll break his legs!

Buchou walks away to the bathroom she use to undress before. Finally she' can putting her clothes back on. I was tired of these perverts seeing her so skimpy clad, and having to see so much of her breasts as I look at her. I never want to see that degrading outfit again.

**Unas: **"What do you think you're doing, red haired Devil?!"

And with her approach to the bathroom, came the yelling of a deranged ghost. No doubt he wants her to keep wearing that PIECE of trash for him to keep eyeing her! He's probably going to do something like threaten to walk out of room and doom Issei-senpai's soul. But even if he could get passed us, he wouldn't really doom them both and would just be bluffing.

****Rias: ****"If you must know, I'm going to put my clothes back on. I've completed the first trial have I not? So there's no need for me to wear this anymore, right?"

**Unas: **"WRONG! The point of the trial, of you dancing in that lovely outfit, it was all a sigh of submitting to me! If you don't continue to wear only that until the curse is completely lifted, it'll act as a sigh that I'm no longer standing high! And that will bring us right back where we started!"

...That was different from what I was expecting him to say. But he's obviously bluffing. The look he has on Issei-senpai's face gives it away. He just wants to keep staring at all the visible nudity she has wearing that stupid thing.

****Rias: ****"..."

Buchou doesn't answer back to what he says. She just stares at him with another look of non-approval. She doesn't actually believe him, right? She wouldn't dare keep wearing just that tiny thing.

****Rias: ****"Sigh. Very well. I'd hate to have to dance like that again. I'll stay dressed like this until we're done."

...She will keep wearing it?! She says this really red faced, but it doesn't change the fact she said yes! Why would she believe such an obvious lie?! ...Unless she's traumatized by all that skimpy dancing and is too afraid it's true! That's the only reason she could possibly be doing this!

**Koneko: **"Stare."

I truly hate this perverted ghost! Although I still wonder who's gaze that was.

**Unas: **"Glad to see you understand! As I said before, what you're wearing is far more fitting then the sorry excuse for clothing you had before! Of course, the rule may be that you can only wear it and it alone! Heh, heh, heh, but it doesn't matter where! It just needs to be on you! If you feel like dropping the bottom to your feet again, or feel like lifting the top up because it's too hot, feel free to do so!"

And once again, the perverted ghost feeds my hatred for him! He mocked Buchou again, but not just for wearing that no outfit, but for what she did to please him! And she wasn't happy about him talking to her like that either! She gave him a smile laced with hate! And she looks like she's ready to kill him! But she's holding back for Issei-senpai's sake. Can't say I'd do the same thing!

**Koneko: **"Grumble!"

Back to Buchou, she's taking deep breaths to calm herself down. I don't know how she can resist the urge to leave him crying in pain! She must really love Issei-senpai a lot to tolerate this. I don't see how she can love that pervert so much. No doubt he's enjoying everything he sees as Buchou suffers having to wear...something. Which still leaves me wondering is it his stare or the perverted ghost's stare I've been seeing.

**Rias: **"Looking back at your sarcophagus, it would appear you told the truth. That was definitely the crest of Agares that showed up. Although it changed after appearing."

**Unas: **"Indeed. It takes a different form depending on how many trials there are to be done."

**Akeno: **"Now that Buchou's danced for you, there's only 2 left. What do they involve?"

**Unas: **"Neither of them are as splendid as the one that was just completed! They are both amazing nonetheless! Let's get the simple one out of the way first. For this trial, I must be kissed by a beautiful devil woman!"

Kissing?! It's already bad enough the perverted ghost got to see Buchou to such a degree! But now he wishes to make physical contact with one of us?! If this is just the simple one of the remaining 2, I don't even want to know what the other is! And the sound of joy in his voice and the sight of it in his movements, I'm still left wondering how much of that is Senpai.

**Koneko: **"GRUMBLE!"

It's already infuriating that we have to all these perverted things to help Senpai! But the thought of his pervertedness adding to the ghost's as we do this makes it worst. As I stare at him thinking this, the ghost turns Issei-senpai's face to me and puts on a creepy smile! I get surprised the moment he did that! What's he looking at me for?

**Unas: **"Little Devil girl! I've noticed since the first half of the last trial that you've had your eyes on me! We're you jealous that my dancing servants deservedly dressed body had all the attention?!

Little Devil girl?! He's talking about my breasts size isn't he! I seriously wanted to make his mouth bleed the moment he said that! But Buchou wouldn't want me to do that since it's Issei-senpai's mouth, so I hold back the urge.

**Rias: **"..."

To make matters worst, he also made another sexist remark towards Buchou! You can tell by the look on her face that he's really pissing her off! Although one doesn't need to see her face to guess that! That aside, I might as well answer his question.

**Koneko: **"It's clear without a doubt that you're a complete pervert. But that stare you gave Buchou as you watched her dance. It gave off the presences of something more then just a pervert. It was that of a truly lustful beast. It's something I've never seen in anyone's eyes except Issei-senpai's. As I looked, I wondered if it was you or Issei-senpai even as he's lost control who was responsible for that stare. That's why I kept staring. I've been trying to figure out if you're another one of senpai's kind, or if senpai's lust is even greater then I thought."

A question like that is really important. One means I have to wonder if I'll run into more like Issei-senpai, and the other means I have to be more worried about being near him. Either way, I'm not going to get an answer I like, but one I want.

**Unas: **"You say all that, but I beg to differ! You can't fool me! I felt it every moment I took notice of your staring! It was the stare of interest! A stare that carried desire for me! That being the case are wishes are the same thing! For the second trial I shall make use of you! Now come here and give me a kiss as intense as your stare!"

After saying that, the perverted ghost began to approach me while puckering Issei-senpai's lips! I stood here shocked by that! I knew he wanted to make a move on all of us, but him actually doing it is even worst then I thought! Despite wanting to hit him for so long now, I held myself back knowing Buchou wouldn't want me to do that. But I don't think I'm going to be able to do that this time! I give this pervert a chance to stand down, but it doesn't look like he's going to! Worst then that, I get this strong feeling Issei-senpai himself in there is awaiting a kiss from me as they approach! The moment I got that feeling, I snapped and threw a punch!

**Koneko: **"Stay away from me."

I punched him right between the eyes and nose, and I did it really hard! I don't think I've even enjoyed the feeling of punching someone more then I do right now! But the moment I did, the perverted ghost begins to fall backwards.

**Asia: **"Issei-san!"

Asia-senpai quickly runs over to help Issei-senpai as he falls. But once again she tripped on her own feet. How she does that is beyond me. But because of this she ends up falling over with Issei-senpai. More accurately, she fell on top of him. But important then that, when that happened the coffin started glowing again. We all looked over at it as it did. The mark of Agares appeared and changed in shape again.

**Akeno: **"It would seem trial 2 has been done. Question is, how?"

**Rias: **"Asia's head hit Issei's as they were falling. I think she accidentally gave him a kiss on the cheek when that happened."

**Koneko: **"..."

**Akeno: **"What's the matter Koneko-chan?"

**Koneko: **"He tried to kiss me on the lip even though that wasn't required. He deserves to sleep forever."

It's already bad enough he made Buchou continue wearing those fake clothes when it wasn't needed! But now he tried to kiss me on the lip when that was even required! I just wanna rip out his tongue for what he tried to do with it!

**Asia: **"AH! Issei-san! Are you alright?!"

We all looked at Asia-senpai because she screamed. The reason she did was because Issei-senpai was on the ground and wasn't getting up! Did I knock him out? I didn't think I hit him that hard. Then again, who knows what could happen with that perverted ghost inside him! I got a bad feeling about this!

**Part 3**

**Asia: **"Issei-san! Please wake up!"

Asia-senpai continues to try and wake Issei-senpai up. Her sacred gear didn't work and Buchou didn't wanna risk making things worst by shocking him awake. So now he's just laying there. But could I really have done that?

**Akeno: **"Now Koneko-chan, the sorcerer might have deserved that, but that was no reason to hit poor Issei-kun. For all you could've known, knocking him out could've been bad."

**Koneko: **"Issei-senpai was definitely on board with what that perverted corps wanted to do. And nothing happened, if it did it would teach senpai a lesson."

I know what I said is wrong, but I can't help it! I've never been able to stand being near a pervert, let alone when one makes a move on me like that! And the fact that Issei-senpai was enjoying it despite my displeasure and the fact it was to help him! He's the worst!

**Yuuto: **"Come on now, Koneko. Issei-kun may be a pervert, but you'd definitely never live it down if something terrible happened to him because of you."

...I can't really talk back to Yuuto-senpai there. I refer to Issei-senpai as being the worst, but maybe that's me! No matter how you look at it, saying someone deserves a fate like that over a little kiss is heartless!

**Rias: **"Trust me, Koneko, I understand wanting to hit him more then anyone. But no more hitting Issei. Nothing happened to him this time it would appear. But that might have only been luck. When he wakes up we hurry up and finish the last trial."

Now Buchou's telling me off too. I really didn't think things through. It's not like I needed to punch him in the face to stop him. Maybe I should apologize to Issei-senpai later. No, that's going too far.

**Rias: **"Issei, wake up. We're almost done."

Buchou bends down to pat senpai's face. I guess she doesn't wanna shock him too much was why we couldn't use water magic. But getting that close to him while she's that naked, I get a bad feeling as she does that. That evil spirit won't get up right now to make a move will he? As I'm expecting something like that, a sudden noise came from the coffin!

**Asia: **"AH!"

Asia backs up as she screamed from the sudden noise. We all got shocked by that. The perverted ghost isn't suppose to have his soul freed until the third trial is complete. Waking him up couldn't have done that, could it? No, Buchou already danced for him, so she can't do another one. Unless me or Akeno-san woke him while we were talking, or he lied about needing a different one each time so he could be a pervert do more then one of us. I wouldn't put it passed him.

Buchou walks over to see inside the coffin. In that fake outfit, I can easily imagine him jumping out to try something. Even if his bodies that of a dead man's, I still would keep my guard up. That aside, if the perverted ghost is free, what's happened to Issei-senpai? I know all that back there was my fault, but I am worried about him! As I do I stare down at his body. It's during that time that I suddenly see him move! But it wasn't slow like someone just waking up, it was fast like someone playing dead. And what he was moving towards was Buchou, more specifically her butt!

**Rias: **"AHHHH!"

The filthy ghost was stroking Buchou's butt! He was just playing dead and made noise in his coffin so he could do this while we were off guard! My rage for him just keeps growing! He didn't just stroke her butt! Because of that near non-existent bottom she's wearing, it was direct cheek touch! Naturally, Buchou quickly jumped up and tried to move away from him! But as she did, the perverted ghost quickly grabbed her bottom! He took advantage of her moving away and pulled it down!

**Rias: **"AH!"

Buchou's legs had gotten caught on her skimpy bottom as it was being pulled down as she moved! Because of that, she was now laying front first on the floor, wearing nothing down below!

****Nishiura: **"**WHOA!**"**

**Asia: **"AH!"

**Akeno: **"Oh my. This was unexpected."

The perverted Professor shouts out in excitement again, as well as Asia-senpai, but she shouted in shock. Akeno-san showed a bit of a concerned reaction, but she didn't sound entirely sincere. And the reason for all that was because Buchou's butt that was basically naked a moment ago is now actually naked! Her butt has been exposed to everyone! It's not the first time she went bottomless in front of everyone tonight, but she didn't actually show anything before!

Luckily she fell forward when the perverted ghost yanked her bottom down! Because of that only her butt was left exposed to everyone! But this amount of pervertedness was completely unacceptable! To make matters worst, when Buchou looked this way and saw everyone looking at her exposed butt, her face was left mortified!

**Unas: **"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! You'll have to forgive me! I was still feeling a bit dizzy from the little Devils punch! I looked around and thought I saw a hand of fate trying to help me up! Oh my! I see you've taken my advice on dropping your bottom more seriously then I though! Heh, heh, your now seen butt truly is worthy of being seen by me! Oh, I see you accidentally fell over! Allow me to help you up my little dress DOWN doll, heh!"

As the perverted ghost got up, even after humiliating Buchou more then ever, he still keeps belittling her! First he made her wear that sham he called an outfit in front of everyone as he talked down to her in a lustful manner! Doing so knowing she had to be degrade herself even more by dancing in front of everyone in it! He made fun of her more as he told her she can't wear anything else even after completing the trial! He even tried to kiss me on the lip when he didn't need to! But even after all that, he's still trying to violate her by reaching down to touch her butt again! There's no way I'm letting that happen again!

**Koneko: **"Divine level pervert!"

After grabbing the arm that was reaching for Buchou, I take said arm and twist it behind his back! I know Issei-senpai is getting hurt by this too, but even if he wasn't on board with this, I don't care! I have to do this!

**Unas: **"AH! You really are a violent one, aren't little Devil girl?! Were you just shy when I tried to kiss you and really are jealous of my naked dancer getting the attention?! Or is you hurting me your way of helping me find a new chance for enjoyment, like it did just now?!"

Even as I hurt him, he continues to make unfunny jokes! Calling me jealous and Buchou his naked dancer! But to make matters worst, he claims I'm responsible for what he just did to her! I guess if I hadn't punched him he wouldn't have got a chance to do so! ...It's my fault?!

**Koneko: **"GRUMBLE!"

**Unas: **"AH!"

I put more pressure on his arm! He deserves so much worst! ...Although I feel some of this is me taking out my frustration on him for we said! How he only got to do this because of me!

**Asia: **"Buchou-san!"

Asia-senpai goes over to help Buchou up. As she gets up she covers her butt to keep all the perverts from seeing it. ...Although after seeing it and seeing how they reacted to it, now I'm starting to feel jealous of the kind of butt she has.

Buchou reached down for her pulled down bottom. But she didn't pick it up for some reason. Why would she...I realized why once I looked down at her feet. While I hated seeing that heartlessly skimpy bottom, I was shocked to see it gone! It wasn't there at her feet or anywhere on the floor!

**Unas: **"Well! It would appear that even the attire you wear is realizing you lacking such is how it should be! As it's now disappeared!"

The perverted bastard of a ghost continues to dig his own grave! He's lucky he's inside Issei-senpai and will be passing on after this, otherwise he'd be begging me for death! But keeping myself under control, I choose not to do that. That aside, I grabbed the hand he was trying to hide. It was holding Buchou's belly dancing bottom! After he pulled it down, he he went even further and took it off! It was obvious he was responsible for it not being there! But he's more perverted then I could've ever thought getting that off without being noticed!

**Unas: **"Oh, did I take it?! I'm sorry! It's as the little Devil here said earlier! Entering this body has had some weird effects on me! I suddenly had an urge to find out if the rule of you not being able to wear anything else actually meant the entire outfit had to be on! That's unfortunate! But there was a chance it could've undone trial 1 and we could've had a repeat of your unearthly dancing! Wouldn't we all like that!"

So he not only rubbed Buchou's butt and expose it, but he was also trying to make her repeat that perverted trial?! Guess that does prove he wasn't lying, even if his proof was a heartless one! I'm glad the Devil woman who made the seal didn't make it a rule to have to keep it all on. I would certainly have killed Issei-senpai so I could kill him if that happened again! Not to mention I'm angry that he tried to use what I said as an excuse! It's already bad enough he made feel like him de-bottoming her was my fault!

Buchou turns her face this way. My first guess was a face of rage that even I couldn't match! But that ended up not being the case, as Buchou's face looked pretty normal. Or rather like mine, it showed no emotion. She turned this way with her hand covering her frontal private. Why would she turn around like that? For what ever reason, Buchou takes the bottom back from the perverted ghost. Then she she slips it back on. She didn't even try putting it on that fast. Something must be seriously wrong with her to be acting like this! Just how much has this corpse traumatized her?! If he did this much damage to Buchou doing what he did, I'd truly never live it down even in the afterlife if he did it to me!

**Koneko: **"..."

**Unas: **"AH!"

Without even realizing it, I started putting more pressure on Issei-senpai's arm. I guess that's just become instinct for me. That and my ability to know that senpai enjoyed what the perverted ghost did, despite her torment! So it's not like I have to feel guilty. Even then it's worth it to torture the ghost!

**Rias: **"Let go of him, Koneko. We need to complete the last trial."

It's bad enough Buchou said that, but she didn't even have any anger in her voice! The perverted ghost has really broken her spirit! I seriously want to end him! Even losing Issei-senpai might be worth that! But I can't ignore Buchou's orders, and she'd never forgive me if I killed Issei-senpai. She'd probably disown me. Not to mention my acts of violence is the reason this happened in the first place!

I do as Buchou asked, and let him up. I really want to put him back in his coffin, but it can't be helped for the time being. There's only 1 trial left anyways, so we'll be rid of him soon enough. But even though I'm sure he'll be asking Akeno-san to do it after I punched him, I'm still worried about what kind perverted thing he'll be asking of her.

**Rias: **"We've complete the first 2? Now what's the last one?"

Buchou's still not showing any frustration from what he did! If she doesn't use Issei-senpai to make herself feel better after this, I'm going to take the anger I have for this ghost out on him! Then again, I can't say I won't even after that.

**Unas: **"As you requested earlier, the trial you did my dancing Devil was by far the most difficult one. And as I said before, the second was the simplest being merely a kiss of any sort. Like the second trial, the third will require physical contact. But unlike the rest, it has a special condition! Although it still doesn't compare to the first!"

More physical contact?! He means he needs to feel one of us doesn't he! If he tries that with me again, I can't be held responsible for if I hit even harder!

**Rias: **"A special condition? What does that exactly involve?"

**Unas: **"Ha! I will tell you! But first, let me say this. You, black haired devil, I will be needing you for this one!"

He trying it with Akeno-san this time. I guess he realized it was pointless to trying to make a move on me again. But what's he planning to do to her?

**Unas: **"To complete the third trial, I must plant my face in the breasts of a well blooming Devil woman!"

...I was right about him thinking it was pointless to try again with me. But what I didn't realize was why! (Koneko looks at her own breasts) Somehow I'm even angrier that he didn't try make a move on me now! This perverted ghost just has way after way of making me angry! But this time he's doing it without even trying!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, you really are a naughty sorcerer aren't you? Alright. We need to get Issei-kun back. And besides, I am curious to know what being touched by Issei-kun's is like, given the sound it made Buchou make. If just a hand did that, I can't imagine what a face will do."

And of course Akeno-san being the carefree person she is - is alright with this. I don't hate it as much for doing this when she's fine with it. But that's not saying much! I still hate it that he's getting what he wants!

**Unas: **"Well then, I'll be helping myself!"

And him talking about it isn't helping! The perverted ghost slowly makes his way to Akeno-san while showing a disturbing smile and twitching Issei-senpai's hands! Like when he reached down to rub Buchou's butt again, I wanted to grab that arm and twist it behind his back! But although I said to myself that I couldn't be held responsible if he made another move on me, I know that's wrong. Buchou suffered that devastation only because I went and did that when I didn't need to go that far! This time I just need to except it and let the perverted ghost move on. I was prepared for such now, but all of sudden the perverted ghost stopped. He was just standing there now, as Issei-senpai's hand was just shaking. Is he trying be suspenseful?! Because that's not helping me with this!

****Akeno: ****"Giggling!"

Akeno-san on the other hand is not bothered by it at all. How can she be okay with him face planting her breasts in the least, let alone after all he's done? Besides that, why isn't he moving forward at all? Is this one of his sick fetishes?! Acting as though something's getting in his way as he tries t reach out for her?! The more he acts like he can't make a move, the harder it gets for me to not make a move! I was thinking maybe I should just shove him into her for a moment. But I'd never live it down if I intentionally gave him a face full of Akeno-san's breasts! As I was struggling with all this, he finally did it and face planted her!

**Akeno: **"AW! Ara-ara, you sure are a bold one Issei-kun."

Akeno-san's delighted by it, but I can't stand it for 1 second!

**Issei:** "The mummy man was right! This is the true Heaven!"

And of course Issei-senpai had to talk about it too. As if it wasn't bad enough. Wait, that was senpai talking wasn't it? The fact he said mummy man definitely suggests that. I guess the perverted ghost moved on. That's what I thought, but then I felt something!

**Koneko: **"The evil auras power has skyrocketed."

I could feel it bursting out from the coffin. And it was getting stronger and stronger! Both me and Buchou knew something wasn't right! She moved quickly to grab the Professor and I did the same with Asia-senpai! Yuuto senpai also moved quickly to get away!

EXPLOSION!

**Everyone: **"AH!"

In that instance, an explosion of magic was sent our way! I used myself as I shield to save Asia-senpai, but we were still sent flying! I just managed to react fast enough to sprout my wings and turn us around so I'd be the one to hit the wall! After that we were all left on the floor in the next room. Asia-senpai was shaken up, but she was okay. Yuuto-senpai also managed to get away, and it looks like Akeno-san protected herself and Issei-senpai from the blast. Not that I think he deserved it, because he was still face first in her breasts. I look around and I don't see either Buchou or the Professor anywhere. But I'm sure they're okay.

**Unknown man: **"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

As we all got back up and Asia-senpai was healing me, I heard a new voice! I look where we were shot from, and from the dust I see a man wrapped in bandages. Is that the perverted ghost? I thought he was suppose to move on to the afterlife.

**Unknown man: **"At long last! After waiting thousands of years! I, the great king and sorcerer Unas am finally free! You have my thanks young Devils. Thanks to you, I'm not only free, but can now find that Agares woman and get my revenge! She'll pay for treating me like a pest!"

**Issei: **"Damn it all! I'm sorry everyone. I tried to warn you. He lied about the curse preventing him from resting in peace! Undoing it actually meant reviving him!"

**Rias: **"I expected that to be the case from the very beginning. Curses that bind souls simply to keep them marooned in this world isn't exactly common amongst us Devils."

We all heard Buchou's voice and looked up. She was up above standing on the head of a statue. And she's sounding a lot more confident then she did mere moments ago. Maybe a little too confident given that she's still standing there pretty much naked in that belly dancing outfit. But that's not important right now. So the pervert ghost turned out to be a perverted man this whole time. Maybe that's why Buchou wasn't showing any emotion earlier, because she was saving it for when she got to kill the bastard! I can agree with that without question! Going to Hell right after what he did was one thing, but getting to remain in the world of the living after what he did to Buchou! I won't rest until he's a real mummy!

**Yuuto: **"Buchou, where's the Professor?"

**Rias: **"I saved him."

She pointed to the upper floor. He's up there hiding behind a pillar. He also was pervert to Buchou tonight, so I wouldn't have really felt bad if he died in that explosion. But as far his pervertness went he's allowed to live.

**Rias: **"Now that we've gotten all that out of the way. Unas, would do me a favor and answer a question I have?"

**Unas: **"I'm listening."

**Rias: **"You said before that you summoned the Devil woman who sealed you away. And that she casted said curse on you when you were making your request. What exactly did you ask of her?"

He jumped a bit in shock from Buchou's words. I also want to know that. I was wondering if Issei-senpai was influencing some of his pervertness earlier. But that's clearly not the case. He folded his arms while also blushing with his eyes closed, so it must be something like that.

**Unas: **"..It...It was as I said before! I was simply calling for a Devil to help further my already great powers. But I had idea the Devil that I had summoned would be such a beautiful woman. The sight of her was unlike any woman I had ever seen before! At that moment all I could think about was her! As for what my wish ended up being, well a lot of them had come to mind at the time. I believe I had asked her to become my queen...no, no, no! Now I remember. I had asked her to become my slave, so I could enjoy her forever!"

Now I'm starting to think even killing isn't enough for him! He should've stayed trapped in that coffin forever!

**Rias: **"And yet you wonder why such terrible fate came upon you?"

**Unas: **"Huh?"

**Rias: **"The family of the grand duke Agares aren't just any common Devils. If you try to make use of them, they expect to be properly payed. And if you were to ask an inappropriate request of them and didn't have enough to compensate, they would not take it kindly. No wonder she fell into a rage a locked you away in that sarcophagus."

I completely agree with that! I just thought about him deserving it myself, mainly because it's true!

**Unas: **"How dare you talk to me like that, belly dancing Devil! Human or Devil, it makes no difference! No one disrespects me! Let alone of woman like you or that Agares Devil! You and your subjects will all pay for your words!"

Now he's mocking Buchou and threatening us all at the same time! None of us stand for that and get ready to fight!

**Boosted Gear: **"Boost!"

Issei-senpai begins charging his Boosted Gear. Buchou also jumped down to join us.

**Rias: **"We went through all that effort to set you free. Some of the effort you intently forced upon us. And not only are you ungrateful, but you continue to speak ill of me and all woman! The afterlife is definitely where you should be heading."

I agree with that statement even more so then Buchou probably does! The only thing he could be good for in the world of the living is beating on!

**Rias: **"Professor, I know you and your colleagues went through a lot to get him here. But if he's not taken care of now, it will definitely get out of hand. Are you alright with us eliminating him?"

**Nishiura: **"Alright is a strong word! After all we went through to get him here and have no mummy, it's nothing short of a nightmare! But I imagine it will only get worst if it's not done. B-But if you be so kind as to not destroy the sarcophagus, I think we can make do with that."

**Rias: **"That's fine. After we kill him you can have it. In the mean time, I would suggest you leave for now, unless you wish to be in danger."

**Nishiura: **"Um, yes, of course. Please come get me when you're done."

I'm surprised the Professor left like that. Given how much of a pervert he is, I thought he'd want to continue gawking at Buchou. I guess there being a second Issei-senpai like this perverted zombie is already hard enough to believe. I'd never sleep again if there was a third.

**Unas: **"When you kill me?! You're not even going to say if?! I've stripped away your clothing, had you dance for me, use your body to satisfy my needs, and even touched you against your will! Yet through all that you still remain so prideful and arrogance?! You're no different then the Devil from all those years ago! All of you Devil women are the same! I can't stand to live in a world where you all roam about!"

The feeling's unbelievably mutual! Just breathing the same air as this pervert makes me feel sick! Speaking of perverts, Issei-senpai has that look again. Even after all that and our current situation he's still eyeing over Buchou's exposure.

CHOP!

**Koneko: **"Focus perverted-senpai."

**Unas: **"I guess you'll all have to learn your place the hard way! Take this!"

The perverted zombie's bandages suddenly began to float off of him. After that they were flying towards us! Before any of us could anything, all of us girls ensnared by them!

**Asia:** "AH!"

**Koneko: **"Uh."

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara."

**Rias: **"EH!"

As they took hold of us, they lifted us into the air! I tried with all my might to break free, but these things are too strong even for me to break!

**Unas: **"Ha, ha, ha! You see now! I wasn't dressed like a mummy in there because that Devil woman had a sense of humor! I have these because they act as my greatest weapon! I can move them around as if there apart of my body!"

**Issei: **"First the breast plant monster and now you. We seem to be running into a lot of enemies who like to bind girls. But you forget we're still free. Let's go Kiba!"

**Yuuto: **"On it!"

**Unas: **"Hold it you 2! I'd think twice about attacking me if I was you! Look at your friends!"

**All the girls: **"AH!"

The bandages were now squeezing the life out of us! Even for me I feel as though I could die at any moment from this! Luckily he stopped!

**Unas: **"The bandages that are used to in case corpse as they're mummified are ordinarily stronger then some metals! So you can only imagine how strong they ones are! They're not getting loose and I can easily crush them when ever I want! I didn't bother to use them on either of you 2, but that's only because I would sooner die then do bondage with a man!"

**Akeno: **"This is quite problematic! We can't break loose!"

**Unas: **"Of course you can't! These were wrapped around my body the whole time I was asleep! They've constantly been absorbing small portions of magic this whole time! There's no Devil magic in existence that can tear them! But enough of that. I should kill all of you. But that seems like a waste of such fine bodies! Perhaps I'll have my way with you 4 as I keep you as my prisoners!"

**Issei: **"Like hell you will! You think I'll just stand by and watch you violate everyone?!"

**Unas: **"Ha! Well you can look away if you wish. But if you try to attack me, they're goners!"

We're about to be raped by this zombie?! I've tried to act tough to hide the trauma I've been suffering since my sister's betrayal! But if he has his way with me, I'll be reduced to emotionless doll for the rest of my life! I'm about to cave in and cry out loud because of this!

**Boosted Gear: **"Explosion!"

But before that, Issei-senpai finished charging up!

**Issei: **"Hey! Mummy pervert! Earlier you just said you'd rather die then do bondage with men, right? Well then unlike the woman who cursed you, allow me to grant your wish!"

**Unas: **"Oh? And how do you plan to do that? I'll crush these girls if you come at me!"

**Issei: **"I don't come to guys, I come to girls!"

I don't know what senpai is talking about, but he quickly jumps into the air. He then touched Buchou. Not just her, he was jumping around touching Akeno-san and Asia-senpai too. He's now coming my way.

**Koneko: **"!"

I quickly realized what he was doing! Issei-senpai touching girls! There's only 2 thing he can do that involves that! And the fact he's not transferring anything to them means it has to be THAT!

**Issei: **"Koneko-chan, I'm sorry! But this is the only way."

He says that as he pats me on the head! I think I know why he's doing this, but I'll still never forgive him if he does this to me! But if he doesn't, will we be raped?!

**Unas: **"What is touching these women suppose to do?"

**Issei: **"I'll show you! Dress Break!"

As I thought, that's what senpai was planning to do! As he did that, all of our clothes began to tear up! From head to toe I became naked! In this moment my mind fell into a state of Hell like never before! I look at both Issei-senpai and the perverted zombie who are both starring at me! They saw all of me! Not just my breasts, they saw me below too! They more so were looking at the other girls it would seem, which somehow made it even worst! The only good thing that came out of this was the bandages that were holding us were also torn up! But my our clothes were completely torn up before we could move, thus everything was seen! Now that I'm free, I cover myself as I fly over to catch Asia-senpai!

**Issei: **"How do you like that?! This is my Dress Break! It tears away the clothes of any woman I touch! And now this room is full of naked girls! Oh, I'm so thankful for getting to see everyone! Thank you so AH-

As Issei-senpai reveled seeing us naked, I quickly came down and stomped on his head!

**Koneko: **"Looking is forbidden!"

I held Asia-senpai the best I could to hide myself as I came down! Once we got down I let her go so I cover myself with my arms! And I pushed Issei-senpai's face into the floor so he couldn't look anymore!

**Asia: **"Koneko-chan, would you please stop hurting Issei-san! He was only doing that to help us. He got rid of the bandages by doing that."

And it's only for that reason I didn't break something or make him bleed! Issei-senpai saw all of me before I was able to cover up or do this! He deserves so much worst for that! But saving me from that fate means I owe him this much.

**Unas: **"Th-this is! This is the most superb ability I have ever seen in my life! I almost feel like bowing down to your greatness, Devil boy!"

It's not just him who saw us all naked, so did the perverted zombie! I may be covering up now, but that doesn't change that he saw! And he's still looking at me pervertedly, as well as looking back and forth at all of us who are now naked! There's no questioning it, this man needs death! Buchou definitely agrees as she begins to charge her magic! She's so keen on killing him that's she not even covering herself!

**Unas: **"Huh?"

**Rias: **"There are no words to describe how unforgivable the things you've done are. Whether it was to us or any other Devil woman, death is the only thing your disrespect is deserving of. In the name of the Gremory, I shall annihilate you!"

Nor do there exist any words that describe how right you are, Buchou!

**Unas: **"You think you can defeat me! I'll simply...my bandages! They're gone!"

Issei-senpai's Dress Break didn't just free us, it destroyed every bit of his bandages. What was eons of magic stored in them was over powered by his perverted technique. It may not have been senpai making the zombie give off that perverted presence, but I still ended up learning that there's more pervertedness he has to fear!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara. I do feel for you. Being killed just after having finally been awakened. But a man without any self control in the least is better off dead!"

Akeno-san's words are just as true as Buchou's! That's the only reason Issei-senpai gets to live. Because while he's the second biggest pervert I know, he's still no rapist.

**Unas: **"Curse you Devils! You can't do this to me!"

Still the pervert refuses to learn! I wonder if he'll be in denial even in Hell!

**Rias: **"Be gone from the face of the earth!"

With those words followed the release of both Buchou and Akeno-san's magic.

**Unas: **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I've never been happier to hear a pervert scream in pain before! Nor have I ever been so happy to say goodbye to one before! And I don't think I'll ever be as much of either ever again! As the light from their magic cleared up, nothing but dust remained of the perverted zombie! Even living in a world with that much of him left still rubs me the wrong way! But it'll have to do.

**Akeno: **"Here you go everyone."

Akeno-san then magically made priestess outfits appear on us. Now that we're clothed I let Issei-senpai get up. But even clothed again, after that I don't feel good with him looking at me!

**Rias: **"Well everyone, it was nightmare getting through it, but we're finished here."

**Asia: **"I had no idea Devil work could be this difficult."

**Rias: **"It's not always, Asia. This was rare night. But you never know when something out of the ordinary can happen. Now then, lets go speak with the Professor about payment and head on home."

**Everyone: **"Yes Buchou."

This is over yes, but Issei-senpai getting to see me completely naked isn't! Just like earlier I have no words to describe this situation! I seriously want to take out some of his teeth for this! But I'll have to overlook it after what he did for us. Him getting possessed may have been what lead to us having to do those trials, but if he wasn't here someone else probably would've been possessed instead. It could've been the Professor or Yuuto-senpai, and that would've been much worst! Or even worst then that, if he had possessed 1 of us girls and did those things with the others! And once it was all over, what would've happened during the fight?! Just this once I have to hold back my anger and forgive him.

**(To be continued)**


	6. Searching for Breasts: Nishiura's view

**(**********I'm Searching for Breasts: ******Nishiura's point of view)**

**Part 1**

**Asia: **"ISSEI-SAN!"

**Rias: **"Issei! What's wrong?!"

Gremory-san and all her Devil servants all gather around with concern for the young Devil boy named Issei. The moment the mummy sat up with it's eyes glowing, he passed out. Either he's really not good with these kinds of things, or a spell was cast upon him. While discovering a cursed mummy is normally exciting for me, it costing a this poor Devil boy his life is not! As we were all worrying about him, he started to move.

**Issei: **"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

The boy's now laughing. Has the spell made him go mad? He's not going to attack is he?! As I wondered this, the other Devil boy tried to help him up. But the moment he did, the brushed his away.

**Issei: **"Keep your detestable hands off me, Devil man!"

That doesn't sound like Issei boy. I don't know him all that well, but I don't need to in order to know he would call his friend Devil man. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was someone else saying that.

**Yuuto: **"That definitely wasn't Issei-san who did that just now, Buchou! He must have been possessed by the spirit of that mummy!"

Possessed?! So he has been cursed! I thought as much, but is it a good thing or bad thing that spirit is standing before us?! Will the spirit be violent like it was to me and my colleagues, or will he be calm with beautiful women in the room?!

**Rias: **"That would seem to be the case."

**Asia: **"What are we going to do?! Is Issei-san going to be alright?!"

**Issei: **"You need not worry. As you said, I've possessed this Devil boy. But that is all I've done. He's still here, inside this body seeing and listening to what's happening. He simply can't move or speak for the time being."

The spirit speaks to us in perfect Japanese. I guess possessing the body of a Devil allows him to understand us. That's good, as is Issei boy being OK.

**Issei: **"That aside, which one of you awakened me?"

**Rias: **"That would be me. My name is Rias Gremory. Who are you? And why have you possessed my cute servant?"

**Unas: **"My name is Unas! I am a powerful sorcerer who was feared and respected for his great power through out all of Egypt! I thank you for awakening me from my long slumber, Devil woman!"

Pharaoh Unas?! That's who's sarcophagus we found?! This is even better then I thought! Not much is known about him, so this is a chance of a lifetime to change that!

**Rias: **"You're welcome. But if you really wish to thank me, then I would appreciate it if you would release yourself from Issei. Unless you wish for me to destroy your real body!"

**Unas: **"Heh, if you destroyed my body, I'd be happy! Because that would mean I could finally move on from this world! Sadly though, as powerful as you are, that is beyond you. The curse placed on me will not allow that. And if you try to drag this body too far away from me, he too will have his soul sealed away!"

His soul sealed away?! That doesn't sound inviting at all! But besides that, we've learned that his soul wasn't preserved of his own free will. Someone else did this to him.

**Rias: **"Then what is it that you want from us?"

**Unas: **"Simple, I wish for you to help me break the curse that binds my very soul to this long dead body!"

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, all that talk about being a great and powerful sorcerer. And yet you lay there cursed for centuries. How embarrassing!"

**Unas: **"Silence foul mouthed Devil! I was not cursed by any common sorcerer! Nay, I was cursed by one of your kind! A beautiful high class Devil woman who I summoned to help push sorcery even further! But for what ever reason, she sealed me away not long after my calling her!"

He's been making Issei boy do a lot of strange moments. Is this some kind of ritual? That aside, a Devil is responsible for what's happened to him? I didn't expect a Devil to have something to do with an Egyptian pharaoh.

**Rias: **"A high class Devil you say? Who might I ask?"

**Unas: **"Heh, you might be surprised when I say it. She was from none other then the family of the Grand Duke Agares!"

**Rias: **"What?!"

Gremory-san and all of her servants were shocked by the pharaoh's words. I don't know to much about Devils, so I don't know what's so serious.

**Akeno: **"The Grand Dukes are second only to the Devil Kings. No normal human could possibly be fit to summon 1 during the time of ancient Egypt."

**Unas: **"Heh, heh! Glad you now see how great I am! I had summoned her and made my request. But before we could even negotiate, she became enraged and sealed my body and soul away! I have slept for thousands of years until now because of this!"

**Yuuto: **"A eternal curse for a mere request?"

**Rias: **"I'm sure there's more to the story then that."

**Unas: **"Regardless of why it happened, I'm here now and I'm cursed. And I will not give this body back unless you break the curse!"

This has become very serious! I called Gremory-san here thinking this wouldn't be a problem for a Devil. But now one of her servants is paying the price for it! I can only hope Gremory-san has some way of dealing with this.

****Rias: ****"You asked me to undo the curse that's placed upon you. But didn't you say the power the curse was beyond my own?"

**Unas: **"That it is. But luckily we do not need to break the curse with force. When she sealed me away, she said "If you think so highly of yourself, then find yourself a beautiful Devil woman for each of these trials!" She explained to me what I must do and then finished sealing me away."

****Rias: ****"So there are methods to undoing the curse. Very well then, I can't just leave my beloved Issei to suffer for my carelessness."

Well that's a relief. The Devil boy can be saved and the soul of the pharaoh released. With that I'll be able study the sarcophagus and the mummy within without any worries! Although it would've been nice to able to learn from the pharaoh directly, him hating men means that was never going to happen.

****Rias: ****"But from what I heard, you said the Devil who sealed you stated a beautiful Devil for each trial, right? Not only does that mean there's more then one thing to be done, but it will require more then just me?"

**Unas: **"Yes! There are 3 trials in total that must be completed to undo the curse. Each one must be done by a beautiful Devil woman, and each one a different one at that. But that shouldn't be a problem. Including yourself, there are 4 who fit that description here!"

The pharaoh is now staring at the other girls while grinning. The blond girl is definitely scared of him. But the other 2 seem alright. Although I can't see their faces from back here.

****Rias: ****"I will not allow any of my servants to be subjugated to any horrendous actions!"

**Unas: **"You need not worry. None of the trials involve death, being cursed, or physical damage whatsoever. Although if you Devil women of today are anything like the one who sealed me away, it may be less then to your liking."

****Rias: ****"If that's the case, then I will complete the most difficult one. Then we shall see what the others are."

Gremory-san volunteers to complete the hardest of task while looking confident. This should be interesting! What amazing tasks will the unknown pharaoh Unas asks of her to release him?! Perhaps proving her worth?! Maybe killing a monster?!

**Unas: **"Very well then. I will be relying on you to complete the first trail, red haired Devil."

****Rias: ****"So what must I do to complete the first trial?"

**Unas: **"I'm glad you asked!"

The pharaoh reaches into his sarcophagus after saying that. But he didn't look in there as he reached around. He just stared at Gremory-san while laughing a bit as his hands were in there. If an item is needed to complete the first trial, then maybe it's a adventure to return something or receive something with it. This is what I thought, but what he brought out definitely wasn't that. The thing he was holding was an Egyptian belly dancing garb. An outfit that women of ancient Egypt wore as they danced. At least that's what it appears to be. When comparing it to the traditional dancing garb, it was missing most of the details. Which is saying a lot since those outfits weren't made for covering up much.

**Unas: **"To complete the first trial, you must put on this outfit and dance for my pleasure!"

As I was wondering what it was for, the pharaoh answered my question. But did these ears of mine hear him right?! Gremory-san?! Wearing that?! And dancing?! ...I've met Gremory-san quite a few times, but never thought about it until now! Looking at Gremory-san, there's no questioning that she's an extremely beautiful woman! Even if I had thought about it, I wouldn't have dared to make any erotic requests! But at this very moment she's being told to put on an extremely uncovering piece of clothing! And uncovering is what we researchers live for!

Looking at her, Gremory-san's not making a happy face being told to do that. She doesn't seem too angry, but she's definitely annoyed. I guess if I think about it, this is something a high class Devil like her would never even consider doing. But she might have to save Issei boy! I desperately hope she does! To see a gorgeous young woman like her wearing such skimpy clothing is every old mans dream!

****Rias: ****"You say I need to put it on, but is it just that? Can I not wear it under or over my current clothes?"

**Unas: **"Of course not! How can such words even leave your mouth?! You can't wear anything else! Not even on your head or feet! It would completely go against the point of the trial if it was that simple! Now will you do it or not?!"

I completely agree with the pharaoh! Gremory-san wearing nothing but that is something that should happen! I mean...we do need to save Issei boy from the curse. And to participate in an ancient ritual is a great honer. Even just being allowed to watch is an honer. And I'll definitely honer everything I see!

Gremory-san now has her eyes closed and appears to be in deep thought. If she's thinking about this, then there's a chance she's going to do it! Please say yes, Gremory-san! As I hope with all my heart that she agrees to wear that extra revealing garb, I start to imagine what she'd look like in it! I can't help but smile as I think such pleasant thoughts!

****Rias: ****"Alright, I'll do it. I can't leave Issei as he is, and I wouldn't dare force any of the other girls to do this. If there's no other way, so be it. But once I put that on, dancing for you is the only thing I have to do, right?"

**Unas: **"I don't see how you can put the words "put this on" and "only" together like that! But yes, dance for these eyes in only this, then the trial is complete!"

...She said...yes?! Gremory-san's going to dance in that?! My hopes have come to pass! I need something like this after all I've been through! And I'm sure seeing Gremory-san with most of her body out to be seen will make all I've been through worth it!

**Koneko: **"Grumble."

The little girl sounds angry. I guess she doesn't like the sound of this. But as a man, I must enjoy every second of it! And with Gremory-san wearing nothing but that belly dancing garb that's skimpier then a normal one while dancing, enjoying is the least of what I'll do! I hope I get a chance to take a picture with my cellphone!

**Part 2**

Gremory-san uses the bathroom we have in here to change into the dancing garb. Although I was really excited for this at first, I then feared that Gremory-san would tell me to wait outside the room. But she didn't. It must be because she promised I could watch earlier. Knowing that she'll let me see her really skimpy clad and dancing as such makes me love what's coming even more! When she comes out of there I'm going to see so much of her young and delightful body, and hopefully sneak a picture of it!

Both me and the pharaoh keep our eyes on the bathroom door as we wait for Gremory-san to come out in that eye fetching garb! I grip my hands with excitement as I patiently wait to see her! And my patience was well rewarded with the sound of the door opening! Just hearing that alone made my heart throb, so one can only imagine what I'm feeling as I'm now seeing Gremory-san in her greatly exposed belly dancing garb!

**Unas & ******Nishiura:**: **"Whoa!" We both reacted the same way at the same time! And I though I was going have a heart attack seeing what I'm seeing right now!

Whoever made up the saying it's sometimes better to leave things to the imagination was completely wrong! Because imagining what wearing the garb would look like is centuries away from comparing to seeing it! Rias Gremory, a high class Devil I regularly call upon is now standing before my eyes even more skimpy clad then I thought she'd be! Her feet and legs are completely exposed, except for some leg rings but who cares?! Her arms also have nothing but wristbands and are completely visible otherwise! And of course since she's wearing a belly dancing garb, her belly has nothing either! The same goes for her back! But the parts of her I love seeing the most are the clothed parts...sort of! The only places Gremory-san has covered are her breasts and bottoms! But being that she's wearing the skimpiest dancing garb I've ever seen, they're not much different from the unclothed areas!

Gremory-san's breasts are showing everything besides the nipples! Although they're not entirely bare, they're entirely there! And by the Devil King they're huge! I could tell they were big even when she was fully dressed! But they look even bigger now that I can see them! Seeing them in such a tiny top makes the fact they're so large all the more wonderful! In fact, with such big breasts in such a minuscule top, I find it impossible for her to keep them in there if she dances! Does that mean I'm going to get to see her nipples too?! If that's the case, I can't wait! But enough about her breasts, lets move on to inspecting her lower body! There's not much except for a lot to see down there too! Even the strap for the bottom didn't go all the way around her waist! And with nothing hanging down from there either, this left her crotch area to be easily examined! The lining of it is truly remarkable! As I look at it, I feel like the lining is trying to lead me somewhere and I follow it with my eyes! As I follow it down to Gremory-san's most groundbreaking finding, I almost scream from seeing it! Unfortunately it wasn't the kind of uncovered finding most of her body was displaying! I was too distracted by her lining to notice, but there's sting hanging down from the strap that was holding up a really tiny cover for her greatest finding! It's sad that it's not exposed, but it's still enough for this old man! And speaking of exposed, when the pharaoh showed us the dancing garb, the cover for the back only looked big enough for the middle! That would mean Gremory-san's butt cheeks are also exposed all over! I hope I get to see that too!

By my calculations, Gremory-san must be 99% naked right now! That has got to be the best kind of not fully naked ever! Second only to if we get a nip slip later! Although my eyes are focused on Gremory-san's outstanding body, I couldn't help but notice the pharaoh's acting up. Since I'm in the back, everyone else is within view. While he seems to enjoy everything he sees when looking at Gremory-san's skimpy clad body, he's looking at the rest of us a bit too and also enjoying that. Some men in older times had women strip down in front of a group in order to degrade them and make them know their place. He must be one of those men who's enjoying having us here to see Gremory-san and help humiliate her. He even enjoys the looks on our faces. If he wants me to look, I'm up for it! But I don't see how he can take his eyes off her for even a moment! I mean, Gremory-san's near everything is right there to be seen! As my eyes move all over her, I start to feel like she's getting closer to me! The sight of her so out in the open is practically pulling me to her like a magnet!

**Nishiura: **"Oh dear God! I'm not sure this old heart of mine can take this! But I can't look away! For research that is. Even this tiny dancing garb Gremory-san has on can't be overlooked!"

Without thinking I said something out loud! I can't let them think that way about me! Especially Gremory-san who I do business with! Luckily I thought fast and came up with an excuse! I didn't really lie about what I said. The near nothing dancing garb she's wearing really is a rare find from an old time. Every detail about it that can be learned should of course be such. Like how the top only hides Gremory-san's nipples and allows me to see every other detail of her perfect breasts! Or how well it holds those breasts in place! And I must say, how loose it appears to be as I'm sure I'll be seeing her nipples slip out later is impressive! Yeah, the bottom also displays a lot of detail! Like the lining that's trying to guide my eyes to her hidden treasure! A treasure that's managed to stay hidden while making itself very well known to the world! And I also need to examine the back and see how well it fits and exposes her butt! Even from such little clothing we can learn so much!

**Asia: **"Oh! For Buchou-san to wear so little in front everyone like this! It's embarrassing, but I promised to observe to better myself! Don't worry Buchou-san, I won't look away and will learn everything I can from this! Dear God, please support Buchou through...AH!"

While praying to God, the young blond girl acted as though she was in pain. I'm not sure why or why a Devil's praying to God. But I agree with her, when a promise to watch and learn is made, it must be kept! That's what I'm doing as I seriously take into account how amazing it is that the belly dancing garb makes Gremory-san 99% naked! 99.5% naked later if my nipple theory is correct! I think God might be granting my wishes right now!

**Koneko: **"..."

The little Devil girl has yet to say anything. I though she would since she grumbled when she found out Gremory-san had to dance for our pleasure. I guess she's more of the silent type and just happen to make noise at that moment.

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, how undignified. To be wearing something that covers so little, one could say you're naked. But it's always good to look on the bright side of things. You look really good in that outfit, Buchou."

Gremory-san's queen doesn't seem to mind her being dressed like that. In fact, she even jokes about it and giggles from seeing it. I'm glad to see she understands that Gremory-san wearing that private dancing garb isn't a bad thing! As she said, she looks good...no excellent in it! Not to mention she has the honor of being able to wear something you won't find in the world now, and gets to participate in a special dance with it! She has nothing to be ashamed of! Nor does she have anything to hide any shame! I approve of her performance thus far and give her a thumbs up! But I don't show off said thumbs up.

**Yuuto: **"..."

Gremory-san's knight is the only one of us that's not looking at her in her best outfit. I guess he respects her too much to look at her in almost nothing but her skin. Sucks for him, because seeing Gremory-san standing there in nearly all her naked glory is a very interesting subject the dancing garb has displayed! At least he's not looking in my direction, so I should still be able to use my phone without being noticed!

Without end I keep staring at Gremory-san's near exposed to the pink body! Every yen I'm paying and more is worth just 10 seconds of this! But as me and the rest take in all she has bare, her face gets all red from embarrassment! I feel a tad bit sorry for her, but being able to see her almost entirely undressed while humiliated from it gives me a strange pleasure! As if I'm superior because of it! The pharaoh is also taking in the sights without hesitation. He even places Issei boy's hands on his cheeks as if he can't believe what's in front of him. I too almost doubted seeing what I'm seeing as I look at Gremory-san's womanly blessings! But I know this can't be a dream, because I don't have this kind of imagination! For a brief moment the pharaoh looked away from Gremory-san while making a peculiar smile. He's definitely happy that he saw what he saw, and must be thinking of Gremory-san in a really perverted way. I'm certainly no different, as I'm thinking more like a pervert then ever before as I take mental notes of Gremory-san's anatomy! The pharaoh stopped looking away and starts eyeing Gremory-san again. He's not just looking at her, he's holding Issei boy's hands up and is crushing his fingers inward and outward as if he's touching something. He's making breasts grabbing hand signs as he imagines touching Gremory-san's! Seeing that makes me wanna touch them too! Just looking at them all exposed and having nothing to stop you from touching the bare skin! Just seeing that is enough to die a happy man! If I were to touch them, I'd rest in Hell a happy man!

As I continued to look at Gremory-san in in her skimpy garb, her arms start to move. She was trying to cover herself, but then she stopped. If I had to guess, I'd say while she wants to cover up, she knows that the pharaoh said she must dance for his pleasure! That means she has to let us see it all! And I mean see it all! Realizing she can't cover herself, she puts her arms back down and lets us see her practically naked breasts and crotch! The look of humiliation she has on her face as everyone gets to see is divine! And seeing her try to cover up for a moment was adorable! It makes me feel proud as I examine how much the garb exposes her dream of a body! But more importantly, she put her head down in shame! Now that she's not looking, I quickly take out my phone! I had already turned off the flash and sound while she was changing and since I'm standing in the back like she asked, I shouldn't be noticed! I zoom in to get a close but full body view and push take! It worked! I now have a picture of Gremory-san's body on display to look at everyday!

**Unas: **"Heh, heh, heh! So many people in the world seek Heaven when they die. Yet the beauty I'm looking at is you, a being of Hell! Based on what I'm seeing, it looks magnificent down there! The ugly clothes you wore before hid so much of the natural blessing you have to offer! But wearing this outfit! Your tempting legs, beautiful arms, lovey belly, large breasts, yet to be seen butt, and exquisite crotch all have something to show! A fitting display for a woman such as yourself!"

The pharaoh just said out loud what he thought of Gremory-san's proportions! And more then that, he said it's fitting how she looks since she's a women! When he did, Gremory-san looked this way! She was definitely really angry hearing him say such things about her! I can't blame her for that...but what the pharaoh said was 100% true! The beauty we are looking at is definitely Gremory-san! Almost every inch of her! Hell definitely seems more inviting because of this! And I have to agree, after seeing her in this really uncovering belly dancing garb, her other clothes do come across as ugly! ...Because I'm into seeing the old, being that I'm researcher of such thing! And his description of all her body parts was spot on! Those tempting legs that are trying to lead you to the Heaven above them! Her arms are beautiful, especially since they added to her charm when she tried to cover up then stopped! It was priceless! Her belly is most certainly lovely, and just makes you wanna see what's above and below it more! Saying her breasts are large was definitely not a lie! I'm still shocked that such breasts exist! And that I'm allowed to see them! The only thing I can't see are her yet to be seen nipples! Much like her yet to be seen butt! It's like I thought, if she turns around, we have 2 more lovely things to see! And her crotch truly is exquisite! With her greatest secret of all just barely covered by a thin layer of clothing, it's practically begging to be devoured! It really is a fitting display for a women such as herself! Not very fitting, but well fitting! And definitely for a woman like Gremory-san who was born for such things!

Gremory-san without question hated doing this and being told that. But she tolerates it in order to save Issei boy. That means she's about to dance! I find that to be the best kind of saving in the world!

****Rias: ****"Alright, so how long do I have to dance?"

**Unas: **"The mark of Agares should appear inside my sarcophagus whenever a trial is completed. You must dance until that happens! And when I say dance, you have to mean it!"

As The pharaoh tells Gremory-san this, I become fully onboard with it! I truly feel like an Angle is dancing before me as I look at her! And that's before she's even started to dance! No Heaven in the world is going to compare to when I see that!

Although Gremory-san is reluctant, she agrees to dance! So we all give her more space for said dance! I might die from what's next, but I look on without hesitation!

Gremory-san begins by standing upright, stretches her right arm out to her side, and places her left hand on her hip! At that moment she closed her eyes! I act fast and take another picture of her! Yes! That makes 2! Gremory-san then begins to bounce her breasts up and down! As she does that, I zoom in on her exposed and bouncing beauties! With nothing but them in view, I take one picture of them down and another when they bounce up! I now have 4 pictures of Gremory-san's 99% naked body! And 2 are close ups of her all but nipple exposed breasts! But it wasn't just her breasts, she begins to shake her hips up and down too! I decided to zoom in down there as well! Like before, one picture of them down and the other with them up! I really got a good shot of her crotch lining! But since she opened her eyes after that, I hide my phone! But I'm enjoying it even without taking pictures, since Gremory-san started to really shake her hips while holding up her arms! Her crotch lining is getting more revealed by the moment! And she was also getting more intense with her breasts too! With all but the pink within view, they bounce more and more around! I begin to regret not having my phone out as she then swung them to her right! Every bit of logic in my mind told me her nipples were about to be uncovered! The good news was I didn't miss having my phone out for seeing them! Bad news was that's because they somehow avoided exposure! I'm greatly disappointed that I saw no tips, but I did see 2 extremely big breasts bouncing up and down while near naked!

Now Gremory-san's swinging her hips back and forth, and bringing her legs inward and outward at the same time! Then she raised her arms up, and while crossing her legs she brought her arms down, causing her breasts to bounce in and out from her! I didn't get to see her nipples there either, but my tongue is still caught! Definitely more caught then Gremory-san's breasts! After said breasts settle down, she took a step forward before spinning around! In that moment, although only for a moment, I saw it! As expected, her butt had practically nothing in that cheeky bottom! What was once a yet to be seen butt, I have now seen! And a lot more as Gremory-san spun around twice! After that she stopped and started swinging her breasts to left and back! They haven't slipped out of that top yet! But I still have hope! And one of those hopes was getting a chance to take another picture, which just came to be! Gremory-san turned her back to us and allowed the skimpy garb to present her butt again! It's not just a seen butt, it's an examinable butt! As she shakes it, I take 3 pictures of her butt! One with it shook to the right, one for the left, and finally as it's right there in the middle! And I got more as she began to walk away from us! As her cheeks move with her legs, I got one for both the left and the right moving! I quickly put my phone away as Gremory-san stops to spin around again! I've seen all over her, and I continue to see! Her butt, her crotch, and her breasts that bounce freely! But somehow won't get free of that loose and skimpy top! But even then, I take a chance with them as Gremory-san stops spinning and starts spinning her breasts! With her eyes closed as she does so, I zoom in on them again, press fast and take 6 pictures of it all!

I feel as though I will need that sarcophagus later as I watch those high class Devil breasts shake about! I can still barely comprehend that Gremory-san is dancing with nothing but her nipples, butt crack, and her most private zone just barely covered in front of me! And even better, I have pictures of it all! After seeing all that she's showing and continuing to see it, I'll never be able to look at Gremory-san the same way again! Every time from this moment on when I call upon her, no matter what she wears or how prideful she acts, I'll be imagining her wearing this with her face red! Even as I stare at the pictures I took of her and anymore I take of her everyday, I'll need to think of an excuse to make her come in person! I'll look at her and the pictures at the same time to make my imagination run wild!

I don't stop watching Gremory-san dancing, but the pharaoh started staring at everyone else again. He has a very strange love of seeing them react to her. The fact she's striped down so close to the edge and dancing in front all of us must really please him. Not just seeing her do it himself. It must make him feel like she's his slave and he can do whatever he wants with her.

**Akeno: **"Ara-are, Buchou's sex appeal is definitely ranked high. I think her breasts have gotten bigger."

Gremory-san's queen continues to make jokes. For some reason, hearing those words from a woman makes them even more exciting! Gremory-san's sex appeal is the greatest I've ever seen, so she's definitely right! When it came to the size of her breasts, I had thought they looked bigger when she exposed them! Obviously her bra was holding them back a bit! But to hear her queen say thing like they've gotten bigger, in other words she's seen them grow catches my interest! I'd love to be able to see them grow!

**Asia: **"Even though Buchou-san's barely dressed, she's still dancing with all her might! Her large chest could slip out at any moment! But she isn't wavering in the least! It doesn't matter what Buchou-san's faced with, she'll stand proud against it! I have to become more like her!"

The blond girl on the other hand speaks with admiration seeing the talent of Gremory-san's body! She now understands what a wondrous thing she's doing letting us see all that the belly dancing garb reveals! She may not be standing proud as the blond girl said, but she's definitely standing sexy!

**Yuuto: **"..."

The knight still looks away from her dancing. But he's not looking over at me, so it's OK.

**Koneko: **"...This...is looking suspicious."

The little Devil girl finally said something. I wonder what she means.

As I study Gremory-san's 99% naked body, I noticed her look my way! I quickly look away in guilt while scratching my cheek! She doesn't want me to look, but can she blame me?! Those jumbo sized breasts showing all but their nipples as they bounce! Those soft and smooth looking butt cheeks displaying all but what's in the middle! And her most important place of all practically begging to be seen as it shows off it's lining! As I visualize all of Gremory-san that I've seen, I begin to smile with a different kind of joy! Having her dance around in my head, something that can't be taken away, it's a special kind of pleasure! As I saver every sight/blessing, I couldn't resist the urge to look and turned to SEE HER once more! Taking a break from seeing her near everything has made it all the more wonderful to look back and see it again! Not to mention it gave me time to appreciate the things I can't unsee! Now I see why the pharaoh keeps looking away!

Gremory-san's dancing hasn't stopped! She turns around again before reaching for the floor! I take out my phone again to get more pictures! This position she's in gives me a really good view of her exposed butt cheeks! I take a close up of them! I can also see Gremory-san's camel toe very well, and take close up of that too! From between her legs I get a picture of her under breasts! Then I zoom out and take a picture of it all! More subjects to study in my spare time later! She then drags her hands along the floor to her feet, then brings them up her legs and onto her butt! She grips her cheeks, then lets them go as she begins rubbing them upwards while standing on her tiptoes and bending forward a bit! I got a close up of both the gripping and rubbing! After standing up properly again, she starts rubbing her butt cheeks in a different circle motion each! First with her hands and then with her fingers! And I got more close ups of her doing both as well! After she finished rubbing them, she started swinging her hips around in a circle motion! I got 4 close ups of that! One for when her butt was closest, one when it was furthest, and one for both when t was swung to the left and to the right! After that, Gremory-san slowly turned around while rubbing her hands along her body! Starting from her butt along her belly and ending up on her breasts! Then while moving around to the left and right a bit, she was groping herself in several different ways! You're looking great, Gremory-san! But please give me a chance to take a picture of you doing that!

As she grabs them, she starts with the front and gives them a good squeeze! Then she rubs her breasts against each other! Then she grabs them and shakes them up and down! Then she lifts them both up before throwing them down hard and leaving them to bounce! They were bouncing so much that she was able to walk backwards a bit before they stopped! When they did she stopped moving backwards, then quickly did a splits which caused them to bounce again! With one leg forward and the other back, she turned her legs back to her sides while keeping them stretched out! Because of this I was able to really see her camel toe and crotch lining! And it got better as Gremory-san lifts herself off the floor with her hands while bending her upper body and legs back! Meaning she was now sticking her barely covered treasured area out and was really showing it off! With Gremory-san also bending her head back too, I take another picture of her down below! I also got another look and shot at her under breasts! Then after getting a close up of both, I zoom out and take one of Gremory-san within complete view! Then she moved her arms around and did a handstand flip! As she flipped backwards, Gremory-san's lower half was well displayed from the front and back! Upon landing she was crouching down and her breasts once again bounced with delight! I take 2 more pictures of that! One from when they're up, own and when they stopped! I find it both impossible and disappointing that they didn't slip out, but having more pictures of them from this angle was marvelous! I also didn't miss my chance to take one of her camel toe as she crouched down and then another full view! Gremory-san then lays down on her front while holding her head up! Giving a wonderful pressed cleavage view! Then she quickly stands up straight and lets her Breasts bounce again! Since she closed her eyes again, I took another full view!

As I watch Gremory-san dance so...honestly, I feel so alive! Examining a living body is ironically more breath taking! While a lot of people say those of the past were far less fortunate then us, this remarkable dancing garb shows us otherwise! And I mean SHOWS! As Gremory-san shows it all with her remarkable dancing, her face only gets redder! That humiliated look on her face is so arousing! Even though I feel sorry for her having to dance on the verge of nudity in front of everyone, I'm more happy about getting to see what I'm seeing!

Although Gremory-san's dancing hasn't ended, she has settled down a bit. That's unfortunate! But now that I think about it, maybe this is a good time to check all the pictures I've taken! I do have 37 different pictures to look at! The moment I thought this, I step behind the pharaoh so Gremory-san won't see me and I take out my phone!

1\. Gremory-san with her head down in shame! She looks like she's waiting for you too touch her as she stands there! 2. Her getting ready to dance! 3 & 4. When her breasts first bounced! 5 & 6. When she first moved her hips about! 7, 8 & 9. When I first got a good view of her butt! Heh, so many memories to cherish later! Her rotating her breasts, her rubbing her own butt, and so much of both before and after now!

As scroll through all pictures I took, I have nose bleed! But I decided to look back to see if I'm missing anything! And when I did, I noticed the pharaoh was looking at me! I was startled by this and started waving my hands in front of him! I then quickly realized I was holding my phone out in front of him and put it behind my back! Although it was only for a moment, the look on his face when he spotted my phone suggests he noticed what was on it! Figures, no real pervert wouldn't have taken notice of that!

**Nishiura: **"Cough, cough. I'm a researcher of ancient civilizations. The dancing garb is a rare piece that came from a long forgotten time. I must thoroughly study everything there is to learn from it."

I wipe my face and try to come up with another excuse. I'm not so sure it's possible for this one to work, but I have to try. The pharaoh does look away from me, so he doesn't seem to care. But what about Issei boy who's trapped inside? This is dangerous, but for the sake of enjoying Gremory-san's view points, I'll take that chance! Thus I continue to watch her belly dance!

She's groping her breasts again! But unlike last time she slipped her hands into her little dancing top! This is making me want her nipples to slip out even more! Not just because Gremory-san's touching them bare, but because she's pinching said nipples! While still fondling her right breast, she took her left hand and started rubbing it along her body! She brought it down to the left side of her ever so uncovered bottom and tugged it! Bringing it out a bit, her fully nude left hip was there to be seen! After letting it go, she then moves her fingers along the string holding up her tiny private cover! Then she puts 2 of her fingers in said cover! Afterwards she moved them along the other string towards the other side of the bottom! And like the other she gave it a tug!

She went left and right along her bottom like this for awhile! Then she brought the hand she was groping herself with while doing so down below! But she didn't just move it along the string or simply put her fingers in the cover! Gremory-san slipped her whole right hand into her bottom cover! She's now touching her most important place hand and all as we watch! It was already hard to believe a high class Devil like herself did all those sexual things earlier! But this was truly beyond my expectations! And as she does this, she uses her left hand to pull down the left side of her bottom! It wasn't just a moment like when she pulled it out, all that hip skin is staying in view! And it didn't stop there as Gremory-san brought her free hand around to the other side to do the same over there! I see it, but I don't believe it! Our high class Devil dancer, Gremory-san, just dropped her bottom! With it now at her feet, she's bottomless! Her hand's the only thing keeping us from seeing her frontal bottom! And with her once skimpy clad butt now completely exposed, her facing towards us is the only reason we can't see it! ...Although Gremory-san is facing me with her eyes open, I can't resist and take out my phone! I get one close up down there and one full view of her bottomless! I thought right there that I was going to get caught, but she didn't say anything and instead puts her free hand between her breasts!

****Rias: ****"I..exist for...you..master! This..body of...mine...is...yours..to do..with...as you...please!"

Gremory-san winked as she said that! The sound of embarrassment in her voice and the look of it on her face is like nothing I've ever seen! But as she stands there bottomless with one hand as the cover and the other between her breasts, I'm far too aroused to feel sorry! As blood is coming out my noise, a theory suddenly came to mind! Perhaps the reason she didn't notice me take a picture was because she's to flustered to focus! Meaning I can take more! I take another close up of her breasts as her hand is between them! And then another full view of her as she does this! This is truly the greatest night of my life!

I stand here hoping Gremory-san will strip further and even show it all to complete the trial! That's when something started to glow inside the sarcophagus. We all turn to see what it is, and it's a glowing marking. That's no mark from Egypt, so it must be the mark of Agares we were talking about earlier. It appeared and then a triangle shaped part of it along with one of its circles started to disappear. I don't know what that means, but it must have something to do with the trail being over. ...Over! Does this mean I can't take picture of Gremory-san as she dances anymore?! That's unbelievably depressing! My theory of her nipples slipping out didn't even come to pass! At least I do have what pictures I took!

**Akeno: **"It looks like you've completed the first trial, Buchou. You're dancing was definitely deserving of that."

**Asia: **"Eh, that was so embarrassing! As promised Buchou, I will take what I've learned here to heart!"

As Gremory-san's queen and the blond girl say these things, she blushes again. Obviously embarrassed from this. But I still can't help but find that look attractive!

While still covering her special treasure, Gremory-san reaches down to pull her belly dancing bottom back up! I prefer it to be down, but she still looks amazing with it on! Even just looking at her crotch lining as she pulls it up leave desires in my heart! And I can still spend my free time looking at the pictures I took of her!

After pulling her bottom back up, Gremory-san started walking over to the bathroom door. She heading back in there to put her clothes back on! Oh! Does she have to?! Nothing about her school outfit surpasses or even matches the skimpy dancing garb she has on right now! How I wish she had to keep wearing only it!

**Unas: **"What do you think you're doing, red haired Devil?!"

As I was thinking this, the pharaoh shouted out to Gremory-san!

****Rias: ****"If you must know, I'm going to put my clothes back on. I've completed the first trial have I not? So there's no need for me to wear this anymore, right?"

**Unas: **"WRONG! The point of the trial, of you dancing in that lovely outfit, it was all a sigh of submitting to me! If you don't continue to wear only that until the curse is completely lifted, it'll act as sigh that I'm no longer standing high! And that will bring us right back where we started!"

Seriously?! The curse requires Gremory-san to keep wearing just that skimpy belly dancing garb until all the trials are complete?! This has got to be the greatest curse in the whole world! It's already been a thousand dreams worth being able to see her young and sexy body exposed this much! And thousands more to see and take pictures of said body's breasts, butt, and special place barely clothed and moving around so much! I'll take to heart any moment more I get of her like this!

****Rias: ****"..."

Gremory-san's just staring at the pharaoh. Just like last time she's not amused by what he said. But there's no way she'd stop after coming this far, right?!

****Rias: ****"Sigh. Very well. I'd hate to have to dance like that again. I'll stay dressed like this until we're done."

All red faced, Gremory-san agrees to stay skimpy clad! Meaning the joy of getting to see her practically all natural self isn't over! Good thing too! She looks so much more stunning like this!

**Koneko: **"Stare."

The little Devil girl continues to stare at him. She must really hate him.

**Unas: **"Glad to see you understand! As I said before, what you're wearing is far more fitting then the sorry excuse for clothing you had before! Of course, the rule may be that you can only wear it and it alone! Heh, heh, heh, but it doesn't matter where! It just needs to be on you! If you feel like dropping the bottom to your feet again, or feel like lifting the top up because it's too hot, feel free to do so!"

The pharaoh again made fun of Gremory-san's current situation. Because he once again humiliated her with words, she looked at him with a smile, but I could sense murderous intent from it! Seeing this side of her was terrifying! But it also somehow added to the charm of her standing there barely clothed! Same goes for the pharaoh's words! Seeing Gremory-san with just her nipples, butt crack, and special secret covered was truly the greatest! Seeing her wonderful lining, smooth looking butt cheeks, and breasts that bounced so unnaturally as she danced so erotically! Hey, maybe that's why he told her to drop her bottom or lift her top! He must be just trying to help! It's pretty hot in here, and she just finished dancing like crazy! Gremory-san should listen to him and take them off somewhat!

**Koneko: **"Grumble!"

The little Devil girl doesn't sound happy as she stares at the pharaoh. She doesn't look to be a threat, but since she's a Devil that's probably not true. I get this feeling danger is coming as time passes! I'm definitely going to continue enjoying Gremory-san's nudity, but better be careful with her around!

Looking back at Gremory-san, her eyes are closed as she takes deep breaths in and out. I guess she's doing this to calm herself down. Good thing too! If she started attacking, I be afraid of what might happen to me just by being here! That and seeing the movement of her breasts as she breaths in and out is lovely! Although I'm filed with joy for getting to continue seeing her dressed like that, it's a shame that it's only for tonight! Even with the pictures I would like to see in for real again! Maybe as I'm researching the sarcophagus, I could think of a lie to get her to wear it again for cursed purposes! No, that'll never work!

**Rias: **"Looking back at your sarcophagus, it would appear you told the truth. That was definitely the crest of Agares that showed up. Although it changed after appearing."

**Unas: **"Indeed. It takes a different form depending on how many trials there are to be done."

**Akeno: **"Now that Buchou's danced for you, there's only 2 left. What do they involve?"

**Unas: **"While neither of them are as splendid as the one that was just completed! They're both amazing nonetheless! Let's get the simple one out of the way first. For this trial, I must be kissed by a beautiful Devil woman!"

Kissed? So one of the other girls here has to kiss him? He's right, that's not as splendid as the dancing trial Gremory-san did. Because unlike that one, only he can enjoy that. Guess I won't be sneaking anymore pictures to enjoy later.

**Koneko: **"GRUMBLE!"

The little Devil girl is getting angrier! And as she did, the pharaoh looked towards her, much to her surprise.

**Unas: **"Little Devil girl! I've noticed since the first half of the last trial that you've had your eyes on me! We're you jealous that my dancing servants deservedly dressed body had all the attention?!

Now he's trying making fun of her. She may be little, but I have this feeling that's not a wise course of action.

**Rias: **"..."

Once again, Gremory-san looks angry as the Hell she's from! There are 3 obvious reasons for that. 1. He called her his servant. 2 . He said her body was deservedly dressed. 3. He reminded her of what she had to do to complete the trial. I can certainly understand why she's angry. But I have no regrets when it comes to what I saw! In fact, while she considers the deservedly dressed part as an insult, I consider it a complement!

Looking back at the little Devil girl, the moment he called her so, she put an unhappy face. Although she looks like she hasn't even become a teenager yet, the fact she's wearing the same school uniform as Gremory-san and the rest of her servants means she's a highschooler. That must be why she didn't like being called little, or being teased about how Gremory-san looked in comparison.

**Koneko: **"It's clear without a doubt that you're a complete pervert. But that stare you gave Buchou as you watched her dance. It gave off the presences of something more then just a pervert. It was that of a truly lustful beast. It's something I've never seen in anyone's eyes except Issei-senpai's. As I looked, I wondered if it was you or Issei-senpai even as he's lost control who was responsible for that stare. That's why I kept staring. I've been trying to figure out if you're another one of senpai's kind, or if senpai's lust is even greater then I thought."

This is the first time since they all arrived that I've heard her talk that much, or much at all for that matter. She really likes to talk about perverts. She must really hate them. All the more reason to keep my lust a secret!

**Unas: **"You say all that, but I beg to differ! You can't fool me! I felt it every moment I took notice of your staring! It was the stare of interest! A stare that carried desire for me! That being the case are wishes are the same thing! For the second trial I shall make use of you! Now come here and give me a kiss as intense as your stare!"

The pharaoh wishes to use her for the second trial?! She may be a highschooler, but being as how far back as he's from there's no way he can know that. Why would he go for a child? I guess if I think about it, being from an older time means older customs. Now a days we would never, or at least most of us would never go for people so young. But who knows what it was like during his time alive. But even so, this is just creepy!

It looked like the pharaoh was going to kiss her. But before he could, he suddenly got a punch to the face! And the little Devil girl was the one who threw it!

**Koneko: **"Stay away from me."

As she said this, I feel a chill going down my spine! I had a feeling messing with her was dangerous! And now I know why!

**Asia: **"Issei-san!"

The blond girl rushes to help Issei boy as he and the pharaoh fall over. It was then that she somehow tripped and then fell on him. I don't even see anything for her to have tripped over. But even weirder then that was the sarcophagus began glowing again. We all look over at it and the mark of this Agares Devil showed up again. And like before, an edge of it disappeared.

**Akeno: **"It would seem trial 2 has been done. Question is, how?"

That's indeed what it looks like. And her question that follows is definitely the one we're all asking.

**Rias: **"Asia's head hit Issei's as they were falling. I think she accidentally gave him a kiss on the cheek when that happened."

Seriously? Can such a thing be possible? I don't just mean him just needing it on the cheek, but her falling so conveniently.

**Koneko: **"..."

**Akeno: **"What's the matter, Koneko-chan?"

**Koneko: **"He tried to kiss me on the lips even though that wasn't required. He deserves to sleep forever."

He words scare me! But he did ask for it. The pharaoh may be from a time where you'd never think of a woman as the threat. But you'd think after what that Devil woman did to him, he'd be more conscious of them. That aside, if he tried to kiss her like that without needing to, was it a lie that Gremory-san needs to keep wearing that? I...better keep that to myself! That's a lie I love!

**Asia: **"AH! Issei-san! Are you alright?!"

All of a sudden the blond girl screamed! It looks like Issei boy and the pharaoh aren't getting up!

**Part 3**

**Asia: **"Issei-san! Please wake up!"

She's still trying to wake him up. But neither the pharaoh or Issei boy are getting up. He did mention that if we take him too far from his sarcophagus, Issei boy would get his soul trapped too. Getting hit didn't do that same thing, did it?!

**Akeno: **"Now Koneko-chan, the sorcerer might have deserved that, but that was no reason to hit poor Issei-kun. For all you could've known, knocking him out could've been bad."

**Koneko: **"Issei-senpai was definitely on board with what that perverted corpse wanted to do. And nothing happened, if it did it would teach senpai a lesson."

This little Devil girl isn't just scary! She has no heart at all! Just because of a kiss she says something like that?! She definitely doesn't fit in with the rest of Gremory-san's group.

**Yuuto: **"Come on now, Koneko. Issei-kun may be a pervert, but you'd definitely never live it down if something terrible happened to him because of you."

Gremory-san's knight decides to stand up for the poor boy. It's good to know this little Devil girl is the only one like that.

**Rias: **"Trust me, Koneko, I understand wanting to hit him more then anyone. But no more hitting Issei. Nothing happened to him this time it would appear. But that might have only been luck. When he wakes up we hurry up and finish the last trial."

Gremory-san also stands up for him. Even after having to embarrass herself dressing and dancing the way we want...I mean the way the pharaoh wants, she still cares for Issei boy more. Good to know such things don't change how she feels. And it makes it easier to enjoy her current exposure! Because even now she's dressed as she was for the dance trial! I'll never forget that! Especially when I have pictures!

**Rias: **"Issei, wake up. We're almost done."

Now she reaches down to pat his cheek to wake him up Oh, seeing her bend over in that tiny dancing garb is delightful as always! Her breasts jiggled as she went down there, and now they're just hanging down there! It's still a shame that her nipples never slipped out, but I can't say I'm unsatisfied with what I got! Now that I think about it, no one's looking my way. I think I can sneak another picture of her! I quickly get my phone out to take one! But before I could, I heard a sound coming from the sarcophagus!

**Asia: **"AH!"

The blond girl backed up from it after she screamed. Gremory-san also jumped from hearing that. And her breasts started bouncing again from that! No, what am I thinking at a time like this?! This is serious! But Gremory-san bent over when she walked over to the sarcophagus! I got another good view of her cheeks because of that! Her butt crack is nearly visible! Damn! I know I should be focusing right now, but I need to take a picture of this! I zoom in on her barely clad butt preparing to take another one! But just as I was about to take it, I suddenly saw a hand! It shocked me! But more shocking then that was that hand was rubbing Gremory-san's butt!

**Rias: **"AHHHH!"

She screamed the moment her butt was touched! It was a rather cute scream at that! But what's more important then that is what I'm seeing! Gremory-san's practically naked butt is being rubbed before my very eyes by the pharaoh! In fact, just at the last moment I took a picture of it getting grabbed! Every time I saw her cheeks and more, I wanted to touch what I saw! But of course it's not me touching it, it's the pharaoh which makes me extremely jealous! But even so, seeing it happen is still a wonder in its own right! Being able to see her skin go up and down on both cheeks as that hand is pressed against it as it moves! It was even better as she quickly stood up from getting her butt stroked! His hand was still on it as that happened, so I got to see the movement of her cheeks from that too! Oh! If I could be the one rubbing her butt like that! I could die happy!

I was loving every second of that butt being rubbed! But the same can't be said for Gremory-san, who's butt it was. After getting up really fast, she tried to get away from him. But the moment she did, the pharaoh who touched it grabbed the bottom of her revealing dancing garb! At that moment he pulled it down an exposed her behind!

**Rias: **"AH!"

With her bottom being pulled down as she moved, she couldn't keep her footing and fell over. And as she lays there on the floor, her lovely butt is completely exposed!

****Nishiura: **"**WHOA!**"**

**Asia: **"AH!"

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara. This was unexpected!"

I couldn't help but shout out in excitement upon seeing this! At this very moment, Gremory-san's butt that looks like a dream come to life is fully with in my view! I took several pictures of it in that skimpy bottom that was pulled down, but none of them compare to this! There's absolutely nothing left to the imagination! I can see it all! And my nose is bleeding because of it! I just wanna rub my hands against it too! Maybe even rub my upper cheeks against those ones! ...Wait, what am I doing?! I need to take a picture while I have the chance! I act quickly and take another zoom out and zoom in of what I'm seeing! I have it! I can gaze upon Gremory-san's perfection forever!

I could never have even dreamed I'd get to see one of Gremory-san's 4 special areas! But I saw her butt clear as day! If only I could've seen her from the front too! But since she was walking away from me when she fell, her front is being pressed against the floor where I can't see it! As lucky as I am for seeing this, that's still a massive misfortune! Wait a minute! There are 2 different cameras in this room! At least one of them must have gotten some footage! No wait, I turned them off since Gremory-san coming here is suppose to be a secret from everyone else! Damn it! If I knew this would happened, I would've taken the time to delete any footage I needed to while keeping this to myself!

Although I regret not being able to see the front, I still enjoy every second of seeing the back! But as I did, Gremory-san looked this way! I was quick and hid my phone before she could see it! I also made sure wipe off my nose again! But what she could see was that all of us were staring at her fully nude bottom! The look on her face was darker then any of the ones she's showed tonight thus far! It shows both anger and devastation from being so embarrassed!

**Unas: **"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! You'll have to forgive me! I was still feeling a bit dizzy from the little Devil's punch! I looked around and thought I saw a hand of fate trying to help me up! Oh my! I see you've taken my advice on dropping your bottom more seriously then I though! Heh, heh, your now seen butt truly is worthy of being seen by me! Oh, I see you accidentally fell over! Allow me to help you up my little dress DOWN doll, heh!"

While getting back up, the pharaoh continues to talk down to Gremory-san even as she lays there bottomless! I know he's already dead, but does he truly have no fear! I mean, I'm forever grateful that he made her wear that skimpy garb while dancing! And I'm even more so for what he's done! But there needs to be a limit somewhere! Yet now while pretending to help her, he's reaching down for her butt again! I fear for what's going to happen next, but I still enjoy the sight of that! But before he could grab it again, he suddenly had his arm grabbed.

**Koneko: **"Divine level pervert!"

The little Devil girl grabbed him by the arm and stopped him from touching her! Not just that, she started twisting his arm as she was bending his back! I figured something bad would happen if he tried that, although I didn't see this coming!

**Unas: **"AH! You really are a violent one, aren't little Devil girl?! Were you just shy when I tried to kiss you and really are jealous of my naked dancer getting the attention?! Or is you hurting me your way of helping me find a new chance for enjoyment, like it did just now?!"

Even while being put in pain he won't stop! Just what is this man into?!

**Koneko: **"GRUMBLE!"

**Unas: **"AH!"

Obviously not finding it funny, she started hurting him more! Does he enjoy this, or does he enjoy teasing to the point where it's worth it?! Either way he's insane!

**Asia: **"Buchou-san!"

The blond girl goes to help Gremory-san get up. I'm still staring at her lovely butt while she gets up! The way those cheeks move are even more amazing when she's bottomless! Unfortunately she began covering it as she got up! That's a real shame! At least I'll be able to enjoy the pictures I took later! Although I still deeply wish I could've touched it too!

Gremory-san reaches down to pull her bottom back up, then she just stopped. Why isn't she pulling it back up? Has the pharaoh's words finally gotten to her?! Not that I'm complaining if she stays that way! But as I think this I looked down at her feet and see that the bottom is gone!

**Unas: **"Well! It would appear that even the attire you wear is realizing you lacking such is how it should be! As it's now disappeared!"

It's official, he refuses to stop! I don't even think he's trying to lie about not taking the bottom away! But what did he do with it? I'm not complaining about the result, but it doesn't seem possible unless he resorted to magic. As I wondered this the little Devil girl grabbed one of his hands. He had the bottom in it. Somehow he managed to slip it off without any of us, even Gremory-san noticing.

**Unas: **"Oh, did I take it?! I'm sorry! It's as the little Devil here said earlier! Entering this body has had some weird effects on me! I suddenly had an urge to find out if the rule of you not being able to wear anything else actually meant the entire outfit had to be on! That's unfortunate! But there was a chance it could've undone trial 1 and we could've had a repeat of your unearthly dancing! Wouldn't we all like that!"

His lying is getting worst by the moment. Wait, he was telling the truth about Gremory-san still needing to wear the skimpy dancing garb? I was beginning to think that was a lie, but the fact he tried to repeat it says otherwise. So Gremory-san doesn't have to repeat the first trial for that?! God dammit! I would've loved see more and take pictures of it! Things like this only happen once in a life time!

Looking back at Gremory-san, she turns to see him. Oh god! What kind of face from the Hell she came from will she show this time?! As I shiver wondering what I'm going to see, she turns around and...shows a face that looks pretty normal. It's not a happy face, nor is it angry or sad. As she turned around she used her hands to cover her front! Oh how I wish to see behind there! But even seeing it like that, along with those massively revealed breasts! She then took the bottom back before putting it on her feet and pulling it back up. It's still sad to see it go back on, yet still sexy at the same time!

**Koneko: **"..."

**Unas: **"AH!"

And the little Devil girl once again twists his arm! She does know she's hurting Issei boy too, right? Or does this girl care about that?! Seriously, she scares me!

**Rias: **"Let go of him, Koneko. We need to complete the last trial."

Without a second thought or even sounding angry, Gremory-san ordered her to let him go. What's going on with her? Is she too depressed to be angry?! If that's the case I feel bad for enjoying it! But there's no way I can delete the pictures I took of her! I've come too far to turn back! I still have to find a way to deal with Issei boy when he's released later though! But maybe he forgot after getting knocked out. I can only hope. For now the little Devil girl lets the pharaoh back up. Now there's only one trial left. He said it's not as wonderful as the first one, but I hope it's one I can enjoy too!

**Rias: **"We've complete the first 2? Now what's the last one?"

She still isn't showing any sighs of anger. Just how much has her bare butt being shown gotten to her? My conscience tells me I should delete those pictures I took out of respect. But it's not telling me to not be a man, and I can't do both! There won't be a single day I won't look at them from here on out!

**Unas: **"As you requested earlier, the trial you did my dancing Devil was by far the most difficult one. And as I said before, the second was the simplest being merely a kiss of any sort. Like the second trial, the third will require physical contact. But unlike the rest, it has a special condition! Although it still doesn't compare to the first!"

I'm liking what I hear so far! Just what has to be done this time?!

**Rias: **"A special condition? What does that exactly involve?"

**Unas: **"Ha! I will tell you! But first, let me say this. You, black haired Devil, I will be needing you for this one!"

He's talking and pointing to Gremory-san's queen. What's he going to have her do?

**Unas: **"To complete the third trial, I must plant my face in the breasts of a well blooming Devil woman!"

...Dear God! What did he say?! Did I really hear him right?! He's going to plant his face into her breasts?! Forget what I said earlier, this truly is the greatest curse ever! I said earlier to myself if I could touch Gremory-san's breasts, I'd go to Hell a happy man! And at this very moment, the pharaoh is going to Hell after getting a face full of her queen's breasts! They may not be exposed like hers, but just looking you can tell they're amazing! They look like they're just as big as Gremory-san's! I'm so jealous that he and Issei boy who he has possessed get to enjoy that! But I can still get what I can from seeing and dreaming afterwards! ...Well, that's if she agrees to this. Will she deny him like the little Devil girl did?

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, you really are a naughty sorcerer aren't you? Alright. We need to get Issei-kun back. And besides, I'm curious to know what being touched by Issei-kun is like, given the sound it made Buchou make. If just a hand did that, I can't imagine what a face will do."

She agreed?! I mean, I know she was more excepting of Gremory-san's skimpy clad performance. But I didn't think she'd become interested in what getting touched by him feels like after he stroked Gremory-san's butt! She really is the complete opposite of the little Devil girl.

**Unas: **"Well then, I'll be helping myself!"

Oh how I wish those words were leaving my mouth right now! I pitied Issei boy for getting possessed earlier, but now I wish it was me instead of him! Although Gremory-san's the one in the room who's almost naked, her queen is the one I can't take my eyes off of! As he slowly gets closer to the Heaven above, I really wish he'd stop and switch places with me! Although 1 half of my wish obviously can't happen, the other half did as he stopped. He was just standing there with Issei boy's left hand up in a reach out position. Is he trying to build up the suspense? If so, I really wish he wouldn't! It's only making me more jealous and making it harder for my heart!

****Akeno: ****"Giggling!"

She's even giggling! Her face isn't that of someone who's shy, she's just straight up smiling! She's not even trying to protect her breasts! She has her right hand on her face while having her left arm wrapped around herself right under her breasts! It almost looks like she's offering herself! And this time it's not like when Gremory-san just said sexy words for the first trial! It really looks like she's offering her breasts! Probably because she is! I really want a face full myself! I need a face full! If she's that alright with it, maybe she'll let me if I ask later! Ah! Who am I kidding?! I can only watch as I wish it was my face going into her breasts! But in reality, it's his! It was at that moment I realized he suddenly jumped forward for her and face planted her breasts!

**Akeno: **"AW! Ara-ara, you sure are a bold one, Issei-kun."

It wasn't like when Gremory-san let out a voice of displeasure! This was a voice of surprise and delight! Gremory-san's was adorable, but the sex appeal of her queen's was to die for! The irony!

**Issei:** "The mummy man was right! This is the true Heaven!"

That didn't sound like the pharaoh there. I guess he moved on and Issei boy is back in control. I'm sure he's going to Hell for what he did, but I doubt he cared having moved on that way! But while a man can die happy from what just happened, a true man can live with it! And Issei boy is going to live with it! Why does it have to be just him?! I want to get my face in some huge breasts too!

**Koneko: **"The evil auras power has skyrocketed."

As I grieve because I'll never know true happiness, the little Devil girl said that. It was then that Gremory-san quickly grabbed me and put up a barrier!

**(EXPLOSION)**

**Everyone: **"AH!"

Out of nowhere the sarcophagus exploded and we were all sent flying! Thanks to Gremory-san's protection I'm still alive! Normally I would start crying my eyes out over the loss of the sarcophagus, but something robbed me of my ability to do so! I was wrong! It happened! I know it! When we were sent flying, Gremory-san ended up closer to me, and my face ended up in her breasts! As we fly through the air, I'm face planting her at this very moment! And unlike with her queen, this one came with direct skin contact thanks to her skimpy top! They're so big, so soft, and so smooth! Who needs her queen when you have this?! A few seconds later we landed on the floor, and her breasts pressed further against my face! Gremory-san gets up while holding her head, and while I no longer have my face in her breasts, I can still see them mere inches away from said face! They're right there, only nipple clad, and I know them! As blood begins to leak down from my noise, I begin to reach out for Heaven with my hands! I already felt them with my face, it won't hurt to cop a feel with my hands! And while I'm at it, I might as well lift up that top and take a peak! As I was only an inch away from grabbing them, she quickly got up and I missed my chance! Damn! Gremory-san then jumps off the side, it looks like she flew me up to the second floor. I don't think she even noticed my face ended up in her breasts! That's good! It'll be my little secret!

**Unknown man: **"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

As I lay here on the floor with both a nose bleed and the greatest delight I've ever felt, I hear an unfamiliar man laughing. I wipe my nose and get up to look down and see who it is. But I hide behind a pillar as I do it just in case this is bad! I look down there and see the door's been replace with a huge hole! I'll need to talk to Gremory-san about getting that fixed before morning. But what really caught my attention was that from out of the dust appeared a man wrapped in bandages. I have no idea who he is, but I notice something as I look behind him. The sarcophagus is still completely intact! Whatever that explosion was, it wasn't the sarcophagus's doing! That means I get to study that, look at my pictures, and day dream of what I got to feel all at the same time! This is the best night ever!

**Unas: **"At long last! After waiting thousands of years! I, the great pharaoh and sorcerer Unas am finally free! You have my thanks young Devils. Thanks to you, I'm not only free, but can now find that Agares woman and get my revenge! She'll pay for treating me like a pest!"

**Issei: **"Damn it all! I'm sorry everyone. I tried to warn you. He lied about the curse preventing him from resting in peace! Undoing it actually meant reviving him!"

**Rias: **"I expected that to be the case from the very beginning. Curses that bind souls simply to keep them marooned in this world isn't exactly common amongst us devils."

Gremory-san says this while standing atop one of the statues. So the pharaoh is still alive?! All that was done just revived him?! What's going to happen now?!

**Yuuto: **"Buchou, where's the Professor?"

**Rias: **"I saved him."

Gremory-san points up here to show them where I am. I really wish she wouldn't make my whereabouts know at the moment!

**Rias: **"Now that we've gotten all that out of the way. Unas, would do me a favor and answer a question I have?"

**Unas: **"I'm listening."

**Rias: **"You said before that you summoned the Devil woman who sealed you away. And that casted said curse on you when you were making your request. What exactly did you ask of her?"

Gremory-san's question left the pharaoh in a state of shock. But he quickly snapped out of it and folded his arms while blushing.

**Unas: **"..It...It was as I said before! I was simply calling for a Devil to help further my already great powers. But I had idea the Devil that I summoned would be such a beautiful woman! The sight of her was unlike any woman I had ever seen before! At that moment all I could think about was her! As for what my wish ended up being, well a lot of them had come to mind at the time. I believe I asked her to become my queen...no, no, no! Now I remember. I asked her to become my slave, so I could enjoy her forever!"

It's now all to obvious how he ended up getting cursed.

**Rias: **"And yet you wonder why such terrible fate came upon you?"

**Unas: **"Huh?"

**Rias: **"The family of the grand Duke Agares aren't just any common Devils. If you try to make use of them, they expect to be properly payed. And if you were to ask an inappropriate request of them and didn't have enough to compensate, they would not take it kindly. No wonder she fell into a rage a locked you away in that sarcophagus."

After all this time, it's now Gremory-san who's mocking him. Although I'm happy for him getting Gremory-san dressed as she is, I can't say he didn't deserve that. Although I can say Gremory-san mocking him while dressed as she is-is hard to take seriously.

**Unas: **"How dare you talk to me like that, belly dancing Devil! Human or Devil, it makes no difference! No one disrespects me! Let alone of woman like you or that Agares Devil! You and your subjects will all pay for your words!"

That threat doesn't vote well for any of us! Especially me!

**Boosted Gear: **"Boost!"

Some red gauntlet appeared on Issei boy's arm and I could hear some strange word coming from it. It looks like he and the rest of Gremory-san's servants are getting ready to fight. She also jumps down there to join them. Seeing her jump down there exposed like that is such a bliss! Wait, now's not the time to think about that!

**Rias: **"We went through all that effort to set you free. Some of the effort you intently forced upon us. And not only are you ungrateful, but you continue to speak ill of me and all woman! The afterlife is definitely where you should be heading. Professor, I know you and your colleagues went through a lot to get him here. But if he's not taken care of now, it will definitely get out of hand. Are you alright with us eliminating him?"

**Nishiura: **"Alright is a strong word! After all we went through to get him here and have no mummy, it's nothing short of a nightmare! But I imagine it will only get worst if it's not done. B-But if you be so kind as to not destroy the sarcophagus, I think we can make do with that."

**Rias: **"That's fine. After we kill him you can have it. In the mean time, I would suggest you leave for now, unless you wish to be in danger."

**Nishiura: **"Um, yes, of course. Please come get me when you're done."

She didn't need to tell me twice! I run off without a moment of hesitation! If he comes after me I'm dead! I should probably leave the museum. But how could possibly miss a battle between several Devils and a sorcerer?! With such a thought on my mind I head to the surveillance room up here on upper floor. I can simply watch what's happening on camera. As soon as I made it in here I turned the cameras the room they were in on.

**(Static)**

**Nishiura: **"What the?! The camera's to that room aren't working! The explosion that blew a hole in the wall must've hit something. Damn it! How am I suppose to watch now?!"

**Sound from the monitor: **"AH!"

All of a sudden I heard girls screaming! I'm pretty sure I heard Gremory-san amongst them! It looks like the audio is still working. That's something I guess. And it sounds like they're in trouble!

**Unas: **"The bandages that are used to in case corpses as they're mummified are ordinarily stronger then some metals! So you can only imagine how strong these ones are! They're not getting loose and I can easily crush them when ever I want! I didn't bother to use them on either of you 2, but that's only because I would sooner die then do bondage with a man!"

**Akeno: **"This is quite problematic! We can't break loose!"

**Unas: **"Of course you can't! These were wrapped around my body the whole time I was asleep! They've constantly been absorbing small portions of magic this whole time! There's no Devil magic in existence that can tear them! But enough of that. I obviously have to kill all of you. But that seems like a waste of such fine bodies! Perhaps I'll have my way with you 4 as I keep you as my prisoners!"

**Issei: **"Like hell you will! You think I'll just stand by and watch you violate everyone?!"

**Unas: **"Ha! Well you can look away if you wish. But if you try to attack me, they're goners!"

It sounds like the pharaoh has wrapped all the girls in his bandages! And the boys can't do anything if they don't want him to hurt them! But more importantly, he just said he's going to rape them! I enjoyed what he did to them thus far, but that's going way too far! Something needs to be done!

**Boosted Gear: **"Explosion!"

**Issei: **"Hey! Mummy pervert! Earlier you just said you'd rather die then do bondage with men, right? Well then unlike the woman who cursed you, allow me to grant your wish!"

**Unas: **"Oh? And how do you plan to do that? I'll crush these girls if you come at me!"

**Issei: **"I don't come at guys, I come at girls!"

What's Issei boy going on about? I really wish I could see what was going on. But I can't risk going into that room again until this is over.

**Issei: **"Koneko-chan, I'm sorry! But this is the only way."

What's the only way?

**Unas: **"What is touching these women suppose to do?"

**Issei: **"I'll show you! Dress Break!"

**(Tear)**

What was that noise?! It sounded like something was being torn apart! I hope it wasn't somebody! More then that, why was Issei boy touching the girls? I mean, I can see why he'd want to, but how does it help?

**Issei: **"How do you like that?! This is my Dress Break! It tears away the clothes of any woman I touch! And now this room is full of naked girls! Oh, I'm so thankful for getting to see everyone! Thank you so AH-

**Koneko: **"Looking is forbidden!"

Say what?! All of the Devil girls are naked right now?! And I'm the only man here who's not seeing it?! I can't allow that! I need to hurry back in there and see all there is to see! I run back as fast as these old legs can move! The room they're in is just up ahead! As are they're naked selves! All I have to do is look down there and I'll see it all! But before I could I saw this red glow and stopped in fear!

**Rias: **"There are no words to describe how unforgivable the things you've done are. Whether it was to us or any other Devil woman, death is the only thing your disrespect is deserving of. In the name of the Gremory, I shall annihilate you!"

That was Gremory-san's voice! So that red aura's coming from her?! I want to see, I REALLY want to see her everything! But I'm still too scared to so much as peek down there right now! I mean, she just said disrespecting her is deserving of death!

**Unas: **"You think you can defeat me! I'll simply...my bandages! They're gone!"

So that Dress Break as Issei boy called it got rid of his bandages? It sounds like that's what he needed to fight back against everyone. So it should be over soon. As I look towards the room, I see not only red, but yellow too.

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara. I do feel for you. Being killed just after having finally been awakened. But a man without any self control in the least is better off dead!"

So the yellow light is coming from Gremory-san's queen. She doesn't sound as angry as her, but that's not saying much, and she's definitely angry! Not that I can blame her, someone saying to your face that they're going to rape you definitely wouldn't leave them smiling!

**Unas: **"Curse you, Devils! You can't do this to me!"

I may be a normal human, but even I can tell he can't back those words up! Even now he's acting all proud! I would never be able to be as courageous as him just for satisfying my lust!

**Rias: **"Be gone from the face of the earth!"

The moment Gremory-san said that, the red and yellow lights grew brighter! And I also heard small explosion and the sound of a lot of electricity!

**Unas: **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In all the flashing lights, I heard the pharaoh scream in pain! This is the first time I've heard someone screaming as they're dying outside a movie! I may study the dead and how they came to be, but actually seeing or even hearing it happen is something I could do without!

**Akeno: **"Here you go everyone."

It sounds like it's over down there. So the pharaoh is dead now?! It also sounds like they've all calmed down in there too. If I were to be spotted now, they probably wouldn't think I've been here the whole time! And I could always say I came back after hearing something and that I only peaked in for safety if I'm caught! I'm not afraid to take a peek now! I look over there in hopes of seeing them all naked! Especially my Gremory-san! I even have my phone out in order to zoom down and see it all forever! But upon looking down there, none of them were naked! They were all wearing priestess cloths, even Gremory-san! After seeing her dance and walk around in that lovely dancing garb for so long, it really hurts my heart seeing her properly dressed again! And because of Issei boy's magic, I can't even keep the garb!

**Rias: **"Well everyone, it was nightmare getting through it, but we're finished here."

**Asia: **"I had no idea Devil work could be this difficult."

**Rias: **"It's not always, Asia. This was rare night. But you never know when something out of the ordinary can happen. Now then, lets go speak with the Professor about payment and head on home."

**Everyone: **"Yes Buchou."

They all begin to leave the room to look for me! I better go meet with them somewhere other then here, that's if I don't wanna get accused of something! This is a good chance to go and study the sarcophagus anyways. I've been waiting long enough for that! But despite the fact I can handle that we don't have a mummy, not having some pictures of my Gremory-san's full nude is unbearable! I mean I still have all the pictures I took of her earlier, all of which I'll be looking at everyday! But while seeing almost everything is wonderful, to lose a chance to see it all is a true loss! I did get to face plant Gremory-san's breasts, which I said I could go to Hell happy for! But now I feel a need to get to know them even more! I missed out on my chance to grab them, which probably would've ended badly, but I still weep for such!

...Even with the pictures I need more! I need to know her even more! At first I had planed to just summon her time and time again to look at her and the pictures I took to fantasize like crazy! But after all that's happened, I need to go even further! I need to see her full nude, which I had let slip away thanks to my fear! I need to get my hands on her, just as the pharaoh did! If I can, I'll even make her mine! My Gremory-san! I don't know if this is even possible, and I'm certainly going to have to take my time! But this is something I absolutely must do! I need Oppai! ...Now I'm starting to sound like my brother.

**(To be continued)**


	7. I'm Searching for Breasts: Unas's view

**(**********I'm Searching for Breasts: ******Unas's point of view)**

**Part 1**

**Asia: **"ISSEI-SAN!"

**Rias: **"Issei! What's wrong?!"

I can hear again! The moment I awoke, I searched for a body that I could use. This male Devil stood out, so I picked him. And it looks like I have complete control of him! I try opening his eyes and I see light again! Although I was asleep for however long it's been since I was sealed, I feel a great toll from being trapped for so long!

**Unas: **"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

I can't help but laugh! It just feels so good to have the ability to do so again! If it feels this good to have a working body that's not mine, I can't wait to break the curse and feel my own again! As I try to stand up, another Devil man with blond hair reaches for me! I slap his hand away without thinking twice!

**Unas: **"Keep your detestable hands off me, Devil man!"

I tell the foul creature off as I make my distance! I get closer to my sarcophagus to makes sure my controlling magic stays in effect. It looks like I have nothing to worry about. But it doesn't look like I'll be able to leave this room.

**Yuuto: **"That definitely wasn't Issei who did that just now, Buchou! He must have been possessed by the spirit of that mummy!"

**Rias: **"That would seem to be the case."

**Asia: **"What are we going to do?! Is Issei-san going to be alright?!"

As I'm trying to get use to this body, I hear multiple voices. It would appear there are several individuals in here. I wonder which one is the prosperous breasted devil who awakened me. First things first, I best tell them their friend who I've possessed is alright. I don't want anyone attacking me thinking he's dead.

**Issei: **"You need not worry. As you said, I've possessed this Devil boy. But that is all I've done. He's still here, inside this body seeing and listening to what's happening. He simply can't move or speak for the time being."

**That much I gathered. Get out of body already.**

No. At least not yet. I need your body for something, and until then you're just have to sit back and wait.

Right now I need 3 beautiful Devil women for each of the trials I need to complete. Only then can I be rid of that accursed Devil's curse! Then I'll hunt her down and make her wish she got down on her knees and pleased me! I continue to make this body move around a lot to get used to it. But even then, how am I suppose to find 3 Devil women while confined to this room?! I'll figure that out later. Right now I need to find the Devil woman who released me this far and try to make her do 1.

**Unas: **"That aside, which one of you awoken me?"

**Rias: **"That would be me. My name is Rias Gremory. Who are you and why have you possessed my cute servant?"

I look over in the direction of the woman who spoke. As I've now fully adjusted to this body, I can see her through these eyes very clearly. By Ra himself, this Devil woman was truly a beauty like no other! Her face was so lovely! I'm already imagine so many innocent looks on it that I start to feel aroused! Her red hair was also a sight! It looks long enough to hide something before revealing it! But enough about her head, her body looks inviting! Especially those breasts of hers! They're enormous! A true blessing indeed! I've never seen a woman wielding such pieces of art! Even the Devil cunt who sealed me didn't compare, so this isn't common amongst Devils! This red haired Devil is truly perfect, at least that's what I would like to say! For all she has, she posses one intolerable flaw! Her body has an unfitting amount of attire placed upon it! Her head, her hands, and her legs from shin to thigh are the only parts unclothed! To see a woman wearing even a tenth of that is a sin that would make Osiris's scale fall over! To see such amazing breasts would normally make my heart burst, but seeing them from behind a wall such as that makes my blood boil like the sun! Normally I would want to use such divine objects for the face planting trial! But seeing her so terribly dressed instead makes me wanna force her to do THAT trial! Although I want to, I can tell that she's very powerful. Not as powerful as the last one, but still beyond me in my current condition. I'll have to find another way to get her to comply.

I take a look around and see the others in the room. There's the Devil man and there's also an old human man as well. But I don't care for them. As I look around to find the other girl I heard, the answer to my question of how I'm going find enough beautiful Devil woman had been found! This room is full of them!

The one that caught my new eyes the most was the black haired one! Her qualities rival that of the red haired Devil's! Especially her breasts! They look like they're just as big, possibly a bit bigger! I thought such a thing impossible! But much like the red haired Devil, the black haired one has all the same unwanted clothing on! They truly are Devils to torment me like this! Either one of them will do nicely for the face plant trial! But only one of them can be used for it while the other will need to be used for THAT trial! The questions are, how do I make them do it and which one does which?!

The next Devil I noticed was a blond. She's definitely younger then the other 2. Her breasts weren't as big as the others, in fact they look like they're still in development! But they're still big enough to enjoy, and having a little development to wait through isn't really that bad! Plus, the rest of her body not to mention that adorable face isn't left buried in the sand by the red and black haired Devils! Like the other 2 she wears far too much clothing, except she's wearing even more! She's wearing some long dress, so I can't even see her legs! She looks more innocent, but she's even more heartless then the other 2! I really want to make use of that body even more now! But her breasts being underdeveloped means I can't use her for the face plant trial! And I already decided that while either the red or black haired Devil will do said trial, the other will do THAT trial! I guess I'll use her for the kissing trial!

With those 3, I had enough beautiful Devil women for all the trials! But there was another one as well. A white haired Devil and this one truly is a child. She was really short and had no breasts at all. Yet she still had her charm! That face is cute just like the others! And if she's really that young, she must be capable of making really cute and innocent expressions! And while her breasts don't have anything to show, that has it's benefits too! The reason I think this about her and the blond Devil's breasts is simple! To be able to see them grow from little to big! To own them from beginning to end! Even just seeing them that small gives the idea you need do more with them to reach satisfactory! It's like they're crying out for you to touch them non-stop! Between the red and black haired Devils, one will do face plant and the other will do THAT trial! Meaning either the blond or little Devils will do the kissing trial! But that means I can't have fun with all of them! I'll have to choose one of the young Devils to not do a trial with! That's infuriating! Much like how all of them are shaming a woman's rule in life with so much clothing! But I guess I can do whatever I want to them all once I'm free!

**Unas: **"My name is Unas! I am a powerful sorcerer who was feared and respected for his great power through out all of Egypt! I thank you for awakening me from my long slumber, Devil woman!"

As I continue to move about to make this body follow me better, I also bow to the red haired Devil. I feel a huge disgrace lower my head to a woman! Especially a Devil one such as her! But for now I'll play along and pretend to mean them no harm to stay on their good side. At least until I can find a way to make them free me. Then I'll make them bow to me while they're the one's humiliated!

**Rias: **"You're welcome. But if you really wish to thank me, then I would appreciate it if you would release yourself from Issei. Unless you wish for me to destroy your real body!"

**Unas: **"Heh, if you destroyed my body, I'd be happy! Because that would mean I could finally move on from this world! Sadly though, as powerful as you are, that is beyond you. The curse placed on me will not allow that. And if you try to drag this body too far away from me, he too will have his soul sealed away!"

It's best I don't tell them I'll be resurrected. It would seem this Devil boy is important to her. Perhaps a lover or a family member. This plays in my favor when it comes to getting her to do what I want!

**Rias: **"Then what is it that you want from us?"

**Unas: **"Simple, I wish for you to help me break the curse that binds my very soul to this long dead body!"

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, all that talk about being a great and powerful sorcerer. And yet you lay there cursed for centuries. How embarrassing!"

The black haired Devil dares to mock me?! She will pay with her body for that later!

**Unas: **"Silence, foul mouthed Devil! I was not cursed by any common sorcerer! Nay, I was cursed by one of your kind! A beautiful high class Devil woman who I summoned to help push my sorcery even further! But for whatever reason, she sealed me away not long after my calling her!"

**Rias: **"A high class Devil you say? Who might I ask?"

**Unas: **"Heh, you might be surprised when I say it. She was from none other then the family of the Grand Duke Agares!"

**Rias: **"What?!"

The red haired Devil becomes shocked at my words. Same with all the other devils here. It seems they now understand my greatness!

**Akeno: **"The Grand Dukes are second only to the Devil Kings. No normal human could possibly be fit to summon 1 during the time of ancient Egypt."

**Unas: **"Heh, heh! Glad you now see how great I am! I had summoned her and made my request. But before we could even negotiate, she became enraged and sealed my body and soul away! I have slept for thousands of years until now because of this!"

**Yuuto: **"A eternal curse for a mere request?"

**Rias: **"I'm sure there's more to the story then that."

**Unas: **"Regardless of why it happened, I'm here now and I'm cursed. And I will not give this body back unless you break the curse!"

**You've got to be kidding me! So not only am I stuck not having control of my body, but I can even get that far from the coffin?! Things have taken a turn for the worst!**

You have no idea how bad things can get, Devil boy.

****Rias: ****"You asked me to undo the curse that's placed upon you. But didn't you say the power the curse was beyond my own?"

**Unas: **"That it is. But luckily we do not need to break the curse with force. When she sealed me away, she said "If you think so highly of yourself, then find yourself a beautiful Devil woman for each of these trials!" She explained to me what I must do and then finished sealing me away."

****Rias: ****"So there are methods to undoing the curse. Very well then, I can't just leave my beloved Issei to suffer for my carelessness."

Beloved? So this boy and her are lovers. If that's the case, it should very easy to control her if it means saving him! Although I would prefer her to be a virgin. But given that this is definitely a boy I'm controlling, it's probably young love! Meaning she should be a virgin! That and her already being acquired by another man will make it all the more sweet when I take all that is her!

****Rias: ****"But from what I heard, you said the Devil who sealed you stated a beautiful Devil for each trial, right? Not only does that mean there's more then one thing to be done, but it will require more then just me?"

**Unas: **"Yes! There are 3 trials in total that must be completed to undo the curse. Each one must be done by a beautiful Devil woman, and each one a different one at that. But that shouldn't be a problem. Including yourself, there are 4 who fit that description here!"

I turn around to see the other beautiful Devil woman! And as I do, I imagine how they'll look doing the trials and more once I'm free! Upon me looking at them, the blond Devil was frightened, the little devil was annoyed, and the black haired Devil just smiled! The black haired one looks willing! That's good since she has the biggest breasts of those 3! The other 2 may look unwilling, but that will make it all the more enjoyable!

****Rias: ****"I will not allow any of my servants to be subjugated to any horrendous actions!"

**Unas: **"You need not worry. None of the trials involve death, being cursed, or physical damage whatsoever. Although if you Devil women of today are anything like the one who sealed me away, it may be less then to your liking."

****Rias: ****"If that's the case, then I will complete the most difficult one. Then we shall see what the others are."

**Buchou says this while holding her hips with determination. As usual, she stand tall with pride.**

Pride indeed! I hate that in a woman! I can't wait to take that away from her!

**Can't wait to take that away from her?! What are you planing to do to Buchou?!**

Heh, heh, heh! You'll see, Devil boy! You'll SEE, heh! I've decided on 2 of the trials now! I'll be using the black haired Devil for the face plant trial! While the red haired Devil will be used for THAT trial! I wasn't sure which one would do which at first. But I've been given 4 reasons to do THAT one with the red! 1. Since she called this Devil boy her beloved, that means she's not free for the pickings! To steal what she has with all THAT trial gives, it makes me feel all the more proud and on top! Even if she isn't a virgin, I'll certainly enjoy that! 2. She refereed to the rest of the Devil girls as her servants! That makes her the only high class Devil here! To make use of the lower class like that is fun, but when you take a high class off their throne! Well, you feel a true sense, a true joy of accomplishment! 3. Seeing her act prideful! I can't stand that! When a woman acts like that, it's as though they're saying you can't do as you please! And I especially hate that after the Devil who did this to me denied me! To see the look of humiliation on her face when I get from her what she didn't wanna give proves I have the power to do whatever I want to her! 4. She said she will do the most difficult trial! As I can tell this woman's the same as the last, I know that would be THAT trial! Heh, heh, she said she'd do it! If she's asking for it, I have no reason to deny! It's pretty much a sigh from the Gods!

**Unas: **"Very well then. I will be relying on you to complete the first trail, red haired Devil."

****Rias: ****"So what must I do to complete the first trial?"

**Unas: **"I'm glad you asked!"

The moment I said that, I reached into my sarcophagus to get IT! I reach in, but don't look as I do. I'm keeping my eyes on the red haired Devil! I don't wanna miss a single look on her face! Whether it be confusion, frustration, or utter embarrassment, I wanna know what it all looks like! I'm also staring at her marvellous body! Especially her divine breasts! At least I would be if they weren't shamefully covered! Although that angers me extremely, it also helps feed my happiness as I know they won't be able to hide forever! I giggle as I imagine what they're going to look like in IT! Will they just be bigger or will they have something special about them?! Just how closely does a Devil's body resemble a human's?! I'm about to find out as I stop feeling around! I grabbed the red haired Devil's birth right and pull it out as fast as I could! What I'm holding is one of Egypt's greatest treasures, a belly dancers outfit! In my homeland, where women knew their place in life, these are what they wore to show it! It showed how beautiful they were by showing off the gifts from the Gods they called their bodies! It allowed all the men around to see and realize how amazing the man they belong to was for owning such a joyel! Although mine was a special kind! The others had too much to them, while mine had the right amount being that they only covered the sacred places! I've been waiting since I woke up to say this, and I can't wait to see the look on the red haired Devil's face when I tell her!

**Unas: **"To complete the first trial, you must put on this outfit and dance for my pleasure!"

Heh! I finally said it! This trial is one of display! The Devil who sealed me away refused to wear this when I asked it of her! She made it one of the trials thinking I'd never be able to make it happen! But at this very moment I'm asking this red haired Devil beauty to put it on! More accurately to take off the evil garb she's wearing right now! As I look at her legs I don't see them going anywhere, even her feet aren't bare when there's nothing to step on! Her arms are nothing but hands and sleeves, not enough skin to guide me! Her belly has no skin to offer to my eyes in the least, and is not the only parts like that! Those unearthly breasts, larger then any human woman's I've ever seen show only that! Not a single spot of exposure to show what they're made of! The flame that's my joy for seeing their size it being blown away by the winds of dignity! I see why those breasts awoken me! As I see them try to display how much there is, I see them trapped in a cage crying out to be free! When it comes to her lower body, she hasn't even shown her back to me, but I know her butt that must be wonderful like her belly is not displaying anything! But the worst part that has nothing to display is her crotch! The most sacred area on a woman's glorious body! She is forbidden to wear such things! The only thing in the world she should be wearing is what I'm holding right now! Heh heh, heh, I'm dying all over again as I wait to see her in it!

Upon hearing my words, the red haired Devil puts on a face of disapproval. She's definitely annoyed, but she hasn't become enraged like the last Devil. Heh, heh, that must mean she's considering doing it! Come now! Except your humiliation with dignity that will soon be lost! It's fate! You were given such unimaginable breasts in order to show them to the world! And once I rid you of those unwomanly things you wear and dress you up in this, them and so much more will most certainly be shown!

****Rias: ****"You say I need to put it on, but is it just that? Can I not wear it under or over my current clothes?"

**Unas: **"Of course not! How can such words even leave your mouth?! You can't wear anything else! Not even on your head or feet! It would completely go against the point of the trial if it was that simple! Now will you do it or not?!"

**Yes! Please do it, Buchou! Please humiliate yourself for my pleasure...I mean my freedom! I'm sorry Buchou, but I really want to see you like that!**

Naturally! You're not a real man if you don't wanna see that! And judging by how much he wants to see, he hasn't made love to the red haired Devil! That means I have a high class virgin Devil woman to make my own after I disgrace her before all her servants!

Looking back at the red haired Devil, she has her eyes closed as she thinks about something. She must be preparing herself mentally for her belly dancing! Heh, heh, heh! Soon all that distasteful pride will be humiliated out of her as she will soon have nothing to hold it in! Much like she won't be having much to hold in anything when she puts on this extremely fitting yet unfitting outfit! And now that she dared to put the idea of wearing this outfit over her clothes, I'll enjoy her suffering even more! Those breasts trapped by this Devil in the hell she calls clothing will soon be free! And they will reward me greatly for their freedom!

****Rias: ****"Alright, I'll do it. I can't leave Issei as he is, and I wouldn't dare force any of the other girls to do this. If there's no other way, so be it. But once I put that on, dancing for you is the only thing I have to do, right?"

**Unas: **"I don't see how you can put the words "put this on" and "only" together like that! But yes, dance for these eyes in only this, then the trial is complete!"

I tell her this as I smile from her excepting it! She, a high class Devil, one with breasts no human woman could have just said yes! She has agreed to strip away all that is not needed and wear only this rightfully skimpy outfit I now hold! It feels heaver holding it now, as if it's already holding what it's going to be holding when she puts it on! I just know I'm going to see something like never before when she properly balances out how clothed and exposed her sexy body is!

**Koneko: **"Grumble."

The little Devil appears angered by this. Heh, heh, heh! Unhappy that your master is being used to fulfill my desires?! You too will be doing that soon enough! But for now, it's time to find out what the red hair Devil looks like naked! Oops! I mean dressed in this, and out of it! Heh, heh, heh!

**Part 2**

The red haired Devil walked into some sort of bathing room to strip down and put on the outfit I gave her! It's regrettable that she won't take it off in front of me. But perhaps that's better! To see her so ill dressed and leaving her skin a mystery was unbearable! But to see her walk out of there in that more suitable attire and reveal it all at once! Well, I'd say that's truly putting that prideful Devil in her place! As she's forced to endure all the humiliation at once! Not bit by bit and becoming accustomed to it! The look on her face will truly be astounding!

With these new eyes I stare without rest at the door as I wait to see new flesh! The red haired Devil is testing my patience! I can only imagine her inner turmoil as she comes to realize the real woman she is under those rags she dared to show me before! But they all become it eventually and SHOW it! And as I think this, the door to my glorious future finally opens! With that comes the red haired Devil wearing only what little clothing I gave her!

**Unas, Issei & Nishiura: **"Whoa!" Me, the Devil boy I now posses, and the human man all shout with as we see a piece of Heaven that has risen from Hell! Or perhaps I should say pieces!

These new eyes of mine feel better then my other ones ever did as I stare at what's in front of me! My question for how much does a Devil's body resemble a humans has been answered in the best way possible! It's finally happened! The red haired Devil who stands in front of me is no longer wearing the evil things she dared to call clothes! I now see her! All of her in the garb of a Goddess I bestowed upon her! Her legs now reveal themselves all the way down to the feet! And they go all the way up too! With the small exception of her leg rings, the pieces of art she uses to walk are entirely within my sight! Her now bare arms that reveal everything from shoulder to hand are also very tempting! The only exception is they have wristbands that symbolize her now being my property! I wish to move my hand along them as they've made a path to her soft jewels! But while both her legs and arms have a different kind of paradise they lead to, her unhidden belly stands as the boarder between both! Makes me want to rub my hands all over it and hear her voice! That is before I decide to reach up or down and really make her squeal! In such a case, I would hate it if I could only choose just one! As I look at those 2 options, the only place left on the red haired Devil's body with something, I become so tempted!

Her breasts that were the first things to catch my eye now bare all but their nipples! They're so plentiful, they glimmer, and they're mine! There's even more to take then I thought! They appear bigger expose then they did in that garb she wore! Heh, heh, heh! Trying to hide your size from me were you?! How I wish to take what little dignity they have left by ripping that top from them and smother them with my gaze! But I believe the top will come off in due time by itself! With how big they are, the red haired Devil's breasts won't be able to stay in once she starts dancing! But Heaven isn't just up above, it would appear to be down below too! As these eyes move back down along her belly, they cross the line that is her waist! There was a big gap of skin in the middle to use as a passage! And more skin followed as I went down! The lining of her crotch is right there to be seen with no questions asked! Heh, how I wish to put my fingers between them and feel along them as her voice is released! And speaking of putting it somewhere to hear her voice, I now see the place where all new born's come from! Not completely, yet! It wouldn't be too fun without teasing her with a little hope! And should that hope grow any smaller, IT would be seen in a heart beat, as it's only support is some strings from above! Heh, heh, seeing how barely it's inside something says how much it wants something inside it! And speaking of things to be inside of! As I gaze upon her superb everything at the front, this still leaves her backside yet to be seen! And thus there's an exposed and yet to be seen butt in the room!

Upon wishing to complete the belly dancing trial, I had 7 objectives in mind! 1. Make her wear just the dancing outfit, which has been completed! 2. Make her feel utterly humiliated! 3. Have her except it! 4. Talk down to her! 5. Have her dance shamelessly! 6. Feel her! 7. Strip her! As I've reduced prideful women before, I know that's the order in which it comes! Although I've never striped away pride that hid such a wondrous prize before! As the red haired Devil stands there on the edge of being naked, I'm left wondering if these new eyes are deceiving me! As I look at her body, she appears human! But even if I couldn't sense she was a Devil, I'd believe her if she said she was! I don't believe any human could be so THIS! I stare at her with nothing but joy as this new heart beats rapidly! But not just her, I also take time to look at the other Devils and the human man. I can't let myself get too excited or the trial will be over the moment she starts to dance. Not that I don't also enjoy the faces they're making as they see their master for what she IS! Heh, heh, heh! Their faces are pure gold! And having a crowd to help me further the red haired Devil's humiliation will makes this all the more pleasurable!

**Nishiura: **"Oh dear God! I'm not sure this old heart of mine can take this! But I can't look away! For research that is. Even this tiny dancing garb Gremory-san has on can't be overlooked!"

The old man speaks with joy from seeing the red haired Devil's true nature! But he also seems to be making an excuse of some kind. I don't know what research means, but he's right! Nothing can be overlooked! So keep looking old man! Let her know we're men and she's a woman!

**Asia: **"Oh! For Buchou-san to wear so little in front everyone like this! It's embarrassing, but I promised to observe to better myself! Don't worry Buchou-san, I won't look away and will learn everything I can from this! Dear God, please support Buchou through...AH!"

The blond Devil for whatever reasons prays and speaks in pain because of it. I didn't think there was such a thing as a Devil who prays. Seeing her master look so pitiful must really be getting to her! Heh, that's right, blond Devil! Don't look away! See how even your high-class master is just another woman who can be made to cover only her most sacred areas as she dances for others! And can only hope she gets to keep it on! A hope that will soon die just like her pride! You too will be wearing only that much in the near future!

**Koneko: **"..."

The little Devil says nothing as she stares at the red haired Devil in shock! Heh, she too can't believe her master is so undressed before everyone! Or maybe she can't believe what adult sized breasts look like! Heh, I wonder if those tiny breasts of hers will even fit in an outfit like that later!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, how undignified. To be wearing something that covers so little, one could say you're naked. But it's always good to look on the bright side of things. You look really good in that outfit, Buchou."

Unlike the other 2 Devil women, the black haired Devil is amused by her master's lack of clothing! Heh, it looks like she'll be easy to make a toy out of later! And as she said, the red haired Devil looks wonderful being properly dressed in her little outfit! Soon both of them will have their unearthly breasts exposed in a garb such as this!

**Yuuto: **"..."

The Devil man is the only one here who isn't eyeing the red haired Devil's revealed self. It seems he respects his master too much enjoy the sight of her. And he calls himself a man?! When a woman's offerings are there in front of you, you do as you please!

The rest of those in the room, myself included, gaze upon the red haired Devil as she stands there wearing what little attire I allowed her to! The sight of her near all natural self was truly greater then anything I've ever seen! And it only got better as her once prideful face began to glow red with humiliation! Objective 2 is now complete! Her pride and that sin she called clothing earlier was hideous! But her wearing my nearly non-existent outfit as she suffers for having pride was truly the greatest! As I look at the red haired Devil's body, knowing she doesn't want me to see it, I put these new hands on this new face and almost squeal! It's hard not to, seeing nearly all of what she is when she wishes otherwise just makes a man feel so empowered! I look away for a moment and smile as I savor what I've seen! ...It's mine! Her giant breasts hanging there just waiting for their tips to show! Her lower area just one little string cut away from showing IT! Everything! I've seen it all and it's all here in my mind for me to enjoy even as I look away! She hates the fact I've seen her like this and continue to see her as such, but it's all here in my mind where she can't take it back!

After taking in all the joy her exposure and humiliation has given me, I quickly look back to take in more of both! There's not an inch her front I don't enjoy and almost no inch I can't see! Heh, I can't wait to begin eyeing the back of her as well! But as I look at those superb breasts, as I see their true beauty, I'm dying with curiosity to find out what they feel like! The moment I looked back, these new hands were already doing movements fit for touching them! And as we all continued to bath our eyes with the pleasure that is the red haired Devil's close but yet to be naked body, she tries to hide it! She's trying to cover herself up with her arms! How cute! Seeing her struggle with the embarrassment as she tries to hide her shame is marvelous! But the fact she's moving her arms slowly towards her sacred areas means she knows it all has to be seen, so she's going to stop! And as I thought, she did! She's now excepted her new clothing and lack there of, as well as the humiliation that comes with it! Objective 3 is now complete! Heh, now let's move onto 4!

**Unas: **"Heh, heh, heh! So many people in the world seek Heaven when they die. Yet the beauty I'm looking at is you, a being of Hell! Based on what I'm seeing, it looks magnificent down there! The ugly clothes you wore before hid so much of the natural blessing you have to offer! But wearing this outfit! Your tempting legs, beautiful arms, lovey belly, large breasts, yet to be seen butt, and exquisite crotch all have something to show! A fitting display for a woman such as yourself!"

The moment I spoke the truth to the red haired Devil, she looked my way. Her face is red not only from embarrassment, but from frustration as well! Heh, heh, but I don't waver from her doing such! Rather I become even more aroused! So I continue to smile and even pucker my new lips to her! She can try to look dangerous all she wants, but those arm movements of hers prove that she and her beyond Godly body are now my property! And the red haired Devil herself knows it as she puts her angered face to rest! That's right, it's time to make use of your unclothed and clothed spots, heh!

****Rias: ****"Alright, so how long do I have to dance?"

**Unas: **"The mark of Agares should appear inside my sarcophagus whenever a trial is completed. You must dance until that happens! And when I say dance, you have to mean it!"

Being able speak how ever I want to her as she dresses how I want is a bliss amongst bliss! Although she sighs at my words, the red haired Devil still complies to them! Unlike that other Devil cunt, she knows how to act like a woman! And with that, we all give her more space for her belly dancing! I can't wait to see what my new toy is capable of!

The red haired Devil stands upright with her right arm stretched out and places her left hand on her hip! While staying in that position, she starts shake her breasts up and down! Heh, already my new breasts are trying bounce their way out of that top! But it's not just the breasts, she's doing the same thing with her hips! She then lifts both her arms up as she really starts to shake them down there! As I look at her bottom half, I see my new crotch lining being showed off more and more! As well as my new special area just barely hiding itself! But it's not just the bottom that's shaking it up more! My new rightfully exposed breasts are being swung around perfectly! And when she gave them a good swing to the right, I was sure my new nipples would also become as such! But somehow the red haired Devil kept them covered while doing so! Unfortunate, but it will happen in do time! In the mean time, she bounces them up and down again! My new pare comes with good movement I see!

Now my dancing Devil's swinging those hips back and forth, and bringing her legs inward and outward in the process! As she stops she holds her hands up high, then brings them back down while crossing her legs, and thus my bouncing breasts do so inward and outward from her! Heh! The nipples may not be showing, but that's about all that's not! Now she takes a step forward, and starts spinning around to her right! Not only does this allow me to see those breasts from different angles as they bounce, I finally got to see the red haired Devil's behind! Although she spun around fast, it wasn't enough to keep me from seeing those bare butt cheeks! Heh, she now lacks a yet to be seen butt! The red haired Devil's spinning has revealed her all over! After she stopped she started swinging her breasts left and back, left and back! After that, she turned her back towards me and really let me see back there! This time the red haired Devil didn't even try to hide those wonderful cheeks! That butt has most certainly been seen! And seen as it's being shaken! Heh, she's not even trying to keep it unseen! She knows what she was made for! And she shows it as she walks away from me, showing me the moments of those cheeks in the process! Then once again she starts spinning around! The glory of seeing her all over is mine! Her offered butt, near hopeless crotch, and most of all my breasts! As she spins there was 2 moments where I was sure my new nipples would show! Even more so when she stopped, as she held her arms up and swung those soft and bouncy jewels around in a circle motion! Although they didn't, my breasts simply rotating in such a delightful manner was quite satisfying.

This is truly magnificent! I had dozens, perhaps hundreds of gorgeous woman dance for me in outfits like that before I was sealed! But not 1 of them comes close to what I'm seeing now! I knew Devil women were creatures of unquestionable beauty, but this is more then I could've expected!

As the red haired Devil danced in humiliation for my pleasure, I decide to further enjoy such by looking around to see the looks on everyone else's face! Her dancing has settled down somewhat, so this is a good chance to not get to pulled in by her charm! That way I'll be able to enjoy said charm a lot longer! Not to mention seeing the look on another's face as they see her pride dying is very much to my liking!

**Akeno: **"Ara-are, Buchou's sex appeal is definitely ranked high. I think her breasts have gotten bigger."

The black haired Devil also continues to be amused by her master's striped self! No one in the world can argue with her claim! As for her outstanding breasts being bigger! Well, since this is my first time seeing them, I can't be sure! But if they get bigger in the future, my eyes and hands will most certainly know! The same will be the case with all Devil woman here once I rid them of their rags and force them to dance as well!

**Asia: **"Even though Buchou-san's barely dressed, she's still dancing with all her might! Her large chest could slip out at any moment! But she isn't wavering in the least! It doesn't matter what Buchou-san's faced with, she'll stand proud against it! I have to become more like her!"

While she still looks shy from what she sees, the blond Devil admirer the red haired Devil's position! She's definitely wrong about the proud part, much to my delight! But it's good that she seeks to be just like her! All the more for me when I strip her down and make her dress like that too!

**Yuuto: **"..."

The Devil man is still looking away from this wonderful showing of skin! Perhaps I should think of something else to call him.

**Koneko: **"...This...is looking suspicious."

The little Devil finally said something. I'm not quite sure what she said. I think she said suspicious. But regardless of that, she's staring at me. My, has the little Devil fallen for me?! Perhaps she's jealous that most of my attention is on the red haired Devil as she dances to display her nudity! Don't worry, I'll be seeing you like that and more soon enough!

As the red haired Devil dances for my amusement before everyone, the red humiliation of her face only gets brighter! Heh, the joy I feel from seeing her so exposed and tormented by such exceeds that of what I've felt from doing it to any other woman! Not just because her beauty is the greatest I've ever seen, but it means I'm putting a Devil through Hell this time! And not only do I feel bliss from completing objective 5, I can't wait to know what she feels like later! But for now, I'll continue to enjoy the sight of my bouncing breasts, her seen butt, and the lining of her true glory!

The red haired Devil turned around again and starts reaching for the floor! This gives a wonderful view of her exposed cheeks as they reach for the Heavens! I can also see her mating place very well through her tiny cover like this! And between her legs I can see the under sides of my lovely new breasts! Seeing them hang there as if trying to bait you to grab them! Then her hands are dragged across the floor to her feet, then up her legs and to her butt! She grips her cheeks a little, then begins rubbing them while atop her tiptoes and bending forward! After that she stands flat on her feet again, as well as started rubbing each of her butt cheeks circle wise! First with her hands and then the fingers! Now she lets go of her cheeks before swinging her hips around in a circle! Then she slowly turned to me while dragging her hands from her butt across her belly and up to my breasts! She's still moving left and right a bit, and begins to grope those pieces of art in a few different manners! Heh, is that how you like it?!

She grabs them by the front and squeezes them good! Now my breasts are being rubbed against each other! Now while grabbing them, she starts moves them up and down! She lifts the left one while pulling down the right one, then does the opposite! After doing this repeatedly for a bit, both my breasts were lifted up and then swung down before being left to bounce! And as they bounce so wonderfully, she walks backwards! Once they stopped, she spreads her legs out far as she falls to the floor! I've never seen this before, but she fell to the floor so fast they started to bounce again! She did this with one leg forward and the other back, then she moved both of them to side while still keeping her legs spread! This allows me to further enjoy her mating place and the lining that comes with it! And it only got better as she then holds herself up by her hands as she bends her upper body and legs back! Now that barely covered baby spot is being held out in front as she really displays it! My, is the red haired Devil slut inviting me to go down there?! It's hard to think otherwise, since it's a miracle it's not showing down there! I also get to see underneath my lovely breasts again! And as I do, she changes the position of her arms so she could use them to flip backwards! In doing so, she blessed these eyes with more views of her lower body from front to back! She landed crouching down with more breast bouncing to be seen! I should've seen those lovely pink tips on them by now, but somehow she's avoided that! Heh, but I'll see them eventually! Just like how I can very well see something from behind that little cover down by the crotch lining! Now she lays down while holding her head still up! Allowing me to gaze upon the pressed cleavage of my new and favorite breasts! Before she stands up fast enough to make them bounce again!

**I've seen Buchou look sexy a number of times in the past! It's not really that hard, one look at her in anything and you're fantasizing! But this is definitely her finest moment! Everything but the important little bits are on display! And Buchou is shaking it all up hard with this erotic dance! If I could take a picture! Hell, I'd keep taking a picture every moment I get!**

Take a picture? So you're an artist? If you get to be around women like this all the time, I could see where you get your inspiration from!

**No, I'm not an artist. In this time, we have things called cameras and cell phones. You point them at things and you take a perfect image of what it's pointed at.**

Say what?! You mean the men of your day can see things like this just once, and then again when ever you want?!

**You bet we can! We have places where you can buy books with some of the most erotic images ever!**

I'm loving this time more and more!

The red haired Devil still isn't done showing me what that devilish body can do! And to make sure she keeps doing that, I take another break and use these eyes to see the faces of everyone else again! I get the pleasure of seeing more reactions to her humiliation, and get to enjoy it longer in the process! The Devil man still wasn't looking, how pathetic! The little Devil still continues to eye me, am I getting the wrong or right idea?! The blond Devil still watches through her finger gaps as she puts her hands over her face, how adorable! Her face is even red from embarrassment! Her reaction to when the red haired Devil first came out in the skimpy attire I gave her was the best one! As for the black haired Devil, she just watches with her hand on her mouth while giggling! Heh, her reactions are second to that of the blond's!

It was then that I realized something. I haven't looked at the old mans reaction since the red haired Devil first showed herself. Given that he's also a man enjoying her indignity, he's the one helping me humiliate her the most! How could I have forgotten him?

I take a look behind me to see the old man. When I did I saw him holding something small in his hand. He's staring at it with a look of lust on his face while blood drips from his noise. I can understand him doing that seeing the red haired Devil in a state of decency befitting a woman! But what reason does he have for this looking at that? As I wondered this he looked my way and was suddenly shocked by such. He started pointing his hands at me in a guilty manner, before he realized he showed me what was in his hands. At that moment he quickly put it behind his back.

I only got to see it for a moment, but I did notice what he was looking at. On that little thing in his hand I saw glowing drawings of the red haired Devil wearing the garb I'm making her wear right now!

**That bastard! He was looking at a picture he took of Buchou in her skimpy dancing outfit! I also noticed it was on a scroll setting and I saw a bit of a another picture of her above that one! So he was taking more then one!**

So that was one of those camera's or phone's the Devil boy spoke of? Interesting! I saw some of the pictures he had! They looked so life like! And I noticed he took at least one of my breasts bouncing up close! That must mean you can see from a far while you take these pictures! I need to find out how that magic works later!

**Nishiura: **"Cough, cough. I'm a researcher of ancient civilizations. The dancing garb is rare piece that came from a long forgotten time. I must thoroughly study everything there is to learn from it."

He still denies his lust. While not as much, like the Devil man he seems to have some respect for the red haired Devil and doesn't want to be seen a lustful man. Is that the way all men of this time are like?! I mean, the Devil boy I'm controlling is cleanly enjoying it, but it's not like he's said it out loud. But is that because I'm controlling him, or does he also try to keep it a secret? The men of this time are truly pathetic if that's the case! Well, I guess that means there will be more for me!

That camera or phone that the old man carries, I'll take it later! That way I can not only enjoy, but gaze upon the red haired Devil's first time dancing for me forever! As well as enjoy every single one that follows whenever I want! But I'll enjoy what I can see right now!

The red haired Devil continues to show me the greatest belly dancing I've ever seen! She's groping herself some more! But this time she's doing it from underneath the skimpy top she wears! Heh, so she likes slipping it in there and groping full skin! It wasn't just fondling either, I can tell she's pinching those nipples! I'll gladly remember that for later! She then stopped fondling only the left breast while still doing so to the right! And her now free left hand was sliding down along her body! As it got lower, she grabbed the left side of the bottom that was holding up her mating area's tiny bit of hope! She tugged it out a bit, allowing me to see some more skin from her left hip! Then she let it go allowing it to smack her a bit! She then began to move her finger from there along the string holding up the the little hope! Hope that now had 2 fingers in it! Heh, is she showing me how she likes it again?! She then moves her fingers along the other string, and tugged the other side! She kept going back and forth along the strings like this! But then she stopped fondling herself and brought her right hand down there too! But it wasn't so she could move it along the string, she put it in the little hope down there! But not just her fingers this time, it was her whole hand in there! The red haired Devil is now masturbating for me! Heh, heh, she really likes showing me how she likes it!

But while her right hand is down there, she uses her left hand for something else! She was pulling down the left side of her bottom! Her left hip was now in it's natural state! Whatever could she be planning?! As I was wondering this, she brings her hand around to the other side and pulls that side down too! By doing such, the only bit of clothing I allowed her to wear down below now begins to fall further to such! It fell along her legs until it reached her feet! Although I expect the top to no longer cover without my need to make it so, I didn't foresee the same for the bottom! Her hand now stands as the only thing covering a woman's greatest treasure! And her immensely seen butt would be completely seen if not for her facing this way! My red haired dancing Devil has now become a bottomless Devil right before my new eyes! Without even my asking, she's giving me what I didn't even know I wanted! Heh, heh, what will she do now?! As I wonder that, she put her other hand between her breasts!

****Rias: ****"I..exist for...you..master! This..body of...mine...is...yours..to do..with...as you...please!"

...Did she say what I think she said?! She called me master! She offered her body to me! She even winked at me! At long last the red haired Devil's pride has died out! Now she knows her place as a woman and is willing to do whatever she must to please me!

**I know she had to dance for pleasure, but was this necessary? She was doing a fine job before it!**

A find job indeed! But why must one stop there when they can go further?! She's simply given into her nature as a woman! To offer their bodies to a man is the whole point of their existence! And a man's desires are ever growing and have a tendency to want something different every now and then! A woman and her body have to pick up the pace in order to satisfy them!

**You truly are a pervert, mummy man. But while you'll do and say things that I would never, I can't say I haven't enjoyed what you've done!**

Heh, heh, heh! You don't even know what perverted is, Devil boy! But since she's offering herself to me, you might experience it with me! She said her body exists for me, I should run over there and have my way with her right now! And if she's just saying that, then that means I can have the joy of raping her too! No wait, that's a terrible idea. When I think about it, the way she struggled to say those words and wink implies she forcing it and still hasn't fully let go of her pride! While seeing her force herself to endure degrading herself is truly arousing, if I go that far she might snap and kill me! Beating her alone as I am would be impossible, let alone when she has her servants to back her up! But while I can't enjoy feeling her from the inside, for now, I probably can manage it with the outside! At this point it looks like she's gone far enough for that! I could just slowly walk over there, and when I'm close enough I grab her by the butt and pull her in close! When I do, should I start by replacing the hand she has below with my new one?! No, even in this new age the order of enjoying a infant's food source before the life source must stay the same! Since the plan for her tips to show themselves naturally failed, it's time to go back to the plan of ripping that top away and smother them with my gaze, along with this face!

...Wait a moment! Why didn't I think of that sooner?! If I were to face plant my most prized breasts, the face plant trial would be complete! If that happens, the red haired Devil can't be used for any of the other trials, including the belly dance trial! That means if I do it before she finishes, one of the other Devil women will have to put on the dancing outfit and dance for me too! And after enjoying that, if I manage to steal a kiss from that one before she finishes, I'll have a third to dance for me! I truly am a genius! The Devil cunt who sealed me applied these rules thinking it would cause me trouble, but it only played in my favor! Heh, heh, now if I walk over there and enjoy my new breasts I'll get to enjoy the feeling of them, the sound of her voice, and get the pleasure of seeing how humiliated she'll look after having to do all that dancing for nothing! Then I'll get to do the same with another one before enjoying one more dance with a third! ...Now that I think about it, if I face plant here I can only kiss the next one. Wait, which pair of breasts should I enjoy, the red or black haired Devil's? Oh who am I kidding?! I'll just face plant the red and then kiss her afterwards, still leaving the kissing trial to be done! Then do the same with the black haired Devil!

As I began to fantasize these joyful things, the mark of Agares appeared on my sarcophagus! Of all the hateful timing! ...It would appear the first trial has come to an end. Such a shame. One can only wonder what else this Devil woman would have done to entertain me! But I guess I let myself get so in to it that the trial had been completed. As unfortunate as that is, there's no reason to lose myself. My little fantasy there probably wouldn't have worked anyways. Now that I think about it, the red haired Devil may not have let me get that close to her. And even then, the chances of them letting me get close to a second dancer was next to none. But nevertheless, I will enjoy their bodies soon enough!

**Akeno: **"It looks like you've completed the first trial, Buchou. You're dancing was definitely deserving of that."

**Asia: **"Eh, that was so embarrassing! As promised Buchou, I will take what I've learned here to heart!"

The black haired Devil continues to tease, while the blond continues to be shy. Both of their reactions are still wonderful! But them bringing up the trial being over makes me feel unpleasant.

The red haired Devil continues to cover her life source as she reaches down and pulls her bottom back up while her face is still lit up! Heh, that face as well as seeing her try to hide what will inevitably be seen is adorable! And even the sight of her crotch lining as she puts it back on is a wondrous sight! But even then it's infuriating to see her get dressed rather then let it all be seen like the woman she is! To make it even worst, the moment she put it back on she started heading back towards that bathing room!

**I guess now that she's done with the dance, she's going to change back into her school uniform. That makes sense, but I'm saddened by that. I prefer what she's wearing right now!**

**Unas: **"What do you think you're doing, red haired Devil?!"

So she plans to wear that over covering attire again?! I will not allow her to dress like that ever again for as long as I live!

****Rias: ****"If you must know, I'm going to put my clothes back on. I've completed the first trial have I not? So there's no need for me to wear this anymore, right?"

**Unas: **"WRONG! The point of the trial, of you dancing in that lovely outfit, it was all a sigh of submitting to me! If you don't continue to wear only that until the curse is completely lifted, it'll act as sigh that I'm no longer standing high! And that will bring us right back where we started!"

**Really?! Does Buchou really have to keep wearing only that skimpy belly dancing outfit until you're free?!**

No, I'm lying when I say that. But like you, I prefer her to stay dressed as she is! For a woman to wear even the slightest bit more then that is a sin! Their skin is destined to be seen by the eyes of men! I will absolutely not allow her to put on the enemy of said eyes!

**Damn, you really are a pervert, mummy man. But I'm up for Buchou continuing to walk around in nothing but that! The less the better, that's what I always say!**

****Rias: ****"..."

The red haired Devil once again stares at me with a look of disapproval. Oh, do you still hate having to dress without dignity?! Good! I enjoy the sight of your near everything all the more because of it! And there's nothing you can do about it, since you're a woman! You're kind exist to bring joy and children to men with the treasures that are your bodies! It's simply the way things are meant to be!

****Rias: ****"Sigh. Very well. I'd hate to have to dance like that again. I'll stay dressed like this until we're done."

She once again shows me her red face as she excepts her humiliation! She may hate doing it, but she really knows how to behave like a woman should! Just goes to show what they are on the inside! In both mind and clothes, heh! And she will stay dressed like that forever once I'm free! With the exception of when I strip and rape her later! ...Thinking about it, a reason like that probably means it's good my plan to make 2 more dance didn't work. Sure I could've felt her, saw her full naked self, and had more dancing to enjoy! But the Devil cunt who sealed me only put 1 of my outfits in my sarcophagus. That means in exchange for getting another one of them in the outfit, the Red Haired Devil wouldn't be in it and would've put those despicable clothes she wore before back on! Not worth it when I can have it all later! I simply refuse to ever allow her to be more dressed then that!

**Koneko: **"Stare."

The little Devil continues to cast her gaze upon me. She must really be jealous of her master's getting all the skimpy clad attention! Be patient, you'll be dancing for me just as skimpy clad as she was soon enough! But for now, the red haired Devil has once again bowed her head to the power men have over women! So once again, I must speak to her like the woman she is! And what better way then to remind her that striped for me?!

**Unas: **"Glad to see you understand! As I said before, what you're wearing is far more fitting then the sorry excuse for clothing you had before! Of course, the rule may be that you can only wear it and it alone! Heh, heh, heh! But it doesn't matter where! It just needs to be on you! If you feel like dropping the bottom to your feet again, or feel like lifting the top up because it's too hot, feel free to do so!"

With a big smile on this face, I once again torture her pride! Her response to this was a smile! But I can tell that it's nothing more then a mask for her frustration! Oh, how I must have gotten to her with that one! There's not a single moment of torment I've bestowed upon her that hasn't struck my soul with joy! First I made her strip out of those hateful clothes and made her wear something to only cover the 4 most important places! In front of me and everyone no less! Then to her lovely red glowing face, I told her she deserves to be like this! Then I had her dance in a way that truly showed her body to us all! A body that she offered to my lustful soul upon going bottomless before everyone! Now even after all that, I've stopped my foolish new toy from having any shame to cover! And through all that, I still got the pleasure of mocking her by suggesting she strip for me again! She obviously will wear what she can, for now! But once I'm free, the first thing I'm going to do before getting my revenge is bind her with my bandages! Then while she's helpless, I'll slowly strip away what little she has left to wear as I feel every inch along her body, before finally feeling the inside! Heh, heh, heh! And through it all I'll tell her how much it fits her!

**Koneko: **"Grumble!"

The little Devil still stares in jealously! I haven't forgotten about you! You'll be binded, striped, fondled, and raped too! Of course the red haired Devil will be first, so you'll have to wait your turn! Come to think of it, what order will I have my way with them later? Not to mention at this point I should be referring to her as my red haired Devil! Speaking of which, when I looked back at her she had her eyes closed while taking deep breaths. I'm not sure what she's trying to do, but seeing her breath so heavily makes me look forward to my raped filled future all the more! A future I can see the most of as she's forced to expose herself to me, forever!

**Rias: **"Looking back at your sarcophagus, it would appear you told the truth. That was definitely the crest of Agares that showed up. Although it changed after appearing."

**Unas: **"Indeed. It takes a different form depending on how many trials there are to be done."

**Akeno: **"Now that Buchou's danced for you, there's only 2 left. What do they involve?"

**Unas: **"Neither of them are as splendid as the one that was just completed! But they are both amazing nonetheless! Let's get the simple one out of the way first. For this trial, I must be kissed by a beautiful Devil woman!"

Yes, the kissing trial and the face plant trial are what remains! I'll save the best of the 2 for last!

**Koneko: **"GRUMBLE!"

And once again, the little Devil moans as she stares at me in jealously! It seems to be getting worst! Well, far be it for me to ignore someone crying out in lust for me! I'll use her for this trial! As such, I turn to her and smile! The moment I did, her face became one of surprise! That's so adorable!

**Unas: **"Little Devil girl! I've noticed since the first half of the last trial that you've had your eyes on me! We're you jealous that my dancing servants deservedly dressed body had all the attention?!

Heh, as my red haired Devil has already shown, it feels good to tease a Devil woman! Teasing a Devil girl should prove to be even more adorable!

**Rias: **"..."

I'm not even looking at her, but I can tell my red haired Devil isn't showing a happy face from me calling her that! Heh, heh, heh! The truth hurts, doesn't it?! You got what you deserved for being a woman, a Devil, and prideful! And you know it after what you displayed to me!

**Would you not talk like you own her! I'm seriously afraid of what she might do!**

Don't think to me for that. She's the one who called me master! While also offering her bottomless body to me! She said and did things I wanted without me even knowing it! That's the true power of a woman! It's all inside her already! Getting her to undress herself from those unwanted clothes and pride so she could suffer humiliation wasn't simply a punishment! It was the process of showing her what she was born to be! My toy!

**BUCHOU IS NOT YOUR TOY!**

Heh, heh, heh! Keep thinking that! Like you she's in denial! But she's giving into her nature little by little! She's already mine! She just needs more time to truly know it!

When I called the little Devil just that, she gave me an unhappy look! So she's one of those girls who hate to have there bodies judged! Heh, heh, heh! I'll make sure to tease her a lot about that as I touch hers later! I'll probably tell her I need to touch them more because they're so small!

**Koneko: **"It's clear without a doubt that you're a complete pervert. But that stare you gave Buchou as you watched her dance. It gave off the presences of something more then just a pervert. It was that of a truly lustful beast. It's something I've never seen in anyone's eyes except Issei-senpai's. As I looked, I wondered if it was you or Issei-senpai even as he's lost control who was responsible for that stare. That's why I kept staring. I've been trying to figure out if you're another one of senpai's kind, or if senpai's lust is even greater then I thought."

So she can speak in more then just short bursts. Yet she only does it to describe how much she detests me. Heh, the fact she speaks that much about such means she'll probably scream and moan a lot later! That's if it's true! There's no way she could possibly think my soul is being devastated by this boy's lust. It must be a lie she thought up to hide her true feelings for me!

**Unas: **"You say all that, but I beg to differ! You can't fool me! I felt it every moment I took notice of your staring! It was the stare of interest! A stare that carried desire for me! That being the case are wishes are the same thing! For the second trial I shall make use of you! Now come here and give me a kiss as intense as your stare!"

**Are you out of your fucking mind?! Can you not hear my thoughts in here?! Koneko-chan's dangerous! She may be small, but she's incredibly strong! And she wasn't lying when she talked in a hateful manner about perverts! She'll punch you without a second thought! And since it's my face, I get punched too!**

I ignore the Devil boys banter and continues my approach to the little Devil's mouth! As I do she puts on a face of shock again! I knew it! She really does desire me after all! The lacking in her breasts is more then a sign that she needs more fondling, she needs more attention all together! She was jealous of my new dancer and tried to hide it! But I could tell! I knew she wanted the attention to herself! Now as she stands there shocked and doesn't know what to do, I come in close to take one of her many firsts that will be mine!

I close my new eyes and prepared to use my new lips to take from the little Devil a little piece of her innocents! But upon making contact with something, I felt sudden pain! My new head had suddenly been struck!

**Koneko: **"Stay away from me."

The little Devil cunt punched me in the face! I was sure the Devil boy was being paranoid, but he spoke the truth! A low class being dares to harm me?! One that's a woman no less?! She will suffer for her insolence! No woman defies me! Although I think this, I begin to fall over as I lose consciousness!

**Asia: **"Issei-san!"

The blond Devil runs towards me as I fall back. She attempted to help the Devil boy. But somehow she tripped over her own feet on the way here. I've seen a lot of stupid women, but nothing like that. I should've went for her to get a kiss instead. It's ironic that I thought this as her face got closer and close as she fell in this direction. It was then before we hit the floor, her mouth touched this cheek! She kissed me accidentally! Although I like that, it wasn't on the lips! Now I won't get a chance to do that since the second trial has been completed! But I can't complain as I begin to fall asleep upon hitting the floor.

**Part 3  
**

**Asia: **"Issei-san! Please wake up!"

I awaken from the little Devil cunts punch in the face! The blond Devil screams while trying to wake the Devil boy.

**Akeno: **"Now Koneko-chan, the sorcerer might have deserved that, but that was no reason to hit poor Issei-kun. For all you could've known, knocking him out could've been bad."

**Koneko: **"Issei-senpai was definitely on board with what that perverted corps wanted to do. And nothing happened, if it did it would teach senpai a lesson."

It's bad enough she had the nerve to strike me like that! But even now she still speaks ill of me?! I've changed my mind, she's the first to get raped later!

**Yuuto: **"Come on now, Koneko. Issei-kun may be a pervert, but you'd definitely never live it down if something terrible happened to him because of you."

Oh I assure you, she's never going to live down what I do to her later! But perhaps it's not that bad that she hit me. Although I'm awake, I stay still waiting to see if something will go my way. If they think I'm still asleep, I might be able to have some fun with them!

**Rias: **"Trust me, Koneko, I understand wanting to hit him more then anyone. But no more hitting Issei. Nothing happened to him this time it would appear. But that might have only been luck. When he wakes up we hurry up and finish the last trial."

Now the red haired Devil speaks ill of me while speaking for the Devil boy! She hasn't learned her place fully yet, but she will! As for the second trial, it's shame that I couldn't actually kiss her myself for it! But I'll be able to taste all their mouths once I'm free, and more! But for now I stay still and only open an eye slightly to look around. To the left I see the blond Devil. Down below I see the Devil man, the black haired Devil, the little Devil cunt, and the old man.

I finally look up and that's when I see the red haired Devil standing next to me. And to my satisfaction, she's still dressed to dance for me! I was afraid that after she saw me try to steel kiss on the lip without needing to, she'd think I was lying. But either because she's too stupid or has become accustom to dressing like that for me, I still get to gaze upon her near everything! Heh, it's even better to wake up and see this! Not to mention I'm seeing her up much closer this time! This eye follows the marvelous skin of those legs as it leads me back to her life area! Seeing it so barely covered along with all that crotch lining this close is to die for! But I don't stop there and continue to move this eye along her lovely belly all the way up to my unrivalled and pretty much unhidden breasts! Oh yes, this body truly is all mine!

**Rias: **"Issei, wake up. We're almost done."

She bends over to reach down and pat this cheek! The feeling of her hands is truly a bliss! But even better was the sight of her bent over body! My breasts jiggled a little while they were with in grabbing distance! Although they escaped me touching them when I wished to face plant before, I will feel them eventually! But it's not just them, along with the crotch lining, her life area could be seen very well from behind that little thing as she bent down! With both the top and bottom right there, I have to grab at least one of them! I owe her after she touched me with her hand!

...But just because she looks vulnerable enough to do so, doesn't mean she is. I learned that with the little Devil cunt who punched me! Even so, I need to touch her now after seeing it all so close up! Sure I could do it all I want when I'm free, but that's not enough! If I leave them to wait even as they're right there in front of me, my pride as a man will be forever tarnished! I need to do it in a way so she can't see it coming and also decide which part of her front I touch! ...Wait a minute, front! Heh, heh, heh! Well I did say "yet to be seen" earlier! I should keep my promise! And this will make sure she can't stop me from taking it off! And I should save the rest for later anyways! Realizing this, I make my body move as much as I can from inside my sarcophagus.

**Asia: **"AH!"

The blond Devil screamed and quickly back up from me after hearing that. But more importantly, the red haired Devil stood up the moment she heard that too! And by doing so, my breasts were greatly bouncing before me again, right up close! Heh, heh, heh, heh! Subjecting you to humiliation and discomfort is a never ending joy! Now move over there so I can have the pleasure of introducing you to your greatest moment of both yet! And to my wishes, she moved over a bit and bent over to look inside! Given me both another wonderful view and opportunity!

**Heh, heh, heh! Bottoms that cheeky really are the best! And even better, Buchou is bending down a bit! So it's not just closer it's showing even more! Her crack is almost shown! If you were to suddenly turn your head and see this, at first glance you might have thought her butt was bare!**

Heh, heh, heh, heh! And you'd definitely be thinking right! The Grand Duke Agares woman left me cursed while avoiding such things! Although I still seek revenge, toying with this stupid and helpless woman knowing she's also a Devil gives me comfort! And speaking of comfort, lets get to the thinking right part!**  
**

**She's not stupid or helpless! I've just...I mean you've just gotten lucky so far!**

You can think that all you want for now, but you will definitely change your mind after what comes next! With the red haired Devil looking away and her perfection right there for the picking, I make my move! Without a moment to spare, I quickly move the Devil boy's left hand! Before anyone else can say anything I take hold of my destiny! I reach out and stroked the red haired Devil's cheeks!

**Rias: **"AHHHH!"

Along with my actions came the lovely sequel I longed for! But more importantly, I've finally touched the red haired Devil's close but yet to be bare butt! Like so many other places on her body, the moment I saw it I knew I had to stroke it! And just as I though, it feels better then any other I've touched! In fact, it's even better then I expected! This skin is so smooth, and soft too! It easily succumbs to the power of my hand and goes up and down as I move across it! Feeling it all go down under the palm, and then up around the outer layers of the hand over and over again! Coming back up so I can make it go down again, just like a woman! And even as she quickly stood up from shock, I move faster and keep a hold of it! Heh, heh, heh! You can try to escape all you want! But all you did was allow me to feel your cheeks get tighter and then get softer again as you stood! No matter what you do, being the woman you are you'll just please me! That being said, objective 6 has been done!

In mere seconds I felt joy through the hand like never before, and can only imagine what the rest will give me! Along with feeling her and hearing her, my plan comes closer to success as the red haired Devil tried to get away from me! But she won't get far as I quickly grabbed the belly dancing bottom as she did! And with that my plan is over as I pull it down and expose her!

**Rias: **"AH!"

I once again get to hear her lovely sequel as she trips over the bottom as I pulled it down! And at long last, like the woman she is, she lays on the floor bottomless!

****Nishiura: **"**WHOA!**"**

**Asia: **"AH!"

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara. This was unexpected."

They all react differently to what I did, but they react nonetheless! They react to my striping the red haired Devil and leaving her exposed on the floor! Her yet to be seen butt has now ascended from the word "yet" before my very eyes! Not only did I get to feel how soft and smooth it is, I now see it for what it really is! ...It's mine! Everything that is this butt is mine! I now have knowledge of it in both eye and hand! Heh, heh, heh! Just like when I had her strip and dress as was fit and saw it all, I've once again gained something of hers despite her wishing otherwise! Thus my final objective is complete! And I can hardly wait to do the same to the rest of her!

I find myself struggling to not fall into a daze from the joy I feel! I finally got to see and touch that butt in full! The red haired Devil looked back and saw everyone looking at her naked bottom! The look of despair on her face was one like I've never seen before! The humiliation she's feeling from everyone here seeing her exposed butt is touching my disembodied soul! If this is how bad just the butt is, I can only imagine the face she'll have when the rest is seen and touched! Truth be told, I went easy on her! If I waned to, I could've made it much worst! With how spread her legs were bending over, I could've easily slipped this hand between her legs to fondle her most important place! Oh, how pleasant her sequel would've been from that! And I also could've pulled down the bottom before she moved and got a peek at that important place from between her legs! Or even better! If I had grabbed her by the leg as I pulled it down, I could've spun her around and made her land on her backside! Doing that would've revealed the sight of her greatest treasure to everyone!

Oh, the glory it would've been to bestow such humiliation to my Devil plaything! But I decided to show her mercy for now! It's better to expose the less important of the important and work your way to the rest! Now that her butt has been seen and touched, she'll value the privacy of the other important places even more! Making it all the more of a dream come true when I finally do see and touch them! Not to mention as wonderful as her squealing from getting caught off guard is, I prefer the direct approach! As I have her tied up and helpless, I'll slowly approach that barely dressed body of hers! As I make my way to her, her fear of what comes next will be ever rising! And soon enough I will rip her no longer needed outfit off and look upon the face of a woman who's falling into despair from having nothing special to herself anymore! At that moment she'll probably resort to praying like the blond Devil in hopes it doesn't get worst! But as I take in all of the outside of her body, she'll soon after take in the outside of mine! As well as the inside! And I won't hold back as I thrust it in and hear her scream as she begs me for mercy! But that's all for later, right now I need to hit her while she's down!

**Unas: **"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! You'll have to forgive me! I was still feeling a bit dizzy from the little Devils punch! I looked around and thought I saw a hand of fate trying to help me up! Oh my! I see you've taken my advice on dropping your bottom more seriously then I though! Heh, heh, your now seen butt truly is worthy of being seen by me! Oh, I see you accidentally fell over! Allow me to help you up my little dress DOWN doll, heh!"

As I get up from the floor, my joy shines like the sun and bring this Devil woman into misery! I truly felt like I could have a heart attack when she dropped the bottom earlier! But unlike then, I get to see the back this time! She already looked like she could cry at any moment when me and the rest did so! Yet I don't stop and push her down more with my words! Being able to see, feel, and say everything with her wrapped around my finger is beyond even Heaven! In fact, it looks like she's to devastated to even do anything as she is! Thus I reach down to rub it again!

**Hey! Buchou's butt belongs to me and me alone! Stay away from it!**

Sorry Devil boy, my ears are on another body! Not only do I plan to touch it again, I should touch those cheeks with a different kind while I'm at it! It'll put her on the defence for her front even more! That's what I looked forward to, but then I was grabbed from behind!

**Koneko: **"Divine level pervert!"

The little Devil cunt grabbed me by the arm I use to reach for her, and twisted it behind me as she was bending me! She truly needs to suffer before anyone else when this is done! Then again, I do owe her for allowing me to do this!

**Unas: **"AH! You really are a violent one, aren't you little Devil girl?! Were you just shy when I tried to kiss you and really are jealous of my naked dancer getting the attention?! Or is you hurting me your way of helping me find a new chance for enjoyment, like it did just now?!"

I did get the feeling she was trying to hide how she felt before! She may have hit me, but that might just be how shy she is! Regardless, I had to let her know it was thanks to her I felt Heaven from Hell! And even if she doesn't feel that way, I'll feel it via her soon enough!

**Koneko: **"GRUMBLE!"

**Unas: **"AH!"

She continues to push both this arm into a twist and her luck! She may have it her way for now, but it'll be mine after one more trial!

**Asia: **"Buchou-san!"

The blond Devil went to help my helpless dancer get up! As she gets up, I continue to see the full shine of my new butt! Seeing those cheeks go up and down like that, it's marvelous! Unfortunately she started covering it with her hands. So she still hasn't lost her hold on dignity yet. No matter, it just means I'll get to enjoy her suffer what I do to her more before she does!

While covering her butt, the red haired Devil reaches down to pull the bottom back up. Heh, heh, heh! I don't think so! And she stopped as knew she would! The reason for that was simple, the bottom wasn't there! When I pulled it down I also manged to take it off without being noticed! Her hands are good enough for her! Although I'm sure she'll get it back, I just wanted to see her like that for a little bit! Especially since it'll add to how guarded she'll feel she needs to be!

**Unas: **"Well! It would appear that even the attire you wear is realizing you lacking such is how it should be! As it's now disappeared!"

**Enough's enough! Quit making things worst for Buchou!**

While the Devil boy said that in this head, the little Devil grabbed the hand I was holding the bottom in. I guess I shouldn't be surprised they figured that out. Although they're stupid, they're not so much so as normal woman.

**How did you do that? It's my hand.**

When you've had your fun with countless women for years, you develop talent for doing such! I know how to PULL this off so naturally, one's mind can be left unaware! HA!

**Know how to pull it off? Real funny. You've gone too far with Buchou! If you weren't inside my body I'd beat you to a pulp!**

You say that, but you've enjoyed what I've done to this woman as well have you not?!

**Well, yeah. But there's still a line that shouldn't be crossed! And laying your hands on her is that line!**

Say what you will, Devil boy. But she belongs to me now! Every arousing inch of her!

**Unas: **"Oh, did I take it?! I'm sorry! It's as the little Devil here said earlier! Entering this body has had some weird effects on me! I suddenly had an urge to find out if the rule of you not being able to wear anything else actually meant the entire outfit had to be on! That's unfortunate! But there was a chance it could've undone trial 1 and we could've had a repeat of your unearthly dancing! Wouldn't we all like that!"

**Would you quit it with innocent act already?! Nobody here believes you! You're a terrible actor! Wait, what are you talking about? You told me before that her needing to keep the outfit on and it alone was a lie.**

Yes, it was. But only you and me know that! To put it simply, since I slipped the dancing garbs bottom off her, someone might suspect I was lying. Since I said she had to keep it on. But if you take into account what I said, it sounded like I wasn't just trying to leave her eye ensnaring lower privates exposed! Rather, it sounded like I was also hoping to undo trial 1 and force her to dance for my pleasure again! Because of this, not only have I touched her butt, pulled her lower cover down, made her yet to be seen butt seen, and even take the cover off all together! But through it all they think I was telling the truth about wearing only that and think I was trying to take advantage of that through a play on words! Now she'll be forced to still only wear the dancing garb I gave her thinking she has to! Even after I've violated her so much through sight and touch!

**Now I get it! This was your plan from the moment we woke up! Koneko-chan knocking you out definitely wasn't what you were hoping for. But you thought fast and took advantage of it!**

Much like I use the Agares woman's seal to play with all your women as I am now!**  
**

**All that talk about hating the curse she placed on you. It looks to me like it's turned out to be a blessing for you! Well enjoy it while it lasts! One more trial and it's over!**

So you think, heh! The last trial is all that stands between me and freedom! Then I'll get to do this forever to the red haired Devil! Not just to her, but to all the Devil women here and other women I find, human or devil!

Back to the red haired Devil, she turns to face me as she is! What look of hatred will she show me this time! The answer was, she didn't. Her face lacked even a grains worth of the desire to kill she normally showed me. It's far from happy, but I feel no negative emotion from it whatsoever. She turned to me while keeping her frontal area covered by hand! Try to hide it all you want! It's inevitable that I'm going to see it, not to mention touch it! The same goes with my breasts! Seeing them this exposed this close up is Heaven on earth, but she might as well take off the top and show them to me in full!

She takes the bottom back from me. Then she puts her feet back in so she can pulls it back up! As arousing as this is, why is she acting like this? ...Unless! Could it be that I've finally broke her spirit?! Yes! That's it! I finally made a real woman out of this Devil!

**That look she had on her face when it was first pulled down! This definitely got to her! Why isn't she showing a hostel aura again?!**

Ha, ha, ha! You really are young an inexperienced with females aren't you, Devil boy?! Much like the accursed cunt who did this to me, this red haired Devil had the worst quality a woman could have! Pride! Although I say that, it also gives way to one of the greatest pleasures a woman can offer! Taking it away from them! Seeing them fall from grace and into the depths of humiliation! The thought of knowing that this isn't yours and doing as you please in anyway allows the flame of joy inside you to burn like never before! And as you do such, no matter how hard they try, the woman's fragile heart will eventually not be able to take it anymore! At that moment, to ease the pain, pride will be exiled from their very soul! And that's what happened to her! It took awhile, but she's now lost all her emotions of self respect and has become as her kind was born to be!

**You've said some heartless things up until now, but that takes the cake! I can only imagine how many people had probably tried to kill you before you were sealed! And there's no way Buchou's pride would ever die!**

Ha! You have too much faith in her! Just look at her! That's the kind of change in expression you only find when looking at a now broken toy!

**I refuse to believe that! Buchou! My master! Rias Gremory! The person I fell love with being reduced to a shell of her former self!**

**Koneko: **"..."

**Unas: **"AH!"

The tiny Devil cunt continues to bending this arm! Enjoy it while you can, you poor excuse for a women! You'll be bending your own body for me after the next trial!

**Rias: **"Let go of him, Koneko. We need to complete the last trial."

**Buchou said that to Koneko-chan without the slightest bit of anger in her voice.**

You see! She's now become a true woman! The pride she once clung to has now become as unwanted as the bitter taste of sand!

**That can't be! Can it?!**

It can and it is, Devil boy! My red haired breasts holder has finally come to her senses! Although she no longer thinks highly of herself, she's still trying to hide her shame! But that just means she's been reduced from a prideful woman to a shy little girl! Later I'll be pushing her down and tying her up before taking all that is her! And since she's a virgin there will be a lot more to take! And she'll just look away from me blushing as I do it! Maybe she'll even cry a bit! And after I'm done with her, the little Devil's next! I was going to do her first, but since her striking me allowed for this, I can reward her by letting her go second! As she lets me up I swear to myself that next time it'll be her who's down!

**Rias: **"We've complete the first 2. Now what's the last one?"

One more indeed! For so long I've been trapped in there, not even aware that time went by! Subjected to humiliation by a woman of all thing! But that all ends now! I'm just one trial away from being revived!

**Unas: **"As you requested earlier, the trial you did my dancing Devil was by far the most difficult one. And as I said before, the second was the simplest being merely a kiss of any sort. Like the second trial, the third will require physical contact. But unlike the rest, it has a special condition! Although it still doesn't compare to the first!"

Doesn't compare, but that's not saying much!

**Rias: **"A special condition? What exactly does that involve?"

**Unas: **"Ha! I will tell you! But first, let me say this. You, black haired Devil, I will be needing you for this one!"

The time has finally come!

**Unas: **"To complete the third trial, I must plant my face in the breasts of a well blooming Devil woman!"

I've been waiting since I saw them to do this! Although it would be so much grander if they weren't completely clothed! But this will only add to the joy I feel later when I expose them and do it again! That is if this women isn't like the small Devil! Has she yet to learn her place in this world too?!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, you really are a naughty sorcerer aren't you? Alright. We need to get Issei-kun back. And besides, I am curious to know what being touched by Issei-kun is like, given the sound it made Buchou make. If just a hand did that, I can't imagine what a face will do."

She accepted! More then that, she wants it! This women is definitely my favorite Devil in terms of mind! In body, we'll find out later when I take them all! But right now, it's time for me to use this body to feel joy just 1 more time before I get my body back!

**Unas: **"Well, I'll be helping myself then!"

The time has finally come! As I meet Heaven face to breasts, I shall escape Hell after all these centuries! Heh, fitting that doing to a Devil as I please would allow such! I need to saver this moment! The moment where unlike before, the Devil breasts I now seek will be mine! I move ever so slowly to them as I ever so enjoy what comes next! Like a new born, I will now take from these breasts what I need to live! And as I'm just a little jump of distance from them, I suddenly stop. For some reason I couldn't move forward! What's going on here?! This force that's keep me from moving, it feels like this body itself just wants to stop! That can only mean 1 thing, the Devil boy.

You've managed to stop me. I didn't think it possible. But now's not the time to be getting in my way! You're one face plant away from getting you freedom! As am I with moving on to the after life!

**Don't give me that! All that talk about just wanting to rest in peace was a lie! The moment you're released from the curse you'll be revived!**

What are you babbling on about?! What makes you think something so ridicules?!

**Not what I'm thinking, what you're thinking! I heard you say it in my head! You said just one more trial and then you'll be revived!**

You heard that? I didn't think you could hear my thoughts unless I willed it. I guess are connection is getting stronger the longer I stay in your body. All the more reason for you to let me finish this!

**Let you finish my ass! I'm not letting you feel up Akeno-san or be revived! Who knows what you'll do when that happens! That's if you even have anything you can do! You're way too horny to fit the descriptions of a great and powerful sorcerer! I bet you just happen to come in contact with a high ranking Devil woman and got cursed for try to make a move on her!**

Shut up! My power was unlike any other! And you'll see that when I awaken! Now share your woman with me already!

**I'll do no such thing! Akeno-san isn't my woman anyways. The girls here don't belong to me like you thought. Although I plan to be a harem king someday!**

They why don't you come with me when I'm revived?! I could use a guide in this new era. Especially when it comes to the books that display woman! In exchange, I'll teach you everything I know about dominating woman!

**...No! As much as I want to be a harem king, I could never do it by being a heartless bastard like you! And I've seen how you treat men! I don't expect to live long if I was by your side!**

Just look at the black haired woman, Devil boy!

****Akeno: ****"Giggling!"

**She's standing there open for me to put my face in her chest!**

That's right! It's an invite to paradise! Those boobs are hovering above the ground waiting to bring about my revival! I absolutely must reach out for them!**  
**

**This is a truly lustful aura he's giving off! It's rivalled only by my own! And that's saying something!**

(Both Issei and Unas begin to imagine Akeno naked and opening up her arms to welcome them into bare breasts with a smile)

**Imaginary Akeno: **"Ara-ara, what a complex feeling."

(Both Issei and Unas react happily the exact same way)

**No way! I will not allow you to have Akeno-san's boobies even for a second! You're unfit for that!**

What about you, Devil boy? Do you not wish to experience the bliss that is face feeling nothing but boobs?! Especially when there's an unmatched pair of jewels right there for the picking?!

**What?!**

Even a Devil like you will feel like you've entered Heaven less then a second after making contact with those fountains of satisfactory!

**To be able to do something like that...No! I won't give into you words! Unlike you, I have honor as a pervert! I'll use Akeno-san's oppai to pleasure myself someday! And I'll do it on my own!**

Are you sure about that? Remember what I said earlier. You and I are now bound together by my curse. You'll suffer the fate of being trapped forever if the trials are not completed! If that happens, neither you nor I will ever meet those breasts face to boobs!

**Never?!**

That's right! Unless we do it now!

There's no way this young fool could possibly choose death without face planting her! I'll be meeting those breasts for my freedom any moment now! And as I thought, I did! We quickly move forward and go face into the blossoms Hell stole from Heaven!

**Akeno: **"AH! Ara-ara, you sure are a bold one, Issei-kun."

It wasn't the same kind of sequel the red haired Devil gave me, but it was still a bliss to hear it! Of course it's nowhere near as much a bliss as this! I've finally touched them! I've face planted the black haired Devil's breasts! As I thought, they're bigger then the red haired Devil's! There appears to be something under the top half of her clothes holding them back! Do these Devil's really have no shame when it comes to being a woman?! But even with that I can tell they're bigger, and it's not enough to make them unenjoyable! So big, so soft, so mine! If this is what it's like completely clothed, I can't wait to know what they're like nude!

**Issei:** "The mummy man was right! This is true Heaven!"

A Heaven only I will know the true depths of soon enough! With this, the final trial is complete! I quickly leave the Devil boy's body and return to my own! I can already feel the curse breaking!

**(EXPLOSION)**

With a sudden burst of my power being released, I can feel my body again! Thanks to practising with the Devil boy's, I can already move rather easily! I quickly get out of this sarcophagus with no intent of ever going back in! Now all that's left to do here is to finish things up with the Devils!

**Unas: **"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! At long last! After waiting thousands of years! I, the great pharaoh and sorcerer Unas am finally free! You have my thanks, young Devils. Thanks to you, I'm not only free, but can now find that Agares woman and get my revenge! She'll pay for treating me like a pest!"

**Issei: **"Damn it all! I'm sorry everyone. I tried to warn you. He lied about the curse preventing him from resting in peace! Undoing it actually meant reviving him!"

**Rias: **"I expected that to be the case from the very beginning. Curses that bind souls simply to keep them marooned in this world isn't exactly common amongst us Devils."

I hear the red haired Devils voice from up above. I look up in reaction and see her standing atop a statue. Even now to see my new favorite toy's really near natural self in my special garb is a treat! All the more so now that I'm in my real body again! Soon I'll be seeing her and the rest of these Devil women in and out of that outfit! Speaking of which, I'll need to get to work on making more of them. But while that's delightful, her no longer looking hopeless does not! All of a sudden she's smile again and is holding her hips with pride! How can this be possible?!

**Yuuto: **"Buchou, where's the Professor?"

**Rias: **"I saved him."

I look to where she points and I see the old man on the floor above. I don't really care for him, it's the Devils that matter.

**Rias: **"Now that we've gotten all that out of the way. Unas, would do me a favor and answer a question I have?"

**Unas: **"I'm listening."

**Rias: **"You said before that you summoned the Devil woman who sealed you away. And that she casted said curse on you when you were making your request. What exactly did you ask of her?"

?!

That wasn't a question I would've expected! And most certainly not one I wanted to be asked! I...I guess there's no harm in telling the truth. Why ever would I fear her knowing it?

**Unas: **"..It...It was as I said before! I was simply calling for a Devil to help further my already great powers. But I had idea the Devil that I summoned would be such a beautiful woman! The sight of her was unlike any woman I had ever seen before! At that moment all I could think about was her! As for what my wish ended up being, well a lot of them had come to mind at the time. I believe I had asked her to become my queen...no, no, no! Now I remember. I had asked her to become my slave, so I could enjoy her forever!"

That was what was suppose to happen! And it's what will happen when I find her again! But for now I'll enjoy doing such to this one and her servants!

**Rias: **"And yet you wonder why such terrible fate came upon you?"

**Unas: **"Huh?"

**Rias: **"The family of the grand Duke Agares aren't just any common Devils. If you try to make use of them, they expect to be properly payed. And if you were to ask an inappropriate request of them and didn't have enough to compensate, they would not take it kindly. No wonder she fell into a rage and locked you away in that sarcophagus."

The red haired cunt closes her eyes as she talks down to me! More then that, she does it while looking down on me from above! She being nothing more then a naked body wearing THAT actually has the guts to speak to me like that?! Has she still not learned her place?!

**Unas: **"How dare you talk to me like that, belly dancing Devil! Human or Devil, it makes no difference! No one disrespects me! Let alone of woman like you or that Agares Devil! You and your subjects will all pay for your words!"

I shall now make an example of all these insects!

**Boosted Gear: **"Boost!"

The Devil boy I possessed made some red gauntlet appear on his arm that yelled out. It must be a weapon of some sort. As he and the rest get ready to fight, the red haired Devil jumps down to join them.

**Rias: **"We went through all that effort to set you free. Some of the effort you intentionally forced upon us. And not only are you ungrateful, but you continue to speak ill of me and all woman! The afterlife is definitely where you should be heading."

Of course I used you how I wished! Women are nothing but tools for amusement! I don't need to be grateful for your help! And there's no way in the Hell you crawled out of that you'll kill me!

**Rias: **"Professor, I know you and your colleagues went through a lot to get him here. But if he's not taken care of now, it will definitely get out of hand. Are you alright with us eliminating him?"

**Nishiura: **"Alright is a strong word. After all we went through to get him here and have no mummy, it's nothing short of a nightmare! But I imagine it will only get worst if it's not done! B-But if you be so kind as to not destroy the sarcophagus, I think we can make do with that."

**Rias: **"That's fine. After we kill him you can have it. In the mean time, I would suggest you leave for now, unless you wish to be in danger."

**Nishiura: **"Um, yes, of course. Please come get me when you're done."

The old man ran away from here after being told that. I'll deal with him later, right now I have Devils to punish!

**Unas: **"When you kill me?! You're not even going to say if?! I've stripped away your clothing, had you dance for me, use your body to satisfy my needs, and even touched you against your will! Yet through all that you still remain so prideful and arrogant?! You're no different then the Devil from all those years ago! All of you Devil women are the same! I can't stand to live in a world where you all roam about!"

It's all too clear that I need teach every Devil woman there is a lesson! Starting with these ones!

**Unas: **"I guess you'll all have to learn your place the hard way! Take this!"

I quickly release my bandages and send them flying over to all the Devil women. And as they moved faster then they could react, my bandages binded them all!

**Asia:** "AH!"

**Koneko: **"Uh!"

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara!"

**Rias: **"EH!"

All of them are now helpless before me, just like the women they are! Heh, bondage never gets old! Seeing them like this is just too much! Especially as I hold them in arousing positions!

**Unas: **"Ha, ha, ha! You see now! I wasn't dressed like a mummy in there because that Devil woman had a sense of humor! I have these because they act as my greatest weapon! I can move them around as if there apart of my body!"

**Issei: **"First the breast plant monster and now you. We seem to be running into a lot of enemies who like to bind girls. But you forget we're still free. Let's go, Kiba!"

**Yuuto: **"On it!"

**Unas: **"Hold it you 2! I'd think twice about attacking me if I was you! Look at your friends!"

**All the girls: **"AH!"

They all begin to scream as I tighten my bandages around them! Ah! Hearing that is so wonderful! Not as good as the screaming I'll be hearing from them later, but still amazing!

**Unas: **"The bandages that are used to encase corpse as they're mummified are ordinarily stronger then some metals! So you can only imagine how strong these ones are! They're not getting loose and I can easily crush them whenever I want! I didn't bother to use them on either of you 2, but that's only because I would sooner die then do bondage with a man!"

**Akeno: **"This is quite problematic! We can't break loose!"

**Unas: **"Of course you can't! These were wrapped around my body the whole time I was asleep! They've constantly been absorbing small portions of magic this whole time! There's no Devil magic in existence that can tear them! But enough of that. I obviously have to kill all of you. But that seems like a waste of such fine bodies! Perhaps I'll have my way with you 4 as I keep you as my prisoners!"

That's a lie. I was never going to kill them. But letting them think I'm someone who does things on a whim like that should help them to realize that their fate is to be used by a man for his pleasure! Not to mention it should make them even more fearful for what I'll do now and time again in the future! Since they won't know what to expect of me! Heh, heh, heh!

**Issei: **"Like hell you will! You think I'll just stand by and watch you violate everyone?!"

**Unas: **"Ha! Well you can look away if you wish. But if you try to attack me, they're goners!"

I've been waiting ever since I woke up to make them all mine! Of course I'll be starting with the red haired Devil! Her breasts awakening me calls for such! Not to mention with her wearing what little she has on right now for so long, I can't wait! And it's even better now that I know she's a virgin! After her I'll rape the little Devil! After having the nerve to cause me pain I need to do so as soon as I can! Although I decided to let her go second as a reward for allowing me to torment the red haired Devil in such a way, that could also count as a punishment! Since she'll see what I do to her master, greater fear will be craved into her innocent mind as I come for her next! Speaking of which, after her should I do the black haired or the blond Devil? The black haired one definitely won't suffer as much as the rest, but I imagine the blond will suffer the most! Should I save her for last and let her watch to build up her despair?! Or should I do it sooner so she's seen less and will have less knowledge of what to do when the time comes?! Oh, so many choices!

**Boosted Gear: **"Explosion!"

The Devil boy's red gauntlet shouted out again. I noticed he's also been getting more powerful as the seconds passed. What is that thing? It doesn't matter. As long as I have these women, he can't do anything no matter how strong he gets.

**Issei: **"Hey! Mummy pervert! Earlier you just said you'd rather die then do bondage with men, right? Well then unlike the woman who cursed you, allow me to grant your wish!"

**Unas: **"Oh? And how do you plan to do that? I'll crush these girls if you come at me!"

**Issei: **"I don't come at guys, I come at girls!"

Don't come at guys? What in Ra's name is he talking about? I have no idea, but he suddenly jumps up into the air. I prepare to squeeze the girls the moment he makes a move against me. Only he didn't come for me, he jumped up and touched the red haired Devil. Then he did the same with Black haired one, then the blond.

**Koneko: **"!"

**Issei: **"Koneko-chan, I'm sorry! But this is the only way."

Just what is the Devil boy doing? He said he was going to kill me, but all he's doing is touching the women I've ensnared. Is he's trying get one last feel of all of them before he loses them forever? No, he said they don't belong to him. But if not that then what is he planning?

**Unas: **"What is touching these women suppose to do?"

**Issei: **"I'll show you! Dress Break!"

Upon speaking those words and snapping his finger, a miracle happened before my awoken eyes! All the women that I had bound, their clothes began to tear! They were quickly torn to pieces, thus all the women were fully nude!

The little Devil's breasts are bigger then I thought they were! The clothes they've been wearing really are evil! But they still give the feeling that they need more attention from you since you need more out of them to reach satisfaction! And it's not just the breasts I can see! Her cute little now seen butt looks so smooth and soft! And since it's so small, the more I'll be able to grab at once! But what really caught my eyes was her life area! She's completely bald down there! Everything of hers I see is marvelous! And with that extremely embarrassed look on her face, taking them all will be all the more so!

Although she's adorable, the lustful feeling I get from seeing the black haired Devil is definitely superior! As I thought when I touched them, they're bigger then the red haired devil's! And they were indeed being pressed down by something making them look smaller! But I knew even before feeling them that they were bigger then the red haired Devil's! And now they're free and exposed! If feeling them through the clothes was that great, I can't wait to do it bare! But it's not just her breasts, it's her everything! That butt of hers! I need to rub it over and over again! And her life area was completely bald too! Thought she seems less humiliated then the others by this, that probably means I'll be getting her begging for more very soon!

Like everyone else, the blond haired Devil's breasts are bigger then I thought! Do all Devil's try to hide their size?! How evil can you get?! Though not as big as the red and black haired devil's, they're still bigger then the little Devil's! While they're still growing, they still have quiet the sexual attraction to them! And since they appear to still be growing, that means you can have that attraction and have the honor of seeing them grow as your property at the same time! That mixed with the fact this girl is the most innocent and easily embarrassed one among them, that means I'll be having a lot of fun with her! Not to mention she has quite a butt too, one that I got the best view of amongst all of them when they were striped! And what do you know! She's also bald down below!

But without question, the greatest blessings my eyes have acquired in this new age is the naked self of the red haired Devil! I already saw most of her via properly dressing her, making her dance for me, and exposing her butt! But all that just made me wanna see her entirely even more! Seeing her very near naked body practically teasing me, seeing her humiliated face match her hair, and that horrible pride she held on to! It all made me want her everything more! And now it's all been seen! Her breasts/blessings now bounce before me with their nipples now exposed! They're wonderfully white, have such pleasant pink spots, and once again they're mine! I can also once again see her now seen and touched butt! I must feel it again! Only longer and in many different ways! And of course like the others, she only has hair on her head!

I knew seeing these women from Hell naked would be a gift even Heaven could not bestow! But I never thought I would see hair only atop their heads! Normally I'd have to get a knife and take my time cutting off all the hair down below to see IT! But that normally leaves them bleeding regardless of what day it is, and would leave IT all red, scarred, and even swollen a bit. This is the first time I've ever seen a women bald down below while still in perfect condition! And I must say, their seen baldness is worth being such! Are all Devil women like this?!

**Issei: **"How do you like that?! This is my Dress Break! It tears away the clothes of any woman I touch! And now this room is full of naked girls! Oh, I'm so thankful for getting to see everyone! Thank you so AH-

As the Devil boy boasted about his powers, the little Devil landed foot first on his head.

**Koneko: **"Looking is forbidden!"

She holds his head down while covering up her private areas! That look of embarrassment on her face is Godly! You can tell just by looking that nudity bothers her more then the red haired Devil!

**Asia: **"Koneko-chan, would you please stop hurting Issei-san! He was only doing that to help us. He got rid of the bandages by doing that."

The blond haired Devil also covers herself with an embarrassed face while saying that! It's amazing! All 4 of them are completely naked! And completely bald down below! And it's all thanks to the Devil boy!

**Unas: **"Th-this is! This is the most superb ability I have ever seen in my life! I almost feel like bowing down to your greatness, Devil boy!"

Having 4 Devil women become fully naked in the blink of an eye before me is a dream that I didn't even know I had! And the fact it was done by someone else made it all the more impressive and surprising! I look back and forth as well as up and down at all their bodies! The red haired Devil in particular looked at me when I screamed out in joy, then looked down at her naked self in shock! Yes, mere women! You did your best to keep your nipples from bouncing out, covered up your front when you dropped your bottom, and took back the bottom when I took it! But it was all for nothing as I've now seen everything! Heh, heh, the fact she didn't even notice she was fully exposed until now proves how being so is naturally how she should be! As I stand here staring at them all naked and imagine what I'll do to them later, I feel an intense aura from the red haired Devil.

**Unas: **"Huh?"

**Rias: **"There are no words to describe how unforgivable the things you've done are. Whether it was to us or any other Devil woman, death is the only thing your disrespect is deserving of. In the name of the Gremory, I shall annihilate you!"

She plans to kill me with her magic. I can feel it, she's not weak all things considered. But she's nothing to my power! Heh, her standing there with her womanly blessings showing is both arousing and laughable! And it fits given how she's no threat just like any other woman!

**Unas: **"You think you can defeat me! I'll simply...my bandages! They're gone!"

I was so distracted by the Heaven from Hell I saw, that I didn't noticed until now! When the Devil boy used that ability called Dress Break, he not only tore away the women's clothes, but my bandages that ensnared them! So that was his plan, not just giving us a show! Without my bandages, I can't fight back against this kind of power! There's that Chinese spell I learned that could restore them, maybe I could hold her off just long enough to cast it! Although I had hope for this, that disappeared when sparks of lightning were coming from the black haired Devil!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara. I do feel for you. Being killed just after having finally awakened. But a man without any self control in the least is better off dead!"

They're both looking at me with Devilish rage! Each in a different way, but a rage nonetheless! The spell to restore my bandages takes time to cast! Too much time when up against these 2! If I had started the moment I had lost them, I would've won without a doubt! But when face to bare breasts with these beauties, I just couldn't think of anything else! All the more reason I can't die here! To lose my life because I saw naked women! And to die at said naked women's hands! To die to a woman's hands in general is a humiliation I refuse to go through!

**Unas: **"Curse you Devils! You can't do this to me!"

I haven't even gotten to truly enjoy all of their bodies! After seeing them fully displayed, that's a sin that should be beyond even a Devil's ability to preform!

**Rias: **"Be gone from the face of the earth!"

As the red haired Devil shouted out, she and the black haired Devil release a mass of their demonic magic towards me!

**Unas: **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All I could do now was scream in agony as I felt my flesh burn away to nothing! My last words heard by the world are me screaming thanks to some women! After all the pride I've taken in making women cry out, my death is met as they make me do so! Even the Agares woman didn't humiliate me this much upon sealing me! Yet not only am I about to die without making her pay for what she did to me, I'm going die before I could truly experience these Devil women before me! I saw everything, yet I'm left with nothing as I finally pass on! After spending so many years in that sarcophagus, I just wanted to be inside a woman again! No amount of Heaven will ever be able to give me peace because of this shame! The shame I feel from seeing these Devils in full, but dying with a heart empty of the joy they could've given me!

Like when I was trapped, I lose all feeling my body had! Anubis is but a step away now! And the breasts of these Devils thousands upon thousands of such! I curse you all! Especially you, red haired Devil! You showed your body to me in and out of it's rightful attire! You danced for me! Touched yourself for me! Offered yourself to me! You're quite seen butt has even been felt by me! When I did touch it, you were at my mercy as I showed you such! Yet your Devil wickedness has used all of that to make what little life I had left and all of my afterlife Hell! If I do not return to haunt you for this, then someone else will claim you! Someone in this world will humiliate the pride out of your soul and make your body the toy it was made to be! No matter how much the men of today deny their power as a woman's superior, you denying it to a real man like myself is a sin that not even Hell can properly punish! As this one thought of happiness lights up my soul, my life force finally runs out!

**(To be continued)**

**And that was the last of the different POV's for this one. I hope my story was entertaining through all of them. Being able to write all this through all their eyes was very fun. The first with Issei was a blast to make. The same for showing you how Rias felt going through all of this. As well as Akeno's humor, Asia's confusion, and Koneko's pouting. Since ******Nishiura and Unas only appeared in this OVA, I was able to have a lot of fun writing their personalities. And speaking of my story, I have some questions for you all. What was your favorite part of my story? What was the most surprising part? Or is the answer to those 2 questions the same? Whether it was a part in all of them or just in 1 POV, I'd like to know which one for both and why. I'd also like to know from Issei to Unas, which of the POV's did you like more. I also mentioned before that the original OVA showed Issei/Unas, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, and Nishiura react to when Rias first started to dance. I told you Asia's reaction was my favorite, so which one was yours? None of you have to tell me. I'm just curious and who knows, it could help with this story in the future. Also if you have any questions about my story, feel free to ask. Just don't expect me to spoil the sequel. ******Speaking of which, as promised the next chapter will be my own original squeal to this! Be prepared for "****I'm Searching for Breasts Again!"**


	8. I'm Searching for Breasts Again!

**(I'm Searching for Breasts Again!)**

**Note: This story takes place after volume 8 of the original light novel.**

**Part 1**

Me and the rest of the Occult Research Club were just sitting around drinking tea in the club room. We had nothing to do at the moment. No new requests were coming in today, and we had already finished our club activities. So not much was going on.

**(BREAST PRESS)**

OK, maybe that's a poor choice of words!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, you look board, Issei-kun. Can I help with that?"

Akeno-san walked up behind me and put her arms around my neck while pressing her oppai against my head! That's definitely helping! She's been even more affectionate with me then before ever since the fight with Loki.

**Koneko: **"..."

Koneko-chan who's sitting on my lap like always wasn't happy about this. Once again she pinched my leg! I really wish she'd stop doing that. It's not like it's my fault Akeno-san's doing this.

**Asia: **"..."

Upon seeing this, Asia who is sitting next to me grabs my arm. Her face is also teary eyed. She always gets this way whenever I'm getting friendly with other girls and she's not getting attention.

**Rias: **"..."

Buchou is also staring at me with an unhappy look! Why do I always get blamed for these things?! Even when I do nothing, they always get mad at me! I look over at Kiba and Gasper, and as usual they look away trying avoid this. Why don't you guys ever help me?!

**(Door opening)**

Out of nowhere the door to the room opened. We all look over there to see who it is. It was Sona-Kaichou and Tsubaki-senpai.

**Rias: **"Sona. To what do I owe this visit?"

**Sona: **"I've just received a message from my sister. She asked that both you and I, as well as are entire peerage come see her at once."

We were all surprised by what she said! Buchou immediately stood up upon hearing that.

**Rias: **"Is it an emergency?!"

**Sona: **"I'm not sure. She wasn't too clear about the details. But she did mention this. Do you remember a sorcerer named Unas?"

Most of us in the room reacted to that name! Xenovia, Irina, Gasper, and Rossweisse didn't since they weren't with us back then.

**Rias: **"What does this have to do with him?"

**Sona: **"That I don't know. Not much is known about the man named Unas's past. Although there's a history to be told, where it all began was left silent. But things were looked into after your report on dealing with him after he was released from a curse set by a woman from the family of the Grand Duke Agares. They found out who did that, and asked her for details. I don't know anything else beyond that as my sister didn't say anything else. But she asked us to meet her in the land of the Amazons."

So the mummy man was a historical figure with a mystery behind him? I didn't think there was much more to him then just being a perverted sorcerer. But more then that, I wonder why we need to be there.

**Rias: **"Well, if 1 of the 4 great Devil Kings has asked me to come, I can't very well refuse. Get ready everyone. We're going to the land of the Amazons."

**Everyone: **"Yes Buchou."

The land of the Amazons, huh? If I remember correctly, Amazons are warrior women. If were going to a land of well trained woman, I imagine it must have its fair share of beautiful ones too! This sounds fun!

**Part 2**

After going through the magic circle, we appeared in some kind of big room. There was armor and weapons on display everywhere. There was also paintings of Dragons. Do you know those Dragons, Ddraig?

**Those Dragons aren't real. Don't think every picture you see of our kind is the real deal. It's not exactly unheard of for humans and other creatures to make their own original imagines of things.  
**

How exactly can you tell their fakes?

**There are certain details all us Dragons have. It would be a waste of time telling these details. It's not like knowing if a Dragon picture is real or not is ever going to help you.**

That's probably true. But I wonder why there are so many of them around here.

**Xenovia:** "Wow! Look at all these weapons! All the stories of the Amazons are true! A proud army of warrior women!"

**Irina: **"You always have been a battle maniac, Xenovia. I remember after training you'd talk about the Amazons every now and then. Saying this is what we should be aiming for."

**Xenovia:** "Was I wrong? When talking about women being warriors, the Amazons are the first thing that comes to mind."

**Irina: **"Not in the church! The Amazons are from the Greek side of things. You used to get in so much trouble talking about them so much."

Xenovia scratches her head while blushing because of Irina's words. It's no surprise that someone like Xenovia would look at the Amazons with admiration. But being they're on a different side then that of the church, it obviously wouldn't be good to talk about them.

**Amazon woman: **"Ah, as expected you have arrived. I take it you must be the Gremory's?"

As we were talking someone was approaching us. It was a woman in a warrior type dress, with sword and sheath on her hip. She's no doubt one of the Amazons. As I thought she was a beautiful woman! She had light green hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and her face was lovely to boot! But what really caught my attention was her huge breasts! They're almost as big as Buchou's! And what a lovely cleavage to go with them!

**Rias: **"Indeed we are. I am Rias Gremory. And these are my servants"

**Issei: **"Her pawn, Hyoudou Issei."

**Akeno: **"Himejima Akeno, her queen."

**Asia: **"I'm Asia Argento, her bishop."

**Koneko: **"Toujou Koneko, rook"

**Yuuto: **"I'm her knight, Kiba Yuuto."

**Gasper: **"Ga-Gasper Vladi, a bishop."

**Xenovia: **"Xenovia is my name, and I'm also a knight."

**Rossweisse: **"Rossweisse, her rook"

**Irina: **"Shidou Irina. Although I'm not one of her servants, I am a part of her club."

We all bow our heads to her as we introduce ourselves.

**Ainippe: **"I am Ainippe, warrior of the Themiscyra."

She puts her hand on her chest as she bows her head.

**Ainippe: **"We thank you for coming."

**Rias: **"Naturally. Lady Leviathan requested it, so I couldn't say no. Speaking of whom, where is she?"

**Ainippe: **"Waiting in another room with her acquaintance. She's waiting for you and Lady Sona."

Acquaintance? So Leviathan-sama didn't come here alone? And speaking of Sona-Kaichou, where is she?

**Ainippe: **"I was asked to bring you both, but I see Lady Sona is not here yet. Can I get you anything why we wait? I believe you'll find the food of our land unlike anything you've ever tasted."

**Rias: **"Maybe later. But I would like you tell me why were here."

**Ainippe: **"I was requested to bring both Lady Rias and Lady Sona up to speed on what is happening. So I'd like to wait for her."

We left a before the Sitri's did. Sona-Kaichou had come to inform us while her peerage was finishing up work.

**Xenovia:** "I must say it's an honor to meet a real life Amazon such as yourself! I may have been raised by the church, but I've always looked up to your people!"

Xenovia sucking up to someone? That's a rare sight.

**Ainippe: **"Much obliged. Glad to know my people leave such an impression on people far and wild."

**Rossweisse: **"If I might ask, that sword hanging from the wall. The magic that surrounds it is that of the lotus plant, correct?'

**Ainippe: **"Indeed it is. Those flowers were known for cursing people and leaving them in a daze. Many who found them and ate lived out the days without a worry on the island these grew on. My people formed a sword from those plants as to make a weapon that would leave the enemy helpless with but a scratch."

That sounds like a weapon you would not want to be on the receiving end of. I learned from my fight with Irina what's it like to be left helpless after a mere scratch. The feeling that this is what you get from that and imaging what a full slash would do. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

**Ainippe: **"We found the island where they grew thanks to Odysseus who found and escaped the island. He relieved it's location to us as apology for what his friend Achilles had done during the war."

**Yuuto: **"And what exact is this thing he did back then?"

**Ainippe: **"The bastard killed sister Ainia! Worst then that, as she was lying on the ground ready to die, he tarnished her pride further by saying he's willing to let her live as his sex slave! Naturally she denied such an unfit life and chose death like a real warrior! But the nerve of men like that! How I'd like to mount all their heads on our walls! Heh, but the fact he was killed and the way died had become a famous saying helps a lot!"

She talking in what looked and sounded like a blood thirsty rage a moment ago! Then the next she calms down and speaks in a happy tone! I don't know if I should be happy that she's not going to lash out at me for being a man, or scared that she can change emotions so easily! I better be careful while I'm here.

**Gasper: **"Scary!"

Gasper suddenly got freaked out and started hiding behind me. I can't really blame him.

**Ainippe: **"Oh, I'm sorry young lady. I didn't mean to scare you. But being a woman you shouldn't be afraid of me as I talk about men."

Like everyone else, Ainippe mistook Gasper for a girl. I did the same thing when I first met him. Terrible memories! But maybe that's a good thing. If she thinks he's a girl, he has less to worry about.

**Koneko: **"All perverts should die."

And if course, Koneko-chan gets in on this. Even after she's gotten closer to me, she still doesn't let up on the hurtful words.

**Rossweisse: **"I'll say! Men like that are the worst! Thinking of a woman as a tool for their amusement! Staring pervertedly at a woman's body, being lazy while leaving things to them, making careless investments!"

And Rossweisse goes on a rant again. Yet she wonders why she doesn't have a boyfriend. As Rossweisse went on none stop, Ainippe approached her with smile.

**Ainippe: **"I like you!"

So agrees with her. Or so I thought. She said that while staring up and down at a Rossweisse body. Then out of the blue-

**Rossweisse: **"AH!"

She screamed! The reason for that was because Ainippe gave her butt a rub!

**Rossweisse: **"Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you doing?!"

**Ainippe: **"No need to be so sensitive. A little friendly feel between women never hurt. Especially when you like other women."

**Rossweisse: **"Like other women? But I'm not like that."

**Ainippe: **"Oh?! Really? I thought given the way you talked about men that you went the other way. I mean, with the way you talk about them I would hope so. Because if you were into men, then it would be impossible for you to ever get a lover."

So that's what she thought. Rossweisse speech on all the bad things about men made Ainippe think she went the other way. And speaking of which, it would appear she's into women herself. I guess when your people are nothing but women, you don't have much choice. Although that's kind of hot, it also means I can't hope anyone will make a move on me here regardless of the danger. That's kind of depressing!

Looking back at Rossweisse, she was over at the wall leaning on it in depression. That's right, she just got told she won't get a boyfriend again. That's her greatest weakness.

**Rossweisse: **"Even a woman who lives in a land of no men is telling me I'll never get a boyfriend! It really is impossible, isn't it?! I'm a woman who's age is equal to how long she's been single! Even though I really wish I had a boyfriend!"

I feel for you, Rossweisse. But you asked for it talking like that about men. While Rossweisse was moping around, I saw a bright light. It was the Sitri circle. Sona-Kaichou and the rest of her peerage had shown up.

**Issei: **"Hey there, Saji. How have you been?"

**Genshirou: **"Same as always. Well, asides from having a new Dragon friend to keep me company. But I'm sure you know how that feels."

Saji was referring to the Black Dragon King Vritra who awakened inside him during our run in with Loki.

Ddraig: **Speaking of whom, how have you been, Vritra?**

Vritra: **I've been in 1 piece after so many centuries. Not all of us had the pleasure of being sealed away and still be able to speak like you and Albion were. Speaking of you 2, I'm surprised you're being so friendly Ddraig. Last I checked, Albion was just about the only one who got close to you and live.**

Ddraig: ****Spending a thousand years trapped in this sacred gear has forced me to calm down. If I still had all the destructive urges I had back then in here, I'd go insane.****

Can't blame you if that happened. Being trapped in there for that long. I'm surprised you're as sane as you are.

**Sona: **"You must be Ainippe. My sister the Devil King Leviathan told me you'd be waiting for us."

**Ainippe: **"Indeed. No need for you and your peerage to introduce yourselves. Your sister has told us all about you."

**Sona: **"Well she hasn't told me much about all of you. Why exactly did both mine and Rias's peerages need to be here."

**Ainippe: **"She hasn't explained why you needed to come. But as for Lady Rias and her peerage, it's because they were the ones who found Unas."

The mummy man? I wonder what he has to do with this.

**Ainippe: **"Not much of his origin was known. He was a ruthless pharaoh and sorcerer, that much we know. But we know nothing beyond that. Or rather we didn't until now. When questioned about what happened all those centuries ago, the Devil woman who sealed him revealed some things she didn't before. It would seem her sealing him was left unknown until you found him. His origin has something to do with a woman who like him was sealed by a curse. And she is here in this castle."

The mummy man's origin has something to do with a cursed woman? Given how perverted he was it's no surprise his story begins with a woman.

**Rias: **"And why was it necessary for us to come here because of that?'

**Ainippe: **"I'll explain things further once we meet with Lady Leviathan. Please, come this way."

We do as she says and follow her.

**Sona: **"Rias, what exactly happened with you and this Unas? Maybe that has something to do with this."

The moment Sona-Kaichou asked that, Buchou's face went red.

**Rias: **"Please don't ask me that. I don't even wanna think about that nightmare of a night."

Buchou must be remembering the trial she had to complete to free me. Where she had to dance in an extremely skimpy belly dancer's outfit! I can never unsee that miracle! And even better, I still have pictures of that moment! But for Buchou, it was a humiliating night like no other in her life.

**Akeno: **"Ufufu."

Akeno-san laughs about it again when Sona brought it up. I remember she found Buchou's predicament cute and funny back then. But when she giggled, Buchou looked her way with and angry look. Buchou didn't like her smiling about it back then and she doesn't now. I can't blame her, but I can't not enjoy what happened either!

**Part 3**

We followed Ainippe through the castle and soon came to a door. Given how big it is, it must have something important behind it.

**Ainippe: **"Lady Leviathan and her acquaintance are waiting in here."

After saying that she opens the door. But before it can even open all the way, someone was running out at incredible speeds!

**Serafall: **"Sona-tan!"

**Sona: **"AH!"

It was Leviathan-sama. She came out and gave her sister a big hug like always.

**Serafall: **"What took you so long?! I barely ever get to see you and you always get mad if I come to see you without a real reason! Now when I summon you to help me with something you take awhile?!"

Leviathan-sama was all teary eyed while saying these things. She really does dot on her sister too much. And Sona-Kaichou gets all red faced from it.

**Sona: **"Would you cut that out already, onee-sama! You're a Devil King for goodness sake! Have some humility!"

**Ainippe: **"Now, now, Lady Sona. Getting friendly with your sister is nothing to be ashamed of. I'd probably do the same as Lady Leviathan is I couldn't see my younger sister often."

Ainippe stands up for what Leviathan-sama is doing. I guess given how much she's into physical contact, that's no surprise.

**Serafall: **"You see?! Ainippe-chan understands my need to hug you! Why can't you?!"

Leviathan-sama continues to hug Sona-Kaichou tightly. And she's blushing and trying to get free the whole time.

**Grayfia: **"Now's not the time for this, Leviathan-sama."

From inside the room a familiar voice was heard. And when looking inside, I see a silver haired beauty.

**Rias: **"Grayfia? You're the one who came here with Leviathan-sama?"

**Grayfia: **"When lady Leviathan insisted that she bring her sister here as well, I decided to tag along. She absolutely refused to change her mind, and given what she was coming here for, we couldn't afford her to be distracted."

That makes sense. Given the display she just showed, being distracted is definitely something you can expect.

**Sona: **"So my peerage and I were summoned just because you wanted us here?! Onee-sama, we have work to do!"

**Serafall: **"Well you're here now. So you might as well do what you can to help out."

**Rias: **"Speaking of which, I was told this has something to do with the sorcerer Unas, and a cursed woman?'

**Grayfia: **"Indeed. Look over there."

Grayfia-san points to something inside the room. When we all look in there, we see what looks like a cloaked figure crouching on the floor.

**Xenovia: **"Is that the cursed woman we were told about?"

**Serafall: **"That she is. Her name is Iphis."

**Issei: **"What does she have to do with the mummy man?"

**Grayfia: **"When finding out who sealed him away, she was asked for details. It turns out she never told anyone about it because it made it more sure he would never get out."

All of us here who were there that night could understand that. Liking him was definitely not the first thing that would come to mind.

**Serafall: **"She spent most of her explanation telling us how vile the sorcerer was. But after awhile she told us that he revealed somethings about his past. As it turns out, he wasn't born into the world. He was made."

We all stare at Leviathan-sama in confusion. Made? What's that suppose to mean?

**Ainippe: **"Iphis was a native of Rome. From what her story tells, she was born into a poor family under a father who desired a son. He felt that having a daughter would only add to their stress. So he had planed to kill his child if it ended up a girl."

**Asia: **"That's awful!"

I agree with Asia all the way! I can understand having a child makes life more work. And I can understand that having a boy especially back then would have been better then a girl. But to kill your own child?! Was the father even human?!

**Grayfia: **"As you must've already guessed, the child was a girl. Iphis to be precise. But the mother didn't allow this. She kept the girl's gender a secret from her father, and spent her days pretending to be boy."

**Irina: **"That's a relief!"

**Serafall: **"But growing up pretending to be a boy involved acting as such. That means she later had to wed another woman. This wasn't a problem for her since growing like a boy she developed a liking for other women. Unfortunately it wasn't the same for her bride to be. As her secret would be discovered, marriage was impossible."

That's for sure. After meeting Gasper, I'm well experienced in finding out what it's like for someone I'm attached to being the same gender! It's a very unpleasant feeling!

**Ainippe: **"Hoping to avoid this, Iphis prayed to a Goddess. She was hoping to be turned from a woman into a man. At least that's what her story says."

**Sona: **"At least?"

**Serafall: **"That's where the Devil who sealed Unas comes in. What we had learned from her was that she simply wished Ianthe her bride to be would be hers."

**Grayfia: **"So the rest of the world thought she was a man. But Ianthe even knowing it had no free will to speak of it in the matter."

Normally I'm up for girl on girl action, but that definitely creeps me out! Having someone love you against there will?! No thanks!

**Rias:** "So what does this have to do with Unas?"

**Ainippe: **"As it turns out, Iphis's mother didn't save her upon birth by her own course of thinking. It turns out she was visited one night by the Egyptian Goddess Isis. She was the one who convinced her to keep the child alive regardless of its sex. Legends also say it was Isis who turned her into a man. But the truth we had found out was that Iphis had simply convinced Venus the Roman Goddess of love to make Ianthe hers."

**Serafall: **"That's the reason Isis saved the child. Because she knew based on the child's soul that she would be to Venus's liking. This is why Venus did what she did for her. But as you all know, until recently, the different pantheons didn't get along very well. If it was ever discovered that she was manipulated by an Egyptian Goddess like that, the punishments for such would not be lenient."

**Grayfia: **"Isis agreed to keep what happened a secret if Venus fulfilled one request of hers. To avoid the humiliation she agreed. And she created a being with a power foreign to the land of Egypt."

**Sona: **"And that being was Unas?"

**Serafall: **"Correct. After being used for whatever he was needed for in Egypt, he was just left to roam freely. That's how he made a legend for himself, and why not much is know about him. Since the only ones who knew the truth were him and the 2 Goddess. As for Iphis, Venus cursed her and left her as she is over there."

Leviathan-sama points to the clocked figure in the middle of the room behind her. What exactly is her curse?

**Ainippe: **"The Goddess Venus left her in the care of us Amazons. Although at first we assumed it was because she trusted us with such a task. We were informed that her having to be around us alone was a punishment."

**Genshirou: **"How does that work?"

**Ainippe: **"We don't know. But she told us she wouldn't be able to move until the one named Unas was no more. After you killed him she began to move around again. But she's still bound to this room and can not leave it."

To sentence a woman to a curse like this just because she was used to trick her?! I know they all didn't get along, but come on!

**That's the way things were, partner. The different sides may be seeking peace with each other now, but it doesn't change how much they use to be at each others throats.**

I know that. But to hear these things is still awful.

**Rias:** "Alright, I understand that my killing Unas has freed her slightly. But why have you called me and my peerage here?"

**Grayfia: **"She wishes to meet the one who killed him, as well as all your servants. We've talked with her, and while she can't leave this room, this woman is incredibly gifted in the mystic arts. She's been doing harm to the Amazons who get near, while also demanding they bring Unas's killer. And her curse prevents her from being destroyed even by Lady Leviathan and I."

**Ainippe: **"She seems to hate us for some reason. That's why I'm the only Amazon with you right now. She only allowed for me because she needed someone to talk for her to the outside world. And she was only going to allow for one of us."

**Rias:** "I see. Very well, let's have a talk with her."

After Buchou said that, we all walked inside the room. But the moment we all walked inside, before Buchou could even talk to her, she started flying around! We all got on our guard the moment she did that! But she wasn't attacking us. She was just flying around the room.

**Iphis:** "This is even better then I could've hoped!"

She spoke with delight as she flied around. Then all of a sudden she flew in from the side! I got out my Boosted Gear as we all prepared for whatever was coming our way! But the moment she reached us, she just stopped in midair. We had no Idea what was going on. But Grayfia-san and Leviathan-sama had both jumped away as if trying to get out of the was of something.

**Rossweisse: **"Everyone, look out!"

Rossweisse said that while putting up a magic barrier! What did she mean?! Before I knew it, most of the girls looked funny. Buchou, Kaichou, Akeno-san, Tsubaki-senpai, Asia, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, and Irina had these weird glowing marks on them. What's going on here? As I wondered that the marks vanished.

**Iphis:** "At long last! Some new toys to play with! And 2 Dragons to help make the ultimate toy! After all these centuries, it's finally going to happen! Ha, ha, ha!"

She just floats there and laughs like crazy. What did she do to Buchou and the others?

**Serafall: **"Still up to your tricks, Iphis? It was fun playing with you at first, but you've gone too far cursing Sona-chan and her friends!"

**Everyone: **"Cursing?!"

That was a curse she cast upon them?! What's going to happen?!

**Iphis:** "You need not worry. It won't hurt you at all. You just can't leave this room like me! But I see the Valkyrie saw my magic coming and protected some of you girls from my curse."

So that's what that magic barrier was for. It shielded Rossweisse and some of the girls. Now that I think about it, Sona-Kaichou and Tsubaki-senpai were the only ones from their peerage that had the marks, and Rossweisse didn't have them either. Looking back at the angle in which she casted her curse, Rossweisse's barrier was only in the way of those girls.

**Rossweisse: **"Sorry everyone! I didn't have enough time to save all of you!"

**Rias:** "Leviathan-sama, Grayfia! If you 2 knew she could so easily cast a curse on us, then why didn't you warn us?!"

That's true. Leviathan-sama said it was fun playing with her at first. So she must've tried cursing them before we got here.

**Grayfia: **"To fall into such an easy trap. You have no one but yourselves to blame if you allowed that. Especially you and your group, Rias-sama. I would think after dealing with Unas you'd have been prepared for this. You're lucky it was just a trapping curse. Be on guard when it comes to these things. We can't always be there for you."

Grayfia-san scolds Buchou for not seeing this coming. And she just has a look of shame on her face. I guess she can't think of anything to say back. But nevertheless, if what Iphis said is true, that means most of the girls are stuck in here!

**Genshirou: **"You let Kaichou and everyone else out of here right now!"

Saji shouts out in rage without a second thought.

**Iphis:** "Or you'll what, little Dragon? The 2 mature Devils couldn't hurt me. None of you will be able to either."

Saji's threatening words fell on deaf ears. She's right, if Grayfia-san and Leviathan-sama can't do anything, there's no way in Hell we can either!

**Xenovia:** "What are you going to do with us?"

**Iphis:** "Heh, heh, heh! A lot of things to be honest! I haven't been able to move in centuries and now I have 8 new lovely bodies here at my disposal!"

8 new bodies? That's right. Grayfia-san, Leviathan-sama, and Ainippe told us before that this woman is a lesbian. Does that mean she plans to have her way with Buchou and the others?! Although that kind of sounds hot...I can't let the girls suffer like that! But how?!

**Rossweisse: **"You really have no shame at all do you?! Before doing anything like that, you should at least explain to us more about yourself! That's why we came in the first place. Because you wanted to talk to us, and you've been causing problems for the Amazons."

Rossweisse let's her have it. And she's right this time. She could at least do that.

**Iphis:** "Very well, if you wish to know more about me then I don't mind telling. I overheard everything you lot were saying before you entered the room, so I know a full introduction is unnecessary. So I'll simply ask, what do you wish to know?"

**Rias:** "We'll let you ask, Ainippe. I'm sure you and your people have been wondering for a long time."

**Ainippe: **"Thank you. (Throat clearing) Goddess Venus left you stating it would be punishment just for such. Why is that?"

**Iphis:** "A simple question. I'm sure in most peoples minds, 1 woman who takes an interest in another would mean coming to land of nothing but women would be a dream come true. No doubt for most, but not for me as it's nothing but unpleasantry!"

Nothing but the sex you want and it's a turn off? Nothing about that made sense to me in the least. If it were me here being surrounded by all these women, I'd call this place Heaven!

**Akeno: **"Why exactly is that a problem?"

**Iphis:** "As you already know, the story of me becoming a man is a lie. Much like the story of Isis changing me into a man was a story that was made up. It was made up so that no one would think less of Venus for taking a liking to me."

**Irina: **"What would you still being a woman do to make people think less of her?"

**Iphis:** "I don't know what things are like in this time, young woman. But back in the time before I was cursed, love between the same sex was greatly hated upon. Just between humans alone was a problem. For it to be a problem with a Goddess is something else all together."

We stare in surprise when she said "Goddess"! There's a Goddess who likes woman?

**Iphis:** "As you've already been told, Venus helped me take control of my wife so I could have her despite my being a woman. She did this because she had fallen in love with me."

We were all shocked at what we heard! Venus, the Goddess who helped her was in love with her?! A Goddess having it bad for another woman is not something that would've ever come to mind. But more importantly then that, why did she curse her if that's the case?

**Sona: **"So you were cursed by a Goddess who held affection for you? Is that why you hold such contempt for the Amazons? Because being around them reminds you of her?"

What Sona-Kaichou asked was a good question. It's not exactly unheard of that a man or woman who's had their hearts broken by a lover doesn't try to make it with work someone else. That's especially heard of when it comes to women. But to go this far for that, that seems to be over kill.

**Iphis:** "No such things. You see, since I owed my life to Isis, if she were to ask something of me I couldn't very well refuse. Such as if she wanted me to tell the world that Venus had a sexual lust for me. For a Goddess to be seen like that, it would be an eternity of shame. And while a Goddess like Isis could hide if she was lying or not, a mortal like myself could not. Meaning the truth about her would be discovered by her fellow Gods and Goddesses."

So it wasn't her being saved by Isis that mattered, it was being discovered that she's a lesbian that mattered. So she did what Isis asked of her to avoid this.

**Ainippe: **"So why did Venus-sama curse you? Given what you've been through, you'd have been better off dead. I mean if she loved you, why go to this extent to keep the truth hidden?"

**Iphis:** "Yes, she did indeed love me. She did many things despite being a Goddess to earn my affection. Giving me the power to take control of any woman of my choosing was her way of showing her love for me. Unfortunately for her, I didn't love her back. I was simply using her to get what I wanted. And despite it being a simple task for her to know what I thought of her, she in her crazed love for me just trusted me. After Isis used her for what she wanted, she revealed the truth to her and she wasn't happy about it."

A Goddess working for a mortal like a dog to earn her love with no such reward? I'm not the smartest guy when it comes to these things, but even I know that would only end badly. No wonder she was cursed.

**Serafall: **"Refusing the love of a Goddess?! For what possible reason could you have for dong that?"

**Iphis:** "Growing up the way I did, I had constantly been lusting for things that I could not have! Even being able to live as a woman was not allowed! You have no idea what a life like that is like! Through it all I had become someone who dreamed of getting things I was not allowed to have! I dreamed of seeing the look on other people's faces as I took it all away, just as the world had done so to me! By the time I was finally getting it all, the desire for such had become permanent! Even as I craved for the bodies of other women, I also craved the satisfaction of taking such pleasures to their discomfort! The look on the woman who were forced to come into my arms even now gets me excited!"

As she says this, Iphis starts masturbating in front of everyone! Normally I would excited to see this, but after what I heard from her it's kind of creeping me out! She just admitted to raping other woman and that it was what she wanted when it came to pleasure! This woman is insane!

**Grayfia: **"Is that why you rejected Venus's love? Because she naturally desired you, you couldn't have the pleasure of taking it to her discomfort regardless of if she was a Goddess or not?"

**Iphis:** "That is correct! The joy of taking it is what I seek when having my way with others! The thought of them enjoying me as I'm all over them is a nightmare! It makes me feel as though I'm someone to be pushed around all over again as they are getting what they want out of me!"

**Ainippe: **"Now I see why leaving you with us was a punishment. We Amazons aren't known for liking men. So none of us qualify as someone you can use for your sick fetishes."

That makes sense. Someone who can't stand doing it with other lesbians wouldn't like that. Hell, to see all the sexy figures of these Amazons but be turned off by them not being straight probably made it worst. Talk about a whole new meaning of Hell.

**Irina: **"Dear God! There are no words to describe how sickening a woman you are! Love making is suppose to be with someone you truly care about and wish to have children with! Amen!"

After Irina said that, the church trio prayed together.

**Iphis:** "Say what you will about me. It doesn't change that the 8 of you girls are under my spell. And just so we're clear, it does a lot more then just keep you trapped in this room! Observe!"

Iphis raised one of her hands forward. The moment she did that, the glowing marks reappeared on Sona-Kaichou.

**Sona: **"What are you doing? I...I can't move."

Iphis's curse was holding her in place. So what she meant by it doing more then keeping them in here is that she can take away there movement? That's what I was thinking, but then all of a sudden Sona-kaichou's skirt fell down!

**Sona: **"AH!"

Still being able to move her head, she looked down as her skirt that fell and screamed. But more importantly, Sona-Kaichou is standing right there with her skirt at her feet! I can clearly see her panties! She's wearing white panties that are a bit frilly! I saw a bit of upskirt action when she was playing tennis with Buchou, but this is something else altogether!

**Genshirou: **"UH!"

I'm not the only one captivated by her misfortune. Saji is also staring intensely at her now exposed panties. Seeing how doing perverted things with her is his dream, this must bringing him overwhelming joy. I know it's doing that for me!

**Sona: **"What are you...HEY!"

All of a sudden Sona-Kaichou started to move. More specifically, she started to dance! While putting one hand forward after the other, she was shaking her hips! Then she put her hands on her butt and started moving them up her body to her oppai!

**Momo: **"Kaichou, what are you doing?! Why are you dancing in your panties?!"

Hanakai asked that while watching in shock at Sona-Kaichou's performance. I'm shocked by it too, but for a whole other reason!

**Sona: **"I'm not doing it myself! My body won't follow my command!"

**Iphis:** "Heh, heh, heh! That's because it's following my command! This is the power of my curse! Much like I was forced to not move, I can make all of you move as I wish! Even the distasteful clothes you wear upon your bodies are under my control!"

So her curse was for more then sealing? I'm glad she didn't get me with it. Although I feel sorry for the girls who did get curse, I can't say I'm not enjoying it! Sona-Kaichou continue to dance with her skirt down against her will! She keeps repeating the same sexy movements over and over again! I don't think I'll be able to get board of this anytime soon!

**Yura: **"Cut it out! Release Kaichou now, or I'll make you!"

Tusbasa walked up to Iphis and demanded this. I get she wants to help Kaichou, but is she crazy?! Grayfia-san and Leviathan-sama couldn't do anything to her. So what makes her think she can?

**Iphis:** "Heh, heh, heh! You trying to threaten me is adorable! You have a cute mind to match that lovely body of yours, blue haired Devil! But very well. I've had my fun and showed you all how powerless you are! I'll save the fun for later!"

Saying that, Iphis put down her hand and the marks on Kaichou disappeared. At that moment she was able to move freely again, and quickly reached down to pull her skirt up. I know it had to be done, but I liked her standing there in her panties!

**(Kick)**

AH! I suddenly got a little kick in the shin! I turn to see Koneko-chan standing next to me. As usual, she's already to get a hit in when I start thinking erotically.

**Genshirou: **"UH!"

I look over at Saji, and he's having a nose bleed. He really enjoyed seeing Sona-Kaichou out of her skirt. Not that I can blame him! I certainly want to see that again! Although we need to free the girls from the curse, It's not so bad on the other side of things!

Now that I think about it, me, Kiba, Gasper, Saji, and Ainippe all avoided getting cursed. Why is that? Rossweisse didn't get to shield us from it. I guess we weren't cursed since she's not into guys. And when it comes to Ainippe, as Iphis said, she hates other lesbians.

**Sona: **"Cough, cough! You've proven your point. We can't do anything against you. But where do you plan to go with this? Even though you've trapped us, it doesn't change the fact you're trapped too. You obviously wanted Rias here for that reason."

**Iphis:** "You speak the truth, my little dancer! Even with so much womanly skin to take unwillingly, I can't stay here forever! This place is full of willing women, it's truly the underworld! And unlike that lucky bastard Unas, I was not asleep the whole time I've been here! I've been forced to stay here without sleep for centuries! I must escape! And you all will help me, or I will help myself! Heh, heh, heh!"

She has the same creepy laugh the mummy man did. Now I really begin to see that she has a history with him.

**Rias: **"What is it you wanted me and my peerage here for?"

**Iphis:** "There are 2 reasons for that. And each reason both have something to do with 2 different things I want! For you see, I had a dream before my sealing. I had pretty much forgotten it during the time that had passed since my imprisonment! But as I spoke with Leviathan and the maid about what happened with Unas, I had realized it once more! As she mentioned you, Red Dragon Emperor!"

Iphis points to me saying this.

**Issei: **"Me? What do I have to do with this dream of yours?"

**Rias: **"You wield the power of one of the 2 Heavenly Dragons! Meaning the aura of a Dragon rests inside you! With it I will be able to finally give birth to the Submission Dragon!'

**Everyone: **"Submission Dragon?"

Everyone here, even Leviathan-sama and Grayfia-san have no Idea what she's talking about. Ddraig, what's the Submission Dragon?

Ddraig: **Even I don't know what she's talking about, partner. That's a name I've never heard of amongst us Dragons. But if you take what she said to heart, she said give birth to it. I think she's implying she plans to create a dragon.**

Create one? Is that even possible?

Ddraig: **Not sure. Let's listen and find out.**

****Iphis:** **"Yes! As we've already established, the Goddess Venus did everything in her power to make me hers. The power of a Goddess is great, but one of the best things about them is how much knowledge they have available to them. I had her gather info on Dragons far and wide for me. The reason for this was because unlike most creatures, Dragons weren't just born from birth. They had another way as well."

**Ddraig:** "You're referring to how Dragons were originally born from energy, aren't you?"

Out of nowhere Ddraig spoke from my sacred gear and let everyone hear. Born from energy? I think Ddraig mentioned something like that before.

****Iphis:** **"So you speak, Welsh Dragon. To answer your question, yes I do. While most Dragons tend to be born naturally in the world now, there are still those born the other way once every so very little often. Why is this important you ask? Because since a Dragon's powers varies depending on how they're born from this, I can make a Dragon with powers the exact way I want it!"

**Grayfia: **"And that's what this Submission Dragon is? A Dragon you wish to create yourself? If so what is the power you seek?"

****Iphis:** **"Why it's in the name! Submission! I wish to give birth to a Dragon with the very power to make any woman I want mine! Have them submit to my deepest desires! Even change their very minds to make them more my type!"

A Dragon she can use to control any woman she wants? Normally I would be interested in hearing about that! But she mentioned change their minds to make them more her type. Does that means she wants to turn lesbians the other way to make them suffer?! That's a whole new type of wrong!

**Rossweisse: **"That...That...That's a whole new kind of evil perversion! How can any women talk about such foul and disturbing things?!"

Rossweisse's lost it hearing what she said. Her face has gone dark red, and she's sweating like crazy. But what woman wouldn't be disturbed by the thought of being forced to erotic stuff against their will?! Let alone with another woman when they don't go that way?!

****Iphis:** **"Heh, heh, heh! You're reaction was one of the best I have ever seen! When I get free, you're first!"

Iphis said this while holding her finger tips against her lips and putting on a naughty face. Rossweisse became really scared from her words after hearing that.

**Ainippe: **"You said before that the Red Dragon boy was to help with 2 things you wanted. What's the other?"

****Iphis:** **"Why to help me break free from here of course. This Dragon will dominate everything there is about a woman! Even their aura will be mine to control! So even this curse place upon me by a Goddess will be broken!"

**Ddraig: **"Impossible! Even we Dragons ourselves have never been able to replicate how we were originally born. And yet you say you can?"

****Iphis:** **"I can! With the knowledge of so many different Dragons, I've found a way to remake the process by using the aura of a Dragon! But to do this I needed the aura of a powerful Dragon, and I needed it to think the way I need it to."

**Serafall: **"And what way would that be?"

****Iphis:** **"Why to think of a woman in a lustful manner of course!"

The moment she said that everyone looked at me. ...I know why, but I really wish they didn't have to make it so obviously! It's so embarrassing!

****Iphis:** **"To have the Red Dragon Emperor of this generation, also known as the Oppai Dragon here! I couldn't ask for someone better!"

**Issei: **"Oppai Dragon?! How did you know about that?"

**Serafall: **"Grayfia and I told her about that. When talking about Issei-kun, you can't not bring that up!"

Leviathan-sama says that with a smile. I immediately get embarrassed from that! But more importantly-

Ddraig: **Crying! I thought I'd finally met someone after so long who didn't know about that! But now I find out I've literally been summoned here because of that very name!**

Once again Ddraig begins to cry like his life is over. Every time he's reminded that people refer to me as the Oppai Dragon, he loses it. Even though he's had his soul trapped for over a thousand years without much difficultly, this is what moves him to tears. I can't tell if that's sadder or me being called the Oppai Dragon.

Ddraig: **Give me a break, partner! At least while having my soul trapped, I was still feared by individuals around the world! Now I'm laughed at as the power source of someone who draws his power from seeing and touching breasts! Nothing could compare to such humiliation!**

I kinda understand what you're getting at, but still don't quite follow your logic there. But even if it's only kinda, I'll just say I'm sorry. That's all I ever seem to do when it comes to this.

**Rias: **"What do plan on doing with Issei? I don't care if I'm cursed, I won't let you hurt him!"

****Iphis:** **"Hurt him? Oh my dear Gremory, I don't wish to hurt him. In fact, my plan involves him enjoying himself! It's you girls who are going to suffer!"

The moment she said that we all became frightened! What does she mean by that?!

**Issei: **"You do anything to any of them and I won't help you in the least! I know I have to help free you to save them, but we're looking for another way if you're going to hurt them!"

**Serafall: **"I'm with that! You hurt Sona-chan, and you'll wish you were still stuck!"

****Iphis:** **"My, my, what feisty ones you are. But when I said they'll suffer, I didn't mean physically."

**Grayfia: **"Emotionally isn't acceptable either. Just what do you plan to do?"

****Iphis:** **"Why to have all the girls I cursed do erotic things to please the Red Dragon of course!"

The moment she said that we all became shocked! I'm pretty sure all of us were wondering if we heard her right. Except me, as I was hoping it! Not just Buchou, but everyone in the club except Rossweisse as well as Sona-Kaichou and Tsubaki-senpai are all cursed! To have all of them do erotic things for me?! I couldn't ask for something better!

On the other hand, the look on all the girls faces says otherwise. They all have a look that says they really don't wanna do that. Except Akeno-san and Xenovia, they don't seem to mind. Akeno-san looks like she's happy to hear that! Xenovia looks revealed, as if she was expecting something horrible and doesn't find this to be. Glad to know those 2 are on board! But the same can't be said for everyone else.

**Asia: **"Wh-What do you mean?!"

****Iphis:** **"The process for creating the Submission Dragon is the aura of a Dragon and the aura of many different women! The curse I placed on you all will allow me to take from you what aura I need. And a Dragon's aura is easy to get regardless. But simply making use of the aura isn't enough. The mental state of the one it comes from must be right. Specifically, the women must have their minds reduced to someone who is a tool for amusement! And the Dragon's mind must be that of someone enjoying it all! Under normal circumstances, getting a real Dragon to do this would be impossible. But for a man with the aura of a Dragon, that's a whole other story! And in this case, we have a very lustful one at that!"

Now I get it. That's why she wanted all of us, not just me. She wanted to make use of the girls by making them do erotic things for me. I know I should hate that, but I kind of want to go along with this!

****Iphis:** **"But while the Red Dragon is the one who's essential for this, having another Dragon here will make things easier! And what luck, we have another Dragon here I see! And seeing how he had a nose bleed from seeing the Sitri girl dance, he must be horny too!"

She's talking about Saji. He definitely got aroused from seeing Kaichou in her panties. I certainly did! But the moment she mentioned that, Sona-Kaichou turned around to look and Saji. And she didn't look happy at all! Hearing that he enjoyed seeing her like that must've gotten on her nerves. Saji looks both scared and embarrassed. Knowing how strict Sona-Kaichou is he's going to be punished later.

**Irina: **"You can't be serious! You don't really mean to have us do indecent things for them do you?! I can't do that, I'm an Angel! The Lord would never forgive me for doing that!"

****Iphis:** **"Well the good news is I can't use my curse to force you to do it. I require girls willing submitting for it to work. But the bad news is if you don't do as I say, I'm going to spend the rest of eternity having my way with each and every last one of you!"

As Iphis says this the girls all become frozen with fear. To be forced to do dirty things with a women forever?! I can't let that happen! I need to have them do erotic things for me in order to save them! ...Yeah...and I need to really enjoy it for it to work!

While thinking about it, Buchou and Kaichou look at each other. It must not be an easy thing to except. But they need to avoid getting violated by Iphis.

**Grayfia: **"There's no way around it. Rias-sama, Sona-sama, you and your peerage will have to do as she says."

Out of nowhere Grayfia-san said that. We all looked at her when she did.

**Grayfia: **"You need to do this or face and even worst fate. It's as simple as that. Besides, this happened because you girls were careless. Now take responsibility for your lack of judgement."

As usual, Grayfia-san is strict. I know we all let are guard down, but did she really need to say that? The girls especially look ashamed from hearing her words.

**Serafall: **"Grayfia-san's right. Besides, I'm sure you girls will do a wonderful job! And look on the bright side, you're doing it for Issei-kun and Saji-kun. It could be much worst."

Leviathan-sama also comes in and tries to make them feel better. But she only seemed to make them blush more, especially her sister. Sona-Kaichou looked at Tsubaki-senpai, and she nodded her head yes. She was really blushing, but she knew it had to be done. Buchou was the same as her face was red.

**Rias: **"Girls, this isn't any easier for me then it is for you! But it doesn't look like we have a choice! We all have to do this if we want to be free!"

Buchou says this, but she's blushing too. And the other girls aren't any different. Except Akeno and Xenovia again. But they nod yes and agree to it. That means I'm going to get to do perverted stuff with all the girls who were cursed!

**Sona: **"Alright, you win. What must we do?"

****Iphis:** **"A few things to be honest! But you don't need to worry, they're all viewing pleasures! The Dragons won't be needing to touch you!"

No touching? I'm a little disappointed with that. But being able to see is awesome too!

****Iphis:** **"But before we begin, I need to know something. When I was speaking with Leviathan and the maid, they told me of your incidence with Unas. According to the Devil woman who sealed him in the first place, there were 3 trials. They told me what they were and I want to know who did what."

Wants to know who did what? Why does that matter?

**Akeno: **"In that case, I was the one who did the face plant trial."

Akeno-san answered without thinking twice. And I can remember back to that moment very well! Having my face make contact with her oppai! It was true Heaven! I've touched her breasts again after that a fair amount of times! But I've yet to do that again!

**Asia: **"I-I did the kissing trial."

Asia said that while looking shy and holding up her hand. It was an accident back then and on the cheek. But it worked and I enjoyed it!

****Iphis:** **"And the third?"

The belly dancing trial! AKA, the best one! Even though I have pictures, it can't beat seeing Buchou like that in person! Out of all the things she's ever worn, it was the best!

**Rias: **"That was me."

Buchou told her that with her face red. She still has bad memories of that. But it was just the best no matter how you look at it! And I looked a lot!

****Iphis:** **"Alright then! You'll all take turns being used for pleasure! And we'll be starting with you, Gremory! Leviathan, would you please hand one of them over?"

**Serafall: **"One of what?"

****Iphis:** **"You said after you found out about Unas's curse, you made more of them. I would like one of them and one that's the same size as the original!"

**Serafall: **"OH! That's what you meant. Yes, I've made plenty for a special occasion!"

What the hell are they talking about? As I ask myself this, Leviathan-sama makes a magic circle appear. From that she pulled something very familiar out. It was the same belly dancing outfit the mummy man had! It looked the exact same, and was even just as skimpy! After I destroyed the other one with my Dress Break, I never thought I'd see it again. Wait! Is that for what I think it's for?!

****Iphis:** **"After I found out how Unas got free, I became really jealous of what he got to enjoy! So Gremory, like you did for him, put on that outfit and give us a dance for pleasure! Let me see what he saw!"

YES! I was hoping she'd say that! What happened that night truly seemed like a one time joy! But I'm going to get to see it again! Maybe I could get more pictures! No, the old professor got to do that because he was in the back and no one was paying attention to him. Since I'm important I can't manage that. Oh well, I'll enjoy what I can get!

Looking over at Buchou, just like when the mummy man asked her, she's not amused. In fact, she seems even less so then last time. Like I said, it was nothing but bad memories for her. She even passed on a request in fear it might happen again. But she must know she needs to do it. Meaning she has to let me see it again!

**Rias: **"Sigh. If I must."

****Iphis:** **"Good! Oh! But first things first."

Iphis flies over to me and Saji. And all of a sudden her hands start to glow. As I wonder what she's doing, she released the magic from her hands and casted it on us!

**Issei and ****Genshirou: **"AH!"

Me and Saji both put are hands in front of us as she did that! But...nothing happened. I look at myself and Saji, we both did. And nothing happened to either of us.

**Genshirou: **"What did you do to us?"

****Iphis:** **"Seeing you have a nose bleed made me remember something important. As I'm no stranger to having one of those myself, I developed magic that stopped me from having them, as it only got in the way. I can't have you 2 passing out from 1 or 2 of those, now can I? You 2 are the ones who need to enjoy this! So I cast the same magic on you, now you won't get nose bleeds!"

Magic that stops us from having a nose bleed?! I've never once thought of that! But for a pervert, that's one of the greatest spells ever! Now I can really enjoy Buchou's dancing!

****Iphis:** **"Now I believe it's time for a certain red haired Devil to make a change of clothes!"

Iphis says this while giving Buchou a dirty look. But I have to agree with her! I can't wait to see Buchou wearing that again!

**Koneko: **"Grumble!"

Just like before, Koneko-chan isn't happy. And like last time, I'm too excited to care!

**Part 4**

Leviathan-sama brought up a changing tent for Buchou to use. She couldn't leave the room, so that was the only way. And just like when she was changing into the outfit last time, the thought of her taking off her clothes in there has me really turned on! Although I say changing clothes, many would argue with that statement! I feel a need to shout out in joy like last time! But I'm doing my best to control myself so Koneko-chan doesn't kick me again. I just keep staring at the changing tent waiting for Buchou to come out in the skimpy belly dancing outfit again! I wonder how she's going to dance this time! But I'm about to find out as the tent is finally unzipped! And once again I see Buchou's body massively revealed in the dancing outfit!

**Issei, ****Genshirou, Iphis, & ****Ainippe: **"Whoa!" Me, Saji, Iphis and Ainippe all react the same way! It's just like last time.

She looks just as good as before, maybe better! Like I said, I have several pictures, but none of them can compare to seeing the real thing! And I never thought I'd get to see something new with the real thing! But once again I'm seeing it! I'm seeing it all! If only I could see Buchou wearing that skimpy dancing outfit everyday!

**Issei: **"YEAH! YOU LOOK AMAZING IN THAT SKIMPY OUTFIT, BUCHOU! I didn't get to say that last time, but you wearing that and dancing is the best!"

I shouted out in joy this time! I don't care if Koneko-chan kicks me, I need to let Buchou know what this means to me! Although me saying that seems to make her face get redder. Sorry Buchou, but it's the truth! You could kill someone like that!

**Ainippe: **"Issei's right! I've never seen a woman as beautiful and sexy as you, Lady Gremory! Not a single one in all my land has a body like yours! Please come visit us again!"

Ainippe is also very excited to see Buchou so exposed. Not that I can blame her! As if there could be a single Amazon who could compare to her!

**Serafall: **"I also have to agree! You're body has really developed since you were a child, Rias-Chan! You've grown into such a gorgeous young women! You take after your mother in terms of bust size! I can see how you wearing that belly dancing outfit could break curses!"

Leviathan-sama claps as she complements Buchou on her body and outfit. This only makes her look even more embarrassed. But hey, she got complemented by a Devil King. That's something to be proud of. And what Devil King wouldn't think highly of seeing Buchou wearing mostly nothing?! I also have to agree with her about Buchou's breasts! She and her mother have quite a pair! Thank you good genes!

**Grayfia: **"Rias-sama, would you please not look so pitiful. It's already bad enough you showed this much of your skin as you danced for Unas's pleasure. And it's even worst that you're doing it again. But you could at least not show such a shameful look on your face as you do it. Both times you've done this is your own fault, so stand up and except it."

Grayfia-san decides to scold Buchou for not taking this with dignity. I don't see how she can do that. Then again, that's just about the only thing I don't see! But hearing her words only made Buchou look ashamed on top of being embarrassed.

**Sona: **"...I...I'm...I'm so terribly sorry for asking you what happened with Unas earlier, Rias! I know there was no way I could've known what you went through when I asked, but still! To be reminded that you wore such a...I'm not even sure something so skimpy qualifies as an outfit! And for you to remember wearing it as you dance for a perverted sorcerer's pleasure is just too hard picture! I'm so sorry you have to repeat it!"

Sona-Kaichou speaks with a lot of sympathy for Buchou. For me, seeing Buchou with all but her private areas exposed and just one little slide of clothing away from those areas being exposed is the absolute best! But for a woman who's not into others like Ainippe and Iphis, it must be terrible to see her like this. At least for most, Leviathan-sama seems to think Buchou looks wonderful, and just like last time I bet Akeno-san's getting some laughs out of this. I'm certainly getting everything I can out of this!

**Asia: **"Oh! I had hoped Buchou-san would never have to wear something like that again! I'm sorry, Buchou-san! My praying back then must've not worked because I was being rejected back then! But now that I can pray again, I'll give it all my might in order to help you! Dear God, please support Buchou through this, and afterwards protect her from ever having to wear something like this ever again! Amen!"

Asia seems to feel just as bad as Sona-Kaichou. Probably worst since she feels she failed in her praying last time. As I remember it was really tough for her to watch Buchou dance for the mummy man with her body practically begging to be naked. But I couldn't help but enjoy everything I saw, and every second I saw it! And I honestly hope she does end up wearing this again!

**Xenovia: **"I have to say, Buchou really does look outstanding wearing just those tiny nipple and crotch covers! To think she's going to dance in nothing but that in front of everyone, and for the second time! Winning Ise just seems to look harder and harder as time passes! Asia, maybe your prays for her never having to wear it again were ignored because this is only helping her! In that case, we need to watch and learn as much as we can!"

I don't know what Xenovia's talking about, but if praying to God for Buchou to never have to wear that again makes her have to wear it again! Well, in that case I think I'll have to start praying for that until my head bleeds!

**Irina: **"W...What are you saying, Xenovia?! There's no way God would ever take part in making a woman wear something so...unthinkable! Whether or not it's a punishment or a blessing! Amen!"

Irina on the other hand thought completely differently. Fitting given that she's an Angle. But there's one thing we agree on, Buchou's outfit is unthinkable! Being that it's both beyond imagination and not much thought was put into it!

**Rossweisse: **"Th...This...This is unacceptable! Those pieces of string are showing way too much of Rias! There should be a law against wearing something like that! At least in front of so many people! How could anyone have even considered this?!

Rossweisse's having fit again. It doesn't matter how little, if it's indecent she'll overreact to it. But if wearing things like this ever becomes illegal in Japan, then I'm leaving the country!

**Gasper: **"Ah...Ah...Ah!"

Gasper appears to be speechless from seeing Buchou so unclothed. I don't even know what to think of him when it comes to being a boy or girl and seeing a girl so exposed. But I know what to think when it comes to said exposure!

I continue to look at Buchou in her skimpy dancing outfit! I look at everything, especially her oppai! But I do notice that she's blushing a lot. Even more so then last time. I guess that's to be expected. There's much more people watching her this time. Not to mention we have Grayfia-san telling her off which no doubt made this worst. But this time she's not even trying to cover herself up. Guess she learned from last time. Not only that, having to do this again probably isn't helping at all. Once again I'm sorry, Buchou, but this still feels right!

****Iphis:** **"Heh, heh, heh! Things like this are why I'm so glad to have been raised like a boy! The look on a woman's face when she and her body are being used for ones pleasure is unique to them! It comes with an aura of being defenceless that no man can exhibit! Not to mention while a man's body has only 2 special places to enjoy, a woman's has 4! You have a butt like them, but it's so much softer and thus more malleable for one to do as they please! Behind that tiny little cover down there you hide something less noticeable then what they have, and thus is the reason why someone would want to know about it more! But what you have that they don't are those lovely breasts! Oh yes, your body is mine!"

As Iphis speaks in a lustful manner about Buchou's body, I get this unpleasant feeling! Not only me, Buchou's face that was full of embarrassment a moment ago is now mostly giving off the same feeling I'm getting. Back when the mummy man talked about her exposed parts as if they belonged to him, she was angry beyond belief! But as Iphis does it, she's just creeped out. I guess that's what happens when it's a woman rather then a man. I know I certainly wouldn't feel safe if a man was lustful for me! Nevertheless, every single statement she made about Buchou's body was correct! But given how little she's wearing, everyone can tell that! And everything that's there to see is only going to become more tempting once she starts dancing! I have picture on my phone and in my head that prove that!

****Iphis:** **"Well, as excellent as your skin display is, let's move on to the main event! Feel free to dance the same as you did for Unas or different, which ever you want! But either way, it has to arouse are Dragons lustful instincts! I'll tell you when you can stop!"

YES! Let the skimpy belly dancing begin! I may not be able to get pictures again, but I don't believe I'll need them! I won't overlook a single oppai bounce, butt sway, or crotch line! Buchou does sigh like last time as she hates doing this. But like last time she get ready to dance! How good is it going to be this time?!

Buchou begins by raising her arms and puts her hands behind her head while holding them up! It looks like she's trying to emphasize her oppai! And it's working well! As she does this she begins to move her hips in a circle motion! Her crotch lining is being well shown because of that! She gets faster and faster as she does this to the point where her oppai are swinging back and forth! Then she suddenly stops and flings her hair up as she swings her arms up! This caused her oppai to really bounce around! Now she's walking forward while holding her arms out to her sides and swinging her oppai and hips left and right! Then she turns around and does it as she walks away! This gives away a view of her seen butt as it swings back forth! Not to mention Buchou's holding her arms up while walking, so I get some side boob action as they bounce back and forth! Now she spins around letting all be seen as they bounce! When she stopped it was so sudden that her oppai really got thrust to the right! I still don't know how she keeps them from slipping out, but I still enjoy it! Especially as she starts bouncing and rotating them around! At first just up and down, then she starts rotating them in one direction before quickly rotating them back the other way! Then she started moving her hips up and down to show off the lining again! And she did this as she slowly turned around showing her butt doing it and then back to front! And as she came to the front she stuck out her crotch some more as she shook it up!

As expected, Buchou looks absolutely amazing! She's even sexier then last time! Both in dancing and in body! And if it's going to be anything like last time, it's going to get better from here! I wonder if she'll drop her bottom again to say "My body is yours, master!" like last time!

**Serafall: **"You look amazing, Rias-chan! You take after your mother in more then just breast size! I remember when I was younger, she gave me some dancing lessons. Even as a little girl I wondered how she was able to move around without her breasts bouncing uncontrollably! You've inherited her ability to do so as you can keep yours from falling out of that little top!"

Once again, Leviathan-sama comments on Buchou in her skimpy dancing outfit. And just like last time she's blushing because of it. Can't blame Buchou for feeling that way given what she's being forced to do. But then again, I can't blame Leviathan-sama for being amazed by this since I'm amazed by it too! Back when Buchou's mother was teaching me how to dance, I also noticed her breasts lack of a bounce! I tried not to look in order to avoid looking rude, but it was hard given that I kept getting close to them! They were so soft! I had no idea how she was doing it! Much like I don't know how Buchou is keeping hers from bouncing out as she dances! But one thing I do know is that they're right there bouncing, and they along with everything else is giving my eyes their fill!

**Sona: **"Onee-sama! You're a Devil King! You can't go around saying such things! More then that, you should be considerate of Rias's feeling! Can't you tell this is unbelievably humiliating for her?!

And along with Leviathan-sama's naughty words, Sona-Kaichou once again swoops in to scold her. I get that she's embarrassed about how her sister acts, and that she feels for Buchou. But no matter how I look at this, her dancing with her private bits and nothing more cover is a wondrous thing! Seeing this makes it hard not to talk about it!

**Asia: **"Oh! Although I do feel for Buchou-san, I do see how this helps her! I also saw it last time! I guess you were right, Xenovia! Perhaps my prayers were seen as more selfish then helpful!"

**Xenovia: **"Just like I said. But don't think less of yourself for it, Asia. You were trying to help, and if your prayers did do this then they did. But I must say, competing with what Buchou is showing us is no easy task! Asia, Irina, we truly need to take everything we see to heart!"

**Irina: "**What?! Me too?! Don't get me involved in this! This...This...This unholyness is unlike anything we've ever been taught! The church probably couldn't even bring themselves to speak of such things!"

Once again the church trio is having a discussion about something weird I don't understand. But one thing I did understand that Xenovia said was what she said about Buchou. That competing with what she's showing us is by no means an easy task!

**Rossweisse: **"Listen to Irina! You...You...You mustn't ever do such horrific things! You're only teenagers and doing such things only make a mockery of women everywhere! As a teacher, I can't tolerate such behavior!"

And once again everyones favourite nag lets us hear it. I may not fully understand what the girls were talking about, but I know they aren't talking about being strippers. I would never let Asia end up like that! I mean, if they're planning on doing this for me, I can't say I'm against that! I've already seen Buchou dancing around skimpy clad before and again now! How I would love to see more of the girls like this!

**Ainippe: **"Now that's just unreasonable. A woman's body is the most beautiful thing in the world! It would be wasteful to not show it to somebody! Not to mention it gives a woman confidence knowing how much from head to toe she's wanted! If you can't even except someone else doing it, then I stand by what I said earlier. You'll never get a lover."

And just like every other time it's been said, Rossweisse starts mumbling to herself in depression. The last time Ainippe said that wasn't even that long ago, so that didn't help. Not to mention as Rossweisse said last time, it hurts all the more being told that by someone from a land with no men. But that's what you get for being so uptight. I definitely agree with Ainippe on the idea it would be wasteful not to show it off!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, it seems you're developing a fan club, Buchou. I guess it'd be difficult not to when you wear next to nothing and dance so erotically like that. Just like when you danced for the sorcerer, you look very good in that outfit."

Akeno-san who hadn't said anything for quite some time finally did. I'm surprised she didn't say something when Buchou came out in her skimpy outfit again. She teased her last time and that's something she tends to do a lot. But just like last time she brings up how revealing it is and says she looks good. She's 100% right about both those things! I've certainly become the number 1 fan of her extremely close to fully naked belly dancing!

**Gasper: **"AHHH!"

Gasper sounds like he really can't handle what Buchou's showing us. I can hear him whispering something as if trying to speak but can't. I also think I hear the other girls from the Sitri group whispering something amongst themselves. I guess they have a lot to talk about when it comes to what Buchou's wearing as she dances like that! I know I have a lot of words for it! Not to mention a lot of things I probably couldn't even find the words for!

**Grayfia: **"First off, Leviathan-sama, please don't speak about Venelana-sama in such a way. It's disrespectful and a Devil King shouldn't talk like that. Second off, Sona-sama, please calm down and don't react in such a way. You shouting out that Rias-sama is being humiliated certainly isn't helping her. Third off, all of you need to stop talking about Rias-sama as she dances so unclothed. It's in poor manner, so simply watch."

Grayfia-san steps in to quite everyone. I don't think anyone here would dare say anything else after she told them to be quite. Any urge I might get to say something has lost its chance after that! But even though she told us not to speak, she also told us to watch! That's an order I don't need to hear twice to follow!

As everyone here stares at Buchou as she dances in her outfit that's practically nothing, her face continues to redden. Having to relive this humiliation must be complete hell. And as I said before, she's doing it in front of a lot more people this time. But even so, I can't deny that I'm a man! Which means I have to enjoy every bit of what's happening! Not to mention if it's like last time, Buchou's going to want cuddle with me a lot saying she needs it get over this! She'll recover and I'll get even more out of this!

Buchou now kneels down and spreads her legs a bit! Giving another good view of her camel toe and crotch lining! Now she's rubbing her legs from knee to her hips, and she tugged the string a bit along the way! She keeps rubbing along her stomach and then rubs her hands right over her oppai! Now she's holding her arms all the way up while making her oppai bounce again! But this time it wasn't left and right, up and down, or rotation, she was bouncing them in and out! She was swinging them out from her then back to her, as if trying to hit somebody with them! I'd take a thousand beatings if it was from Buchou's oppai! After that, she lays down on her front and shows us her pressed cleavage again! Only this time she's giving them squeeze after squeeze while doing that! Then she rolled over to her right and laid down on her back! Not only can I see her oppai from a different angle, but she was also lifting her lower body up and down while shaking it around! I'm seeing her camel toe and crotch lining in whole new way since they're upside down! She then rolled forward and laid on her front again, only this time she was facing away from us! This allowed me to see her skimpy clad butt in a new way! And since her legs aren't close together, I can still see her camel toe down there! It's really being showed off now! And it only got better as Buchou started shaking her butt back and forth! Then she rolled over to her left and sat up, which she did so fast her oppai bounced again! But this time she didn't let them stop on their own, she grabbed them with force! She's now groping them while showing off her camel toe! Then she stood while turning around, leaving her side boobs to bounce while she shakes her butt again! That is before she starts rubbing it!

Just like last time, Buchou's belly dancing's getting sexier and sexier! Like last time, she started off just shaking her skimpy clad bits, then she started touching herself! Does this mean she's going to strip like last time?! Drop her bottom while covering her special area by hand?! Or maybe she'll take her top off and cover her oppai by hand!

****Iphis:** **"Heh, heh, heh! You most certainly know how to make use of your body, Gremory-san! You truly were born to dance skimpy clad! As for the rest of you, ignore the maid and speak what you think of her! She's suppose to be dancing in humiliation, and both gazes and words alike help to make such happen!"

We're suppose to help humiliate Buchou with our words? I guess she did say how she feels is what helps to make the Submission Dragon. She would definitely feel something from us talking about her as she dances that close to being naked. I'd definitely feel something being able to say what I'm thinking out loud!

**Issei: **"Yeah! Keep it up, Buchou! Your dancing's getting sexier by the minute! Just like last time!"

She said to say what I think about Buchou, and that's what I was thinking! She doesn't look happy hearing it, in fact her face is getting redder. I'm sorry to embarrass you, Buchou, but I couldn't resist! If someone asks me to say what I think of this, I've just gotta say it!

**Koneko: **"Grumble."

I can hear Koneko-chan, and she doesn't sound happy! No doubt she wants to hit me for yelling that out! It's the same as always. I guess she's holding back since Iphis asked us to say something. But I bet I'm going to get hit later. Oh well, at least I have this to enjoy in my head while she does!

**Xenovia: **"More proof that I'm right. Just look at how Ise reacts. Asia, Irina, if Buchou's only going to get sexier from here, then really need to pay attention."

**Asia: **"I don't know if I can do this! But if it's what Issei-san wants, I'll try my hardest!"

**Irina: **"I'm going to fall! I'm going to fall! Just watching this is corrupting me! Let alone when I'm hearing what you and Issei-kun are saying!"

The church trio are at it again. Really, what are those 3 talking about?

**Ainippe: **"I also look forward to this dance getting sexier! Please, Lady Rias, don't be shy and show us everything you've got!"

I completely agree with that! I've seen all she's got plenty of times! But what she's got when it comes to showing it all off, I doubt Buchou has shown anywhere near that!

**Serafall: **"You really are amazing, Rias-chan! Keep it up and soon you, Sona-chan, and the rest of the girls will be free!"

Leviathan-sama continues to give her support. And she's right! If Buchou's dancing reaches the same point it did last time, how could they not be freed?!

Buchou now turns around and starts rubbing her butt in front of us! Both cheeks with a different hand! More then that, she's also slipping her hands into the bottom! First her left slides into the middle, then the right! Then she slipped her hands into the waistband and started rubbing them again! As she does that the part covering up the middle of her butt just sticks out! As she rubs along her butt back and forth with both hands, you can almost see up the middle! Then while still keeping them in the waistband, she moves them around her waist to the front! As Buchou turns around, I can now see that she's touching herself like last time! Only this time with both hands! Then she grabs the string holding up her private cover and pulls it out a bit! Although we couldn't see anything, the cover was out a bit, meaning her special area was within sight via a downward view! After letting it go with a smack, she slips her fingers under her top and pinches her nipples! She even used her middle fingers to push the nipple covers out a bit!

Now she kneels down and bends her upper body back! As she does so Buchou puts her left hand in the back of her bottom again! Only this time she reaches underneath and touches her special area again! And she's doing it while sticking her crotch out! The lining is looking as good as ever! Same with Buchou touching herself! While doing this she's rotating her oppai again! Only this time I'm seeing it from a different view since she's bending back! Then she takes her hand out and back flips! Not only did that show off her lower body a lot, but she's now holding herself up at the front by her hands! And she's still rotating her oppai! Another new angle to see them like that! Now she sits up on her knees and twists her body to her left! Now I'm seeing her rotate them from this angle! Then she quickly turns around showing us her butt while still keeping her upper half twisted! I'm seeing her rotate them from another angle and am seeing her rub her butt with her right hand! Then she quickly stands up facing us and letting them bounce again! And bending back and forth keeping them bouncing, while also keeping her crotch out as she fondles it in and out with her fingers!

If I could take pictures of this, I'd never get tired of seeing it! The sight of Buchou's bouncing oppai, the swaying of her cheeks, and her crotch lining showing itself in so many different ways as her special area almost shows! There's absolutely no downside to having her dance in that extremely skimpy belly dancer outfit! It couldn't be better! Well, besides if the bottom comes down again! You never know! Although Buchou and her mother can somehow keep the important bits from slipping out, she might do it willingly again!

****Iphis:** **"Heh, heh, heh! Alright, that's enough! While your belly dancing is to die for, we need to move on in order to give birth to the Submission Dragon."

It's over?! But Buchou didn't even drop her bottom yet! Dammit! Why is it whenever the best part is coming, someone comes along to ruin it?! And this time it was ruined by someone who wanted it too!

Looking over at Buchou, she looks unbelievably relieved that it's over. As usual, only the men watching enjoy this. Well, and 2 women watching, Ainippe and Iphis. I guess I should be happy that she doesn't have to suffer that humiliating dancing anymore. But it's so hard not to want more! Now Buchou's walking back to the tent she changed in. She's going to change out of that outfit?! Oh, I hope Iphis makes up an excuse for her to stay dressed like that just like the mummy man did!

****Iphis:** **"Excuse me, but what might you be doing over there, Gremory?!"

This is it! The tone of her voice even gives it away! She's going to come up with an excuse for Buchou to keep wearing nothing but that skimpy outfit!

**Rias: **"You did say it was over, didn't you? So if you don't mind, I'd like to put my clothes back on."

****Iphis:** **"Sorry to tell you this, but I do mind! On second thought, I'm not sorry, heh! I prefer you to be dressed as you are! Just because I'm done using you for now doesn't mean you get to stop being a tool for my pleasure! Feel free to try and get dresses again, but if you do I'll use the curse I place upon you to tear up every inch of clothing you wear until nothing but skin is left!"

OK, not what I was expecting since that was a threat rather then an excuse. But that still means Buchou has to keep walking about in that tiny outfit that's filled with joy!

**Rias: **"..."

Just like last time when the mummy man told she had to keep wearing it, Buchou's unamused. In fact, her face says "Are you kidding me?!" more so then last time. Seeing how this is the second time, there's even more people watching, and she said she'd strip her naked otherwise, I can understand why. But understanding and wanting are 2 very different things!

**Sona: **"You can't be serious! It was already bad enough you made Rias strip down this much! And it was practically unbearable seeing you rob her of her dignity further by making her dance like that! But now you won't even let her get properly dressed again?!"

I was expecting this to be the part where Buchou unhappily agreed to stay dressed like that just like before. But instead Sona-Kaichou breaks the tension with an argument. I guess that's natural since we didn't have any other high class Devils or anyone who would speak out against an undead mummy during that time.

**Rossweisse: **"Sona's right! How can you keep degrading her like this?! It's inhuman!"

And now that she's recovered, Rossweisse jumps in to tell Iphis off too. Not that I can blame her. I may enjoy Buchou as she is, but it still expected that the rest would find it wrong.

****Iphis:** **"Heh, heh, heh! Say what you will, it matters not to me! She will either show all the skin I see now, or more then such! And you all can't stand up to me, not if you don't wish to be my play things for the rest of time!"

While no one would like being told that, it doesn't change the fact that what she said is true. We can't do anything about the curse ourselves. So the only way to get out of this is to do it her way. Not that I'm complaining!

**Rias: **"Sona, Rossweisse, thank you for standing up for me. But we all know we have to listen to her. I'll stay dressed as I am for now."

Buchou says this all red faced with her eyes closed. Like last time I do feel sorry for her. But I'm enjoying her skimpy outfit way more!

**Sona: **"But Rias! For you to keep wearing that inexcusable outfit! It's..."

**Rias: **"It's either this or nothing at all, as Iphis has made clear. Besides, it's not the first I've had to endure this. The first time I danced in this outfit I also had to continue wearing it until we were done, since the curse worked that way. I'll manage."

Buchou tries to act tough while saying these things. But not only has her face gotten a bit more red, she's quivering a bit. She's really struggling to endure this. She really is the best! Thank you, Buchou! Thank you for dancing and walking around almost naked for my...I mean everyone's needs!

****Iphis:** **"That's a good toy! Good to know that you know your place! That aside now, as I said to you all before, the Submission Dragon will require more then just 1 of you. So I shall now make use of another one of you!"

So what's she going to do this time?! And to who?! I am looking forward to seeing what other ways the girls will have to please me! But...I can't go too far or I'll never live down what they had to go through! Especially if Asia of all people has to suffer! I'll demand she stop if she wants my help should she go that far!

****Iphis:** **"Now then, Sona Sitri was it? You pitied Rias Gremory as she suffered as my toy! You even tried standing up for her so it would end. My words for what she must wear are final, but if you want to help her, I can think of one way! In my experience tormenting women, they all seemed to suffer less when around those just as unfortunate as them!"

**Sona: **"What are you talking about?"

****Iphis:** **"Oh, it's quite simple! Leviathan, you said you have more of those dancing outfits, right?!"

**Serafall: **"Indeed I do! I even made sure to make them in different sizes so they'd be able to fit other girls the same way the original fit Rias-chan! This one in particular would fit Sona-chan just as well as the one Rias-chan is wearing right now fits her!"

Leviathan-sama once again made a belly dancing outfit appear with a magic circle. It looks the same as the one Buchou's wearing, but the size is different. I guess that's what she meant when she said it would fit Sona-Kaichou as well as Buchou's fits her. It would reveal just as much of her, and would be as loose too! Oh! If only I could see her dancing like that too!

****Iphis:** **"Then it's settled! Give that to your sister so she can put it on! She's going to dance for us next!

**Everyone: **"What?!"

Sona-Kaichou's going to do a sexy belly dance for me and Saji too?! No matter how you look at it, that's to die for! She's ranked number 3 in terms of the most beautiful girl at our school! Behind only Buchou and Akeno-san! But unlike them, I don't get to see her undressed every night! I did see her naked once during the magic girl audition, but I didn't get to truly enjoy it! I'll be going rounds all night if I see her like that! I can only imagine how it'll effect Saji.

**Sona: **"You...You can't be serious! It's bad enough you made Rias do it! But now you want me to dress so shamefully as I dance for your pleasure?!"

****Iphis:** **"You've danced for such before, or have you forgotten?! As I said before, you need to do it willingly for it to work. But that just means you'll do it for nothing if you refuse me!"

She makes a good point. There's nothing we can do to stop her for now. So Sona-Kaichou should listen to her, and put that outfit on! I can't wait to see her skimpy dancing!

**Serafall: **"It's alright, Sona-chan! You're a beautiful young woman all the same! You'll do an amazing job just like Rias-chan! In fact, I bet you'll do even better!"

As usual, Leviathan-sama says something and Sona-Kaichou gets embarrassed because of it. Not that I blame her for getting embarrassed. But once again, I also can't blame Leviathan-sama for saying that! Because it's true! Well, I doubt the part about her doing better then Buchou is true. But that's not saying much!

**Grayfia: **"Sona-sama, we've been through this already. Your carelessness is what got you into this mess. You'll have to except the consequences."

And Grayfia-san comes in to give another scolding. Although I want to see Sona-Kaichou like that, I do think she could ease up on her.

**Rias: **"Enough Grayfia! Your scolding can only go so far before it's too heartless even for you! Look Iphis, isn't it enough that I danced for you?! If not I'll do it some more! I don't wish to see you torment Sona too!"

Buchou's actually volunteering to belly dance some more?! I have zero objections to that! But it really does surprise me that she offered to do it again! She couldn't stand doing it last time, and even less this time no doubt. Sona-Kaichou must be a really important friend to her for her to say that.

****Iphis:** **"Tempting as that is, that won't work. As I said before, this will require all of you! So she's next to dance!"

**Rias: **"But..."

**Sona: **"Very well, I'll put it on and dance!"

**Everyone: **"What?!"

The moment Sona-Kaichou said that, we quickly turned her way as we yelled! She'll do it?! Sona-Kaichou is going to put on that skimpy outfit and dance for us like Buchou did?! If this is also a result of praying when you're not allowed to, I'm going to die praying! That aside, I wonder what she suddenly changed her mind about it.

**Tsubaki: **"What are you saying, Kaichou?! You can't be serious! For you to put that on, let alone dance in it!"

**Sona: **"I know, but I have to do it! Rias! You forced yourself to endure degrading yourself by dancing while unbelievably lacking any clothing! For the second time no less! Yet while I complained about having to do it myself, you offered to dance even more in order to save me the trouble! Words do not describe how grateful I am to you for that! But now I also feel a great guilt from it! If I don't do this after you said that, I'll never live it down!"

**Rias: **"Sona!"

I think I'm going to cry from hearing that! Buchou and Sona-Kaichou truly are really close friends for them to do these things for each other! Saji told me she was beyond strict, which is definitely true and sometimes made me wonder why he loved her so much. But things like wanting to build a school for the low class and this makes it all too clear! I really hope he gets to grope her oppai like I do Buchou's someday! But for now, lets just see them instead!

**Genshirou: **"Kaichou! Your heart truly is the biggest in the world! To do this for Rias-senpai like that! I'm sure you'll look amazing belly dancing...AH!"

The moment Saji let that last part out he quickly covered his mouth. Sona-Kaichou looked at him with a red face, but one that carried danger! I don't even wanna know what she's going to do to poor Saji later! But at least he can have the joy of seeing her like that to help him through it! All the more reason for her to put it on and dance!

**Serafall: **"Saji-kun's right! There's no doubt in my mind that you'll look even more magical then me, Sona-chan!"

And like always, her sisters words make Sona-Kaichou's face get redder. She's also closing her eyes while twitching her eyebrows.

****Iphis:** **"This is all very touching. But if you don't mind, lets get on with your sexy humiliation!"

I don't really wish humiliation upon Sona-Kaichou. But I do wish that skimpy outfit upon her while the rest comes off!

**Part 5**

Like Buchou did, Sona-Kaichou went into the tent to change! I can't wait for her to come out! She's going to be standing right next to naked, just as much as Buchou is right now! Speaking of which, I do keep looking over at Buchou since I can't help but look at her pretty much everything! But I spend most of my time looking at the tent since that's where Sona-Kaichou is striping down and is going to come out from! I'm not saying she'll look better, but it's not like I can see what she has under her clothes whenever I want! But it's not just her I look forward to see, but her dancing as well! Will she just try to repeat Buchou's dancing, or will we get something new?! I wonder just how sexy she's going to look dancing skimpy clad! A question I'm about to have answered as the tent is unzipped! Following that is Sona-Kaichou coming out in the same belly dancing outfit that Buchou's wearing!

**Issei, ****Genshirou, Iphis, ****Ainippe, ******& ********Serafall:** **"Whoa!" We all shout out at the same time like before! Only this time Leviathan-sama joined in.

I can see it! I can see practically everything again! Sona-Kaichou's no different then Buchou, except for the glasses and the hair piece! Her legs have always looked good, but with just the leg rings they look outstanding! The same goes for her arms only having those wristbands! And of course seeing her belly exposed adds to the 2 piece charm! Although a 2 piece isn't this wonderfully revealing! As I look at her oppai, I can only imagine the nose bleed I'd be having normally! Hers may not be as big as Buchou's, in fact they're pretty normal, but that doesn't matter! All her skin, especially on the oppai looks so inviting to touch! And there's a lot of said skin to see, as like with Buchou, pretty much only the nipples are covered! And despite hers not being as big, like Leviathan-sama said it fits her just as well! So the top not only shows as much in comparison, it's leaving them loose and ready to bounce all the same! Leviathan-sama did say Buchou got her ability to keep her nipples in from her mother, so will Sona-Kaichou's slip out?! As I wonder this, my eyes wander down to her lower body! Likewise, there's no waistline which leaves a clear way for rubbing her skin! Of course along that way comes her sexy crotch lining! And even though I know something's down there, I still for a split second on instinct though I'd see her special area! But even though I can't see it, to see it just barely hidden behind that really tiny cover that's being held up by string is the best! And while I'm enjoying the entire front, I know that cheeky bottom comes with a yet to be seen butt worth being seen!

I may not be able to take any pictures if this, but I'm saving it to my memory banks and will never forget it! Oh! I have an overwhelming urge to thank Sona-Kaichou for giving me this! ...But I don't wanna get kicked by Koneko-chan again, and I get this feeling she'll kick even harder if I do it for Sona-Kaichou. Not to mention who knows what Buchou will do if she sees me enjoying this more then I have to! Even so, enjoying it is definitely something I'm going to do!

****Serafall:** **"KYAA! I knew it! Sona-chan, you look absolutely divine in that cute little outfit! Sorry, Rias-chan! You look good wearing it too, but Sona-chan looks better without a doubt! I can't wait to see how magical your dancing is!"

Leviathan-sama starts losing control after seeing Sona-Kaichou in the tiny belly dancing outfit. She really dotes on her sister like no other. But I completely agree with her! Magical is definitely a word that fits that body of hers! I definitely disagree that she looks better then Buchou, but that's not saying much in the least!

**Ainippe: **"I too find your appearance captivating, Lady Sona! Regardless of which holds greater beauty, both you and Lady Rias hold more then those of my land! I look forward to seeing how well you dance! In fact, like Lady Rias you must come visit again! What are the rest of you doing?! You give your opinions like before!

Ainippe like before spoke her feelings. Feelings I fully agree with! As for giving my opinion, I'd love to, but I'm going to hold back on that.

**Asia: **"Oh! First Buchou, now Issei-san's staring happily at Sona-Kaichou too!"

**Xenovia: **"Bare with it for now, Asia. Sona-Kaichou wearing that skimpy outfit does leave more in our path, and she has a lot to leave! But this only means there's more for us to watch and learn from! Just be patient for now."

Asia and Xenovia are at it again. I don't think I'll ever get them. But I do get what she meant by Sona-Kaichou having a lot to leave! And slightly nod my head in response!

**Akeno: **"Ara-Ara, you don't look so bad either, Sona. It seems looking good wearing next to nothing goes around amongst high class Devils. Now I wonder if dancing good like that is the same."

Akeno-san cracks another joke. It's not just Buchou, she'd tease just about anyone, wouldn't she? Although her words always seem to add to the charm of what they're showing somehow!

**Tsubaki: **"Cough, cough! My sincerest condolences for you having to go through this, Kaichou! But I'm forever grateful that you're doing this for all of our sake! And...cough, cough! If it helps, you do look good."

Tsubaki-senpai gives Sona-Kaichou her regards for enduring her humiliation. Out of all of us she must feel sorry for her the most. I'm sorry too, but it's as she said! Sona-Kaichou looks amazing!

Just like with Buchou, as we all stare at Sona-Kaichou in that unbelievably uncovered outfit and talk about it, she blushes like crazy. Her red face is also really cute! Like Buchou did the first time, she's struggling to not cover herself with her arms. I can see them twitching and going in and out from her front a bit. If not for what Buchou said for her, I don't think she'd be able to not cover up. But she endures and lets us see her practically naked body! Sorry and thank you, Sona-Kaichou!

**Rias: **"I understand your pain and suffering all too well, Sona! It's humiliating enough to make your head feel like it's going to explode! I thank you for doing this for me! But just so you know, even when it feels like the end is getting further and further away, every second you're getting closer!"

I don't think I've heard words with more sympathy for someone before. Buchou truly hates walking around and dancing in that outfit. She can't help but feel really sorry for Sona-Kaichou. I do sympathize with them too, but somethings you just have to find joy in! And to be able to see what might as well be everything on their bodies, enough is said there!

******Iphis:** ****"Enough talking about feeling and what not. You and you're body are here to dance and arouse both me and the Dragons! Like I said with Gremory, you can dance the same or differently, but you have to try to set off our lustful thoughts!"

Iphis's words are making Sona-Kaichou's face turn so red it looks like it will stay that way. Despite that, she takes a deep breath and gets ready to dance! Sorry for your misfortune, but I'm going to enjoy the hell out of this! I'm sure Saji will enjoy it even more and will talk to me about it all the time! He deserves this after how much he works. But that aside, Sona-Kaichou's getting ready to dance!

She starts by putting her hands on her hips and begins to shake them back and forth! Then while sliding her finger tips up her belly, she starts shaking them fast! Her crotch lining only gets more alluring doing this! After that she raises her arms up and even started to shake her oppai around! Hers may not be as big as Buchou's, but they're bouncing left and right really well! Now while holding her hands together she turns around! As I thought, Sona-Kaichou has a wonderful butt that's now been seen! And she's showing it to us without slowing down her hip shaking! Now she turns around while shyly covering her oppai, but keeps up the hip shaking! Then while settling down the shaking, she starts walking backwards! Now that I think about it, her barely covered special area is even sexier with her oppai covered! I guess since that's my favorite part, I was a bit distracted! And as she walks back like this, the sight of her crotch lining gets mixed with leg movement! When she stopped, she then quickly took her hands off her oppai and let them bounce! It was almost as if she's trying to thrust them out! To think covering them did this much! Now she turns around and starts walking backwards! Now we get to see her butt sway from her movements as she gets closer! That's before she stops and starts swinging her butt around in a circle motion! She did this as she slowly turned around and started doing the same with her crotch, then oppai again!

I couldn't believe my eyes! I don't think there's been a day since I enter Kouh Academy that I saw her and didn't think about seeing her be all sexy like she is right now! But despite all those fantasy's, deep down I thought them impossible given her personality. But she's dancing right in front of me on more then 9/10 on the naked side! This brain of mine isn't good for much, but it's going to remember everything she showed and how she showed it!

****Serafall:** **"KYAA! You're dancing even better then Rias-chan's, my little Sona-chan! You should come and dance in that outfit on my show! It would beat everything we've ever done and probably would ever do!"

Leviathan-sama loses it once again and adores her sister's skimpy clad dancing. Same goes for me! And as much as I would watch her show everyday of my life if Sona-Kaichou wore that and danced like that on it, I know it's not going to happen. But I can still dream!

**Ainippe: **"It definitely would be hard to beat this, Leviathan-sama! Your sister's showing us a stunning display in both body and dancing! Like you said before, what she's showing us is magical!"

And Ainippe adds to what she said again. Nothing either of them said is wrong! I still can't believe I'm getting to see Sona-Kaichou dancing while dress in...mostly nothing! Seeing this much of her body is not something I'll be able to do all the time like with Buchou and Akeno-san, but this will definitely be enough! I'm going to need to go at least 3 rounds a day for a week with this in my head!

**Xenovia: **"Amazing! It would seem the ability to stimulate a man's desires comes natural to high class Devils! Not too surprising I guess, when you consider Devils live for desire. But with how easily Buchou and Kaichou catch the eyes of Ise and Saji, we have our work cut out for us!"

**Asia: **"Oh! Never a day has gone by where I've regretted being one born of faith. But it seems as time passes, those who weren't are so much better then me at this!"

**Irina: **"What are you saying, Asia-san?! You can't think less of your faith because you can't do things like this! How could you even think life would be better if you could?! Living for lust is by no means a healthy way to live! Nor is it the right way to live!"

You know what, I'm not even going to try to guess how those 3 see the world anymore. I mean, I guess if Asia wasn't born of faith she'd have an easier time playing the sexy girl role. But she shouldn't be doing that to begin with. Sure if I saw her like that I'd probably love what I see without a doubt! But, but that doesn't mean I should see it!

**Akeno: **"Ara-Ara, you're surprisingly good at this, Sona. You've always presented yourself in such a noble and well mannered way. Yet you're quite talented at being a sexy dancer. Ufufu, makes me wonder if secretly you're a naughty girl."

And of course we couldn't get through this without Akeno-san throwing a sexy joke Sona-Kaichou's way. I have to agree with her! Seeing as Sona-Kaichou has always been such a prideful and serious person, seeing her able to do all this on the spot is a big surprise! But it's a surprise that I definitely welcome with open arms!

**Rossweisse: **"I just want to cry because of this! I know it's for everyone, especially Rias! But to see Sona force herself to do this, even for a noble cause, is just heart breaking!"

Rossweisse finally said something again. She hasn't said anything since she and Sona-Kaichou were telling Iphis off. I'm actually kind of surprised she didn't say anything when Sona-Kaichou first came out. I guess she's running out of things to say to these situations.

As Sona-Kaichou puts on a sexy belly dance before everyone, her face gets red like crazy. I've seen her blush from embarrassment before, with her sister, during the magic girl audition, and when she was skirted. But none of those moments compare to how red she is now. Buchou may have felt humiliated all the same as her, but given their personalities there's a big difference. Even before Buchou got really physical with me, she didn't mind being full naked in front of me when we first met! She was even willing to let me touch her oppai if I completed a contact! It may not have happened back then, but she was still willing! Sona-Kaichou on the other hand isn't anything like that, so she's embarrassed to the max. But just like before, I still find her shyness cute and that it adds to the joy of seeing her sexy belly dance!

She rotates her oppai around as she slowly kneels down to the floor! Then as she keeps rotating them, she brings her hands down to her knees and starts rubbing her body upward! Up her legs, her belly, and then finally she stops at her oppai to both stop and grope them! She gives them a good squeeze then starts bouncing them upward from underneath them with her hands 1 after the other! It's like she's juggling them! While keeping that up, she sits back on her butt and spreads her legs! Like with Buchou, this gives us a really good view of her crotch via lining and camel toe! She then stops juggling her oppai and uses her hands to help turn herself around on the floor while keeping her legs spread! Soon enough she shows us her butt that's pressed against the floor! A few seconds later she spreads her legs further for a splits and we see her cheeks lift up! They're even more visible then before since they're sticking out more because of the pressure of her sitting down! Now she reaches out for her knees and rubs up her legs to her butt! She rubs them up and down a bit before giving her cheeks a squeeze! She then lets go to reach out on her legs, rub them up to her cheeks, and restarts the whole process! Restarts it over and over again as she slowly brings her legs back in to stand up again! As she stood straight she reached down her legs once more, and as she did I noticed the bottom came down a bit! I didn't see too much, but a little bit from the top of her crack could be seen! She realizes this as she rubs her butt and quickly pulls it up, unfortunate yet still arousing! She quickly turns around and shakes her oppai about hard! She also holds her arms out then brings her hands inwards to her shaking breasts as if offering them!

When she first came out all I saw was her natural sex appeal! Now I'm seeing her natural sexy talents! I wonder if Sona-Kaichou could've pulled off the first trial back when we dealt with the mummy man! He did his best to not get too excited so Buchou would go further, could she managed the same? I guess we'll soon see if her dancing gets sexier!

****Serafall:** **"Crying! Sona-chan, I've known for a long time, but I still have to say it! I'm really lucky to have such a cute little sister like you! Seeing that you've become so talented in the ways of attracting men makes me a bit sad that your growing further and further away from the cute little girl I saw growing up! But I'm proud to see that you've become such a beautiful and daring woman!"

First Leviathan-sama was screaming out in excitement, now she's crying out tears of joy. Sona-Kaichou's face only gets redder because of this. Like Sirzechs, it seems she to is sad that her cute little sister isn't so little anymore. But like him as well as his and Buchou's father, she's showing pride in what she's becoming too. Seeing the children you adore grow up seems to be both loving and painful at the same time. But from what I can see, the growing up part is amazing! Thank you growing up!

**Ainippe: **"Crying! I understand how you feel, Leviathan-sama! The growth of going from girl to woman is most wonderful! To see a bud bloom into a beautiful flower, then have the honer of giving your eyes the sensation that is the sight of it! It's something we Amazons take to heart with all our might! And your sister is one of finest this world has ever shown us!"

And now Ainippe has joined in on the crying tears of joy. Even I'm starting to cry tears of joy hearing them! Sona-Kaichou in that skimpy outfit alone is worth crying a jug full! Seeing her show it all with a sexy dance could fill lakes! I really wish I could enjoy things like this from her everyday! But it's Saji's dream to make her his, I shouldn't try even if I had the guts to go for her. But I'm still going to take in every tiny detail I see, even if it's tinier then her outfit!

******Iphis:** ****"Heh, heh, heh! Yes! It truly is unlike anything else! And that's why humans take flowers for themselves! They become your property, you keep them alive, and all that's them is yours to enjoy until they die! But I'm talking too much. Everyone, continue to speak your mind! That includes you Dragon boys!"

What?! Me and Saji have to say something too?! I mean, I'd love to! There's so much to be said about what we're seeing! But I didn't want to get in trouble with Buchou and the other girls. As I look at Iphis, she raises her hand and it glowed for a moment. It looks like she's saying speak or make things worst! I guess I don't have a choice!

**Genshirou: **"You're the most beautiful woman in the world, Kaichou! I don't care what they say at school, no one beats you! No one looks better then you in that really skimpy belly dancing outfit! And your a beautiful dancer on top of that! Thank you for letting me see this!"

Before I could say anything, Saji blurted out what he was thinking! Sona-Kaichou dancing practically naked before him has obviously captivated his heart. I feel the same! But Sona-Kaichou definitely doesn't! Not only has her face become more red with embarrassment, but I think I can see some rage too! Saji should've held back on what he wanted to say a bit! No doubt he's going to be punished again for that later! I wonder if she'll stop at a thousand this time! Well, I guess I have to say something about her now too.

**Issei: **"Yeah! You're body is unbelievable amazing and sexy! I don't agree that you look better in that skimpy outfit then Buchou, but that's not saying much! Thank you for this delicious meal, Sona-Kaichou!"

I know I said to myself Saji should've held back on what he said. But after what he said, Iphis would probably get suspicious if I didn't say something like that. Not to mention I understand Saji's need to be that perverted here, and was no different myself! The other girls are probably going to give me hell for this later! But I think this is well worth it!

Sona-Kaichou continues to put all her will power into keeping up the dancing. I can even see her shaking a lot as she does. It looks like she's going to collapse any moment now. Maybe she will when she's done. This makes me feel extra guilty feeding my eyes with her beauty! But my hunger for such is too great to be stopped by that! This will probably be the only time I ever get to see her like this! I have to make every second count!

She now makes her oppai bounce around again! She then stops them, but not by grabbing them, she pokes her nipples to stop them! Then as she began shaking her hips again, she tugs on both strings holding up her lower cover! Her cover is now sticking out and her special area is now open for a downward view! I wish I was standing next to her so I could look down! But as she sticks it out, she keeps shaking her hips! She even pulls the strings to the opposite direction of where she shakes her hips! She then turns around as she shakes them, and she keeps pulling on it! And I don't mean she pulls the back out, she's still pulling the bottom forward! The back is getting pulled between her cheeks and is making them more visible! When she does let go she bends over and starts rubbing up her legs again! And the closer her hands get to her butt, the more of a splits she does! Seeing her butt in full splits position is great! Especially when she's stroking her butt! But after that while keeping her legs split, she gets up on her hands and does a handstand while keeping her legs split! It wasn't just quick look at what's below as she flipped like with Buchou, I'm seeing her lower area with in a clear split view as she handstands! I can also see her oppai hanging down a bit!

Now while still hand standing, she rotates her oppai! Seeing them go up and down like this is a new sight I'm loving! In fact, with her upside down there's a chance it will slip off! I hope for that with all my heart, but she cartwheels over and then lays down on her back while facing us before I could see! As sad as I am for that, what I'm seeing now is still awesome! While laying down she puts her right fingers on her lips and begins rubbing them down her body! Rubbing them over her oppai, her belly, and then she finally touches her special area! Even Sona-Kaichou has gone as far to masturbate in front of everyone! At first it was just the outside, but then she slips her hand inside the cover! Then she used her free hand to pull her bottom up to show off her lower area being rubbed more! When she stops touching herself, she takes both hands and pulls her lower cover out again! I can't see IT, but I'm sure as hell close! Not to mention it's very suggestive in that position! She then quickly changes positions to lay on her belly while while facing us and starts rubbing her oppai against the floor!

I simply can't believe my eyes at this moment! I had no idea Sona-Kaichou was capable of doing such erotic things! Either Buchou really inspired her to go all out, or being sexy is the nature of all Devil women! Not that her nipples has slipped out yet, but I look on hoping that'll change! Not that what I'm seeing right now isn't to die for! I'm sure Saji's enjoying this even more then I am! I'm really happy for him too, not just myself!

**Iphis: **"The sight of your humiliation is driving my heart mad! Sadly we're done here and need to keep going. So you can stop, for now!"

Already?! I know there are things to be done, but I wanted her sexy dancing to continue a lot longer! Just like with Buchou she said it when I felt it could've got a lot better! Although it was because of Buchou's dancing the first time that I know it could've gotten better! Saji of course looks even more disappointed then me.

Looking back at Sona-Kaichou, she looks far more relieved to hear she's done then Buchou was. She does a big sigh as she stands back up. And while her face has gotten less red, she still holds herself as if feeling violated. She also starts to cover up her important bits in embarrassment. Since she knows she can't get dressed again, this is the best she can do. But even seeing her cover up in embarrassment is really sexy!

****Serafall:** **"There's no need to cover up now, Sona-chan. Everyone here has already seen your body in that skimpy outfit. And in a lot of ways at that! There's nothing to hide anymore, so you're only making it more embarrassing for yourself. Although I have to say you look really cute trying to hide it all!"

Leviathan-sama once again says something that makes Sona-Kaichou's face get dyed red. I can't blame her for feeling embarrassed, but I was thinking she looks cute doing that too! But after she said that, Sona-Kaichou stopped trying to hide it all. I guess she didn't want to embarrass herself anymore then she already has. But even so, getting to see it all is naturally a turn on all the same!

**Rias: **"Alright, now that Sona and I have danced for you, what now?"

As Buchou asks her question I look at her! She's still wearing the same outfit as Sona-Kaichou! And it's not getting any less hot seeing her that exposed!

**Iphis: **"That's a good question! As I said before, there were a number of things I had planned to have you girls do! At first I was just going to have you dance in that bewitching outfit, as I was jealous of Unas! But when dancer number 2 came along and stood up for you, I though since she feels for you, she can suffer like you did! After seeing how much aura I got from the Dragons and you 2 thanks to your dancing, and given that you both pleased me in different ways, I've decided! One after the other, more and more of you girls are going to dance in the same outfit!"

The moment she said that everyone reacted with shock! Well, not everyone. Akeno-san and Xenovia like always are completely fine with this. Akeno-san looks happy as she holds her mouth laughing. Xenovia holds her hand in the shape of a fist while having determination in her eyes. Koneko-chan and Tsubaki-senpai just stood there with red faces while also shivering. They're both trying to keep their cool, but they're clearly terrified of doing that. Asia and Irina seemed especially embarrassed by what she said. Makes sense since it's them we're talking about.

That all aside, am I really going to get to see all the girls who're cursed dance in the same skimpy outfit?! I was already really happy to hear that they'd be doing things to please my perverted desires! But that's something I never would've saw coming! To see everyone of them pretty much naked and dancing so erotically! I don't think a whole year of going rounds each day is going to be enough for me to put that behind me! I'm definitely on board with this!

**Sona: **"Just how far do you have to go?! First Rias, then me, now you're saying this to everyone?! I can't stand by and allow this!"

**Rias: **"Same goes for me! And don't think you can just keep telling us you'll violate us if we don't comply to get what you want! If we don't finish this, you'll never be free!"

**Sona: **"Exactly! And if you do something like that to us, you'll get nowhere! So unless you want to stay here, we find another way to do this!"

Wow! I can't believe how assertive Buchou and Kaichou are being! They were able to endure doing it themselves, but they've put their foot down on letting the others do it. They really are kind kings! But they are right, where would things go if Iphis just started raping them? She'd still be trapped in this room forever.

**Iphis: **"An interesting theory. Except I've already collected aura for my Dragon, and no amount of time passing will take it away. And even if forcing myself or anything on you won't work to give me more from you, I can still have the fun of doing such! I can just keep doing so until you break and finally do as I say! I've already waited here for centuries while unable to move, I think I can wait a little longer while enjoying your delightful bodies!

...She makes a good point there! A terrifying one, but a good one! And with her words, Buchou and Kaichou each lost their confidence. I can't blame them in the least for that! But in hindsight, I could see myself being trapped in here and still be happy if I could have my way with so many beautiful girls!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! And once again you girls have learned your place! What?! Did you really think I would take you 2 seriously while dressed in those skimpy outfits?! You can try to act prideful all you want, but the clothes make the women! And yours make you nothing but my playthings!"

The moment she said that, Buchou and Kaichou's faces got really red again while they both had their heads down in shame. They're both gripping their hands and shaking them as well. They're clearly frustrated, but they also stop doing that while lifting their shoulders a bit. It looks like they were afraid to be angry at her. Which given the circumstances is understandable. To make things worst, Iphis has a point. I was a little surprised by how bold they both were. But when you take a good look at what they're wearing! Well, it is a little hard to take them seriously.

**Iphis: **"Now then, who should go next?! HM? I know, let's go with you, Fallen Angel!"

She's talking about Akeno-san! She's going to dance skimpy clad next?! If it's her we're talking about, the phrases "A feast for the eyes!" and "Please can something slip out!" both come to mind! I look over at Akeno-san, it doesn't look like she minds at all. In fact, it looks like she'd be happy to do it!"

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, so I'm next to do the dance for the Dragon?"

**Iphis: **"Indeed! Not only is your body one that peeks my interest, but you've been smiling the whole time the other 2 were dancing. While you being amused by it all might've helped me as I collected aura from you, I prefer my women to be humiliated and frightened rather then entertained! Lets see how well you deal with being on the other side of things!"

The grass is always greener on the other side! I definitely can't wait to see Akeno-san dance around in that skimpy outfit! And since it's her doing it, that must mean the dance is going to be extra sexy! Because while I love all the girls, none of them can compare to her when it comes to arousing a man's desires! She just has a natural talent for that when it comes to both actions and words!

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, how embarrassing. I hope I can dance well enough for satisfaction. But that little outfit looks like it will be tricky to get on by myself. Would you like to help me get it on, Issei-kun?"

Akeno-san links her arm with mine while saying that! She's even pushing her oppai against me back and forth! Does she really mean that?! I can help her get changed into that tiny outfit?! I can't begin to describe the joy that makes me feel! I was already excited to have her dance in it! But now she's saying I can see her get undressed and help put that little on her too?! Obviously I want to say yes, but I feel an ominous presence as she's near me! I look at Buchou and she doesn't look happy at all! Same with Asia, Koneko-chan, and Xenovia!

**Rias: **"Just what do you think you're doing, Akeno? As I recall, dressing skimpy is something you've done before, and quite easily."

As Buchou says that, I recall that time she and Akeno were each putting on sexy clothes to see who I thought was better! Akeno walked out in something rivalling the outfit she's being asked to wear now in skimpiness! And she went into the changing room and came out really fast! Now that I think about it, if her talent for putting on such things is that great, just how great is her talent for dancing in it?! As I'm thinking this, Buchou and Akeno-san are staring at each other with unfriendly looks! I think I can even see sparks between them!

****Grayfia: ****"Rias-sama, Akeno, please don't say such indecent things. Dancing in that outfit is required, but you talking about your private life is not. So please calm down and continue with your duties. And there will be no changing in front of anyone here."

Luckily we have Grayfia-san here to break it up. The moment she got between them, Akeno-san let go of me, then she and Buchou both started to blush. I guess acting that way in front Grayfia-san of all people would make them feel like they should be ashamed of doing things like this.

**Iphis: **"As amusing as your jealously and insulting each other is, there's some dancing I want to see! So get to it before I change your clothes!"

She says some erotic yet creepy things like always! Though this time she seemed not perverted, but annoyed. That aside, it's time for Akeno-san's skimpy clad belly dancing next! No real man could possibly not be excited for that!

**Note: Part 2 will be coming up next. I hope to get it out in 8 to 9 days. It's almost done, but I have some new games I'll be playing so who knows. Nevertheless, as you saw here we have a lot more belly dancing to be done! In case you lost count of the dancers as you were counting the oppai swings, there's still 6 more! Now I know some of you are probably wondering, where's Nishiura? If you read his POV, the end of it highly suggested he'd be back and thus you were expecting him. You're going to have to wait and see when it comes to him. Just thought I'd answer that question since I know a lot of you were going wonder that unless you forgot while reading this. And to show you I can answer a question. I'm sorry, but you all disappointed me a lot. Not 1 person answered a single one of my questions at the end of Unas's POV. I said you didn't have to because I didn't wanna sound forceful and make you feel you had to. But I didn't think nobody would answer it at all. I got 2 comments for that chapter, and neither of them were even related to the questions. I'm not saying I'm going to stop writing this because of that, I love doing this. But seriously guys, dick move.  
**

**(To be continued)**


	9. I'm Searching for Breasts Again! Part 2

**(High School DxD: I'm Searching for Breasts Again! Part 2)**

**Part 1**

Like with Buchou and Sona-Kaichou, Leviathan-sama handed Akeno-san a belly dancing outfit that would fit her just as well as theirs did them! She walked into the changing tent to put hers on like they did! But she didn't seem troubled by it like them. In fact, just before she went in she looked back at me and winked! Akeno-san has always had a talent for naughty things like this! That mixed with her perfect body will make this all the more delightful! And if Buchou and Sona-Kaichou were able to dance like they did while being embarrassed by it, how good will Akeno-san's be?! I stand here wondering that as she goes in! And in no time after going in she came back out wearing my favorite belly dancing outfit!

**Issei, ****Genshirou, Iphis, & ****Ainippe: **"Whoa!" One again we all shout out in sync!

I knew Akeno-san was going to look great, but imagining can never measure up to seeing it for real! Although she still has her hair in a ponytail, everything she wore before is gone! Her legs have nothing but those rings like Buchou and Kaichou! Her arms have just the wristbands of course! Her wonderful belly is of course exposed from top to bottom! Like the others, her most private areas are the only covered places! Her outstanding oppai hang there with everything except their nipples out! What makes that great isn't just that they're big, they're even bigger then Buchou's! Of course Buchou's have things that make them better too! But to see Akeno-san's nipples the only parts of them covered! To see those soft, bouncy, and elastic oppai practically begining to fall out of that top! I'm so grateful for this no nose bleed spell! Not only will her dancing be erotic, more bouncing girls will be feeding my eyes! With it as loose as the other outfits, the danger of a nip slip is really high again! I know it won't happen, but still! And while I won't get to see that, I can still see down below! As seen before, the front of her waist is completely visible! As is much of the skin down below it! There we see her crotch lining exposed! Every time I look down there even knowing otherwise, the thought of a special area being seen comes to mind! But to be fair it's the only thing you can't see down there! That cover down there looks smaller every time I see it! Same with the stings holding it up! And of course, last but not least, we can't forget about Akeno-san's yet to be seen butt! A yet that's soon to happen!

That night Buchou danced around this skimpy clad was a miracle I though I'd never get to experience again! Yet not only has she done in it again, she's one of 2 and soon to be 3 girls I've seen do it now! Come to think of it, Akeno-san did say once she didn't mind being the third. And I have to say I don't mind her being that right now either! I bet I'll be going rounds for weeks after seeing her dance like this! And even then she won't be the last one I see doing it here!

**Akeno:** "Ara-ara, this outfit certainly makes me feel free. So what do you think, Issei-kun? Do I look good in it?"

Out of nowhere, Akeno-san asks me that while giving me another wink! Like I thought, she really doesn't seem to mind being dressed like that at all! She seems rather happy to be dressed like that! That makes 2 of us!

**Issei: **"Good?! You look great, Akeno-san! No, wonderful! Thank you so much for letting me see this!"

I just had to let her know everything I was thinking! Buchou didn't even ask me to tell her, yet I did! So when Akeno-san actually asked me, what else would I do?!

**Akeno:** "Ufufu, I'm so happy to hear you say that. Do you think I look better then Buchou in this?"

...That on the other hand was question I didn't want to be asked. While I've talked about which girl I prefer in what scenario with Matsuda and Motohama before, I suck at telling the girls directly. Not that I could really decide who's better here anyways. As I'm looking at Akeno-san, her sight leaves me and moves to someone else. I turn to where she's looking and it was Buchou she was staring at. And Buchou doesn't look happy to have heard what she said!

**Rias: **"You've taken your joking too far there, Akeno! Of course Issei thinks I look better! Even after seeing me in this outfit for the second time, he couldn't wait to tell me how much he loved it! It's your first time wearing it and he didn't respond until you asked for it."

Buchou's angry face got replaced with a smug one as she talked back to Akeno-san. She did this while holding her hip with one hand and slapping her other on her chest! Because she's still wearing that skimpy outfit, her oppai bounced from her doing that! No matter how you look at it, Buchou looks outstanding when she's dressed like that! But of course I couldn't forget about Akeno-san, especially when I'm suppose to be enjoying her right now! But as I look back at her, her happy face now had a scowl on it as she looked at Buchou. It doesn't look she appreciated what she said at all.

**Akeno:** "It would seem your memory and the outfit you're wearing are equal in what they can hold. Same goes for the thought you put into things. As I recall, Issei-kun clearly stated he didn't get to say what he said last time. Sounds to me like he was just trying to make sure you didn't feel unappreciated. Which plays into my next point well. Him not saying anything until I asked for a reply sounds more like I left him speechless. Considering I'm the third women he's seen in this outfit, that's saying something. Something a lot more then him having something to say since the first time he saw you and only said it now."

And Akeno-san's confident smile returns with a vengeance. She really let Buchou have it there. And based on what she said I was right. She does like being the third. But I think that was rather mean of her to say that. True, I was speechless when I first saw her in that near nothing belly dancing outfit! But I didn't say what I said to Buchou out of pity. I just never got to properly thank her for doing this for me last time and felt compelled to do so! If I could speak myself back then, I'd probably would've still been speechless! That aside, they both are still giving each other a death glare!

**Grayfia: **"Rias-sama, Akeno, now is hardly the time to be fighting with each other. Please argue over who Issei-sama likes more after all is said and done."

And just like she did when Buchou arguing with Riser that one time, Grayfia-san steps to calm them both down. They both went from having angry faces to panicking ones when she did that. Now they're both looking away while blushing. They both look very cute because of that! And that only makes them look sexier in those outfits!

**Serafall: **"Be that as it may, it's good to see you girls being so confident instead of bashful. You all look absolutely lovely dressed as you are! So there's nothing to be ashamed of! Same goes for you, Sona-chan! You should take lessons from Akeno-chan on how to enjoy dancing like this!"

Sona-Kaichou blushed even more while covering herself a bit after Leviathan-sama said that. Seeing her like that just makes me want to stare at her skimpy clad self more! And what makes it better is she only covered herself for a moment as she must've remembered that covering herself like that only makes her look more pitiful! I get tempted to look by her shyness, and then get to see it in full! But while I enjoy that, she looks of at me in anger for it! Not just me, she does the same to Saji, but even more so! We both turn back to Akeno-san because of that! Not that looking at her instead is a bad thing!

**Ainippe: **"I completely agree! While it's adorable to see such beautiful women being shy while dressed like this, seeing her confident about it is even better! It's like a beautiful Goddess has descended and is gracing us with sight of her true self!"

What Ainippe just said makes me think she must be a poet! Shy girls are great, they makes you wonder how they'll react if you do something! But when a girl's confident, it's like she's inviting you over for something special!

**Asia: **"So Issei-san likes confident girls?! ...I guess Kiryuu did say while me being cute and shy is nice, bold girls would get ahead of me! But I don't think I can wear something like that with a mind set like that! Let alone while I dance!"

**Xenovia: **"Don't look down on yourself, Asia! Ise's a pervert who dreams of having a harem remember. That means he wants all kinds of girls. So shy and confident are both with in his sights."

I don't really appreciate the "pervert" comment, but Xenovia's right! I definitely like all kinds of girls! So if I could get both a shy and confident one, that would be the best!

**Iphis: **"A confident woman! Those words spoken in said order makes my skin crawl! I thought you were just trying to hide how shy you were, but to think I've found a woman who's enjoying what was suppose to be sexual torment! You better be able to dance in a very lustful way to compensate for this, or I'll be very angry!"

Whoa! This is the first time I've seen her angry since we came here! She did show a bit of anger when she talked about how it was for her growing up as a boy earlier. But this is entirely different and is truly scary! And with how creepy she is, who knows what she'll do when angry! But I don't think I'll have to worry about that since there's no way Akeno-san dancing won't reach satisfaction levels! Speaking of which, she's already starting!

She starts by turning around and showing us her no longer yet to be seen butt! While wrapping her arms around her oppai, she starts moving her lower body back and forth while still showing us her butt! She got faster and faster as she did this, then she quickly turned around! It was at that moment that she quickly took her arms off her oppai and flung her upper body forward! It was like she was trying to throw them to me as she quickly made them bounce like crazy! It still amazes me how the girls keep them from bouncing out! But even in, those oppai are wonderful! As they settle down, she started to really shake her lower body and show off her crotch lining! She even bended her legs somewhat while doing it, and then on her tip toes too! She did this in a number of ways, even bending 1 leg more so then the other! Now while holding her arms under her oppai, she starts rotating them counter clockwise! It's like she's trying to offer them! Then while still rotating them, she starts spinning around to her right! Although she swung around the back pretty fast, she slows down a lot every time she and her rotating oppai faced us! And since she's rotating against the rotation of her oppai, this is causing them to bounce in very erotic ways that they just shouldn't be able to stay in that top! When rotating in the same direction, the back of her oppai go right while the front twists over to the left! When opposite from each other, they really swing to the left! She then stops to show us her butt as she rotates it! But it wasn't like the rotations from before, she stands on her tiptoes, and as she moves her hips to the left she bends over a bit, and then goes tip toes as she moves them to the right!

I knew Akeno-san's dancing was going to be erotic, but I could never have seen this coming! She's showing off her body in a lot of very show offy ways! The way she rotates her butt is really showing off her cheeks as the muscles tighten and soften! You think after how many times she's done it, I'd be more prepared for her to really show it all off! But I just can't seem to get used to it, not that I'm complaining!

**Akeno:** "Ufufu, well everyone? What do you think so far?"

And once again she surprises me! I never would've thought Akeno-san herself would ask while she's dancing! Even though she asked earlier when she came out, it's still a surprise! She really doesn't mind being seen dressed like this as she dances like that! It's no wonder she can bring out her bodies charm to this extent! She even looks right at me and winks!

**Issei: **"You...You're...You're dancing is the best, Akeno-san! I can't even describe how great it is!"

The moment she winked at me I just had to say it! The sexy aura she's giving off is entirely different from Buchou and Sona-Kaichou's! While they were both amazing without question, there's just something special about hers! As I said before, being shy like them makes you think of them moaning as you squeeze their oppai! But one who's welcoming you like this, well it's just like Ainippe said! It's like a Goddess has descended to offer me something!

**Irina: **"I know you said Issei-kun likes all kinds of girls, Xenovia. And Lord knows that's true given his impure dream of having a harem. But that last comment of his where he struggled to speak in the beginning suggests Akeno-san is right about leaving him speechless until spoken to. Maybe you should work on being more confident in yourself, Asia-san. While I don't condone erotic behavior, it's definitely far more pure for a man to want a woman who's not acting helpless!"

...I guess I did sound a little speechless there. But when a woman with a body like Akeno-san's dances like that while dressed as she is and then asks you what you think, you'd feel like a lot more then just 1 arrow has struck your heart! But as awesome as bold and sexy girls are, I still love cute and shy ones too!

**Xenovia: **"You got it all wrong, Irina. I heard from Kiryuu before that the 2 different kinds just decided if a man is giving or receiving something special. They're left speechless when they don't know what's next, and left shouting in excitement when the girl is the one who doesn't know. They're the 2 sides of the coin that is a man's mind. And how can you say loving an innocent girl is impure and still call yourself an Angel? Self-Proclaiming Angel sounds more accurate to me!"

**Irina: **"Wh...What...What did you just call me?!

**Xenovia: **"Well with how often you boast about being an Angel, one might feel an urge to call you out. Especially with moments like this when you fail at being one."

**Irina: **"I'm Michael-sama's Ace! The Archangel who now stands in place of the Lord entrusted the role of Angel to me himself!"

**Xenovia: **"And as he admitted during the peace conference when he said he was wrong to banish me and Asia, even he makes mistakes."

It sounds like Xenovia and Irina are going to be fighting for awhile. But I'm far too distracted by Akeno-san's unholy dancing! How ironic. And it only gets better when she stares at me and winks! I shed tears of joy as I watch her! Not just from the beautiful sight, but because she's enjoying me seeing her like this! I also noticed she's looking somewhere else at times too. I guess she still wants to see the look on Buchou's face. I can guess Buchou's going to be pinching my face again later, but I wouldn't be a man if that stopped me from enjoying this!

Akeno-san bends over and lets us see her oppai hang! She also bended over enough for us to see her butt even as she faces us! It was then that she started spanking herself! She spanks 1 cheek at a time! And when she spanks the left or the right, the same one of her oppai is bounced up and down! She then turned around and bended over again! Not only could I see her oppai hanging from between her legs, she was bending down to the point her head was upside down! This allows me to see them hanging in a whole new way! Not to mention seeing her bend this much is really showing off her cheeks and crotch lining! And it only got better as she continued to spank herself as her oppai bounced in sync! She then started rubbing her cheeks down and around her legs and back up to grope her oppai! She does this while shaking her hips as she continues to bend forward! And she gropes herself in all kinds of ways! Pushing them in and out from her, twisting them like crazy, letting them swing back and forth from her face and legs! She even made an opening between them so she could wink at me through them! Just goes to show how big they are if they hang that low! But even better then the wink was the fact she slipped her left hand through the opening! And she didn't just do it for the sake of slipping it through, she reached through and started rubbing her special area! Akeno-san was now masturbating through her oppai while bending over with her legs spread!

She continued to masturbate while still shaking her hips when suddenly "BAM"! She quickly stood up straight again only to fall to the floor on her back! And she ripped her arm out of her cleavage just as fast, so her oppai are bouncing like I've seen oppai bounce before! And she didn't just wait for them to stop! She lifted her upper body and started spreading her legs for a splits, given another good view of her cheeks! But she didn't just bring them out to the side, she brought them from front to back so she could kneel up and then she front flipped forward while spreading her legs again! Giving another good really good view of her crotch lining as she landed on her back again! And her oppai just bounce away!

This is...I don't have the words for it! Azazel-sensei told me once that a Fallen Angle's body was made for seduction! We both agreed that even then hers had a seductive charm beyond even that! What we didn't talk about was how seductive her usage of it was! It's on a whole other level as well! While I wouldn't dare say Akeno-san's body has Buchou's beat altogether, her talent for this is definitely leaning in that direction!

**Asia: **"...I'm feeling more and more overwhelmed by Buchou and Akeno-san's developed bodies! Mine aren't nearly big enough to do things like this!"

**Xenovia: **"Would you please stop saying things like that, Asia! Busty and not busty women both have things to offer. It all comes down to how you use what you've got. Trust me, when it's your turn you'll do great. Ise's sure to love it."

And of course Asia thinks little of herself and Xenovia comes in to try and raise her spirit. That seems to a running gag now. Although how you use it is normally a phrase used for men. But now that she mentioned it, all the girls will be dancing dressed like that for me! I was so captivated by what I was seeing now that I forgot what's coming next! But I can't let Asia of all people do it!

**Rossweisse: **"You girls really need to stop talking as if how good you look is the only problem here! Do you girls not realize how shameful it is to have dance like that while dressed like that?! There are boundaries a woman should never cross!"

You'd think after all this time Rossweisse would give up on that. But I can't say she's wrong this time. I really don't want Asia to have to dress like that and dance like that! She shouldn't be doing something so perverted! Xenovia really is too okay with this too. But I guess that's what I like about her! If she wants to dance in an outfit like that for me, I can't possibly say no!

**Ainippe: **"Would you give it a rest already! This is the greatest joy life has to offer, and you're constantly against it. You'd think the 2 times I said you'd never get a lover like that, you'd learn. Is it an act that you want a lover and cry about it so we pity you and thus listen to you? Because it's not working."

And for the third time since we came here, Rossweisse got reminded that she doesn't have boyfriend. She goes silent again after hearing that. I don't think she'll be able to come back after hearing that 3 times in 1 day. Especially with how hard Ainippe let her have it this time. Although her question is a very valid one. But I still need to make sure Asia doesn't end up dancing too! Maybe I can speed this up by trying to enjoy it more!

Now she really starts shaking her hips as she rotates her oppai in sync! The bouncing oppai and crotch lining is ever pleasant to see! But what made it really erotic was as she was rotating them, she eventually started to lick her own oppai as they bounced up! Every time they went up they were rubbed against her tongue as it hangs out! She then starts to turn around while still shaking it up just as much! Given another wonderful view of her cheeks! It was then that she quickly bent back far enough for us to see not only her oppai, but her crotch too! After her oppai finished bouncing they landed right on her face! It was then that I saw them moving a bit, I guess she's doing it with he faces! But then I saw something around the sides, it was her tongue! It was then that she used her hands to make an opening between her oppai again! And I could see her licking between them! It was then that she used her right hand to make the opening while putting the left hand in! She then brought it out, but it was absolutely dripping with saliva! She then took that same hand and slipped it under her front cover as she rubbed down there hard! She then started to stand up straight again, and as soon as we could see her butt again she was reaching between her legs to rub underneath the back! I can see saliva all over it!

I didn't think Akeno-san's dancing could get any sexier then this! It was at that moment as she faced away as she reached down and started rubbing up both her legs and then rubbed her front and back with a different hand along the way! As she rubbed up her body she brings each hand up and under the armpit of the other arm! I had no idea what she was doing, but then she grabbed the sting connecting the front and back on both sides! It was then she started pulling it up! She was taking off her top! She slipped it off right over her head! Akeno-san in now completely topless! We'd see her raw oppai if she was facing us! She didn't bring her arms back down after taking it off, and is bouncing her now bare oppai left and right while swinging her skimpy top around above her head! She then takes a peak behind her and then threw the top to me! I caught it! I was now holding the skimpy top that had Akeno-san's oppai in them! It felt so amazing to touch this because of that! But more importantly, she's topless and doesn't even have anything to wear up there now! It was then she let her hair down! She started to wave it around along with her oppai! When she stopped, her feet were moving into a position for turning around! And her hands are at the sides completely unready to cover herself! Would she really turn around like that?! It was then that she did and bounced her oppai up! I was sure I was going to see her nipples then! But strands of her hair came down the front and were covering them, even as she bounced them!

**Iphis: **"ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Everything you're doing lights a spark in my heart as great as the lightning your kind creates! But seeing you enjoy it is driving me mad like never before! I've decided to wait until all you girls have had your turn and to only do something more if I didn't have enough aura then! But if you keep this up without suffering from it, I'll be giving into my lust to feed myself down below! So stop and move on, or keep going and keep coming!"

As I watched Akeno-san dance get sexier and skimpier, I started to think I'd pass out from crying too much instead of the usual nose bleed! But my excitement came with a quite a shock afterwards, and I don't mean the good kind! While seeing her like this was the absolute best, the thought of her getting raped was the worst! It's not just me, Akeno-san who was smiling the whole time finally showed a pale and terrified face! She definitely didn't want that to happen so she stopped!

Akeno-san walks over here while covering her chest! Even though I can't see as much now, seeing her do that is still very sexy! And while she looked scared of Iphis as she walked over here, something I can't blame her for, her expression changed as soon as Iphis couldn't see her face. She was smiling at me as she got closer! She winks at me as she presses her oppai in and out, then lifts them up and down! I thought she was going to pass me, but as soon as she was next to me she turned and suddenly threw her head piece around me to pull me in for a hug!

**Akeno:** "Ara-ara, I can't believe I took my top off. Being forced to dance like that really got to me for me to do something so embarrassing. Would you mind putting it back on, Issei-kun? If you prefer me like this, could you at least cover them with your hands?

**(Breast press)**

As she whispers all those seductive words into my ears, she pushes them against me even harder! Akeno-san's acting shy and helpless, but I can tell by the way she sounds that she's enjoying this just as much as me! She's even blowing in my ear! If she wants my hands to act as her chest cover, how could I possibly say no to her when she's in such need?! And thanks to that no nose bleed spell, I'll be able to hold onto them for as long as I want! My hands were moving towards her oppai without thinking! But just as I was about to touch them, Buchou quickly separated us.

**Rias: **"She said you're done! So cut it out! And put this back on! I can't believe you went as far as to strip in front of everyone. Have you no shame, Akeno?"

After she separated us, Buchou took the top from my hand and threw it back at Akeno-san. I wasn't happy about her separating us or giving that back. But I did get to see her oppai bounces again! Even though the hair was still in the way, that was still divine!

**Akeno:** "Ufufu, whatever do you mean? If it's okay for the king to do it, it should be for the queen. Don't you remember how you went bottomless when you danced for Unas?"

The moment Akeno-san mentioned that, Buchou's face turned red like never before. Her hands were the same when it came to shaking. That was at least the second most embarrassing moment for her that night. To be reminded of that, and to have many new faces hear it too. If they weren't under Iphis's curse and Grayfia-san wasn't here, Demonic magic would definitely be colliding right now!

**Grayfia: **"How many times must I break you 2 up before you behave? We have a situation at hand right now. You need 2 can't afford to fight, not that you should be at all. Akeno, given the circumstances I'll over look what you did since it was a big help. But I best not see you doing such a thing because you can again. As for you, Rias-sama, I think we need to have a talk with your mother after this."

I don't know how she keeps doing it, but Grayfia-san always makes her voice sound calm and her face only a bit angry, but she still gives off a frightening aura! Both Buchou and Akeno-san see it too as their faces turn pale! Akeno-san didn't waste a second and quickly got her top back on and put her hair back in a ponytail. She really is good at getting things on and off. I'm a little sad that I didn't get to see her nipples because of her hair, but with what else I've seen I'm much happier then sad! Her dancing was definitely the best I've ever seen! Sorry to say that, Buchou! And speaking of Buchou, I'm guessing Grayfia-san means they need to talk to her mother about her getting bottomless. No doubt that's going to be unpleasant!

**Iphis: **"You won't get to talk with anyone outside this room if we don't get this over with! Now who's going to go next?!"

That's right! We still have several more girls to dance for me skimpy clad! So who is Iphis going to pick next?!

**Xenovia: **"I'll go next."

Xenovia said that without even hesitating! Didn't think someone would actually volunteers to go next! But Xenovia looks happy to do it. And I'd be happy to see her do it!

**Iphis: **"You most certainly will not! I could tell from the beginning that none of this bothered you. In fact, you've made it clear that you'd be delighted to dance for us! I already put up with that once just now with the Fallen Angel, I'm not doing it twice in a row! But since the Dragons did really enjoy it, and wanting to do it seems to make the aura I get from you women even better, I'll let you go second to next. Just so you're nowhere near the last performance."

Man, this woman really hates the woman she makes dance enjoy it. The mummy man really enjoyed humiliating them too, but he didn't hate them being delighted by it. He absolutely loved it when Akeno-san welcomed us into her oppai! That aside, Xenovia is going after who comes next. So that leaves Koneko-chan, Irina, and Tsubaki-senpai! I won't let her make Asia dance if the time comes.

**Iphis: **"Now before I decide who's next, I have another question. The Fallen Angel referred to herself as a queen and said Gremory was the king. I know a female loving woman when I see one, so I know it's not some sex game you 2 play. What did she mean by that?"

**Rias: **"A Devil and their peerage are ranked via chess pieces."

**Iphis: **"Chess pieces?"

**Sona:** "Chess is a type of game. 2 people move small figures, like little statues around a board while treating it as a battle field. All the statues or pieces as we call them have names, and the one that you can't lose without losing the game is called the king. Thus we Devils who own the peerage are called the king, and our servants are named after other pieces. The queen is one of them."

**Iphis: **"I think I understand. If that's the case, what are the pieces you all represent and who is your king?"

**Xenovia: **"I'm Rias-Buchou's knight."

**Asia: **"I'm her Bishop."

**Koneko: **"Her Rook."

**Tsubaki:** "I'm Sona-Kaichou's queen."

**Irina: **"As you heard earlier, I'm an Angel. So I'm just a friend rather then a peerage member."

**Iphis: **"Very well then. Since I did both kings one after the other, I'll do the same with the queens! To put it simply, you're next, queen of Sitri!"

And it's decided! So Tsubaki-senpai's next?! I have zero problems with that! She's absolutely gorgeous! Her body in that outfit is a yes/yes scenario! Not to mention with how huge her oppai are, we'll be seeing a lot in that little top!

**Tsubaki:** "M...M...Me?! I..I knew I'd be doing it eventually! The chance I wouldn't be picked before you had enough aura was slim! But for me to dance wearing that nothing in front of so many people! ...It has to be done! Kaichou did it, and so did Rias-san! I'll...I'll...I'll do my best!"

And there's no resistance from her to boot! Like Sona-Kaichou, I can't see her naked every night! So I can't wait to see what she looks like in that skimpy outfit as she dances!

**Part 2**

Once again we have someone changing into the outfit in that tent! This is going to be the forth time now! And even after that, we'll still only be halfway there! No wait, Asia doesn't count. I'll completely refuse to watch if she tries to make her dance so skimpy! But as for Tsubaki-senpai doing it! You can bet any amount of money I'm going to be eyeing that like crazy! Although since her personality is a lot like Sona-Kaichou's, it's obvious like her she won't be able to dance to the degree that Akeno-san did. But like Sona-Kaichou, she'll probably be determined to it amazingly for everyone's sake like she did! I could be wrong, but we're about to find out as the tent once again unzips! With that lovely sound came the even more lovely sight of Tsubaki-senpai's skimpy belly dancing outfitted body!

**Issei, ****Genshirou, Iphis, & ****Ainippe: **"Whoa!"

Although I saw her like I did Kaichou during the magic girl event, I still feel overwhelming delight seeing what I'm seeing! Like Sona-Kaichou, Tsubaki-senpai is wearing nothing she had on before except for her glasses! Although nothing in her hair like she did! Her beautiful arms and legs are all exposed with only the basic legs rings and wristbands on the ends of them! And of course she has a breath taking belly exposed before us to go along with them! Like those before her, she only has coverage on her private areas! This of course means her lovely large oppai are exposed with only little labels covering the nipples! Labels I would love to peel off! Even knowing they were going to be, I can't believe how big they are! I can't tell the exact size of them just by looking like Motohama, but I tell tell there size is somewhere around Buchou and Akeno-san's level! That makes me wonder, will she be able to keep them in?! I'm guessing she'll be as good as Kaichou, but hers were much smaller! Her keeping them from bouncing out doesn't mean anything when it comes to those! That means they could end up slipping out! But that aside, I take a good look at her down below too! Like always, a waistband that doesn't go around to the front, a cover that doesn't hide almost all of the skin going down from there, and just little strings holding it up! This of course leads to a lot of crotch lining getting shown! Every time I look down there I hope to see IT, since it's so easy to think you will! But one thing I will see is how nice her butt cheeks are when she turns around!

Tsubaki-senpai definitely doesn't disappoint when it comes to excitement! If only I could see her and Sona-Kaichou's bodies all the time! I'd love to have both of them in my harem! But the chances of that happening are about as slim as her keeping her oppai from becoming fully exposed! Since I'm not likely going to see this again, I've got to set my memory bands to HD record!

**Serafall: **"You look amazing just like the other girls, Tsubaki-chan! You can't possibly match Sona-chan, but being below her doesn't mean anything! Make sure to be as cute and sexy as you can when dancing! That's the best way to do it!"

And Leviathan-sama gets in another embarrassing but true comment! Even after seeing 3 girls like this today, I just keep getting left in awe from what I see! And that's before the sexy belly dancing even starts!

**Ainippe: **"I must say, not a single one of you Devil girls leave me anything but astounded by how good you look very much naked! I hope you Lady Tsubaki can show everyone the greatness of a woman's body in your sexy dance like the others!"

And Ainippe of course gives the erotic lesbian comments like before! Even if she can't give us something as good as Akeno-san's dance, that's not an embarrassment! Well, actually it is since she danced pretty much completely unembarrassed!

**Xenovia: **"She'd better. My turn was skipped for hers when she didn't even want it. So the 4th performance better be a good one."

Well that's a first. Before Xenovia was just amazed by what she saw and was trying to comfort Asia when ever she was feeling down. But it sounds like she's a bit upset this time. Did she really wanna be the next to dance that badly? I definitely won't say no to that like Iphis did! But I don't see why.

**Irina: **"Are you actually disappointed that it's not you, Xenovia?! Any sane girl would be worrying about the fact they're going be next to do this right now!"

**Xenovia: **"Most girls haven't decided who they're going to have a baby with. And given all the girls Ise has his eyes on, mainly Buchou and Akeno-Fukubuchou who's danced, I need to show him what I can do. Otherwise he won't even notice me and will just look at them."

Xenovia is still set on that whole baby thing? I can't say I hate that, except for what happened when she attempted that. And making a scene in front of the whole class. But regardless of all that, my nose ends up bleeding like crazy when even she tries to seduce me! I already wondered how she would dance for me with great anticipation! But just what is she going to do when she's impatient to do it?!

Regardless of what Xenovia's will be like, right now I need to and will be focusing on Tsubaki-senpai! Everyone is doing that, and it looks like she can only focus on how humiliating this is. Just like Sona-Kaichou, she struggles to not move her arms to cover herself up. Although she might be having it worst, given that she's shaking so much her oppai are bouncing a bit! Then again that could just be due to the size difference between them!

**Sona:** "I'm forever grateful that you're doing this for all of our sake, Tsubaki. If it helps, you do look good."

Out of nowhere, Sona-Kaichou says to Tsubaki-senpai what she said to her when she first put it on. Was that a joke, or was it punishment for her saying that earlier? Either way I didn't expected her to say something like that. And it would seem Tsubaki-senpai didn't either, because she's blushing even more and looks flat out shocked. She flinched so hard after hearing that-that her oppai bounced a lot more! She quickly realized that and wrapped her arms around them to stop them. She kept covering them like that, but when she looked back at us she quickly let go! She must've just remembered we're suppose to see them, but didn't remember not to make them bounce like crazy again! She realized that too and grabbed them to stop them! Although nothing slipped out there, I'm still hoping!

**Iphis: **"YES! That's what I want to see! You don't just have the body of a Goddess, you have a very bashful nature to go with it! It's good to see not all queens don't suffer from humiliate! Speaking of which, while the kings may have the crown, it would appear the queens have something else!"

The moment Iphis said that, Tsubaki-senpai looked down at her oppai as she still held them after stopping the bouncing! She quickly let go again and they bounced again! She wanted to stop them again, but she only put her hands up for a second before stopping. I guess she didn't realize she was groping herself in front of everyone until Iphis said that. And I'm guessing the thing Iphis is saying she and Akeno-san have over Buchou and Sona-Kaichou is oppai! Although I'm too busy looking at Tsubaki-senpai to look at her, she probably showed a sigh of what she was talking about and that's when Tsubaki-senpai noticed she was groping herself! While Buchou and Sona-Kaichou oppai have many things that are their own, their queens definitely have bigger ones!

Although Tsubaki-senpai didn't stop her oppai from bouncing this time, they still didn't slip out! They didn't bounce too much that time, so maybe there's still hope for that! I know I shouldn't hope for it that much since who knows how embarrassed she'll be. But I wouldn't be a man if I didn't! And that would certainly help get this over with. Speaking of which, it looks like she's getting ready to dance! Let's see what a big breasts member of the Student Council can do!

She starts by turning and showing her left side, left side boob, and left side cheek to us in the process! She then slowly walks straight or to our left as she really turns her hips left and right! Showing off her crotch lining and butt cheeks move with each step! She even grabs her hair and keeps it out of the way! Since she's stepping left and right as she does this, her oppai move like that too! And as she moves her hips faster, so do they! She even started crouching down and up more and more with each step! This is causing her breasts to not just bounce left and right, but down and up too! She then turns to face us and still does the same movements! Now I can really see the crotch lining and movement of her lower body as she turns her hips and crotches! Same with her oppai as they bounce down and up moving left and right! As she got closer I didn't just see it all more, she started to move her upper body opposite to her hips in sync and at the same pace! Those oppai are bouncing like crazy! Then as she was stretching her right leg out to the left, she used it to kick off the ground and make herself spin around! I got a good view of the back again, but she spun around to her front so fast that her oppai were on the move again! But they didn't just bounce, she used the upper parts of her arms to hold them in place without her hands! This stopped them from bouncing far, but the force of her spin was so fast that it caused them to bounce back and forth in a confined space nearly without end!

At first her dancing seemed rather simple, but that part was a complete surprise! It doesn't look like they're going to slip out after that, but I really don't care! Tsubaki-senpai's dancing is erotic as hell! And if she's going to follow suit, it's only going to get sexier as time passes! Saji was jealous that I get to do so many erotic things with Buchou and the other girls from the Occult Research Club. But I think I'll be a bit jealous that he gets to be by Sona-Kaichou and Tsubaki-senpai after seeing them like this!

**Akeno:** "Ara-ara, even you're capable of such wonderful dancing, Tsubaki? Is this a sigh that the school council does things like this in their spare time? Or is this something you've been practicing for Yuuto-kun?"

And of course, Akeno-san cracks another joke. The moment she did, Tsubaki-senpai blushed even more and shook as if a cold shiver went up her spin. More jiggling oppai because of that! But what Akeno-san said reminded me that she has a crush on Kiba. Yet another reason to be jealous of the pretty boy! Even more so knowing he's probably not going to take advantage of the fact she likes him! Here I am seeing nearly all of her prefect body, and she's single! Yet I can't have her because she wants Kiba! If they were dating it wouldn't be so bad! But seeing her not taken and still out of reach just makes it worst!

**Xenovia: **"So that's it. I was surprised she was doing this well. I was sure given how she barely managed to except doing this even after those before her, that she'd be terrible. I was sure she'd do something like let her nipples slip out. But if she's doing it for Kiba, then a woman's determination for love is pushing her."

So Xenovia though about her nipple slipping out too? I mean when I think about, Asia also thought about it last time too. I'm sure that's a thought everyone had when Buchou first came out in that outfit! I had hoped for it more then once! But what does she mean by a woman's determination for love? Whatever it means, saying it made Tsubaki-senpai blush even more then the nipples comment. And comments like that make it impossible for me to care right now!

**Serafall: **"I'm not surprised in the least by how good Tsubaki-chan is. The qualities of a good king pass onto their servants. Thus Tsubaki-chan has inherited Sona-chan's talent for this! Not all of it of course, but more then enough!"

Leviathan-sama really has a talent for being positive and embarrassing to someone. But like every other time, I can't argue with her! Sona-Kaichou truly showed she has a talent for this kind of thing! And Tsubaki-senpai has shown quite a bit so far! Buchou was also very talented! But Akeno-san definitely had it all by being her! Although if what Leviathan-sama said it true, how will Xenovia and Koneko-chan do in comparison to Buchou?!

**Koneko:** "Grumble."

As I hear Koneko-chan make that noise, I get a bad feeling! Does she know I'm thinking about her in a perverted way? Guess since it's me we're talking about, it's easy to realize I'd be thinking that way about everyone. I'm sorry, Koneko-chan! But if you end up dancing like that, I'll have to look! And I'll thank you from the bottom of my heart!

Tsubaki-senpai's still dancing! She quickly bends her back while lifting her left leg up high! More bouncing oppai for us! Under boob view included! But she kept her left leg to the side while lifting it! So another new and marvelous view of her crotch lining! She then lifted her upper body back up as she started lifting her legs up one after the other! But she didn't just lift them, she brought them all the way up to her chest! She was pressing her knees against them, and even bouncing them up and down with them! She then quickly crotches down into a ball form! I got to see them bounce while getting pressed against her legs! She then slowly rolls backward! Showing off her cheeks as they're tightly pressed out from a number of views! The moment her butt was pointing upwards, she flipped over to her side and stood up while showing us said butt! Then while keeping her hair at the front, she started lifting her legs the same way again! Only this time I could see how her cheeks tightened and softened from her doing that! Then while lifting her leg up high, she turned a bit! We could see her side boob as it's being pressed by it! She then rubbed her hands down or in this case up that leg! The rubbed her pressed boob in the process, then she brought them down and rubbed her tightened butt! She lifted one leg after the other and repeated this! That's before she bent her upper body and leg back so far her head was just above the floor! Once again they bounce like crazy as she's upside down! She even lifted one of her legs as she did this, giving us another good view down there as it's up there! Then before they could stop, she grabbed her oppai! She then thrust them into another bounce as she rubbed up her body to her lifted leg! Then brought that leg down to stop them by pressing it against them!

Tsubaki-senpai's dancing is far more sexy then I though it would be at first! I don't think she has the erotic part down as much as those before her, but her dancing's really athletic! And it's very original when you consider she's the only one that's used her legs on her oppai! Let alone in the number of ways she's been doing it! And while it's sad that I know her oppai won't slip out at this point, it's not like I needed them to in order to enjoy them! But I'm still hoping every third of the way in after the other she makes in more arousing!

**Asia: **"Even Tsubaki-senpai is doing very good. She didn't look or sound like someone who could, but she is. Maybe this isn't as hard as I thought. And while my breasts aren't as big as Buchou, Akeno-san, and Tsubaki-senpai's, they're not they're not outmatched by Sona-Kaichou's. And she made Issei-san really happy. I think I can do this!"

Out of nowhere, Asia said something very unexpected! Up until now she was thinking less of herself because she didn't think she could do this. But it looks like seeing Tsubaki-senpai who looked and sounded like she'd be too embarrassed to do this, she's starting to think she can manage too. I do have to admit, her oppai aren't as big as many of the other girls, but I'm always happy to see them! If she were to dance in that skimpy outfit, I'd be in Heaven every second! ...What am I saying?! Once again, Asia can't do this!

**Xenovia: **"Finally you get it, Asia! It's not the dancing that matters, it's how much you make Ise want you. He just has to like what he sees and how he sees it. Not a hard thing to do when it comes to him. Just focus on what you have and make him do the same. That's why you've been practicing dancing in an outfit like that isn't it?"

As surprising as what Asia said was, what Xenovia said was far more shocking! Asia's been practicing dancing in an outfit like that?! How long has she been doing that?!

**Asia: **"Xenovia! That was suppose to be a secret! Why would you say that out loud?!"

**Xenovia: **"What's the point in keeping it a secret now? You told me before I came along that Buchou danced in something that skimpy during a job. You said you were practicing in case you ever had to do the same thing, and because Ise really liked it."

**Asia: **"AH!"

As Asia lets out an embarrassed scream I'm left in shock! Asia's be practising for things like this since we dealt with the mummy ghost?! I guess we were there to observe at the time. And Asia did say she would take everything she saw to heart. I'd love to see her like that! My nose would probably run out if I did under normal circumstances! But I just can't let her go through with that! She'll just be pushing herself through the embarrassment the whole time! But even with all these thoughts in my head, I didn't look away from Tsubaki-senpai for even a moment!

She beings to spin around very fast! And then as she quickly stops and faces us she slaps her oppai against the direction they were being moved in! The way they massively bounced from that was awesome! Then she quickly fell to the floor and rolled into a ball again! She rolled forward and then spread her legs while pushing her oppai together with her legs! More sweet views from above and below! She then started poking her oppai with her knees again! And then while still on the floor she quickly jumped backward! She landed back on her butt, and her oppai bounce once again! Not just from her landing, but from her knees being pressed again them as she jumped back! She also spread her legs even more! She then quickly brought them back together and lifted them all the way up! I couldn't see as much crotch lining, but I could see her cheeks as she stretches her legs up while her butt's pressed against the floor! She then rolls back and gets up on her hands for a handstand! She kept her legs in the same position before reaching for the sky with them! There were so many different ways I saw her butt there! She then brought her feet back down to the floor, and held herself up in a push up position! Now I see them from a down view! She then jumped into the air and did a double flip before landing with them bouncing like never before!

I was enjoying everything I saw! But out of nowhere I saw something glowing behind Tsubaki-senpai. From that light appeared a mirror. It was her sacred gear, Mirror Alice. I wonder why she made that appear, but then she turned a bit with the mirror behind her as she danced! She was lifting her upper body up as she sticked her butt out away from us, and then down before sticking her crotch up! After sticking it out, she stuck her butt out again and repeated the process! What was amazing about this is I was seeing her crotch and butt through all this! The mirror was reflecting her behind as she did this! The mirror then started magnify the image of her butt! I didn't know it could do that, but I'm getting a closer rear view then when I rubbed Buchou's butt! She even starts to slowly turn around while repeating the same moments and gave me the same view all the way around to her crotch! As I get to see it that close, she even grabbed the mirror which made her movements look suggestive! The mirror then focused on her oppai as she groped them! She didn't just grope them, she bounced them then grabbed them in repeated fashion! Once she stopped she then grabbed the top itself! Is she really going to...?! It was then she did just what I thought, she lifted the top! I thought I going to see some pink with the white! But it was just more white as her nipples glowed to bright for me to see! It was at that moment 2 smaller mirrors the size of the cover pieces appeared covering them! Sad, but still very arousing! It was then she made another mirror appear behind her as the other big one stopped focusing! I could now see Tsubaki-senpai after Tsubaki-senpai holding up her top as the 2 mirrors reflected off each other!

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! I've said that before, but this truly shocked me! Her dancing seemed rather bland compared to the girls before her, but that just made that last part all the more delightful! I never expected her to use her sacred gear in her dance! The other girls didn't do anything like that! Using Mirror Alice to magnify her sexy bits and show them off more! And making 2 little mirrors to cover her nipples while she lifted her top! Using 2 big mirrors to let us see multiple images of her doing that! I didn't even know her sacred gear could focus in or make more then 1 at a time. The first one really isn't a surprise since she sends her opponents attacks back with double the power. And even thought she can't reflect attacks more then once without a recharge, I guess that means she can freely use it as long as she doesn't do that. I'm so lucky she can do those things, and did do them!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! You're humiliation is absolutely scrumptious! Just like that body of yours! And as for your dancing! Heh, you surprised me! It would seem being a queen doesn't just mean having big breasts, but also means you're one to strip them! But you've done enough for now. Stop so we can move on."

Over again?! She was just getting good! Well, she was really good from the start! But she had just brought things up to a whole new level! Just like when Akeno-san went topless, she has horrible timing. Another thing the queens unfortunately have in common.

Looking at Tsubaki-senpai, she quickly fixed her top as her face looked like it was steaming. She was covering her oppai, then didn't as she was checking the outfit from behind and forward. She was then holding her finger up to her lips as she looked left and right. I'm not sure what's going on, but it looks like she's struggling to remember what she even did. Was she that embarrassed by what had happened? Does that mean she lifted her top without even thinking? I'm happy it happened either way! But it must've really gotten to her.

**Serafall: **"That was amazing, Tsubaki-chan! I know I said the qualities of a good king get passed onto their servants. But I didn't think both you and Sona-chan had developed so much in the ways of attracting men! Grayfia-san, the girls are all growing up so fast!"

After saying that, Leviathan-sama actually hugged Grayfia-san as she cried. Is she that proud of her sister and her peerage? I mean, I guess I'd be too. How could anyone not be happy to see what I saw?!

**Grayfia: **"Leviathan-sama, please remain claim. We still have a matter to attend to. And even then, you shouldn't be supportive when it comes to the girls doing such indecent things."

Grayfia-san says this as she makes Leviathan-sama let go of her.

**Sona: **"She's right, onee-sama! We're not doing these perverted things while wearing these ridiculously degrading outfits because we want to!"

Sona-Kaichou says this while fidgeting with her arms as she blushes. It looks she still wants to cover herself, but knows that would just be worst at this point. Can't say I'm not happy seeing her still dressed like that!

**Sona: **"That aside, Tsubaki, I found myself very surprised by what you did. I really didn't think you'd be able to bring yourself to do such things. And I definitely didn't see you using your sacred gear as a part of your dance."

**Tsubaki: **"To be honest with you, Kaichou, I wasn't thinking about that either! I was just thinking after what you, Rias-san, and Akeno-san did during your dances that I wasn't doing enough! I felt really bad about that and thought I should try harder at the end! At that point I just wasn't thinking that much anymore! I ended up bringing Mirror Alice out since it was something I do it dire situations, and then on instinct I used it's abilities to do what I could! Although I'm so embarrassed that I went that far!"

So I was right, she didn't realize what she was doing until after she did it. But being able to do all that on instinct only makes it more arousing that she can do it! But I have to say it's impressive that she can use her sacred gear like that without thinking about it. Although Tsubaki-senpai obviously works hard to train with her sacred gear, that still seemed unnatural. I wish I could use my Boosted Gear to such a degree without thinking. I'd be unstoppable.

Ddraig: **Give me a break, partner! Using my power without thinking is something you've been doing time and time again since we met! And that's the reason we're know as..as..as the Oppai Dragon! Crying!**

And Ddraig starts crying again. It seems him crying without warning is done on instinct too. I'm sorry, Ddraig. I really am. But this is who I am, and I going to be that person here far more then I normally am!

**Akeno: **"Instinct or not, it was genius to do it. I wish I had thought to use my powers during my dance. Ufufu, if I had I would've used water magic to get myself all wet."

Out of nowhere, Akeno-san who's not even dancing anymore is still turning me on with words! Getting herself wet with water magic as she dances?! I'd love to see that!

**Xenovia: **"Yeah, using your sacred gear was pretty clever. I wish Durandal could do something like that. But even so you said I was going next, right?"

Out of the blue Xenovia said that! That's right! Iphis said Xenovia was next! And she still sounds happy to do it! I'm not sure how she's going to dance, but I bet there will be things I don't see coming like with those before her! Not to mention she'll look amazing in an outfit like that regardless!

**Iphis: **"..."

Iphis doesn't look happy about that. She did say she can't stand to see a woman like that and not suffering. And Xenovia is definitely the last one here who would suffer from it. She's not going to change her mind is she?! I really wanna see Xenovia go next!

**Iphis: **"Tsk! I don't expect to like your dance all that much. But like I said before, wanting to do it made for better aura. And the Dragons both seem to really like it even if I don't, and they're the ones who are important here. The Oppai Dragon in particular is looking forward to you dancing, so it'd be bad to not let you go next."

So Xenovia really is going next?! When it comes to her I have no idea what she'll do. But if she tries to be anything like those before her, I can say I'll like what I'm going to see! Well, that goes without saying since I'm going to see her in that skimpy outfit!

**Asia: **"..."

...I felt like I was being watched and turned around. Asia was staring at me while crying! What did I do this time?! ...Wait. Iphis mentioned I was looking forward to seeing Xenovia dance next. I guess that's no surprise, she can tell how I'm feeling based on my aura. Is that why Asia's upset? Because I want to see Xenovia like that? I guess that would no surprise. I'm sorry, Asia, but I need to enjoy this! Not just for you and the rest of the girls sake, but because I as a man need to!

**Part 3**

For the fifth time tonight, I find myself staring at a changing tent waiting for someone to come out! That someone being Xenovia! She's taking longer then everyone else did. Is she having trouble getting it on like she did with a bikini at first? But if that's the case, there's a chance she'll come out wearing it wrong! The ways that could happen all appear in my mind! Maybe she'll put the bottom on backwards and end up showing even more of the back bottom down there! The front of the bottom is less conversome then the back, so hers will be an even more seen butt if that happens! And the back won't fit the front properly and will probably wave around like a skirt revealing something special! Or maybe it'll just fall off! So much hope fills my heart as we wait for Xenovia! Waiting that comes to an end as the sweet sound of the tent unzipping hits my ears! Followed by the even wonderful sight of Xenovia in the outfit!

**Issei, ****Genshirou, Iphis, & ****Ainippe: **"Whoa!"

You'd think we'd be used to it by now, but no! Speaking of things not getting old, as Xenovia now stands in front of me basically naked, I make mental notes of her body the same way I did everyone else! That means I take in the sight of the all but ringless legs that brought this to me! Following that is the nothing but wristbanded arms that opened the door to paradise! And between them both we have a wonderful belly to see! But those are just the completely exposed bits there are to see! The bits that aren't are the ones that have something to hide! Even if they're failing on the hiding part! Not that her oppai are a fail in anyway! Even if they're not as big as Buchou's, their size gets a grade of 100%! As does every bit of their skin that's seen, or all but the nipples! It's no wonder Xenovia's a knight, I feel like it's the tip of sword not an arrow striking my heart every time I see them! Or in this case tips! Tips I really want to slip out! Xenovia probably doesn't know how to dance and keep them in! Maybe she won't even try to! As my hopes for that rise, my eyes fall to something else! Sadly my hopes for her wearing the bottom wrong didn't come to pass, but my hopes for seeing something special did well! From the waist down the middle I see nothing but skin! Down the left and right I'm left with more crotch lining to see! And while her special area isn't as vulnerable as I had hoped it would be, it's still pretty vulnerable as it's the only thing I can't see down there! And it just being held up by strings didn't help it there! Of course since it's Xenovia we're talking about, not trying to hide down there makes sense! And while her wearing the bottom right means her butt won't be extra exposed, it's still extra exposed!

I've seen Xenovia's body a number of times, but like Buchou and Akeno-san's, it never gets old! As I look at Xenovia's near everything, I can already see her dancing in a number of ways! The first time I saw those glamorous oppai of hers exposed was the day she took off her bikini top at the pool! They bounced right in front of me as they greeted me! So I know they're primed and ready to bounce!

**Xenovia: **"Well, Ise? What do you think of me wearing this outfit? It's like Akeno-fukubuchou said, I really do feel very free in this outfit. Every now and then I keep forgetting I'm not naked. But does it suit me?"

And like Akeno-san, she asks me what I think about her wearing it! I can almost not think when it comes to how amazing she looks wearing it!

**Issei: **"Yeah! You look really good not wearing...I mean you look really good wearing that outfit! Thank you so much for doing this!"

At moments I forget you girls are wearing something too! Saying you're naked isn't accurate, but it isn't inaccurate either! Wait, you forget you're wearing something at moments, Xenovia? You can just stand there in front of everyone thinking you're fully nude and act like it's nothing?! Now I'm really excited to know what her dancing in that outfit's going to be like!

**Ainippe: **"I must say, while all you girls have very arousing bodies, you have something in particular that the others didn't. The way you stand there not embarrassed or even emotional in a good or bad way. The way you except it as a natural state to be in. It gives off the aura of an Amazon. You definitely weren't kidding when you said you thought highly of us. I'd say you'd make a fine sister amongst us Amazons!"

**Xenovia: **"Thank you! I've always tried my hardest to be a great warrior. But while I came from the church and looked up to you Amazons, my main objective is to have children now. That's the purpose of my body. And that's why I feel so natural showing it this much. Since I'm suppose to be attracting Ise with it, this is the way I should be."

What are you saying, Xenovia?! I mean sure, it's nothing new that you want to have my children. But saying that in front of everyone is still really embarrassing! And there are new people here, like Leviathan-sama and Grayfia-san! More then that, the last time you said that in front of everyone was back at the pool. And that wasn't a pleasant experience! Well, it was and wasn't. But I still don't want Buchou and everyone else getting mad at me again!

**Irina: **"Xenovia! What are you thinking attempting such things?! Let alone saying them out loud?! You may be a Devil now, but there are still lines you shouldn't cross being someone who came from the church! And saying your body exists to be shown to Issei-kun, saying you're perfectly fine with your body being this exposed because of that! All that is definitely crossing the line!"

**Xenovia: **"I know the people of the church may not approve of this. But to be a Devil is to live for desire. That's what Buchou taught me. And I have to say I like living that way and have no regrets about giving myself to Ise. But I don't see why you're complaining so much. You want to be with Ise too, don't you?"

**Irina: **"EH?!"

Irina was left speechless after Xenovia said that. She just keeps trying to say something, but the same noise just keeps coming out of her mouth. She must be really embarrassed from hearing that.

**Xenovia: **"That's the reason your wings are turning black right now, isn't it? You really want to be with him too. It seems you're a Self-proclaiming Angel after all."

**Irina: **"Stop calling me that!"

It looks like that's become Xenovia's new nickname for Irina. And all Irina can do is sound like a flustered child. It's very weird to see Xenovia wearing just that skimpy outfit, and being the one to tease someone. Is that a sign of how bold she is, how innocent Irina is, or both? All I do know is I like how bold she is in that outfit!

**Iphis: **"Enough of this! It's bad enough you're enjoying your body out in the open like this! And hearing that you're like an Amazon made me wanna vomit! But seeing you tease someone like that is far too bold for my sanity to be healthy! Now get your lack of humiliation dance over with already!"

Seriously! She's really scary when she's angry! Much scarier then any of the girls have ever been! Then again that's no surprise, none of them are rapists! But as scared as I am, I'm still able to feel excited about what's coming next! That being Xenovia's dancing!

She starts by bending her upper body back a bit, showing some extra under oppai! She also pokes her crotch out and lets us see more lining! Then while putting her hands behind her head, she starts shaking her whole body up and down! This causes her oppai to bounce up and down! And as her lower body got lower, she poked it out further each time she did! She then quickly stood up straight as she quickly turns around! Another lovely seen butt I see! Now while holding her hips, she bends her upper body to the left while shaking her butt to the right! Then shakes it to the left while bending to the right! Now she bends forward and stretches up and down a bit while keeping that pose! I get a real good look at her butt as it's held up high! Same with her camel toe! Seeing both go up and down as she stretches was awesome! But what was even more awesome is that she was shaking her hips left and right while doing it! She then moves her upper body to the left while still keeping her lower body in the same place as she kept stretching! Now I can see her side boob as they bounce every time they go down and up! Then she turns to the right and does the same thing! She goes back and forth like this for awhile! Now she turns around to face us as she and lays down on her back with her legs spread! Another awesome view of her crotch lining, camel toe, and bouncing oppai! She then starts doing sits up while keeping them spread! I just see her oppai bouncing in and out as they go up and down with her! I'm also seeing her crotch in a new way since she has some of her back on the floor as she goes up and down!

Like I said before, I didn't know how Xenovia was going to go about dancing for our pleasure! And from the looks of it she's treating the dance like a workout routine! That fits Xenovia really well, both in personalty and when it comes to pleasing me! I still wonder without end how she and all the girls keep their nipples from slipping out of such a skimpy top while their oppai bounce around so much! But no matter how much I wish they would, I can't hate what I'm getting from them!

**Irina: **"Really, Xenovia? You've always been one to push yourself with exercise. But incorporating that into a dance for showing off your body?!"

**Xenovia: **"Just goes to show how naturally prepared I am to do this for Ise. As what I've done my whole life can be used in such a way. Plus it can help me get warmed up for when we do intercourse, so it's a double win."

Are you serious, Xenovia?! That's way too perverted! For you to...Well! Her doing this kind of dance to make me happy while at the same time getting herself ready for sex! I can't say I don't like the sound of that! ...But I still wish she wouldn't say it out loud! It's embarrassing and cause me problems with the other girl!

**Ainippe: **"You really are a devoted woman! I don't even lust for men, yet your passion for doing so is ever inspiring! He really is lucky to have you!"

Now even Ainippe is joining in on this?! Like she said, she's not even into guys. Just what am I missing? Well one thing I can I'm not missing is Xenovia's dancing!

She now does one arm push ups as she faces us, and I see them bouncing because of it! She also shakes her body around a bit as she does it! So they're bouncing to the sides too! I also see her oppai being pulled in and out as if the top is getting tighter and then loose again! Every time she pushes up they're pulled in! And when she goes down they get loose and get an extra bounce! Is Xenovia pulling back on her top with her free hand?! If so, please keep doing that! She now sits up with her left leg to the side, and starts bringing her right leg up to her head as if doing yoga! Except it wasn't her head, it was her oppai! Her foot was rubbing up against them one after the other! She even started to poke her nipples with them! And with her legs like that, I once again get a really good view of her crotch lining and camel toe! She keeps playing with her oppai via her foot, then she eventually sticks it between them! Doing it with the hand I've seen before, but that's new! She even pulled the top out a bit as she did it! I really thought her nipples were going to slip out there!

She then quickly laid on her back and lifted her lower body up! Her legs were reaching for the sky, and even her butt was lifted up! Then while keeping her legs up and shaking her butt, she bends one leg down and spanks one of her cheeks with it! Then she brought it back up and did the same thing with the other leg to her other cheek! She just kept doing that while shaking it down there! She kept doing this as she slowly brought her lower body down, allowing us to see her cheeks from a different angle as she shakes and spanks them! Once she brought them down half way, she spread her legs out! Not only can really see her crotch lining again, but she's still still spanking herself with her feet as she shakes her lower body a bit! Then from between her legs I see her using her right hand to fondle both her oppai from inside the top! And I also see her putting the left under her bottom cover as she starts masturbating! She's doing both those things while keeping her legs spread and up as she spanks herself with her feet as she shakes her lower body!

Man! Just what kind of rough stuff is Xenovia suppose to be preparing herself for with this! Everything I'm seeing about her is at peak level when it comes to being suggestive! I'm already imagining myself doing those things to her! I'm so grateful for this eye feast! And for the no nose bleed spell!

**Serafall: **"Wow! I knew the girls from Rias-chan's peerage all loved Issei-kun. But for them to go this far for him! Akeno-chan going topless, Asia-chan practicing to do a sexy dance, and Xenovia-chan doing this! He must be quite the charmer!"

**Grayfia: **"That he is. But like you said before, Leviathan-sama, a king's servants tend to pick up habits from them. So I imagine it's not just Issei-sama inspiring them to do such things. Especial when you consider what happened with Unas apparently."

While I didn't fully understand what Leviathan-sama said, it still got me excited! As for Grayfia-san, it sounds like she's saying Buchou's been a bad influence to the rest of us. And while she didn't sound like it, I get the feeling she's angry about it! The fact she brought up what happened with the mummy man means she's still mad about her going bottomless! I can imagine Buchou's both scared and embarrassed from her saying that!

Back to her dancing, Xenovia now brings her right foot up to her oppai again! Only this time she does it while standing up on her left leg! And she does this while leaning over to her left from the top of her leg up! Yet another way I see her lining down below! While keeping this up, she slipped her left hand back into her lower cover to masturbate! Then like a ballerina, she started spinning around on her one foot! As she slowly turns to her right, she stays in the same position! Only she moves her left hand from her special area around the inside of the waistband as she turns around! She just keeps rubbing her skin in sync with her movement, until she reaches her cheeks! Now she's just stroking her butt from inside of the cover! But she still keeps slowly turning, thus allowing me to see her do it from different angles! And as she turns around to her front, still in the same position, as I look at her barely clad special area I see something! She was reaching underneath with the hand she had behind her and going at herself down up front again! After stopping to show me this for awhile, she started to spin back the opposite way as she did everything she did with her hand in reverse! Only once she brought her hand back to the front to touch herself, she kept spinning around to her left until we saw her seen butt again! Only this time we saw her reach underneath from the front to rub her butt!

After taking her hand out of the cover, she started standing on her other leg as she bends over! She was using her now free left leg to spank herself like before! And with how bent over she was, I could see her fondling her oppai upside down as she shows us her butt getting spanked! Now she's just poking them each in a random spot with 1 hand, while the other she rubs down her body! Once that hand reached the skimpy cover down below, she started to tug on it! As does so, she starts standing up straight again, and at the same time starts tugging on it further to the back! She was now pulling out the part cover the middle of her butt! Then as she spanks herself with her foot again, she then puts her foot between her butt and the pulled out cover! Her foot is now keeping it out! And that only got better as she started to bring said foot down! That's right! She was now pulling her little bottom down with her foot! Once low enough she just put her leg down and let it slide down her legs to her feet! Xenovia was now bottomless with her butt facing us! And I don't mean she's covering her butt with her hands, she showing it completely bare to us! She's even shaking it as she shows it to us! I can't believe this girl is going this far! Is she going to turn around and show THAT as well?! As I wonder this, she actually steps out of the bottom as she backs up! It's not even at her feet anymore, and I'm seeing her completely bare butt sway as she gets closer! It's then that she gets on 1 leg again and bends over while raising the other leg! I thought I was going to see her special area because of that! But she was covering it with one of her hands as did it! Still awesome! As she bent over she picked up the bottom she took off and stood straight again! She then started to lift her legs up as she put the bottom back on! Seeing her butt as she lifts her legs for that is divine! But what was even more amazing was how she put it back on! She put it on backwards! As I look at her butt now clad again, it was even more skimpy then before since the front cover wasn't big enough for it! She then turned around and started shaking her hip! Only the big cover for up the middle of her butt was too loose for the front, and was being swung around like a skirt! Her special area was seriously in danger of being exposed as she shook it about!

I...I can't believe what I'm seeing right now! Xenovia not only went bottomless in front of everyone, she showed something really private without cover! And now she's not even properly covered, which in somehow even better! Come to think of it, when she was in there changing I thought she might come out with the bottom on backwards! And now she has it on like that at this very moment! I just predicted the future in a weird way! Maybe my perverted mind is developing the ability to perceive erotic events that are going to happen! Now that's a power I would like to have! But seriously, if she keeps shaking it up down there with the back at the front, something important is going to be seen! I'm worried for her, but I'm also excited to see that happen!

**Iphis: **"YOU'VE HAD YOUR TURN! NOW GIVE IT UP OR GIVE SOMETHING ELSE UP! God, the aura I collect from you and the Dragons is well worth tolerating this, but it can only go so far!"

Stopped again before we reach the peak of erotic stuff! But I guess I should've saw this coming. I'm actually surprised she waited that long. When Akeno-san took her top off, it didn't take long for her to stop the dance! But even after taking her bottom and showing her butt before putting it back on wrong, she still let Xenovia go on for a bit. I guess she decided to tolerate it for a little longer for the extra aura. And I'm sure what Xenovia just did was an extra bonus like no other!

Speaking of Xenovia, even though she's done dancing, she's still wearing her bottom backwards! I can still see the front swaying as she walks over here! And when she passes me I get to see her butt pretty much bare as her crack shows a lot! Is she just going to stay like that?! I'm not complaining, but how can she do that like it's nothing?!

**Xenovia: **"So what did you think of my dancing, Ise? Did I excite you enough? More then that, how did I compare to Buchou and Akeno-fukubuchou?"

And once again I'm asked a question I wasn't prepared for! I can answer the question of if it excited me easily since that should be obvious! But I can't just go and say she did better then Buchou and Akeno-san. I mean, she definitely did something more arousing then they did! But in Akeno-san's defence, she was stopped short before she could go any further. And I'm pretty sure it was because of that that Xenovia got to as far as she did. The same could be said for Buchou when she dropped her bottom just before the trial ended. Who knows how far she would've went! And she probably would've gone further in her second dance if she knew everyone else would've had to dance after her.

**Issei: **"You...You were great! You're dancing was mind blowing beyond belief! I couldn't get enough of it!"

That much I can definitely say! It doesn't matter who was better, sexy is sexy!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, I can't deny Xenovia-chan was impressive. Not as good as I would've been if I wasn't stopped when I was, but still impressive. The girls are definitely catching up with us, Buchou. That could be troublesome."

Seriously, Akeno-san?! You would've done better?! Just what were you planning to do?! I really want to know now! Maybe she'll show be back home just because she can! It certainly sounds like something she'd do! Knowing Buchou, she'll probably try to keep all my attention for herself. Does that mean she'll do it too?! Oh, I hope like I never hoped before for that!

**Rossweisse: **"Xenovia! Hurry up and fix your bottom! Wearing it like that is far too indecent! I can't believe you actually took it off in front of everyone to begin with! You're in for a lecture from your teacher when we get back!"

**Xenovia: **"All I did was show my butt. Seeing that's not a big deal. Everyone has one. And with how little this bottom covered it, it being bare or wearing the bottom this way isn't really that big a difference."

**Irina: **"No matter how close you are to showing it, it being seen and not being seen are 2 very different things, Xenovia! Besides, the front is definitely too open for viewing! So hurry up and fix it!"

**Xenovia: **"As long as I don't move too much, no one's going to see anything. Plus knowing Ise, just knowing I'm standing here like this, even when he's not looking will excite him. That'll make it easier to get through this."

That's definitely true! Just knowing she's standing there like that gets me turned on a lot! The same thing applied to the other girls wearing these outfits in the normal way! When it comes to the way Xenovia's wearing it, there's no questions asked!

**Rias: **"Please, Xenovia. Everything you do is going to effect how I'm seen since I'm your master. As much as you staying dressed like that may help, I think we can manage without it. So please stop showing your butt."

**Xenovia: **"But Buchou, it's like Akeno-fukubuchou said, you've already done things like this. So it shouldn't matter that the rest of us do it. From what Asia told me you not only dropped your bottom, but afterwards you let the man named Unas pull it down and expose your butt to everyone."

**Rias: **"EH?!"

When Xenovia said that, Buchou's face became bright red in a mere second. No surprise given that she just said Buchou got de-bottomed and had her butt exposed to everyone there! I certainly enjoyed seeing that! And getting to rub said butt too! But to say that to a number of people who weren't even there, I can't imagine how Buchou must be feeling.

**Grayfia: **"..."

Looking over at Grayfia-san, she's given off that ominous aura while looking calm again! Buchou also noticed that and looks terrified for her life! She was already in trouble for going bottomless once, but again at the hands of the mummy man! Well, I guess it was my hand actually. But for that to happen and for everyone to see, Grayfia-san's definitely pissed to have heard that!

**Serafall: **"Wow, Rias-chan! You've grown to be far more bold then I thought. I knew you danced for him, but to let Unas strip you in front of everyone. Just how far did you go to please him to lift the curse?"

**Rias: **"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! He got me from behind! I didn't have choice in the matter!"

**Grayfia: **"So you just left yourself vulnerable to a lustful sorcerer as you stood before him barely dressed? Is that what you're saying, Rias-sama?"

**Rias: **"..."

Buchou was left speechless again as her face was steaming from embarrassment. Grayfia-san was already disappointed that she left herself vulnerable to Iphis's curse. So it's no surprise that she'd be mad about that far more. Damn! First Akeno-san reveals that she went bottomless for the mummy man. then Xenovia reveals she got de-bottomed by him and exposed even more. The girls who weren't embarrassed from dancing in those skimpy outfits instead embarrassed Buchou. Iphis can't say she didn't get an embarrassed girl out of those 2 dressing up. I can only imagine the scolding Buchou's going to get after this!

**Iphis: **"As amusing as this is, we have more dancing to be done! I don't care how the blue haired Devil girl wears that outfit. Just as long as we move onto who's next!"

That's right! We've only gone through 5/8 of the girls who are suppose to belly dance! Well 5/7 actually. I'm still not going to let Asia dance! I mean I want to, but I can't let her suffer like that! That leaves Koneko-chan and Irina to go! So who is Iphis going to pick next?!

**Iphis: **"Hm? You know, even though it was thanks to an Egyptian Goddess I ended up here, I can't say I hate the ways of said country. After all, they're the reason these glorious outfits exist! So since they had an obsession with cats, lets have the Nekomata dance next!"

So Koneko-chan's next?! I can only imagine how adorable she'll look in that outfit! Let alone when she starts dancing! And while her body in undeveloped, I still get aroused seeing it, as it's sexy in it's own way!

**(Chop)**

AH! I guess I should've seen that chop coming. Koneko-chan has a habit of knowing what pervert thoughts are in my head. But something's different about this time. Normally after giving my head a chop, she'd then say "Perverted thoughts are forbidden." or something like that. But she didn't this time. I look at her and her usual annoyed expression isn't being shown. Instead she has a really red face. I guess she's too embarrassed to tell me off the same way as she normally does. And I guess there wouldn't be a point in telling me that given what's happening next.

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! After the last one's intolerable tolerance when it came to dancing, you overflowing with shy and hateful aura is making me feel wonderful from head to toe! That's 1 of the the 3 reasons you're next! Another is of course the whole Egyptians and cats obsession, which makes this seem like fate! But the third is because of that chest of yours! I'm curios to see if those tiny breasts are bouncy enough to stay in such a loose cover as you swing it around!"

The moment she said that, Koneko-chan's face got even redder and she started cover her chest in embarrassment. She always has been sensitive about her size. But now that Iphis mentioned it, she's right! I always wondered how the girls kept their nipples from being seen when their oppai bounced around so much! But maybe that was the key in the first place. Although the top was loose enough to be shaken very far to either of their sides, their oppai were also able to bounce that far with it! But if Koneko-chan's top is loose enough to be flung in one direction as far as the other girls, then her oppai not being big and bouncy enough to go that far themselves means the moment that happens her nipples will be seen! I've said before that even tiny oppai are popular too, but now I've fully become a fan of them!

**(Kick)**

AH! This time she kicked me for thinking perverted thoughts. And she looks even more embarrassed after that. I'm sorry, Koneko-chan, but even if tell me not to, I'm going to be thinking perverted thought!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! The mixture of hate and embarrassment you feel from this makes your aura the most humiliated one here! Let starts extracting it, by extracting your dignity!"

With that being said, it's Koneko-chan's turn to change and dance! Once again I'm sorry, Koneko-chan, but I'm going look at you and enjoy myself with full power!

**Part 4**

Now Koneko-chan's in the tent changing into that skimpy outfit! She'll obviously be very cute wearing it! Not just that, with how many times I've gotten a good look at her body, despite it being small I still get aroused seeing it! Even after all the big girls I've seen, in 2 different manners of speaking, that hasn't changed! In fact, it's probably because of them I'm excited! The last 3 girls who danced took something off! Xenovia even showed something plain as day! I'd like to hope Koneko-chan would take something off too! Although that probably won't happen because it's her, but the hope for her little oppai slipping out is ranked high as Iphis described! So she might be the 4th today that strips and the second one to show something important! Only her important something is more important!

I know I shouldn't hope Koneko-chan gets humiliated like that. But given how are relationship has developed a lot since we first met, I don't think she'll be scarred for life if I see them. And maybe since she's so small, Saji won't think too much about seeing them. ...Or maybe she'll feel worst if he doesn't. Well we're about to find out as the tent is unzipped! And now smallest dancer yet comes out in the smallest dancing outfit yet!

**Issei, ****Genshirou, Iphis, & ****Ainippe: **"Whoa!" I guess Saji doesn't mine them small.

What really separated Koneko-chan from the girls was she came out with her cat ears and tail out! That really added to her charm! But looking at her the same way I did everyone else, she has some really nice legs! They're pretty skinny, yet still quite alluring when completely exposed! The same goes for her arms! The skin on both looks very inviting to stroke all over! But even more so for her belly! I can already imagine her going "Nyan!" if I touched it! But as lovely as her completely exposed areas are, there's no question the areas with little coverage are where it's at! Her oppai are still small, but I'm always happy to see them nonetheless! And I'm seeing a lot of them! Everything but the nipples, just like with everyone else! And thanks to Iphis, them being small is what's good right now! Because if she's right, her oppai not being able to bounce as much as everyone else's, while the top is just as loose for her as theirs were for them means it'll be much easier for them to slip out! For the sake of your nipples being seen, please try to shake your oppai a lot, Koneko-chan! I still know it's bad to wish for that to happen to her, but I still can't help it! Not just because of what Iphis said, but her small oppai allow me to focus on the little covers even more too! But her nipples aren't the only pink spot in my head right now! As I now move my gaze down to her lower body! With only strings holding it up top where there's no waistline at the front, my eyes get more crotch skin for dinner, with a side of crotch lining! But I have an extra need to balance out my diet with some forbidden fruit, as I see yet another barely covered special area! But what was particularly special about this one was the it's cover was noticeably smaller! Not because it covered less as in more was exposed, but because there was less to cover due to her size! Although it's not showing more, seeing such a tiny cover really gives the impression of it being vulnerable to be seen! Her cute little butt will probably be the same up the middle as I look at her cheeks! Especially if her tail does anything back that!

I knew Koneko-chan would be cute in that little outfit, but I had no idea she would look this sexy in it! Iphis was right when she said the Egyptians having a thing for cats meant her going next was a good idea! Maybe a Nekomata belly danced for them 1 time and that's what started it! I certainly couldn't blame them for something like that! Wait a minute, did the mummy man know Koneko-chan was a Nekomata back then? Perhaps that was the reason he had such a strange obsession with her even as I warned him and she hurt him. No, probably not. Given how much he liked to tell a woman what he thought of her, he no doubt would've said something. Maybe it was just coincidence. Or maybe it was fate like Iphis mentioned, which I'm fully onboard with!

**Xenovia: **"First Tsubaki-senpai had her sacred gear, now Koneko has her Nekomata form. Even Akeno-fukubuchou said she could've used water magic to arouse Ise. I really wish I had some kind of special ability to help boost the sexy appeal of my dancing."

You're still going on about that, Xenovia?! It's not like you actually needed something when you were dancing! I mean going bottomless is hard to top! If not for the no nose bleed spell I'd have passed out by now! Come to think of it, is this spell permanent? If it is I can have a lot more fun with girls from here on out!

**Irina:** "You went more then far enough when you danced, Xenovia! It's embarrassing that this is happening! So stop making worst! Lets just watch the next dance and get this over with!"

**Rossweisse: **"Agreed! I feel like I'm going faint every time I see one of you girls dance dressed with nothing! But to think even a girl of Koneko-chan's age and size is being forced to dance! Like she said, the top is too loose for her chest size!"

And of course our bashful Angle and stick in the mud Valkyrie have to shout how much they can't handle this. Rossweisse's one thing, but Irina's going to have to dance next. She'll never manage if she keep reacting like this. Although her incredibly shy nature might make it even better when she puts on the outfit! I know I'll feel like I'm in Heaven when it's her turn regardless! But she's an Angle, so that's to be expected!

**Koneko:** "..."

Looking at Koneko-chan, she looks like she really didn't like what Rossweisse said about her chest size out loud. No surprise there, especially since she brought out the slipping out part again. Because of that she's shaking her arms as if wanting to move them. She's doing her best to not cover up like everyone else did despite how difficult it is. Once again I'm sorry, Koneko-chan, and thank you for this!

**Ainippe:** "You both will never get a lover no matter how many millennia you live. I know the outside world is strict about certain parts of the body being seen. But that's no reason for you to whine so much when it's not even you who's showing it. Even when young and small, a woman's body will have a charm that'll amaze you beyond your wildest dreams once you notice it! Sure, one would think this girl's little breasts wouldn't give as much as bigger one's like Lady Rias's. And while that's true, it's also the reason they have a lot to give! Since they're not as big, you'll need to touch them even more to reach satisfaction! The breasts of little ones are just like them, crying out for more attention because they need them, and you love to please them! It's also a blessing from the Gods themselves to be able to see them grow over the course of time!"

Crying! I just have to let my tears out after hearing something so beautiful! Everything Ainippe said about little oppai was right on the tip! Back when I used Dress Break to free Koneko-chan, I thought the same thing myself when it came to seeing them grow! How could I not be excited about seeing the most important growth in the universe?! But it's only now that I've learned the benefit of groping small oppai! Since you have to grope them more, you grope them more! Just knowing that makes me feel like Koneko-chan's oppai are crying out for me to grab them! So oppai don't just feed children, they grow just like them! To think someone from a land of nothing but woman could teach a man how to properly enjoy them! I guess a woman knows the value of a woman better!

**Serafall: **"I know what you mean, Ainippe-chan! I've seen and marvelled at every single inch of Sona-chan's growth! While I do miss her innocent childhood, I'm proud of how she's grown! Seeing her body in this outfit as she danced has especially shown me just how much! Just look at how big these have gotten!"

**Sona: **"Kyaa!"

As focused as I was on Koneko-chan, the moment Sona-Kaichou screamed I turn to see what was going on! And I'm so glad I did! Because Leviathan-sama was groping her sister's oppai! And it wasn't just a friendly rub either, she's giving them a good squeeze! Moving them around as she holds them tight! And since she's still wearing that skimpy outfit, it's direct skin contact! Not to mention it's her near bare oppai I'm seeing get squeezed as they're lifted up, down, left, and right!

**Sona: **"On...One...Onee-sama! Wh...What do you think you're doing?! Let g...AW!"

She can't even speak properly as her sister does that, nor can she get loose from her sister's grip. And it doesn't look like her grip on those oppai is getting any weaker!

**Serafall: **"I'm just checking them out a bit! You're going to school in Japan after all, and it's common there for girls to check each other out once in awhile! When it comes to sisters it's pretty much a job! Besides, letting me do this while Issei-kun and Saji-kun watch is a perfect way to speed up the aura process!"

**Sona: **"NO! STOP! AW!"

Leviathan-sama doesn't listen and just keeps groping her! Now she's rubbing them up from underneath as she lifts them and lets them bounce back down! If this will build up aura, I'm happy to look for 2 different reasons!

**Serafall: **"Your breasts feel really good to touch, Sona-chan! But I must say they seem a little out of sync with each other. Hidari-chan feels softer, while Migi-chan feels smoother."

**Sona: **"DON'T GIVE THEM NAMES! Wait, what are you doing?! AWWWW!"

Leviathan-sama slipped her finger under the top and pinched her nipples! I really wish it was my finger doing that, but this is more then enough! Thank you for this, Leviathan-sama!

**Grayfia: **"Leviathan-sama, such an ill-mannered action is unacceptable for a Devil King. Even if you have good intentions, please refrain from doing such indecent things."

**Serafall: **"Yes, yes. I just wanted to see how the nipples compared. Let's move on the next dance."

After saying that she let go of her sister. After finally getting free, Sona-Kaichou starts guarding her oppai as blood rushes to her head. While she definitely suffered from that, getting see her skimpy clad oppai getting touched like that was a gift for me! I imagine Saji feels the same, and would've liked for it to be his hands even more then me.

**(Chop)**

Ah! Chopped again? I look behind me and Koneko-chan standing next to me. I had forgotten about her for a moment. I can't believe I did since she's wearing that little outfit! To makes matters better, she's now wearing it right up close to me! I start drooling as I see nearly everything up close! But I also noticed Koneko-chan's expression has changed. She still looks embarrassed, but at the same time frustrated. Maybe it's because I was gawking at Sona-Kaichou, but I think she looks more annoyed.

**Koneko: **"Gawking at others is forbidden."

So she was mad that I was looking at her. Wait, at others? Is she mad because I wasn't looking at her anymore? That doesn't sound like the Koneko-chan I know. Then again, after looking at her and talking about her both in a perverted manner, we just decided to ignore her when we turned around. Being seen like this is bad enough, but I guess anyone would hate being ignored because they're not interesting anymore. I'm sorry, Koneko-chan, I'll keep looking at you until your done dancing! It's not really a hard thing to do!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! I did find you touching your sister in such a way to be quite amusing and arousing, Leviathan! But lets move onto the little kitty's dancing, shall we?!"

Yeah! I'm really looking forward to seeing how Koneko-chan looks doing a sexy dance in revealing outfit! Not to mention I'm still hoping something will slip out! A hope I've realized isn't hopeless! So Koneko-chan gets some distance from us and begins!

She starts by bringing her hands over her head and joining them together by the fingers. She then starts to slowly shake her hips! She got a bit faster with them and even started lifting them higher, all the way to the point where she had to bend her upper body to do it! She even started to skip back and forth as she raised them up! And through it all I get to see more and more of her crotch lining! Now she turns around to show us her near bare butt! Seeing that cat tail back there made the butt even cuter! But what I really enjoyed was not only seeing her shake her butt, she was also bending her legs up and down as she did it! Seeing those cute cheeks from different angles as they tighten and then loosen while she shakes them back and forth! She's even waving her tail around in a cute way! Now she stands up and slowly twirls around showing it all as she wraps her tail around her stomach in the opposite direction! Then she puts both her hands on her face as she makes a cute expression! While doing that she slowly spins around the other way as she unwraps her tail! Not only do I see it all at a slow movement, but she's also rubbing the end of her tail along her skin up and down as it unwraps around her! Once it's unwrapped, while facing us she bends over while putting her hands on her knees! I get to see her small and even smaller clad oppai from an upper view because of that! And get to see her crotch lining in another new way!

Wow! Just wow! Even though Koneko-chan appears sexier out of her clothes then you'd think when she's wearing them, I had no idea she could act this sexy! I mean, she did act rather bold when she offered me sex to help heal my damage from the Juggernaut Drive! But I just thought that was because she really wanted to help me, not because she had a natural talent for it! Her sister looked like she'd be good at it too! Come to think of it, 2 of Riser's pawns were Nekomata too weren't they. Given the way they dressed, I can more or less guess the same goes for them! Is this just natural for their kind? I guess Koneko-chan did say the number of male Nekomata born are very low and that they usually mate with humans. Given those circumstances, them being erotic kittens seems like a must and a want!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, even Koneko-chan's showing potential. After she sat on Issei-kun's lap I knew she developed feelings for him. But I had no idea she developed in ways like this. Ufufu, she has more of a sexy aura then you'd think. Mixed with how cute she is, especially with those cat ears and tail, she could be a descent rival in the future. Especially since she's always sitting on Issei-kun's lap."

What Akeno-san said is true! She's a lot sexier then she's been letting on! And a cat girl dancing in a skimpy belly dancing outfit is always a win! And now that she mentions it, Koneko-chan does sit on my lap everyday now! Everyday that now seen butt of hers is pressed against me! Just knowing that as I look at it turns me on even more! I'm definitely going to remember what it looked like the next time she sits on my lap!

**Asia:** "Oh! I was already jealous whenever Koneko-chan sits on Issei-san's lap! But now she's even dancing for him! And she really does look cute with those cat ears and tail! ...B...But I can dance really good too! And I also wanna be able to sit on Issei-san's lap too! It's not fair if it's just Koneko-chan who gets to!"

Really Asia?! You wanna sit on my lap too?! If she came over and sat down on me, I definitely wouldn't...couldn't complain! Same goes if she started dancing for me! ...What am I saying?! There's no way I'd have Asia do that! I'm sure she would if I asked, and I certainly would enjoy it! ...But I need to protect her, not use her! Why can't I stop thinking about her doing things like that for me?!

**Xenovia: **"I would also like to be able sit on Ise's lap. In fact, if we're talking about sitting his lap and dancing for him, maybe a lap dance is the way to go. Kiryuu did say that's one of the best ways to please a man."

Damn! That perverted glasses woman just keeps telling them more and more things everyday, doesn't she?! She can't stop telling them what I want! I mean...okay, it's what I want. I can't pretend it's not. But telling airheads like Asia and Xenovia who can't tell these are things you shouldn't mindlessly do is still wrong.

**Iphis: **"Lap dances? I must say the people of today have a lot of interesting ways to arouse someone with a dance! Not that I'm only figuring this out now, as you girls have strongly showed me that! As for you, little cat, while you're making quite the use of your lower body, you still haven't done anything with your upper body! If you think you can just do that until I have enough of your aura, you're wrong! I'll just stop taking it in until you do!"

In other words, she wants to see if Koneko-chan can keep her nipples from slipping out! I also want to find that out! I'm sure that the reason she's been focusing on her lower body is so she doesn't have to shake around up there. That's probably why she was spinning around slow before. Not because she wanted to give us a better view of her body, but so they didn't slip out. But looking at her face after what Iphis said, even though she doesn't wanna do it, I think she's going to! I'm still very sorry, Koneko-chan, but I really wanna see!

She starts spinning her upper body counter clockwise! She got faster and faster until on her last spin around she flung her upper body forward! I was sure something was going to slip out there! But somehow her nipple are still covered, although not much! But even though they were small they did bounce a little bit! It also looks like the top got tighter and was pressing against her oppai! She now starts rotating her upper body and lower body! Although the 2 are pointing in the opposite direction of each other as they rotate! She does this faster and faster as she slowly turns around! Letting me see her little oppai bounce a bit as they're pressed, and I get another good view of crotch lining! That's before I see her butt again as she keeps rotating her lower body! She stops rotating it and just shakes her butt back and forth! Well, not just that! She's also stroking said butt with her tail! She then turns around and gets on all 4 like a real cat! Then starts to crawl towards us while shaking her body! Especial her back end which I can still see over her head! As she does this she brings tail up front and starts stroking her oppai with them! She lays down and starts to slowly roll to her right! I see it all as she's on the floor! But she's also curving in her roll so her head ends up pointing away from us, giving a number of different views in the process! When she stopped, she was laying on her back with her legs spread! Getting all that crotch lining and that little camel toe from behind that little cover is bliss! Now while lifting her back a bit, I see her top press against her oppai again and then she starts to fondle them! She even bounced them up and down with her hands!

All the girls thus far have done things I expected and haven't expected! Koneko-chan is definitely one of them! Although I still haven't seen her nipples slip out, seeing her oppai get pressed and fondled is still awesome! I'd don't know how she's pressing them though. When Xenovia did it she was doing it by pulling on the back of her top! But both Koneko-chan's hands were free when that happened. Unless, she was doing with her tail. She was facing us every time that happened, which is a given since we couldn't possibly see them when she faces away. But that means she can out of nowhere make her oppai do things without even using her hands! That's something I'm looking forward to!

**Rossweisse: **"This is just plain evil! Not just because it's almost plain skin, but the skin of a little girl! What has the world come to when everyone here can just except that?! I mean at this very moment we have at least 3 people hoping her undeveloped chest will slip out and be seen!"

Rossweisse sounds like she's falling into a deep depression more so then any of the girls who've danced have. While that shows she's caring, it's making me feel depressed just thinking about her. I mean, I can't say she's really wrong. It isn't exactly a good thing that we're happy a girl who's our kohai is being forced to dance practically naked in front of us. Let alone that we want her little chest to slip out. But...But when you see such a wonderful sight before your eyes, how can you not be happy for it?! Besides, thanks to her tail she can keep them from slipping out in front of us. I really wish she couldn't, but it's something.

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! If hoping for it means it's evil, then I think I can play the decent woman! How about we see her shake those tiny breasts with her tail up front?! I'd like to see both at once!"

Both at once? But that would mean...she won't be able to keep the top still! So Iphis realized how she did it too? I guess it wasn't hard figure out. I was probably just so into what I was seeing that I needed to really think about it to realize it. But is Koneko-chan really going to have to shake them without her tails help?! Iphis said she could just stop taking in the aura until she does what she wants, so she might not have a choice!

**Rias: **"Oh, come on already! Isn't it enough that we all dance this close to nothing for you?! But now you have to try and force Koneko-chan to expose herself?! Isn't it enough that you tease and even mock us as we're forced to humiliate ourselves?!"

Buchou never said anything while anyone was dancing before now. I guess she couldn't sit back and watch while Iphis forces Koneko-chan to expose herself to everyone like that.

**Iphis: **"Would you prefer I have her expose herself via the bottom like you did for Unas?! Either way is fine, but I want one of them! After having to go through a girl who enjoyed doing this twice, the girls who follow need to be humiliated as much a possible!"

So she's still in a bad mood about Akeno-san and Xenovia not being embarrassed. Koneko-chan just happens to be he one she's taking her anger out on to feel joyful. But how will Koneko-chan react to this? Looking at her face, it's getting redder then even before. But while you can tell she's embarrassed like hell, I can also see her put on a look of determination. Is she going to do it?!

She continues to shake her hips, only she gets faster! She even pokes her upper body forward as she does it! As she does, I see her fling her little oppai around as she pulls back the top with her tail again! She's even pulling it back harder to make them squish in and out! After that she brings her tail up to the front and starts stroking her oppai with them again! Only this time after a bit of stroking she actually slipped her tail into the top! She's now stroking them from inside the top! Pushing said top out a bit in the process! She wrapped the end of her tail around them both one at a time and squeezed them! After that she actually slid the top up with her tail! I thought I was going to see them there, but she was covering them with her tail! It's not as good as seeing them in full, but seeing her use her tail like that is still erotic! She even presses her tail against her oppai as she covers them! And she even bounces them around a bit with her tail as she covers them!

After awhile she put her top back on properly, then she got on all 4 like a cat again! Only this time she's crawling away from us! Not only do I get to see that adorable and sexy seen butt again, but I get to see it sway as she moves! And unlike the girls who walked away before her, I'm seeing what it looks like when she crawls! Not only that, but as she crawls she starts stroking her cheeks with her tail again at the same time! Swaying and stroking, SxS! After going forward enough, she then started to crawl backwards! I'm now seeing it in reverse, which means seeing it get closer this time! But as she comes closer, she's not just stroking her butt! She's slipping her tail into the bottom from the top! She's now stroking it from the inside! The bottom's also being pushed out thanks to her tail! Just when I thought this couldn't get any better, she starts slipping her tail between her legs as she turns over! Koneko-chan's now sitting down with her tail coming up and out of her little cover up front! She even has her legs spread as I look at the little cover sticking out with her tail in it! Then she grabs her tail and starts rubbing it against herself up and down! She's rubbing her tail against her special area like it's some kind of sex toy! While at the same time it being apart of her means she's pretty much masturbating with it! Then while doing that she takes 1 of her hands and holds it like a cat paw before saying-

**Koneko: **"Nyan!"

I'm finding myself overwhelmed by how cute and sexy Koneko-chan is right now! She's always calling me a pervert, yet I find myself thinking she's one to talk! These are perverted things even I never would've thought of! I always thought a cat girl's tail is just there to look cute! Who knew it could be used in such ways to up the sex appeal of the girl! If Koneko-chan of all people can do this, then that settles it! The ability to arouse men on an S level is very natural to them! That night Koneko-chan offered me sex to heal me, just how would that have gone if we went through with it?! I don't know, but I do know I really wanna grab that tail of hers now!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! This is a speechless display you've shown us, Nekomata! As I thought, a cat like you and an Egyptian tradition like this mix well! You didn't show us those little nipples of yours, but I believe this will do! We can see them some other time!

I'm really getting tired of her stopping this at such good moment! But I can't say that out loud or Koneko-chan would kill me! In fact all the girls probably would! After being told she was done, Koneko-chan looked more relief then of the girls yet. She started walking over here while hugging herself. I bet she's thinking something like "Issei-senpai violated me with his eyes! He's the worst!" or something close to that. Thinking this I look away from her so she wouldn't punch me for looking more then I had to. But as I look away I feel someone tugging on my sleeve. I look to see who it was and it was Koneko-chan! I'm seeing her in that skimpy outfit up close again! But she doesn't seem angry about me looking. She just stares at me with a shy look on her face!

**Koneko: **"Did I look good? Nyan."

Wh...What?! She's actually curios to know what I thought of her dancing?! I thought she'd hit me if I said it out loud! But she actually wants to know?! And she still has her cat tail and ears out too! Her asking me this like that while acting cute is to die for!

**Issei: **"Y...Yo...You looked great! You looked very cute dancing as you did! You still look cute! That little outfit really suits you!"

I just said what I was thinking since she asked me! I left out a load of my perverted thoughts since I didn't wanna go too far. But everything I said was true! And after I said all that, she started holding her mouth while looking away from me shyly! Did I say something wrong?!

**Koneko: **"Perverted-senpai. You're the worst."

I'm sorry, Koneko-chan! Wait, she smiled as she said that. And she didn't sound angry in the least. I was sure she'd let me have it more then that. But she just walks away after saying that. Although she put her cat ears and tail away, it still turns me on seeing her dressed like that! But who wouldn't be after that?!

**Iphis:** "Despite the vast differences between all of you when it comes to the mind, you all have a natural talent when it comes to using your bodies to please me! Heh, heh, heh! Just shows that you were born to dance in those breath taking outfits! I've collected quite a bit of aura from this! Soon I will be able to at last fulfill my dream! That being said, it's time for the next dance!"

And despite all I've gotten tonight, we're still not done! There's still more sexy belly dancing to be done! With all girls who've went now, that leaves only...Irina! I can only imagine how good she's going to look in that outfit! Although I wonder if she'll be able to do it without falling.

**Iphis:** "I've decided the Angel will dance last! The idea of an Angel finishing what a Devil started is most amusing! Not to mention saving a holy person to play with last is quite exciting! Especially given the aura you've been giving off since the beginning! It's been good not only for how embarrassed you've been, but your fear of when it's your turn!"

That sounds like Irina to me. She'd definitely be biting her finger nails as she waits in fear of when it's her turn. And I have to admit, saving an Angle to finish what a Devil started does sound awesome! I think I might do the same if the thought crossed my mind! ...Wait a minute?! If she's saying Irina's being saved for last, that means she's not next. But the only person left is-

**Asia: **"So...I'm next?!"

She wants Asia to put that thing on and dance next!

**Issei:** "NO! Absolutely not! I was willing to let you put the other girls through that, but there's no way you're forcing Asia of all people to preform for you! I swear if you make her do it, I won't even look! Then you won't even be able to get the aura you need from me!"

I swore to myself the moment Buchou brought Asia back to life that I would protect her! Not just from those who'd try to attack her, but those who would try to use her! That bitch Raynare already ended her life as a human by making a tool out of her! All because she wanted a power for her own gain, just like Iphis is doing now! I will not let Asia suffer for her!

**Iphis:** "Oh my, the aura from you definitely suggests you're serious. And what you said is true, even with the other Dragon, your aura is essential for the birth of the Submission Dragon. But what you fail to remember is that things will only get worst for her if she doesn't! As I said to the 2 kings earlier, you either let me take their aura or I take their bodies! If you prefer me to rape her instead, by all means, let me fulfill your desires!"

**Xenovia: **"If you try to get near her, I'll cut your head off!"

**Iphis:** "You will try and fail just like Leviathan and the maid did! None of you have the power to stop me! And many of you can't even move your bodies unless I allow it! Like it or not, you're all at my mercy! So either the blond girl shows me what her body can do with a dance, or she does it with love filled contact! And the rest of you will meet the same fate!"

**Issei: **"You bitch! I'll-

**Asia: **"I'll dance for you!"

The moment Asia said that, we all looked at her. I especially did in shock! What are you saying, Asia?! You can't do something so dirty!

**Asia: **"If there's no other way, I'll do it. I don't want anyone here to suffer because I'm being a coward again!"

**Issei: **"Again? Asia, what are you talking about?"

**Asia: **"Back when Issei-san was possessed by the evil spirit, Buchou put on that outfit and danced for him to free you! I felt so bad leaving her do something like that! I thought maybe I should've offered to do it myself to save her the trouble! It was the least I could do after what she did for me. But...But I was too afraid to do it back then, and instead all I did was pray for her! While she was doing so much to save Issei-san, I just stood there and watched! And because of that, the evil spirit said and did things to her that shouldn't have happened!"

**Rias: **"Asia..."

Buchou looks like she's at a loss for words thanks to what Asia said. I feel the same. To think Asia was carrying this huge guilt with her this whole time, and I never noticed. At the time I found it to be my fault Buchou went through that, and I was especially down when I thought the mummy man broke her using me! But Asia had a choice back then and felt ashamed that she didn't do anything. Come to think of it, she was there when I told Buchou what the mummy man told me. Maybe after hearing that she thought about what it would've been like if that had happened to Buchou. I know I certainly would've felt guilty if I was her!

**Asia: **"Even tonight when Buchou started dancing again, I just stood here and excepted it! Even when Sona-Kaichou started to dance, I didn't volunteer to do it myself, even though I didn't know I'd have to do myself! That's why I have to do it now! Even if I can pray to God again, I'll never live any of that down if I just let everyone else do it!"

Asia's actually crying because of this. I don't know what to say to this. I don't want Asia to do this, I really don't! But I feel if I try to stop her, I'll just make her feel worst! Before I could even think of anything to say, Xenovia came over and held Asia's hands while crying herself.

**Xenovia:** "Sniff! You really are the kindest person I know, Asia! I know you don't hate me for it, but I'm still sorry I said all those things when we first met!"

**Irina: **"Sniff! Same here! As I was watching this I could only think how can the girls be doing these things while fearing I'd have to do it myself! But Asia actually realized just what the girls are doing for everyone and wants to do it to help them! I feel ashamed to call myself an Angle!"

**Xenovia:** "Yeah, you really are a Self-Proclaiming Angel."

**Irina: **"Shut up, Xenovia!"

The church trio start having another episode with each other. But why wouldn't they? This is very emotional moment! I was going to stop Asia from doing this, but it looks like I'd be the bad guy here if I did. ...Being the bad guy by trying to stop something perverted. That's something I never thought I'd find myself doing.

**Iphis: **"Glad to see you're so dedicated to going next. But while there are many woman through out time who'd shed tears of joy hearing this, I'm not one of them. I might shed them once you take off those unwanted clothes and get dancing thought! I can't promise that, but I can promise I'll enjoy it and your humiliation! So lets move things along now, shall we?!"

Although I was a bit grateful to this woman for all the dances up until now, I'm really starting to hate her! Sure, as much as I don't want Asia to have to wear that and dance, I know deep down I'll enjoy seeing it. But her suffering from it is a whole other story! I swear she better not go any further then this or I'll activate the Juggernaut Drive again!

Ddraig: **Calm down, partner. Remember, you lost a lot of life force doing it before. If you go that far you're chances of surviving are slim to none. Not to mention since 8 of the girls are trapped in here, you'd definitely end up killing them doing that.**

I know. I can't afford to do that again. But if she tries something like that to any of them, if I'm forced to just stand here and watch, there's no way I'll be able to keep it it from activating! But I'll try to keep my cool for now. As much as I hate Asia having to do this, I know I'm going to be happy seeing what I'm going to see!

**Note: And that was part 2. I was hoping I might be able to get it out a day early for Christmas, but I wasn't able to manage that. So just consider these belly dances your late Christmas presents! Your gifts weren't wrapped up that much, but that's what made them gifts, right?! And we still have 1 part left to be done. Next time we'll be getting to see what the 2 most innocent of the girls dancing is like! And then we'll see how the story goes on from there to the end. I'm hoping I can get the next one out as fast as I did the others. But coming up with all these original belly dances is a lot harder then you probably think. Especially when you're also trying to properly describe what's happening and are trying to make it fit the girls personality. Sure, as you've seen before in my story, there are ways to get them to act in abnormal ways based on what's happening, what's happened, and how embarrassed or dedicated they feel. But I can't go too far. That all aside, I hope you all enjoyed what you got so far. And while I'd love to know whose dance you liked the most, we should probably wait until the last 2 before that. That's right, I said 2! I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound mean. But I had 3 comments for the last chapter, and you 3 are jerks! Like I said, I'm not going to stop writing this because no one answered my questions from Unas's POV. But the fact I said it was a dick move to not answer in the last one, and you 3 just ignore that and have the nerve to make requests! Well you can expect your requests to be ignored! Seriously, they're called reviews for a reason. My story may not be the best in the world, Lord knows I wasn't aiming for that. But I'd like to think there's a number of notable moments in my story worth mentioning. If you wanna make requests for future chapters, that's fine and they could happen. But at least take the time to mention 1 or 2 moments you liked, rather then just skipping to saying what you want next. You don't have to answer all the questions I asked back then, but tell me something good about my story at the vert least.**

**(To be continued)**


	10. I'm Searching for Breasts Again! Part 3

**(High School DxD: I'm Searching for Breasts Again! Part 3)**

**Part 1**

As much as I didn't like it, Asia was now in the changing tent getting ready for her dance! I still can't believe my sweet little Asia's going to show off her body as she dances for everyone! But there's nothing I can say to stop it at this point! To think her well developing oppai are going to be showing nearly everything as they bounce around wonderfully in a skimpy nipple cover! ...What am I thinking! I shouldn't be happy that she's being forced to do this! I can't look at them like that! When she comes out I need to focus on her highly exposed crotch lining to distract myself from them! ...That won't work either! Maybe if I put all my power into focusing on her butt I'll be able to pretend the other parts aren't there! ...Damn! Every time I think of a way to distract myself from 1 part of her, it involves focusing even harder on another! I'm suppose to be protecting Asia, but deep in my heart I'm yearning for this like a mad man! ...The point of this is for me to enjoy what I see when she comes out! I don't want to see what I'm going to see, **(He does)** but I need to for everyone's sake! I just need to not enjoy it too much. When she comes out I'll make sure not to scream with joy from what I see. As I'm thinking this, the tent unzips, and Asia comes out in a skimpy outfit!

**Issei, ****Genshirou, Iphis, & ****Ainippe: **"Whoa!" Dammit! And I just told myself not to!

Although I told myself I didn't wanna see, that thought flew straight out of my head just a second or 2 after I saw Asia! When she came out I tried to focus on her legs, but I got so enticed by seeing them that my eyes started to go all the way up! Before that happened I tried to switching over to her arms, but the same thing happened! I kept going back and forth between them and eventually stopped at her exposed belly! As I look at it I feel like I'm looking at something that glows like the sun! But that glow didn't blind me as I looked higher at her only nipple clad oppai! They've grown ever so splendidly since I first met her! And I'm sure they're going to keep growing for a long time! Question is how bouncy have they gotten over time?! In my head I can already see them moving about in that tiny top! Bouncing back and forth as all that exposed skin twists, and the nipples slip out revealing her beautiful pink...NO! It's one thing to be happy about the way Asia's dressed, same goes for wanting to see her dance like that! But she's the 1 girl I can't hope to get a nip slip from! Not being able to trust myself, I distract myself from her getting ever lovelier oppai by staring at her lower body! And due to what she's wearing, I got quite an eyeful of skin on the way down! All the way passed her exposed waistline! Which lead to me seeing her just as exposed crotch lining! ...Damn! No matter where I look, I can't help but be happy she's dressed like that! I still imagined seeing her special area as my eyes went down! And deep down I wished it didn't have that little cover! I feel so ashamed thinking about Asia this way! And while I try to deny it, I want her to turn around and show me her yet to be seen butt!

Dammit all! Why does Asia have to look so unbelievably sexy wearing practically nothing?! I mean, I'm happy that she's growing more beautiful everyday! But it makes it impossible for a man to not feel like he's in Heaven as he stares at her! I'm suppose to be protecting her, yet all I'm doing is enjoying her! I know I'm suppose to, but as Grayfia established there's a limit! Even if there isn't a limit to the excitement I'm feeling from seeing her dressed in mostly nothing! ...But if I don't enjoy it enough, she's going to have to either dance longer or get violated by Iphis! ...No matter how I look at her near naked body, it has to be enjoyed! Every inch of it during every second she dances! For Asia's sake, I will be a complete pervert over what I see like never before!

**Xenovia: **"Yeah! You look amazing in that outfit, Asia! Just look at Ise's face. His eyes are going up and down across your body faster then any of us girls thus far. And his gaze is even more keen too. Like I said, Ise likes girls for a lot of different reasons. And it looks like you're better when it comes to most of those reasons."

NO! That's not it, Xenovia! I was looking up and down her body faster to avoid focusing too much on any of her revealed and marvelous bits! And I started focusing more on those bits to help Asia get through this! But despite that, the moment she said that Asia started to blush quite a bit! I'm so sorry, Asia! Dammit! I told myself to enjoy this for her sake, but I'm not even thinking about that as I do! I'm enjoying this so much I'm actually starting to hallucinate that Asia's smiling as she's blushing! Just what is wrong with me?!

**Irina: **"I'd normally be saying this is unacceptable, but I agree with you this time. I've always found that when Asia-san takes off her clothes she looks a lot more womanly then you'd think when they're on. It's like God has hidden her beauty for only someone special to see! While that makes is sad that she's doing this, it makes me admirer her more for doing this for everyone!"

I couldn't agree more with that statement! Seeing Asia's body is a very special privilege that no mortal man deserves! It makes sense she stopped being human in that regard, but even us Devils have it rough there! Yet I've been blessed in ways beyond the deceased God's power, as I've seen her body a number times! I've even touched it several times! But to actually see her dance for me is too holy even for the Angels!

**Ainippe: **"I have to say her clothing deceived me as well! The same thing applied to Lady Sona and young Koneko, but hers more so! Although her body has come far in growth, it still gives off the aura a young girl who has much more to come! To have bodily wonders like that of a sexy woman, while still having the charm of a cute little girl! There are Amazons who would die for such a girl!"

You Amazons aren't the only ones! I'd already lose an arm and a leg for her! But when it comes to this I'd rip my own heart out for it! That's if my heart doesn't burst out of my chest before hand!

**(Breast press)**

I suddenly felt something really big and soft pressing against my back! Not just big and soft, but familiar too! As 2 arms wrap around me, I have a pretty good feeling who and what is pressing against my back!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, is what Xenovia-chan said true? Do you like Asia-chan most of all, Issei-kun?"

Akeno-san says this while putting her chin on my shoulder as she whispers in my ear! I knew it was her! I'd recognize her oppai pressing against my back anytime! Especially when they're practically raw in that skimpy top she's still wearing!

**Akeno: **"I'm happy for her if that's true, but I'm going to feel very jealous if it is."

Please don't say things like that, Akeno-san! I don't wanna make Buchou angry, but after offering to let me cover them I won't be able to hold back if you keep this up! And it's not like I'd throw any of you girls away for Asia! I'd love to have my way with any of you! Not that I can say that out loud!

**Rias: **"Would you cut it out already, Akeno! Can't we just get through this without you fooling around?!"

Buchou comes over to separate us again. It was probably for the best, but still there's regret in my heart.

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, aren't you worried what she said is true too? Are you that confident in yourself, or do you want her dance to be over with so you don't have to worry?"

And to no one's surprise, Akeno-san cracks another joke. And following that is Buchou getting all flustered again. I'm so happy they can't fight here right now! Not to mention getting to see them act this way in those skimpy outfits is going to make my eyes pop from getting too big a feast!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! The jealously and amazement you all experience are all absolutely delicious! But in the end it's merely a snack, while the dance to come it the feast! Well then, blond Devil, lets see how much you've practiced dancing! With how much aura I'm getting from the Dragons just from them looking, not to mention what I'm getting from you just by being shy and dedicated! Well, I'd say the birth of the Submission Dragon is within sight!"

Earlier when she said things like that about the other girls, even when I found it creepy I still found it to be hot! But I can't stand Iphis saying those things about Asia! Asia's face is only getting redder as time passes! It makes me want to cry tears of depression alongside my tears of joy! ...I just can't seem to think about Asia right now without thinking something perverted about her! Well, like I said before, I have to for her and everyone's sake! So I might as well make the best of it! And right now as she's getting ready to dance! I'm so sorry, Asia, and thank you!

She starts by rubbing her left hand under her chin while doing the same with the right across her belly! She holds her hands there as she shakes her hips and oppai opposite from each other! She keep shaking them both back and forth like this faster and faster! Showing off her crotch lining and bouncing oppai more and more! Oh, please can nothing slip out, even if I want to see! Now she puts both hands behind her head as she rotates her oppai and hips! And she's still moving them opposite from each other! Lifting her hips up to the right before poking them to the left and bringing them back down in a repeated fashion! Then she stops rotating her oppai as she grabs her hips! They bounce left and right swiftly from her sudden stop! I feared they would slip out, but they stopped without a nipple to see unfortunately! Now while holding her hips she shakes them more and more left and right! She eventually reaches the point where she turns her lower body to show us her now seen butt! Not only do I see her massively shifting crotch lining as she makes such big turns, I get to see her butt from left to right over and over again! Her oppai even start to bounce again more and more from her shaking so much down there!

She kept shaking further and further until she eventually just spun around fully to her backside! I can see that lovely butt directly now! Now she lifts her hands upwards and starts shaking her butt back and forth while shaking her upper body even further in the opposite direction! Because of that I'm seeing her side oppai as they bounce with each turn while also seeing her cheek go back and forth! She then starts to walk away from us while keeping up all that shaking from top to bottom! She then slowly turns around while still walking forward, only she begins to walk backwards as she turns around! And she's still shaking herself the same way and just as fast! Although I'm afraid for those nipples, I can't help but enjoy those oppai bouncing back and forth so wildly! I'm also seeing her crotch lining as she shakes her hips walking backwards! It was then that she sudden jumped forward and landed with her left leg up and her right leg kneeling! While in that bowing position I get another good view of her crotch lining and see her oppai bounce like never before!

I'm too amazed to describe with mere words! I know Xenovia said Asia's be practising to dance like this since the incident with the mummy man! But I never would've thought she'd have done so to such a degree! She could definitely qualify as a grade A belly dancer! Where did she learn all these things?! I more then anyone know how much Buchou showed her last time! And the dances before hand certainly would've helped her learn more! But this just seems too good for Asia with just those examples!

**Xenovia: **"Yeah! Show us what you've got, Asia! You're a sexy girl if there ever was one! And I can tell by how you're looking at her that you must be wondering where she learned to dance like that, aren't you, Ise? Asia's been studying all kinds of ways woman have belly danced while practising to do it herself! She was really dedicated to it. When I was learning I wasn't very good at the more elegant parts of the dance, and was limited to focusing on the arousing bits. But she managed to get it all right!"

So Asia wasn't just copying what she saw from the other girls? She actually studied on how actually belly dancers went about doing so? It's no wonder she's so good at it! I know Asia said she would take what she learned that night to heart, but this level of erotic is ridicules! Then again, when you consider the fact I was cursed and needed this dancing to be saved, that probably motivated her a lot. Let alone when she felt extremely guilty for leaving Buchou to do this instead of her. Asia's one to give it her all when it comes to those she cares about! And I can see that as she dances!

**Rias: **"To think after that night, Asia was putting the work to develop as a dancer this much. While I feel proud that she took our work seriously, I feel so guilty that she went this far because of me. But I'm also left wondering how I never found out that she was practising to dance like this."

Buchou asks a good question. Where was I when she was practising this? Was Xenovia the only one who knew about this? Well regardless, the other thing Buchou mentioned is true too. It's because she felt bad for Buchou that she ended up practising such things. Meaning it's because I got cursed that she's doing this! And yet I'm enjoying everything I see during every second! I feel so ashamed! But I'll feel even worst if I don't keep enjoying her lack of shame and make Iphis do something horrible!

**Grayfia:** "You're not even aware of what your peerage is doing because of your indecent actions, Rias-sama? It would seem that the longer time passes here that I learn more about your flaws as a king and as high-class Devil."

Yet another thing Grayfia has scolded Buchou for. She just can't catch a break, can she? But I guess after what Akeno-san and Xenovia said out loud, she's not exactly impressed with what happened. And seeing as how it's most of her servants dancing like this, she has even more reasons to think less of Buchou. But I definitely don't think less of Asia's dancing! Even if how much she's dressed makes me think less!

She now kneels down facing away from us, and then bends her upper body down while turning it to the left! Doing this allows me to see her skimpy butt reaching for the sky, while also showing some more camel toe! But since she moved her upper body to the left, I'm also seeing her oppai upside down and hanging! She also raised her left arm up to give me a better view of them! And as she bent over, she put her face against the floor while looking this way with a cute expression! If that wasn't good enough, she started to rub her butt with her left hand! And she changes her expression as she does that to a sexy one! She then reaches between her legs with her right hand and starts rubbing it with that hand! No, she actually started to shake her butt and thus was rubbing her butt against her hand! At first it was just back and forth, but then she started to rotate her butt as she rubbed it against her hand! She was doing it fast, then she did it slowly as she raised her left hand! It was at that moment that she started to spank herself with that hand every time she raised her butt! She would then rotate it down across her other hand, and then back up for another spank!

She now pushes her upper body further down to the point where her oppai were pushed against the floor! More then just pushing, she was rubbing them against the floor back and forth! She then continued to rub them against the floor as she turned around to face us! I'm seeing those oppai in so many ways right now! She does a splits as she lays down flat! I can still see her butt from this angle, and seeing it in a splits position as she lays down is awesome! She then starts to lift herself up off the ground while keeping that splits going! As I look down I see her oppai slowly rise and see them from different angles! But more then that, I look even lower and see her crotch as it's lifted up in a splits position! And I only see it more as she goes back further until she's laying down on her back! She then brings her legs back to curl up! And yet another great view of her cheeks because of that! She then puts her hands on the ground and use them to move herself left and right on the ground! I'm now seeing her skimpy seen butt rub against the floor left and right as she holds her legs up! She then starts pulling herself further away on the floor, then pushed herself forward on it! Another way I see her butt rubbing against the floor! She then put her legs down while spreading them and used them to move herself in a rotation pattern! As I see those cheek move against the floor around and around, I also see crotch lining shifting in the same way! And as she does this she gropes herself with her now free hands!

I can't believe this! I just can't believe Asia's doing such perverted things in front of everyone! Just what was she looking up when she was studying belly dancing?! Or maybe this is just a result of living in my house with Buchou and Akeno-san. Not to mention her spending school time with that perverted four eyed girl. It also doesn't help that Xenovia was with her when she was learning these things. My sweet little Asia is becoming an erotic girl before my very eyes! While I cry tears of joy from getting to see such a wonderful sight, tears guilt also flow from my eyes! None of this would be happening if I just didn't get possessed that night! Now Asia's going to have to live with the fact she did this in front of everyone!

**Rossweisse: **"Crying! For Asia of all people to be doing such degrading things in front of so many people! And while she does so, there are several people in the room who think this is okay and are enjoying it! Just what has the world come to?!"

Out of all the times Rossweisse has complained tonight, that one hit me the hardest! Because in my heart I feel the same! Asia was the last girl here I wanted to do such things! I mean, I wanted to see her like this as a pervert! But as an older brother I weep for her indignity! I'm gonna need to have a talk with when we get home, and tell her she shouldn't do such wonderful things! ...Hopefully I can phrase it differently when I do!

**Koneko: **"It's come down to her living in Issei-senpai's house. This is to be expected."

Really Koneko-chan?! That hurts even more then you calling me the worst! I already felt responsible for this happening to her! I seriously don't need others saying it too!

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, I think Asia's learned from all of us. She's come a long way from the innocent nun she was when we first met her. She's truly learned what it means to be a Devil woman and has embraced it. I'm happy for her, but I'm also afraid of what she might become."

And for good reasons! For Asia to have lost so much of her innocence in mere months is horrible! Just the though of what she may become in a year or 2 might give me nightmares later on! No matter how much of a dream they or this may be!

**Xenovia: **"Yeah, I didn't really think about it until now. But Asia's one to look out for as well when it comes to making babies with Ise. Maybe we could end up doing it together. We're friends after all."

**Irina: **"Xenovia! I've come to somewhat except that you and the other ORC girls have formed a harem with Issei-kun. But at the very least do baby making one at a time! It's not health to be doing it so many times at once, and a number of girls just sitting there watching as they wait for their turn is just wrong!"

I have to side with Irina here. Xenovia's just too straight forward, and she's dragging Asia with her along the way! I mean, I'm not against 2 girls taking turns making love with me! I've dreamed of far more then just 2 doing that with me! But I just can't have Asia doing those kinds of things! Sure I've both dreamed and daydreamed of such, but that's something else all together! Asia's not a tool for anyone's amusement! If anyone tried to say otherwise, I'd beat them to a pulp like I did Diodora! ...But that's exactly why I need to tolerate enjoying Asia's skinful display! To keep Iphis from taking advantage of her, I need to take advantage of her this one time!

Standing up again, she grabs both her oppai and rotates them both opposite from each other! She then lets them go and points at them up close to the sides as she bounces them back and forth! In doing so she pokes them as they go left and right! After that she turns around and reaches for the floor with her legs well spread! Another view of her cheeks, crotch lining, and camel toe! But I also see her oppai hanging from between her legs! And to make it even better, she starts to rotate them while they're upside down! While doing that, she started to rub and squeeze her cheeks at the same time! She even slipped her hands under the bottom! And while her hands are under there, she slips one of her hands down below to her special area! Even Asia has gone as far as to masturbate in front of everyone! When she takes her hands out of the bottom, she stop rotating her oppai and spread her legs more! It's then that she reaches around her legs and then between them to grope herself!

I can only hope her dancing doesn't get better...worst then this! As I hope this, Asia stands up straight and faces us! I regrettably enjoy eyeing her from head to toe! It was then that I noticed her crotch started to glow green. It was then that I noticed she activated her Twilight Healing. Why is she sending a healing beam down there? And a really bright one at that? I guess all this leg work, especially the splits must've taken it's toll on poor Asia! That's what I though, but then Asia brings her left hand behind herself while using the other to keep up the healing beam. It was then that I noticed her bottom started to go down! It was slow at first, but then the bottom just started to slide down her legs! I can't believe what I'm seeing! Like Buchou and Xenovia before her, Asia went bottomless in front of everyone! She's not even covering up down there! But luckily the light from her sacred gear is too bright down there to see anything! Now while keeping that up she slowly starts to spin around! I though we were going to see her fully nude butt! But she was using her other hand to light things up back there too! Even so, it was a real turn on to know there's nothing but light between my sight her full exposure! Not to mention I also see her dragging the bottom she dropped around with her! For some reason seeing that at her feet was arousing! Like what she needed to cover up was right there, but it was saying "Ha! I'm not on you!" or something like that! After going full circle, she then starts to shake her hips again! She even dimmed the light a bit so her crotch lining could be seen!

I said to myself earlier that I need to talk to Asia about what she's done, but I don't think I'll be able to find the words for that! She's gone bottomless for everyone while using her Twilight Healing as censorship! The girls have influenced her too much! Come to think of, including Buchou's first time, every girl I've seen dance in that outfit except Sona-Kaichou has striped somewhat! Well, Sona-Kaichou's bottom did slide down a bit and show a bit of her crack I guess! Regardless, she's seen too much and is now acting upon it all! This is all too much! My image of Asia is being replaced all together! The sweet and innocent little sister I knew is being replaced with a daring and sexy little sister! One that I can't resist! ...I'm going to have to apologize like never before when this is over, but I need enjoy this! Even if I deserve punishment for it, I can't ignore how tempting Asia is right now! For now at least I need to act like nothing's wrong and fully take it everything I see!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! Just about everyone here thinks of you as a sweet and innocent girl. Yet here you are displaying you body in a very tempting way for all to see! Just goes to show that all my fellow woman are born sluts meant to perform! That aside, you're done now. Lets move onto the last dance!"

NO! NOT AGAIN! Come on now! I finally broke and gave into my lust for Asia, and you decide to do this! This has to be on purpose! It has to be at the point where I feel like I'm about to reach the top and she pushes me off the mountain! Maybe her teasing me like that helps with the Aura. If that's the case I should be more prepared for this. But I'm to focused on something else to do that!

Now that her dance is over, Asia reaches down to pick her bottom up. She kept Twilight Healing going so we wouldn't see anything until she pulled it up. After the light goes out, I see her with it on while trying to fix it! Seeing her down there like that just never gets old! But after she was done, she started walking away with a really red face! It looks like she was putting her will power to work to endure it, but she must've been unbelievably embarrassed from doing such things! ...What have I done?! In the last moment of her dance I was actually happy that she had to do all that! And I was even upset that she was done! Despite my words, I gave into my lust for her! I'll never live this down for as long as I live!

**Iphis: **"I must say that the aura I collected from her was definitely the most unique thus far. While the Red Dragon was excited as to be expected, he was also most shocked to see what he saw here. Not to mention the guilt he felt from enjoying it while unable to stop it as if he had no freewill made for quite the catch!"

What?! Why did she have to tell them that?! Oh God, now I feel guilty and embarrassed! I was holding my face in embarrassment at first, then looked over to see how Asia's reacting to what she said! She's still blushing quite a bit, but she also looks confused as if she doesn't know what Iphis meant. Although I'm happy she doesn't understand what she said about me, I'm also ever more worried for her not being able to understand such a thing! But I can't go and tell her what it means! Her innocence has been effected enough! Not to mention I'm afraid of what she might think of me!

**Xenovia: **"Wow Asia! Just wow! You were absolutely amazing there! All that practise really payed off in the end. You even improvised and used your Twilight Healing in your dance. First Tsubaki-senpai with her Mirror Alice, then Koneko with her tail, now you. I'm really jealous that I didn't have anything to use like that myself. But even more impressed that you used it on the spot. During practice you just dropped the bottom without hiding anything."

Say what?! Asia was practising her dancing with the intent of exposing herself?! Just what was Asia preparing herself for?! I know Buchou went bottomless that night, but that's no reason for her to go that far! Sure, Buchou did go bottomless a second time that night and even got exposed! But that wasn't her choice, and even then that's no reason to show it all! I'm definitely not letting Asia go see any new male clientsalone from this day forward! Who knows what could happen!

**Irina: **"I have to admit you did well, Asia-san. I really would've liked it if you didn't do such things at all! But in these circumstances along with the fact you did for everyone, I have to give credit where it's due."

I guess that's a good way to look at it. Asia dancing had to be done and she did it for everyone's sake. No matter what was wrong with it, what was great about it should be acknowledged! And if Irina of all people can do it, so can I. Because there was a lot of great moments! No, there's were a lot of excellent moments!

**Ainippe: **"Indeed! She may not of had the heart of a sex driven woman, but her heart was put into this without question! And I must say the body that holds said heart was a sight for the sorest of eyes!"

While I'd kill any man talking that way about Asia, a lesbian like Ainippe is okay. In fact it's a turn on hearing her say that! At least when it's her, Iphis is another story!

**Iphis: **"Glad to know even you agree with how amazing she was, Angle! Now let's see if she's the sexiest holder of light in that outfit!"

When she said that we all knew what she meant! And we all stare at Irina because of it!

**Irina: **"...It's...It's my turn now, isn't it?!"

That's right, we still have 1 dance left to be done! And what's special about this one is unlike the other 7, this one would be done by an Angel! In that regard, Iphis was right to save her for last! But like before I wonder, can she possibly pull this off? Her wings once started to turn black after I told her she grew into quite a bishoujo. If that's all it takes, how will she get through this?

**Xenovia: **"Yeah! Show everyone that you can shine in more ways then 1, Irina. After all, you spent time practising this kind of dancing with me and Asia too."

Say what?! Irina was practising this too? Why in the name of the God she worships would she of all people do that?

**Irina: **"Dammit Xenovia! First you tell everyone that about Asia, now me?! Why would you ever tell anyone such things?! For everyone to think that way about me, Michael-sama's Ace!"

**Xenovia: **"If they see the way you can dance, which they're going to, what exactly do you expect them to think if I didn't say that? Besides, you were the one saying you didn't know how to say sorry to Ise. When I suggested you practise with us as a way to make up with him, you said you deserve to be punished like that."

**Issei:** "Saying sorry to me?"

I couldn't guess what they were talking about there. What did Irina do that made it she needed to apologize to me? As I wonder this, Irina just plays with her fingers while having a red face.

**Irina: **"I...I said a lot of things I shouldn't have back when we first met after so many years! I treated you as someone who deserved punishment for becoming a Devil! I didn't even know how you became one! I did when Asia told me that you were killed! You didn't even have a choice at the time, not that it matters why anymore! And even worst, when me and Xenovia were treating Asia poorly and you stood up for her, I just treated you like a villain! Even when we fought I just swung my sword without even thinking you were right in the least! Despite all that you came and saved us from starving to death, only to hear that I didn't trust you when you wanted to work together! Xenovia who didn't even know you trusted you before me and had to remind me that you were my childhood friend! And yet even after all that, you saved my life after I was injured and I didn't even thank you or say I was sorry!"

I had no idea she felt so strongly about all that. Just like Asia's been holding guilt inside for leaving Buchou to dance back then, so has she for this. Makes sense when you think about it. No one would believe you're from the church if you didn't regret all the wrong things you've done.

**Xenovia: **"She came to me one day saying how much she regretted all that. She then asked me if I thought you would forgive her. I said yes, it's Ise after all. But I also said if she really regretted what she said and did, she wouldn't take the easy way out and just except she was forgiven. So since me and Asia were practising dancing at the time, I told her to join if she really felt guilty."

So that's how it all happened. I definitely would've forgiven her if she came and apologizing so sincerely. Xenovia went too far telling her she needed to prove she was sorry. Although, if she wants to dance for me in a skimpy as hell outfit, how could I say no to that?!

**Asia: **"The 3 of us also decided to dance for Issei-san together. But Irina-san kept saying she wasn't ready yet. That's why we haven't done it until now."

**Irina: **"Th...That's because it's embarrassing to do such a thing! I needed time to prepare myself! For an Angle to do perverted things isn't easy!"

**Xenovia: **"It's just a dance, it's not like the 2 of you would be making love. Besides, you've already done something perverted for him before. Remember when we both dressed up as nurses for him when he was sick?"

**Irina: **"That was something else all together!"

I remember that well! A little hard not to after getting a giant needle in my ass! Just thinking about that makes it hurt back there!

**Iphis: **"Once again, you're talk of emotions and responsibility is amusing. But you wanna know what's more amusing? An Angel following after 7 Devil's examples and dancing for me! And what's not amusing is me having to wait anymore! So get in there and take off those clothes before I rip them off!"

Iphis is getting impatient again. She's been saving Irina for last, so she really wants to see her like that. Not that I'm one to talk! To make things better, she's been practising with Asia and Xenovia to dance for me! I can't wait to see how much said practice pays off! But as I'm excited for what comes next, I suddenly feel an arm wrapped around my neck! I look to see who it is and it's Saji.

**Genshirou: **"I won't deny it anymore, I've enjoyed what I've seen thus far! I can't tell you how happy I am to have seen Kaichou dance in that skimpy outfit and continue getting to see her in it! Let alone seeing all these girls! But I can't help but notice that unlike Kaichou for me, all the ORC girls who've danced have had you in their sights as they did! Rias-senpai didn't say or do anything to give that impression, but I still feel she was happy to do it for you at least!"

Saji whispers all that in my ear while tightening his grip. So he's doing this out of jealously?

**Issei: **"I think you're getting the wrong idea. Buchou after doing it before really didn't wanna do it again. Asia and now Irina are only doing it because they feel it's their responsibility. Koneko-chan probably didn't wanna do it even more then Buchou, and she didn't like what I said about her."

**Genshirou: **"You're a bad liar, Hyoudou! And even if that was all true, Himejima-senpai and Xenovia-san were definitely happy to dance in front of YOU! Crying! I'm happier then Heaven could make me getting to see Kaichou and all the girls dance and walk around in such little clothing! But that joy makes knowing I'm just an extra complete Hell! Iphis even said I was just a bonus while you're the one who was needed! That I could handle, but knowing it's the same when it comes to girls in general! Crying! You really are the worst!"

Saji continues to cry while holding my neck. I really don't see how I'm at fault here. Then again, if our roles were reversed, even knowing he didn't do anything I'd probably hate him too. No one likes standing by while another guy gets all the girls! But even with things like that, I know getting to see what's coming next is something I'd still enjoy! After having so many Devilish dances feed my eyes, I'm now going to have an Angelic one for desert! And while I wondered if Irina could pull this off at first, I know she's been preparing herself for it!

**Part 2**

This is the last time it'll happen tonight, but because of that I stare at the changing tent waiting for our next dancer with full power! To think an Angel's going to expose herself that much as she does dirty things! Even if lightning strikes me as punishment, said punishment won't be divine enough to stop me from enjoying the divine gift that awaits me! And since she's doing this thinking she needs to in order to apologize to me, she shouldn't be in danger of falling. Meaning I can enjoy it all without a worry in the world! I wonder if she'll be able to use her powers in some way to make the dance sexier too! Maybe she'll use Excalibur Mimic for something! No wait, she doesn't have that sword anymore. Well maybe she'll use light as censorship like Asia did! I honestly don't have a clue what she'll do, but I do know I'm going to like what I see! Just as I like what I hear as the tent unzips once again! And like that our Angelic belly dancer comes out an unholy skimpy state!

**Issei, ****Genshirou, Iphis, & ****Ainippe: **"Whoa!"

At long last our last dancer has appeared! Although she certainly not carrying with her the least joy! Those slender legs of hers shine and go all the way up like the Angel she is! Those arms aren't even releasing lightning and yet they still leave me shocked! But not as shocked as I am getting to see that lovely white belly of hers! Nor does that compare to the oppai of an Angel that I see! Their size, their shape, their whiteness! All that is them but their lovely pink tips are shining like the sun and are blinding me with beyond Heavenly joy! And they haven't even begun to bounce yet! Which I know they will since she was practising with Asia and Xenovia! That leads me to believe they won't slip out, but they could! After all, she started practising later then those 2, and no doubt she was having more trouble at first! So maybe those barriers to Heaven will fall from grace! My eyes certainly fall from such as I look at something else that's graceful! As expected, her crotch looks absolutely divine in such a skimpy little cover! When you think about it, it may not fit her body properly, but it does fit her properly! As that bottom is held up by string, like her it tries to hold onto what's above and not fall! Back when she was trying to make a club of believers, if she had shown the Heaven that is her skin and lining down there, even as a Devil I would've been willing to join! Especially if that would mean I could walk behind her and see what has yet to be seen!

Even as the 8th dancer to be seen, I can't help but be astonished by what Irina is showing me! To be honest it's not just saving an Angel for last was a good idea, it's that she's dancing right after Asia! I had so much guilt build up inside, and now an Angel has descended to tell me I'm forgiven! Better yet, she's also come asking for my forgiveness with a dance! The perverted instincts driving me to become a harem king shout out in excitement as such thoughts enter my mind! For an Angel girl to come dancing skimpy in front of me as an apology, I really feel high and mighty! Thanks for getting her to do this, Xenovia!

**Xenovia: **"Well Ise, what do you think? Do like what Irina is showing you?!"

**Issei: **"Hell yeah I do! I said you grew into quite the bishoujo before, Irina! But my thoughts for that are even stronger then before now that I've seen this! Thank you so much!"

At this point I don't even hesitate to answer anymore! It's already the third time I've been asked! And after giving into my lust for Asia for a moment, along with the fact an Angel is here to say sorry with a sexy dance! I have to say I feel too into this and too high and mighty to feel shy right now! Although when I did say it, she really started to blush. Sorry Irina, but that's the truth! At least this time she's not showing any sighs of falling.

**Asia: **"You look really good, Irina-san. I hope saying that helps you with this."

**Irina: **"It's alright, Asia-san! What you said earlier inspired me! If you were able to do that much just from letting someone do something alone, then I need to do as much as I can after what I did! I won't be able to call myself an Angel anymore if I can't right this wrong!"

And I'm perfectly fine with that! Great in fact! Before she was doing nothing but talk about how wrong this was. But now that she's doing it to make up with me she's excepted it! I guess 2 wrongs do sometimes make a right! Either that or this is as right as it feels!

**Rossweisse: **"As sad as it was seeing Asia and Koneko do this, to see Irina of all people except it is the worst! As bad as the things you did and said were, going this far to apologize is just wrong! Especially when you're an Angel and could easily fall doing such things! And despite all those reasons, Issei's no doubt thinking nothing but happy thoughts and doesn't feel sorry for you at all!"

Now that was just hurtful. I do feel bad what the girls have to go through doing this. I especially did with Asia! But when came to the others I just loved what was happening more then I regretted it! I even cracked when it came to Asia when all was said and done! How could I not do it when Irina is standing in front of me like that feeling she must?!

**Ainippe: **"By the Gods! Did your family raise you in a way that would make sure you never got a lover?! Because the annoyance that is your ability to speak is keeping even a woman like me away out of rage! And it's not just that it's annoying, you're calling him heartless while you're being heartless!"

**Rossweisse: **"Wh...What?!"

**Ainippe: **"You're telling them they should absolutely hate what they're doing, and are thus saying they should suffer more! Did that ever occur to you?! No! You instead waste your time telling everyone what is wrong with this and don't even notice you're making it worst for them! By Hera herself, you said the Nekomata girl's chest wasn't big enough for the outfit when she was already feeling self conscious about it! And now even as you mention she could fall for doing this, you're saying she shouldn't feel obligated to do so and just feel like just doing something humiliating?! I wondered how Valkyrie like you ended up becoming a Devil, but I'm guessing it's because they didn't want you back in your homeland!"

Wow! Ainippe really let Rossweisse have it this time! Like Iphis, I didn't see her cracking from anger coming, but they're both very scary when they do! To be fair, even thought she was saying things that made the girls feel embarrassed, she was trying be supportive. And looking back on it, she really did say a lot about Koneko-chan after the chest thing was mentioned. I guess she was trying to make her feel better because of what Rossweisse said, because she knew she really didn't like what she said. She may be perverted, but she really does care how everyone feels.

**Rossweisse: **"..."

Rossweisse just walked into a corner and crouched down while looking depressed as she made circles on the ground with her finger. I don't think she's going come back from that anytime soon. Even if that wasn't the fifth time Ainippe told her she's never going get a boyfriend. Although Amazons and Valkyries are both female warriors, these 2 couldn't possibly be more different.

**Iphis: **"Well that was a very entertaining way to break a woman's spirit. You Amazons do have your shining moments I guess. But it's time for these sexy dances to have a shining moment! Now then my naked Angel in wait, grace us with the piece of true Heaven that you've come to show us!"

Yes! Please show us, Irina-sama! Show us just what Heaven has to offer those you want to believe! Will you go bottomless like the others from the Church Trio?! Or perhaps since they're Devils, they do the bottom while you being an Angel do the top! Regardless of what she ends up doing, her dancing begins!

She starts by wrapping her arms around her oppai, then she spins around somewhat to her left! Already I'm seeing her no longer yet to be seen piece of Heaven! The moment she spun around to her front, she stopped and let go of her oppai at the same time! This caused them to bounce to her left! Since she kept them pressed down just before she stopped, they didn't have any wind pushing them the other way! So they bounced to the left really good! After they stop bouncing, she wrapped her arms around them again and spun back the other way! She did the same thing as before in reverse, only faster! So her oppai bounced to her right even harder! She went back and forth like this a few times and got faster doing so! Then during her last spin she stopped halfway, bent her upper body back, and lifted 1 of her legs up high as she did! As she faces us with her upper body bent, her oppai just bounce around like there's no tomorrow! She then spins around on her other leg like a ballerina, and then shows me her crotch as her leg is lifted high! There's so much Heavenly lining down below! She then stands up straight only to bend her upper body down fast! I just see them hanging there as they go up and down like a yo-yo! Then while still bent over, she starts to spin around back and forth again! I get to see her butt lifted up, and see her hanging oppai bounce around! I also see some camel toe with how high said butt is! Then while spinning back and forth, she started to bend her upper body the other way! Now I'm seeing her tightened butt and her lifted crotch as she spins! Not to mention I now she her oppai bouncing around from underneath! That's before she stops while her under oppai face us, then she quickly falls into a splits! Allowing me to see them switch between under and front as they bounce up and down!

The pink bits of Heaven may still be shy, but all that is white is flying high! High above the peaks of lustful dreams! She's not as elegant as Asia, nor as perverted as Xenovia, she's somewhere in the middle! I guess since she was the last one to join in, it makes sense that she would be taking lessons from both of them! And since she's the last one to dance, she has 7 other girls to take examples from!

**Xenovia: **"You're doing great so far, Irina. But remember everyone else, we each had 2 moments where the dancing got sexier. So don't you just play it safe at this level until you're done. You have to do the same for your aura and your apology!"

**Iphis: **"Of course she can't just wait it out. As I said before, I'll just stop the flow of aura if she holds back! I left her for last after so many Devils so we could learn what it's like to ascend from Hell to Heaven! So she can keep dancing forever if she tries that"

Yeah! Her dancing needs to keep getting better just like everyone else's! After all, it wouldn't look good for an Angel if 7 Devils could ascend while she couldn't! So for literal Heaven's sake, she needs to keep improving!

**Irina: **"Of course I wouldn't hold back! I couldn't call myself an Angel if I left everyone else go that far while I took it easy!"

**Xenovia: **"Yeah, then you could only call yourself a Self-Proclaiming Angel."

**Irina: **"Shut up, Xenovia! I'll show you just what an ANGEL like me can do to bless others!"

Oh yes, please do just that! I'll repent for all my sins if you show me Heaven's greatest gift, Angel-sama! OW! My head hurts a little bit all of a sudden. I guess a Devil can't think things like repenting for an Angel. No, it's probably because I wasn't serious. I'm always going to be the way I am, sin or not. And 1 of my beloved sins is that I'm enjoy the hell out of the Angel in front of me!

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, I would expect no less. We Fallen Angels did spawn from you Angels after all. Given what we're like, it makes sense that there's a naughty girl behind that mask of innocence."

Another score on the naughty remark board for Akeno-san. I remember Azazel-sensei said something similar about the Angels during the sports event. And I have to say I agree with them both given what I'm seeing! I also see her wings come out and start flickering white and black again as she blushes. It looks like what Akeno-san said got to her. I was afraid this would be a problem at first, but she quickly snapped out of it and went back to her dancing!

She now goes into a crouching position while spreading her legs far! She's not even trying to not draw attention down there! She then lowers her oppai between her legs as holds her arms out to her sides! It was then that she quickly brought her legs in and pressed her oppai together with her knees! That I definitely didn't see coming! She then brings her legs back out and in again in a repeated fashion! She gets faster each time, but only when bringing them in! So when she goes out I have a moment to see them bounce more and more from being pressed so hard and fast! I also see them get pressed in different ways from when they were pressed during their bouncing! And I see her crotch lining and camel toe shifting down below as well! She then keeps them pressed with her knees as she tries to lift her upper body! In other words, it looks like she's trying to pull her oppai out of her legs grip on them! They're stretching as they get pressed together more! It was then that her oppai got out and she at the same time stood up straight really fast! The way they bounce in and out as well as up and down from that is just inhuman! Nor was it very Angel like, but that's why I loved it! And she didn't keep them bouncing, nor did she let them stop on there own or by grabbing them! She grabs them and starts groping them in a way that looks like they're still bouncing the same way as before! Who needs bouncing when you have this?!

She turns around while still groping herself, then she kneels down! Then while on her knees she lifts her feet up and touches her butt cheeks with them! She doesn't just touch them, she was rubbing them with her feet and even moved those cheeks around with them a bit! Then while keeping that up, she spreads her legs! She then bends over to the point where her head touches the floor and we can see her oppai from between her legs that were lifted up! And she's still groping them the same way as before! She then lets them go as she quickly stands up while keeping her upper body bent! I was able to see her oppai bounce upside down from between her legs! Not to mention seeing her cheeks and crotch shift from her suddenly standing up was a sight to behold! She then puts them between her legs as she presses them together with said legs again! Only this time I see it upside down! She then starts rubbing her butt and then down her legs to said oppai! It's then that she pinches her nipples from outside the top! Then while continuing to pinch them, she starts bringing her legs in and out to press her oppai again!

How did she even learn these things without falling?! Seriously, she can't stand me complementing how beautiful she's become, but can learn this?! That doesn't seem possible! And here I was told the Heaven system's ability to make miracles is longer what it used to be! If this is what we can get today, just what did people get back then?!

****Serafall:** **"To think even an Angel has become someone who can do things like this. Rias-chan and Issei-kun really have a talent for bringing out the lustful nature of those around them! It's no wonder Sona-chan knew how to dance like that!"

This is my fault? Well I guess she did say she was doing this for me. But it's not like I made her do it. I had no say in her learning to dance like this. Which makes it even better since I had no idea what I was going to see or what I'm going to see next!

**Sona: **"Onee-sama! Will you please stop saying such things about Rias and I! Hyoudou definitely has something to do with this, but there's no way Rias has been going around making all the girls around her act like this! ...I think. And I most certainly did not become a perverted girl! I was just doing what I had to do at the time!"

And another retort from Sona-Kaichou. Defending herself and Buchou is to be expected, although her saying maybe about Buchou was not. But I really wish she didn't accuse me of being at fault here. I've done nothing to make the girls do such erotic things. I've enjoyed those things without question! But I didn't make them do anything like this.

**Rias: **"What do you mean you think?! You don't actually think I encouraged them to do such things, do you?"

**Sona: **"Of course not! I would never say you did such things without a second though! But...although I'm sure Akeno definitely helped in that regard, it's a little hard to not consider you responsible for some of it. After all, the members of your peerage or even your club for that matter seem abnormally good at this. Not to mention that there's what Akeno mentioned earlier."

...Wow. Even Sona-Kaichou's starting to lose faith in Buchou after all that's been said and done. I'm too busy looking at Irina to look at her, but I can imagine how devastated Buchou must look from hearing those words.

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, after tonight it looks like everyone's going to be seeing you in a new way, Buchou. Ufufu, granted they've seen you in many different ways tonight, but you know what I mean."

Really Akeno-san? Do you have to make fun of her at a time like this? She's already in trouble as it is, I feel for her when she needs to go through more. Even if the things Akeno-san says about her makes me remember very happy moments! Speaking of happy moments, it's looks Irina's about to take her dancing to the next level!

She does another splits with her legs fully out to the sides! Her holy crotch lining and camel toe once again show us a lot down there! And it only start to show more as she starts rubbing her crotch against the floor while she does a splits! She does this harder and harder while also bending her body forward to rub it back and forth further! Her oppai not only bounce more and more from her movements getting faster, you also see them do so from different views as she bends her upper body! She even kept bending to the point where she started to rub her oppai against the floor as she brought her crotch back to the front! As she does that more and more, more and more I wonder how the top hasn't slid off! She did all this while keeping up the splits! That was until she bent her upper body back! Not only am I seeing her under oppai, but she also starts to bring her legs in as she stands back up! Even seeing her crotch lining as she stops spreading her legs is arousing!

She now starts kneeing down with 1 leg up and then she starts rubbing her oppai against said leg! She then switched to doing it with the other! She went back and forth like this for awhile, then she brought her oppai down to floor to rub them against it again! As she rubs them back and forth, she lifts her lower body higher and higher! Those seen cheeks are like Angel wings themselves as they soar for Heaven! But she doesn't stop there as she then lifts her feet off the ground and reaches upwards with them! She's not just using her hands to stay up, she's using her pressed upper body, namely her oppai to hold herself up! As nice a view of her butt I'm getting, what I really like is that she's turning herself around! She goes full circle, and we can now see her severely pressed and upside down oppai! And we also see her upside down crotch lining and camel toe! I called that crotch another Heaven before, and now it's above like such! How I would love to reach out and grab it! And that's ironic given what's happening now! As Irina's now reaching up there or down there with her left hand! And when she does she slips said hand into the cover! Even our beloved Angel's now masturbating for all to see! And as she does she moves her legs down and up in splits position! Not only does that make her legs look like they're acting as wings, but it also leaves more to see as she masturbates!

God is dead, and yet an Angel's showing me something Godly! Seriously, I know Iphis said she wanted it to feel like going from Hell to Heaven. But for what was below to be above as it flaps it's wings and a hand reaches out for it! I think this is taking it too literally! Which I literally love! I'm still wondering how she's managed this without falling! Is her innocent intentions of apologizing to me and trying to help everyone that great?! This is what I was thinking, but then her wings came out and started to flicker again. No, please don't snap yet, Irina! Please show me Heaven just a bit longer! And just a bit more of it!

**Iphis: **"Perhaps the blue haired Devil was right, you are a Self-Proclaiming Angel! As when I look at you I see a shining example of being a slut! And if this is simply what all Angel women are capable of, then I was right to take advantage of Venus! As even beings who are suppose to be above mortals are just lustful creatures to exploit! Oh, and it looks like you might fall soon! Don't worry, we can save that for later! For now you're done."

...At this point you think I would've learned. But even if I do, my ability to hate this is much stronger then my ability learn from it! This woman is truly evil to make me enjoy it this much only to take it away as we reach the climax! She didn't even strip anything off! Seriously, when I was hoping she would show me more, I would've rather felt the pain of praying over this!

Looking back at Irina, she stands back up after her dance. And when she turns around I see what may be the reddest face I have ever seen. Her wings are still flickering too. Due to the way she was holding herself up on the floor I wasn't able to see her face. Just how far was she pushing herself?

**Irina: **"A..Ar...Are...Are...Are you satisfied, I...Is Issei-kun?! Am I forgiven?!"

She walks up to me and asks this with unbelievably embarrassed voice. That's right, I got so into it that I forgot she practised this as a way to apologize to me. I was really mad that she was done a moment ago, but that's changed pretty quickly! Seeing her looking so shy and begging for my forgiveness despite being an Angel while I'm a Devil! That alone was enough to turn any anger I had over it being over into joy! I didn't even ask her to do it, yet I feel like I've done something wrong as she begs me to say she's forgiven. And that's not even counting the fact her wings are still flickering.

**Issei: **"Of..Of course! I never hated you for those things to begin with. So the fact you went to all the trouble of doing this for me makes me feel a bit guilty. I'm ever so grateful that you did this for me! And your dance was 1 of the best I've ever seen!"

If not for the price to pay, I'd pray to God for this happening as a way to show how thankful I am! But regardless of that, Irina's wings are still flickering and her face ever red. Was doing this too much for her?! Or maybe I said something I shouldn't have! She's not going to fall because of this is she?!

**Xenovia: **"See, I told you Ise would love it! That last part where she was flapping her legs like wings was my idea I don't mind telling you. Well, it was partly Asia's idea too. She suggested we flap our wings to look cute. That's when I had the idea of using our legs to do it so it would be more sexy. In the end me and Asia chose to do something different, but Irina was too embarrassed and stuck to doing that."

That makes sense to me. Considering they got bottomless, Irina wouldn't want to go that far. Although I hoped she would in the heat of the moment, now that it's over I realize how stupid it was to think that.

**Issei: **"Wait a minute, Asia thought of that?!"

I was really shocked once I realized Xenovia said that! She then gets red faced after I asked that. The fact she's still wearing that skimpy outfit makes that extra cute!

**Asia: **"Well...when we were all cosplaying to make Issei-san happy, I noticed that you were happy when you saw Buchou-san flapping her Devil wings. So I though maybe that could help us."

That I was! So Asia noticed that. Wait, how did she? There was a lot to look at-at the time! How did she know I was enjoying the wing part? Are my expressions that obvious?

**Grayfia: **"Cosplaying? Correct me if I'm wrong, Rias-sama, but I thought you said you didn't do anything to encourage your servants to do such things."

**Rias: **"No, Grayfia! It's not like that! Everyone was already doing it. I just joined in because I didn't want to be left out."

Buchou gets really embarrassed as she's being questioned.

**Grayfia: **"In other words, you not only were unaware of how your servants were behaving, but you're letting them push you to act the same?"

**Rias: **"..."

And once again Grayfia leaves her speechless. That's the 3rd time tonight that 1 of the girls has said something to embarrass her in front of Grayfia. Not to mention we also have Buchou confessing that she didn't know what the girls were up to, and what Sona-Kaichou said. And to top it all off she had to belly dance in front of a crowd for the second time. I'm happy for that last part so much! But I can only imagine what Buchou's going through right now!

**Rias: **"...I...I...Iphis! All of us have danced for you now! So what now?! And can we dressed again now?!"

Trying to dodge Grayfia's question, she questions Iphis. That's right! She has the aura she wanted. That means she can give birth to the Submission Dragon she was talking about earlier. I don't how she's going to answer the question about that, but I really hope she says they're not allowed to get dressed!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! First off, no! You're staying that way as I long as have control of you! Second off, Yes! The time has come to see if the birth of the Submission Dragon is now!"

**Sona: **"If? That reminds me, during the end of Akeno's dance you said you would only try something new to us if you didn't have enough aura. Didn't you tell us before that you got enough from us? So why would it be a question? Are you unsure and are simply collecting enough for a test? If so I question if your theory about being able to create a Dragon is true. And correct me if I'm wrong, but from what it sounded like earlier you didn't actually get your fill from Akeno and Xenovia. You just couldn't stand to let them keep dancing."

Sona-Kaichou makes some very good points. I didn't think about it at the time for obvious reasons! But what she said is true. If Iphis doesn't even know how much she needs, then how can she be so sure it can work?

**Iphis: **"How long you danced and how many different ways you did such was an essential aspect of what I needed. To simply have you all humiliate yourselves or desire to be toys for our pleasure and your own alike wasn't enough! If it was just 1 moment of such the aura would be very limited and wouldn't be of use to me. That's what made the dancing perfect for the aura process, that and the fact I loved it! Although how much you needed to dance could change somewhat, ultimately there was an area where it would be enough. How much came down to how you all felt as well as how the Dragons felt about what was happening. This is why I said the aura I got from the Fallen Angel and the blue haired Devil were effective, but didn't stop them sooner, despite my need to! The aura's like food, no matter how good it is you'll starve if you don't have enough."

So I was right about her waiting for a specific moment when it came to being done. Not entirely, but somewhat.

**Iphis: **"As for the question of if I would do something after the dance, that's simple! When a man and a woman come together to make a child, it's no secret that the child gains traits from both its mother and its father. This would include things like aura. Just like how you all felt effected the aura I extracted from you, so does the process of birth effect it. It's actually a natural reaction for the auras of a man and a woman to try to combine into the aura of a new. That's how a Dragon is born! The powers that they were born from for whatever reason at the time matched that of when auras change to make the aura of a newborn."

**Ddraig:** "Is that so? That would explain why we Dragons are able to make new Dragons via normal birth. Our aura is made to be the same as other living beings despite our unnatural birth. That actually answers the question of why no Dragon can just create a new one at will despite how he or she was born."

**Iphis: **"You are correct, Red Dragon!"

Yeah, that does make sense.

**Issei: **"But wait, if you Dragons birth was just a fluke that even you don't have ability to copy, then how can she do it just by getting our aura."

**Ddraig:** "I wonder that myself at first, partner. But now I've figured it out. The answer is to merge and dominate."

**Issei: **"Merge and dominate?"

**Ddraig:** "It's what I did to turn your arm into a Dragon arm. I mixed my aura with the aura in your left arm and then had yours give in until it was no different from my own. It's kind of like if 2 people had a child and the child pretty much took entirely after only 1 of them."

**Issei: **"You Dragons can do that?"

**Ddraig:** "Well not when I was still free. It became something that was only possible because my host and I became bound by the Boosted Gear. You also had to willingly allow it or I couldn't do it. Which explains why not only absorbing the aura into herself, but needing the girls to willingly do what needed to be done."

So the reasons for those things was the same as me getting a Dragon arm? I guess if I think about it new Dragon flesh was made by giving me said arm. So that does make sense.

**Akeno: **"That's also how I was able to change Issei-kun's arm back. Just like Ddraig said, it's like a child with one side of it's genes being dominate. So your human arm is still in there, it's just too insignificant to show itself in any way. So sucking out the Dragon aura then switches things around until the aura rebuilds."

**Genshirou: **"But if it switches things around, then why doesn't Hyoudou's arm just become the dominate one and stay that way?"

**Ddraig:** "Because his arm didn't naturally become so. The reason my aura takes over is because it's learned to do so when the Dragon arm was made. Since partner's arm became that way with help, it's just acting natural without trying to stay on top. On the other hand even while second best after extraction, my aura has evolved to take over his. That's something even I can't fix, and you can't extract it all out since it eventually becomes small enough to use his arm's aura as a mask. The only reason it doesn't cause any problems for the girls who suck it out is because it's learned to dominate his arms aura. So a powerful enough being can take it in and diminish it to nothing before it can learn."

So that's why we needed a high-class level Devil like Akeno-san or Buchou to suck it out of me. And it's also why neither of them have shown sighs of transforming. To think my arm had so much to tell and I'm only figuring this out now.

****Serafall:** **"So if I'm understanding this correctly, you intend mix our Dragon boys aura with the girls aura in a way just like when the aura of 2 parents come together into their child. And at the same time you plan to have the Dragon aura dominate the rest and turn it all into Dragon aura. Am I correct?"

**Iphis: **"Glad to see you could figure the rest out on your own. Although this is a complicated process that you Devils couldn't possibly replicate without the knowledge I have. So don't think if you rid yourselves of me that you can just go home and make Dragons at will."

Figures it wouldn't be that easy. I'm sure if Azazel-sensei heard about this he'd be trying to make Dragons in his lab like there was no tomorrow. And I'm sure he'll try to figure out how even if Iphis doesn't tell him. ...Maybe we shouldn't even tell him about this to be safe. I mean if we need a Dragon to think the way you want it to, then I can already see him strapping me down in his lab!

**Sona: **"But you still haven't answered my question. What did you mean when you said you might do something to us if it wasn't enough?!"

**Iphis: **"As I said, this is a very complicated process. The reason I stored up lustful aura from the Dragons lusting over you girls wasn't just to make it easy, or just because I loved degrading you girl as such! It was because that way the aura I extracted from them as they were excited would then match up well with the aura I extracted from you as you did the things that got them excited! But while the Dragon aura will need to be dominate in the end, the thoughts existing in all of your auras is what I need to make the Submission Dragon I desire! As such the auras of you girls must match up well with each other, not just the Dragons. And at the same time they needed to be different for the power I seek to be created. That's what made you girls belly dancing in those outfits the perfect choice! Wearing the same thing as you all preformed a dance gave a you all similarity that would help your auras be comparable with each other! While at the same time you girls all having a different kind of charm in body and dance as you thought differently made for the versatility needed! I did say before that you could dance the same way as Gremory, Sitri. But that's because I hadn't decided to make all of you dance yet. So you were just an experiment to see how the auras would match up! To be honest you dancing the same as Gremory would've made your auras even more compatible! Not to mention it would've been different with what you gave through mind and body at the same time! You probably would've had to dance more if you had danced the same since the Dragons would've known what to expect!"

I would've liked that a lot! I did wonder if Sona-Kaichou would dance just like Buchou, and what she would like doing so! Although I'm happy I got something original, now I wonder if she would've had to dance longer then Buchou and what she would've done then!

**Ainippe: **"Well? How do you find out if their auras match up well enough?"

**Iphis: **"I already have. I've been mixing, matching, and dominating the auras inside me since the end of the last dance. I had to wait until then since the auras needed to all come together at the same time for what I want to happen."

**Grayfia: **"And what is the result?"

**Iphis: **"They're all not that bad when it comes to compatibility, but I'm having a little bit of trouble getting them to sync up properly. But I expected that might happen and have a solution! It was essential for you each to have a moment where you were the center of attention! Independent aura was needed when it came to the versatility of things. Not to mention we needed our Dragons focused on 1 at a time to have their aura sync up properly. The problem here is getting the rest of your auras to do that same. Now that I have the your aura as I needed it, now I need to take in some more from you all as you do something erotic together! Being apart of the same action will make your aura sync up very well!"

Together? I'm not sure if I should afraid of what that means, or excited for it! With Iphis it could go either way!

**Xenovia: **"Does that mean we all have to dance together? If so me, Irina, and Asia have practised that too. Ise loves to have more then 1 woman after all."

Seriously?! Just what has Xenovia talked Asia and Irina into doing?! I really want to know! No! I gotta stop thinking about Asia like that! If I keep this up with her, who knows what I'll end up doing!

**Iphis: **"Interesting idea, but no. Even if you 3 had practiced doing it to the point where it would be considered 1 act enough for what I need, there's still the other girls. Besides, after you and the Fallen Angel enjoying it, there's no way I'm reliving that! Even so, this method should change that, give the Dragons something new, and most certainly sync up your auras! Heh, heh, heh!"

This is the part where I learn if it's something I like or hate! I'm really hoping it's not hate! I'm also really hoping she'll give me a choice, but that's even less likely! As I wonder this she begins flying this way! We all put our guard up on reflex, but then Buchou started to glow!

**Rias: **"What the?!"

It was the curse marks from earlier! Just what is she going to do to Buchou?! As I wonder this she flies up behind her and then gropes her skimpy clad oppai!

**Rias: **"KYAA!"

Buchou can't help but cry out from that! But more importantly, I'm seeing her get her oppai fondled by another woman! Rubbing them, squeezing them, bouncing them, pulling them around! She's doing it all with great force!

**Rias: **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! AW!"

She's even pinching and poking her nipples! And thanks to the curse, Buchou is standing there helplessly as Iphis attacks her oppai! As arousing as this is, she's not planning to rape Buchou is she?!

**Sona: **"What do you think you're doing to Rias?!"

**Iphis: **"The same thing the rest f you are going to do to her! And to each other! Heh, heh, heh! I've decided you girls are going to play with each others bodies just like this!"

**Rias: **"NO! AW!"

She says all that as she continues to touch Buchou in a lot of ways! But more importantly, did I hear her right?! The girls have to touch each other in front of me and Saji now?! That sound unbelievably aw...I mean better then what I thought! On the other hand all the girls don't look too happy about it. Once again and more then ever, that's to be expected. And yet Akeno-san and Xenovia still don't look that worried about it. They don't look particularly excited like before, but still not very effected. Maybe they realized it could be a lot worst!

**Irina: **"I though you said it was nothing but viewing pleasures!"

**Iphis: **"Well first off, when I said that I meant for collecting the amount I needed, not synchronizing your auras! Second off, I said the Dragons wouldn't have to touch you, so it's not like I've changed my mind!"

**Rias: **"Aw!"

She just keeps groping Buchou as she tells us this! Buchou's face is really red and it looks and sounds like she can't take much more!

**Sona: **"You can't seriously be expecting us to do such a thing!"

**Iphis: **"Well once again, I need you to do it of your own freewill! But if you wish to do it another way, the more aura I have from woman who've been reduced to tools for amusement the easier it is to sync said aura! So if Leviathan or the maid, or even more of the other Devil girls dance for me we can avoid this! I'm fine either way!"

She says this as she finally lets go of Buchou. And just like when Leviathan-sama groped Sona-Kaichou, she's guarding her oppai like her life depends on it. No surprise there, but it was still a real turn on to see that happen to her! And where we stand now, it's either all girls who danced do that to each other, or more dance for me and Saji! I'm perfect with either choice!

I look over to where the rest of the girls are. Sona-Kaichou had everyone who wasn't cursed wait outside to help avoid getting cursed. As I look over there I can see Gasper out there too. When did he go out there? I guess he couldn't stand to be this close to Buchou while she was dancing. As for the girls out there, none of them look like they want to dance. Then again, they didn't want to dress up as magic girls for the contest, but did for Sona-Kaichou's sake. So I can imagine them doing it if it means helping Kaichou who went through so much. Either way I'm happy! Then again, maybe Leviathan-sama and Grayfia-san can dance too! To be able to see 2 high-class and full grown Devil women like that!

**Grayfia: **"Rias-sama, Sona-sama, if you have any pride as high-class Devils, you won't ask others to get involved when they don't have to."

...Well that was a short lived fantasy. I guess I should've expected that.

**Rias: **"Seriously, Grayfia?! After all you said to me about how I should remain dignified even when dancing as I did, you're not willing to do it yourself?! Even as the rest of us suffer more because of it?!"

**Grayfia: **"As I said before, this happened because you allowed it to. You shouldn't expect others to suffer because of your lack of judgement by choice. In reality, the fact you would ask someone to go through such indignities, especially Leviathan-sama of all people is unbecoming. Not to mention it would be far more unthinkable for a full grown Devil to do such thing then young ones like you. Really you should be looking on the bright side of things, at least this way there will be those who don't have to suffer any indignities then there have been already."

While I get the last part, the rest really wasn't necessary. Regardless, Buchou can't talk back to her like always.

****Serafall:** **"Grayfia, I think you've been hard on them enough. But do try to understand, girls, in order for us to help we'd have to let ourselves get cursed too. After how she reacted to us not getting cursed the first time, I'm pretty sure she would just rape Grayfia and I the moment she got the chance! Which is all the more reason you shouldn't ask any of the girls who avoided it too."

Leviathan-sama on the other hand is very understanding and gives a very good reason for why we should do things as Grayfia said. My regret for not getting more dancing has diminished quite a bit now that she put that thought in my head!

**Iphis: **"Oh! So you saw through me did you? Oh well, I still have all the girls! Speaking of whom, what will you girls do now?! Will you do it willingly and free yourselves, or against such for nothing?!"

**Everyone: **"..."

The girls had nothing to say. Or rather nothing they could say at this point. As much as I feel for them going through such hardship, I still can't wait to see them all play with each other! ...Not just because I'll enjoy it, but because they won't get raped by Iphis!

**Iphis: **"Don't look so down about it! I was going to just have my way with you girls each 1 at time before! After all, if you suffer the way I wanted at my hands your auras would definitely sync up! But after Leviathan groped her sister, I noticed how happy it made the Dragons, how much I got from her as she was groped, and just the fact I liked it happening! Plus the Dragons don't like idea of me doing so to you girls, so this better! So as you're doing dirty things to each other, just remember it could much worst!"

...Once again, she makes a terrifying yet good point! The girls doing it to each other is definitely going to leave them less scarred for life then they would be if Iphis did it! As I was happy for that, Buchou's curse marks appear again to restrain her. Then Iphis walks up and starts rubbing her butt!

**Rias: **"AW! What are you doing?! I thought you weren't going to do this to us!"

**Iphis: **"Don't worry, I won't go all the way! At least if I get what I want! But after finally getting to grasp your magnificent breasts, I just need to touch you elsewhere a bit! Plus I want to show you girls what I want you to do!"

As she continued to rub Buchou's butt with 1 hand, she uses her other to rub up and down her belly! She was slowly rubbing it up and down, even bouncing her oppai a bit when going up enough! But then she started to go very low!

**Rias: **"What are you doing?! KYAA!"

She went all the way down and touched her special area! She even slipped her hand into the little cover! Iphis is masturbating Buchou directly! And she doesn't just rub her down there, she even pinched her!

**Rias: **"AHHHH! STOP! Please stop!"

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! I love it when you all beg! That aside, if you don't want me to do these things to you all personally, this is how you'll play with each other!"

After saying that she lets Buchou go. And after she could move again, she sat down on the floor and curled up into a ball! It's looks like she's trying to protect herself! She's also redder then ever and looks devastated! Sona-Kaichou comes over and hugs her to try and comfort her. Although I do feel very, VERY sorry for Buchou, seeing them hug each other in those skimpy outfits is very arousing! As bad as that might sound, enjoying them as much as I can will save them!

**Sona: **"This is going way too far! And honestly, I've been wondering this from begining, but how do we even know you'll set us free if we do this for you?! You could easily do the things your threatening to do to us regardless of if we listen or not!"

**Iphis: **"That's true, I could. But as much as I would love to, that would be unwise. I'm sure even if I could stop Leviathan and the maid from getting away, it would still be discovered what I've done. In that case I would have the different powers of the world coming at me all at once in an attempt to stop me. Even if I take control of all the women, I can tell by how easily you submit that men are still dominate in this time. So the end result is that I would still be overwhelmed. If I let you go, then unless you're all even dumber then I think, you won't send anyone after me! Even if you send nothing but men, I'll be forced to put even more women under my control at a time to counter, thus more will suffer because of you! But that aside, as you must've known when you agreed to help me, even if I do decided to do that you'll still suffer me having my way with you! At least out there I'll have more women and thus won't use you all as toys as often as I would trapped in here! Nor would I be as violent out of hate for you keeping me here!"

**Everyone: **"..."

She's showing how great her ability to make terrifying and fair points is the longer we know her! But that second reason aside, what she said about it being better to set them free is true. I don't really like the idea of her going around making women suffer to make it more arousing for her as she has her way with them! But if I have to make that sacrifice for Buchou and everyone else, I will! As I think this, Buchou gets back on her feet. While she's still blushing she has more determination on her face now.

**Rias: **"We'll do as you say! But if you don't mind, I'd like to see if everyone touching just me is enough!"

**Everyone: **"What?!"

We were all shocked to hear Buchou say that! She's actually offering to be the center of attention here?!

**Asia: **"Buchou, you don't have to go that far! We should all be apart part of this! It'll be much easier that way!"

**Rias: **"Like Grayfia said, there's no reason for us all to suffer if it doesn't have to be that way! I also don't want you girls going through what I just did, nor do I want to make that happen! But most importantly, this is all my fault to begin with! I was the reason Unas was set free in the first place! And if I had simply captured him instead of killing him, this wouldn't be happening! But even though he was helpless and I could've done that, Akeno and I just decided to kill him instead! I just decided he couldn't be allowed to live after what he did, even though we could've brought him in and decided what do after questioning him! And now because of that choice the Amazons have suffered and we're where we are now! If you could go as far as you did just for feeling bad about me being the one to dance back then, Asia, then I have to do this!"

First Asia, then Irina, now Buchou's also pushing herself feeling it's her responsibility! I knew the girls had big hearts, but I'm learning that more and more today! I need to get as excited as I can to help smooth things over!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! If you insist, you may try it! It could very well end up working! And now that you've said it, I'm curios to see what you'll look, sound, and feel like when you've giving your body away to everyone else!"

...I just wish she would stop talking while I do it!

**Sona: **"Thank you for this, Rias! I guess I'll start!"

Saying that, Sona-Kaichou walks up in front of Buchou. She then gently takes hold of her oppai!

**Rias: **"Aw!"

Buchou voice is always so cute to hear! But what's far more arousing was seeing Sona-Kaichou grope her! She just lightly bouncing them up and down!

**Iphis: **"Be more rough then that! And make sure you touch in more then 1 place and way!"

All red faced, Sona-Kaichou looked reluctant to do it. But she then started to bounce them faster! She even started to grip them as she moved them up and down from each other!

**Rias: **"Aw!"

She lets out another cute voice! But really makes this erotic is that they're both still wearing nothing but those skimpy dancing outfits! Sona-Kaichou even brought herself closer as she groped Buchou! And then reached around her to rub her butt with her left hand, while she puts her right hand between Buchou's oppai!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! Yes! This is most grand! At least as far as I've seen thus far! If we're going to make use of the Gremory's body for all of you, why not have more then 1 at a time?! As I said, you all doing it together would make it better! So lets have more of you join in!?"

More then just 1 going at Buchou at a time?! I've dreamt of things like Buchou doing sexy things with some of the girls in the past! Mostly Akeno-san, and especially after she groped Buchou at the hot springs! Too bad I never got to see since they stopped that before Azazel-sensei threw me over to there side! I still wonder what Akeno-san meant when she said I'll do this here and…she didn't say it after that!

**Iphis: **"Fallen Angel, while Sitri plays with Gremory down below, I want you to go and play with her breasts! Apparently the Red Dragon heard you saying things in a hot spring when you were groping her before, and is curios to know what you did! I am too now that I know that, so show us!"

Say what?! She read my mind and knew what I wanted! And now the girls are looking at me! Some angry, some disappointed, Akeno-san's happy, Xenovia doesn't look like she cares, and Buchou looks with an embarrassed face as she gets groped! I didn't want anyone to know what I was thinking! I really need to be careful what I think while we're doing this!

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, if I must. But if you wanted to know, Issei-kun, I'd have gladly showed you before hand."

You would've, Akeno-san?! Just what will you not do?! As I wonder this, she walks up behind Buchou while rubbing her hands together as if readying them for something! After Sona-Kaichou lets go, she grabs Buchou's oppai with force!

**Rias: **"AW!"

Another cute noise I hear from Buchou! And another arousing display as Akeno-san dressed skimpy clad gropes Buchou who's the same! She was rubbing them forward and back! Then she did the same but while dragging fat from the back to the front with her, then the same from the front to back!

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, back in the hot spring I did this while pulling them away from each other on the way down, then pushed them together on the way up. I can't do that now without her nipples slipping out, but I can show you what I did to them at the time."

**Rias: **"No, not that...AW!"

Akeno-san reached under Buchou's nipple covers and pinched her nipples! But while she used her thumb and middle fingers to do that, at the same time from the outside I see her using her index fingers to poke them too! And I don't mean she's just pinching them from 3 sides, she's poking them into her oppai good while her other fingers are still in there pinching them!

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, if Issei-kun likes seeing me do this to Buchou, I'd happily do it everyday."

**Rias: **"AW!"

Akeno-san keeps going at Buchou's nipples! She's pinching them, poking them in deep, and now she's even twisting them! She's also still grabbing and playing with her oppai with her palms and free fingers! She's also rubbing her own skimpy clad oppai against Buchou's back while winking at me! She wasn't kidding about the things she said before! She really enjoys doing this to Buchou while I watch! I think that's why she's poking them from the outside! Not to go easy on Buchou, but to make sure I knew what she was doing!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh, heh! Now that's what I want to see! If there's anything good about you enjoying this, Fallen Angel, it's that you enjoy teasing Gremory and making her cry out! That aside, why did you stop, Sitri?! I ordered you to play with her down below at the same time!"

Oh yeah! I had forgotten about Sona-Kaichou doing that since I was so focused on what Akeno-san was doing to Buchou! Looking at Sona-Kaichou, with how red her face is you can tell she's both really embarrassed by what she see Akeno-san doing to Buchou, and is reluctant to do what she was told to. She was even shivering from the though. But then she got down on her knees and started to rub Buchou's legs from bottom to top! When she got to the top she went for her butt with both hands!

**Rias: **"AW!"

As I hear Buchou's pleasant cry, I begin to cry as I see her getting her oppai fondled by Akeno-san, and her butt rubbed by Sona-Kaichou at the same time! What makes this really good is what they're all wearing! Akeno-san even moves Buchou around so I can get a good look at her butt that's being rubbed! Or rather fondled! She's gripping her cheeks hard while moving them around! Pulling them away from each other, pushing them against each other! She pulls them up and down, both in 1 direction together and away from each other!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! Don't forget the front! As a Devil, you should know the true joys of what's below!"

After she said that, Sona-Kaichou looked more embarrassed and disgusted then I have ever seen her before.

**Rias: **"AW!"

She was even gripping Buchou's cheeks much harder in her anger by mistake! But then she settled down. She and Akeno-san then turned her around to face us!

**Iphis: **"And remember our talk from earlier, both differences and similarities are important! The Fallen Angel has the top while you have the bottom, so there's the difference! As for the similarity, well, the Fallen Angle has the right idea touching what's inside!"

When she said that we all knew what she meant! Sona-Kaichou closes her eyes and scrunches her face as she thinks about it. But she listens and slips her right hand into the cover below!

**Rias: **"AW! No! Not there! AW!"

Even as Buchou cries out, Sona-Kaichou keeps masturbating her! From the looks of it she's also stroking her butt with her left hand! Buchou's now being masturbated by Sona-Kaichou while also getting her butt stroked by her! And at the same time, Akeno-san's still playing with her oppai and nipples! This is beyond anything I've ever seen or even imagined in my life! To think there's an unbelievable skimpy clad girl getting her body played with by 2 others just as skimpy clad! And to make things better, I can look for as long as I want thanks to the no nose bleed spell! And it still gets better as more of the girls are going to join in soon!

**Asia: **"I CAN'T STAND BY AND JUST WATCH THIS! Buchou, I know you said you didn't want anyone else to suffer, but that's what happened last too! I won't just stand by and watch while you're the only who suffers! I'll let those things be done to me too!"

I was almost as shocked to hear Asia say that as I was seeing what I'm seeing! Now she wants those things to be done to her?! ...I guess at this point it would be pointless to decline. It would just make Asia feel bad. Plus I was curios to see what Xenovia was doing to her oppai back at the hot springs too!

**Iphis: **"I have no problem with that! You feeling you need to do these things makes for very good aura! And even if the Dragons can't decide who to look at, it'll still help if you girls play with each other! Besides, it looks like the Red Dragon wants to know what the blue haired Devil was doing to your breasts at the same hot spring!"

NO! I didn't want them to know that! I made the mistake the thinking something again! But I couldn't help myself!

**Asia: **"KYAA!"

I turned away from Asia as I felt embarrassed, but then turned back when I heard her scream! When I did I saw Xenovia fondling her!

**Xenovia: **"You really should just say these things out loud, Ise. If you want to see me fondle Asia's breasts, I'm okay with that. I do it all the time just to see the difference between us, to show her that she should be proud of her breasts, and to see if we can make them bigger!"

**Asia: **"Aw! Xenovia-san! Please be a little more gentle...AW!"

Xenovia's squeezing them as she rubs them! But she's not rubbing with her hands, she's doing it with her fingers! Her fingers are going all over them! She even slips them into her nipple covers and rubs them there! So that's what she was doing to her back then?!

As I look back and forth, I see Akeno-san and Sona-Kaichou playing with Buchou, and see Xenovia doing the same to Asia! Granted the methods of such are very different, but that's what I'm loving!

**Sona: **"Asia's right! It shouldn't have to just be Rias! I should've realized that sooner!"

Saying this, Sona-Kaichou stopped masturbating Buchou and stood up. What's she doing?

**Sona: **"Tsubaki, I want you do the same thing to me that Akeno's doing to Rias!"

WHAT?! Now Tsubaki-senpai's going to fondle Sona-Kaichou?! Oh, this just gets better and better!

**Tsubaki: **"But...Kaichou! You can't really be expecting me to do such a thing to you! Can you?!"

**Sona: **"It's for everyone's sake! So please do it before I'm forced to do it to you!"

Tsubaki-senpai guarded her oppai after Sona-Kaichou said that. She also had a red and reluctant face like Sona-Kaichou did. But like her, she gave in and listened as she now walks up behind her! It's then that she reaches out and grabs Sona-Kaichou by the oppai!

**Sona: **"AW!"

Once again I hear her sexy moan! And even better then that is I get to see her getting her oppai fondled again! And by Tsubaki-senpai who's also skimpy clad! She's even rubbing her big oppai again Sona-Kaichou's back like Akeno-san is to Buchou! Although her method of doing so much like her dancing was very different and simple in comparison to Akeno-san's! She's just pulling them out , then lifting them as she brings them back, before bringing them back and pulling them out again! But although it's simple, it's still arousing on a high level! In fact, given the way she's doing it, it would be perfect for her to do it in front of her magnified Mirror Alice again!

**Iphis: **"The Red Dragon has come up with another magnificent idea! Queen of Sitri, the way you're fondling your master's breasts is rather boring! So use that mirror of yours to give us another close up view of her breasts as you fondle them! The way you're doing it is perfect for that!"

Dammit! I did it again! The 2 of them look at me with anger after hearing that! I put my hands together to show I'm sorry! I need to just enjoy what I'm seeing and stop thinking of things to happen!

That aside, the 2 of them turn away from us! I can see both Sona-Kaichou and Tsubaki-senpai's seen butts since Tsubaki-senpai isn't directly behind her! Along with that I see her Mirror Alice appear in front of them! I'm already seeing them from front to back because of that! But then the mirror focuses on Sona-Kaichou's oppai! To see the way she was groping them up close is a true bliss! And with that I now see 3 groups of girls with 1 fondling the other!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, I don't wanna be left behind by anyone again. If Tsubaki has her mirror, then lets do this!"

Akeno-san took 1 of her hands off of Buchou's oppai. It's then I see her forming something with demonic magic. It was a mass of water.

**(SPLASH)**

She dropped it on Buchou and herself! They're both all wet now! Come to think of it, she did mention this before!

**Akeno: **"Now then, Buchou, let's turn up the heat."

After saying that she took both of Buchou's oppai, twisted them, and then pushed them together by the nipples!

**Rias: **"AW!"

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, how do you like this, Issei-kun? Your girl on girl action comes with nipple on nipple action."

I definitely like that, Akeno-san! Please keep it up!

**Akeno: **"That aside, since Sona left, I guess I'll have to do all the work. Ufufu."

Saying that, Akeno-san takes 1 of her hands off of Buchou's oppai, and puts the other between them as she rubs them! Buchou's face grows ever red from it, and it looks like she really wants to cry out again! While doing this, Akeno-san takes her free hand and starts rubbing it down Buchou's belly! As she got lower she moves her hand to Buchou's behind! Based how low her hand is, I imagine she's rubbing her butt! But it's then that I noticed something!

**Rias: **"AHHHH!"

The reason for Buchou crying out like that is simple yet erotic! Akeno-san wasn't just rubbing her butt! She was rubbing her back and forth between Buchou's legs! She was now masturbating her! At this very moment, Akeno-san's touching all of Buchou's private areas at the same time while they're both extremely skimpy clad and wet! And she's not being gentle as she does it!

**Rias: **"A...Akeno! You don't have to do it like that...AWWW!"

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, don't tell me you're reaching you limit already, Buchou."

Akeno-san continues to touch Buchou the same way as she looks at her blushing face with a naughty expression! Akeno-san looks and sounds like she's enjoying this a lot! As I look at what's she doing to her with great interest, I notice something again! I started to notice that something was dripping from Buchou's bottom! Is she..?!

**(Pouring)**

As I continued to look, a lot more was coming out! A hose worth's to be precise!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, how naughty of you, Buchou. To be this wet already?"

Akeno-san is obviously using water magic to make all that happen, but it's still arousing beyond belief! Not only that, I started to see water dripping down from her cleavage too!

**(Splash)**

Now a lot of water is bursting out of there! Every time Akeno-san pokes her hand out of Buchou's cleavage, she sends all that water bursting out! It almost looks like a man's...you're the best, Akeno-san! These suggestive jokes you're using water magic for is awesome!

As I look at them with my lust set to max, I noticed Akeno-san do something. She was whispering something in Buchou's ear while keeping up her naughty expression. I don't know what she's saying, but Buchou's face wasn't that of just embarrassment anymore. She looked very annoyed.

**Rias: **"There's no way I'll let that happen, Akeno! AW! ...How about I do...AW..to you...instead?!"

Buchou grabs Akeno-san's arms and makes her stop touching her. After that she turns around and grabs Akeno-san's oppai!

**Akeno: **"AW! Ara-ara, I didn't know you were into these kinds of things, Buchou!"

**Rias: **"You're one to talk!"

Buchou now pushes Akeno-san to the ground as she continues to grope her oppai quite roughly! She even slipped her fingers under the covers to pinch her nipples!

**Akeno: **"AW!"

Although Akeno-san cries out like Buchou did, hers was completely different! Buchou's was more innocent while Akeno-san's was more erotic! Now Buchou takes her right hand out and holds Akeno-san's oppai together with her left! She then uses 2 fingers from that hand to poke both of her nipples at once! While at the same time she moves her other down into the lower cover!

**Akeno: **"ARA-ARA!"

Akeno-san's voice gets higher as Buchou pokes and masturbates her at the same time while they're both still very wet! I don't know what Akeno-san said to make Buchou react like this, but I'm really happy she said it!

**Akeno: **"You're an aggressive one, Buchou! But it's going to take more then this!"

Saying that, Akeno-san grabs Buchou with her right arm and pulls her in to face plants her oppai! And at the same time she slips her left hand into Buchou lower cover to rub between her legs again!

**Rias: **"AW!"

Even as Buchou cries out, she keep touching Akeno-san back! Now they're going at each other at the same time! Can this day possibly get better!

**Xenovia: **"It looks like Ise really likes girls touching each other together. Asia, you should touch me back."

And my question is answered in an awesome way! Now more of them are going to touch each other?! While Asia looked shy about it, she then nodded yes with a determined look. She then started to touch Xenovia's oppai the exact same way she was touching hers!

**Asia & ****Xenovia: **"AW!"

They fondle each other together and cry out together! Now that's a sight for sore eyes, as is that a sound for damaged ears!

**Iphis:** "Excellent! You're all doing each other very well! Except for you 2, Nekomata and Angel! Don't think you can just watch, do something!"

Oh yeah, I forgot about Koneko-chan and Irina! They were just standing there with really red faces as they looked like they didn't know what to do.

**Irina: **"I..I..I'm an Angel! I can't do such things!"

**Iphis:** "You can and you will! As for what you will do, well lets have the Red Dragon decide since he has a lot of good ideas! What do you think these 2 should do together, Red Dragon!?"

Me again?! The moment she said that, Koneko-chan and Irina both looked at me as well! Koneko-chan looks like she expects something really perverted, and Irina fears the same thing! There's no way I can say what I want out loud! And I gotta make sure I don't think it either! I can't really think of anything for them to do anyways! Well I guess since Irina's an Angel who comes down to greet someone, and Koneko-chan's a cat girl, Irina petting her in an erotic way could work! ...No wait! I didn't mean to think that! And I don't want them to know!

**Iphis:** "Another wonderful idea, Red Dragon!"

**Issei: **"No! Please don't say it!"

**Iphis:** "Lets have the Angel come down to pet the cat in an erotic way!"

**Issei: **"No!"

Why does she have to tell them I'm the one who thought of it?! Why can't she just pretend it's her idea?! As I look over at Koneko-chan and Irina again, they stare back at me with unhappy looks!

**Koneko: **"You're the worst."

And I get Koneko-chan's usual and hurtful words! I'm so sorry, Koneko-chan!

**Irina: **"I..Is...Issei-kun! Just because I moved my legs up and down like wings before, doesn't mean you should be thinking of Angels like that! You need to confess your sins! Amen!"

I'm sorry to you too, Irina! I really didn't mean to think that! It's just my nature to think of all the perverted ways to do things with different kinds of girls! But she had to go and say that! She could at least tell them I tried not to think of it, or how sorry I am! I don't think me saying it myself is going to matter!

That aside, Koneko-chan gets down on all 4 while in her cat form! Irina also kneels down in her Angel form, and starts to pet her head and back! Koneko-chan even rubs her tail against Irina's face! This just gets better and better! And it gets better as Irina even rubs down low enough to rub Koneko-chan's butt!

**Koneko: **"Nyan!"

And another cute and erotic cat nose from her I hear! Although Irina's wings flickered from doing that just now. I hope this doesn't push her over the edge. But I still like and enjoy this! And now Koneko-chan rolls over onto her back as Irina rubs her belly! At first with just 1 hand, then with both! Irina was rubbing her belly high and low! And then 1 of those hands actually went up and rubbed Koneko-chan's little in size and little in cover oppai!

**Koneko: **"NYAN!"

An extra high one from Koneko-chan makes the sight of that all the more arousing! Man, who knew that a Hell cat and Angel could make such a duo?! I do still feel bad for them both having to do this, especially Irina who's wings are flickering even more. But just deal with it for now girls, I'm not done enjoying...I mean you're not free yet! Well I guess me enjoying this is how we get there!

I was looking back and forth between all 4 groups of girls doing erotic things to each other with full delight! But as I did, I saw a light. I looked to where it was coming from, and it was Iphis. For whatever reason she's glowing.

**Iphis: **"The time has finally come! The auras I absorbed are in full sync with each other! In 12 to 16 minutes, after waiting for so long, I'll finally have the Submission Dragon! And with it, my freedom, my revenge, and my dream will come to pass! Although the last one is pretty much what the first 2 are, heh!"

So she finally has what she needs now?

Ddraig: **And she wasn't kidding about the result either, partner. I can tell by what's building up inside her. A Dragon's definitely going to be born!**

Yeah, one that she'll use to rape and scar an untold number of women where ever she goes! I really don't want to let her do that, but it was the only way to save the girls!

Looking at them, the girls are all done doing erotic things now! Not that I wanted them to be done, but they couldn't do that forever. And they all look like they're delighted to be done. But more traumatized by the fact it happened at all. Well Akeno-san and Xenovia look like they'll be fine, although they're panting away just like the others! Both Irina and Tsubaki-senpai aren't panting, but their red faces show that they're extremely embarrassed about what they did to Sona-Kaichou and Koneko-chan. Tsubaki-senpai more so as she grips her head. Irina's wings are still flickering, but they've gotten slower. Sona-Kaichou, Asia, and Koneko-chan all just stand there while covering their oppai tightly with really red faces. It looks like they really don't wanna be touched there again.

But the one who looks the most traumatized by this was Buchou. She's covering her oppai and has a hand between her legs! She's even fidgeting in those areas! While Akeno-san took it as a fun game, she most certainly didn't. I feel unbelievably sorry for Buchou, but I still thank her for doing those things for me! At least it's all over now. At least that's what I thought, until all girls were covered in curse marks again!

**Everything: **"What?!"

None of us knew what was going on here. Is this also part of making the Submission Dragon?

**Iphis: **"Now that I have what I need, I no longer need you for such! But after the things I've seen you sluts do, I need you for something else! Heh, heh, heh!"

...It was pretty obvious what she meant! But I like to think she means something else! Or rather I hope it a lot! But then the girls start fondling their bodies similar to how Sona-Kaichou did when Iphis made her dance! And as Iphis moved her finger in a way that meant "come here", they started to walk towards her as they continue to do that!

**Rossweisse: **"I thought you said you wouldn't violate them if they helped you! You even gave what was a clearly good reasons for why you wouldn't!"

**Iphis: **"As I did to Venus, I lied to all of you! And yes, those did sound like good reasons, to you lot! After trying to make use of a Goddess, you think I would be afraid to try and do as I please?! I have powers that not many can stand up against! With all the women I come in contact with, I have numbers to add to such power! But even if that isn't enough, even if the men of this time are stronger just as they were in my time, there are way for a woman to succeed! I can offer any woman I claim's body to a man in exchange for him doing my bidding! A man can easily be persuaded to do things if a number of women can be his! And even when it comes to men like these Dragons who are lustful but caring, I can get them under control by giving them women without telling them they have no freewill! And if I possibly meet a man who is loyal to only 1 women, well he'd better do as I say if he doesn't want her to get hurt! And with all the info of the world the women I claim will have for me, it'll be all the more easy!"

So this was her plan from the begining! She said those things to make us think she'd have to be a fool to even try it. But we failed to realize the means she'd have for working around any difficulty! Of course she could use women to control men! How did I not realize that?! But what's important right now is that she plans to rape all the girls who are slowly walking towards her against their will!

**Issei: **"If you can read my mind, then you should know I'm not going to just stand here and watch you force yourself on any of the girls!"

**Genshirou: **"Same goes for me! There's no way I'll let you do that to Kaichou, or any girl!"

**Yuuto: **"I'll stand by with you!"

**Gasper: **"Same here, senpai!"

**The student council: **"We all will!"

We all gather together to fight! There's no way we'll let her do anything like that!

**Iphis: **"Oh? And what exactly do you plan to do to stop me?! Or have you forgotten you stand no chance against me?!"

Ddraig: **She's right, partner! You don't stand a chance against her! **

I have to try!

**Boosted Gear: **"Welsh Dragon Over Booster!"

Without thinking I scale up! Saji also takes on his Dragon form! We're already to fight!

**Rossweisse: **"Wait everyone! You can't fight her, remember? She'll just take control of you too! And I can't protect all of you in combat!"

That's right! That's how we got into this mess in the first place!

**Iphis: **"Actually, you won't be able to at all!"

**Rossweisse: **"Everyone look out!"

Rossweisse says that as she jumps out of the way! But none of us except Kiba were able reacted in time! I though we were about to be cured, but nothing happen to me. I look around and do see curse marks on others, but only the girls.

**Iphis: **"My powers to control someone's body is limited to just women, so some of you couldn't be effected. Things like stopping a nose bleed is the best I can do when it comes to controlling a man. But it doesn't matter since you won't win in the end!"

So that's why me, Saji, Kiba, and Gasper weren't effect the first time. Well since she didn't do anything to Ainippe, maybe she wouldn't have done anything to us to begin with. But that's not important right now! What is important is saving the girls!

**Rossweisse: **"I'm sorry, everyone! But her power's even greater then before! I couldn't stop it, only see it coming!"

**Iphis: **"Indeed! My power is growing as the Dragon is born inside me! And there's nothing you all can do about it! But by all means try if you want! Just know that whether or not your attack is a magic blast or a sword that it's power will be absorbed and thrown back at you!"

Damn! I should've known we couldn't do anything if Leviathan-sama and Grayfia-san couldn't! But I can't just stand by and watch!

**Iphis: **"I must disagree with you, Red Dragon! You can and might as well watch! In fact, why don't you join me on my conquest of the world?! After I have my way with these girls, I'll let you have your turn in exchange!"

**Issei: **"I would never have sex with any girl against her will!"

**Iphis: **"But that's the best part of it! Knowing that you can do whatever you want regardless of what they want! It's amazing! Let me show you!"

She makes Buchou and Sona-Kaichou stand next to her with their backs facing her. She then reaches around them and gropes them both!

**Rias & Sona: **"AH!"

**Iphis: **"Don't you just love those tormented voices?! The faces they make as they don't know what to do?! That mixed with the sight and feeling of their bodies is the most grand experience in the world! To know that no matter the situation, this is yours! You can't hide the fact you have desires for these things! Anymore then these breasts can hide!"

She now grabs their tops and lifts them! As I look I now see both Buchou and Sona-Kaichou's completely bare oppai!

**Rias & Sona: **"KYAA!"

They both scream for very good reasons! And I look in front of me happily because of those reasons! They're 4 different bare oppai! 2 of which belong to my beloved Buchou, which I can't wait to see everyday! And the other 2 are Sona-Kaichou's! I've only ever seen them like this once back at the magic girl audition! I never thought I'd get to see them again! But they're right there to be seen as plain as day!

**Genshirou: **"Kaichou's breasts! Kaichou's breasts! Kaichou's breasts!"

Saji's fallen into a mad daze from seeing them! He's been waiting a long time, and he finally gets to see those nipples! I'm so happy for my friend!

**Iphis: **"You see?! You 2 can find happiness by taking their bodies without need of their freewill! Just look at these breasts!"

I was already looking at them before she said that! But when she did I noticed they started to move around! What was weird about that was the fact that no one was touching them! They were bouncing around on their own!

**Iphis:** "Surprised?! I have control of more then just their ability to move! With my power their breasts bounce to my will without needing to lay a hand on them! Until you want to lay a hand on them!"

After saying that she reaches down and starts rubbing them between their legs from the inside of their bottoms!

**Rias & Sona: **"AHHHHH! NO! STOP!"

Even as they're masturbated, they can do nothing but stand there and take it! I know I should be doing something, but I'm enjoying...I mean I can't think of a way to save them!

**Iphis:** "You can try to deny it all you want, but you can't hide the truth! You tried to when the blond Devil danced and failed to do so! Just give in and join me! You too, Black Dragon! I could use your help in this world, maybe even make more Dragons! I'll even let you each have your way with these girls after I do! Seeing them raped by men is also to my liking! And even if I go first, their insides will still be that of virgins for when you go in there! The only difference is you'll have the pleasure of raping a body that's been played with by another woman!"

As she says that, she brings Buchou's right oppai over to her mouth and starts sucking on it!

**Rias: **"AHHHHH! STOP IT! NO! NOOOOO!"

As Buchou gets her nipple sucked, I feel aroused in such a strange way! While I wish it was my mouth doing the sucking, seeing another woman doing it is still high in point! ...What am I saying! Buchou and all the girls are about to be raped, and I'm just standing here drooling over it?! I can't let this happen to them! But what the fuck can I do at this point?! As I wonder this, I suddenly feel my left arm get grabbed! I turn to see who it is, and it's Ainippe.

**Ainippe: **"Whisper."

It looks like she's whispering something to my arm.

**Issei: **"What are you doing?"

**Ainippe: **"Whisper."

She doesn't answer me and just continues to do it. Then she lets go and walks away. What was that all about?!

Ddraig: **Partner, I think I know how to stop her.**

You do?! How?!

Ddraig: **If that power works even on the girls clothes, then maybe your Dress Break can free them if you use it on them.**

Seriously?! I mean, I'm happy to do that! But are you sure it'll work?!

Ddraig: **Just do it!**

Okay then! Here I go!

**(Jets)**

I fly around as fast as I can and touch all the girls who've been cursed! First the ones still in there school uniforms, then the ones in belly dancing outfit! Now I just have to do the same to Buchou and Sona-Kaichou!

Ddraig: **Partner, at the last moment touch Iphis for Dress Break too!**

Just as I was about to touch Buchou and Sona-Kaichou, Ddraig said that in my head! Being me I didn't even need time to think and just did it! And thus I managed to get one on Iphis!

**Iphis:** "You can't be serious! There's no way that'll work on-

**Issei: **"Eat this! Dress Break!"

The moment I snapped my fingers, a familiar and welcomed sound was heard! As well as sight that was just as much of both! The girls from both ORC and the student council all ended up butt naked! Every single one of them! Except Rossweisse who avoided it, but this is more then enough!

But while I've seen them all naked before, the new one here is Iphis! Now that her cloak is gone, I see she's a sight for sore eyes! She has blond hair and blue eyes! And her body is amazing! Although her oppai aren't that big, in fact they're really small! I guess that's how she kept her gender a secret. But definitely not anymore as I can now see everything! Although unlike all the other girls here, she wasn't bald down below! Unfortunate, but still awesome!

**The girls: **"KYAA!"

Just like when there clothes teared at the magic girl audition, they all scream and cover themselves. With the exception of Akeno-san and Xenovia again. But I saw it all again! And this time Saji got to join in the fun, so we have something to talk about later! I even look at him and he looks completely speechless from what he saw and is still seeing!

**Serafall: **"Sorry girls. Here you go."

Saying that, Leviathan-sama used magic to put clothes on all of them. Only the clothes were the same belly dancing outfit from before! I'm now seeing all of the student council dressed like that!

**The girls: **"KYAA!"

And they all react the same way again from it.

**Sona: **"Onee-sama! You couldn't have dressed us in something proper?!"

**Serafall: **"Well not all of you girls got to wear the outfit before. Besides, I think you all look really cute in them!"

Hearing that only made the girls blush even more. But she's right, they're very cute and sexy in those outfits! Every last one of them that have now been seen by me!

**Iphis: **"I was defeated! I was defeated!"

Iphis just starts saying that as she stands there naked! She doesn't even try to cover herself! In fact, she looked very emotionless. Is she that shocked that she was beat?

Ddraig: **I think she's more shocked that her dream is dead, partner. Haven't you notice she's not glowing anymore? That's because all the aura she gathered to create the Submission Dragon is gone.**

Seriously?! Now that you mention it, she's not glowing anymore. I didn't think my Dress Break would do that just because her power was linked to clothing. Speaking of which, how did you come up with that idea? You're the last one I would've expected to think of that.

Ddraig: **I didn't. When the Amazon Ainippe was whispering to the Boosted Gear, she was actually saying something to me. She told me your Dress Break could destroy her powers if used on her. But to make sure she wouldn't hesitate to let you try it, she had me tell you to do it on all the girls and to tell you to use it on her at the last second as were you about to get the 2 next to her. Since she could read your feeling through your aura, they needed me to think this for you.  
**

So that's why you said it just as I was about to touch Buchou and Sona-Kaichou. Well, if it meant I could see everyone naked, including Iphis, I'm a lot more then happy! ...Wait, they needed?

Ddraig: **Yes. She told me this was Leviathan and the maid's idea before telling me.**

Leviathan-sama and Grayfia-san's idea? I look back at them, realizing I had forgotten about them. They didn't even try to help us. I guess they knew this was the only way. Question is how?

**Issei: **"Leviathan-sama, Grayfia-san, how did you know that would work?"

**Xenovia: **"What do you mean, Ise?"

**Issei: **"It wasn't my idea to use Dress Break on you girls back there. Ddraig told me to do it then to get Iphis at the last second when she was off guard. Then he told me Ainippe whispered it to him and she said it was Leviathan-sama and Grayfia-san's idea. He also mentioned they knew it would destroy her power. Because if you haven't notice, the Submission Dragon she was creating is gone."

The girls all become surprised to hear that just like me. Only they're surprised while showing me the surprise they had under their clothes! I can't believe I'm wasting my time wondering this when I should be marvelling at the wonder that is their skimpy clad bodies!

**(Kick)**

AH! I was kicked again. And since I turned took my armour off it really hurt. I turn to see it was Koneko-chan who was still in that skimpy dancing outfit!

**Sona: **"Onee-sama, how did you and Grayfia-san figure that out and when?"

**Serafall: **"Before any of you even showed up. Everything went according to plan."

**Everyone: **"Plan?"

We all wonder what she means by that.

**Grayfia: **"We realized the moment she wanted Issei-sama here, not to mention Rias-sama's whole peerage that she wanted to use you all for something. That much was obvious. As for what, her method for protecting herself was absorbing our attacks and throwing them back at us, as you heard from her. So it was clear she wished to absorb the power of the Red Dragon for herself."

**Serafall: **"As for what she planned to do, well we knew it had to be something perverted. You can imagine the number of reasons we had to believe that. But the fact was even as we talked about Rias-chan and her peerage, she didn't care until we brought up the Red Dragon being a member. At that moment she wanted you all to come here. That's how we realized what she wanted and came up with a plan."

**Rias: **"And what was that?"

**Ainippe: **"When she was cursing my sisters and I before you came, she said what they were all thinking before she even did anything. It was her way of scaring them as they didn't want her to know what they feared the most. She also mentioned what Leviathan-sama and lady Grayfia were thinking based on the magic attacks they fired and she absorbed."

**Grayfia: **"That's when we realized she wanted to do something perverted with you girls, likely to get free. It had to be that since she wasn't using the Amazons for that."

**Serafall: **"Of course we couldn't just bring you girls into get raped! So Grayfia and I left the room to strategize. When we came back I decided to show her the dancing outfits I had made and told her I had a number of sizes for everyone. While we didn't suggest she make you girls dance, we knew she wouldn't be able to resist, especially if we told her Unas got to enjoy the same thing. That would also keep you girls safe while she took in your aura."

So that was why she told her about the outfits? I thought she did it just because she wanted to say they were cute.

**Ainippe: **"The reason for having you girls do so was so Issei could use his Dress Break on her. The reason for that was her cloak. As you girls must've wondered earlier, why did she masturbate through her cloak? While you can guess she did that because she wanted you all to clearly see it, why did she have to keep it on? Why after all these centuries did she keep that cloak on when she finally had the choice to take it off? The reason was that her power wasn't her own, it was the cloak's. Every curse she casted, every bit of power she absorbed, it all came from and went into the cloak. That's why Dress Breaking it was needed."

So that's how my Dress Break got rid of all that power? It was in the clothing I tore up?

**Grayfia: **"Naturally it was impossible even for Issei-sama. Given that she can absorb Devil powers and even had powers over clothing herself, it wouldn't work normally. That's why we allowed her to absorb everyone's aura. With the auras of all you girls and Issei-sama himself in there, how effective his Dress Break was greatly increased."

So that's why they waited until now to have me use it? I guess even I couldn't strip clothing under circumstances like that.

**Sona: **"Wait a minute! Based on what I'm hearing from you 3! Onee-sama! You actually summoned Rias and I here along with our peerages planing for us to get cursed and then forced to humiliate ourselves dancing in these outfits that should never have been made?!"

When Sona-Kaichou asked that, all the girls started looking at them with devastated looks. As unpleasant as those faces are, the outfits that were rightfully made that they're wearing is still the greatest!

**Serafall: **"I'm sorry, Sona-chan. But it was the only way we could think of doing this. I summoned you and your peerage along with Rias-chan's in hopes it would make things easier. But since Rossweisse protected so many of you, we only got 1 more girl then Rias-chan's peerage had. But look on the bright side, since I groped your breasts earlier, you girls didn't get raped. That's the reason I did that in the first place, so Iphis would want to make you girls touch each other. Ufufu, but I'll admit I enjoyed it!"

So even that was part of the plan? Thank you for that, Leviathan-sama! For both saving the girls from being raped and for letting me see you groping your sister!

**Rias: **"But wait, then what about earlier, Grayfia-san?! You were scolding me for letting myself get caught in a trap that you wanted me to get trapped in?!"

**Grayfia: **"My sincerest apologies, Rias-sama. I couldn't let her get suspicious, so I said that. Although I do feel you should be more prepared for these things, I wouldn't have neglected to warn you of the curse under normal circumstances. I thank you for your sacrifice."

So she just said that to sell the deception? Well it's good to know Grayfia-san's not that strict.

**Rias: **"The word sacrifice doesn't even begin to describe what my peerage and I went through! Same with Sona and Tsubaki! I can't believe you just used us like that! How could you do that?! Why didn't you tell us before hand?! And if this needed to be done, why didn't you and Leviathan-sama join in?!"

**Grayfia: **"Please calm down, Rias-sama. No matter what happened, you're still a high-class Devil. As for you're questions, first off, as I said before it's more unthinkable for an adult Devil to do such things then a young one who has the excuse of still growing and still needing to learn. Us not telling you made it even better since you dancing wasn't your choice. Second off, as Leviathan-sama said, Iphis would've raped us the moment we let ourselves get cursed. Third off, as you should know by now, Iphis could read your mind via your aura. So if we did tell you or joined in without getting raped, she'd have figured out the plan and it would've been over for everyone."

So keeping it a secret was the only way for this to work. That makes sense. Although I still don't think that part about young and adult Devils was necessary.

**Rossweisse: **"I...I don't mean to be disrespectful, Leviathan-sama, Grayfia-san! But how did you know absorbing everyone's aura would make things easier? I'd have thought it would've made it harder. Also how did you know Issei-kun wouldn't have been caught by the curse and left helpless too? And why did you tell Ddraig the plan instead of Issei-kun directly?"

Those are all very good questions. We only just now found out her power can't control men.

**Serafall: **"To answer the second question, Iphis really likes to talk. And we found out she couldn't control men before you all came. As for telling Ddraig, well we had him tell Issei-kun to use Dress Break on all you girls to free you at first, but then to use it on her just as he was about to touch Sona-chan and Rias-chan. Just to make sure she didn't decide not to take a chance like that. Since we knew he was going to be whining inside the Boosted Gear, we knew Iphis would mention that if she could tell, since his hateful thoughts for breasts and such would likely have got in the way. So since she didn't say anything about that, we knew he would be able to think without getting discovered."

So even Ddraig's crying was taken into account here?

Ddraig: **Crying! It's bad enough I'm left drowning in my tears from the humiliation that is being called the Oppai Dragon! But now even my crying is being used for someone's plan! Crying!**

And of course, Ddraig doesn't take that well. I'm going be hearing this for a few days. But I'm still very sorry you have to go through this, partner.

**Serafall: **"As for how we knew Issei-kun's Dress Break would work that way, we have the rating game between Sona-chan and Rias-chan to thank for that."

Our rating game with the student council? But I never used Dress Break in that one. I may have lost a lot of blood back then, but there's no way I would forget doing that!

**Sona: **"Of course! I can't believe I didn't realize it before."

We all turn to see Sona-Kaichou when she said that. It looks like she's figured something out. And it also looks like she's still wearing that skimpy outfit, as is all the other girls!

**Rias: **"What is it, Sona?"

**Sona: **"Think about it, Rias. Hyoudou, your Pailingual technique works by creating an area of effect, correct?"

**Issei: **"Yeah."

**Sona: **"Yet you were able to read my thoughts through a projection?"

**Everyone: **"?"

We'll all left questioning that now. Now that she mentions it, the oppai I talked to back then weren't real, or even hers. How did I do that?

**Sona: **"I was on the roof at the time, yet it still worked through my projection. Even if your area of effect reached all the way up there, the fact you directed your attention to my projection suggests it was effecting it instead. Since you didn't even look away during the fight as if you were hearing me from somewhere else, that proves it was the projection getting who was being targeted."

That's true, I definitely heard it coming from the projection. And of course I was focused on it back then. If no one else realized it was a fake, then there's no way I would've.

**Sona: **"The only logical explanation for that was his power was effecting even my aura that was being sent back and forth from where me and my projection were. Since his Dress Break draws power from the same perverted source, obviously it can do the same. So filling Iphis's cloak with his and our auras would of course make it easier for it to work. Even more so when you consider the fact it was his aura that was being dominate in there at the time."

While I don't appreciate the perverted source part, everything she said is 100% true. To think she was able to figure that out just from her sister mentioning the rating game we had. Same goes for Leviathan-sama and Grayfia-san coming up with this plan. They're all even smarter then I thought.

**Rias: **"But why did you wait so long to have Issei try it?! I can imagine it was to be more careful, but we were almost raped! She had 1 of my breasts in her mouth for crying out loud!"

Buchou's not kidding there! She was crying out loud! But she's right, why did we wait that long to try it?

**Ainippe: **"I can explain that. You see, we Amazons have a special power. A sixth sense you might say. When we're exposed to someone's power, we're then able to sense anyone's potential when it comes to said power. I was exposed to her ability to absorb aura when she was abusing us. So I was able to tell when Issei was able to use his Dress Break with success."

Is that so? So she wasn't gambling when she had me go in there then. And that's also why she was the one to tell Ddraig the plan.

**Akeno: **"But how would you know Issei-kun's Dress Break was comparable? He's never used it on you."

**Ainippe: **"The same way we knew this plan would work. We didn't send you girls in hoping you'd have a chance to avoid getting raped. Since his power was able to effect even projections, showing me a projection of your game that I could stick my hand in would allow me to experience it. So we knew from the begining that it was possible. We just needed the aura inside to grow strong enough and needed her to get close to you girls so he could use Dress Break on you all when her guard was down. Since we knew she would want to see him tear your clothes apart, we knew she would allow that."

In other words, there were no gambles at all here. That's good to know! I'd have never lived this down if they all got raped!

**Sona: **"But that still means you all planned for us to dance and get striped in the end, doesn't it?!"

When Sona-Kaichou asked that, we all stare at them. Leviathan-sama then smiles.

**Serafall: **"Thank you for your help, girls! And you all look unbelievably cute in and out of those outfits!"

She doesn't even try to dodge the question and even admits she enjoyed it. Ainippe's also smiling, although hers is a lustful one. Meaning she enjoyed it for a whole other reason. All the girls except for Akeno-san and Xenovia look devastated by what happened. But they all look excellent in those outfits!

**Iphis: **"I was defeated! I was defeated!"

Looking back at Iphis, she's still repeating the same thing. She's still not even covering up! Having her dreams crushed like that has really crushed her spirit. But after what she did and tried to do, I don't think anyone will feel that sorry for her! Nor should they mind that I keep staring at her naked body! And since I still have the no nose-

**(Blood gushing)**

Out of nowhere, blood came rushing out of my nose! Same with Saji! We're having nose bleeds like never before! It looks like defeating Iphis means the spell has worn off! That's very regrettable! But more importantly was that we had far to much blood squirting out! We're already falling to the floor as we pass out from blood loss!

**ORC girls: **"Issei!" Issei-kun!" "Issei-san!" "Ise!"

**Student council:** "Saji! "Gen-chan!" "Genshirou-senpai!"

As the girls call out our names, we both pass out from massive blood loss.

**Part 3**

**Issei: **"GRUMBLE!"

I wake up with a headache! What the hell happened to me?

**Asia: **"Issei-san! You're awake!"

Asia says this as she comes running over to hug me. Everyone else also comes into the room after hearing Asia shout. I look around to see where I am, and I notice I'm in the hospital again. That's right, I passed out from blood suddenly bursting out of my nose!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, are you feeling better, Issei-kun?"

**Issei: **"Much better, thank you. Although my nose still hurts from what happened. That aside, why did so much blood come out at once? I've had my fair share of nose bleeds in the past, but nothing like that."

**Rossweisse: **"From what I could tell, the spell Iphis casted on you absorbed any aura that held perverted thought to keep it from reaching your nose. Ordinarily any absorbed would diminish over time. But since the aura you were building up kept coming and was powerful with every shot, a lot was stored up in there. When the spell finally wore off, your body reacted to all the perverted aura that was suddenly released!"

I see. So that's why so much came out. Even for me that didn't look possible.

**Koneko: **"Given that logic, it's a miracle that Issei-senpai's alive."

And of course Koneko-chan had something to say about that. And she's not the only one who thinks it as the girls all hold their mouths giggling. I guess if I were them I wonder how I was able survive that much of my perverted aura too. But I wasn't the only one who became a blood fountain back there. Saji also suffered the same fate. Although he's not as perverted as me, him not being used to this kind of thing along with the fact he saw Sona-Kaichou skimpy clad and naked! Well I wonder if he's alive. Really, I wonder if he's alive!

**Issei: **"Is Saji alright?! I noticed before I passed out that the same thing happened to him!"

**Rias: **"He's fine, for the moment. He's resting in another room. Although Sona said he's going to be punished like never before for the things he said tonight. Not to mention that he needs it after all he saw."

So he's still needs to be punished. After that thousand spanks he got before, I don't even wanna know what being punished like never before is going to be like for him! But after getting to see the woman of his dreams completely naked, let alone everything else he saw, I don't think there's a punishment big enough to even scratch the joy in his heart!

**Issei: **"So what happened after we passed out? What happened to Iphis?"

**Rias: **"At first we all wanted to kill her for what she did and tried to do to us! But Leviathan-sama and Grayfia both agreed that after what her life has been like, she needed to be forgiven. Considering it was a Devil's fault she was left there for as long as she was, we especially needed to. Luckily after you destroyed her cloak, the curse binding her to that room was also broken. Now the woman who sealed Unas away in the first place is being forced to take care of her and hopefully help make her sane again. Which given what's happened isn't going to be easy."

That's putting it lightly!

**Issei: **"So how is she doing after what happened? She looked devastated beyond words when she lost her chance to create the Submission Dragon."

**Rossweisse: **"That wasn't just her. It looks like there was a reason she was still able to hold a conversation with everyone despite her being trapped for so long. Turns out her cloak was also absorbing her own insanity. Makes sense when you think about it. Humans are not made to wait things out that long. So when you destroyed it, she then became a shell of her former self!"

Seriously?! I didn't wanna do that to her!

**Koneko: **"Issei-senpai's Dress Break has become a Mind Break."

**Issei: **"That's not funny, Koneko-chan! Is she going to be alright?!"

**Akeno: **"Unclear. The Fallen Angels can erase memories, but they can't do it too much without damaging her mind. So the only hope for her is to go through a lot of counselling!"

Is that so?! I guess there's somethings you just can't change!

**Grayfia: **"But since she's been reincarnated as a Devil, she has plenty of time to do so."

Out of nowhere, Grayfia-san comes walking into the room saying that.

**Grayfia: **"That aside, we must keep what we learned tonight a secret. If word gets out that a Goddess was used by another via a mortal she loved, it would be chaos. It would most certainly cause problems for us all. And it's also best we don't mention Iphis finding out how to create Dragons. Since she can't think properly right now, her getting questioned wouldn't be good for her. Not to mention we don't need people trying to figure it out on their own. Azazel-sama most notably."

We nod our heads hard to that last thing she said! You don't have to tell me that! I figured that out earlier! And I can definitely see how spreading rumors about a Goddess like that could cause us problem. I wasn't going to say anything anyways.

**Irina: **"That aside, why didn't Venus ever come back for her? I know she was mad, and rightfully so! But she clearly planned for her to be able to move again, Unas just got cursed. So why did she leave her there!"

**Grayfia: **"Truth be told, the Roman Gods and Goddesses aren't around anymore. No one really knows what happened to them, but it's believed they lost their powers. Not entirely, but the strongest of them are about as strong as Azazel-sama in his Dragon armour. As powerful as that is, they're still mere shells of their former selves. As for what became of them after that, no one really knows. They no longer hold the titles of God and Goddess. It's believed that they are now servants of the Greek Gods. The 2 fractions were uncannily similar to each other. While that might've cause problems for others, it is believe they got along with each other. That's why Iphis was with the Amazons all this time. And it's likely why all the stories you hear of Iphis said she was native to Greece instead Rome. So it's possible they're all just serving their Greek counterparts."

In other words, Venus isn't even a Goddess anymore, and is serving a Greek Goddess. I can only imagine the problems that would've caused her when it came to coming back for Iphis.

**Grayfia: **"That aside, we still have 1 more matter to attend to. Rias-sama, as I mentioned before, we need to speak with your mother about several things."

The moment she said that, Buchou's face went pale.

**Rias: **"You can't be serious, Grayfia! Even after all I went through because of you, you still think I need a scolding?! I even admitted my wrongs as I suffered at Iphis's hands! Literally!"

**Grayfia: **"And that's one of many things we need to talk about. In your report you said Unas was killed for safety reasons. You said nothing about doing it because of a personal vendetta. Not only was that a careless action because we could've learned things from him, like where Iphis was sooner. But your actions caused this whole incident in the first place. If we had not done what we did after it was found out by both sides that a member of the Agares was the reason for this, all casualties of the Amazons would've been disastrous for the relationship between Devils and the Greek Gods."

And once again, Buchou is left speechless and terrified by Grayfia-san. Not to mention she also looks ashamed of herself. I guess what she was told really brought her spirit down. What Grayfia-san said is true though. Things could've been a lot better had we captured the mummy man before deciding what to do with him. When you consider what could've happened had Iphis gotten out, Buchou must feel really guilty.

**Grayfia: **"So as you can see, Rias-sama, we not only need to talk to your mother about what your selfish actions almost brought about. But we also need to talk about how you went as far as lying when turning in your report after you committed said selfish action. There's no excuse for that. Consider what you went through tonight the first part of your punishment."

And with those words, Buchou's face is both pale and red at the same time. I can't imagine how she feels right now, but I think I'm better off that way!

**Grayfia: **"You'll also be coming with us too, Akeno. I have number of things you and I need to talk to Venelana-sama about. But more importantly, Rias-sama mentioned earlier that you and her both killed Unas. So the disasters that almost happen almost did so because of your actions too."

Akeno-san who was smiling for awhile instantly stopped when she heard that. Damn! What is getting scolded by Grayfia-san and Buchou's mother like?! It must be terrible for them to be so scared of it!

**Rias: **"...When Issei's feeling better, you all head on home. We'll be there when we can."

Saying that, she and Akeno-san left with Grayfia-san via a magic circle. I hope they're alright when they come back!

**Yuuto: **"We won't be seeing them anytime soon tomorrow."

Kiba said that while making a forced smile. Seriously, what are they in for?! Should I be worried?!

**Xenovia: **"That aside, I've been waiting to ask you something since we got back, Ise. Who's dance did you like the most?"

The moment Xenovia asked that, all the girls gave me a strong stare! ...I really hate it when they ask me questions like that! All of their dance were wonderful! They all looked great in those skimpy outfits in a different way! And they all looked absolutely amazing in the nude! My whole life won't be enough to go the rounds needed for tonight!

...Speaking of them getting naked, that whole my Dress Break effects aura thing has got me thinking. Maybe I can I do something with that in the future. Maybe strip them differently, or do more then just strip them!

**Note 1: And that's the end of I'm Searching for Breasts Again! Sorry it took longer then the others to get out. But as I hope you can see, I put a lot of work into this one. Love to know what you think of it. You can answer Xenovia's question to Issei if you want, or even just say which of Issei's descriptions of the girls you liked the most. I'd also love to know what you thought of Iphis. What was she like in comparison to Unas? ****** But if there's something else about my story you wanna say, I more then welcome it. **But for those of you who wondered, yes. I am going to be making some POV's for the other characters in this one too. Not all of them of course, that'd be too many. And like last time, it'll start at when the curse was cast, and end when they're going home.  
**

**Note 2: Now for those you who haven't forgotten him, I'll answer the question. What happened to Nishiura, right? I'll tell you what happened. For those of you who thought otherwise, those 8 or 9 days it took for each chapter to get out weren't all the days I spent working on said chapter. I had been working on "I'm Searching for Breasts Again!" before I even released the first chapter. I've been working on different chapters at the same time. I just waited those few days so you wouldn't have to wait over a month for the next one. Why is this important? Because I had started working on this story before I had finished even Rias's POV. So the plot for this was decided before I was finished with Nishiura's. I hadn't planned on him being in this one, but when I got to the end I decided to make it what it was. Now don't get the wrong idea. I didn't make the ending of his POV what it was on a whim, as a funny send off, a way to make you hate him so you wouldn't want him back, or as a way to screw with you all. You see, what he said at the end wasn't a spoiler for the second volume, it was a spoiler for the third! That's right, I'm making another one after this! And he's definitely going to be in that one! I know that sounds like a huge wait given all the different POV's, but these things do take time, especially the belly dancing. And I only plan to do 6 POV's after this before the next sequel. And given all that's happened, how could I not do it? First ******Genshirou, then Rias, then Sona. I'll let you all decide who the last 3 will be. You're choices are Akeno, Tsubaki, Xenovia, Koneko, Asia, Irina, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Serefall, Ainippe, and Iphis. Those are the one's I'll do. For those who don't make it in, I guess I'll do a side story sometime for you to see them. I should be getting part 1 for Genshirou out extra soon, and will probably with other POV's too.  
****

****Note 3: Now before any of you cast your votes for who's POV gets in, or who you want to dance next time, I have something to tell you before I give you the details of the next one. If you don't give me an actual review on my story before you do, you'll be ignored and won't have a say in it! Once again I'm sorry. But seriously! The last 6 reviews I've gotten have been nothing but people telling what they want next and not what they liked about my story! The last chapter I left which had 4 different girls belly dancing all in different ways had 1 review! And all it was-was someone literally whining about this being all he wanted, but couldn't be bothered to leave even a tiny review! You sir can go fuck yourself for that one! Look, I don't hate you all for ignoring my questions. You just really hurt my feelings when you did, and even more so when some of you had the nerve to make requests after I said it was a dick move! But I'm not holding any grudges for that. I don't hate your ideas because I think they're garbage. Some of the review that were people asking for what they wanted I actually find very amusing and read them every now and then because of such. It was just inconsiderate of you all to leave nothing but that, and that's why I was mad. And I'm not accusing any of you of hating my story either. My view count is far from low, some people really like coming back to seeing it again too. And I know you're only asking for those things because you want to see what I'll do if I do that. But it's still inconsiderate of you to ask for something and say nothing else. ************I just don't want my story reviews to be nothing but people asking for what they want next. I literally have 1 review where someone mentioned something I did that he liked. I have more then that when it comes to people saying they liked it, but not what they liked. Just realize when you tell me how I entertained you, you're entertaining me back. Not just because I'm glad you liked it, but because the things you say can entertain me in general. That's why I want this.**** I'm not asking you to get down on your knees and pray to me like I'm God. I'm not asking you to pay me money. You don't even have to follow or favor my story. I just want a decent review of at least 1 thing you liked, and then we're good. So if you want to tell me who's POV you want, or who you want to be in the next sequel, or what you'd like me to do in general, just leave a decent review before hand and I won't ignore you. You don't have to waste all the space you have to type, but things like just saying what you liked without saying much about it or copying what someone else said is a no go. If you do those things or don't leave a review at all, you'll be ignored. It's as simple as that. If you have questions on the other hand, then you can ask those without a review behind it.  
****

****Note 4: Now for the details of what's next. Next time we'll be having 10 dancers! Obviously Rias will be our opening act again, but the next 9 after her could be any of the sexy girls and women in the series! Feel free to tell me the 9 you want, but just remember something. If there are those of you who want all 8 girls who danced here to do so again and only have 2 new ones, that's not happening. At least 5 of the 10 dancers next time have to be new dancers. So of the 7 who danced after Rias in this one, you can only pick 4 to do so again. On the other hand, if you want the 9 who dance after her to all be new, that can happen. I can think of at least 9 girls in the series who would be nice to bring in. Who knows, I might bring in someone who wasn't even asked for to surprise you with something you didn't even know you wanted. Also remember they'll be those who are there just to react to the dancing. Issei and Nishiura are 2 of them. What other men from the series do you want to be there to see what happens? That's something else you can tell me. Hell, if there's a girl in the series you don't want to dance but still be there to react, that's fine and you can tell me that too. Just remember that the next one takes place between light novel volumes 13 and 14, so your choices are limited to characters who've appeared up to that point. Let's also limit the girls who dance to those you've seen in the anime and manga. It's the best way to help you readers imagine what's happening, and I have other reasons for that. So a simple light novel picture of the girl or woman in question isn't enough, sorry. But those who are just there to react are only limited by how far into the story we're going.  
****

****Note 5: Just to keep you guessing, let me tell you this. Something about "I'm searching for Breasts Again!" doesn't add up. Something about the plot I wrote somewhere in the 3 parts doesn't make sense. That's going to play a part in the next sequel where I'll be explaining that 1 thing to make it make sense. I'll tell you what it is at the end of Sona's POV. ************Can anybody guess what it is before then? ****It won't be an instant give away to what the plot is going to be about, it'll just be a hint. And I'll give you another hint when I tell you the answer in Sona's POV.****

****(To be continued)****


	11. Breasts Again!: Genshirou

**(************I'm Searching for Breasts Again: ********Genshirou's POV Part 1****)**

**Part 1**

Kaichou, Rias-senpai, Fukukaichou, Himejima-senpai, Asia-san, Koneko-chan, Xenovia-san, and Shidou-san were covered in these strange glowing marks. What has Iphis done to them? As I asked myself that the marks vanished.

**Iphis:** "At long last! Some new toys to play with! And 2 Dragons to help make the ultimate toy! After all these centuries, it's finally going to happen! Ha, ha, ha!"

Now Iphis is floating there laughing like a mad woman. What did she do to Kaichou and Everyone?

**Serafall: **"Still up to your tricks, Iphis? It was fun playing with you at first, but you've gone too far cursing Sona-chan and her friends!"

**Everyone: **"Cursing?!"

She's cursed the girls?! What's going to happen to them?!

**Iphis:** "You need not worry. It won't hurt you at all. You just can't leave this room like me! But I see the Valkyrie saw my magic coming and protected some of you girls from my curse."

So that's what that barrier was for. Rossweisse-san shielded herself and the rest of the girls who weren't cursed. She and the rest of the student counsel, asides from Kaichou and Vice-Kaichou, were the only ones who glowing marks didn't show up on. It must have been the angle in which the curse was casted. So Rossweisse-san's barrier just got in the way.

**Rossweisse: **"Sorry everyone! I didn't have enough time to save all of you!"

**Rias:** "Leviathan-sama, Grayfia! If you 2 knew she could so easily cast a curse on us, then why didn't you warn us?!"

Rias-senpai has a big point. Although Leviathan-sama mentioned playing with her earlier, she didn't say anything about that fun being curse casting.

**Grayfia: **"To fall into such an easy trap. You have no one but yourselves to blame if you allowed that. Especially you and your group, Rias-sama. I would think after dealing with Unas you'd have been prepared for this. You're lucky it was just a trapping curse. Be on guard when it comes to these things. We can't always be there for you."

Grayfia-san scolds everyone, but especially Rias-senpai. And she looks ashamed because of it. I don't think it's really her fault, it could've happened to anyone. But more importantly, Iphis cursed most of the girl! We can't just leave them here!

**Genshirou: **"You let Kaichou and everyone else out of here right now!"

I can't just stand here and let her do something awful to the girls!

**Iphis:** "Or you'll what, little Dragon? The 2 mature Devils couldn't hurt me. None of you will be able to either."

And I also looks like I can't do anything about it! I guess when you try to threaten someone who can handle Leviathan-sama and Grayfia-san, you aren't going to get anywhere!

**Xenovia:** "What are you going to do with us?"

**Iphis:** "Heh, heh, heh! A lot of things to be honest! I haven't been able to move in centuries and now I have 8 new lovely bodies here at my disposal!"

What does she mean by that? Now that I think about it, Leviathan-sama, Grayfia-san, and Ainippe said she's a lesbian. Does that mean she's going to do dirty things to Kaichou and the others?! Somehow someway I need to help them!

**Rossweisse: **"You really have no shame at all do you?! Before doing anything like that, you should at least explain to us more about yourself! That's why we came in the first place. Because you wanted to talk to us, and you've been causing problems for the Amazons.

Rossweisse-san scolds even someone like Iphis.

**Iphis:** "Very well, if you wish to know more about me then I don't mind telling. I overheard everything you lot were saying before you entered the room, so I know a full introduction is unnecessary. So I'll simply ask, what do you wish to know?"

**Rias:** "We'll let you ask, Ainippe. I'm sure you and your people have been wondering for a long time."

**Ainippe: **"Thank you. (Throat clearing) Goddess Venus left you stating it would be punishment just for such. Why is that?"

**Iphis:** "A simple question. I'm sure in most peoples minds, 1 woman who takes an interest in another would mean coming to land of nothing but women would be dream come true. No doubt for most, but not for me as it's nothing but unpleasantry!"

Unpleasantry? How can that be when you love women? Normally a person being surround by nothing but the sex they love would be what they call Heaven.

**Akeno: **"Why exactly is that a problem?"

**Iphis:** "As you already know, the story of me becoming a man is a lie. Much like the story of Isis changing me into a man was a story that was made up. It was made up so that no one would think less of Venus for taking a liking to me."

**Irina: **"What would you still being a woman do to make people think less of her?"

**Iphis:** "I don't know what things are like in this time, young woman. But back in the time before I was cursed, love between the same sex was greatly hated upon. Just between humans along was a problem. For it to be a problem with a Goddess is something else all together."

We all surprised when she said "Goddess"! The Goddess Venus liked women?

**Iphis:** "As you've already been told, Venus helped me take control of my wife so I could have her despite my being a woman. She did this because she had fallen in love with me."

Everyone of us was shocked to hear that! Venus, who's a Goddess was in love with her?! I've heard stories of Gods and Goddesses falling in love with mortals. But this is my first time hearing it was with the same sex. But if that's the case, why was Iphis cursed?

**Sona: **"So you were cursed by a Goddess who held affection for you? Is that why you hold such contempt for the Amazons? Because being around them reminds you of her?"

Kaichou asks a smart question like always. And she's probably right too. Lots of people have trouble making new relationships because of past heartbreak. That and I don't see any other way she could find this place Hell.

**Iphis:** "No such things. You see, since I owed my life to Isis, if she were to ask something of me I couldn't very well refuse. Such as if she wanted me to tell the world that Venus had a sexual lust for me. For a Goddess to be seen like that, it would be an eternity of shame. And while a Goddess like Isis could hide if she was lying or not, a mortal like myself could not. Meaning the truth about her would be discovered by her fellow Gods and Goddesses."

So she was cursed to prevent her from revealing the fact that Venus was a lesbian? I can understand doing what Isis asked of her to avoid this. But why go that far?

**Ainippe: **"So why did Venus-sama curse you? Given what you've been through, you'd have been better off dead. I mean if she loved you, why go to this extent to keep the truth hidden?"

**Iphis:** "Yes, she did indeed love me. She did many things despite being a Goddess to earn my affection. Giving me the power to take control of any woman of my choosing was her way of showing her love for me. Unfortunately for her, I didn't love her back. I was simply using her to get what I wanted. And despite it being a simple task for her to know what I thought of her, she in her crazed love for me just trusted me. After Isis used her for what she wanted, she revealed the truth to her and she wasn't happy about it."

This mad woman seduced Venus into doing what she wanted her to do?! I wouldn't think such a thing possible! But more shocking then that was that Iphis did that while planing not to return her love. How did she not see this curse or something bad coming?

**Serafall: **"Refusing the love of a Goddess?! For what possible reason could you have for dong that?"

**Iphis:** "Growing up the way I did, I had constantly been lusting for things that I could not have! Even being able to live as a woman was not allowed! You have no idea what a life like that is like! Through it all I had become someone who dreamed of getting things I was not allowed to have! I dreamed of seeing the look on other people's faces as I took it all away, just as the world had done so to me! By the time I was finally getting it all, the desire for such had become permanent! Even as I craved for the bodies of other women, I also craved the satisfaction of taking such pleasures to their discomfort! The look on the woman who were forced to come into my arms even now gets me excited!"

This woman is even crazier then she sounded at first, which is saying something! But even more disturbing then that is that she's masturbating in front of us right now! I'm definitely happy I'm not a woman right now! Even being a man I'm uncomfortable around her! I can only imagine how Kaichou and the rest of the girls are feeling right now!

**Grayfia: **"Is that why you rejected Venus's love? Because she naturally desired you, you couldn't have the pleasure of taking it to her discomfort regardless of if she was a Goddess or not?"

**Iphis:** "That is correct! The joy of taking it is what I seek when having my way with others! The thought of them enjoying me as I'm all over them is a nightmare! It makes me feel as though I'm someone to be pushed around all over again as they are getting what they want out of me!"

**Ainippe: **"Now I see why leaving you with us was a punishment. We amazons aren't known for liking men. So none of qualify as someone you can use for your sick fetishes."

I see what she means. If you're a lesbians who lusts for women going the other way and stand the same way, this place does come across as Hell. This Venus Goddess knew what she was doing.

**Irina: **"Dear God! There are no words to describe how sickening a woman you are! Love making is suppose to be with someone you truly care about and wish to have children with! Amen!"

Shidou-san scolded her, then she along with Asia-san and Xenovia-san prayed.

**Iphis:** "Say what you will about me. It doesn't change that the 8 of you girls are under my spell. And just so we're clear, it does a lot more then just keep you trapped in this room! Observe!"

Iphis raised her hand and pointed it at us. When she did something started glowing. It was Kaichou, her marks appeared again!

**Sona: **"What are you doing? I...I can't move."

Can move? So she can keep the girls still with her curse? That must be what she meant when she said Kaichou and the others couldn't leave. But if that's the case, what does she mean when she said it can do more? As I was wondering what was going to happen to Kaichou, something very unexpected happened! Out of nowhere, Kaichou's skirt suddenly fell down!

**Sona: **"AH!"

She can't move her body, but she can still move her head. And she looked down and screamed as she saw that skirt fell. As for me, I almost scream too, but for an entirely different reason! Kaichou, the women I love and respect like no other, is standing right in front of me in her panties! They're right there in front of my eyes! They're white and frilly panties! I've gotten small glimpses when seeing her play tennis and such, but I always looked away out of respect! But seeing this much up front and close, I can't look away!

**Genshirou: **"UH!"

My nose has started to bleed! I can't help it, seeing Kaichou in her panties is a dream come true! I do feel guilty enjoying her misfortune, but I just can't look away from this!

**Sona: **"What are you...HEY!"

As I was being captivated by Kaichou's now skirtless appearance, she suddenly started to move. To be exact, she was dancing! She held one hand forward before switching to the other, and was shaking her hips as did! Then she put her hands on her butt before sliding them up her body to her breasts!

**Momo: **"Kaichou, what are you doing?! Why are you dancing in your panties?!"

Hanakai-san was shock to see Kaichou doing this too. Although she's obviously not excited about it like me! I mean...I wish I wasn't! But I can't help it!

**Sona: **"I'm not doing it myself! My body won't follow my command!"

**Iphis:** "Heh, heh, heh! That's because it's following my command! This is the power of my curse! Much like I was forced to not move, I can make all of you move as I wish! Even the distasteful clothes you were upon your bodies are under my control!"

That's something I'd hate to be under! Glad it wasn't me who got caught by it! I still feel guilty enjoying Kaichou's humiliation, but it's simply beyond my power to do otherwise! And as I do, she keeps repeating the same dance movements without end! While her skirt remains around her ankles the whole time!

**Yura: **"Cut it out! Release Kaichou now, or I'll make you!"

Tusbasa-san being the brave girl she is stands up for Kaichou. I understand why, even if I mostly want to keep seeing Kaichou like this...But she doesn't really expect it to work, does she?

**Iphis:** "Heh, heh, heh! You trying to threaten me is adorable! You have a cute mind to match that lovely body of yours, blue haired Devil! But very well. I've had my fun and showed you all how powerless you are! I'll save the fun for later!"

It was then that Iphis put her hand down and the marks on Kaichou disappeared. She was then able to move and didn't waste a second to pull her skirt back up. I'm happy for Kaichou's humiliation ending, but I have this feeling of regret from not being able to see her in panties anymore! Even so, it was better this way for more then just Kaichou's sake!

**Genshirou: **"UH!"

My nose feel like it's not going to stop bleeding! I really don't know how to deal with such things! I need to get better if I'm ever going to do this with Kaichou in the future! But right now I need to focus on helping the girls who were cursed! Now that I stop to think, me, Hyoudou, Kiba, Gasper, and Ainippe didn't get cursed. I wonder why? Rossweisse and the rest of my group only avoided it because she casted a barrier. maybe didn't curse us for being guys. And Ainippe must have avoided it because Iphis hates other lesbians.

**Sona: **"Cough, cough! You've proven your point. We can't do anything against you. But where do you plan to go with this? Even though you've trapped us, it doesn't change the fact you're trapped too. You obviously wanted Rias here for that reason."

**Iphis:** "You speak the truth, my little dancer! Even with so much womanly skin to take unwillingly, I can't stay here forever! This place is full of willing women, it's truly the underworld! And unlike that lucky bastard Unas, I was not asleep the whole time I've been here! I've been forced to stay here without sleep for centuries! I must escape! And you all will help me, or I will help myself! Heh, heh, heh!"

Her laugh really is creepy! I really hope that's a result of her being stuck here for so long!

**Rias: **"What is it you wanted me and my peerage here for?"

**Iphis:** "There are 2 reasons for that. And each reason both have something to do with 2 different things I want! For you see, I had a dream before my sealing. I had pretty much forgotten it during the time that had passed since my imprisonment! But as I spoke with Leviathan and the maid about what happened with Unas, I had realized it once more! As she mentioned you, Red Dragon Emperor!"

Iphis suddenly pointed at Hyoudou.

**Issei: **"Me? What do I have to do with this dream of yours?"

**Rias: **"You wield the power of one of the 2 Heavenly Dragons! Meaning the aura of a Dragon rests inside you! With it I will be able to finally give birth to the Submission Dragon!'

**Everyone: **"Submission Dragon?"

No one here, not even Leviathan-sama and Grayfia-san know what she mean. Vritra, what's the Submission Dragon?

Vritra: **Not a single idea. I was unaware of what was happening in the world for over a thousand years until you brought all 4 of my sacred gears together. She did say give birth to it. Perhaps it's been discovered how to create Dragons at will instead of by random occurrence.**

I don't think so. When Azazel was stuffing me with your gears, he went on and on about Dragons and stuff. He went over a lot of history the Fallen Angles had with them, and that wasn't one of the things he mentioned.

Vritra: **In that case, I have no idea what she's talking about.  
**

****Iphis:** **"Yes! As we've already established, the Goddess Venus did everything in her power to make me hers. The power of a Goddess is great, but one of the best things about them is how much knowledge they have available to them. I had her gather info on Dragons far and wide for me. The reason for this was because unlike most creatures, Dragons weren't just born from birth. They had another way as well."

**Ddraig:** "You're referring to how Dragons were originally born from energy, aren't you?"

Now that's something I remember Azazel mentioning. While most now a days are born from eggs, that was how they originally came to be.

****Iphis:** **"So you speak, Welsh Dragon. To answer your question, yes I do. While most Dragons tend to be born naturally in the world now, there are still those born the other way once every so very little often. Why is this important you ask? Because since a Dragon's powers varies depending on how they're born from this, I can make a Dragon with powers the exact way I want it!"

**Grayfia: **"And that's what this Submission Dragon is? A Dragon you wish to create yourself? If so what is the power you seek?"

****Iphis:** **"Why it's in the name! Submission! I wish to give birth to a Dragon with the very power to make any woman I want mine! Have them submit to my deepest desires! Even change their very minds to make them more my type!"

A Dragon for controlling women? That sounds like something a lot of guys would want, but I just find that disturbing! Especially the part about her changing their minds to make them more her type! That must meas turning lesbians straight so they can suffer! Nothing about that is appealing at all!

**Rossweisse: **"That...That...That's a whole new kind of evil perversion! How can any women talk about such foul and disturbing things?!"

Rossweisse-san's lost it again. Her face is red and sweaty like I've never seen it before. And I've seen her scolding students in the hall for carrying indecent stuff before. While it was definitely the right thing for a teacher like her to do so, she really over reacted. But I guess any woman would find it hard to not be disturbed by the idea of forcing someone to do erotic thing! Especially when it's a woman doing the forcing!

****Iphis:** **"Heh, heh, heh! You're reaction was one of the best I have ever seen! When I get free, you're first!"

Iphis said that with a scary face while rubbing her fingers against her lips. Rossweisse-san was left shivering in fear from that.

**Ainippe: **"You said before that the Red Dragon boy was to help with 2 things you wanted. What's the other?"

****Iphis:** **"Why to help me break free from here of course. This Dragon will dominate everything there is about a woman! Even their aura will be mine to control! So even this curse place upon me by a Goddess will be broken!"

**Ddraig: **"Impossible! Even we Dragons ourselves have never been able to replicate how we were originally born. And yet you say you can?"

****Iphis:** **"I can! With the knowledge of so many different Dragons, I've found a way to remake the process by using the aura of a Dragon! But to do this I needed the aura of a powerful Dragon, and I needed it to think the way I need it to."

**Serafall: **"And what way would that be?"

****Iphis:** **"Why to think of a woman in a lustful manner of course!"

Without thinking twice, we all turn our heads to Hyoudou when she said that. Yeah, that makes sense. In our whole school, there's only 2 other guys as lustful as him. I guess given how much I fantasize about Kaichou and couldn't look away, I'm not one to talk! But even so I can't compare to him.

****Iphis:** **"To have the Red Dragon Emperor of this generation, also known as the Oppai Dragon here! I couldn't ask for someone better!"

**Issei: **"Oppai Dragon?! How did you know about that?"

**Serafall: **"Grayfia and I told her about that. When talking about Issei-kun, you can't not bring that up!"

And Leviathan-sama further proves my point on the matter. I don't judge him anymore since we found out we're a lot alike and have the same goal. But there's no denying how perverted he and the rest of his trio are.

**Rias: **"What do plan on doing with Issei? I don't care if I'm cursed, I won't let you hurt him!"

****Iphis:** **"Hurt him? Oh my dear Gremory, I don't wish to hurt him. In fact, my plan involves him enjoying himself! It's you girls who are going to suffer!"

We all put our guard up as soon as she said that! What's she planing to do to them!

**Issei: **"You do anything to any of them and I won't help you in the least! I know I have to help free you to save them, but we're looking for another way if you're going to hurt them!"

**Serafall: **"I'm with that! You hurt Sona-chan, and you'll wish you were still stuck!"

****Iphis:** **"My, my, what feisty ones you are. But when I said they'll suffer, I didn't mean physically."

**Grayfia: **"Emotionally isn't acceptable either. Just what do you plan to do?"

****Iphis:** **"Why to have all the girls I cursed do erotic things to please the Red Dragon of course!"

We all stare at her in shock when she said that! I widen my eyes a lot as I'm asking myself if she really said that! Did she really just say that Kaichou and all the girls who are cursed are going to do erotic things for Hyoudou?! No way! It's one thing to have the girls from his group do it, I'm still jealous of that! But if Kaichou does things like that for him, even if it's not his fault, I'll never be able to look at Hyoudou without feeling some kind of anger!

While I'm gripping my head hard thinking about this, the girls don't look so happy about that either. Nearly all of them have faces that clearly say they don't wanna do that. Those who didn't were Himejima-senpai and Xenovia-san. In fact, Himejima-senpai looks like she'd be happy to do it! Xenovia-san looks revealed to know something horrible wasn't going to happen. Those reactions definitely fit the descriptions Hyoudou gave me when it comes to their personalities. The lucky bastard!

**Asia: **"Wh-What do you mean?!"

****Iphis:** **"The process for creating the Submission Dragon is the aura of a Dragon and the aura of many different women! The curse I placed on you all will allow me to take from you what aura I need. And a Dragon's aura is easy to get regardless. But simply making use of the aura isn't enough. The mental state of the one it comes from must be right. Specifically, the women must have their minds reduced to someone who is a tool for amusement! And the Dragon's mind must be that of someone enjoying it all! Under normal circumstances, getting a real Dragon to do this would be impossible. But for a man with the aura of a Dragon, that's a whole other story! And in this case, we have a very lustful one at that!"

So that's it. That's why she called for Rias-senpai to come here. To make use of Hyoudou's aura as well as all the girls from said group. I understand, but I still don't except Kaichou being one of them too!

****Iphis:** **"But while the Red Dragon is the one who's essential for this, having another Dragon here will make things easier! And what luck, we have another Dragon here I see! And seeing how he had a nose bleed from seeing the Sitri girl dance, he must be horny too!"

She's talking about me! Don't say that out loud! Kaichou didn't see me like that, and I don't want her to think less of me! But it was too late! Kaichou turned around to look at me as soon as she said that! And she's looking at me with a face of anger! I was sure I'd get away with it since the girls hate seeing Kaichou punish me, so they'd keep my secret! But now there's no way I'm going to avoid it after this!

**Irina: **"You can't be serious! You don't really mean to have us do indecent things for them do you?! I can't do that, I'm an Angel! The Lord would never forgive me for doing that!"

****Iphis:** **"Well the good news is I can't use my curse to force you to do it. I require girls willing submitting for it to work. But the bad news is if you don't do as I say, I'm going to spend the rest of eternity having my way with each and every last one of you!"

The girls all froze from hearing Iphis's terrifying threat. There's no way I can let that happen even once, let alone for eternity! There's no way around it, I need to enjoy the girls doing erotic things before it's too late! ...I'm glad I didn't say that out loud, because I'd never live it down!

In the meanwhile, Kaichou and Rias-senpai look at each other. I doubt they are having as easy time with this. But I guess it's either us or Iphis! And she looks like she will do a lot more! Still, even if it's me too, I don't like idea of Hyoudou getting to enjoy Kaichou too!

**Grayfia: **"There's no way around it. Rias-sama, Sona-sama, you and your peerage will have to do as she says."

Without warning Grayfia-san said that. We all looked at her when she did.

**Grayfia: **"You need to do this or face and even worst fate. It's as simple as that. Besides, this happened because you girls were careless. Now take responsibility for your lack of judgement."

Just like before, she's showing no sign of excepting any mess ups. Can she really keep blaming them for that? Not to mention she's making the girls feel utterly ashamed!

**Serafall: **"Grayfia-san's right. Besides, I'm sure you girls will do a wonderful job! And look on the bright side, you're doing it for Issei-kun and Saji-kun. It could be much worst."

Leviathan-sama agrees with her and tries to lift their spirits. But her words only made them blush more. Especially Kaichou. She looked at Vice-Kaichou, and she nodded her head yes. She was really blushing, but she knows there's no other way. Rias-senpai was no different as her face was red.

**Rias: **"Girls, this isn't any easier for me then it is for you. But it doesn't we have a choice. We all have to do this if we want to be free."

Rias-senpai says this while still blushing. The rest of the girls don't look any better. All except Himejima-senpai and Xenovia-san again. But everyone nodes yes. Meaning all of them are going to be doing sexy things for me and Hyoudou! Even Kaichou!

**Sona: **"Alright, you win. What must we do?"

****Iphis:** **"A few things things to be honest! But you don't need to worry, they're all viewing pleasures! The Dragons won't be needing to touch you!"

No touching? That's good! I don't think I could handle going that far, and who knows how Kaichou would take it!

****Iphis:** **"But before we begin, I need to know something. When I was speaking with Leviathan and the maid, they told me of your incidence with Unas. According to the Devil woman who sealed him in the first place, there were 3 trials. They told me what they were and I want to know who did what."

3 trials? What are they talking about?

**Akeno: **"In that case, I was the one who did the face plant trial."

Face plant trial? I know this has something to do with releasing this Unas guy, but I wonder what Himejima-senpai is talking about. I should ask Hyoudou later.

**Asia: **"I-I did the kissing trial."

Kissing trial?! What did this Unas guy make Asia-san do?!

****Iphis:** **"And the third?"

**Rias: **"That was me."

Rias-senpai told her that while her face was red. Kissing and face planting something, what could the third be?

****Iphis:** **"Alright then! You'll all take turns being used for pleasure! And we'll be starting with you, Gremory! Leviathan, would you please hand one of them over?"

**Serafall: **"One of what?"

****Iphis:** **"You said after you found out about Unas's curse, you made more of them. I would like one of them and one that's the same size as the original!"

**Serafall: **"OH! That's what you meant. Yes, I've made plenty for a special occasion!"

What's going on here? I have no idea what they're talking about. As I try to guess, Leviathan-sama made a magic circle. Then she pulled something out of it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Is that a belly dancers outfit?! I mean, I'm guessing this since this Unas guy came from Egypt based on what I heard. But as far as belly dancing outfits go, this one is nothing like the ones I've seen! While they're normally pretty revealing, this one is very skimpy even to those!

****Iphis:** **"After I found out how Unas got free, I became really jealous of what he got to enjoy! So Gremory, like you did for him, put on that outfit and give us a dance for pleasure! Let me see what he saw!"

SAY WHAT?! The trial Rias-senpai did was wear that puny thing and danced for the guys pleasure?! That must be why she didn't wanna talk about it when Kaichou asked her. But more importantly, she has to do it again not just for Hyoudou, but for me too?! I mean, I know she's beautiful, but I never actually thought about her like that since Kaichou is my goal! But no matter how you look at it, it's wonderful just to look at her! Although I completely disagree with those who say she and Himejima-senpai are better then Kaichou, Kaichou is just about the only one who's better! If I saw her in that I don't know how I would react, let alone if she danced!

Looking back at Rias-senpai, she doesn't look pleased to hear that in the least. I can understand that, no woman would be. It also probably doesn't help that this isn't the first time she's been asked to do this. But, if she doesn't, she, Kaichou, and all the girls will never leave!

**Rias: **"Sigh. If I must."

****Iphis:** **"Good! Oh! But first things first."

Iphis flies over to me and Hyoudou. I don't know what she's doing, but her hands start to glow. Before we could even react, she released her magic again and casted a spell on us!

**Issei and ****Genshirou: **"AH!"

We both put are hands up to defend on reaction! But...nothing happened. We look at each other, and we're both fine. She did nothing to us, or did she?

**Genshirou: **"What did you do to us?"

****Iphis:** **"Seeing you have a nose bleed made me remember something important. As I'm no stranger to having one of those myself, I developed magic that stopped me from having them, as it only got in the way. I can't have you 2 passing out from 1 or 2 of those, now can I? You 2 are the ones who need to enjoy this! So I cast the same magic on you, now you won't get nose bleeds!"

Magic that'll keep our noses from bleeding? I have to admit, that does sound convenient. If I saw Rias-senpai or any girl here dance in that skimpy outfit, I definitely wouldn't last!

****Iphis:** **"Now I believe it's time for a certain red haired Devil to make a change of clothes!"

Speaking of which, Iphis gives Rias-senpai a dirty look while saying that out loud. Am I really going to see her dancing in that?! I don't think anything really important is going to be showing, but that's about it! And what would Kaichou think of me?! ...It's for her and everyone else! I have to do this!

**Koneko: **"Grumble!"

Koneko-chan doesn't appear to be happy about this! She scares me!

**Part 2  
**

Leviathan-sama teleported in a changing tent for Rias-senpai to use. It was the only way she could change since she can't leave this room. That aside, I'm not sure I can do this! I know I won't get a noise bleed, and I know I said to myself I needed to do this! But that was before she went in there to change! The thought that she's taking her clothes off, getting naked in there! And given what she has to come out wearing, I'm still not sure if she won't stay naked! How can I look at a girl other then Kaichou like that?! ...Now that I think about it, Hyoudou got to see Kaichou in her panties too! So I guess it's only fair that I get to see his dream girl exposed too! Although to be fair, Rias-senpai will be much more exposed! You know what, forget about it! This is the only way to free the girls and Rias-senpai agreed to this! I just need to watch her dance and get excited! ...But not too excited! I mean I've never seen a girl like that before, so how will I react?! Before I could even think that over, the tent was unzipped! I wanted to close my eyes, but my little bit of interest slowed me down and I saw before I could!

**Issei, ****Genshirou, Iphis, & ****Ainippe: **"Whoa!" Me, Hyoudou, Iphis and Ainippe all react the same way!

I can't believe it! I'm seeing her! I'm seeing Rias-senpai in nothing but that very skimpy dancing outfit! When I look at her legs, the only thing I see her wearing is some rings above her feet! Her arms are no different, they only have some wristbands! And it wouldn't be belly dancing without her belly exposed, which it is! Only her breasts and bottoms were covered! Well, kind of covered! Her breasts are all but out as they're in that stringy top! I can see everything except her nipples as I look at them! I knew they were big, but never did I know just how much until I saw this! Hyoudou has often talked about how wonderfully bouncy they are, and just by looking I can tell he wasn't lying to me! To be honest, can she even dance without her breasts bouncing out of that top and exposing her nipples?! I don't want to be excited about that, but I can't stop myself! Just like I can't stop myself from looking at her exposed bits down below too! That bottom didn't even go all the way around her waistline! Thus nothing was hanging down from there, and she had a lot of crotch to show! Although I try to resist, I still stare down there lustfully at her really revealed crotch lining! As I did, a spark of hope lit inside for getting to see her unspoken place! Luckily it had something covering it, barely! It had cover just big enough to keep it unseen and it was being held up by string! I'm glad I didn't see, but am still disappointed a bit! With all I can see up front, that just leaves the back! That bottom is very cheeky! Meaning she has more to show back there!

Although I still prefer Kaichou, I can't help but be happy seeing what I'm seeing right now! Hyoudou told me once before that he baths with Rias-senpai all the time like it's nothing! To think he gets to see what I'm seeing and what little yet much more there's also to see all the time! I'm so jealous of him that I can't stand it! Thought I'm less jealous now I've seen this much! But I still feel guilty enjoying her and not Kaichou!

**Issei: **"YEAH! YOU LOOK AMAZING IN THAT SKIMPY OUTFIT, BUCHOU! I didn't get to say that last time, but you wearing that and dancing is the best!"

Hyoudou being the open pervert he is says what he's thinking. Doing that made her face get even redder. I don't see how he can stand there and embarrassing himself like that. Does saying what you feel out loud feel that good? I guess I've done that before too, thought not for things like this. At least not to Kaichou's face.

**Ainippe: **"Issei's right! I've never seen a woman as beautiful and sexy as you, Lady Gremory! Not a single one in all my land has a body like yours! Please come visit us again!"

Ainippe also shows delight from seeing Rias-senpai's extremely near nude body! I guess even women can give into their lust the same way Hyoudou does.

**Serafall: **"I also have to agree! You're body has really developed since you were a child, Rias-Chan! You've grown into such a gorgeous young women! You take after your mother in terms of bust size! I can see how you wearing that belly dancing outfit could break curses!"

Leviathan-sama claps and complements how Rias-senpai looks in that sexy outfit! I mean...that not so covering outfit that shows how good she looks! I mean...I'm not suppose to think that way about her! Well, in this case I guess I actually am. Everyone here needs me to, so I better enjoy it! It's not just me who's struggling, Rias-senpai blushed even more when Leviathan-sama said what she said.

**Grayfia: **"Rias-sama, would you please not look so pitiful. It's already bad enough you showed so much of your skin as you danced for Unas's pleasure. And it's even worst that you're doing it again. But you could at least not show such a shameful look on your face as you do it. Both times you've done this is your own fault, so stand up and except it."

Grayfia-san once again scolds Rias-senpai for not taking this seriously. So she's not even allowed to look embarrassed from having so many people see her practicality naked? That's unbelievably harsh. And now Rias-senpai looks ashamed because of what she said, and still embarrassed. Wearing that wonderfully revealing outfit and being scolded at the same time must be hard. ...I mean, OK, it's wonderful to see her so exposed! I can't deny it!

**Sona: **"...I...I'm...I'm so terribly sorry for asking you what happened with Unas earlier, Rias! I know there was no way I could've known what you went through when I asked, but still! To be reminded that you wore such a...I'm not even sure something so skimpy qualifies as an outfit! And for you to remember wearing it as you danced for a perverted sorcerer's pleasure is just too hard picture! I'm so sorry you have to repeat it!"

Kaichou on the other hand feels for what Rias-senpai has to go through. Seeing ones fellow woman reduced to wearing only the tiniest of clothing needed to cover up is something only lesbians like Iphis and Ainippe wouldn't feel bad for. But more then that, Rias-senpai has been Kaichou's best friend for a lot longer then I've know her. It must be especially hard for Kaichou to see her of all people like this, even more so since this isn't the first time. I on the other hand only feel bad seeing her like this because she's not Kaichou. I actually like seeing her this exposed! I know I shouldn't, at least for those reasons! But I do!

**Asia: **"Oh! I had hoped Buchou-san would never have to wear something like that again! I'm sorry, Buchou-san! My praying back then must've not worked because I was being rejected back then! But now that I can pray again, I'll give it all my might in order to help you! Dear God, please support Buchou through this, and afterwards protect her from having to wear something like this ever again! Amen!"

Asia-san like Kaichou also feels sorrow for what Rias-senpai's being forced to wear. Kaichou felt she did her wrong just by asking what happened back then without knowing what happened. For Asia-san who was there and was praying from the looks of it, I can only imagine how guilty she feels.

**Xenovia: **"I have to say, Buchou really does look outstanding wearing just those tiny nipple and crotch covers! To think she's going to dance in nothing but that in front of everyone, and for the second time! Winning Ise just seems to look harder and harder as time passes! Asia, maybe your prays for her never having to wear it again were ignored because this is only helping her! In that case, we need to watch and learn as much as we can!"

But unlike her, Xenovia-san doesn't find Rias-senpai's revealing appearance to be cruel. In fact, it sounds like she's saying she and Asia-san should watch and learn so they know how to dance for Hyoudou! I could be wrong, but if so I'm getting jealous of him all over again! Why does he get so many girls?!

**Irina: **"W...What are you saying, Xenovia?! There's no way God would ever take part in making a woman wear something so...unthinkable! Whether or not it's punishment or a blessing! Amen!"

Irina-san like a true angel was offended by what Xenovia-san said. All 3 of them may come from faith, but she's the only one who can't handle things like this.

**Rossweisse: **"Th...This...This is unacceptable! Those pieces of string are showing way too much of Rias! There should be a law against wearing something like that! At least in front of so many people! How could anyone have even considered this?!

Rossweisse-san also reacts badly to this. But unlike Irina-san, she sounds like she's going to lose her mind from seeing this. I have heard rumors around saying that although she's so attractive, her personalty is of the repelling men kind. Hyoudou's even backed up those claims when we talked about her after she joined Rias-senpai's peerage.

**Gasper: **"Ah...Ah...Ah!"

Gasper unlike everyone else in the same peerage was speechless. Although he's a boy, which is still depressing, I don't know what to think of him seeing Rias-senpai all skimpy clad like this. He doesn't exactly strike me as a boy seeing this.

Even as everyone talked, I didn't take my eyes off Rias-senpai in her near nude state! What she's wearing hides so little that you can see anything you want, other then 3 specific things! I know I said to myself I needed to do this, but that wasn't the reason I haven't looked away! And as I look I see her blushing even more then before. Rias-senpai's really embarrassed about being seen by everyone with her body so out in the open. That along with everyones words, especially Grayfia-san's, must be making this really hard. I feel so bad enjoying this, but I can't help myself! She has such an amazing body! Her breasts are so big and only nipple clad! Not to mention her unspoken place is just about the only part of her crotch that can't be seen!

****Iphis:** **"Heh, heh, heh! Things like this are why I'm so glad to have been raised like a boy! The look on a woman's face when she and her body are being used for ones pleasure is unique to them! It comes with an aura of being defenceless that no man can exhibit! Not to mention while a man's body has only 2 special places to enjoy, a woman has 4! You have a butt like them, but it's so much softer and thus more malleable for one to do as they please! Behind that tiny little cover down there you hide something less noticeable then what they have, and thus is the reason why someone would want to know about it more! But what you have that they don't are those lovely breasts! Oh yes, your body is mine!"

Iphis spoke in a way that makes me feel uncomfortable again! Rias-senpai also feel the same way! She's doesn't even looked embarrassed now, just disturbed! She said we either help her make the Submission Dragon or the girls will all be violated! But the sound of her voice suggests she's going to do that even if we help her! I don't like where this is going! Although I'm fearing for all the girls, there's 1 girl that still has my eyes! Rias-senpai in almost nothing is something I just have to look at! And even though Iphis made creepy remarks about her body, in a strange way they also made it more arousing to look at! I feel like I'm betraying Kaichou thinking like this! But with most of her in front of me like this, I have to enjoy!

****Iphis:** **"Well, as excellent as your skin display is, let's move on to the main event! Feel free to dance the same as you did for Unas or different, which ever you want! But either way, it has to arouse are Dragons lustful instincts! I'll tell you when you can stop!"

Well, this is it! Just seeing her this much made me forget why I was staring in the first place! Just what is it going be like when she belly dances extra exposed?! And what about her breasts?! Am I going to see everything because they end up slipping out?! Rias-senpai herself clearly isn't happy doing it, as she's sighing. But it looks like she's going to do it anyways!

First she raises her arms and holds them up while putting her hands behind her head. Her huge breasts stick out even more as she does this! Which is saying something! Now she's spinning her hips around in a circle! Her crotch lining becomes more enticing because of that! As she spins them faster her breasts even begin to shake left and right! Out of nowhere she stops and flings her hair fast! Swinging her arms that fast caused her breasts to really bounce this time! It's amazing they didn't slip out! Now she's swinging her breasts and hips left and right while holding her arms up and walking this way! Before turning around and doing the same the other way! Because of that, I can now see Rias-senpai's exposed butt! Her bare cheeks were right there in front of me, and shaking no less! I can also see her breasts bounce around from a side boob angle with her arms up! Now she's spinning around, letting me see it all! Especially her breasts bounce! She then stopped so fast her breasts were flung really hard to the right! I was sure right then and there her nipples were going to come out! I'm happy for her that they didn't, but I still felt hope at that moment! I continue to feel that as she bounces and rotating them around! First she bounces them up and down, then rotates them clockwise before suddenly rotating them counter clockwise! Then she showed off her crotch lining by lifting her hips up and down! She keeps doing that as she slowly turned to show us her butt and then back around again! After that she stuck out her crotch real good as she shook it!

I still can't believe I'm seeing Rias-senpai belly dance right in front of me! And skimpy clad even for that nonetheless! Her unspoken area is unspeakably expose, yet she's showing it off like that down there! Between her cheeks is the only coverage her butt really has! And those massive breasts of hers! Exposing all but the nipples, bouncing around without restraint! I know I shouldn't, but I still hope somewhere inside that they'll slip out!

**Serafall: **"You look amazing, Rias-chan! You take after your mother in more then just breasts! I remember when I was younger, she gave me some dancing lessons. Even as a little girl I wondered how she was able to move around without her breasts bouncing uncontrollably! You've inherited her ability to do so as you can keep yours from falling out of that little top!"

Leviathan-sama makes another remark about Rias-senpai's current appearance. This makes her blush a lot just like before. Makes me feel all the more guilty about enjoying this! But...But how can I not?! Even if enjoying it wasn't the point of this, I just don't think I couldn't enjoy the sight of almost her entire body without being gay! The moment I saw her jumbo breasts in that that tiny top, I began hoping I'd get to see it all slip out of it! After hearing Leviathan-sama say she and her mother can somehow control their breasts to prevent that, I was left disappointed! But that doesn't make anything I've seen disappointing! The only way it could be better is if it was Kaichou instead!

**Sona: **"Onee-sama! You're a Devil King! You can't go around saying such things! More then that, you should be considerate of Rias's feeling! Can't you tell this is unbelievably humiliating for her?!

Speaking of who, Kaichou jumps in to tell her sister off for misbehaving again. Even though I was told to enjoy Rias-senpai being sexy, I get this feeling she's going to scold me for it later too! But I never get to enjoy things like this! Kaichou forbids me from hanging out with girls, and since all we do is work, we never go to the beach or pool like the Occult do! This is a once in a lift time opportunity, one I can't let slip away! And after this I'm definitely going to fantasize about Kaichou being in that outfit!

**Asia: **"Oh! Although I do feel for Buchou-san, I do see how this helps her! I also saw it last time! I guess you were right, Xenovia! Perhaps my prayers were seen as more selfish then helpful!"

**Xenovia: **"Just like I said. But don't think less of yourself for it, Asia. You were trying to help, and if your prayers did do this then they did. But I must say, competing with what Buchou is showing us is no easy task! Asia, Irina, we truly need to take everything we see to heart!"

**Irina: "**What?! Me too?! Don't get me involved in this! This...This...This unholyness is unlike anything we've ever been taught! The church probably couldn't even bring themselves to speak of such things!"

The 3 from the church all seem to have a different view of this. Xenovia-san and Irina-san both seem to be polar opposites when it comes to this, while Asia-san seems to be caught in the middle. Regardless of their different points of view, hearing them talk about learning from this for Hyoudou is still frustrating!

**Rossweisse: **"Listen to Irina! You...You...You mustn't even do such horrific thing! You're only teenagers and doing such things only makes a mockery of women everywhere! As a teacher, I can't tolerate such behavior!"

And of course Rossweisse-san steps in to tell them all off. I get that she's trying to tell them right from wrong so they don't end up bad. I admire that. But she's taking it a little too far saying all that.

**Ainippe: **"Now that's just unreasonable. A woman's body is the most beautiful thing in the world! It would be wasteful to not show it to somebody! Not to mention it gives a woman confidence knowing how much from head to toe she's wanted! If you can't even except someone else doing it, then I stand by what I said earlier. You'll never get a lover."

Ainippe on the other hand is the complete opposite. Although I'm sure she's saying that because she enjoys what she can see too, her view on things is definitely more positive. Although without even looking I know her words must've made Rossweisse feel more negative. Since she said she would never get boyfriend like so many others have. An Amazon saying that is saying something.

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, it seems you're developing a fan club, Buchou. I guess it'd be difficult not to when you wear next to nothing and dance so erotically like that. Just like when you danced for the sorcerer, you look very good in that outfit."

Himejima-senpai finally said something. Unlike the most of the girls, she doesn't appear to be shock from seeing Rias-senpai like this. She's like Leviathan-sama and finds it entertaining. And from what she said, it sounds like she acted this way last time too! Now that I think about it, she was laughing when Rias-senpai was embarrassed from Kaichou asking her what happened before.

**Gasper: **"AHHH!"

Gasper seems to be taking this harder then anyone here. I also hear him whispering something. It sounds like he has something to say but can't. It's not just him, the rest of the girls from group who weren't cursed are doing the same. I can hear them whispering from here. They really shouldn't be talking about what Rias-senpai's doing like that, but at least they're whispering. Although I guess I'm no better, as I'll probably be talking to Hyoudou about this later!

**Grayfia: **"First off, Leviathan-sama, please don't speak about Venelana-sama in such a way. It's disrespectful and a Devil King shouldn't talk like that. Second off, Sona-sama, please calm down and don't react in such a way. You shouting out that Rias-sama is being humiliated certainly isn't helping her. Third off, all of you need to stop talking about Rias-sama as she dances so unclothed. It's in poor manner, so simply watch."

Grayfia-san on the other hand isn't on either the amused or concerned side of things. She just wants everyone to behave, and I don't think anyone here would dare do otherwise. She's being the mature one here, but she's still scary! Not to mention strict as she showed earlier.

We all keep watching as Rias-senpai dances in the skimpiest outfit ever! As we do, her face only gets redder. I can only imagine what it must feel like to dance like that while dressed like that. Especially with so many people staring. I feel so bad for her, and even more so for enjoying what I can see! But...But...But I can't help but like everything there is to see! As bad as I feel, I feel more good about this! And I'm suppose to be enjoying it right now anyways!

Rias-senpai starts kneeling down while spreading her legs a little! I can really see her crotch lining now! Her camel toe too! While doing that she's rubbing her legs from her knees to her hips! She even tugged on the string! But she doesn't stop there, she rubs along her stomach and then over her breasts! Now she holds her arms up high as she makes her breasts bounce again! But it wasn't back and forth in any direction, or in a rotation this time! She's bouncing her breasts outwards! They were just going in and out from her as if she was trying to shoot them! Seeing how far out they go and how much they squish coming in, it really shows off how big they are! She then stops and goes down to lay on her front, showing off her cleavage as it's pressed against the floor in the process! To make it better, she squeezes them several times while pressing them too! After that she rolled over to lay on her back! Now I can see her breasts as if looking down on them from her view! And she's also lifting her lower body up and down as she shakes it! I'm seeing her camel toe and crotch lining again, but in a whole new way! She now rolls forward to lay on her front again, meaning she was facing away from us this time! This gave me a really good view of her skimpy clad butt! Her legs were even open, so I can still see her camel toe and see her cheeks at the same time! And they're both really being shown off! Especially since Rias-senpai started to shake her hips back and forth on the floor! She then rolled over to sit up, but did it so fast her breasts were bouncing again! Only this time she forced them to stop by grabbed them hard! She's not touching, she's groping them while still showing of her camel toe! Afterwards she stands up, turns around, and bounces her side oppai about while shaking her butt again! Only to starts rubbing her cheeks!

I know this is real, but it's still so hard to believe Rias-senpai is doing this in front of me! The revealing dancing outfit she's wearing alone would already have people saying "Why don't you just get naked?!" since she practically is! And her erotic dancing that involves swings what little is covered around only pushes those desires further by 10 fold! Even though she's somehow kept it hidden, some would say she hasn't! And it's only getting sexy!

****Iphis:** **"Heh, heh, heh! You most certainly know how to make use of your body, Gremory! You truly were born to dance skimpy clad! As for the rest of you, ignore the maid and speak what you think of her! She's suppose to be dancing in humiliation, and both gazes and words alike help to make such happen!"

She wants us to try and humiliate Rias-senpai?! Now that I think about it, she did say it wasn't just me and Hyoudou that matters. She also said how the girls feel doing what they're told does too. But I can't say things like that to Rias-senpai! I mean, I certainly have complements I could give, but Kaichou would kill me if I did!

**Issei: **"Yeah! Keep it up, Buchou! Your dancing's getting sexier by the minute! Just like last time!"

Hyoudou went and did it! Again! How crazy is he?! If I did that with Kaichou, I wouldn't live to see another day! Rias-senpai must be really forgiving when it comes to him! As I look at her I see her face getting redder again. She clearly doesn't like him talking about her like that.

**Koneko: **"Grumble."

I can hear Koneko-chan making a grumbling sound! She definitely isn't happy that Hyoudou blurted that out! I've seen how strict she can be before! She'd definitely be pounding him right now if she could! Although Iphis won't allow that now, but what's going to happen to him later?!

**Xenovia: **"More proof that I'm right. Just look at how Ise reacts. Asia, Irina, if Buchou's only going to get sexier from here, then we really need to pay attention."

**Asia: **"I don't know if I can do this! But if it's what Issei-san wants, I'll try my hardest!"

**Irina: **"I'm going to fall! I'm going to fall! Just watching this is corrupting me! Let alone when I'm hearing what you and Issei-kun are saying!"

The 3 from the church haven't changed. I still feel like crying hearing them talk that way about Hyoudou!

**Ainippe: **"I also look forward to this dance getting sexier! Please, Lady Rias, don't be shy and show us everything you've got!"

And of course Hyoudou and Iphis aren't the only perverts enjoying themselves here. I guess at this point I can't say I'm not one too! I feel the need to ask who could blame me?! But this is going to be one of the most memorable days of my life thus far!

**Serafall: **"You really are amazing, Rias-chan! Keep it up and soon you, Sona-chan and the rest of the girls will be free!"

Leviathan-sama tries to be supportive as usual, but fails as usual. Although she's not wrong! Rias-senpai's really skimpy outfit and dancing in it can only be described as amazing! If this won't get the girls free, I don't know what will!

Rias-senpai now turns around and rubs her butt in front of everyone! Each cheek gets a different hand! Not only that, she even slipped both her hands into the bottom! One hand after the other into the middle! But she didn't stop there, as she's now putting her hands into the waistband while rubbing her butt! The part covering up the middle is really sticking out because of that! Yet she's just rubbing away even though we can almost see! After that she brings her hands around the inside of the waistband to the front! When she turns around, I see that Rias-senpai is touching herself! Is it really okay for her to do that with us watching?! Regardless, she now pulls on the string holding up her little cover! I couldn't see anything, but the cover was being pulled out, meaning you'd see IT if you got closer! She then let it smack her as she let go, and then pinched her nipples from under her top! She's also pushing the nipple covers out with her middle fingers!

Now she's kneeling down while bending her top half back! At the same time she puts her left hand back into the back of the bottom! But this time her hand went under and back up to her unspoken place! Not only is she touching herself again, she's sticking out her crotch! I can really see her lining now! I still can't believe she's masturbating right there! She goes further by rotating her breasts again! And I'm seeing them differently since she'd bending back! She then stops all that and quickly back flips! She showed off a lot of her lower body doing that, but even better was the fact she's holding herself up in a push up position! She then rotates her breasts like that, giving me another new angle! She then gets up on her knees while twisting to the left! Another position I see her rotating her breasts! After that she turns around quickly and shows her butt while staying twisted! And she's still rotating them, I see side oppai! Not to mention she's rubbing her butt with her right hand! Standing up fast after that, she faces us which cause them to bounce like crazy! She then starts bending back and forth! Not only is she keeping them bouncing, she's sticking out her crotch while playing with it!

I really don't care anymore if I get a scolding from Kaichou! Rias-senpai's skimpy clad body is just too much to not enjoy! Her breasts are so big and bouncy, while only nipple clad! Her butt cheeks are fully exposed as she shakes them about! I can see her lining in so many ways as her unspoken place is so close to being seen! And the things she's done with what can be seen is simply divine! The only problem I have is that Hyoudou's the only one who gets enjoy this all the time! Why can't I see Kaichou like this?!

****Iphis:** **"Heh, heh, heh! Alright, that's enough! While your belly dancing is to die for, we need to move on in order to give birth to the Submission Dragon."

She doesn't have to dance anymore?! Damn! I mean, I know I should be happy that Rias-senpai doesn't have to endure this anymore, and I am! But this is probably the only time I'm ever going to see this! I would've preferred if it lasted longer!

I take a look at Rias-senpai, and I don't think I've ever seen a more relieved face. Which is saying a lot since I've seen Kaichou's face when her sister leaves. But I guess that can't compare to dancing as close to naked as you can be in front of a crowd. I feel for her, but that was something I just had to let my eyes feast! Reincarnated or not, I'm still human on the inside! Speaking of inside, she's heading back into the tent to get dressed! Couldn't she at least stay in that outfit till we're done?! It's not like we haven't seen it now!

****Iphis:** **"Excuse me, but what might you be doing over there, Gremory?!"

Iphis doesn't sound happy about her trying to go in there.

**Rias: **"You did say it was over, didn't you? So if you don't mind, I'd like to put my clothes back on."

****Iphis:** **"Sorry to tell you this, but I do mind! On second thought, I'm not sorry, heh! I prefer you to be dressed as you are! Just because I'm done using you for now doesn't mean you get to stop being a tool for my pleasure! Feel free to try to get dresses again, but if you do I'll use the curse I place upon you to tear up every inch of clothing you wear until nothing but skin is left!"

Seriously! She's won't let Rias-senpai get dressed?! Yes! ...I mean, that's a pretty cruel thing to do, and she's evil for it! But...no matter how you look at it...she being stuck in that outfit is a blessing!

**Rias: **"..."

But of course while I'm enjoying it, and Hyoudou is definitely enjoying it too, Rias-senpai who's being sexually harassed isn't. The look on her face says she really doesn't want to go through this anymore. But if she doesn't, she's be left completely naked! So she doesn't have a choice!

**Sona: **"You can't be serious! It was already bad enough you made Rias strip down this much! And it was practically unbearable seeing you rob her of her dignity further by making her dance like that! But now you won't even let her get properly dressed again?!"

My joy for what Rias-senpai was being forced to wear was interrupted by what Kaichou shouted out! It looks she couldn't stand by and watch her friend suffer anymore! I said to myself before that I didn't care if she scolded me, but she didn't even do that and now I feel guilty!

**Rossweisse: **"Sona's right! How can you keep degrading her like this?! It's inhuman!"

Rossweisse-san isn't depressed anymore and has joined in to help with Kaichou's argument. I feel as though I should join in too, but I'm not sure I can say it with force like them after enjoying what I saw!

****Iphis:** **"Heh, heh, heh! Say what you will, it matters not to me! She will either show all the skin I see now, or more then such! And you all can't stand up to me, not if you don't wish to be my play things for the rest of time!"

Though I found what Kaichou said inspiring, I really should've realized it wasn't going to help. Iphis has them all wrapped around her finger! We have to do what she says or suffer the consequences!

**Rias: **"Sona and Rossweisse, thank you for standing up for me. But we all know we have to listen to her. I'll stay dressed as I am for now."

With her face red and her eyes closed, Rias-senpai actually agreed to listen! I expected she'd have to in the end, but I though she might at least say something first!

**Sona: **"But Rias! For you to keep wearing that inexcusable outfit! It's..."

**Rias: **"It's either this or nothing at all, as Iphis has made clear. Besides, it's not the first I've had to endure this. The first time I danced in this outfit I also had to continue wearing it until we were done, since the curse worked that way. I'll manage."

So just like dancing in that outfit, staying in it afterwards is nothing new to her. But despite her saying that, she's quivering and her face is still getting redder. I feel so bad for her having to endure this! But I feel even worst and the same time better continuing to enjoying what I see!

****Iphis:** **"That's a good toy! Good to know that you know your place! That aside now, as I said to you all before, the Submission Dragon will require more then just one of you. So I shall now make use of another one of you!"

That's right! Rias-senpai's dancing was just the beginning of erotic things the girls had to do for me and Hyoudou! ...I'm still feeling both guilty and excited about that! But as long Iphis doesn't make them go too far, it should be okay!

****Iphis:** **"Now then, Sona Sitri was it? You pitied Rias Gremory as she suffered as my toy! You even tried standing up for her so it would end. My words for what she must wear are final, but if you want to help her, I can think of one way! In my experience tormenting women, they all seemed to suffer less when around those just as unfortunate as them!"

**Sona: **"What are you talking about?"

****Iphis:** **"Oh, it's quite simple! Leviathan, you said you have more of those dancing outfits, right?!"

**Serafall: **"Indeed I do! I even made sure to make them in different sizes so they'd be able to fit other girls the same way the original fit Rias-chan! This one in particular would fit Sona-chan just as well as the one Rias-chan is wearing right now fits her!"

Leviathan-sama brought out another belly dancing outfit after saying that. Although the design was the same, it definitely looked to be a different size. But what really interested me was the fact she said that it would fit Kaichou as well as Rias-senpai's fits her! The thought of her wearing that and dancing like Rias-senpai did began to flash like crazy in my head! ...If only such a thing happened! Just knowing that outfit is the right size for it gets me going!

****Iphis:** **"Then it's settled! Give that to your sister so she can put it on! She's going to dance for us next!

**Everyone: **"What?!"

Have I become so aroused that I'm hearing things?! Did she just demand that Kaichou belly dance in that skimpy outfit too?! ...I can't even remember why I felt guilt earlier! I've never even seen Kaichou in a swimsuit! Yet I have a chance to see far more then that right now! And see in from many different angles and ways! If this spell that's keeping me from getting noise bleed ever wears off, I don't know if I'll ever stop getting them if I see that!

**Sona: **"You...You can't be serious! It's bad enough you made Rias do it! But now you want me to dress so shamefully as I dance for your pleasure?!"

****Iphis:** **"You've danced for such before, or have you forgotten?! As I said before, you need to do it willingly for it to work. But that just means you'll do it for nothing if you refuse me!"

Exactly! Either Kaichou is rewarded for doing it, or does it for free! So she has to put that on and dance! Please put it on, Kaichou! I can hardly wait!

**Serafall: **"It's alright, Sona-chan! You're a beautiful young woman all the same! You'll do an amazing job just like Rias-chan! In fact, I bet you'll do even better!"

Not one word Leviathan-sama said wasn't true! Kaichou is the most beautiful woman from Heaven to Hell! Rias-senpai can't hope to compare! Even as she blushes from what Leviathan-sama says, I still get aroused! In fact, I get even more so because of that! Her red face is making it even easier to imagine her in it thanks to seeing Rias-senpai blushing so much!

**Grayfia: **"Sona-sama, we've been through this already. Your carelessness is what got you into this mess. You'll have to except the consequences."

Even Grayfia-san agrees! At this point there's no way Kaichou will say no! I'm really going to see her dance in that little outfit!

**Rias: **"Enough Grayfia! Your scolding can only go so far before it's too heartless even for you! Look Iphis, isn't it enough that I danced for you?! If not I'll do it some more! I don't wish to see you torment Sona too!"

As I almost started to drool, Rias-senpai suddenly spoke up to defend Kaichou! I didn't expect her to say that out of the blue. ...She does make a good point! Kaichou is obviously going to suffer if she dance in front of everyone like that! I shouldn't be hoping she does...But I'd die if it means I could! Rias-senpai's offering to dance some more for her, which doesn't sound bad at all! But if it has to be someone doing the humiliating dancing, I'd like it to be Kaichou! I know it's heartless to think that way, but my hearts a slave to such thoughts right now!

****Iphis:** **"Tempting as that is, that won't work. As I said before, this will require all of you! So she's next to dance!"

**Rias: **"But..."

**Sona: **"Very well, I'll put it on and dance!"

**Everyone: **"What?!"

As I felt my dreams being mummified, I suddenly felt them to be more alive then ever! But did I really hear Kaichou say she'd do it?! I mean, everyone else reacted saying what like I did, so they must've heard it too! Unless I've lost it so much that I'm hearing the others say things too! I don't ask or even say anything it hopes not to jinx myself and just listen!

**Tsubaki: **"What are you saying, Kaichou?! You can't be serious! For you to put that on, let alone dance in it!"

**Sona: **"I know, but I have to do it! Rias! You forced yourself to endure degrading yourself by dancing while unbelievably lacking any clothing! For the second time no less! Yet while I complained about having to do it myself, you offered to dance even more in order to save me the trouble! Words do not describe how grateful I am to you for that! But now I also feel a great guilt from it! If I don't do this after you said that, I'll never live it down!"

**Rias: **"Sona!"

Iphis's spell hold back my noise bleeds, but they certainly aren't holding back my tears! At first glance you'd think Kaichou was just a serious and strict women who wouldn't tolerate any slip ups. I certainly thought that when I first met her. But she has her reasons for all of it! She believes in what we can accomplish, and will fight herself for that! That's why her dream is a Devil school that doesn't discriminate! She's more then just smart, she's beautiful and has big heart that can't stand to see her friends and family suffer! That's why she's going to do a sexy dance for me skimpy clad, so Rias-senpai doesn't have to suffer anymore!

**Genshirou: **"Kaichou! Your heart truly is the biggest in the world! To do this for Rias-senpai like that! I'm sure you'll look amazing belly dancing, AH!"

I quickly slap my mouth shout when I realized what I was saying! But by then it was too late! Kaichou is already looking at me! Her face is red like when Leviathan-sama embarrasses her, but it also carried an angry presences like when she glared at me earlier! I can't believe I just said what I was thinking out loud! I wondered how Hyoudou could do that, is this why?! When your desires are coming true right before you, is it impossible to not speak your mind?!

**Serafall: **"Saji-kun's right! There's no doubt in my mind that you'll look even more magical then me, Sona-chan!"

Kaichou's consistent glaring at me was frightening! But luckily Leviathan-sama's even more consistent habit of embarrassing her made close her eyes in such! As thankful as I am for that, I already knew I was going to be punished for gawking at her panties! So I know I'm in for Hell amongst even Devils for what I said when this is over! I really am sorry, Kaichou! I'm probably going to be asking you to forgive me over and over again despite knowing it's hopeless!

****Iphis:** **"This is all very touching. But if you don't mind, lets get on with your sexy humiliation!"

But even if it makes things worst for me, I'm going to enjoying seeing Kaichou skimpy and dancing with all my might! This might very well be a once in a life time opportunity! One that I'm not going to slip up on!

**Part 3**

So just like Rias-senpai, Kaichou is now inside the tent changing into that revealing dancing outfit! My heart's beating so fast that I think I might have a heart attack! I've dreamed of seeing her body for so long! And now I'm about to see nearly all of it! Will I be able to control myself seeing her like that?! I already blurted something I shouldn't have out before she even started to get dressed! And even now it's hard not to let it all out as I look at the tent she's getting naked inside of! And she will practically be so when she comes out and dances! Rias-senpai was amazing, so I can only imagine what Kaichou's going to be like! Imagination that's about to be a thing of the past as the tent is unzipped! I look without hesitation and see Kaichou dressed the same as Rias-senpai!

**Issei, ****Genshirou, Iphis, ****Ainippe, ******& ********Serafall:** **"Whoa!"

As I stand here with my heart skipping several beats, I pinch myself to see if this is a dream! It's not! With the exception of her glasses and hair piece, my beloved Kaichou is as skimpy clad as Rias-senpai! Nothing but leg rings at the ankles as I look up those beautiful legs! 2 wristbands worth are all I can't see of her arms! And nothing is hiding that gorgeous belly of hers! But way more importantly, I can almost see her breasts clear as day! Like Rias-senpai, everything but her nipple are right there! Most people at school think hers aren't as good because they aren't as big! But I like them like this more! They're the right size for a full hand and I'm all heart for that! Grabbing them would not only fill up your hand, but you'd be able to grab it all at once! Big ones like Rias-senpai's are awesome too, but this is what I want the most! If I could touch them, I'd have the satisfaction of having it all at once, and would be able to see and hear her as I have all that! Oh! The things I would do if I had them in my grasp! Rub them, squeeze them, pinch and press her nipples! I wonder how much they'd bounce if I tried to juggle them!

...Wait! If she starts to dance and her oppai start bouncing like Rias-senpai's, will she be able to keep them in like she did?! As I wonder that I stare at them with even most lust then before! But as I was I noticed Kaichou looked my way and I started looking down to hide my face! I can't let her see my face like this! But while I'm looking down, the up side is I can still see her skimpy clad bottom! From the uncovered front of her waist down, there was so much of her marvelous skin to see! And seeing her crotch lining makes me wanna rub my fingers along it before grabbing her exposed unspoken place full force! ...It was then that I woke up and realized she wasn't fully exposed down below either! That's sad, but she still has next to nothing down there! Not just at the front, but the back too! I can't wait for her to turn around and show her cheeks!

I think I might need to also wear glasses soon, because I just might cry my eyes out so much that my vision will suffer from dehydration! This is the happiest moment of my life! My dream of seeing Kaichou naked might as well have come true! I can see almost every nook and cranny on her body! The only exceptions are her most private areas! And I might see 1 or 2 of those areas when she starts dancing! Not that I won't enjoy my beloved Kaichou doing an erotic dance if I don't! The fact she's still wearing her glasses makes it all the more better! I know she doesn't want me to, but I really need to let her know that she looks better wearing that outfit then Rias-senpai!

****Serafall:** **"KYAA! I knew it! Sona-chan, you look absolutely divine in that cute little outfit! Sorry, Rias-chan! You look good wearing it too, but Sona-chan looks better without a doubt! I can't wait to see how magical your dancing is!"

I was reaching my limits and was going to say it! But luckily Leviathan-sama felt the same way and said it for me! Now what I wanted to be said has been said and I don't have to get in trouble for saying it! Man, Hyoudou's lucky to have a master that treats him the way Rias-senpai does! He can speak all his lustful thoughts out loud to her!

**Ainippe: **"I too find your appearance captivating, Lady Sona! Regardless of which holds greater beauty, both you and Lady Rias hold more then those of my land! I look forward to seeing how well you dance! In fact, like Lady Rias you must come visit again! What are the rest of you doing?! You give your opinions like before!

Ainippe still speaks her mind when it comes to what Kaichou is showing us! While she's too blind to see that Kaichou is better then Rias-senpai, she can still see just how amazing Kaichou looks out of her clothes! Although this is my first time seeing it all too! And there's not a thing I've seen or will see that I will ever forget for as long as I live! Hell, even death won't take these memories from me!

**Asia: **"Oh! First Buchou, now Issei-san's staring happily at Sona-Kaichou too!"

**Xenovia: **"Bare with it for now, Asia. Sona-Kaichou wearing that skimpy outfit does leave more in our path, and she has a lot to leave! But this only means there's more for us to watch and learn from! Just be patient for now."

As I hear Asia-san and Xenovia-san talk, it made me realize something! I'm not the only man who's seeing this! As they pointed out, Hyoudou is seeing it too! That's unforgivable! No man should see her like this except for me! ...Now that I think about it, I did get to see Rias-senpai like this. Is it unfair for me to think Hyoudou doesn't deserve to see this with me? ...NO! He gets to see girls like this all the time! This should be my golden moment! ...Then again, I can't say things like that out loud without sentencing myself to death by way of spanking! Not to mention if he didn't look, I wouldn't be allowed to see this. ...I got to see Rias-senpai, so I'll tolerate him getting to see Kaichou! Just for the sake of being able to see her myself!

**Akeno: **"Ara-Ara, you don't look so bad either, Sona. It seems looking good wearing next to nothing goes around amongst high-class Devils. Now I wonder if dancing good like that is the same."

Himejima-senpai makes more jokes, but about Kaichou this time. But although they're jokes, they're most certainly true! And her question is one I am very curios in getting an answer for myself! Just how well can Kaichou dance when it comes to being sexy?! Leviathan-sama even said Rias-senpai got her ability to keep her nipples hidden from her mother! So I still wonder, does that mean Kaichou won't be able to?! If I were able to see those glorious pink tips of hers!

**Tsubaki: **"Cough, cough! My sincerest condolences for you having to go through this, Kaichou! But I'm forever grateful that you're doing this for all of our sake! And...cough, cough! If it helps, you do look good."

Fukukaichou finally said something to show respect to Kaichou, after the rest did the opposite. Hearing her say that once again makes me feel guilt inside! But not enough to throw away a chance like this! Besides, even Fukukaichou said she looked good! What more do I need to hear to enjoy this?!

Kaichou like Rias-senpai before her blushes like I've never seen before as everyone looks at her skimpy clad beyond words! I imagine since she doesn't do perverted things for anyone like Rias-senpai that she must be having it tougher then her. I can even see moving back and forth from her front as if desperately wanting to cover herself up. But Kaichou is not one to run away from what needs to be done, especially if she owes someone something. Meaning I get to see it all without trouble!

**Rias: **"I understand your pain and suffering all too well, Sona! It's humiliating enough to make your head feel like it's going to explode! I thank you for doing this for me! But just so you know, even when it feels like the end is getting further and further away, every second you're getting closer!"

As bad as Fukukaichou must feel, she definitely doesn't compare to Rias-senpai who knows how it feels. In fact, she knows it more then Kaichou since she had to dance and continue to stayed dressed like that twice now. As happy as I am to have seen all that and still be allowed to see more, Kaichou is where it's all at right now! Despite almost nothing being there!

******Iphis:** ****"Enough talking about feeling and what not. You and you're body are here to dance and arouse both me and the Dragons! Like I said with Gremory, you can dance the same or differently, but you have to try to set off our lustful thoughts!"

I really don't like hearing that bitch talk about Kaichou like she's a toy! But her way of thinking and her actions because of said thinking are the reason I'm seeing Kaichou standing there all but naked! And soon to be dancing all but naked! Whether or not she dances the same way Rias-senpai did, I know I wouldn't have enough blood in my body to survive without this spell! With all that said, Kaichou is about to start dancing outside of my dreams!

She take hold of both her hips as she starts shaking them back and forth!She then starts shaking them faster as she rubs her fingers up her belly!By doing so I get to see Kaichou's crotch lining become far more noticeable! AKA, the most beautiful lining in the universe! After rubbing up her belly, she then reaches up high as she starts bouncing her breasts left and right! At long last! I've finally seeing them bounce! But what I also finally get to see is Kaichou's practically bare butt as she now turns around! While seeing her in a skirt is sexy, I've never been able to properly see the shape of her butt wearing that! And now I'm seeing her shake it! As I get a great view of the back, Kaichou turns around to show me the front again! Unfortunately she's covering her breasts in embarrassment this time, but fortunately she's still shaking it down below! As much as I want to see those breasts, seeing her down below becomes even more special because she's covering them!Even more so since she's walking backwards as she shakes her hips! This allows me to see her crotch lining in a whole new light as I see it move with her legs! The moment she stopped, she without a moment to spare yanked her hands off her breasts so hard they bounced again! The way she revealed them was similar to how Rias-senpai threw hers out! I don't know if she covered them because she planned that, but it was amazing regardless! Now she's walking backwards toward us! Thus I'm now seeing her butt sway from her leg movements! And while she's getting closer to me too! Only to then have her stop as she spins her butt around for a circle motion! She keeps doing this even as she turns around and does the same with her breasts!

I was wrong! This isn't my dream, this is my dream's murderer! My dream fought what I'm seeing to be leader of the lion pride, and lost to it's superior! What I'm seeing is beyond anything I could've ever imagined I'd get to see! Kaichou's already doing better then Rias-senpai was doing when she started! And if she's dancing to reach satisfaction, like her it'll only get better! It's beyond words how happy I am to be alive right now!

****Serafall:** **"KYAA! You're dancing even better then Rias-chan, my little Sona-chan! You should come and dance in that outfit on my show! It would beat everything we've ever done and probably would ever do!"

Leviathan-sama once again shouts out in excitement from seeing how cute Kaichou and her dancing are! She has every right to be proud of her sister for what she's showing us! Although I do think suggesting she do it on her show is going too far. Sure, if that happened I'd be able to see this everyday! But so could everyone in the Underworld! And that's something I could never allow!

**Ainippe: **"It definitely would be hard to beat this, Leviathan-sama! Your sister's showing us a stunning display in both body and dancing! Like you said before, what she's showing us is magical!"

Like me, Ainippe is in full agreement with what Leviathan-sama said! If this wasn't magical, turning sand into water isn't either! No girl I see dancing full naked could possibly make me happier seeing Kaichou dance as she is now! I need to work harder then ever, so that one day everything I see can be mine! Things like having Kaichou dance for me everyday and getting her pregnant is the path I choose to follow, no matter how far away the path's end may be!

**Xenovia: **"Amazing! It would seem the ability to stimulate a man's desires comes natural to high-class Devils! Not too surprising I guess, when you consider Devils live for desire. But with how easily Buchou and Kaichou catch the eyes of Ise and Saji, we have our work cut out for us!"

**Asia: **"Oh! Never a day has gone by where I've regretted being one born of faith. But it seems as time passes, those who weren't are so much better then me at this!"

**Irina: **"What are you saying, Asia?! You can't think less of your faith because you can't do things like this! How could you even think life would be better if you could?! Living for lust is by no means a healthy way to live! Nor is it the right way to live!"

Although the 3 from church are always together, they always seem to have conflicting personalities. Well Asia-san's more like she can't figure out which of the other 2 she should go with as I said before. But that's still in the conflict zone. But 1 thing 2 of them agree on that I agree with is how Kaichou's ability to dance is worthy of any man! Hopefully that man ends up being me someday!

**Akeno: **"Ara-Ara, you're surprisingly good at this, Sona. You've always presented yourself in such a noble and well mannered way. Yet you're quite talented at being a sexy dancer. Ufufu, makes me wonder if secretly you're a naughty girl."

As Himejima-senpai says that last part I go off imagining Kaichou in a few ways! ...But there's no way Kaichou's like that. I mean, I hope to make her like that for me someday! But I don't want to think about her being that way in general! Once again, only I can have her!

**Rossweisse: **"I just want to cry because of this! I know it's for everyone, especially Rias! But to see Sona force herself to do this, even for a noble cause, is just heart breaking!"

...Huh? I'm surprised it took this long for Rossweisse-san to say something. She's been quite since she yelled at Iphis up until now. Is the fact that Rias-senpai and now Kaichou dancing like this becoming too much for her?

As Kaichou dances in front of me, I don't waste a second eyeing everything I can spot! From head to toe I see pretty much everything! That includes the fact that Kaichou's face is getting redder and redder as time goes on. I think she might pass out from embarrassment if this keeps up. Once again I feel for poor Kaichou having to through this for everyone! But even then it's asking too much for me to not enjoy this! Even her red face is cute and arousing, as it makes it so much easier to imagine us alone like this as we take it even further! ...I really hope my face doesn't give away what I'm thinking too much, or I'm in for it like never before later! But even so, I'm getting everything I can out of her sexy belly dancing!

Kaichou starts rotating her breasts while at the same time slowly getting on her knees! And she doesn't stop when she does! She rotates them even as she starts rubbing her hands up her body from the knees! As she rubs them up her legs and belly, she stops at her breasts as she gropes them! And when she gropes them, she gropes them good! Following that she starts juggling her breasts! And she keeps juggling them while getting off her knees and onto her butt as she spreads her legs! Now I can really see her crotch lining down there! I even get a very clear camel toe view from her! Now she stops juggling her breasts so she can use her hands slide herself around while still sitting on her practically bare butt! Thus I now see Kaichou's beloved butt cheeks pressed against the floor! And while I can't see the front anymore, as she keeps spreading her legs my view of her pressed butt only gets better as it sticks out from being so! I even get to see it as she stretches to rub up her legs again! And this time instead of her breasts, she rubs them up to her butt! She's now rubbing her cheeks up and down and even gives them a real good squeeze! And she just keeps repeating the process of rubbing her hands up her legs to do that to said butt! The only difference is that she stands up a bit each time! Quickly standing up straight, she reaches down to rub up her body once again! Getting to see her butt as she bends over was beyond imagination, but what else I saw after that was beyond even that! As she rubs up her legs, I noticed Kaichou's bottom slid down slightly! While it wasn't much, I saw a tiny bit of Kaichou's butt crack without cover! She noticed the moment she brought her hand up and quickly fixed it, but it was too late! I saw it, Kaichou! I saw! I won't ever forget that! Nor will I forget how she turned around and really shakes her breasts! And to make her breasts better, she's bringing her hands towards them to really make us focus on them!

Vritra: **If you want her this badly, why don't you just walk over there and take her? I don't think she said all their tasks were going to be viewing pleasures because they have to be.  
**

Are you crazy!? Kaichou, Leviathan-sama, and pretty much everyone here would have my head if I did something even remotely similar to that?! I mean, by all the Gods names I want to do such naughty things with her! But even if I could manage to do it by forcing myself on her and survive, it just wouldn't be right! I wouldn't really love Kaichou if I did something so unbelievably evil! That's the whole reason I wanna save her and the girls right now!

Vritra: **Alright, alright. You didn't need to say that much with so much emotion to get your point across. It's been over a thousand years since I was sealed away and I only woke up recently. I don't how the humans of today do things, that's why I was just wondering.  
**

Good! As long as you know. But while rape is an evil thing I can't do, watching even if it was evil despite the circumstances is something I must do! And with how erotic Kaichou's getting with her dance, all the more reason!

****Serafall:** **"Crying! Sona-chan, I've known for a long time, but I still have to say it! I'm really lucky to have such a cute little sister like you! Seeing that you've become so talented in the ways of attracting men makes me a bit sad that your growing further and further away from the cute little girl I saw growing up! But I'm proud to see that you've become such a beautiful and daring woman!"

As Leviathan-sama cries saying those things, I cry just from both what I see and what she said! As we both cry, Kaichou gets even redder. I don't think she noticed me crying and was doing it because of her sister. But I quickly wipe my tears so I don't get in trouble! But how could a man not cry seeing Kaichou like this as her sister says such things?! To hear that she's becoming more of woman as she does what I'm seeing makes me feel when becoming a man just by watching!

**Ainippe: **"Crying! I understand how you feel, Leviathan-sama! The growth of going from girl to woman is most wonderful! To see a bud bloom into a beautiful flower, then have the honer of giving your eyes the sensation that is the sight of it! It's something we Amazons take to heart with all our might! And your sister is one of the finest this world has ever shown us!"

Damn right she is! To be more accurate, she's the finest the world has to offer! No questioning that! And I'll say it now, the one who's going to pick this flower is yours truly! Not that I'm going to say that out loud! But Kaichou's body and heart has been with in my sight since not long after I joined her peerage! The former of which isn't just figuratively anymore!

******Iphis:** ****"Heh, heh, heh! Yes! It truly is unlike anything else! And that's why humans take flowers for themselves! They become your property, you keep them alive, and all that's them is yours to enjoy until they die! But I'm talking too much, everyone continue to speak your mind! That includes you Dragon boys!"

S..Say...SAY SOMETHING?! I did by mistake earlier, and I could tell I'm in trouble for that later! Who knows what Kaichou will do if I say anymore! I mean, since Iphis is asking us to do this, she might forgive me since it needs to be done. But only maybe! I mean, it's not like I don't have an untold number of things to say about her right now! Seeing my beloved Kaichou wearing nothing to cover anything except her nipples, butt crack, and unspoken place! And seeing it all show off more and more as she does a very arousing dance! There's so much to say about her, but I can't just say it out loud! I can't! I-

**Genshirou: **"You're the most beautiful woman in the world, Kaichou! I don't care what they say at school, no one beats you! No one looks better then you in that really skimpy belly dancing outfit! And your a beautiful dancer on top of that! Thank you for letting me see this!"

...OH GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I just couldn't resist and said it without even thinking! Now I know Hyoudou must feel. But while Kaichou looks unbelievably embarrassed from what I said, I also see her looking at me with rage like I've never seen directed at me before! I'm so dead when this is over! Forget being spanked, she'll probably have me sucking out my own life energy when practise magic! ...But no matter how harsh the punishment may be, the sin for such, enjoying all that is Kaichou is well worth it! I could die happy with what I've seen, let alone what I'm going to see!

**Issei: **"Yeah! You're body is unbelievable amazing and sexy! I don't agree that you look better in that skimpy outfit then Buchou, but that's not saying much! Thank you for this delicious meal, Sona-Kaichou!"

Although Hyoudou enjoying Kaichou's body is something I can't stand! I really want to punch him in the face for that one! ...But once again, I did get to see Rias-senpai do this kind of thing first! And I don't think Hyoudou had planned to hold it against me for it. But I never said anything about her out loud like he did for Kaichou! Then again, Iphis was the one who asked him to do that. And who knows what she might do to Kaichou or any of the girls if we don't listen! ...Once again since I got to see Rias-senpai too, I'll let it pass! It's worth it to get to keep seeing Kaichou like this!

As for what I can see, I see the most beautiful belly dance the world has even known! But as she shakes it all about, I notice her shaking in an emotional way too. As I thought before, Kaichou looks like she just fall over from the shame she's feeling right now! I hope she can at least finish her dance before that happens, or she'll have to do it again. ...Then again, that would be great beyond words! But maybe that's going too far, let's just get what we can here! To make sure that happens, I need to enjoy this even more!

Kaichou starts bounce her breasts again! But she decided to force them to stop this time! Force them by poking her nipples hard! Following that, she shakes her hips again, while at the same time she pulls on her bottom's front cover by the string! That means at this very moment, her unspoken place is exposed to the light! If only I was closer, I could see IT! The fact she's shaking her hips and showing off the lining while almost showing IT only makes me want that more! Especially since she's tugging the string as she shakes! That's before she turns around to shake it down there! But even more amazing was the fact she was pulling her bottom forward so much, the back gets pulled into her crack and her cheeks become more exposed! Although she lets go to bend over, that gives a new wonderful view of her butt as she rubs it! She even rubbed up her legs too her butt as she starts doing a splits again! I'm seeing her butt in a splits position as she rubs it! And she keeps up that splits as she lifts herself up with her hands and does a handstand! I'm now seeing her at the front while she's upside down! Her breasts hang and I get a really, really good view of camel toe as she does a upside down splits!

She doesn't stop there with the handstand, an starts rotating her breasts! With her upside down, her breasts fall even lower and thus have an extra bounce! A bounce she uses to help thrust them up since it takes more to do it like that! She now cartwheels over and lays back as she looks our way! While looking at us she rubs her right fingers across her lips and then down her whole body! They go over her breasts, down her belly, and even come in contact with her unspoken place! I can't believe it! I thought Rias-senpai only managed to do it because she does things for Hyoudou! But even Kaichou is playing with herself as everyone watches! It was hard to believe she did that on the outside, but even slipped her hand into that tiny cover! She even went as far as to use her left hand to pull her bottom up to make it more noticeable! This can't be real! I've finally lost my mind! But I welcome losing it as it allows me to see her now use both hands to pulls the cover out again, while she was still in same position! Kaichou's position is beyond suggestive, and I'm so close to seeing her unspoken place that it's unspeakable! Even after stopping that she turns over to show us her butt while rubbing her breast again the floor!

My life is complete! But not in a way that means I can die happy, my life as the old me is over! I'm a completely new man after seeing this! And not only do I wanna see more, I want the hands doing those things to Kaichou to be my own! I now know what I must do the day I get my hands on her naked body! Kaichou's all about making a school for low-class Devils like me, and she's teaching me so much right now! How fitting for her to dance like that! And I still haven't even seen her nipples slips out from all that bouncing yet! Please show them Kaichou! Show me what I'll be poking, pinching, and even sucking in the future!

**Iphis: **"The sight of your humiliation is driving my heart mad! Sadly we're done here and need to keep going. So you can stop, for now!"

NO! No, no, no, no, no, NO! It can't end here! I was feeling more alive then I have ever before in my life! I might never get to see Kaichou like that again! **(Has completely forgotten what he believes the future to be in his frustration) **Besides her face, I didn't even get to see anything pink! Please don't let it end like this! Just minute more!

As I grieve over my unforeseen dream ending, I look back at Kaichou and see a look of relief like she just avoided death. She stands back up as her face looks like it's stuck red, and she's holing herself as if suffering a great deal. Okay, obviously she has, despite this being the opposite for me! Now done with her dance, Kaichou covers her important areas to hide her shame. This is the best she can do since she can't change clothes. Lucky me! And even though I wish she wouldn't cover up, I still get excited seeing it!

****Serafall:** **"There's no need to cover up now, Sona-chan. Everyone here has already seen your body in that skimpy outfit. And in a lot of ways at that! There's nothing to hide anymore, so you're only making it more embarrassing for yourself. Although I have to say you look really cute trying to hide it all!"

Leviathan-sama's right again! Seeing Kaichou shyly cover herself is indeed cute! Seeing her hide as if trying to delay it all being seen is the absolute best! Although she's doing it in hopes of it all not being seen again, that's still the thought in my mind! But in the end I still want her not to cover up, and she stopped covering up after her sister said that! It didn't take much for her to realize she was making it worst for herself! I'm glad I still get to see, but I better be careful when I look to not get on her bad side anymore then I already am!

**Rias: **"Alright, now that Sona and I have danced for you, what now?"

Rias-senpai asks this with a serious look on her face. But her appearance is the complete opposite as she's still skimpy clad!

**Iphis: **"That's a good question! As I said before, there were a number of things I had planned to have you girls do! At first I was just going to have you dance in that bewitching outfit, as I was jealous of Unas! But when dancer number 2 came along and stood up for you, I though since she feels for you, she can suffer like you did! After seeing how much aura I got from the Dragons and you 2 thanks to your dancing, and given that you both pleased me in different ways, I've decided! One after the other, more and more of you girls are going to dance in the same outfit!"

Not a face in the room wasn't left surprised by what she said! Except for Himejima-senpai and Xenovia-san, they look completely calm and even happy. Seriously, what did Hyoudou do to make them so excepting of such things?! I was jealous for a moment, but then I realized what's being asked of everyone! All the cursed girls have to dance just as skimpy clad as Kaichou and Rias-senpai?! Am I really going to see that many girls like that?! If the spell holding back my nose bleed wears off, even my Absorption Line could cause more blood loss! Although I'm excited for that, not all the girls look the same.

**Sona: **"Just how far do you have to go?! First Rias, then me, now you're saying this to everyone?! I can't stand by and allow this!"

**Rias: **"Same goes for me! And don't think you can just keep telling us you'll violate us if we don't comply to get what you want! If we don't finish this, you'll never be free!"

**Sona: **"Exactly! And if you do something like that to us, you'll get nowhere! So unless you want to stay here, we find another way to do this!"

My fantasy was thrown into shock from their sudden retort! Despite putting up with it being done to them, Kaichou and Rias-senpai refuse to allow it to happen to the other girls. ...What have I been doing?! It was one thing to get so excited about Kaichou, but to want it to happen to the other girls?! I should only have the hots for Kaichou! Even then, to want the other girls to go through such humiliation to entertain me, I'm turning into Hyoudou! Not that he's a bad guy as I found out. But that's one thing about him I don't want to take after.

**Iphis: **"An interesting theory. Except I've already collected aura for my Dragon, and no amount of time passing will take it away. And even if forcing myself or anything on you won't work to give me more from you, I can still have the fun of doing such! I can just keep doing so until you break and finally do as I say! I've already waited here for centuries while unable to move, I think I can wait a little longer while enjoying your delightful bodies!

...And now my guilt has been replaced with fear! Try as they might, Kaichou and Rias-senpai's threats fell on deaf ears when up against her threat! And they backed down the moment she said that. No sane girl wouldn't when faced with such terror!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! And once again you girls have learned your place! What?! Did you really think I would take you 2 seriously while dressed in those skimpy outfits?! You can try to act prideful all you want, but the clothes make the women! And yours make you nothing but my playthings!"

Kaichou and Rias-senpai's faces were pale when she threatened them, but now they're red from her embarrassing them. They shake and grip their hands, but they don't say anything because they know they're beat. Even without the curse, none of us can beat her! We have no choice but to do what she says.

**Iphis: **"Now then, who should go next?! HM? I know, let's go with you, Fallen Angel!"

Fallen Angel, she means Himejima-senpai. She's going to dance for us next?! ...NO! Don't think about enjoying it until you have to or anymore then you have to! Even though she's gorges and will no doubt look mouth watering in that skimpy outfit! Especially if she does an erotic dance! ...I need to stop thinking about girls who aren't Kaichou like that!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, so I'm next to do the dance for the Dragon?"

**Iphis: **"Indeed! Not only is your body one that peeks my interest, but you've been smiling the whole time the other 2 were dancing. While you being amused by it all might've helped me as I collected aura from you, I prefer my women to be humiliated and frightened rather then entertained! Lets see how well you deal with being on the other side of things!"

Now that she mentions it, Himejima-senpai has been making several jokes about Kaichou and Rias-senpai when they were dancing. Here I am feeling guilty about enjoying it all, and she just smiled away. ...Now that I think about it, Ainippe enjoyed it too, so did Leviathan-sama. She's not even a lesbian like Ainippe and she enjoyed seeing her sister skimpy clad as she dance so erotically for everyone. Have I been worrying about nothing this whole time? Is it not a bad thing to enjoy what's happening right now?! If even Leviathan-sama is allowing this to happen to her sister without a care and with a smile, it must. That means it's okay to enjoy seeing what Himejima-senpai's going to do dancing! Like Iphis said, she's been enjoying what Kaichou and Rias-senpai had to go through, so it's only fair that it happens to her!

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, how embarrassing. I hope I can dance well enough for satisfaction. But that little outfit looks like it will be tricky to get on by myself. Would you like to help me get it on, Issei-kun?"

Himejima-senpai's now linking arms with Hyoudou! More then that, she's even pressing her breasts against him over and over again! At first I was just thinking about her dancing, now the thought of her doing more then that for Hyoudou is in my head! I mean, she clearly just offered to have him help her change into that skimpy outfit! Despite my excitement, my jealously is still ranked high when it comes to Hyoudou!

**Rias: **"Just what do you think you're doing, Akeno? As I recall, dressing skimpy is something you've done before, and quite easily."

I was already real jealous of Hyoudou just wondering what he gets to do with the ORC girls! But now Rias-senpai says Himejima-senpai has worn something like this for him before?! Even with what I'm getting to see, I still feel insignificant here! Like someone's taking pity on me and just showing what belongs to Hyoudou! And when Kaichou's near naked body's in the mix, that really pisses me off!

****Grayfia: ****"Rias-sama, Akeno, please don't say such indecent things. Dancing in that outfit is required, but you talking about your private life is not. So please calm down and continue with your duties. And there will be no changing in front of anyone here."

While I was being frustrated, Rias-senpai and Himejima-senpai were looking ready to fight until Grayfia-san stepped in. After that they immediately stop as their faces both turned red.

**Iphis: **"As amusing as your jealously and insulting each other is, there's some dancing I want to see! So get to it before I change your clothes!"

That all aside, Himejima-senpai's next to dance for me and Hyoudou! I was telling myself earlier not to enjoy it too much, but now I don't care! Even if it was only Kaichou he got to see, I think I deserve more when I'm the only one of us who won't be doing things like this tomorrow! And deep down I just can't forgive Hyoudou for getting to see Kaichou like that just because I saw Rias-senpai! Even if he would forgive me for that, I feel like it'd be out of pity! ...Besides, it needs to be done in the end, so I might as well do it!

**Note 1: And that was Part 1 of our first POV for "I'm Searching for Breasts Again!". Although I got it out faster then any other chapter thus far like I promised, I had planned to get it out sooner then I did. But I started reading some manga recently and that took up some time. Speaking of reading, let's talk about the last 2 reviews I had. To the first reviewer, GO FUCK YOURSELF! Seriously, I specifically said no requests taken unless you said something about my story first! But on the very same day I released the chapter that said that, you ignored me! For the love God, you didn't even say please! You just said "Make Grayfia dance."! And no, you saying what she did is the reason she should dance doesn't count as a review, dumb ass! You wanna know what you pulling that shit made me wanna do?! The first thought that came into my head was not only not making Grayfia dance, but still putting her in the story and make her say more things to make you feel she should dance despite not, just to make it worst for you! That's how much you pissed me off! I'd love to put Grayfia in, but you're making it really hard to not want to do otherwise as well! P.S. You also have terrible grammar.**

**Note 2: As for the second one, thank you! Granted you didn't say anything about my story before making your requests, which makes me mad. But unlike the last ass hole, you didn't demand what you wanted and at least asked me what I thought of your ideas twice. I didn't even ask for that. While you're requests are still not being taken into account for your lack of a real review like I asked for, I want you to know I appreciate that. You have no idea how much you calmed me down after the last one by doing that. As for your question on what I think of them, they're all great. Except for 1, Yumi Kiba. I have 2 reasons for that. 1. I'm not judging you for it, and I do see the humor you're going for. But the idea of it really being a man even if the parts are woman isn't something I'd like to do. 2. Regardless of how I feel about that, it's still not an option. As I said before, light novel images aren't enough. Just because she and Yuuto are the same person doesn't mean him showing up in the anime and manga counts for her. Sorry about that. On the other hand, if you leave your ideas again with a small review of something you liked that I've done already, your ideas will be taken into account. Just replace Yumi with your 10th favorite for who you want to dance. P.S. You spelled Rossweisse and Serefall wrong on your list.  
**

**Note 3: Look everyone, I've asked and am still asking for so very little in return for you being allowed to make requests. I even said you DON'T have to follow or favor my story. What more do you need me to say here? Seriously, I'm pretty sure I made it clear you didn't need to say much when mentioning something you liked about my story. But for those who though otherwise, here's an example of what I would except as a review. **"A no nose bleed spell? I think you discovered what just about every anime boy could use!" **Something as simple as that is all it would take to satisfy me. Now don't get the wrong idea, this an example. If all you do is copy what I said or say something very similar to the point where it's the same thing, it's going to be the same as if you didn't leave anything. You can talk about the no nose bleed spell, just in a different way. I'm seriously surprised no one's talked about that thus far. But it better not be review after review when it comes to the no nose bleed spell, or we're going to have a problem. But seriously, just mention one thing you liked, then mention something about as short as that about it, it can be a bit smaller, just has to be something, and you're in the clear. That's all I ask of you guys. Seriously, I'm not asking for this because I think I'm better then you. I'm sorry if my anger from other chapters made you think otherwise, but I worked really hard on the last one despite the lack of reviews. So you'll have to forgive me if I was angry at the time. I'm the kind of guy who finds joy in seeing someone comment or react to something even if it's not what I made. To be honest with you all, when I first started working on this story I wasn't even going to release it to the public. I was just writing it for self entertainment since no one decided to make an actual fan fiction of the OVA this based off of. Well I did find 1 guy who did later on, but it was just 1 chapter. And unlike me he didn't take the time to extend Rias's dance, or describe what was happening as she danced, or even described how she looked. And while people comment on things he did in said chapter, people aren't for me? How's that fair? But as I said, I enjoy what I write too. I even go back and read things I've written because I enjoy them! So when you say something about a certain part, I look at it a whole new way while thinking about what you said! So I'm putting myself on the same level as all of you. So despite what anger I showed, to all those who follow, favor, and review my story, I'd like us to be friends. I just want us to move passed this refusal to leave even a small review.  
**

**Note 4: Now this is something I forgot to mention last time, but the next one is going to be the last one before this fan fiction is over. Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not stopping because all of you made me mad. I had only planned to do 3 before moving onto another fan fiction. Good news is if you liked this one, I can assure you that you'll like what I'm doing next. But those of you who thought even if you didn't tell me who you want to dance next could just wait for the next one, this is your last chance to get your favorite DxD girl or woman you want dancing to dance before this story ends. And I'm not going to acknowledge your requests if you can't leave a decent review. Make sure you read "Note 3" to realize that's easier then you think. And trust me, what I'm doing after this fan fiction by it's nature is something you'll want to have a say in because it's very fit for fan opinion. But if no one can manage to leave an actual review for me before I release the next sequel for this fan fiction, I'm going to stop excepting fan requests all together. I'm sorry, but if it's too much to asks for even a tiny review on my story, then none of you deserve to have a say in what's next. Seriously guys, when you walked out of the theater after Infinity Wars with your friends and family, do you really expect me to believe you didn't talk about what you saw before talking about what you expect in Endgame? That's because logically you should talk about hat you got and not just what you're going to get. And just so we're clear, if only 1 person decides to leave a real review, then that 1 person will be the only one who will be allowed to make requests for what's next. So ImagineBreaker7 is already on the list of names I'll be making. If enough people do it, I'll except requests even from someone who didn't review my story. But even I'm not sure what the number of people required is at this point. It could be 5, it could be 10. So I suggest you don't take chances and leave a review, otherwise only those who did will be allowed to make requests for what's next. On that note, since I can't tell "Guest reviewers" apart from one another, all the "Guest" ones together will be counted as 1 person. Sorry about that, but I can't take the chance that someone will make a number of reviews to try and trick me. Granted I'll still except all ideas even if they're from more then 1 "Guest" review, as long as there's the review I want. But it won't help anyone else. And in the end, if only a guest does it, that means I'll have to stop excepting reviews when this is over since I won't be able to tell who's who. So those of you who have actually names best review, and those of you who don't might wanna get one before reviewing. I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be at this point. That's the thing about all these POV's I'll be doing. They're not just a way to give me more time to work on the next squeal. They're so I can work on it slower and take the time to change things like characters based on what all of you want. But if you wait too long I won't be able to get yours in because I'll have done so much work on someone else. Like I said before, this is your last chance to get the DxD girls and women you want dancing in this. And even if you requested something without giving me a review before, I'll still except what you want if you give it to me now. Just don't be demanding when you ask for it after reviewing. I hate that.  
**

**Note 5: Remember, Rias will be the first to dance while the next 9 can be anyone else in the series that's shown up in the anime or manga. But when it comes to the seven who danced after her****** in this one**, you can only pick 4 to dance again while the other 5 have to be new dancers. Or you pick a total of 9 new dancers to dancer after her. Or anything in between. But remember it's not just who's dancing next time you have a say in. You can also make requests for who you want to react to the dancing next time. Any boy, man, girl, or woman in the series could be there. After all, a big part of the humor is what those watching have to say about it all. Especially when we get POV's after it. But do know if there's someone you want dance but still be there to react if she doesn't become a dancer, then just right her name on your dancers list, and then again on your react list while typing (If she doesn't dance) next to her name on that one. Also remember the first 3 POV's for this one are Genshirou, Rias, and Sona. The next 3 can be anyone amongst Akeno, Tsubaki, Xenovia, Koneko, Asia, Irina, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Serefall, Ainippe, and Iphis. Just because the POV's are giving me and you time doesn't mean we shouldn't enjoy them. So why not have the ones you want? You can leave requests for all 3 options, or just 1 or 2. You also don't have to give a full list of 9 for the dancers or 3 for the POV's. Just remember those limits and who you're limited to. As for how many you can pick to react, 1 to 3 boys, men, girls, and women can be picked. I'm not sure how many characters I'll have there to react, but 1 to 3 will definitely be there. Just remember to read Notes 3 and 4 before making requests, otherwise you might not be able to.**

**(To be continued)**


	12. Breasts Again!: Genshirou Part 2

**(************I'm Searching for Breasts Again: ********Genshirou's POV Part 2****)**

**Note 1: I've got good news and bad news everyone. The bad news is, the next squeal I mentioned will be the last one I do before moving onto another fan fiction. The good news is if you liked this one, I can assure you that you're going to like what I'm doing next! I can't tell you what it is, but I need to tell you this. For those of you who didn't read all my notes before (Which I know there are a lot of) I said before that there will be 10 dancers in the next one. Rias will of course be the first to dance, but the 9 who follow could be any girl or woman in the series. ******And I'm willing to except requests, but only if you do me a favor. All I want is for you to tell me your favorite part of my story and tell me a little about what you liked about said part. Now I'm not asking for this because I want to feel special, I write this story because I love it too! I often go back and read somethings I've written because I enjoy it! And hearing someone's opinion of a part allows me to look at it in a whole new light! Plus given how many of you keep coming back to read it again, why not talk about it? Just know I'm not asking for a long review, just a YouTube comments worth before you make your requests. Just ******know that if I don't get a decent number of people who can do such a little favor, then I won't be excepting requests in the next fan fiction. And I can assure you that you'll want to make requests for what I'm doing next. I'm sorry about that, but if such a tiny little favor is too much to ask of you, then the same goes for me when it comes to you asking me for something.**

**Note 2: Remember, this is your last chance to get any girls or women in the series you want to dance that haven't yet before this story ends. Just know that while you can pick up to 9 new dancers to dance after Rias, only 4 of the 7 who danced after her here will be allowed to again. ******She also has to have appeared in the anime or manga so we have a clear vision of her. ****

**Note 3: To my "Guest" reviewers, although you didn't meet the conditions I actually asked for, you still tried and your complements were nice. I'll overlook it this time and except you requests, but in the future please read all my notes before leaving a review. I know 1 of you clearly didn't seeing as you asked me to stop doing POV's when I made it very clear why they're important right now in "Note 4" of the last chapter. These notes aren't disclaimers telling you this is a non-profit fan-based parody, they're important so you know what's going on and what's allowed. As for the request one of you made for me to make Diodora the villain or make Issei evil, the plot has been decided already. So requests for things like that aren't allowed. Your reason for wanting that I don't even understand. It was hard for you to picture the original villain in all the confusion? She was wearing a cloak until the end. So I will be taking your requests into consideration. But just remember when I asked for reviews, I asked for you to tell me your favorite part of my story and to tell me a little bit about what you liked about it. I mentioned this above and in the last 2 chapters. Although your compliments are appreciated, it kind of made me look like an ass who wants people to think highly of him. I just want us to talk about what happened, and not just about what we want to happen. So please remember that if you wanna make more requests.**

**Note 4: These are currently the requests for characters to dance next time.**

**2 requests: **Grayfia and Yubelluna.

**1 requests:** Yasaka, Kuroka, Venelana, Rossweisse, Akeno, Serafall, Kuisha, Elsha, Momo, Ravel, and Seekvaria.

**Sorry guest 2, but dead ones are going too far. Elsha's an option due to what the plot of the next one is, but she's the only one. I'll still be excepting your other requests, but **Katerea, Raynare, and Kalwarner **are out. You can replace those 3 with others if you want, but only if your next comment actually involves your favorite part of my story and 1 or 2 things you like about it. Like I said, it's knowing what you like about certain parts of the plot that I want. You're complement is still appreciated, but being told my story was good in general isn't what I'm looking for. And I'm not asking for deep detail for why someone should like it, I just want us to talk about a certain part. It could be who's dance you liked the most and what parts of it you liked the most, or any part. I wanna hear your opinion of it. And it doesn't have to be about the chapter you're leaving a review on either.**** I'll also except requests for male and female characters alike for those you want to be there just to see what happens. Just remember I'll be doing 3 POV's to give you and everyone time. And no, all 3 parts will count as 1 POV. But I can only make so many changes, so I suggest you all don't want too long.  
**

**Note 5: Sorry this one took longer. I had been writing this fanfic so much that I needed a break. I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting. Regardless of what I've said before, I still love writing this and I don't want to keep anyone waiting.**

**Part 1**

First Rias-senpai, then second the best was Kaichou! But now even Himejima-senpai's going to dance skimpy for me and Hyoudou! As I said before, I don't agree with those who say Rias-senpai and her are better then Kaichou! But even so, they both definitely deserve a spot it the top 3! No matter how you look at it, seeing her dance in something that revealing is something any man would want to happen! I've already decided after what I learned about Hyoudou that I should get what I can out of this without thinking! Not to mention Himejima-senpai kind of deserves it for thinking it was funny about what happened to Kaichou and Rias-senpai. I mean...sure I enjoyed what I saw! But I was suppose to and it's natural for a man! And seeing as how Himejima-senpai doesn't seem to mind doing it herself, who cares?! That all asides, she took the outfit from Leviathan-sama and went into the changing tent! Then much faster then Kaichou and Rias-senpai she came out dressed in nothing but said outfit!

**Issei, ****Genshirou, Iphis, & ****Ainippe: **"Whoa!"

Even if she didn't come out as fast as she did, no amount of preparing myself would've been enough to not be shocked by what I'm seeing! Just like with Kaichou, Himejima-senpai's only has what was on her head before, while the rest has been replaced with nearly nothing! Nothing but her legs and those rings! Nothing butt her arms and those wristbands! Nothing but her belly and...well, what her belly has to show! When I look at her breasts, like the breasts before them only the nipples were covered! And just like Rias-senpai's, hers are inhumanly big! It makes sense since she born half Fallen Angel and was reborn a Devil, but still! As someone who spends time with Devils all the time, and spent in Grigori's lab, I know that doesn't mean THIS had to happen! I'm actually wondering whose are bigger, hers or Rias-senpai's! Maybe I should ask Hyoudou later...on second thought, NO! For the sake of protecting my sanity from my jealously, I best not hear those words from his mouth! My jealously has been rising plenty already! Especially as my eyes descend to what's below! I see a trail of skin going way below her waist! Along with that was more crotch lining to be seen! Which all of course meant her unspoken area was all but seen with nothing more then that tiny cover being held up by string! And all that down there is going to better to see once those beautiful legs start moving! Not to mention a well exposed butt to see once those legs turn her around!

I still can't believe what I'm seeing! Himejima-senpai's now the third of 8 girls who're going to dress like this and dance for me! The second of which was Kaichou, which I'll never forget a single moment of! But while Kaichou's the only girl I want, I can't deny that I'm enjoying the hell out of seeing all these other girls dancing for me!

**Akeno:** "Ara-ara, this outfit certainly makes me feel free. So what do you think, Issei-kun? Do I look good in it?"

...At least that's what I was thinking until she said that! The first thing she did was ask Hyoudou if he likes what he sees! Although Iphis said she needs to dance for us both, Hyoudou's the only one she's actually interested in!

**Issei: **"Good?! You look great, Akeno-san! No, wonderful! Thank you so much for letting me see this!"

And Hyoudou who's left in a daze happily answers her! I don't hate him for that, God knows I would've done the same thing! But what I am mad about is the fact it's Hyoudou getting all the attention!

**Akeno:** "Ufufu, I'm so happy to hear you say that. Do you think I look better then Buchou in this?"

When Himejima-senpai asked that, Hyoudou didn't look ready to answer. I guess he's not good at telling his girls who he likes more. Glad to know there's at least 1 bad thing about him having so many girls! Not that I would be any better telling them that. I certainly couldn't decide between Rias-senpai and Himejima-senpai. If she had asked him if she looked better the Kaichou, I definitely would've shouted out to say NO!

**Rias: **"You've taken your joking too far there, Akeno! Of course Issei thinks I look better! Even after seeing me in this outfit for the second time, he couldn't wait to tell me how much he loved it! It's your first time wearing it and he didn't respond until you asked for it."

While Hyoudou wasn't ready to answer Himejima-senpai, Rias-senpai was. And she wasn't happy about what she asked at all. A moment ago she was feeling humiliated being forced to stand in front of everyone dressed in so little. And even blushed more when Hyoudou complimented her. Yet now that Himejima-senpai asked if Hyoudou liked her more, she stands up to say she looks better in that outfit?! She even even held her hip with one hand while slapping her chest with the other to show she's confident! She's not even fazed by the fact her breasts are bouncing from it! Is being Hyoudou's favorite so important to her that she doesn't care about being humiliated anymore?!

**Akeno:** "It would seem your memory and the outfit you're wearing are equal in what they can hold. Same goes for the thought you put into things. As I recall, Issei-kun clearly stated he didn't get to say what he said last time. Sounds to me like he was just trying to make sure you didn't feel unappreciated. Which plays into my next point well. Him not saying anything until I asked for a reply sounds more like I left him speechless. Considering I'm the third women he's seen in this outfit, that's saying something. Something a lot more then him having something to say since the first time he saw you and only said it now."

And now even Himejima-senpai is arguing back to say he likes her more! And then they both start looking at each other with dangerous expressions! Are they that determined to be Hyoudou's favorite! So much so that they don't even care that they're both dressed like that in front of everyone! Himejima-senpai didn't even care about coming out like that, just if Hyoudou was pleased or not! Why's he the only one getting girls! I've been a Devil just as long, and my relationship with Kaichou is nowhere near that good!

**Grayfia: **"Rias-sama, Akeno, now is hardly the time to be fighting with each other. Please argue over who Issei-sama likes more after all is said and done."

As intense as there stares were, they both gave into fear the moment Grayfia-san stepped in. I guess when the strongest queen tells you to stop, if you're sane you'll stop.

****Serafall:** **"Be that as it may, it's good to see you girls being so confident instead of bashful. You all look absolutely lovely dressed as you are! So there's nothing to be ashamed of! Same goes for you, Sona-chan! You should take lessons from Akeno-chan on how to enjoy dancing like this!"

Kaichou became even more red when Leviathan-sama said that. Normally I don't think to much of Kaichou when she's flustered. But for some reason seeing her like that while she's dressed so little makes it a turn on! Not that her dressed like that isn't enough! To make it better, she covered up for a moment before remembering she's just making herself look more pitiful covering up what's already been seen! Seeing her act shy by covering up, then suddenly showing it all again! Just like when she danced I enjoy the combination of the 2! Thank you, Kaichou! Although I enjoy looking at her pretty much naked body, she then looks at me with rage! I look away the moment she does! Even if seeing her like that is worth the pain, I'll never win her if I'm not careful when I look!

**Ainippe: **"I completely agree! While it's adorable to see such beautiful women being shy while dressed like this, seeing her confident about it is even better! It's like a beautiful Goddess has descended and is gracing us with sight of her true self!"

That certainly sounds like what's happening right now! The all girls who've dressed up to dance give the impression you've entered a new realm! Especially Kaichou! While I'd love to look her the whole time we're here, I know I can't get away with that! I'm suppose to be looking at Himejima-senpai and enjoy her dance...not that that's a problem!

**Asia: **"So Issei-san likes confident girls?! ...I guess Kiryuu did say while me being cute and shy is nice, bold girls would get ahead of me! But I don't think I can wear something like that with a mind set like that! Let alone while I dance!"

**Xenovia: **"Don't look down on yourself, Asia! Ise's a pervert who dreams of having a harem remember. That means he wants all kinds of girls. So shy and confident are both with in his sights."

...OK, there's a problem! As mind breaking as Himejima-senpai's very unclad figure is, her flirting with Hyoudou and the other girls getting jealous of him not focusing on them is hard to bear!

**Iphis: **"A confident woman! Those words spoken in said order makes my skin crawl! I thought you were just trying to hide how shy you were, but to think I've found a woman who's enjoying what was suppose to be sexual torment! You better be able to dance in a very lustful way to compensate for this, or I'll be very angry!"

Her words do not appeal to me at all! Seriously, if she enjoys women suffering from her raping them when happy, just what would she do to a woman when angered?! ...On second thought, I don't even wanna know the answer to that! She's given me a really good reason to want Himejima-senpai to give us a really sexy dance! ...Granted I wanted that, but mostly because of what she said! That aside, she's already started!

It begins with her turning away and showing us her exposed butt! Just as I thought, she has nice one too! Now she wraps her arms around her chest, while also moving her lower body forward and back! She's really showing off her butt by doing that! And the longer she did it the faster she got! That's before she turned around just as fast and at the same time quickly let go of her breasts as she swung her upper body forward! It was similar to when Kaichou stopped covering her breasts, but much more intense! They just bounce away like there's no stopping them! I was sure her nipples would slip out from that! They don't unfortunately...I mean luckily! Once they stopped bouncing, she starts shaking her hips to show off her crotch lining! As she does that she bends her legs, then unbends them and gets on her tip toes! She did the this a number times and differently each time! She now starts rotating her breasts while keeping her arms under them! If that wasn't enough spinning, she even started to spin around herself as she rotated them! What was really great about that was the fact she slowed down each time her front was facing us! And as I look at those rotating breasts, I notice they're rotating both with and against the rotation of her spins! When against it, they twist so the back of the breasts go right while the front goes left! When not with it, they get an extra swing to her left! When she stops spinning, she shows us her butt again, and she starts rotating it instead! She does so by standing on her tip toes and then bends her knees back and forth as she moves her hips left and right with it!

This more erotic then I could've imagined! The way she rotates her breasts like they're wild animals trying to get free! And with how loose they are in that top, how they're not free makes this feel more like a dream as it should be impossible! But they stay in even as they rubbed across her arms that were below them!

**Akeno:** "Ufufu, well everyone? What do you think so far?"

She asks how she looks again! Only this time it wasn't just Hyoudou, she asked everyone! That includes me! This just got several times better because of that! To see Himejima-senpai's body so exposed as she dances so erotically, and wanting to know what I think! This is second only to getting to see Kaichou dance! I also see her wink, but I think she was staring at Hyoudou when she did that! ...At least she still asked everyone!

**Issei: **"You...You're...You're dancing is the best, Akeno-san! I can't even describe how great it is!"

...But while Hyoudou can answer like that, I can't! I only said what I did about Kaichou because it was her we were talking about! Even if she'd let me get away with saying something about 1 of the other girls, I just can't do something that embarrassing! At least I can still watch! But even though she asked everyone there opinion this time, I know she's still dancing with Hyoudou in mind!

**Irina: **"I know you said Issei-kun likes all kinds of girls, Xenovia. And Lord knows that's true given his impure dream of having a harem. But that last comment of his where he struggled to speak in the beginning suggests Akeno-san is right about leaving him speechless until spoken to. Maybe you should work on being more confident in yourself, Asia-san. While I don't condone erotic behavior, it's definitely far more pure for a man to want a woman who's not acting helpless!"

For once Shidou-san actually said something about what should be done when this is happening. I guess what she said makes sense. It's probably better to want a woman to act like Himejima-senpai. But how could anyone resist the cuteness that someone as shy as Asia-san shows?!

**Xenovia: **"You got it all wrong, Irina. I heard from Kiryuu before that the 2 different kinds just decided if a man is giving or receiving something special. They're left speechless when they don't know what's next, and left shouting in excitement when the girl is the one who doesn't know. They're the 2 sides of the coin that is a man's mind. And how can you say loving an innocent girl is impure and still call yourself an Angel? Self-Proclaiming Angel sounds more accurate to me!"

**Irina: **"Wh...What...What did you just call me?!

**Xenovia: **"Well with how often you boast about being an Angel, one might feel an urge to call you out. Especially with moments like this when you fail at being one."

**Irina: **"I'm Michael-sama's Ace! The Archangel who now stands in place of the Lord entrusted the role of Angel to me himself!"

**Xenovia: **"And as he admitted during the peace conference when he said he was wrong to banish me and Asia, even he makes mistakes."

Now that Xenovia-san said what she said, she and Shidou-san sound like they're having a fight. At least it's not a fight over Hyoudou this time! Then again, even Shidou-san was talking to Asia-san about what she do to win Hyoudou! Even the Angel's thinking about him when we're both supposed to be satisfied! I'm not saying I want them all for myself, by I just with I had 1 or 2 girls this crazy about me! At least I have 1 dancing crazy for me, as Himejima-senpai's dancing's only getting better!

Himejima-senpai lets her breasts hang as she bends over! And she bends over a lot, because I have a clear view of her butt up above! A butt she now starts to spank! 1 cheek at a time she just keeps slapping them! And the same breasts on the same side bounce up and down every time! Now she turns around to bend over that way! Since she's bending over just as much, she really shows off both her cheeks and crotch down there! I can even see her breasts hanging upside from between her legs since they were open enough! And she didn't stop there, as she started to spank herself again! Now I'm seeing them bounce from the underside! Only to have her stop spanking herself, and start rubbing her hands over her cheeks and around to her front! As I look between her legs, I see her groping her huge and hanging breasts! And she's doing it while shaking her hips! Not to mention it's not just simple groping! She's pressing them, twisting them, and she even swings them between her legs and face! After all that, she opens her breasts up like a window and winks through the opening! I don't even care that it's for Hyoudou right now! It's a little hard to when she puts her whole left hand through her breasts! No, her left arm is going through far enough for her to reach her unspoken area! Himejima-senpai's actually masturbating through her breasts as we watch!

I just stand here watching her shake her hips as she masturbates! Then out of nowhere she quickly stood up straight and then fell to lay backside on the floor! The fact she pulled her arm out of her cleavage just as fast, along with the fall left those breasts bounce like they're never going to stop! And while hey don't stop, she sits up and does a splits! Just like with Kaichou, I now see her cheeks pressed against the floor in a splits! When she stopped she didn't bring them forward, she moved her legs behind her to kneel up and then do a front flip! She even spread her legs out to show us more of her crotch lining down there as it was up there during her flip! Only to then land and show us more bouncing breasts!

Hyoudou told me Himejima-senpai was really bold, but this is beyond that word all together! Despite the size of her breasts, she's been more reckless with them then Kaichou and Rias-senpai combine! As I stare at them I forget why I'm suppose to be staring and just hope something slips out! ...I mean, it would certainly help us get through this is they did!

**Asia: **"...I'm feeling more and more overwhelmed by Buchou and Akeno-san's developed bodies! Mine aren't nearly big enough to do things like this!"

**Xenovia: **"Would you please stop saying things like that, Asia! Busty and not busty women both have things to offer. It all comes down to how you use what you've got. Trust me, when it's your turn you'll do great. Ise's sure to love it."

Once again they talk about if they can win Hyoudou! So once again I'm reminded that I'm being teased by what he has I wish I had! Despite the joy I feel getting to see what I'm seeing, that thought's not helping my jealously!

**Rossweisse: **"You girls really need to stop talking as if how good you look is the only problem here! Do you girls not realize how shameful it is to have dance like that while dressed like that?! There are boundaries a woman should never cross!"

On the other hand, Rossweisse-san telling they shouldn't actually makes me feel better about! But at the same time it makes me feel more guilty about enjoying what I'm seeing!

**Ainippe: **"Would you give it a rest already! This is the greatest joy life has to offer, and you're constantly against it. You'd think the 2 times I said you'd never get a lover like that, you'd learn. Is it an act that you want a lover and cry about it so we pity you and thus listen to you? Because it's not working."

And now that Ainippe said that, I feel a lot better as I enjoy what I see! I mean, I still only want Kaichou! But this needs be done for her and all the girls sake! So I need to enjoy this regardless of if I do want to see it! And I do...I mean I don't want to that much! That being said, Himejima-senpai's dance goes on!

As I watch her rotate her breasts, she also shakes her hips in sync! I continue to see them bouncing and crotch lining move about down there! And as they bounced, I noticed as they got closer to her face she ran her tongue over them! Every time they rotated back up there she licked them! I'm so happy to see that, and also to see her butt again as she turns around while still moving her body the same way! Before she bends back so much we see her breasts and crotch again! Her breasts bounce from that before landing on her face! Then without her moving I see said breasts moving! The only way that's possible is if she's doing it with her face! That got me really excited, but it turned out to be not be the case! As I look to the sides of her breasts, I see her tongue moving them left and right! While doing that she then takes hold of her breasts to make an opening between them again! Now she's putting her tongue in there! As she licks between her breasts, she keeps them open with her right hand while putting her left in there too! When she brought her hand out, it was soaked in saliva! As hot as that was, she took that same hand and slipped it into the cover below! This time she was rubbing herself from the inside! And much harder! When she stood up straight again, we didn't just see her butt again! That same wet hand she's still using to masturbate herself went between her legs to rub her bare butt to!

Even my dream version of Kaichou wasn't this naughty! And she's only getting naughtier as she reached down to rub her hands up her legs! Her right is then rubbed up the front of her body while left does that back! Once both hands were high enough, she brought them both around and then under the other arm's pit! As I stand here expecting something sexy, I got more then I expected when she grabbed the string for her top on both sides! Grabbed and pulled up on both sides! I can't believe it! Himejima-senpai actually took her top off altogether! If not for that fact she was facing away from us, we'd be seeing her breasts, nipples and all! After taking it off she just holds her arms up as she swings her top around! Although I can't see them directly, seeing those bare breasts from the side bounce like that is breath taking! She then turns her head to look this way before throwing her top over here! It was then that Hyoudou caught it! That lucky bastard is currently holding the skimpy top that Himejima-senpai was wearing! I was raging with jealously for a moment, but then I looked back to see Himejima-senpai undoing her hair before waving it and her side oppai around! Once she stopped, her feet looked like she was getting ready to turn around! And it didn't look like she was going to cover up either! Am I really about to see my first set of nipples?! My question was answered when she turned around and let them bounce! I though that was a "yes" there...but it turned out to be a "no" as strands of her hair were covering them! But even that doesn't change the fact she's topless in front of me! And she's still bouncing them, so there's chance! Are they really going to be my first pair of nipples seen?!

**Iphis: **"ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Everything you're doing lights a spark in my heart as great as the lightning your kind creates! But seeing you enjoy it is driving me mad like never before! I've decided to wait until all you girls have had your turn and to only do something more if I didn't have enough aura then! But if you keep this up without suffering from it, I'll be giving into my lust to feed myself down below! So stop and move on, or keep going and keep coming!"

My excitement was through the roof as I though I was going to get something real special! But then it fell out of the sky the moment Iphis made her threat! Although Himejima-senpai danced even topless with a smile, she became pale with fear the moment she was threatened! At the end of the day no girl could possibly be that bold! It's a shame she stopped the dance before I got to see! ...Wait a minute! I almost saw the nipples of another girl before I did Kaichou's! Is something like that even allowed if I want to make her mine?! Even if it was, it would spoil the mood if I knew what seeing nipples was like before seeing hers! I should consider myself lucky I didn't see!

Although I think this way, I still end up looking at Himejima-senpai as she walks away covering her breasts! Seeing her hands on those big things makes me wish I had my hands on them! ...If they were Kaichou's! Not that they compare to Kaichou's! I prefer them to be as big as hers to get a full grip! Not that there aren't things nice about the big ones! But that's not the reason I'm still looking at them! If she's still extracting aura from me, then it's best she does it while I look! And as I look I see her walk up next to Hyoudou! I'm sure she's only doing it to get her top back, but the fact she threw it to him still leaves me feeling envious! And I only felt more so as I then see her throw her ponytail around him and pull him in closer!

**(Breast press)**

I can't believe what I'm seeing! Hyoudou is currently getting hugged by Himejima-senpai while she's topless! That means she's pushing them up against him! And she's clearly trying to do that! She's even whispering in his ear, no doubt saying something to arouse him! First he gets to hold her top, now he gets to feel her topless?! Why don't I get to experience this kind of stuff with Kaichou! What have I done to deserve this?! It even looks like Hyoudou's going to grab them! I'm guessing she said he could, but that makes it even worst! If I see him touch her there, I'll never be able to live it down and I'll never be able to forgive him! Despite that I can't bring myself to look away!

As I look at his hands getting closer to her breasts, I see Rias-senpai walk over. It looks like she's going to separate them. If that's the case, I might end up seeing Himejima-senpai's nipples when she's pushed away from him! I know I shouldn't look because of that, and because I want to see Kaichou's first! But as Rias-senpai starts pushing her away I end up looking without thinking! Just as they're separating from each other and I though I was going to see something, my eyes were suddenly covered and I was pulled back by my head!

**Sona: **"She said Akeno's done, so you can stop looking now!"

It was Kaichou pulling me back as she covered my eyes! I'm so sorry! I can't imagine how much trouble I'll be in for this later! I can already feel these hands spanking me hard!

**Genshirou: **"!?"

Come to think of it, that's not all I feel! As she pulls me back, I feel 2 soft things being pushed against my back! It can't be! Can it?! I think it is! Kaichou's breasts are being pushed against my back! Even through my shirt I can feel something very soft! Does this mean I know how soft they are, or are they even softer?! Either way I can tell it's true what they said about women's breasts! They do feel like marshmallow! They do feel like pudding that doesn't collapse! Feels LIKE it yes! But it's something else altogether! It's something that makes you wanna sink down further and further into it without end! If not for Iphis's spell, I'd die of blood loss for sure!

As I stand here, Kaichou continues to cover my eyes while still pushing her breasts against my back! It's taking all my will power to stay on my legs because I just wanna fall back into them! I also really wanna turn around and grab them! But I don't because for 1 thing doing that without permission isn't right. Another is because I'll never get away with doing something like that! My punishment will have no words to describe it! And that's not even including the fact any possible chance I have with Kaichou will die if I do that! Not to mention Leviathan-sama would probably kill me if I did that to her sister! But even if I can't touch them directly, I feel like if died now I'd die happy knowing I felt them even through my shirt! To think just a moment ago I was upset that Hyoudou got to experience this with girls when I couldn't with Kaichou! Yet now I'm experiencing it! Even if this is fate pitying me, I'll except what I've been given! Any bit of Kaichou's breasts is something that must be taken if allowed!

After awhile, Kaichou let go of my eyes and her breasts were no longer pressed against my back! DAMN! Couldn't it have been just a little longer?! Oh well, it doesn't change the fact I felt them! I've now see Kaichou in an unspeakable skimpy outfit as she danced, and now I fell her breasts in that outfit through my shirt! This is going to be a night I'll remember for a long time!

**Iphis: **"You won't get to talk with anyone outside this room if we don't get this over with! Now who's going to go next?!"

What the hell is Iphis talking about, and why is she so angry? Now that I look around, I see Himejima-senpai has her top back on and has her hair in a ponytail again. I guess I was so distracted by Kaichou's breasts that I didn't even realize what was happening around me and what was being said.

**Xenovia: **"I'll go next."

As I start to realize what's happening here, I realized Iphis asked for another girl to dance! But even more shocking then that was the fact Xenovia-san just volunteered to go next! I could tell this girl didn't care about having to dance just like Himejima-senpai, but I never would've guessed she do something like that! Now that I think about it, she was talking with Asia-san about have to dance for Hyoudou. Does she want to go next because she wants him to see her like that just like Himejima-senpai did?! ...I guess I can't feel that bad about it, not after feeling Kaichou's breasts against my back!

**Iphis: **"You most certainly will not! I could tell from the beginning that none of this bothered you! In fact, you've made it clear that you'd be delighted to dance for us! I already put up with that once just now with the Fallen Angel, I'm not doing it twice in a row! But since the Dragons did really enjoy it, and wanting to do it seems to make the aura I get from you women even better, I'll let you go second to next. Just so you're nowhere near the last performance."

And another surprise I get is Iphis rejecting her offer. Damn, she wasn't kidding when she said she can't stand enjoying a woman who's not suffering. I know she said there's no way we could understand what her life was like, but I just don't see what could've happened for her to end up like this.

**Iphis: **"Now before I decide who's next, I have another question. The Fallen Angel referred to herself as a queen and said Gremory was the king. I know a female loving woman when I see one, so I know it's not some sex game you 2 play. What did she mean by that?"

**Rias: **"A Devil and their peerage are ranked via chess pieces."

**Iphis: **"Chess pieces?"

**Sona:** "Chess is a type of game. 2 people move small figures, like little statues around a board while treating it as a battle field. All the statues or pieces as we call them have names, and the one that you can't lose without losing the game is called the king. Thus we Devils who own the peerage are called the king, and our servants are named after other pieces. The queen is one of them."

**Iphis: **"I think I understand. If that's the case, what are the pieces you all represent and who is your king?"

**Xenovia: **"I'm Rias-Buchou's knight."

**Asia: **"I'm her Bishop."

**Koneko: **"Her Rook."

**Tsubaki:** "I'm Sona-Kaichou's queen."

**Irina: **"As you heard earlier, I'm an Angel. So I'm just a friend rather then a peerage member."

**Iphis: **"Very well then. Since I did both kings one after the other, I'll do the same with the queens! To put it simply, you're next, queen of Sitri!"

Fukukaichou's going to dance for us now?! I've seen her everyday since I became a Devil, yet I've never looked at her for her beauty. Come to think of it, I haven't for any member of the council except Kaichou herself. But now that I look at Fukukaichou after what Iphis said, I can't say I would like to see her dance in that skimpy outfit! But...But mostly because I need to! Her being beautiful is just a small extra.

**Tsubaki:** "M...M...Me?! I..I knew I'd be doing it eventually! The chances I wouldn't be picked before you had enough aura was slim! But for me to dance wearing that nothing in front of so many people! ...It has to be done! Kaichou did it, and so did Rias-san! I'll...I'll...I'll do my best!"

Fukukaichou's even agreeing to do it! I know I shouldn't be happy about this, and I only am because I need to be! But either way, I'm sure she's going to look good doing it!

**Part 2**

Now we wait for Fukukaichou while she changes in the tent! I still can't believe I'm going to see her of all people dance like that! It was 1 thing to see girls from the ORC dance since I'm not around them everyday. But to see Fukukaichou like that! I wonder what I'll feel like to see a woman I've been standing by this whole time, whom I never looked at with interest dance dressed like that! Another question I have is how will she dance?! When Kaichou danced I wasn't shocked just because of excitement, but the fact she was able to do what she did! Can Fukukaichou pull things like that off too?! As I ask myself this, the tent is unzipped and we now see her wearing the same skimpy outfit too!

**Issei, ****Genshirou, Iphis, & ****Ainippe: **"Whoa!"

I find myself at a loss for words as I look at Fukukaichou as she is! I've never once stared at her with lustful thoughts, yet I'm now doing so at the legs I've always seen her walk on! Only I'm seeing a lot more of them! Same goes for her arms! And while I've never seen this much of any of her limbs, I've never seen her belly at all until now! They're all very beautiful! I'm realizing how beautiful she is for the first time as my eyes wander across her body that's inches away from being naked! And of course that means I end up seeing her breasts that are showing everything but the nipples! Despite how long I've been a member of Kaichou's peerage, I'm just now realizing how big they are! To think I thought Hyoudou was the only one hanging around big ones until I saw these ones hanging before me! Ones that I'm also left wondering if they'll slip out as she dances! I can already see them bouncing up and down! And as I see that my head goes up and down before staying down as I saw what was below! My move across all the skin exposed below her waist and yet another barely clad unspoken area! As I see all that crotch lining exposed down there, I'm already imagining her moving around down there as it gets more visible! And when I say "around" and "visible", I'm also talking about her turning around to let me see her exposed cheeks as she moves!

Just like with Kaichou, I've never even seen Fukukaichou is even a school swimsuit! Hell, I've never even imagined her like that! Yet I'm seeing far more of her at this very moment! And like Kaichou she's still wearing her glasses which only makes it better! To think someone like her has been next me for so long! I don't think I'll even be able to look at her the same way ever again! And she hasn't even started to dance yet!

****Serafall:** **"You look amazing just like the other girls, Tsubaki-chan! You can't possibly match Sona-chan, but being below her doesn't mean anything! Make sure to be as cute and sexy as you can when dancing! That's the best way to do it!"

Like Leviathan-sama said, she may not be able to match Kaichou, but that's not saying much at all! Fukukaichou's definitely a very sexy woman! And I can't wait to see her dance...so we get this over with!

**Ainippe: **"I must say, not a single one of you Devil girls leave me anything but astounded by how good you look very much naked! I hope you Lady Tsubaki can show everyone the greatness of a woman's body in your sexy dance like the others!"

I've been thinking the same thing! Fukukaichou's the 4th one to be dressed like this in front of me, but it hasn't made me think any less of her! In fact, it's made me think about a lot of her! It's her clothing I think less of! ...But it's hard not to, and I'm enjoying it as much as I need to.

**Xenovia: **"She'd better. My turn was skipped for hers when she didn't even want it. So the 4th performance better be a good one."

But what's also shocking is how much Xenovia-san wanted to be the one to dance! Is she that determined to help everyone?! I guess we'll see when she dances next!

**Irina: **"Are you actually disappointed that it's not you, Xenovia?! Any sane girl would be worrying about the fact they're going to be next to do this right now!"

**Xenovia: **"Most girls haven't decided who they're going to have a baby with. And given all the girls Ise has his eyes on, mainly Buchou and Akeno-Fukubuchou who's danced, I need to show him what I can do. Otherwise he won't even notice me and will just look at them."

...And then I'm reminded that she wants to do it to impress Hyoudou! It's always him! No matter what joy I feel from seeing these girls dance like this, knowing that all I see belongs to him is just infuriating! Well, at least Kaichou and Fukukaichou don't belong to him!

Because I love...because everyone needs my help, I continue to look at every naked spot of Fukukaichou's body I can see! Of course I even focus on her face and noticed how red it was. I can also see her arms twitching. She really wants to cover herself up, but she knows she can't. And since even Kaichou went through this without covering up, there's no way she will. But while Kaichou shook a lot, what makes Fukukaichou's shaking even more noticeable was her big breasts shaking too! Definitely not a good idea to be embarrassed this much in top that revealing when you have big ones! Even if it's good view...sort of!

**Sona:** "I'm forever grateful that you're doing this for all of our sake, Tsubaki. If it helps, you do look good."

...Did Kaichou just make a joke?! She never jokes in such a situation! Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever heard a from her joke until now! Fukukaichou's just as surprised as her red face gets redder and stares at Kaichou in shock. Why would she say something like that? Oh wait, Fukukaichou said something like that to her when she came out dressed like that. So this was a punishment? If so, this is first time I've ever seen her punish Fukukaichou since I joined them. And speaking of seeing, her sudden movement from her shock left her huge breasts bouncing! But she didn't stay shocked for long because she realized it and then wrapped her arms around them to stop them. But then almost as quickly she let them go and caused them to bounce again! Noticing that too, she grabbed them to stop them this time before letting go! I guess she let go of them before in panic because she remembered she can't cover up. But she better be careful or something amazing...I mean important will slip out!

**Iphis: **"YES! That's what I want to see! You don't just have the body of a Goddess, you have a very bashful nature to go with it! It's good to see not all queens don't suffer from humiliate! Speaking of which, while the kings may have the crown, it would appear the queens have something else!"

As soon as she said that, Fukukaichou looked down at her breasts. She was still holding them tightly! Only she wasn't covering them so we could see them being squeezed very clearly! But after she looked at them she let them go fast enough for them to bounce again! It looks like she didn't even realize she was groping herself as we watched. From the looks of her hand movements, wants to stop them again. But she gives up at this point to avoid embarrassing herself more. So they bounce away until they stopped! Lucky for her they didn't bounce too much or they might have slipped out!

Regardless of size, I'd love to be able to bounce some breasts with these hands! ...As long as those breasts are Kaichou's! Fukukaichou has very nice breasts that are hard to not look at, but they're not the ones I want! Not even if I want to see them bounce as she dances! ...No that's not it! And I'm not hoping she lacks the ability to keep her huge breasts from slipping out like Rias-senpai and Himejima-senpai! But speaking of her dancing, it looks she's going to start!

She turns to her right and gives us a left side boob view! I also get a left side cheek view to boot! Now she slowly walks froward while facing that way, and is turning her hips with every step! Switching between giving me a better view of her butt and crotch lining! Even more so since she's holding up her hair to keep it all unhidden! But it's not just down there that's being shown off, her breasts move left and right with her! And the 3 views were shown off more as she moved faster! Then even more as she began crouching up and down with each step! Now her breasts are going up and down as well as left and right! It was amazing to see it all shake about faster and faster, and became even more amazing when she started crouching and walking towards us! I'm now seeing her breasts bounce about directly! Same with her shifting crotch lining! And they're both getting closer to me as she does it! Not only that, she's starting to shake her upper body back and forth too! As those beautiful things bounce, I find myself asking how those nipples aren't exposed?! But that didn't stop me from noticing her stretch her right leg to the left, and then jump back with it to quickly spin around! As fast as she was I still saw that butt of hers! And even better then that, her breasts broke their record for fast bouncing! And as they bounced, she pushed the upper parts of her arms against the back of her breasts! But with how fast she spun around, now it just looks like they're trying to break free!

Even after seeing her dressed like that, even after seeing 3 girls dance before her, I could never have pictured Fukukaichou like this! She isn't by any means the erotic queen that Himejima-senpai was, but she's definitely being an erotic queen! ...Even though I shouldn't have any desires for her, it's hard not to! As see her breasts bounce around like that, deep in my heart I hope for her nipples to end up showing! I hope when this is over I can fully focus on imagining Kaichou in that outfit only! But when ever she's not around and Fukukaichou is, I'm not so sure!

**Akeno:** "Ara-ara, even you're capable of such wonderful dancing, Tsubaki? Is this a sigh that the student council does things like this in their spare time? Or is this something you've been practicing for Yuuto-kun?"

Even after having to dance herself, Himejima-senpai hasn't given up on making fun of others. And Fukukaichou definitely didn't take it well, as her face got redder and she shook hard. I'm guessing that was mostly due to what she said about Kiba. I also noticed she's come to like him. I don't really like that pretty boy myself, but at least it's someone other the Hyoudou this time! Although her joke about the student council secretly being perverted I take offence to! None of the girls in our group are anything like that! ...It would be nice if some were...but they're not!

**Xenovia: **"So that's it. I was surprised she was doing this well. I was sure given how she barely managed to except doing this even after those before her, that she'd be terrible. I was sure she'd do something like let her nipples slip out. But if she's doing it for Kiba, then a woman's determination for love is pushing her."

It seems I'm not the only one who thought about nipples slipping out. Not really a surprise there. Although Xenovia-san blandly saying she expected Fukukaichou's nipples to slip out when she's a girl is a big surprise. One that made Fukukaichou blush even more. While the idea of her dancing this well for Kiba makes me jealous, I can't say I hate the idea of it making her dance better! ...I mean we do need her to dance well right now!

**Serafall: **"I'm not surprised in the least by how good Tsubaki-chan is. The qualities of a good king pass onto their servants. Thus Tsubaki-chan has inherited Sona-chan's talent for this! Not all of it of course, but more then enough!"

Now that's something I have to agree with! There's not a single action of Kaichou's that hasn't been inspiring to us all! And her lovely dancing definitely struck at the heart good! There's not a dancer in the world that can out shine her in skill and body! Especially body! And of course that means Fukukaichou's dancing is going to really show off that body! ...Yeah, that's it! It's because she's learned from Kaichou's dancing that it's hard for me to not like what I see! Nothing more!

**Koneko:** "Grumble."

Koneko-chan sounds unhappy again. Being around that girl in these situations makes me feel uncomfortable. At least when I notice her, which is hard to do when I'm seeing Fukukaichou dance like this!

She now bends her back while reaching up with her left leg! And she did it fast as those breasts start bouncing again! And with an under boob view too! Not only that, I get another view of her crotch lining since she moved her leg to the side while lifting it! After lifting her upper body back up, she starts lifting each of her legs up high 1 after the other! She didn't move them to the side this time, and instead touched her breasts with them! Her knees were being pressed into them! She's even making them bounce every time she stops pressing them! After doing that a few times, she immediately crouched down into a ball shape! Not only did they really bounce again, they're doing so while pressed against her legs! After that she rolls backwards! As she does that I see her butt again from several view points! Not to mention I'm seeing it tightened and yet it still looks so soft! Now while upside down she moved over to the side and stood up! In doing so she gave me even more views of her butt! She even kept her hair forward so I could see it better! Now she's lifting her legs up the same as before! This time I'm getting to see what her butt looks like while she does that! But as she lifts her legs 1 after the other, she turned a bit and allowed me to see her side boob! And she's showing it while she's pressing her knee against it! If seeing it like that wasn't enough, she started rubbing her hands down that leg and even rubbed her breast as it was being pressed! And she didn't stop there as her hands went even lower and eventually reached her butt! She kept lifting each leg up as she repeatedly rubbed her legs, breasts, and butt! And then she bent her upper body and legs to the point where the back of her head was touching the floor! And of course we get to see those breasts bounce again! Except they're upside down this time! At the same time she lifts 1 of her legs and gives us another splendid view of her of her crotch lining and camel toe! To make it even better, she didn't let her breasts stop bouncing and instead grabbed them before throwing them into another bouncing craze! And as they bounce she rubs up her upside down body to her lifted leg, and then brought her leg down to stop the bouncing with a another knee press!

I still can't believe what I'm seeing! Just seeing Fukukaichou's body in that little outfit was enough to make me feel high levels of joy! But how she shows it off as she dances is something else all together! I know Kaichou must've inspired her to do the best she can, but I didn't think she'd go this far! Is it because of Kiba like Himejima-senpai said?! I mean Rias-senpai and her had Hyoudou for motivation, so maybe that's how it works. But if that's the case, what would Kaichou's dancing be like if she was doing it for me?!

**Asia: **"Even Tsubaki-senpai is doing very good. She didn't look or sound like someone who could, but she is. Maybe this isn't as hard as I thought. And while my breasts aren't as big as Buchou, Akeno-san, and Tsubaki-senpai's, they're not they're not outmatched by Sona-Kaichou's. And she made Issei-san really happy. I think I can do this!"

For the first time since the dancing started, Asia-san has said something positive. Glad to hear she feels better. But I still don't like hearing her talk about making Hyoudou happy with a dance! Even more so since she brought up him liking what Kaichou showed us!

**Xenovia: **"Finally you get it, Asia! It's not the dancing that matters, it's how much you make Ise want you. He just has to like what he sees and how he sees it. Not a hard thing to do when it comes to him. Just focus on what you have and make him do the same. That's why you've been practicing dancing in an outfit like that isn't it?"

The moment Xenovia-san said that, I was so shocked I almost took my eyes off of Fukukaichou! Did she actually just say Asia-san has been practicing to dance like this?!

**Asia: **"Xenovia! That was suppose to be a secret! Why would you say that out loud?!"

**Xenovia: **"What's the point in keeping it a secret now? You told me before I came along that Buchou danced in something that skimpy during a job. You said you were practicing in case you ever had to do the same thing, and because Ise really liked it."

**Asia: **"AH!"

YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! I was already jealous enough knowing all these girls were more then willing to do these kinds of things for Hyoudou! But to hear that 1 of them actually went as far as to practise for him is an assault on my sanity! Especially Asia-san of all people! Damn! My heart has been struck so hard with jealously that I find myself needing to focus on Fukukaichou's skimpy dancing more then ever to save myself! ...Yeah...that's the only reason.

She's spinning around again! She does this quickly and stops just as fast! Then just as her breast were going to bounce 1 way, she slaps them from the other way! The way they bounce uncontrollably from that is inhuman! After she goes back down to the floor at rapid speed to form a ball again! After rolling forward a bit, she made an opening with her legs and put her breasts in it! As much as I love seeing her crotch like that down below, what I love even more is that she closed her legs and started squeezing her breasts with them! Now she's doing more knee poking with them! Now while sitting on the floor she jumps back and lands back on her butt! Naturally this meant more bouncing! But what was special here was the fact her breasts were being pressed by her knees at the time when she jumped! She also landed with her legs spread! Until she brought them together as she lifted them up high! As I look down there I see her butt both pressed against the floor and being stretched at the same time! Then she rolls back and starts doing a handstand while keeping her legs in same position! Although her legs didn't change, her butt was shown in many ways as it went up! Then she put her legs back down in the direction away from us while still holding herself up by her arms! It looks like she's ready to do push ups, and her breasts look ready to bounce to it! But instead she jumped high enough to do a double flip! When she landed on her feet, I was sure I was going to see something pink, but wasn't disappointed with the bouncing I saw!

While I still prefer Kaichou, I was still left thinking Fukukaichou's dancing couldn't get any better! It was then that I saw something shining behind her. When the light went away I saw her sacred gear, Mirror Alice. Why'd she bring that out? I had no idea, but when she turned to face us she raised her upper body while poking her butt out! When she brought it back down she then stuck her crotch out! She's now going back and forth between sticking her butt and crotch out! Now I see why she brought Mirror Alice out! While I get to really see her crotch up front, the mirror allows me to see her butt at the same time! To make it even better, the reflection of her butt started to magnify! As her butt goes back and forth, I get view of it then any other girl thus far because of that! And I got to see even more just as well as she slowly turned around! And she didn't stop moving her lower body back and forth! So from her cheeks all the way to her crotch lining, I saw it all go back and forth up close! When she did turn around completely, she grabbed the mirror as she went back and forth! I didn't know Fukukaichou could be so dirty! As I marvel at the close up reflection of her crotch, it then moved up to her breasts! Breasts she started to grope! Grope and bounce one after the other! But she didn't stop there as she then grabbed the top itself! She wouldn't dare do what Himejima-senpai did, would she?! Although I had hopes, I didn't think she would actually do it, but she did! I though I would go blind seeing something that intense! Which was Ironic since the moment she lifted the top her breasts began to shine too much for me to see! When the light stopped, I saw another 2 mirrors appear in front of her breasts. But they were very small, about as small as the the covers for her nipples! I didn't know she could even make them that small. A few seconds after they appeared, the mirror in front of her stopped magnifying and another one appeared behind her. Because of the 2 mirrors reflecting each other, I'm now seeing a number Fukukaichou's holding up there top in front of me!

I'm shocked beyond words! I can't believe Fukukaichou had such a side to her! While I'm disappointed I didn't get to see her nipples, I'm definitely happy to be seeing what I'm seeing right now! I know I shouldn't be as happy as I am to see her like this, but I am! And this settles it, I'll never be able to look at her the same way ever again for as long as I live! I hope I don't end up looking at her breasts too much from this point on! Hell, after her using Mirror Alice like this, I'm afraid just her using that in the future will make imagine things! There's no way I'm going to end up choosing her over Kaichou, but I can't deny that Fukukaichou's a very sexy woman!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! You're humiliation is absolutely scrumptious! Just like that body of yours! And as for your dancing! Heh, you surprised me! It would seem being a queen doesn't just mean having big breasts, but also means you're one to strip them! But you've done enough for now. Stop so we can move on."

It's over already?! But I feel like there was so much more Fukukaichou could've given us with her mirrors! As I grieve over this, she puts her top back on while turns red like I didn't think possible. She even looked around her body to see if anything else was showing. It's like she just woke up and realized what she was doing during her dance. Was she so embarrassed she couldn't even think anymore? I guess no matter how much I enjoy it, she obviously wouldn't. ...Damn it all! Once again I stopped caring and enjoyed a woman besides Kaichou too much! I know I'm suppose to get excited by what I see, but to think things like staring at Fukukaichou in the future with lustful thoughts!

****Serafall:** **"That was amazing, Tsubaki-chan! I know I said the qualities of a good king get passed onto their servants. But I didn't think both you and Sona-chan had developed so much in the ways of attracting men! Grayfia-san, the girls are all growing up so fast!"

As Leviathan-sama hugs Grayfia-san, she cries tears of joy. I cry a bit of them too! How could I not after all I've seen! I still remember every detail of Kaichou's dance! Not to mention the feeling of her breasts against my back!

**Grayfia: **"Leviathan-sama, please remain claim. We still have a matter to attend to. And even then, you shouldn't be supportive when it comes to the girls doing such indecent things."

After saying that Grayfia-san forces Leviathan-sama to let go.

**Sona: **"She's right, onee-sama! We're not doing these perverted things while wearing these ridiculously degrading outfits because we want to!"

As frustrated as Kaichou was, it didn't change what a dream come true it was to see her dressed like that! It was even better because of how cute she looked blushing and moving her arms in a way that shows she wants to cover up! I'm sorry to think such things about you Kaichou, but that's how I feel!

**Sona: **"That aside, Tsubaki, I found myself very surprised by what you did. I really didn't think you'd be able to bring yourself to do such things. And I definitely didn't see you using your sacred gear as a part of your dance."

**Tsubaki: **"To be honest with you, Kaichou, I wasn't thinking about that either! I was just thinking after what you, Rias-san, and Akeno-san did during your dances that I wasn't doing enough! I felt really bad about that and thought I should try harder at the end! At that point I just wasn't thinking that much anymore! I ended up bringing Mirror Alice out since it was something I do it dire situations, and then on instinct I used it's abilities to do what I could! Although I'm so embarrassed that I went that far!"

Just as I thought. Fukukaichou definitely didn't look like she meant to do that at the end. Not to mention what she did just didn't seem like her at all. But even so it was still amazing everything she did! ...I'm still thinking about her too much!

Vritra: **Would you give it a rest already. You may want your master the most, but clearly you like seeing the bodies of other women too. It's simply the way men think, especially when they have the power of a Dragon.**

...I guess you're right. I'm only looking. It's not like I've truly betrayed Kaichou. But what would she think of me if she knew I was thinking about so many girls in such a way?!

Vritra: **Maybe she would get jealous. Females seem to have that quality at high level. And they tend to try to make you there's even more because of such. Seeing as how all these woman who are around the Red Dragon Emperor really want to do things like this in order to get his attention, that must mean even today that hasn't changed. And with the crimson haired Devil doing it too, that means even pure blooded Devils are like that. That's probably why you can't get your master to like you. Because you always look like a pitiful little puppy wanting his master's attention. It's the women who should be desperate for attention.  
**

...Kaichou getting jealous that I'm not giving her my attention?! That would be a dream come true! But could that work? I mean, that might explain how Hyoudou has so many girls who are after him. Maybe Kaichou really doesn't think too much of me because I try to hard to get her attention! I'd never know since she doesn't let me hang out with girls. ...Maybe that's why she doesn't let me, because she doesn't like me looking at other girls like that! I guess if I keep looking I'll find out. ...But if I'm wrong I'll be in serious trouble. NO! If there's a chance, then I need to take it!

**Akeno: **"Instinct or not, it was genius to do it. I wish I had thought to use my powers during my dance. Ufufu, if I had I would've used water magic to get myself all wet."

And of course Himejima-senpai says something naughty! Seriously, she's who's danced so far who's not embarrassed by what she had to do. In fact she was scolded for going to far! And even now she's mention things would've done?!

**Xenovia: **"Yeah, using your sacred gear was pretty clever. I wish Durandal could do something like that. But even so you said I was going next, right?"

Xenovia-san still wants to dance next?! More then that, she's jealous she can't do what Fukukaichou did with her sacred gear?! It's really hard to believe this girl came from the church!

**Iphis: **"..."

As ready as she is, Iphis was another story. Even though she said she gets better aura from a willing girl, her fetish for the unwilling and frightened makes her hate the idea! Honestly when I think about sick that is, it makes me want a girl like her even more! I honestly would love to see a girl like Xenovia do that in general!

**Iphis: **"Tsk! I don't expect to like your dance all that much. But like I said before, wanting to do it made for better aura. Not to mention the Dragons both seem to really like it even if I don't, and they're the ones who are important here. The Oppai Dragon in particular is looking forward to you dancing, so it be bad to not let you go next."

WHAT?! How did she know I wanted to see her dance?! Was it because of my aura or because it was obvious? Regardless, she said out loud that I wanted to see it! I look over at Kaichou after that, and she's not looking happy with me at all! I look away in embarrassment and in fear! The amount of trouble I'm in just keep piling up! ...Wait a minute, I'm suppose to be ignoring her to see and focus on all these girls to see if that helps! Yet I'm still too busy being afraid to try playing the play boy like Hyoudou! I know even if it works I'm still going to be in trouble, but I need to know the truth! Plus it still needs to be done for the girl's sake! For those 2 things, I need to ignore Kaichou and pay attention to those who are dancing!

**Part 3**

Once again I'm standing here waiting for another girl to come out of that tent just 2 pieces of string away from being naked! For the sake of the girls freedom and making Kaichou think I can go for other girls. Not that the other girls haven't been a sight to behold! And I'm sure Xenovia's going to look awesome beyond words too! But that's not my reason for this. Even as I wait to see her come out dressed like that! Speaking of which, she's taking awhile to come out. I thought since she wanted to do this like Himejima-senpai she'd be faster like her. But she's taking the longest out of everyone so far, even Rias-senpai who had to do this for the second time. Did Leviathan-sama give her the wrong size? No, I'm sure she would've said that by now. Unless she thinks it's suppose to be tight and is trying to get it on. ...Would she really come out like that?! If she does I have my reasons for liking it! And because of those reasons I'm happy to see the tent unzip as she comes out almost naked too!

**Issei, ****Genshirou, Iphis, & ****Ainippe: **"Whoa!"

Even after seeing Kaichou and everyone else, it's still a shock to see another girl like this! One I feel going all the way down to my legs, just like my eyes are for hers! And with nothing but those rings, not much goes unchecked! Those wristbands she wears isn't doing any better for her arms either! Same goes for the nothing her belly has! And while she has nice slim figure, her breasts are anything but! They don't compare to any dancer except Kaichou's so far, but they look ready to bounce and slip out as they show all their white skin! While at the same time they look like you could get most of them in your hands, making them more like Kaichou's! That's an amazing combination! I can only imagine what it would've been like to see them compressed in a tight top like I thought earlier! And imagining that's making it harder to not imagine them slipping out as they are right now! Come to think of it, given that she was jealous of what Fukukaichou could do, will she lift her top like she and Himejima-senpai did! ..Maybe I shouldn't focus on the breasts too much, since I don't want Kaichou to think I want them big! So I look down below! This means I see more crotch skin and its lining! Once again all but the unspoken area down can be seen down there! And from recent experience, I know I'm going to be seeing all in several ways soon! Just as I know I'll be seeing the skin of her butt as soon as she turns around!

So far the only breasts I've seen that were my wanted size was Kaichou's! But as 3 different pairs of large breasts, I started to like how bouncy and vulnerable they were! It wasn't enough for me to stray away from Kaichou's perfect breasts, but now I see Xenovia-san's! While really big, definitely bouncy, and in danger they also have a bit of what I like about Kaichou's! I need to be careful or I might actually stray away from Kaichou's size!

**Xenovia: **"Well Ise? What do you think of me wearing this outfit? It's like Akeno-fukubuchou said, I really do feel very free in this outfit. Every now and then I keep forgetting I'm not naked. But does it suit me?"

...Although her talking to Hyoudou like that isn't making it easy to not wanna look at her more!

**Issei: **"Yeah! You look really good not wearing...I mean you look really good wearing that outfit! Thank you so much for doing this!"

Same goes with Hyoudou thanking her! Why's he the only one getting all the girls?! Is the gap between a Heavenly Dragon and a Dragon king that big?! For the love of God, Xenovia-san said she forgets she's not naked! Does this girl not care about being seen, or is she just absent minded of everyone else here and only cares about Hyoudou?!

**Ainippe: **"I must say, while all you girls have very arousing bodies, you have something in particular that the others didn't. The way you stand there not embarrassed or even emotional in a good or bad way. The way you except it as a natural state to be in. It gives off the aura of an Amazon. You definitely weren't kidding when you said you thought highly of us. I'd say you'd make a fine sister amongst us Amazons!"

**Xenovia: **"Thank you! I've always tried my hardest to be a great warrior. But while I came from the church and looked up to you Amazons, my main objective is to have children now. That's the purpose of my body. And that's why I feel so natural showing it this much. Since I'm suppose to be attracting Ise with it, this is the way I should be."

Well that answers my question, but not the way I wanted! She really is so focused on Hyoudou that me seeing her doesn't matter! While that makes me feel guilty about looking, it also infuriates me that everything I'm seeing is being offered to Hyoudou!

**Irina: **"Xenovia! What are you thinking attempting such things?! Let alone saying them out loud?! You may be a Devil now, but there are still lines you shouldn't cross being someone who came from the church! And saying your body exists to be shown to Issei-kun, saying you're perfectly fine with your body being this exposed because of that! All that is definitely crossing the line!"

**Xenovia: **"I know the people of the church may not approve of this. But to be a Devil is to live for desire. That's what Buchou taught me. And I have to say I like living that way and have no regrets about giving myself to Ise. But I don't see why you're complaining so much. You want to be with Ise too, don't you?"

**Irina: **"EH?!"

**Xenovia: **"That's the reason your wings are turning black right now, isn't it? You really want to be with him too. It seems you're a Self-proclaiming Angel after all."

**Irina: **"Stop calling me that!"

Seriously?! Shidou-san wants Hyoudou too?! So even the Angel in the ORC has fallen for him?! In this case, she's still falling for him! This just isn't fair!

**Iphis: **"Enough of this! It's bad enough you're enjoying your body out in the open like this! And hearing that you're like an Amazon made me wanna vomit! But seeing you tease someone like that is far too bold for my sanity to be healthy! Now get your lack of humiliation dance over with already!"

A dance that's not going to lack my staring! I work just as hard as Hyoudou with far less as a reward, so I deserve this for at least 1 day!

**Vritra's thoughts: (He's forgotten why he was staring in the first place.)**

First her upper body is bent back and we see her under breasts! At the same time she sticks her crotch out to show off the lining! Now she puts her hands behind her head as she shakes herself up and down! Just like I thought, her breasts are pretty bouncy! Not only that, she sticks her crotch in and out as she brings her body up and down! Following that she quickly stands up and turns around! As I said, I've seen the skin of her butt! She's now holding her hips and shakes her butt to her right while bending her upper body to the left! Then she shook them both the other way! After that she starts stretching for her feet! Now I really see her butt as it goes up and down! Not to mention her camel toe! Talk about a view, let alone when she's her butt as she does this! Now she's shifted her upper body to left as she does stretches, and still keeps her butt in the same place! This allows me to see her side boob bounce up and down! She does the same thing to her right and goes back and forth! After doing it for awhile, she turned around and went down to lay on the floor while spreading her legs! I'm seeing the details of her crotch even better then before! Not to mention I see her breasts bouncing from her laying down so fast! As soon as they stopped, they started bouncing again when she started doing sit up! To makes things better, her legs are still spread, so I'm seeing it all move down there!

This isn't even a dance, Xenovia-san's just excising! Yet that doesn't change the fact it's very arousing! It allows me to see all her body parts from so many different angles as they move around!

**Irina: **"Really, Xenovia? You've always been one to push yourself with exercise. But incorporating that into a dance for showing off your body?!"

**Xenovia: **"Just goes to show how naturally prepared I am to do this for Ise. As what I've done my whole life can be used in such a way. Plus it can help me get warmed up for when we do intercourse, so it's a double win."

OH YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! First I hear Hyoudou gets to grope Rias-senpai's breasts! Then I hear he baths and sleeps with her! Then I find out almost all of ORC girls want to dance skimpy and arousing for him! Then find out Xenovia wants to be seen like this so Hyoudou will want to make babies with her! And now I find out Xenovia's choice of dance isn't just to arouse him, but to get herself ready to go all the way?! Why doesn't Kaichou wanna do these things with me?! Why doesn't at least 1 girl wanna do it with me?!

**Ainippe: **"You really are a devoted woman! I don't even lust for men, yet your passion for doing so is ever inspiring! He really is lucky to have you!"

HE'S LUCKY TO HAVE HER?! Come on, now even an Amazon is saying things to make me jealous of Hyoudou! I'm so jealous that I can't stop looking at Xenovia-san with lustful thought!

**Vritra's thoughts: (...I'm pretty sure that's just you, partner.)**

Getting off her back, she faces this way and does one arm push ups! Yet another way she makes them bounce! And they're not just going up and down, they're going left and right since she's shaking her body as she does push ups! And as I look at them bounce, it looks like they're getting tighter! As her breasts go up and down, they switch between tight and loose! That made them bounce more! Was I right about it being too small, and she's just using magic to make it look different?! No, Xenovia-san's a knight and even admitted she can't do what Himejima-senpai can do. She must be pulling on the back with her other hand! Regardless, she sits up and does a yoga pose that involves lifting her right leg and moves her left to her side! Another very clear view of her barely covered crotch because of that! But she didn't bring her foot up to her head, she was rubbing against her breasts! Not only that, she used her toes to poke her nipples! She just keeps rubbing poking until she puts her foot between her exposed cleavage! As shocking as Himejima-senpai's arm doing that was, a foot is something I never would've thought of! 1 difference between the 2 is that I'm seeing her top get pulled out a bit! If she's not careful, she'll rip it off!

After touching her breasts for a bit, she quickly took her foot out and then laid on her back again! I was sure she'd lose her top there...but she didn't! But she raised her legs and butt upwards! As I look at her butt in a newly tightened manner, she spanked herself with 1 of her feet! After that she kept bringing both legs down 1 after the other to spank a different cheek! She was even shaking her lifted butt as she did that! She also was slowly bringing her legs down as she spanked herself! So I'm seeing her cheeks get foot slapped from more then 1 view point! At about halfway down, she spread her legs again while still holding them up! Another new tightened view, except with her crotch lining and camel toe this time! And she's still using her feet to spank herself! While still shaking it down there too! And she didn't stop there as she then started to breasts, and from inside the skimpy top! Although I've seen this before, what was different was her using only 1 hand to fondle herself! The other hand I noticed was going under something else! She put it in the cover below and started masturbating! So many girls have done that during their dance, but she's doing while doing everything else!

I can't believe Xenovia-san's willing to do all these things! Let alone all of them at once! But what really catches my interest was her spanking herself! I have a lot of bad memories when it comes to spanking, so it feels weird to enjoy seeing her do that! Is it just natural to enjoy it on the other side of things?! What it be like doing that to Kaichou instead?!

**(Genshirou's imagining Sona still in her belly dancing outfit while on all 4s. While doing this she presenting her butt to him and looks at him with and innocent and red face.)**

****Imaginary Sona: ****"I'm so sorry for being a bad girl. Please, feel free to punish me with a thousand spankings. No, make it 10 thousand!"

**(Now in Genshirou's fantasy he starts spanking her exposed cheeks hard, and from a different angle each time. In doing so he enjoys the feeling of her soft butt, the sight of her swaying cheeks, erotic face, and the sounds she makes.)**

******Imaginary Sona: ******"AH! Wow! Your hands really are manly! It's no wonder you kept going as I pushed you! But while I know I deserve these spankings, I don't think I can handle them all like this. Would please rub my butt after each spank to easy the pain and my needs?!"

**(After saying that, she slips her bottom down enough to show her bare butt to him. Which he then starts to rub as she sequels, and starts to grip as she pants.)**

That would be pure Heaven beyond even Heaven itself! Someday! Someday!

****Serafall:** **"Wow! I knew the girls from Rias-chan's peerage all loved Issei-kun. But for them to go this far for him! Akeno-chan going topless, Asia-chan practicing to do a sexy dance, and Xenovia-chan doing this! He must be quite the charmer!"

**Grayfia: **"That he is. But like you said before, Leviathan-sama, a king's servants tend to pick up habits from them. So I imagine it's not just Issei-sama inspiring them to do such things. Especial when you consider what happened with Unas apparently."

What happened with Unas? Is she still mad that Rias-senpai ended up dancing for him? I mean, I guess that's naturally something you wouldn't like to hear. But it sounds like she didn't have a choice back then. So there's no reason to judge her for dancing. Same with how she and Kaichou danced now! Or how we have plenty of girls like Xenovia here who are dancing too!

Once again she brings her foot up to her breasts! But she's not sitting down this time, she's standing up on 1 leg! She's even leaning to her left as she does it! Because of all that, I can of course see the lining down below very well! Which means it was even more easy to see slip her hand back in to touch herself! Now while still doing all of that, she slowly spins around ballerina style! Even then she still keeps her foot at her breasts! As for her hand, she begins moving it with her spin from inside her skimpy bottom! She keeps moving through the waistband, and by the time she fully turned around she was rubbing her butt! I'm now seeing her rub her cheeks back and forth right through her crack cover! And even then she's still spinning around, so I'm seeing rub it from all angles! As she turns around to her front again, I though I'd get another view of it, she would've brought her hand back to the front from the other way! But it was something else, something better! She didn't bring her hand around, she brought in underneath her legs to touch herself again! And she just touching herself for a little bit, before spinning back the other way! She even brought her hand back to rub her butt again! I'm basically seeing it all in reverse! But once her hand reached around her waist to front, she still didn't stop spinning in said direction! Once again she shows us her butt, only this time we see her rubbing it from between her legs!

She stands on her other leg once she takes her hand out! Only this time she bends it with her upper body so we could see her breasts again! And once again she starts spanking herself with her free foot again! On top of that, she's fondling her breasts again at the same time! After that she started poking all over with her right hand! As for her left, she was rubbing down her body with it! Once she reached her butt, she started tugging on the crack cover! The moment she did she stood up straight and pulled more! With how far she's pulling it out, she's really taking a chance when it comes to not being seen! Especially since she still spanking herself! But then she stopped and put her inside the cover to hold it out instead! Then while keeping it in there, she started to bring her foot down! I found myself too shocked for words! Xenovia-san just used her foot to de-bottom herself! Seeing it slide down her legs only made it more amazing! At this very moment, without covering it with her hands or anything, Xenovia-san's fully nude butt is facing me! There's not a thing I can't see! Not a single inch goes unnoticed even as she shakes it! For the first time is my life, I've seen a girls butt in full! I can't believe she doing this! She wouldn't go as far as to turn around, would she?! I don't know, but I do know she just took her feet out of the bottom that was on the floor! She doesn't have it on in anyway now! And she's even walking backwards towards us! The first bare butt I've ever seen gets closer as it moves left, right, up, and down! Then I see it go way up as she lifts as 1 leg and bends over! My heart skipped 2 or 3 beats when I thought I was going to see her unspoken area! ...But sadly, she covered it with her hand this time! Then again, seeing her touch herself with nothing else there is pretty arousing! Now she picks up her bottom as she comes back up! Now while holding it she lifts her legs to put them back in! And that means I can see her butt as she lifts her legs high! And as I see her put it back on I still see her butt! That's because she put it on backwards! What was made just to cover her unspoken area is now failing to cover her butt! But what was even more alluring then that was what I saw when she turned around! Although the part for her butt covered more, it was too loose for the front and was moving around! And she's now shaking he hips as it flutters around with a seriously low chance of not showing something that can't be unseen!

...I've only ever had a noise bleed for Kaichou, but I think I'd be having one now if not for this spell! It's already beyond my wildest dreams to have seen Kaichou dance skimpy clad, let alone to see other girls too! But Xenovia-san actually showed me her bare butt! And it wasn't for a split second either! I saw it for awhile and from several angles! I was already imagining Kaichou showing me her butt, but for Xenovia-san to show me hers instead! ...Come to think of it, Kaichou's my dream girl, yet her butt wasn't my first to see bare! What has Xenovia-san done?! No matter how much I enjoyed it, I wasn't suppose to see her butt before Kaichou's! Even now as she waves her loose back at the front I'm at risk of seeing her unspoken area before I see Kaichou's! I can't afford to see it! I can't!

**Vritra's thoughts: (Given that you're not looking away, I'd have to say you can.)**

**Iphis: **"YOU'VE HAD YOUR TURN! NOW GIVE IT UP OR GIVE SOMETHING ELSE UP! God, the aura I collect from you and the Dragons is well worth tolerating this, but it can only go so far!"

And like with Himejima-senpai, Iphis lost her patience when it came to Xenovia-san not being embarrassed! As scary as she sounds, I still felt disappointed that it's over! ...I mean, I'm disappointed that it's over because that means it'll be more work for the girls who dance next! I certainly didn't want to see Xenovia-san's unspoken area! Even if I had seen Kaichou's, I wouldn't have wanted to see hers! Although if she's not going to fix her bottom and just leave it like that, I won't object to it! And from the looks of it, she's not going to as she walks over here with it swaying back and forth!

**Xenovia: **"So what did you think of my dancing, Ise? Did I excite you enough? More then that, how did I compare to Buchou and Akeno-fukubuchou?"

Not again! At first I was upset that I saw Xenovia-san's bare butt before Kaichou's! Now I realize she was doing for Hyoudou what I just moments ago was fantasizing Kaichou doing for me! Hell, he fact she's asking him that while her unspoken area's completely unguarded only makes me wanna cry a river! And that's not even counting the fact she's doing when she's said more then once that she wants his child!

**Issei: **"You...You were great! You're dancing was mind blowing beyond belief! I couldn't get enough of it!"

Yeah, and they can't seem to stop giving you more! Crying!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, I can't deny that Xenovia-chan was impressive. Not as good as I would've been if I wasn't stopped when I was, but still impressive. The girls are definitely catching up with us, Buchou. That could be troublesome."

AH, COME ON! I've already crying in agony! But now I hear that Himejima-senpai can and would've beat that?! Is getting to see all these girls belly dance in near nothing a gift or a way to torture me with jealously for Hyoudou?!

**Rossweisse: **"Xenovia! Hurry up and fix your bottom! Wearing it like that is far too indecent! I can't believe you actually took it off in front of everyone to begin with! You're in for a lecture from your teacher when we get back!"

**Xenovia: **"All I did was show my butt. Seeing that's not a big deal. Everyone has one. And with how little this bottom covered it, it being bare or wearing this way isn't really that big a difference."

**Irina: **"No matter how close you are to showing it, it being seen and not being seen are 2 very different things, Xenovia! Besides, the front is definitely to open for viewing! So hurry up and fix it."

**Xenovia: **"As long as I don't move too much, no one's going to see anything! Plus knowing Ise, just knowing I'm standing here like this, even when he's not looking will excite him. That'll make it easier to get through this."

Like I thought, she's going to keep wearing it like that! But only because she wants Hyoudou to think about her! What she said makes sense, it does help build up the aura. But then why is it only important that Hyoudou get excited?! He may be more important then me right now, but I'm still helping! Given what Iphis plans to do to you girls if she doesn't get what she wants, I think deserve some attention for that! ...Not that I want Xenovia-san leave her unspoken area vulnerable for me! I just want to be noticed!

**Rias: **"Please, Xenovia. Everything you do is going to effect how I'm seen since I'm your master. As much as you staying dressed like that may help, I think we can manage without it. So please stop showing your butt."

**Xenovia: **"But Buchou, it's like Akeno-fukubuchou said, you've already done things like this. So it shouldn't matter that the rest of us do it. From what Asia told me you not only dropped your bottom, but afterwards you let the man named Unas pull it down and expose your butt to everyone."

**Rias: **"EH?!"

SAY WHAT?! Rias-senpai also went bottomless during the indecent with this Unas guy?! That means Hyoudou has seen his dream girl both dance and strip in front of him in a sexy way! ...Why?! Why am I going through this?! While he lives my fantasy of Kaichou, said fantasy of mine is dying by the second!

**Grayfia: **"..."

Even in my grief, the aura Grayfia-san was giving off made me fear for my life! Is she mad about something?! Oh yeah, she just heard that Rias-senpai went bottomless during her first dance. Come to think of it, Xenovia-san also said she let that Unas guy pulled down her bottom in front of everyone. It's no wonder Grayfia-san's mad! On another note, why would Rias-senpai let him do that to her?! She couldn't be a-

****Serafall:** **"Wow, Rias-chan! You've grown to be far more bold then I thought. I knew you danced for him, but to let Unas strip you in front of everyone. Just how far did you go to please him to lift the curse?"

**Rias: **"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! He got me from behind! I didn't have choice in the matter!"

**Grayfia: **"So you just left yourself vulnerable to a lustful sorcerer as you stood before him barely dressed? Is that what you're saying, Rias-sama?"

**Rias: **"..."

...Phew! That's a relief! I really didn't like thinking such thoughts about her, but it was a little hard to not there! Nevertheless, it doesn't seem to have changed the fact that Grayfia-san's still mad at her! The fact she had her butt exposed to everyone back then by being striped! Not only must she feel super embarrassed about that happening, but now everyone here knows it too, and it's gotten her in trouble! I feel for Rias-senpai right now!

**Iphis: **"As amusing as this is, we have more dancing to be done! I don't care how the blue haired Devil girl wears that outfit. Just as long as we move onto who's next!"

How could I have forgotten?! We still have more girls left to dance! Is she going to go after Shidou-san for being an Angel?! Given her lust for tormenting girls, she'd be the obvious choice! But if I keep seeing big breasts like this, my love for the size of Kaichou's breasts might be in danger! Perhaps Asia-san then?! Her breasts shouldn't be dangerous in said regard! Plus, how could anyone resist her! ...Oh god! Has my jealously grown so much that even Asia-san's not safe from me?! ...But how else am I suppose to protect myself from big breasts!

**Iphis: **"Hm? You know, even though it was thanks to an Egyptian Goddess I ended up here, I can't say I hate the ways of said country. After all, they're the reason these glorious outfits exist! So since they had an obsession with cats, lets have the Nekomata dance next!"

...Koneko-chan?! I had actually forgotten about her until she mentioned her. She's someone I could probably handle! She doesn't even have any breasts, and with how cute she is I think I can focus on that instead of sexy appeal! I'll still focus on what I can, but I feel safe again! Although I still feel bad about eyeing my junior like that. I look over at her, and like 3/5 of those before her she looks incredibly embarrassed. But unlike everyone else, she has this look of hatred in her eyes. I think she hates doing this more then anyone else.

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! After the last one's intolerable tolerance when it came to dancing, you overflowing with shy and hateful aura is making me feel wonderful from head to toe! That's 1 of the the 3 reasons you're next! Another is of course the whole Egyptians and cats obsession, which makes this seem like fate! But the third is because of that chest of yours! I'm curios to see if those tiny breasts are bouncy enough to stay in such a loose cover as you swing it around!"

And her words only made it worst for Koneko-chan, as shown with even more red face. ...Her breasts could slip out due to their size?! Now that I think about it, that might explain how the girls kept their nipples covered even as their breasts bounced around! They were able to reach out to where the cover was being bounced! But with Koneko-chan's breasts being the way they are, they might actually end up showing! ...Now I'm worried again! As cute and small as she is, thinking about her nipples showing is making me think naughty things about her! Not to mention Xenovia's butt stole my first glace! What will I do if Koneko-chan's nipples do the same?! Even so, I'm not allowed to look away from such won...I'm not allowed to look away from the dance!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! The mixture of hate and embarrassment you feel from this makes your aura the most humiliated one here! Let starts extracting it, by extracting your dignity!"

I guess there's really no choice here! I'll just have to hope they don't slip out and enjoy what I see!

**Part 4**

Now even a little girl like Koneko-chan has to come and dance in that outfit. We all just stand here waiting for her. Although I do glace at Kaichou every now and then of course! But it's still wrong that Koneko-chan's next. At first I thought I would just look a how cute she is, and leave the truly perverted thoughts to Hyoudou. But what if her breasts do slip up?! To have my first time be her of all people! My first time needs to be Kaichou! Please don't slip out! I also hope I don't end up looking at her differently because I think they'll slip out! Which is something I'm going to find out as the tent is unzipped! Following that comes a skimpy clad girl who's sexier then I thought!

**Issei, ****Genshirou, Iphis, & ****Ainippe: **"Whoa!"

As I thought, she looks very cute! Even more then I thought, even if you don't count the fact she has her cat ears and tail out! But I was wrong about her just being cute! She may be small, but I'm still getting excited from seeing her skimpy clad body! Those thin legs of hers have such inviting skin from top to bottom! And her arms are no different! Even that little belly of hers is the same! Despite her size they all look so sexy now that I see them this much! And while I was only afraid of her nipples slipping out at first, now that I see her breasts with only their nipples covered, I ended up staring at them without even thinking about that! I thought she didn't really have any, but now that they're not fully covered I can see they're bigger then I thought! The first pair of non-huge breasts I've seen tonight besides Kaichou's! In fact, they're even smaller then hers! But they still have that charm of being able to hold all of them at once! Except they have something else! Something about them makes me think they're desperate for attention! I don't know if it's because of how self conscious she is about her size, or because her nipple might be the most helpless ones yet! It could be since her nipple covers are the smallest ones yet due to her size, that you feel they're closer to being seen despite it covering just as much! But I just get that feeling as I look at them! And that makes me imagine touching them! Touching them a lot since there's less to gain per grope! ...Them being small can feel like an excuse to touch them more?! I had no idea! Not just her breasts, her unspoken area's the same! As I look down there seeing all the skin passed her waistline, and all that crotch lining, I see that tiny cover hiding it! Just like the nipples covers, it cover just as much of her as the others, but due to her size it's the smallest one yet! That alone makes you feel like you're even closer to seeing what's under there even more! And her stature hasn't effected how appealing she looks down there in anyway at all! Which leaves me wondering, what will it be like to see her near bare butt?! If it's anything like her front, it'll be small enough to grab all at once, will have a little cover that boosts how arousing it is, and won't lose sexy appeal due to size!

...What's happening to me?! I thought that finally someone who I could see dance without being overly perverted was next! But now I'm doing just that as soon as she came out of that tent! Before I was pitying her because her nipples were in danger of exposure, and then I felt excitement when I saw her! Is it because she has more sex appeal then I though under her clothes?! Is it because I was trying to run away from bug breasts and ran to far! Or have I just discovered I'm a lolicon?!

**Xenovia: **"First Tsubaki-senpai had her sacred gear, now Koneko has her Nekomata form. Even Akeno-fukubuchou said she could've used water magic to arouse Ise. I really wish I had some kind of special ability to help boost the sexy appeal of my dancing."

Xenovia-san went bottomless and showed us her butt, yet she's jealous of Koneko-chan! ...So it's not just me! Thinking about her that way is just something natural. It has to be if Xenovia-san who was capable that is saying so. I was thinking less of myself for a moment.

**Irina:** "You went more then far enough when you danced, Xenovia! It's embarrassing that this is happening! So stop making worst! Lets just watch the next dance and get this over with!"

**Rossweisse: **"Agreed! I feel like I'm going faint every time I see one of you girls dance dressed with nothing! But to think even a girl of Koneko-chan's age and size is being forced to dance! Like she said, the top is too loose for her chest size!"

...What am I thinking?! Did I really need Rossweisse-san and Shidou-san to tell me this was wrong?! I'm getting excited about junior being forced to dance skimpy clad in front of me! Her breasts having details that I like about Kaichou's does it make it hard not to look! But what if they do slip out?! I've lost my chance for Kaichou's butt to be my first!

**Koneko:** "..."

Out of all the girls who've worn that outfit thus far, Koneko-chan looks the most humiliated out of all of them. Being shy about her size doesn't help, and I imagine Iphis and now Rossweisse-san saying they're likely to slip out isn't making things any easier for her. I feel so bad for her! Both because of those reasons, and because her blushing face is making it harder to not look at her with interest!

**Ainippe:** "You both will never get a lover no matter how many millennia you live. I know the outside world is strict about certain parts of the body being seen. But that's no reason for you to whine so much when it's not even you who's showing it. Even when young and small, a woman's body will have a charm that'll amaze you beyond your wildest dreams once you notice it! Sure, one would think this girl's little breasts wouldn't give as much as bigger one's like Lady Rias's. And while that's true, it's also the reason they have a lot to give! Since they're not as big, you'll need to touch them even more to reach satisfaction! The breasts of little ones are just like them, crying out for more attention because they need them, and you love to please them! It's also a blessing from the Gods themselves to be able to see them grow over the course of time!"

I don't think I've ever heard a more beautiful description of a girls body in my life! And as look at Koneko-chan after hearing that, I think I've gone mad since it looks like she's glowing! Especially her breasts! ...Am I slave to a woman's words, or am I trying to use anyone's words as an excuse?! I keep switching between delight and guilt, and both are making it hard to not look at her in a perverted way! Not to mention what Ainippe said about little breasts is hard to ignore since I though the same thing on my own earlier! I try to stop thinking about small breasts entirely, but that's betraying Kaichou! And i'm already trying to get all those big breasts off my mind! DAMN! Kaichou's the one I want, but it's so hard to not think about these girls more then I should! I wish I had some way to protect my loyalty!

****Serafall:** **"I know what you mean, Ainippe-chan! I've seen and marvelled at every single inch of Sona-chan's growth! While I do miss her innocent childhood, I'm proud of how she's grown! Seeing her body in this outfit as she danced has especially shown me just how much! Just look at how big these have gotten!"

**Sona: **"Kyaa!"

As I grieve for my love to her, Kaichou suddenly screamed! Without a second of thinking I turn to see what's wrong! And that's when I realized what was wrong was what's right! A miracle has happened! Not by the hands of God, but the hands Maou! And I when I say "hands", I mean it! As I look at Kaichou's wonderfully exposed breasts again, I see them getting groped by Leviathan-sama! I'm seeing the lovely skin of her breasts getting pressed by her sister! She's even dragging them around it all directions as she does that!

**Sona: **"On...One...Onee-sama! Wh...What do you think you're doing?! Let g...AW!"

Although Kaichou struggles, I'm too focused on what I'm seeing to worry about that! I've finally seen what her face looks like when she's touched like that! I've finally heard her voice in the same situation! And I now have the perfect images of her breasts getting played with burned into my mind! I guess perfect would be with her nipples exposed, but how could I not call this perfect?! Oh, how I wish it was my hands doing the groping! But I'm not going to think less of what I'm getting right now in any way! Besides, I did get to feel them pressed against my back earlier! And getting to see her groped by another woman is good too! For 1 reason I can't predict how she'll be groped next! And...it's just amazing all together!

**Serafall: **"I'm just checking them out a bit! You're going to school in Japan after all, and it's common there for girls to check each other out once in awhile! When it comes to sisters it's pretty much a job! Besides, letting me do this while Issei-kun and Saji-kun watch is a perfect way to speed up the aura process!"

**Sona: **"NO! STOP! AW!"

Leviathan-sama actually mentioned me! It wasn't just Hyoudou this time! I've actually been acknowledged as being important! After so many girls doing things like this for Hyoudou and just him, hearing my named mentioned makes me cry tears of joy! On top of that, it's Kaichou's sister who said it! And it's her who's fondling Kaichou's breasts for my pleasure! I feel even closer to those groped breasts even more then I did when they were pressed against me! Someday, those breasts will be mine!

****Serafall:** **"Your breasts feel really good to touch, Sona-chan! But I must say they seem a little out of sync with each other. Hidari-chan feels softer, while Migi-chan feels smoother."

**Sona: **"DON'T GIVE THEM NAMES! Wait, what are you doing?! AWWWW!"

I thought it couldn't get any better, but then Leviathan-sama slipped her fingers into Kaichou's nipple covers and pinched them! I don't believe this is happening! Just groping them was already hard to imagine! Even after Hyoudou told me that a women's nipples are like doorbells, I still couldn't imagine it at this level! Yet now I see them getting pinched before my eyes and for my eyes! I even got to learn their names! Hidari-chan and Migi-chan! And I know who's softer and who's smoother too! In that case, Hidari-chan will be the first to meet Haji-sama, and Migi-chan the first to meet Masuru-sama!

**Grayfia: **"Leviathan-sama, such an ill-mannered action is unacceptable for a Devil King. Even if you have good intentions, please refrain from doing such indecent things."

****Serafall:** **"Yes, yes. I just wanted to see how the nipples compared. Let's move on the next dance."

As happy as I was to see Kaichou get groped by her sister, it had to come to an end of course. But just because it stopped doesn't mean I'm any less happy! Even as I see Kaichou covering her breasts for protection, I feel far more confident that I'll reach out and touch them someday! And I'll make sure to pinch them too! And to makes things better, I feel like I can now continue to watch other girls dance without straying away! I can't believe I thought I could for even a second! Was having her breasts pressed against my back not enough for me?! Was I really that selfish and weak?! I let the shock of how beautiful the girls were, and how jealous was of Hyoudou get to me too much! It also didn't help that Xenovia's butt became my first, as lovely as it was! But I'll stay true to Kaichou from this point on!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! I did find you touching your sister in such a way to be quite amusing and arousing, Leviathan! But lets move onto the little kitty's dancing, shall we?!"

And I'm completely ready this time! Even if she does something I'll enjoy, the best it'll do is make me think of Kaichou doing it! Now we begin Koneko-chan's dance!

First she lifts her hands over her head and then presses her fingers together. Now she's shaking her hips a bit! She got faster over time and also lifted them higher in the process! She even bent her upper body to make it look like they were going way up! At the same time she starts to skip back and forth! It looks like her nipple are safe, but it's hard to not notice all that crotch lining down below! Especial because of that small cover! At least until she turned and showed us her butt! Everything I though about it, how much can be grabbed, and the size of the cover was true! The only thing I didn't see coming was how cute it and her tail looks together! But she didn't just shake it, she was crouching up and down at the same time! That butt was already cute and surprisingly arousing! But seeing her shake it as it goes up and down, getting tighter and softer! That tails of hers waving is practically acting as a lure for attention! Afterwards she stood up she started to do spin around, but slow enough to easily see everything! At the same time she wraps her tail her stomach the other way! When she stopped she put her hands on her face and made a expression! Then she keeps her hands then as spins back the other way at the same speed! She's also unwrapping her, only this time she's rubbing it up and down her skin as it goes back the other way! Now finished spinning around, she faces us, puts her hands on her knees, and bends over! I've been so directed by what's below that I forgot about them! And now the moment I notice them again, I'm seeing them from an above point of view! And because she's bent over, I can see what her crotch lining looks like in that position right next to her breasts!

I can't believe how cute and sexy Koneko-chan is when it comes to dancing! Not to mention the way she moves her tail around only makes it better! Given her personality, I would've thought this to be impossible! But it's happening! There's no doubt there's a cute and sexy cat loli dancing dancing skimpy clad before my eyes! And I'm enjoying all of her cute little bits as they're all but showing in that the skimpiest of the skimpy outfits!

**Vritra's thoughts: (...It looks like after gaining so much confidence that he won't forget his master, he's now looking and enjoying what he sees without thinking anymore. And now that he's not even thinking about it, he's falling deeper and deeper in love with what he sees. All the way to the point where he is forgetting her. That kind of defeats the purpose, but I won't say anything. He's finally stopped whining and that will just make it worst then before. Not to mention this might actually help him become a man.)**

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, even Koneko-chan's showing potential. After she sat on Issei-kun's lap I knew she developed feelings for him. But I had no idea she developed in ways like this. Ufufu, she has more of a sexy aura then you'd think. Mixed with how cute she is, especially with those cat ears and tail, she could be a descent rival in the future. Especially since she's always sitting on Issei-kun's lap."

Si-Sitting on his lap?! Koneko-chan sits on Hyoudou's lap all the time! I thought I finally found 1 girl from the ORC who isn't dancing for him, but now I find out she's no different! Seriously, the only girl from ORC who hasn't shown that she likes him is Rossweisse-san, and she's the only one not dancing! Just the thought of that gives me the impression that fate is mocking me!

**Asia:** "Oh! I was already jealous whenever Koneko-chan sits on Issei-san's lap! But now she's even dancing for him! And she really does look cute with those cat ears and tail! ...B...But I can dance really good too! And I also wanna be able to sit on Issei-san's lap too! It's not fair if it's just Koneko-chan who gets to!"

And the words to raise my jealous just keep coming! To hear Asia-san say she can dance good for him and wants to sit on his lap too is infuriating! Why doesn't Kaichou or any girl from the student council want to do these things for me?!

**Xenovia: **"I would also like to be able sit on Ise's lap. In fact, if we're talking about sitting his lap and dancing for him, maybe a lap dance is the way to go. Kiryuu did say that's one of the best ways to please a man."

...First I keep hearing girl after girl wanting to both dance for Hyoudou and sit on his lap! And now I here Xenovia-san say she wants to both at the same time?! In her case after seeing dance and seeing the butt she's sit with, that makes it hit even harder!

**Iphis: **"Lap dances? I must say the people of today have a lot of interesting ways to arouse someone with a dance! Not that I'm only figuring this out now, as you girls have strongly showed me that! As for you, little cat, while you're making quite the use of your lower body, you still haven't done anything with your upper body! If you think you can just do that until I have enough of your aura, you're wrong! I'll just stop taking it in until you do!"

That's right, 1 of the reasons she wanted Koneko-chan to dance next was because she wanted her nipples to slip out! Now that I think about it, when it comes to her upper body, the only things she done put her hands together and bend it over slowly. She must've been trying to avoid that up until now. But after what Iphis threatened to do, she'll have to! Just looking at her face I can tell she doesn't want to. But she has no choice but to listen! But does that mean I'll see them?! I should look away, but she wants to humiliate Koneko-chan and collect my aura! So I can't look away! Even if they slip out, I must look!

**Vritra's thoughts: (He's so far gone he's forgotten about wanting to see his masters nipples first. He's still making excuses for why he's still looking, but she's not a reason anymore. If she doesn't come after him because she wants him, at least it looks like he'll be able to think about more then just her when it comes to women.)**

She's spinning again, only this time she started to build up speed as she did it! When she stopped she just threw her upper body forward! I had no doubt that I'd see nipples for the first time at that moment! Sadly...but more luckily they didn't slip out! Although what I expected didn't happen, what I didn't expect did! That being that her little breasts bounced a bit! But what was even more shocking then that was that her top looked tighter! That that last thing you'd think given her size! But even as she rotates her upper and lower body back and forth from each other, even as they bounce the top looks too tight! She even slowly turns around as she rotates, but from all angles it looked too tight! Her crotch cover looks the same, as does her lining! So it can't be that she's getting bigger, am I losing it! Now as I see that adorable butt again as she rotates it, and then switches to shaking it! But the best part was what she's doing with her tail! She stroking her own cheeks with it! And it only got better as she turned around and got on her knees and hands! She then starts crawling this way while still shaking her body! And I can still see her butt back there! As for her tail, she's now using it to rub her breasts as she gets closer! Now she lays down and slowly rolls over! I'm now seeing her bits upside down on the floor! But not just to the right, she curves a bit and ends up turning herself around! Now I'm seeing it all as she legs face us! Speaking of her legs, she spreads them and lets us have another view of her crotch lining and camel toe! She even lifts her upper body which changes the view down there! And as I look at those adorable breasts again, the top is tight on them again! But I didn't question it as I was too busy seeing her fondle and bounce her breasts like that!

It's already amazing to see those fully grabbable breasts! But to see them not have enough space in that top made for a whole new type pleasure! Let alone when she gropes herself! But that leaves the question of how she's making it tighter when she has nothing back there to grab her top with! No wait! Now that I think about it, her tails back there right now! That makes me like it more! Thus far I've seen girls use their hands to play with their breasts! I've seen feet get used for that! But that tail allows Koneko-chan to arousing things none of the other girls could do! The fact she's the only one who has it that makes this very special! Not to mention just seeing it makes me wanna grab it! Let alone when it's grabbing things!

**Rossweisse: **"This is just plain evil! Not just because it's almost plain skin, but the skin of a little girl! What has the world come to when everyone here can just except that?! I mean at this very moment we have at least 3 people hoping her undeveloped chest will slip out and be seen!"

Rossweisse-san never changes. You'd think she'd realize that saying those things out loud isn't exactly helping the girls get through this. That aside, she said 3 people want them to slip out. Obviously there's Iphis who's asking for it. There's no way she's not counting Hyoudou. As for the third...after her speech, it must be Ainippe. At least I think she means her and not me. But she also said at least 3 people. Does that mean she's considering me too?! ...I guess I haven't given her any reason to think otherwise! But even I'd like seeing them, it's not like I want it to happen!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! If hoping for it means it's evil, then I think I can play the decent woman! How about we see her shake those tiny breasts with her tail up front?! I'd like to see both at once!"

With her tail up front? ...She doesn't mean...she wants to leave them vulnerable! If her tail's not back there, she won't be able to keep her top it tight and keep her nipples from slipping out! Does that mean...I'm about to see nipples for the first time?!

**Rias: **"Oh, come on already! Isn't it enough that we all dance this close to nothing for you?! But now you have to try and force Koneko-chan to expose herself?! Isn't it enough that you tease and even mock us as we're forced to humiliate ourselves?!"

Sounds like Rias-senpai isn't happy to hear that. I can't blame her, what Iphis is making Koneko-chan do is just pure evil! And she's even forcing me to enjoy such a wonderful and awful thing!

**Iphis: **"Would you prefer I have her expose herself via the bottom like you did for Unas?! Either way is fine, but I want one of them! After having to go through a girl who enjoyed doing this twice, the girls who follow need to be humiliated as much a possible!"

So it was just Koneko-chan's misfortune to dance after Himejima-senpai and Xenovia-san. She said there's no way we could possible understand what the life that lead her to be like this was like. And I personally don't even want to understand how she could be like this! She's not just forcing humiliation on the girls, she's forcing me to enjoy it! Curse you for forcing such vile pleasure on me! But even as her face gets redder, I keep watching Koneko-chan dance because of this!

She's shaking her hips faster and faster! At the same time she thrusts her upper body forward! And as it's being poked forward, she swings her little breasts around! From the looks of it she's still holding them back with her tail, only more so you really see them being pressed in and out! But that ends when she brought her tail to the front to stroke her breasts again! But she didn't just stroke them, she slipped her tail into the top! She rubbing it even over her nipples in there. She's lucky the covers ended up back on them! And she didn't stop there, as she even squeezed her breasts with her tail! But the most shocking she did with it was lift her top up! Every cell in my brain was thinking little nipples at that moment! Un...fortunately she covered them with her tail! Even thought they're covered, seeing her cover them with her tail was still mind blowing! Even more when she bounces them up and down with it too!

She did this for a bit before fixing her top, and now she's crawling on the floor again! Except now she's crawling the other way! Once again I see that arousingly cute butt! And like butts before it, I see it sway from her movements! Unlike those before it, I'm seeing that via her crawling! Another thing that was different was seeing her rub her cheeks as she did it! Rub it with her tail! And it got even better when she started crawling backwards! Now I can see it all as she gets closer! But there's something different, she's rubbing her butt from inside the bottom! She slipped it in down there this time! Seeing it happen from the inside while the bottom was being pushed out was beyond amazing! And that tail went beyond that when it went both beyond and between legs! She even turned over and sat down as her tail was sticking out of the little cover at the front! She didn't even keep legs anywhere near together as she did that! While at the same time she grabs her tail and rubs it up and down against her unspoken area! This is more erotic then anything I've ever imagined! And it only got better as she held her hand like a cat paw and said-

**Koneko: **"Nyan!"

...If I could have a nose bleed, I'd definitely be out cold right now. Every time I see a new girl dance my body feels like it should be suffering for what it's getting! It's a weird feeling, but a welcomed one! And seeing a cat girl do all these things makes me develop a cat fetish! I wonder what it'd be like to see Kaichou dressed up as a cat! Maybe I could talk Leviathan-sama into making the student council dress up like that! If not, I can a least imagine them all doing what I'm seeing and am going to see!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! This is a speechless display you've shown us, Nekomata! As I thought, a cat like you and an Egyptian tradition like this mix well! You didn't show us those little nipples of yours, but I believe this will do! We can see them some other time!

Over again?! Why does she keep teasing us like that?! She even mentioned her nipples slipping out which made it worst! Oh well, there's still the idea of getting the student council to dress up like cats later! ...Then again, that's not likely going to happen. I think I went too far thinking up something like that. And speaking of cats, Koneko-chan's still in her cat form as she covers herself! The cuteness is priceless! She keeps it up as she walks back into the group, but she stops at Hyoudou and grabs his sleeve.

**Koneko: **"Did I look good? Nyan."

NO! NOT AGAIN! Even Koneko-chan asked Hyoudou for his opinion?! So far not 1 girl from ORC who's danced besides Rias-senpai hasn't asked him! Expect she danced for the second time and got into an argument with Himejima-senpai over who he likes more!

**Issei: **"Y...Yo...You looked great! You looked very cute dancing as you did! You still look cute! That little outfit really suits you!"

Even worst was him getting to give his opinion each time! And unlike Himejima-senpai and Xenovia-san, Koneko-chan shows a cute and shy expression after her said that!

**Koneko: **"Perverted-senpai. You're the worst."

HA! SHE REPLIED WITH A HATEFUL COMMENT! ...Yet she didn't sound mad, and she was smiling before she walked away. NO! SHE WAS BEING SHY, BUT LIKED IT?! That's even worst! Especially since I just got my hopes up!

**Iphis:** "Despite the vast differences between all of you when it comes to the mind, you all have a natural talent when it comes to using your bodies to please me! Heh, heh, heh! Just shows that you were born to dance in those breath taking outfits! I've collected quite a bit of aura from this! Soon I will be able to at last fulfill my dream! That being said, it's time for the next dance!"

And I'm guessing that girl's going to ask for his opinion too! He even gave his opinion to Rias-senpai because he wanted her to know! And even worst was him giving his opinion to Kaichou! And unlike me, he's not going to be spanked a thousand times or more for that!

**Iphis:** "I've decided the Angel will dance last! The idea of an Angel finishing what a Devil started is most amusing! Not to mention saving a holy person to play with last is quite exciting! Especially given the aura you've been giving off since the beginning! It's been good not only for how embarrassed you've been, but your fear of when it's your turn!"

So Shidou-san's last? I guess being the only Angel here, she does stands out. So it's not really a surprise that Iphis would wanna make her last. But if not her, then the next one is-

**Asia: **"So...I'm next?!"

ASIA-SAN'S NEXT! She's not only beautiful, she's the most innocent one here! Even more so then Shidou-san! Even her wanting to dance for Hyoudou can't make me think otherwise! I can't imagine what it'll be like if she dances for us next!

**Issei:** "NO! Absolutely not! I was willing to let you put the other girls through that, but there's no way you're forcing Asia of all people to preform for you! I swear if you make her do it, I won't even look! Then you won't even be able to get the aura you need from me!"

I couldn't believe what I heard! Hyoudou actually objected to a pretty girl belly dancing! He even went as far as to say she can't even thought the other girls did! Hyoudou always had been overly protective of Asia-san. I still remember when the first time we met and he threatened me for holding hands with her.

**Iphis:** "Oh my, the aura from you definitely suggests you're serious. And what you said is true, even with the other Dragon, your aura is essential for the birth of the Submission Dragon. But what you fail to remember is that things will only get worst for her if she doesn't! As I said to the 2 kings earlier, you either let me take their aura or I take their bodies! If you prefer me to rape her instead, by all means, let me fulfill your desires!"

**Xenovia: **"If you try to get near her, I'll cut your head off!"

**Iphis:** "You will try and fail just like Leviathan and the maid did! None of you have the power to stop me! And many of you can't even move your bodies unless I allow it! Like it or not, you're all at my mercy! So either the blond girl shows me what her body can do with a dance, or she does it with love filled contact! And the rest of you will meet the same fate!"

**Issei: **"You bitch! I'll-

**Asia: **"I'll dance for you!"

We all looked Asia-san as we shocked by her words! She did the same thing Kaichou did when Rias-senpai stood up for her!

**Asia: **"If there's no other way, I'll do it. I don't want anyone here to suffer because I'm being a coward again!"

**Issei: **"Again? Asia, what are you talking about?"

**Asia: **"Back when Issei-san was possessed by the evil spirit, Buchou put on that outfit and danced for him to free you! I felt so bad leaving her do something like that! I thought maybe I should've offered to do it myself to save her the trouble! It was the least I could do after what she did for me. But...But I was too afraid to do it back then, and instead all I did was pray for her! While she was doing so much to save Issei-san, I just stood there and watched! And because of that, the evil spirit said and did things to her that shouldn't have happened!"

**Rias: **"Asia..."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. So Asia-san's not doing this just because she doesn't want to cause anyone trouble, or because she's afraid of Iphis. She actually blames herself for not dancing in Rias-senpai's place last time. This only proves I was right about how innocent she is! But she's blaming herself too much. I'm sure Rias-senpai would've suffered even more if she had been the one to dance last time. I know Kaichou would choose dance instead of letting any of the girl dance if we had been there instead.

**Asia: **"Even tonight when Buchou started dancing again, I just stood here and excepted it! Even when Sona-Kaichou started to dance, I didn't volunteer to do it myself, even though I didn't know I'd have to do myself! That's why I have to do it now! Even if I can pray to God again, I'll never live any of that down if I just let everyone else do it!"

Asia-san really sounds depressed about it. She's even crying. The ORC is really lucky to have such a sweet girl as a member! I wish someone like that was apart of the student council! And while I shed tears of joy and jealously, Xenovia-san does the formal as well as she takes hold of Asia-san's hands.

**Xenovia:** "Sniff! You really are the kindest person I know, Asia! I know you don't hate me for it, but I'm still sorry I said all those things when we first met!"

**Irina: **"Sniff! Same here! As I was watching this I could only think how can the girls be doing these things while fearing I'd have to do it myself! But Asia actually realized just what the girls are doing for everyone and wants to do it to help them! I feel ashamed to call myself an Angel!"

**Xenovia:** "Yeah, you really are a Self-Proclaiming Angel."

**Irina: **"Shut up, Xenovia!"

The others from the church all become moves by what she said. Even Shidou-san who was against everything that's happened thus far has come to appreciate it all. It's hard to believe Asia-san's not the Angel of the group!

**Iphis: **"Glad to see you're so dedicated to going next. But while there are many woman through out time who'd shed tears of joy hearing this, I'm not one of them. I might shed them once you take off those unwanted clothes and get dancing thought! I can't promise that, but I can promise I'll enjoy it and your humiliation! So lets move things along now, shall we?!"

As horrible as her words are, I still can't stop thinking of Asia-san after what she said! She's going to all this trouble to save everyone and was carrying guilt for much longer then we've been here! I see why Hyoudou didn't want her to dance, who could treat someone like her like that?! But if she's brave enough to go through with this, then I need to be brave enough to watch! For her and all the girls sake, I must enjoy everything that's enjoyable about her! No matter how hard it is!

**Vritra's thoughts: (...His severe combination of pleasure, confliction, jealously, and even confidence has made him lose it completely. He's not even thinking about his loyalty to his master anymore. And he actually believes his excuses are the reason he needs to be a pervert. I'm not sure if he's more of a man for thinking about women so easily, or less of one for becoming this insane because of them.)  
**

**(To be continued)**


	13. Breasts Again!: Genshirou Part 3

**(**************I'm Searching for Breasts Again: ********Genshirou's POV Part **3)**

**Note: These are the currently excepted requests for characters in the third story.**

**(Dancers)**

**3 requests: **Yubelluna.

**2 ******requests**: **Grayfia, Yasaka, Kuroka, Serafall, Elsha.

**1 ******request**: **Venelana, Rossweisse, Akeno, Kuisha, Momo, Ravel, and Seekvaria**.**

**(Viewers)**

****1 ******request**: ****Koneko and Sona.

**Part 1**

Asia-san's now in the tent changing for her dance! And thanks to her I have the courage to stare at her and enjoy what she does! She not only has the power to heal wounds, but even my guilt! As I see every sexy movement she makes as she dances, I'll remember that they're all filled with her love for everyone! And since she's been practicing with such motivation, she must have a lot to show! Although it's hard to imagine a girl like her acting erotic, even if the idea is breath taking! If she practised because of what Rias-senpai did, will her dancing be like her?! Or maybe since it's her we're talking about, she'll show off her body while also showing cute and shy expressions! Given that she's been around both Xenovia-san and Kiryuu, that second one seems very possible! Whatever way it's going to be, I'm about to find out as that tent is unzipped again! After that we see sweet Asia-san as a skimpy dancer!

**Issei, ****Genshirou, Iphis, & ****Ainippe: **"Whoa!"

She's even more divine in that outfit then I thought she'd be! As I said, every movement she makes with those bare legs with just the rings is filled with love! Same with those wristbanded arms! They look like they're made to hug you and make you feel loved! And that belly, just looking at it drives my instincts for wanting to protect her mad!

**Vritra's: (Maybe your perverted dreams about your master weren't clear enough about pregnancy. But I'm pretty sure she doesn't qualify.)**

While those are all good, her breasts are even better! They're the closest to Kaichou's size among all the other girls I've seen so far! They're only a bit bigger then hers! So they still have the charm of ones small enough to grip all at once, while at the same time like they're really bounce like the bigger ones! And with that top exposing all on that skin, I can tell they must be really soft and smooth! Her breasts just like her words have everything they need to touch the hearts of men! But since they're hers, I hope they don't slip out and give me greater joy! But of course Asia-san has more then just breasts! I look down at her exposed crotch and see more! As her unspoken area is the only thing I can't directly see, I see all that smooth looking skin from the waist down and all it's crotch lining! Just looking at it all makes imagine watching a trained dancer move down there even as she stand still! And if she has qualities the other girls have when it comes to bust, then I wonder if her expose butt is the same!

The more I look at her the more I realize why Hyoudou didn't want me getting near her! That bastard! He has so many girls, yet he wouldn't even let me hold Asia-san's hand! I mean, now that I know him better we've become friends unlike when we first met. But it's still so hard to except that all the girls from ORC in this outfit dance love him! Hell, they live with him! So many girls with different charm in both mind and body, and they all want to be with him!

**Xenovia: **"Yeah! You look amazing in that outfit, Asia! Just look at Ise's face. His eyes are going up and down across your body faster then any of us girls thus far. And his gaze is even more keen too. Like I said, Ise likes girls for a lot of different reasons. And it looks like you're better when it comes to most of those reasons."

And hearing Xenovia-san saying Hyoudou's given her a good look like it's a good thing isn't helping me! But it looks like Asia-san doesn't like it since she's blushing! Maybe all that talk about dancing for him was just to punish herself for what happened last time, and Xenovia-san just misunderstood! ...At least that's what I thought until I noticed her smiling while she blushed! IT'S KONEKO-CHAN ALL OVER AGAIN! Just like with her, Asia-san's just shy but likes having Hyoudou's attention! And just with her I got my hopes up and caused my jealously to rise even more then it would've if I didn't that mistake!

**Irina: **"I'd normally be saying this is unacceptable, but I agree with you this time. I've always found that when Asia-san takes off her clothes she looks a lot more womanly then you'd think when they're on. It's like God has hidden her beauty for only someone special to see! While that makes it sad that she's doing this, it makes me admirer her more for doing this for everyone!"

Even as she's skimpy clad now, Shidou-san's still being supportive for her. Just goes to show that even an Angel can look up to her when it comes to doing what's right! And what she about the true beauty of Asia-san's body being something only to be by someone special is true, and makes me feel like I'm in Heaven! But knowing that special someone is Hyoudou again makes me feel like I'm in Hell too!

**Ainippe: **"I have to say her clothing deceived me as well! The same thing applied to Lady Sona and young Koneko, but hers more so! Although her body has come far in growth, it still gives off the aura a young girl who has much more to come! To have bodily wonders like that of a sexy woman, while still having the charm of a cute little girl! There are Amazons who would die for such a girl!"

So would I! If only Kaichou was as welcoming as Asia-san! I still love her, but why does she have to so far away?! And while she's mad at me for enjoying her dance so much, Asia-san and the other ORC girls who've danced are happy that Hyoudou is seeing them! And it doesn't look like she's getting jealous that my eyes are on them either! What am I doing differently from Hyoudou?!

**Rias: **"Would you cut it out already, Akeno! Can't we just get through this without you fooling around?!"

I over at Rias-senpai when she said that, and then I saw Himejima-senpai hugging Hyoudou again! Even as Rias-senpai separates them I feel rage with my jealously!

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, aren't you worried what she said is true too? Are you that confident in yourself, or do you want her dance to be over with so you don't have to worry?"

Seeing both of them skimpy clad that close to him is frustrating enough! But hearing Himejima-senpai say that only makes things worst for me! Why is these joy of seeing all these girl torturing me so much?! It feels like I'm absorbing energy through my line just so I can have double the amount I got go back through another!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! The jealously and amazement you all experience are all absolutely delicious! But in the end it's merely a snack, while the dance to come it the feast! Well then, blond Devil, lets see how much you've practiced dancing! With how much aura I'm getting from the Dragons just from them looking, not to mention what I'm getting from you just by being shy and dedicated! Well, I'd say the birth of the Submission Dragon is within sight!"

This woman just can't anything that's creepy, can she?! ...Wait a minute. She didn't just say jealously and amazement the girls are feeling, she said everyone. Is she feeding on my own jealously too! ...I just wanna cry as I think about that! Being this jealous was already bad enough, but for it to be used?! I need Asia-san to heal with her dancing more then ever now! Because of that I now stare intensely as she starts said dance!

Asia-san starts off by rubbing her right along her belly, and her left under her chin! She then keeps her hands there and starts shaking her breasts and hips away from one another! She gets faster shaking them both, causing those breasts to bounce a lot! Not to mention it's making her crotch lining sway wonderfully! Although it doesn't look like anything will slip out, I'm not complaining! Especially as she holds the back of her head and rotates her breasts and hips opposite from each other! I look at that beautiful lining as she lifts her hips up to the right and sticks out her crotch as she moves to left before bringing them back down, over and over again! After she suddenly stops the rotating, she grabs her hips and her breasts bounce back and forth wildly! I was sure that the time for slipping was then...but...it wasn't! But they don't stop bouncing as she keeps shaking them while holding her hips! In fact, she keeps shaking them more all the way to the point where she needs to shake down below! I can't count the number of angles I can see that crotch lining, and she even turns to the point where I can see her butt from left and right! And all this is showing me just how bouncy her breasts are!

As the shaking continues, we now see her move around all the way to her backside! Her welcoming butt is within full view now! Now while holding her hands up, she starts really shake her butt while shaking her upper body even more in the opposite direction! And with her arms up, I can easily see her side oppai bounce left and right! That mixed with the beautiful swaying of her cheeks is paradise! And now that paradise is walking away while still shaking! She even turns around as she walks away and starts walking backwards while shaking it! Not only I do I see what that crotch lining looks like as she walks, I'm now seeing her breasts bounce wildly at the front! All before she jumps forwards and lands while kneeling on her right leg! With her other leg up I really see that crotch and I get see her breasts bounce even more then before!

This is too much! Even after hearing she was practising, what I'm seeing doesn't fit how I pictured her dancing at all! She's dancing differently from Rias-senpai and she's not acting innocent in the least! In fact, she looks more like a belly dancer then anyone who's danced yet! Asia-san really is outstanding!

**Xenovia: **"Yeah! Show us what you've got, Asia! You're a sexy girl if there ever was one! And I can tell by how you're looking at her that you must be wondering where she learned to dance like that, aren't you, Ise? Asia's been studying all kinds of ways woman have belly danced while practising to do it herself! She was really dedicated to it. When I was learning I wasn't very good at the more elegant parts of the dance, and was limited to focusing on the arousing bits. But she managed to get it all right!"

She actually went as far studying the experts in order to be prepared after what happened with Unas?! So that's why her dancing seems so much like the real thing! Asia-san really is a dedicated girl! And she's done a great job when it came to accomplishing it all! And everything Xenovia-san said about her is definitely right! She's one of the sexiest girls I've ever seen!

**Rias: **"To think after that night, Asia was putting the work to develop as a dancer this much. While I feel proud that she took our work seriously, I feel so guilty that she went this far because of me. But I'm also left wondering how I never found out that she was practising to dance like this."

So even Rias-senpai didn't know? I guess Xenovia-san was the only one. Although that would explain what I'm seeing!

**Grayfia:** "You're not even aware of what your peerage is doing because of your indecent actions, Rias-sama? It would seem that the longer time passes here that I learn more about your flaws as a king and as high-class Devil."

Grayfia-san's scolding Rias-senpai even that? Does she really expects her to know everything her servants do in their free time? Even Kaichou's not that strict. Well regardless of that, if Asia-san practising in secret is what's allowing her to do this, then I'm happy it was a secret until now!

Facing away from us, she kneels down and bends over while turning her upper body left! Naturally this means I can see her skimpy butt reach up, and I can even see her camel toe! But that left turn of hers, along with the fact she lifted her left arm allows me to see her breasts hanging upside down! And now like I thought, she's making a cute expression while her face is touching the floor! Then with the arm she lifted, she was now rubbing her butt! She even changed her cute face to a sexy one when she did! I then see her put her right hand between her legs to rub it too! Or rather she starts to shake her butt left and right to rub it against her right hand! And now she's rotating it as she rubs it against said hand! She was rotating it fast at first, but then she did it slowly while raising her other hand! Now every time her butt points up she spanks herself with it! She rotate it against one hand, only to have it spanked by the other!

Now Asia-san bends over more and pushes her breasts against the floor! Then she starts rubbing them back and forth on it! And now she's turning around while still rubbing them against the floor! Once she turn all the way around, she lays down flat while doing a splits! Now I can see that lovely butt of hers from an upward angle! Those cheeks even look different with her legs spread! And they stay spread as she lifts herself up! That lets me see her breasts go from pressed to hanging down there! And as they rise I then see her crotch as she does a splits! The lining is especially shown off as she then lays on her back while still doing a splits! Before she brings them and curls up! Now I have a direct view of her really tightened butt! And I see said butt rubbed against the floor as she stays curled up and uses her arms to move herself left and right! She did this for a bit before pulling away from and pushing herself towards us! And her again we see her cheeks rubbed as new way! Then after uncurling she spreads her legs and starts rotating herself on the floor with them! Thus I see her cheeks rubbing against floor from multiple angles! And see her crotch lining shift as her legs go in and out from multiple angles too!

Never, not in a million year could I have foreseen Asia-san being so sexy as she dances! I know Xenovia-san said she practised this for Rias-senpai, but to go this far! Just who did she think she'd end up dancing for?! ...As wondered that I remembered! Xenovia-san also said she was practising for Hyoudou! Every erotic and cute she's done as she dances has been for him! Not just as she practised, but even now it's all for him, I just know it! She's a Devil girl who can reach the heart of even an Angel, and she wants to do these things for him too?! While I'm not even being noticed I bet!

**Rossweisse: **"Crying! For Asia of all people to be doing such degrading things in front of so many people! And while she does so, there are several people in the room who think this is okay and are enjoying it! Just what has the world come to?!"

Last time Rossweisse-san stalked about people enjoying this, I thought she was including me. I was upset about that, but now I realize she probably isn't noticing me either! Hell, she was probably thinking about Himejima-senpai or Xenovia-san over me! Which is somehow worst!

**Koneko: **"It's come down to her living in Issei-senpai's house. This is to be expected."

And now Koneko-chan not only brings up the fact Hyoudou's responsible for this, but makes it worst by reminding me that Asia-san's living with him too!

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, I think Asia's learned from all of us. She's come a long way from the innocent nun she was when we first met her. She's truly learned what it means to be a Devil woman and has embraced it. I'm happy for her, but I'm also afraid of what she might become."

And saying she's only going keep growing like this isn't making any easier to not be jealous!

**Xenovia: **"Yeah, I didn't really think about it until now. But Asia's one to look out for as well when it comes to making babies with Ise. Maybe we could end up doing it together. We're friends after all."

**Irina: **"Xenovia! I've come to somewhat except that you and the other ORC girls have formed a harem with Issei-kun. But at the very least do baby making one at a time! It's not health to be doing it so many times at once, and a number of girls just sitting there watching as they wait for their turn is just wrong!"

...Making babies?! Harem?! ...THAT'S IT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! If this Iphis is literally getting something out of me suffering here, then I'm definitely going to enjoy everything I'm seeing to the max! I'm going to make sure to keep a keen eye on Asia-san as she dances! Hyoudou got to enjoy Kaichou and Fukukaichou, and gets to enjoy the other girls all the time while I don't get enjoy them! He even got to say something about Kaichou! So at least I deserve to enjoy the girls from his club dancing near naked!

**Vritra's thoughts: (So you want the second in command of your group to be your woman now too? ...Still not sure if this insanity is making you more of less of a man. But if you want more then 1 woman now, all the power to you, partner. Given that my power allows you to create more then 1 line at a time, you're more equipped for getting a hold of more then 1 at a time then the Red Dragon.)**

As she stands up, she gropes herself and then rotates her breasts in a different direction! After that she lets go and points her fingers close to the sides of her breasts and pokes them as they bounce between them! Then she turned around, spread her legs, and bended over to touch the floor! And now I see her butt pointing up again, and get to see her camel toe and crotch lining down there really well again! But her spreading her legs didn't just do it for her crotch, I can see her breasts hanging down there because of it! She even rotates them while they hang! And at the same time she rubs and squeezes her butt! But even better then that, she slipped her hands into the bottom! And 1 of those hers slides down to her unspoken area! So even Asia-san's willing to masturbate for this! She did this for a bit before she stopped and rotating her breasts, and then reached behind and through her legs to grope them as she spreads her legs more!

Her pervertedness was out matched only by her kindness, for now! And for now she stands up straight and faces us! As I make mental notes of every inch of Asia-san's beauty, I see her crotch glowing green. I look at her hands and see it's her Twilight Healing. That much I understood, but what I didn't was why she was using on herself down there. Has the dancing gotten to her so much she needs healing?! As I worry about that she starts using 1 hand to heal herself while the other put behind her. At the same time I was focused on the green light down below, and because of that I noticed something! I must imagining it! I see Asia-san's skimpy bottom falling to her feet! I can't believe it! Just like Xenovia-san was earlier, she's bottomless! And just like her, she's not covering up, while facing us! I though that this meant I saw IT...but when I snapped out of it I realized that green light is still down there and is too bright for me to see anything! But then she starts to slowly turn around, so I thought I would see her bare butt then! ...But the hand behind her was also shining light back there. But it's unbelievably exciting to see Asia-san with her bottom at her feet! And knowing that the most wonderful thing ever is hiding in that literally sacred light only adds to that! Even more so when said light dims a bit as she stops stop shake her fully nude hips! Even though I can't see her unspoken area, I can just make out her crotch lining!

It's absurd how careless the girls are! After Himejima-senpai went topless, every girl who followed took something off somewhat during their dance! Even Fukukaichou lifted her top, which is in no way related to her character! Xenovia-san went bottomless and didn't hide her butt from those of us watching her, and kept it exposed even as she put her bottom back on! Even Koneko-chan of all people used her tail to lift her top as she covered her breasts with it! And now even sweet Asia-san has gone bottomless with nothing but light as her cover! And that light's getting dimmer as she shakes it down there! 1 mistake could end up revealing everything! Could hers possibly end up being the first one I see?!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! Just about everyone here thinks of you as a sweet and innocent girl. Yet here you are displaying you body in a very tempting way for all to see! Just goes to show that all my fellow woman are born sluts meant to perform! That aside, you're done now. Lets move onto the last dance!"

YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! Every time they get naked somewhere, mere moments later she ends up telling them they're done! With all the threats she's made about making them naked herself, why would she stop at such a wonder part?! It's because she wants to gather aura filled with my suffering like I thought earlier, isn't it?!

Looking back at Asia-san, she picks up her bottom before putting the light out! Although I didn't get to see her unspoken area, suddenly seeing her crotch barely covered after the light went out was something special! Especially since she's fixing it down! Not to mention the red face she had as she walked away was really cute! I'm still sorry you had to go through that, Asia-san, but your dancing light up my life in more ways then 1!

**Iphis: **"I must say that the aura I collected from her was definitely the most unique thus far. While the Red Dragon was excited as to be expected, he was also most shocked to see what he saw here. Not to mention the guilt he felt from enjoying it while unable to stop it as if he had no freewill made for quite the catch!"

...But knowing everything I saw belongs to Hyoudou makes my life feel too dark even for a Devil! As I look at Asia-san she's still blushing, but she also looks like she doesn't understand what Iphis meant! Damn you, Hyoudou! You have an Angel amongst Devils who will dance like that for you, and she doesn't even know how much of a pervert you are when it comes to her!

Vritra: **Do you really have the right to complain about the Red Dragon being a pervert? At least this time he felt guilty about it. And unlike the guilt you felt earlier, it was guilt Iphis found worth being mentioned.****  
**

I'm not that much of a pervert. You definitely can't compare me to Hyoudou. The fact he felt guilt to the point of it being worth mentioning and still enjoyed what he saw proves that. And I'm sure the only reason she hasn't mention any I guilt I've felt is because she's paying that much attention to me. ...Now even I'm considering myself not worth being noticed! How low can I go?!

**Xenovia: **"Wow, Asia! Just wow! You were absolutely amazing there! All that practise really payed off in the end. You even improvised and used your Twilight Healing in your dance. First Tsubaki-senpai with her Mirror Alice, then Koneko with her tail, now you. I'm really jealous that I didn't have anything to use like that myself. But I'm even more impressed that you used it on the spot. During practice you just dropped the bottom without hiding anything."

Did Xenovia-san just say what I think she said?! Asia-san practised that last part without hiding her privates in the light?! She's not just ready to dance practically naked for him, but ready to become fully so for him as well?! ...I'm going to lose my mind to jealously!

**Irina: **"I have to admit you did well, Asia-san. I really would've liked it if you didn't do such things at all! But in these circumstances along with the fact you did it for everyone, I have to give credit where it's due."

Even as Shidou-san says she did it for everyone I still can't shake the thought that I'm not included! And a literal Angel like her saying Asia-san did well makes it worst that I know she is so for Hyoudou's sake!

**Ainippe: **"Indeed! She may not of had the heart of a sex driven woman, but her heart was put into this without question! And I must say the body that holds said heart was a sight for the sorest of eyes!"

As lovely as her words are, I just can't shake this jealously after thinking I was ignored all on my own! So all those words are just causing damage by using said jealously!

**Iphis: **"Glad to know even you agree with how amazing she was, Angel! Now let's see if she's the sexiest holder of light in that outfit!"

Which begs the question, will I survive 1 last dance?!

**Irina: **"...It's...It's my turn now, isn't it?!"

Shidou-san's next to dance! First we had Asia-san who was figuratively an Angel, now we have her who's literally one! Is she going to dance for Hyoudou's attention too?! Xenovia-san did say she wanted to be with him earlier, and she got embarrassed by that! ...But it could be she was just embarrassed by her saying that. Yeah, there's no way an Angel would want to do such perverted thing for him! That means I'll finally be able to see an ORC girl who doesn't want him dance!

**Xenovia: **"Yeah! Show everyone that you can shine in more ways then 1, Irina. After all, you spent time practising this kind of dancing with me and Asia too."

...And for the third time tonight, I assumed Hyoudou's attention wasn't wanted, and it backfired on me! So even Shidou-san, a GOD DAMN ANGEL practised dancing for Hyoudou?!

**Irina: **"Dammit Xenovia! First you tell everyone that about Asia-san, now me?! Why would you ever tell anyone such things?! For everyone to think that way about me, Michael-sama's Ace!"

**Xenovia: **"If they see the way you can dance, which they're going to, what exactly do you expect them to think if I didn't say that? Besides, you were the one saying you didn't know how to say sorry to Ise. When I suggested you practise with us as a way to make up with him, you said you deserve to be punished like that."

YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! She wants to say she's sorry?! Is Hyoudou currently living the fantasy I had for Kaichou earlier?!

**Issei:** "Saying sorry to me?"

**Irina: **"I...I said a lot of things I shouldn't have back when we first met after so many years! I treated you as someone who deserved punishment for becoming a Devil! I didn't even know how you became one! I did when Asia-san told me that you were killed! You didn't even have a choice at the time, not that it matters why anymore! And even worst, when me and Xenovia were treating Asia poorly and you stood up for her, I just treated you like a villain! Even when we fought I just swung my sword without even thinking you were right in the least! Despite all that you came and saved us from starving to death, only to hear that I didn't trust you when you wanted to work together! Xenovia who didn't even know you trusted you before me and had to remind me that you were my childhood friend! And yet even after all that, you saved my life after I was injured and I didn't even thank you or say I was sorry!"

...No. This isn't my fantasy. It's even better, or this case worst! He hasn't convinced an Angel to punish herself to say sorry, she's come here with it being her idea to do so!

**Xenovia: **"She came to me one day saying how much she regretted all that. She then asked me if I thought you would forgive her. I said yes, it's Ise after all. But I also said if she really regretted what she said and did, she wouldn't take the easy way out and just except she was forgiven. So since me and Asia were practising dancing at the time, I told her to join if she really felt guilty."

So she didn't just practised dancing to forgiven without Hyoudou asking for it, but she did so knowing she didn't have to for him to forgive her?! She...an Angel...is going this far for him?!

**Asia: **"The 3 of us also decided to dance for Issei-san together. But Irina-san kept saying she wasn't ready yet. That's why we haven't done it until now."

**Irina: **"Th...That's because it's embarrassing to do such a thing! I needed time to prepare myself! For an Angel to do perverted things isn't easy!"

**Xenovia: **"It's just a dance, it's not like the 2 of you would be making love. Besides, you've already done something perverted for him before. Remember when we both dressed up as nurses for him when he was sick?"

**Irina: **"That was something else all together!"

She...She dressed up as a nurse for him when he was sick?! The number of boys who fantasize about that happening to them isn't small! And had it actually happen to him with an Angel! More then that, he's also going to have 1 belly dance for his sake?!

**Iphis: **"Once again, you're talk of emotions and responsibility is amusing. But you wanna know what's more amusing? An Angel following after 7 Devil's examples and dancing for me! And what's not amusing is me having to wait anymore! So get in there and take off those clothes before I rip them off!"

As Iphis demands she dance now, I feel myself myself become overwhelmed with jealously! Although I know I'm going to be happy to see Shidou-san dance so skimpy clad, I might just die having to see another girl dancing like that for Hyoudou only! Let alone when she's an Angel! Unable to bare it any longer, I walk over to Hyoudou and wrap my arm around his neck!

**Genshirou: **"I won't deny it anymore, I've enjoyed what I've seen thus far! I can't tell you how happy I am to have seen Kaichou dance in that skimpy outfit and continue getting to see her in it! Let alone seeing all these girls! But I can't help but notice that unlike Kaichou for me, all the ORC girls who've danced have had you in their sights as they did! Rias-senpai didn't say or do anything to give that impression, but I still feel she was happy to do it for you at least!"

**Vritra's thoughts: (He just admitted he was denying it before, and is now enjoying it. His insanity aside, he's proven to be a man in someways.)**

**Issei: **"I think you're getting the wrong idea. Buchou after doing it before really didn't wanna do it again. Asia and now Irina are only doing it because they feel it's their responsibility. Koneko-chan probably didn't wanna do it even more then Buchou, and she didn't like what I said about her."

**Genshirou: **"You're a bad liar, Hyoudou! And even if that was all true, Himejima-senpai and Xenovia-san were definitely happy to dance in front of YOU! Crying! I'm happier then Heaven could make me getting to see Kaichou and all the girls dance and walk around in such little clothing! But that joy makes knowing I'm just an extra complete Hell! Iphis even said I was just a bonus while you're the one who was needed! That I could handle, but knowing it's the same when it comes to girls in general! Crying! You really are the worst!"

As I hold his neck crying, it's taking all my will power not add force to my grip on it! Then again, if I did break his neck all the girls would gather around him out of concern! He'd then be saved by Asia-san as all these skimpy clad girls are around him as he gets up! So even breaking his neck is impossible without increasing my jealously! Why is fate so cruel?! ...Well at this point I don't think I can get more jealous! So I'm going to get what joy I can out of seeing Shidou-san dance next!

**Part 2**

Inside the changing tent is our last dancer! This skimpy clad Heaven is going to end with an Angel dancing! 1 of many reasons it was good to Iphis saved her for last! That aside, how exactly is an Angel going to dance sexy?! Since she was practising with Asia-san and Xenovia-san, maybe she'll be like 1 of them! Then again, I though the same thing about Asia-san earlier, and we all know that was wrong! Although they both had getting bottomless in common! Does that mean she'll be the sixth dancer to take something off tonight?! I don't know, but I do know I see and hear the tent being unzipped! And so we have our first Angel dancer in a skimpy outfit stand before us!

**Issei, ****Genshirou, Iphis, & ****Ainippe: **"Whoa!"

I heard it was the Fallen Angels who were naturally seductive, and had bodies to go with it! But Shidou-san has such a body, she just has an innocent personality and look instead! Which seem to work together as well those beautiful bare legs of hers! Same with those bare arms that I immediately imagined welcoming me like the Angel she is! And naturally the center of these 2 Heavens is a Heaven known as her belly! But the real Heavens are the ones that are hidden, even if barely! She has quite a large pare of breasts if I do say so myself! Like her wings, they have shining whiteness to them! Whiteness that is completely exposed as only her nipples are hidden from my sight! At this point I know there's no hope for them slipping out, but maybe she'll slip it off! Unless like her fellow church members she decides to slip off the bottom! Which I'm looking at right now! And I must say for a being from up above, she looks nice down there! That tiny little cover held up only tiny strings just like those above cover only what is pink, and shows all that is white! Hell, that cover is far more Heavenly then any halo! And as I imagine that crotch lining moving about, I see something far more majestic then her wing! I bet those butt cheek back there are no different either!

She's last dancer before it's all over, so I'm going to enjoy all that there is to see! Which is very easy as Shidou-san's a very beautiful woman! I can't wait to see how she dances! Just how will I be able to view her crotch lining?! And how are the Angelic breasts going to bounce around?! Besides all that, I still haven't gotten to see her butt yet! But the biggest question of all is will she strip during her dance?!

**Xenovia: **"Well, Ise, what do you think? Do like what Irina is showing you?!"

**Issei: **"Hell yeah I do! I said you grew into quite the bishoujo before, Irina! But my thoughts for that are even stronger then before now that I've seen this! Thank you so much!"

Hyoudou's so god damn lucky! He gets to say what he thinks about all these girls without there being consequences! It's still infuriating to know all I'm seeing is being offered to Hyoudou!I need to hurry up and make Kaichou mine! But until then, and for now, I'm going to enjoy everything he's getting to enjoy! I may be an extra, but that just means I need extra enjoyment!

**Asia: **"You look really good, Irina-san. I hope saying that helps you with this."

**Irina: **"It's alright, Asia-san! What you said earlier inspired me! If you were able to do that much just from letting someone do something alone, then I need to do as much as I can after what I did! I won't be able to call myself an Angel anymore if I can't right this wrong!"

Hearing her say she's motivated by Asia-san to do this only makes it better! And after how she and Xenovia-san danced, I bet I'll have more to thank them for later!

**Rossweisse: **"As sad as it was seeing Asia and Koneko do this, to see Irina of all people except it is the worst! As bad as the things you did and said were, going this far to apologize is just wrong! Especially when you're an Angel and could easily fall doing such things! And despite all those reasons, Issei's no doubt thinking nothing but happy thoughts and doesn't feel sorry for you at all!"

Rossweisse-san's really getting annoying. This is the eighth dance, and she's still losing her mind. Although hearing Hyoudou get all the hate this time helps to ignore the fact she wanted to dance for him! And it does kind of help me with my problem seeing how broken she is. But it's still going to get annoying if she keeps this up.

**Ainippe: **"By the Gods! Did your family raise you in a way that would make sure you never got a lover?! Because the annoyance that is your ability to speak is keeping even a woman like me away out of rage! And it's not just that it's annoying, you're calling him heartless while you're being heartless!"

**Rossweisse: **"Wh...What?!"

**Ainippe: **"You're telling them they should absolutely hate what they're doing, and are thus saying they should suffer more! Did that ever occur to you?! No! You instead waste your time telling everyone what is wrong with this and don't even notice you're making it worst for them! By Hera herself, you said the Nekomata girl's chest wasn't big enough for the outfit when she was already feeling self conscious about it! And now even as you mention she could fall for doing this, you're saying she shouldn't feel obligated to do so and just feel like doing something humiliating?! I wondered how Valkyrie like you ended up becoming a Devil, but I'm guessing it's because they didn't want you back in your homeland!"

...I find myself at a loss for words! I knew Ainippe was a warrior woman, but nothing about her seemed hostile in the least. But she assaulted Rossweisse-san with words like I've never seen anyone do to anyone before! So her complements were meant to be supportive. She being an Amazon who's culture is different and had a sexual lust for the girls just didn't make them feel dignified when she did it. Between her desire to help and to lust, she must've been annoyed by Rossweisse-san then any of us.

**Rossweisse: **"..."

As Rossweisse-san walks into a corner and crouches down, I feel this depressing aura from her like never before. After all the times she's been told she won't get a boyfriend and that she was making the girls suffer more, I don't think we'll be hearing much from her anymore tonight. That'll make enjoying the dancing much easier! Not just because she won't be complain and make me feel bad, but because her feeling depressed from this is a sigh that I'm doing the right thing here! Since Shidou-san excepting this is the best way to go!

**Iphis: **"Well that was a very entertaining way to break a woman's spirit. You Amazons do have your shining moments I guess. But it's time for these sexy dances to have a shining moment! Now then my naked Angel in wait, grace us with the piece of true Heaven that you've come to show us!"

Words more holy then anything in bible I bet! And I bet her dancing is going to be more holy then action that book says to take! Now lets see if she'll choose to become a naked Angel like Iphis mentioned!

The first thing she does is spin to her left a little while wrapping her arms around her breasts! It's only just started, and I'm already seeing her butt! After she stopped spinning at her front, she let go of her breasts and they bounced to the left more then they should've! I don't even know how she did that! Did she do something with her hands that I didn't notice! Once they stopped bouncing, she spins back the other way while holding the same way again! She did what did before in reverse, except since she did it faster her breasts bounced even more to the right! Over and over she spins back the other way fast then before! But her last turn around was to show us her butt as she bent her upper body back! She even lifted 1 of legs up high as she did it! As I look up there above her head, I now see them bouncing from a downward view! She then uses her 1 leg to spin around to her front, which then allows me to see her crotch lining and camel toe with her other leg lifted up! After standing up straight again, she then quickly bent her upper body forward! Now they're bouncing up and down as they hang, which means they're actually bouncing in and out! Now she starts spinning back and forth like before, but while still bending over! Meaning I can see her hanging breasts bounce back and forth, and see her butt pointed up! I can even see camel toe because of how it is! But I noticed as she was spinning back and forth that she starting to bend her upper body backwards again! Her butt's gotten tighter, and I can see those breasts bouncing from underneath now! But what's new is that I now see her sticking out her crotch as she spins! I see that and her under oppai as she faces us and does a sudden splits! Now those breasts bounce as if they decided if they're suppose to be up or down!

So she is different from Asia-san and Xenovia-san, although it looks like she was inspired by both of them! That raises my hopes for her going bottomless!

**Vritra's thoughts: (He's gone full pervert. It's an improvement as far I'm concerned.)**

**Xenovia: **"You're doing great so far, Irina. But remember everyone else, we each had 2 moments where the dancing got sexier. So don't you just play it safe at this level until you're done. You have to do the same for your aura and your apology!"

**Iphis: **"Of course she can't just wait it out. As I said before, I'll just stop the flow of aura if she holds back! I left her for last after so many Devils so we could learn what it's like to ascend from Hell to Heaven! So she can keep dancing forever if she tries that"

While her dancing forever sounds like Heaven, if I had to decide between that or her dancing getting more erotic, I'd go with the latter!

**Irina: **"Of course I wouldn't hold back! I couldn't call myself an Angel if I left everyone else go that far while I took it easy!"

**Xenovia: **"Yeah, then you could only call yourself a Self-Proclaiming Angel."

**Irina: **"Shut up, Xenovia! I'll show you just what an ANGEL like me can do to bless others!"

Hearing she's motivated to do this is already wonderful on the ears! To hear she's going to bless us as an Angel made me a little hard of hearing with how loud my heart beat was for a moment! And considering we Devil's have super hearing, that's a lot more then just something!

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, I would expect no less. We Fallen Angels did spawn from you Angels after all. Given what we're like, it makes sense that there's a naughty girl behind that mask of innocence."

And here I was thinking about that myself! I guess having to act innocent this much only makes them naughtier when they finally fall! Azazel-sensei did yell out something like that during sports event. It was when Hyoudou striped a bunch of the female Angel and Fallen Angel player during the cavalry battle. Unlike the males from the Fallen Angels and Devils, the male Angels couldn't enjoy it without falling, and struggled not to. Looking back on that, I didn't get to enjoy it either! I was badly damaged during ball-toss game prior to that when it was turned into a dodge-ball game! Even with healing I needed rest after that and didn't get to enjoy bodies of Angel and Fallen Angel women like most of the men did! But I'm making up for that now as I get to see said bodies dancing tonight! 1 of which is still dancing for me!

She's spreading her legs a lot while she's crouching down! And at the same time she also bends down to put her breasts between her legs while holding her arms out! That's when she brought her legs in and squeezed her breasts together with them! If that wasn't good enough, she brings her legs back out and slams them against her over and over again! And each time she brought them in was faster then the last! But she's slow when bringing them out, so I get a moment to how them bounce more each time! Not to mention she didn't time when she pressed her legs, so I see them pressed in a number of ways! It also helps that I get to see what her crotch lining and camel toe look like the whole time! Until she starts squeezing her breasts with her knees while trying to get up! Because of that, it looks like her breasts are stuck and she's trying to pull them out! Now they're being pulled and stretched! This kept going for a second or 2, and then they pop out as she quickly stands up straight! After being forced out of there as she stood up that fast, those Angelic breasts bounce in a beyond Devilish way! I wonder how long they'd bounce at that speed, but she didn't wait and grabbed them to stop them! But she didn't let go after that, and starts groping herself! In fact, the way she's groping herself looks like they were bouncing before she stopped them!

She doesn't stop groping herself and turns around before kneeling down! Then she brings her feet up to her butt cheeks and starts rubbing them with her feet! And she was rubbing them hard enough to see those cheeks move a bit! Not only that, she spreads her legs and bends over while she does it! I can see her head touching the floor through her legs, not to mention her continuing to grope herself! When she stopped she got on her legs while still bending over! Now I see them bounce as they hang between her legs! And since she went from crouching over to bending over, I got to see both her butt and crotch through it all! When they stopped bouncing, she put her breasts between her legs while she bends over standing up, and presses them again! At the same time she rubs her butt! Then after that she brings her hands down to her pressed breasts, and pinches her nipples from outside the top! And not only does she not stop pinching them, she starts bringing her legs in and out against her breasts like before!

My god! She wasn't kidding when she said she'd SHOW us how an Angel can bless others! Asia-san and Xenovia-san did real good job teaching her how to be a bad Angel! Especially when you consider the fact she hasn't become a Fallen Angel doing this! I know Hyoudou can literally talk to breasts, but for girls who live with him to be able to corrupt purity this much?!

****Serafall:** **"To think even an Angel has become someone who can do things like this. Rias-chan and Issei-kun really have a talent for bringing out the lustful nature of those around them! It's no wonder Sona-chan knew how to dance like that!"

I was thinking the exact same thing. What does Hyoudou do to make these innocent looking girls act so naughty?! Wait a minute, is what she said true?! Was Hyoudou's influence the reason Kaichou was able to dance like that?! ...Should I be angry about that or not?

**Sona: **"Onee-sama! Will you please stop saying such things about Rias and I! Hyoudou definitely has something to do with this, but there's no way Rias has been going around making all the girls around her act like this! ...I think. And I most certainly did not become a perverted girl! I was just doing what I had to do at the time!"

Is that so? Of course, how could I have thought that way about Kaichou? She wouldn't...did she say she thinks Rias-senpai isn't responsible? Is Kaichou unsure of herself right now? ...But that would mean she wouldn't even know if she's being corrupted or not! If she's becoming a perverted girl, my chances are much higher!

**Rias: **"What do you mean you think?! You don't actually think I encouraged them to do such things, do you?"

**Sona: **"Of course not! I would never say you did such things without a second though! But...although I'm sure Akeno definitely helped in that regard, it's a little hard to not consider you responsible for some of it. After all, the members of your peerage or even your club for that matter seem abnormally good at this. Not to mention that there's what Akeno mentioned earlier."

That's Kaichou's reason for having doubt? But Rias-senpai not only stood up for her when she was about to be forced to dance, she did the same thing for everyone. In fact, while Kaichou talked back to Iphis first, Rias-senpai was the one who said she could rape them and get nowhere. There's no way she'd be that protective if she made the other girls into perverted dancers. ...But Kaichou should know this, unless she's just that confused! Either that or she's secretly trying to hide the fact she's a pervert by making everyone think Rias-senpai's the pervert, while at the the same time making it sound like she's concerned for her! That settles it! She really is being corrupted! I really do have a chance!

**Vritra's thoughts: (I'm not sure that's how it works, partner. She's likely just too embarrassed to think as she normally does. But I won't say anything and let you have this. The fact you've become this perverted while still being able to this much is an improvement I don't wanna fuck up.)**

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, after tonight it looks like everyone's going to be seeing you in a new way, Buchou. Ufufu, granted they've seen you in many different ways tonight, but you know what I mean."

That we did! Rias-senpai has an amazing body that I was lucky to see! But I was far, FAR more lucky to see Kaichou's! And I have Rias-senpai and Hyoudou to thank for both that and giving me a chance to get to dance for me all the time! But to do that I need to finish enjoying our dancing Angel, which isn't hard to do!

**Vritra's thoughts: (Before you were holding a grudge against him, and now you're thanking him? I don't even think he realizes that.)**

Those legs end up out for another splits again! Following that is more crotch lining and camel toe for the eye to see! And I now see the 2 getting rubbed against the floor! She rubs it harder and harder until she has to bend her upper body forward and back to do it! That also allows me to see her breasts from different view points as they bounce! Not just bounce, she actually bended over enough to have them reach the floor and get rubbed against it! Now I'm seeing both her top and bottom areas get rubbed against the floor hard as does a splits! Then after doing that a lot, she bends her upper body back! So now I see her under oppai and yet another view of her crotch lining! And more views follow as she brings her legs back in to stand up! As much as I like them spread, a view's a view!

Now she's kneeling on 1 leg while using the other to rub her breasts! When she brought that leg down to the floor she brought the other up to rub instead! She starts switching between with leg's kneeling and which one's rubbing her breasts! That's until she decides to bring her breasts down to the floor instead! And now she's rubbing them against the floor while at the same time lifting her butt higher! What's above falls and what's below rises, not very Angel like if I do say so myself! The fact she's also lifting her feet up doesn't help in that regard! Because of that, she's holding herself up with her hands and upper body! It actually looks like she's using her pressed breasts to hold herself up! Breasts that I now see curve as she starts turning herself around! She turns around all the way, and shows us so many different angles of her breasts rubbing against the floor! But once she turned around enough I took notice of her her crotch up above! That means more crotch lining and camel toe given to us by an Angel! And another gift she gives us is the one she gives herself! Because Shidou-san, an Angel brings her left hand around to her back side puts it behind her tiny crotch cover! She's actually masturbating with us watching! Not only that, she lifts her legs up in a splits position and brings them up and down as if flapping wings! And she's still not stopping what she's doing down there!

If someone asked me to think of a thousand different ways Shidou-san could dance, even after all I've seen tonight I never would've thought of her masturbate! I mean, Angels aren't even suppose to make love, yet she's playing with what you use for that! I'm guessing the only reason she's not falling is because she's doing this to save everyone, but it's still hard to believe she's doing this! Of course her wings are flickering between white and back right now, so she must be in danger. But I hope she gets bottomless like the other 2 from the church before she can't take it anymore!

**Iphis: **"Perhaps the blue haired Devil was right, you are a Self-Proclaiming Angel! As when I look at you I see a shining example of being a slut! And if this is simply what all Angel women are capable of, then I was right to take advantage of Venus! As even beings who are suppose to be above mortals are just lustful creatures to exploit! Oh, and it looks like you might fall soon! Don't worry, we can save that for later! For now you're done."

...Or before Iphis becomes the ultimate buzz kill again! She didn't even strip yet! The other 2 from the church, nay everyone from Himejima-senpai to Asia-san took something off in some way or another! I know she said she wants to save her falling for later, but why is that so important?! ...It's because I'm suffering from it, isn't it?!

Vritra: **Well for 1 thing, suffering as seek something out of lust would ******obviously **make for good aura. She's made that clear. Another thing you should think about is that she can tell how you feel based on your aura. So you thinking about her doing this because so you'll suffer certainly didn't help you here, since that means you put the idea literally in her head.**

Telling me the reasons why doesn't help! If she's doing it because she thought of it, then she's a bitch! If she's doing it because I thought of it, then she's a bigger bitch! And either way I need to look away from Shidou-san so she stops getting what she wants from me!

**Irina: **"A..Ar...Are...Are...Are you satisfied, I...Is Issei-kun?! Am I forgiven?!"

...The moment I heard that I looked back at her! I then see a practically naked Shidou-san stand next to Hyoudou while blushing as her wings flicker! She, an Angel, one that's skimpy clad beyond belief is standing right there asking for Hyoudou's forgiveness! Once again I find myself burning with jealously! Jealously that burns me like how the holy powers of the Angel is question burn a Devil!

**Issei: **"Of..Of course! I never hated you for those things to begin with. So the fact you went to all the trouble of doing this for me makes me feel a bit guilty. I'm ever so grateful that you did this for me! And your dance was 1 of the best I've ever seen!"

And now it's beyond that as I see Hyoudou giving her what she wants! ...Even in my head that sounded wrong! And it also makes my jealously towards him worst!

**Xenovia: **"See, I told you Ise would love it! That last part where she was flapping her legs like wings was my idea I don't mind telling you. Well, it was partly Asia's idea too. She suggested we flap our wings to look cute. That's when I had the idea of using our legs to do it so it would be more sexy. In the end me and Asia chose to do something different, but Irina was too embarrassed and stuck to doing that."

And of course Xenovia-san has to come along and talk about she and the girls prepared to dance for him! I thought it would be bad if Hyoudou was the one convincing them to do this, but having a girl do it for him is even worst! ...Wait, did she say Asia-san came up with that?!

**Issei: **"Wait a minute, Asia thought of that?!"

**Asia: **"Well...when we were all cosplaying to make Issei-san happy, I noticed that you were happy when you saw Buchou-san flapping her Devil wings. So I though maybe that could help us."

COSPLAYING FOR HIM?! Just how many things am I going to find out about Hyoudou and his girls before fate is done tormenting me?! For the love god, I just found out Asia-san of all people is coming up with ideas for pleasing him all on her own!

**Grayfia: **"Cosplaying? Correct me if I'm wrong, Rias-sama, but I thought you said you didn't do anything to encourage your servants to do such things."

**Rias: **"No, Grayfia! It's not like that! Everyone was already doing it. I just joined in because I didn't want to be left out."

**Grayfia: **"In other words, you not only were unaware of how your servants were behaving, but you're letting them push you to act the same?"

**Rias: **"..."

Another blow to Rias-senpai's pride by Grayfia-san. But more importantly, she's right! It's just like with Himejima-senpai earlier! Hyoudou has his master fighting with other girls for his attention! So many dreams I have come true for him! And as marvelous as this night has been, the joys I've seen here will always remind me that Hyoudou's living the life I want! ...Damn it all!

**Rias: **"...I...I...Iphis! All of us have danced for you now! So what now?! And can we get dressed again now?!"

...Oh right. I can't believe I forgot why we were doing this in the first place. She was collecting aura based on how we all felt so she could give birth to this Submission Dragon she mentioned before. As for them getting dressed, I sure as hell hope not! I wanna see Kaichou and all these girls dressed like this for as log as I can!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! First off, no! You're staying that way as I long as have control of you! Second off, Yes! The time has come to see if the birth of the Submission Dragon is now!"

**Sona: **"If? That reminds me, during the end of Akeno's dance you said you would only try something new to us if you didn't have enough aura. Didn't you tell us before that you got enough from us? So why would it be a question? Are you unsure and are simply collecting enough for a test? If so I question if your theory about being able to create a Dragon is true. And correct me if I'm wrong, but from what it sounded like earlier you didn't actually get your fill from Akeno and Xenovia. You just couldn't stand to let them keep dancing."

Even during the most humiliating night of her life, Kaichou remains ever observant. I'm no different as I continue to gawk at that basically naked and wonderful body of hers! Nevertheless, she does have a point.

**Iphis: **"How long you danced and how many different ways you did such was an essential aspect of what I needed. To simply have you all humiliate yourselves or desire to be toys for our pleasure and your own alike wasn't enough! If it was just 1 moment of such the aura would be very limited and wouldn't be of use to me. That's what made the dancing perfect for the aura process, that and the fact I loved it! Although how much you needed to dance could change somewhat, ultimately there was an area where it would be enough. How much came down to how you all felt as well as how the Dragons felt about what was happening. This is why I said the aura I got from the Fallen Angel and the blue haired Devil were effective, but didn't stop them sooner, despite my need to! The aura's like food, no matter how good it is you'll starve if you don't have enough."

So there was a reason for her stopping when she did. Although that still leaves the possibility of her doing it for my suffering!

**Iphis: **"As for the question of if I would do something after the dance, that's simple! When a man and a woman come together to make a child, it's no secret that the child gains traits from both its mother and its father. This would include things like aura. Just like how you all felt effected the aura I extracted from you, so does the process of birth effect it. It's actually a natural reaction for the auras of a man and a woman to try to combine into the aura of a new. That's how a Dragon is born! The powers that they were born from for whatever reason at the time matched that of when auras change to make the aura of a newborn."

**Ddraig:** "Is that so? That would explain why we Dragons are able to make new Dragons via normal birth. Our aura is made to be the same as other living beings despite our unnatural birth. That actually answers the question of why no Dragon can just create a new one at will despite how he or she was born."

**Iphis: **"You are correct, Red Dragon!"

So we just learned something about Dragon's that even they didn't know, huh?

**Issei: **"But wait, if you Dragons birth was just a fluke that even you don't have ability to copy, then how can she do it just by getting our aura."

**Ddraig:** "I wonder that myself at first, partner. But now I've figured it out. The answer is to merge and dominate."

**Issei: **"Merge and dominate?"

**Ddraig:** "It's what I did to turn your arm into a Dragon arm. I mixed my aura with the aura in your left arm and then had yours give in until it was no different from my own. It's kind of like if 2 people had a child and the child pretty much took entirely after only 1 of them."

Oh yeah, when I asked Hyoudou how he beat Riser, he did mention how he had his left arm turned into a Dragon arm to temporarily gain new power. He also mentioned he used to have the Dragon aura from it extracted to turn it back to normal every now and then. Until Azazel-sensei gave him this armband to keep it in check.

**Issei: **"You Dragons can do that?"

**Ddraig:** "Well not when I was still free. It became something that was only possible because my host and I became bound by the Boosted Gear. You also had to willingly allow it or I couldn't do it. Which explains why not only absorbing the aura into herself, but needing the girls to willingly do what needed to be done."

**Akeno: **"That's also how I was able to change Issei-kun's arm back. Just like Ddraig said, it's like a child with one side of it's genes being dominate. So your human arm is still in there, it's just too insignificant to show itself in any way. So sucking out the Dragon aura then switches things around until the aura rebuilds."

**Genshirou: **"But if it switches things around, then why doesn't Hyoudou's arm just become the dominate one and stay that way?"

**Ddraig:** "Because his arm didn't naturally become so. The reason my aura takes over is because it's learned to do so when the Dragon arm was made. Since partner's arm became that way with help, it's just acting natural without trying to stay on top. On the other hand even while second best after extraction, my aura has evolved to take over his. That's something even I can't fix, and you can't extract it all out since it eventually becomes small enough to use his arm's aura as a mask. The only reason it doesn't cause any problems for the girls who suck it out is because it's learned to dominate his arms aura. So a powerful enough being can take it in and diminish it to nothing before it can learn."

****Serafall:** **"So if I'm understanding this correctly, you intend mix our Dragon boys aura with the girls aura in a way just like when the aura of 2 parents come together into their child. And at the same time you plan to have the Dragon aura dominate the rest and turn it all into Dragon aura. Am I correct?"

**Iphis: **"Glad to see you could figure the rest out on your own. Although this is a complicated process that you Devils couldn't possibly replicate without the knowledge I have. So don't think if you rid yourselves of me that you can just go home and make Dragons at will."

Things are never that easy, are they? Not that any of us here wanted to give life to any Dragons. And after what Azazel-sensei did to me when giving me all of Vritra's sacred gears, there's no way I'd want to get involved with giving him my aura for any Dragon even if it was easy! Uh, no offence Vritra. I'm not saying it's a bad thing were revived, but the things I went through for that for that are far below ideal!

Vritra: **None taken, partner. I've seen the nightmares you've had because of that. So I fully understand why you'd wouldn't want to go back there.**

**Sona: **"But you still haven't answered my question. What did you mean when you said you might do something to us if it wasn't enough?!"

**Iphis: **"As I said, this is a very complicated process. The reason I stored up lustful aura from the Dragons lusting over you girls wasn't just to make it easy, or just because I loved degrading you girl as such! It was because that way the aura I extracted from them as they were excited would then match up well with the aura I extracted from you as you did the things that got them excited! But while the Dragon aura will need to be dominate in the end, the thoughts existing in all of your auras is what I need to make the Submission Dragon I desire! As such the auras of you girls must match up well with each other, not just the Dragons. And at the same time they needed to be different for the power I seek to be created. That's what made you girls belly dancing in those outfits the perfect choice! Wearing the same thing as you all preformed a dance gave a you all similarity that would help your auras be comparable with each other! While at the same time you girls all having a different kind of charm in body and dance as you thought differently made for the versatility needed! I did say before that you could dance the same way as Gremory, Sitri. But that's because I hadn't decided to make all of you dance yet. So you were just an experiment to see how the auras would match up! To be honest you dancing the same as Gremory would've made your auras even more compatible! Not to mention it would've been different with what you gave through mind and body at the same time! You probably would've had to dance more if you had danced the same since the Dragons would've known what to expect!"

SAY WHAT?! Kaichou would've danced longer if she danced like Rias-senpai?! I was happy when we got an original dance from her, but now I have regrets! If she danced longer, she probably would've had to do even sexier things to please me! Would she have striped like everyone else?! I'll never know now!

**Ainippe: **"Well? How do you find out if their auras match up well enough?"

**Iphis: **"I already have. I've been mixing, matching, and dominating the auras inside me since the end of the last dance. I had to wait until then since the auras needed to all come together at the same time for what I want to happen."

**Grayfia: **"And what is the result?"

**Iphis: **"They're all not that bad when it comes to compatibility, but I'm having a little bit of trouble getting them to sync up properly. But I expected that might happen and have a solution! It was essential for you each to have a moment where you were the center of attention! Independent aura was needed when it came to the versatility of things. Not to mention we needed our Dragons focused on 1 at a time to have their aura sync up properly. The problem here is getting the rest of your auras to do that same. Now that I have the your aura as I needed it, now I need to take in some more from you all as you do something erotic together! Being apart of the same action will make your aura sync up very well!"

...Did I hear her right?! We're going to have the girls do more erotic things, but together?! ...Since it's it's Iphis here, I'm not sure if should be excited or not!

**Xenovia: **"Does that mean we all have to dance together? If so me, Irina, and Asia have practised that too. Ise loves to have more then 1 woman after all."

Oh, come on! Is there anything they didn't prepare for when it comes to pleasing Hyoudou?! ...If Kaichou's involved, I'll be happy!

**Iphis: **"Interesting idea, but no. Even if you 3 had practiced doing it to the point where it would be considered 1 act enough for what I need, there's still the other girls. Besides, after you and the Fallen Angel enjoying it, there's no way I'm reliving that! Even so, this method should change that, give the Dragons something new, and most certainly sync up your auras! Heh, heh, heh!"

I really don't like the sound of her voice! So far I've enjoyed what she's done, but I get the feeling something horrible is about to happen! I stand here afraid of what's next, and then out of nowhere Rias-senpai starts glowing!

**Rias: **"What the?!"

She froze her in place with the curse marks like she did Kaichou earlier! What does she plan to do?! She flies over to her as I ask myself this, and then she gropes her out of the blue!

**Rias: **"KYAA!"

Rias-senpai screams the moment that happens! But while I feel sorry for her, I feel something else as I see her getting her breasts groped by Iphis! It can't match Kaichou getting groped by Leviathan-sama, but it's still amazing! It's a new type of pleasure since her breasts are bigger and Iphis is being rougher then leviathan-sama was!

**Rias: **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! AW!"

And just like Leviathan-sama did to Kaichou, Iphis pinches Rias-senpai's nipples! More then that, she also started to poke them! And there's something special about her not being able to move as this happens to her! ...But now's not the time for that! It's obvious she plans to rape Rias-senpai!

**Sona: **"What do you think you're doing to Rias?!"

**Iphis: **"The same thing the rest f you are going to do to her! And to each other! Heh, heh, heh! I've decided you girls are going to play with each others bodies just like this!"

**Rias: **"NO! AW!"

She talks without going easy on Rias-senpai's breasts at all! And did I hear her right?! She wants the girls to all play with each other?! But that would mean I get to see Kaichou get groped again! I would even get to see her groping other girls! ...It's definitely better then them getting violated by Iphis, that's for sure. Although as I look at all the girls thinking this, they don't look too happy about doing that. The only ones that don't look like they're afraid are Himejima-senpai and Xenovia-san. Does nothing bother those 2?

**Irina: **"I though you said it was nothing but viewing pleasures!"

**Iphis: **"Well first off, when I said that I meant for collecting the amount I needed, not synchronizing your auras! Second off, I said the Dragons wouldn't have to touch you, so it's not like I've changed my mind!"

**Rias: **"Aw!"

As she talks she keeps groping Rias-senpai even as she looks and sounds like she can't take much more!

**Sona: **"You can't seriously be expecting us to do such a thing!"

**Iphis: **"Well once again, I need you to do it of your own freewill! But if you wish to do it another way, the more aura I have from woman who've been reduced to tools for amusement the easier it is to sync said aura! So if Leviathan or the maid, or even more of the other Devil girls dance for me we can avoid this! I'm fine either way!"

She said that while letting Rias-senpai go. And now she's guarding her breasts like Kaichou did earlier. She looks very pitiful right now, so I feel really sorry for her! Even more so since I enjoyed seeing her get groped like that! That aside, Iphis has given us a choice! Either the girls who danced already play with each other, or more girls come to dance!

I look back at the door where the rest of the student council is waiting. For some reason Gasper was over there with them. When did he leave the room? Regardless of that, it's easy to tell by the looks on their faces that the girls don't wanna have to dance like everyone else did. Not that it's not to be expected. But if it's for Kaichou's sake, I know they will. Just like they did when entered the magic girl contest. It was a real shock to see how sexy Fukukaichou was under her clothing since I never looked at her like that! Will it be the same with the rest of the girls of student council?! What about if Leviathan-sama and Grayfia-san dance?! Since she's Kaichou's sister, seeing Leviathan-sama dance might be like seeing a more grown up version of Kaichou dance!

**Grayfia: **"Rias-sama, Sona-sama, if you have any pride as high-class Devils, you won't ask others to get involved when they don't have to."

...I guess I'm not going to find out.

**Rias: **"Seriously, Grayfia?! After all you said to me about how I should remain dignified even when dancing as I did, you're not willing to do it yourself?! Even as the rest of us suffer more because of it?!"

**Grayfia: **"As I said before, this happened because you allowed it to. You shouldn't expect others to suffer because of your lack of judgement by choice. In reality, the fact you would ask someone to go through such indignities, especially Leviathan-sama of all people is unbecoming. Not to mention it would be far more unthinkable for a full grown Devil to do such thing then young ones like you. Really you should be looking on the bright side of things, at least this way there will be those who didn't have to suffer any indignities then there have been already."

I never thought I'd see the day, but I now know a woman more strict then Kaichou! Grayfia-san really isn't someone you reason with it seems.

****Serafall:** **"Grayfia, I think you've been hard on them enough. But do try to understand, girls, in order for us to help we'd have to let ourselves get cursed too. After how she reacted to us not getting cursed the first time, I'm pretty sure she would just rape Grayfia and I the moment she got the chance! Which is all the more reason you shouldn't ask any of the girls who avoided it too."

Leviathan-sama's the complete opposite and tries to kindly explain to us why no one else should dance. And I have to say, she makes a very good argument.

**Iphis: **"Oh! So you saw through me did you? Oh well, I still have all the girls! Speaking of whom, what will you girls do now?! Will you do it willingly and free yourselves, or against such for nothing?!"

**Everyone: **"..."

The girls were left with no other options. They either play with each other or get raped. Talk about a horrible ultimatum! But it's still an easy 1 to decide. So for there own sake they need to play with each other to satisfy us! ...I don't think I'll enjoy that too much, but enough!

**Iphis: **"Don't look so down about it! I was going to just have my way with you girls each 1 at time before! After all, if you suffer the way I wanted at my hands your auras would definitely sync up! But after Leviathan groped her sister, I noticed how happy it made the Dragons, how much I got from her as she was getting groped, and just the fact I liked it happening! Plus the Dragons don't like idea of me doing so to you girls, so this better! So as you're doing dirty things to each other, just remember it could much worst!"

That was already established, but it sounds worst every time she says something about it! I thought that now they were going to play with each other, but then Iphis made Rias-senpai's curse marks appear again. She then walked up behind her to give her butt a rub!

**Rias: **"AW! What are you doing?! I thought you weren't going to do this to us!"

**Iphis: **"Don't worry, I won't go all the way! At least if I get what I want! But after finally getting to grasp your magnificent breasts, I just need to touch you elsewhere a bit! Plus I want to show you girls what I want you to do!"

So she's not going to rape her, just feel her up?! That's okay then! ...Well, it's way better and that's why it's okay! But what's great was seeing her continue to rub Rias-senpai's butt! She also starts to her belly up and down more and more to the point where she was making her breasts bounce too! But then-

**Rias: **"What are you doing?! KYAA!"

...I can't believe it! Iphis actually just reached down to touch Rias-senpai inside her lower cover! In other words, she's being masturbated right in front of me! And in the skimpiest bottom ever no less! As much as I loved seeing Leviathan-sama grope Kaichou, I can't go as far as to say that was better then this! Even her pinching her nipples doesn't compare to Iphis pinching what's down there!

**Rias: **"AHHHH! STOP! Please stop!"

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! I love it when you all beg! That aside, if you don't want me to do these things to you all personally, this is how you'll play with each other!"

When she told us that she let go of Rias-senpai. Like last time she let go, Rias-senpai started to guard herself. Only this time she did it while curled up into a ball! Not only that, her face is the reddest I've seen all night! She looks completely devastated by what Iphis just did to her! Kaichou actually came over and started hugging her because of it! ...Seeing Kaichou skimpy clad while hugging Rias-senpai who's also skimpy clad is pretty hot! ...Wait, is it even right to enjoy this right now?! ...Then again, that's idea based on what Iphis said! And what man couldn't enjoy this?!

**Sona: **"This is going way too far! And honestly, I've been wondering this from begining, but how do we even know you'll set us free if we do this for you?! You could easily do the things your threatening to do to us regardless of if we listen or not!"

**Iphis: **"That's true, I could. But as much as I would love to, that would be unwise. I'm sure even if I could stop Leviathan and the maid from getting away, it would still be discovered what I've done. In that case I would have the different powers of the world coming at me all at once in an attempt to stop me. Even if I take control of all the women, I can tell by how easily you submit that men are still dominate in this time. So the end result is that I would still be overwhelmed. If I let you go, then unless you're all even dumber then I think, you won't send anyone after me! Even if you send nothing but men, I'll be forced to put even more women under my control at a time to counter, thus more will suffer because of you! But that aside, as you must've known when you agreed to help me, even if I do decided to do that you'll still suffer me having my way with you! At least out there I'll have more women and thus won't use you all as toys as often as I would trapped in here! Nor would I be as violent out of hate for you keeping me here!"

**Everyone: **"..."

As easily as those words can give you nightmares, she's not wrong! She'll certainly be doomed if she tries to make war with the Devils, which she will if she doesn't let everyone go. And even if she doesn't let them go, getting raped by a woman who's doing it out of hate while trapped in this room forever is certainly a lot worst! Although there will be those who will literally suffer at her hands, and as heartless as I may sound saying this, it's worth it to save Kaichou and the others! While I think this to myself, Rias-senpai gets up on her feet again. And she doesn't look happy.

**Rias: **"We'll do as you say! But if you don't mind, I'd like to see if everyone touching just me is enough!"

**Everyone: **"What?!"

There wasn't a single person in the room who was shocked to hear her say that! That means I definitely heard what I heard!

**Asia: **"Buchou, you don't have to go that far! We should all be apart part of this! It'll be much easier that way!"

**Rias: **"Like Grayfia said, there's no reason for us all to suffer if it doesn't have to be that way! I also don't want you girls going through what I just did, nor do I want to make that happen! But most importantly, this is all my fault to begin with! I was the reason Unas was set free in the first place! And if I had simply captured him instead of killing him, this wouldn't be happening! But even though he was helpless and I could've done that, Akeno and I just decided to kill him instead! I just decided he couldn't be allowed to live after what he did, even though we could've brought him in and decided what do after questioning him! And now because of that choice the Amazons have suffered and we're where we are now! If you could go as far as you did just for feeling bad about me being the one to dance back then, Asia, then I have to do this!"

So Asia-san's words have even inspired her master! But this bravery is without a doubt mostly thanks to Rias-senpai herself! This is something only a woman with true courage and caring heart could possibly bring herself to do!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! If you insist, you may try it! It could very well end up working! And now that you've said it, I'm curios to see what you'll look, sound, and feel like when you've giving your body away to everyone else!"

...Although her words make it sound far less noble!

**Sona: **"Thank you for this, Rias! I guess I'll start!"

Kaichou's going to touch her first?! I wonder what that's going to be like! But not for long as she walks up to Rias-senpai and gently gropes!

**Rias: **"Aw!"

And following that was Rias-senpai's cute voice again! A voice I'm hearing because Kaichou's groping her! Damn! It doesn't matter if she's getting groped in that outfit, or doing the groping in it! Kaichou looks sexy on both sides of it!

**Iphis: **"Be more rough then that! And make sure you touch in more then 1 place and way!"

You can tell by how red Kaichou's face is getting that she hates doing this. Not that it wasn't obvious as she's being forced to feel up her best friend! But she didn't have a choice, and started bounce them up and down really fast! I can clearly see her gripping them too!

**Rias: **"Aw!"

Rias-senpai can't help but let out that cute voice of hers! And I can't help but find how erotic she and Kaichou look doing this while dressed like that! But it only got better as Kaichou got closer to her as she groped her! She also started to reach around to her back side and started rubbing her butt while putting her other hand between Rias-senpai's breasts!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! Yes! This is most grand! At least as far as I've seen thus far! If we're going to make use of the Gremory's body for all of you, why not have more then 1 at a time?! As I said, you all doing it together would make it better! So lets have more of you join in!?"

Seriously?! I knew Rias-senpai was going to be touched by all of them, but the though of more then 1 at a time never crossed my mind! So who else is going to join in?! Let's see, she made Kaichou dance after her because she stood up for her. So maybe she'll make Asia-san doing it for saying Rias-senpai didn't need to this alone! Seeing someone like Asia-san touch her wouldn't just be sexy, I bet with how innocent she'll look that it'll be really cute too! ...Wait a minute, if she makes Asia-san do it, does that mean she'll make Kaichou and her strip Rias-senpai as her Twilight Healing acts as censorship for her?! That's something I'd want to see!

**Iphis: **"Fallen Angel, while Sitri plays with Gremory down below, I want you to go and play with her breasts! Apparently the Red Dragon heard you saying things in a hot spring when you were groping her before, and is curios to know what you did! I am too now that I know that, so show us!"

...What did she just say?! So she's reading our minds to know what we want?! Or perhaps she's only reading Hyoudou's since he matters more! I didn't hear her so much as mention what I was thinking in the least!

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, if I must. But if you wanted to know, Issei-kun, I'd have gladly showed you before hand."

...Then again, how Himejima-senpai goes about it might be better! She certainly has a more of an arousing aura to her then Asia-san does! She even rubs her hands to ready them as she walks up behind Rias-senpai! And as soon as Kaichou let go of her breasts, Himejima-senpai groped her hard!

**Rias: **"AW!"

Her cute voice was let out again, only louder! But actions speak louder then words as I see the skimpy clad Himejima-senpai aggressively grope the equally skimpy clad Rias-senpai! She just keeps dragging the fat from the back to the front, then drags it back as she rubs them!

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, back in the hot spring I did this while pulling them away from each other on the way down, then pushed them together on the way up. I can't do that now without her nipples slipping out, but I can show you what I did to them at the time."

**Rias: **"No, not that...AW!"

Himejima-senpai slipped hands under Rias-senpai's top, and then gave her nipples a pinch! What was unique about this pinching was she did it with 3 fingers! Her thumbs and middle fingers pinched the inside, while her index fingers were poking them inwards from the outside! It also looks like she's twisting them!

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, if Issei-kun likes seeing me do this to Buchou, I'd happily do it everyday."

**Rias: **"AW!"

Himejima-senpai didn't let up as she said those things! In fact, she added twisting her nipples to the list after saying that! And it wasn't just her nipples! She using her palms and other fingers to play with her breasts, and is rubbing her near naked body against Rias-senpai's! I'm enjoying everything I see so much, but at the same time it's pissing me off! The reason for that was that Himejima-senpai said she'd do this for Hyoudou anytime twice now! I even see her winking at him! I'm still just an extra while Hyoudou is everyone's goal!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh, heh! Now that's what I want to see! If there's anything good about you enjoying this, Fallen Angel, it's that you enjoy teasing Gremory and making her cry out! That aside, why did you stop, Sitri?! I ordered you to play with her down below at the same time!"

...But even if no one has their eyes on me, I'm still going to enjoy everything I see here! Especially if Kaichou's involved! After all, this may be the only chance I'll ever get in my life to see these things! And speaking of life, although everyone's lives depends on Kaichou doing what Iphis says, she's still having trouble doing it. Just looking at what Himejima-senpai's doing to Rias-senpai had her blushing her face off, let alone being told to do that. But Kaichou was brave and even she shivers from head to toe she starts rubbing up Rias-senpai's legs! And when she rubbed all the way up she went and rubbed her butt!

**Rias: **"AW!"

I continue to hear Rias-senpai cry out as she's both groped by Himejima-senpai and butt rubbed by Kaichou! What makes this extra good was the fact I get to Kaichou down on her knees with her butt exposed! That's the best butt in the world down there! But when it comes to butt views, seeing Rias-senpai's equally exposed butt get played with by Kaichou is high on the board! Especially since Himejima-senpai turned her a bit so we could a get a good view of said butt! And the view I'm getting is Kaichou gripping her cheeks and pulling them both left and right, and up and down from each other!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! Don't forget the front! As a Devil, you should know the true joys of what's below!"

...Kaichou's going to play with Rias-senpai's front too?! ...Hell yeah!"

**Rias: **"AW!"

Kaichou on the other hand couldn't disagree with me more! She even gripped Rias-senpai's cheeks harder by accident! But in the end she settled down and helped Himejima-senpai turn Rias-senpai to face us!

**Iphis: **"And remember our talk from earlier, both differences and similarities are important! The Fallen Angel has the top while you have the bottom, so there's the difference! As for the similarity, well, the Fallen Angel has the right idea touching what's inside!"

...What's inside?! That can only mean 1 thing! Kaichou closes her eyes and makes a bitter face as she's asked to do that. But in the end she listens and places her hand into the the lower cover!

**Rias: **"AW! No! Not there! AW!"

Rias-senpai cries out more then ever as she gets masturbated by Kaichou! And while she's using her right hand for that, the left one appears to be rubbing her butt at the same time! Not to mention while Kaichou does that, Himejima-senpai's still groping and pinching her! But to see Kaichou masturbating another girl, especially when she's kneeling down and is at eye level with what she's touching! Makes me imagine her rubbing someone's lips before kissing them!

**Vritra's thoughts: (...If she makes her do that because of what you're thinking, your hopes of winning her heart are definitely going to die.)**

**Asia: **"I CAN'T STAND BY AND JUST WATCH THIS! Buchou, I know you said you didn't want anyone else to suffer, but that's what happened last too! I won't just stand by and watch while you're the only who suffers! I'll let those things be done to me too!"

As focused as I was on what was happening, I still couldn't help but notice what Asia-san shouted out! Just like when Hyoudou tried to prevent her from dancing, she steps forward and offers to be apart of this! Even thought Iphis allowed her to avoid it this time, she still decided to join in! Forget Angels, I'm looking at a Goddess! Her kindness is overwhelming, and that just makes me want to look at whatever she does more! But what will she do?! Now that I think about it, she and Fukukaichou both used there sacred gears to cover themselves as the striped! Maybe they could touch and strip as they do use them to cover each other!

**Iphis: **"I have no problem with that! You feeling you need to do these things makes for very good aura! And even if the Dragons can't decide who to look at, it'll still help if you girls play with each other! Besides, it looks like the Red Dragon wants to know what the blue haired Devil was doing to your breasts at the same hot spring!"

...I'm ignored again?! Surely that was a good idea!

**Asia: **"KYAA!"

I turned to Asia-san the moment she screamed! ...That's when I saw Xenovia-san playing with her breasts!

**Xenovia: **"You really should just say these things out loud, Ise. If you want to see me fondle Asia's breasts, I'm okay with that. I do it all the time just to see the difference between us, to show her that she should be proud of her breasts, and to see if we can make them bigger!"

**Asia: **"Aw! Xenovia-san! Please be a little more gentle...AW!"

And once again I hear someone say this is for Hyoudou! ...But seeing what Xenovia-san's doing to Asia-san's breasts is still very amazing! She's rubbing and squeezing them at the exact same time! Her palms do the squeezing and her finger do the rubbing! Those finger even make there way into her top! I guess I've learned twice that a bold approach is better then a shy one! Maybe even with my ideas that wouldn't have changed!

I'm now seeing both Rias-senpai getting groped by Himejima-senpai while getting masturbated by Kaichou! And Asia-san getting groped by Xenovia-san in a different way! Although I love looking at Kaichou and what she's doing, it's hard not to look at Asia-san after what she said!

**Sona: **"Asia's right! It shouldn't have to just be Rias! I should've realized that sooner!"

Kaichou took her hand out of Rias-senpai's bottom as she stands up. What's she planning to do?

**Sona: **"Tsubaki, I want you do the same thing to me that Akeno's doing to Rias!"

SERIOUSLY? So now I'm going to get to see Kaichou get breasts fondled again?! And by Fukukaichou of all people?!

**Tsubaki: **"But...Kaichou! You can't really be expecting me to do such a thing to you! Can you?!"

**Sona: **"It's for everyone's sake! So please do it before I'm forced to do it to you!"

Fukukaichou started protecting her breasts in less then a second after Kaichou said that. And as reluctant as she looked to do what Kaichou said, she looks like she's more afraid of that happening. So she walked up behind Kaichou and reached around her to grab her by her breasts!

**Sona: **"AW!"

And as expected, just like when Leviathan-sama groped her, Kaichou lets out a cute moan! But what really excites me is the sight of her breasts being fondled again! Only this time I get to see Fukukaichou do it as she rubs her breasts against Kaichou's back while wearing the same skimpy outfit she is! And as for how she's groping her, she pulls her breasts out before lifting them as she brings them back in a repeated fashion! A simple way of doing things, but since it's Kaichou's breasts it's still grade A material in my book! More then that, unlike Leviathan-sama I see Fukukaichou everyday! I wondered if I'd be able to look at her the same way after seeing her dressed like that and after she danced the way she did! But now when I see her and Kaichou together, I think I might be imagining this! It be even better if Kaichou was touching her back! I really did like seeing Kaichou masturbate Rias-senpai while rubbing her butt! Maybe while Fukukaichou's groping her from behind, Kaichou could reach behind herself and rub Fukukaichou's butt with 1 hand, while masturbating her with the other! Yeah, that would be good!

**Iphis: **"The Red Dragon has come up with another magnificent idea! Queen of Sitri, the way you're fondling your master's breasts is rather boring! So use that mirror of yours to give us another close up view of her breasts as you fondle them! The way you're doing it is perfect for that!"

...Again it's Hyoudou's idea?! I didn't even think about them doing it for real right here! So why is she ignoring me?! My idea has to be better! That's what I thought as I felt ignored again, but then I looked and saw Kaichou and Fukukaichou turn around! Fukukaichou moves to Kaichou's side a bit, so I can see the skin of both their butts! But more importantly, Mirror Alice appeared again, and then it focused on Kaichou's breasts! I'm now seeing them get groped as if my eye are right up against them! Screw what I thought before, this is way better!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, I don't wanna be left behind by anyone again. If Tsubaki has her mirror, then let's do this!"

Saying that, Himejima-senpai lifted 1 of her hands and started forming something with demonic magic. She was creating a mass of water for some reason.

**(SPLASH)**

She just let it fall on Rias-senpai and herself! It's like what she said earlier, she could use water magic to get herself all wet! And now did just that to the both of them!

**Akeno: **"Now then, Buchou, let's turn up the heat."

Not only are Rias-senpai's breasts wet as Himejima-senpai gropes them, but she's pushing the nipples of the 2 against each other!

**Rias: **"AW!"

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, how do you like this, Issei-kun? Your girl on girl action comes with nipple on nipple action."

I think it's great, and would be better if everything wasn't just for Hyoudou!

**Akeno: **"That aside, since Sona left, I guess I'll have to do all the work. Ufufu."

Himejima-senpai now fondles Rias-senpai's breasts with only 1 hand! More specifically, she was rubbing it between her cleavage! While it's hard not to notice that, I'm still focusing on the close up of Kaichou getting her breasts groped! There's no way I could have my attention drawn away from that for more then a moment!

**Rias: **"AHHHH!"

But as focused as I was, I turned to see Rias-senpai on instinct the moment she screamed! And I couldn't believe what I was seeing when I did! Although I completely understand why she screamed, at the same time I can't help but enjoy why! Himejima-senpai was using her free hand to rub her butt, and at the same time she reached under her legs to masturbate her!

**Rias: **"A...Akeno! You don't have to do it like that...AWWW!"

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, don't tell me you're reaching you limit already, Buchou."

She doesn't just touch her, she says things that make it sound like she's enjoying what she's doing! She even looks at her as if enjoying her turmoil! And to top it all off, she's maturating her from inside the cover down there! I know she definitely like Hyoudou, but it's hard to not thin she might like Rias-senpai the same way! Does Himejima-senpai go both way?! As I ask myself that, I suddenly see water dripping from her cover down there.

**(Pouring)**

And now I see it spraying out of there!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, how naughty of you, Buchou. To be this wet already?"

Now Himejima-senpai's using water magic as she pretends it's Rias-senpai! I don't know what to think of this! But it's not just down there, I see water leaking out of the top of her breasts too!

**(Splash)**

Now she's squirting water out of there every time she pokes her hand out! Whether it's up top or down below, I'm seeing water magic being used in very suggestive ways! At the same time I see Himejima-senpai whispering something in Rias-senpai's ear. And her response was much different then those before now.

**Rias: **"There's no way I'll let that happen, Akeno! AW! ...How about I do...AW..to you...instead?!"

Out of nowhere, Rias-senpai forced Himejima-senpai to stop touching her. Then she turned around and quickly started touching her breasts instead!

**Akeno: **"AW! Ara-ara, I didn't know you were into these kinds of things, Buchou!"

**Rias: **"You're one to talk!"

I don't know what Himejima-senpai said to make Rias-senpai so angry, but it made her push Himejima-senpai to the ground as she gropes her! She pinched her underneath her covers!

**Akeno: **"AW!"

Just like Kaichou and Rias-senpai, Himejima-senpai cries out as her nipples are played with! But unlike them, her cry didn't sound like someone helpless, but rather energetic! And on top of her, Rias-senpai pushes her breasts together with 1 hand as she pokes both nipple a once with that hand! At the same time she uses her other hand to start masturbating her!

**Akeno: **"ARA-ARA!"

As Himejima's voice gets higher and higher, I can't tell if she's suffering or enjoying this! So I'm still wondering if she goes both ways! Regardless, I can't take my eyes off them!

**Akeno: **"You're an aggressive one, Buchou! But it's going to take more then this!"

She said that while she grabbed Rias-senpai with 1 hand, and then pulled her down so she could face plant her breasts! At the same time she used her free hand to rub between her lower cover from the inside again!

**Rias: **"AW!"

I can't believe what I'm seeing! Rias-senpai and Himejima-senpai are on the floor touching each other! With the faces and sounds they're making as they do that, I can't even tell if they're enjoying this or not anymore!

**Xenovia: **"It looks like Ise really likes girls touching each other together. Asia, you should touch me back."

The moment I heard that I turned to see Asia-san and Xenovia-san! Asia-san looks a little reluctant to do that, but she then nodded yes, turned around, and started touching Xenovia-san's breasts too!

**Asia & ****Xenovia: **"AW!"

It was already amazing to see them fondling each other the same way! But hearing them make the same noise at the same time was mind blowing!

**Iphis:** "Excellent! You're all doing each other very well! Except for you 2, Nekomata and Angel! Don't think you can just watch, do something!"

Koneko-chan and Shidou-san are going to do things like this too?!

**Irina: **"I..I..I'm an Angel! I can't do such things!"

**Iphis:** "You can and you will! As for what you will do, well lets have the Red Dragon decide since he has a lot of good ideas! What do you think these 2 should do together, Red Dragon!?"

Now she's asking Hyoudou directly?! Why doesn't she ask for my opinion for once?! My ideas are good too! Like why don't we have Shidou-san put Koneko-chan's tail inside her lower cover to do the same thing Koneko-chan did with it earlier?!

**Iphis:** "Another wonderful idea, Red Dragon!"

**Issei: **"No! Please don't say it!"

**Iphis:** "Lets have the Angel come down to pet the cat in an erotic way!"

**Issei: **"No!"

As Hyoudou shouts out, I find myself thinking his idea sounds pretty good! Seeing Shidou-san pet Koneko-chan in an erotic way sound both cute and sexy!

**Koneko: **"You're the worst."

**Irina: **"I..Is...Issei-kun! Just because I moved my legs up and down like wings before, doesn't mean you should be thinking of Angels like that! You need to confess your sins! Amen!"

I guess now that I think about it, them doing what Hyoudou wants means he'll be getting the hate, not me! If she had told them even 1 of the things I was thinking, Kaichou would hate me like crazy and my spirit would be crushed! Maybe that's why she chose to ignore me, so I'd be able to keep enjoying this! Since unlike me, Hyoudou can naturally keep on being a pervert.

Looking at Koneko-chan, she's started crawling like she's a cat again! She's even in cat form! Shidou-san also goes into her Angel form as she kneels down to pet her on the head! At the same time she rubs Shidou-san's face with her tail! And then Shidou-san starts petting her lower and lower, until she reaches her butt!

**Koneko: **"Nyan!"

Of course it wouldn't be complete without a "Nyan!", now would it?! But as much as I like this, it's causing Shidou-san's wings switch between white and black. I'm going to feel really bad if this causes her to fall. But we're suppose to be enjoying this right now! And it's hard not to when Koneko-chan rolls over to get her belly rubbed! As Shidou-san rubs her up and down, I feel like I'm rising to Heaven! And speaking of rising, she actually moved her hand up and touched Koneko-chan's breasts!

**Koneko: **"NYAN!"

As she gets louder I look on not being able to believe what I'm seeing! I can't believe that Shidou-san, an Angel is doing this! Of course she might not be one for much longer, as I see her wings turning black again! If I don't enjoy this enough, she going to fall before this is over!

**Vritra's thoughts: (You're still using that excuse?)**

As I look, I see 4 groups of 2 girls being naughty! I love them all, but the 1 I look at the most is definitely the sight of my beloved Kaichou getting groped in front of a mirror! And as I'm enjoying it, I then see Iphis glowing.

**Iphis: **"The time has finally come! The auras I absorbed are in full sync with each other! In 12 to 16 minutes, after waiting for so long, I'll finally have the Submission Dragon! And with it, my freedom, my revenge, and my dream will come to pass! Although the last one is pretty much what the first 2 are, heh!"

So we're going to see a Dragon being born, huh? What that like, Vritra?

Vritra: **Don't know. Like she said earlier, most Dragons born now a days are born like any other creature. Even back before I was sealed I never saw such a thing happen. So let's just watch.**

I'm definitely curios to know what it looks like. But it's rather hard to pay attention with all these skimpy clad girls around me! Especially since all of them except Fukukaichou and Shidou-san are panting like crazy! But they're all red faced after what happened. Shidou-san's wings are still turning black as well. Not surprising given the amazing thing they did to each other! What is a surprise is how Himejima-senpai and Xenovia-san don't look that broken up about it! Just what extremes are those girl prepared for?! Kaichou, Asia-chan, and Koneko-chan are all guarding their breasts after what they went through! Rias-senpai's doing the same, except she's guarding her crotch as well! I'm never going to forget what I've seen tonight! Especially what I've seen with my beloved Kaichou! But what I'm seeing right now is the curse marks of all the girls reappearing!

**Everything: **"What?!"

We were all caught off guard by her doing that. Is she undoing the curse?

**Iphis: **"Now that I have what I need, I no longer need you for such! But after the things I've seen you sluts do, I need you for something else! Heh, heh, heh!"

...She doesn't mean what I think she means, does she?! As I almost pray for that not to be the case, I then see all the cursed girls touching themselves just when Kaichou was forced to dance in her panties! She then orders them to come to her, and they start listening!

**Rossweisse: **"I thought you said you wouldn't violate them if they helped you! You even gave what was a clearly good reasons for why you wouldn't!"

**Iphis: **"As I did to Venus, I lied to all of you! And yes, those did sound like good reasons, to you lot! After trying to make use of a Goddess, you think I would be afraid to try and do as I please?! I have powers that not many can stand up against! With all the women I come in contact with, I have numbers to add to such power! But even if that isn't enough, even if the men of this time are stronger just as they were in my time, there are ways for a woman to succeed! I can offer any woman I claim's body to a man in exchange for him doing my bidding! A man can easily be persuaded to do things if a number of women can be his! And even when it comes to men like these Dragons who are lustful but caring, I can get them under control by giving them women without telling them they have no freewill! And if I possibly meet a man who is loyal to only 1 women, well he'd better do as I say if he doesn't want her to get hurt! And with all the info of the world the women I claim will have for me, it'll be all the more easy!"

You bitch! So she took advantage of the fact that none of us can think like a sick and twisted psychopath! Because of that we didn't realize the things she could do with this power to go back on her word! And now she's going to have her way with Kaichou and the others! There's no way in any inch of Hell I'm going to stand by and let that happen!

**Issei: **"If you can read my mind, then you should know I'm not going to just stand here and watch you force yourself on any of the girls!"

**Genshirou: **"Same goes for me! There's no way I'll let you do that to Kaichou, or any girl!"

**Yuuto: **"I'll stand by with you!"

**Gasper: **"Same here, senpai!"

**The student council: **"We all will!"

Not a member of any of our peerages didn't feel the same way! Although I would've liked to be the one to give the leading speech, I'm not discouraged in the least!

**Iphis: **"Oh? And what exactly do you plan to do to stop me?! Or have you forgotten you stand no chance against me?!"

...Damn! I forgot! Even Leviathan-sama and Grayfia-san couldn't handle her! ...But even so, for Kaichou's sake I'd try anything!

**Boosted Gear: **"Welsh Dragon Over Booster!"

As Hyoudou activates his Dragon armor, I also summon Vritra!

**Rossweisse: **"Wait everyone! You can't fight her, remember? She'll just take control of you too! And I can't protect all of you in combat!"

Shit! She's right! Like Kaichou and the girls, the rest of us will become her puppets too!

**Iphis: **"Actually, you won't be able to at all!"

**Rossweisse: **"Everyone look out!"

Rossweisse-san jump out of the way after she shouted that out! Except only Kiba had the reaction speed to dodge in time! I thought it was over for us right there and then! ...But no curse marks showed up on us. I mean there was on the rest of girls from the student council, but not me and Hyoudou.

**Iphis: **"My powers to control someone's body is limited to just women, so some of you couldn't be effected. Things like stopping a nose bleed is the best I can do when it comes to controlling a man. But it doesn't matter since you won't win in the end!"

So as long you're a man you're safe, huh?! So her powers are just like Hyoudou's. That does explain why we cursed earlier. Although since Ainippe wasn't cursed either, she might not have cursed us even if she could. But the girls have been cursed, and we all know what she plans to do with them!

**Rossweisse: **"I'm sorry, everyone! But her power's even greater then before! I couldn't stop it, only see it coming!"

**Iphis: **"Indeed! My power is growing as the Dragon is born inside me! And there's nothing you all can do about it! But by all means try if you want! Just know that whether or not your attack is a magic blast or a sword that it's power will be absorbed and thrown back at you!"

So even if it's solid it'll be absorbed?! That means even my Absorption Line is useless! There has to be some way to do this! Maybe Kaichou can think of something!

**Iphis: **"I must disagree with you, Red Dragon! You can and might as well watch! In fact, why don't you join me on my conquest of the world?! After I have my way with these girls, I'll let you have your turn in exchange!"

**Issei: **"I would never have sex with any girl against her will!"

**Iphis: **"But that's the best part of it! Knowing that you can do whatever you want regardless of what they want! It's amazing! Let me show you!"

She now forces Kaichou and Rias-senpai to face this as they stand next to her. It was at that moment that she reached around them to give them a groping!

**Rias & Sona: **"AH!"

**Iphis: **"Don't you just love those tormented voices?! The faces they make as they don't know what to do?! That mixed with the sight and feeling of their bodies is the most grand experience in the world! To know that no matter the situation, this is yours! You can't hide the fact you have desires for these things! Anymore then these breasts can hide!"

It was at that moment the greatest miracle of all happened before my eyes! Iphis lifted up their tops to expose their breasts!

**Rias & Sona: **"KYAA!"

Even as they both scream I can't stop being happy beyond words! They're both topless before my very eyes! And while Rias-senpai's breasts are nice, I barely give them a glace as I see Kaichou's breasts left bare before my eyes!

**Genshirou: **"Kaichou's breasts! Kaichou's breasts! Kaichou's breasts!"

I can't help but be shocked as I marvel at the sight of them! Despite how close they were to being fully nude, the whole thing is on a level of it's own! Just like before, their size is ideal for me when it comes to groping! But as I look at those nipples pointing out from those average sized breasts, it's like they're trying to reach out to me as they're being held back! Just another sigh that they're meant to be mine! Just like how they got pressed against my back earlier! And because I feel like they're reaching out to, all I want to do it pinch those nipples as I tug on them! Not only that, but if I were to poke them, at that size I'd have her whole breasts feel the pressure of my fingers!

**Vritra's thoughts (My power has actually deactivated because of his mad daze. It's not really my problem if the girls get raped, but is she really that in love with his masters breasts?)**

No matter how I look at them, Kaichou's breasts are perfection itself! There's no way I'm dreaming this! As if my simple mind could create such a wonderful image! If only I could see them bouncing while bare! ...And the moment I thought that, they started to bounce! I don't even see any hands on them, nor do I see Kaichou moving, but they're bouncing! Up, down, left, right, and even away from each other! Is this another sigh that they want me?! Oh, how I wish to make them bounce with these hands of mine! And speaking of hands, I notice that was a hand coming up from between Kaichou's legs inside her bottom!

**Sona: **"AHHHHH! NO! STOP!"

The hand is masturbating Kaichou! So Iphis has decided to do it to her just like she did Rias-senpai, huh?! Well I can't say I don't like the sight of it! First I saw her get groped by her sister, then by Fukukaichou, now masturbated by Iphis! If only it was my hand down there! But I settle for what I'm getting right now for now!

**Vritra's thoughts (He hasn't even realized the same thing it happening to Rias Gremory, nor did he notice her scream. He to focused on his master. Is this some newfound loyalty, or he just that obsessed!**

I just look on ahead as Kaichou's perfect breasts bounce, and as she gets masturbated at the same time! I feel like there's something important I'm supposed to do, but for the life of me I can't remember right now! Seeing Kaichou like this is just too great a thing to comprehend! I can't believe I actually got excited by seeing the other girls dance earlier! I must be insane if I was able to think about them when Kaichou was near naked right next to me! Let alone after she pressed her breasts against me! How could I have wanted any girl except her?! Is it because I'm a Dragon, or is it because I was filled with so much jealously towards Hyoudou!

**Vritra's thoughts (Both those things likely played a part, although the latter was mostly the cause of it I'd say. It's actually shocking to see how much of a daze you're in! At this very moment Rias Gremory's getting right nipple sucked and he hasn't noticed in the slightest! If he's that into seeing his master like this, how's going to react if Iphis starts sucking on her nipples? At this point I'd say he's achieve Balance Breaker. I'm sure how I feel about getting through breasts like Ddraig did, but I wonder what are Balance Break would even be. I've never had 1 where I was awake. And considering his first sacred gear was Absorption Line, I wonder how a Balance Breaker for that would react to him seeing his master's breasts get sucked.)**

I continue to stare at those 2 bouncy pink tipped pieces of a world beyond that of even Heaven! No matter how I look at them, they're calling out for me to grope them! It's a times like this that I wish I could talk to breasts like Hyoudou! Come to think of it, it's infuriating that he got to legitimately speak with them! But I will hear their voice along with Kaichou's when I touch them someday! But for now, I will stare at their bare naked glory, along with the sight of Kaichou getting masturbated! And as I stare I see Hyoudou fly over to Kaichou and touch her! What does he think he's doing?!

**Iphis:** "You can't be serious! There's no way that'll work on-

**Issei: **"Eat this! Dress Break!"

The moment Hyoudou shouted that he snapped his fingers and another miracle happened! All the girls from both ORC and the student council had their cloths torn away! The only exception was Rossweisse-san, but the rest are naked! And while they all looked good, I barely payed any attention to anyone except Kaichou! It finally happened! I can see her! I can see her everything! Kaichou's not just topless anymore, her bottom's gone too! Her unspoken area has now become the third pink spot on her body that I've seen! The 1 and only place I wish see my children come from has finally shown itself to me!

**The girls: **"KYAA!"

All the girls including Kaichou cover themselves in embarrassment! But it's too late for Kaichou, I saw it all and I'm not going to forget a single detail! In fact, her covering it up for makes me feel like all I've seen is crying out for me even more! It's like it's all being imprisoned and is asking me to be it's saviour! Brings a whole new light to what Leviathan-sama said about her covering up being a bad thing earlier! She really should stop covering up!

**Sona: **"Sorry girls. Here you go."

Leviathan-sama then dressed Kaichou, but in the belly dancing outfit she had on before! Even if she's not naked, seeing her in that outfit makes me feel like she's going to be after all that's happened!

**Sona: **"KYAA!"

And it looks like Kaichou doesn't see the difference either, as she reacts the exact same as before!

**Sona: **"Onee-sama! You couldn't have dressed us in something proper?!"

**Serafall: **"Well not all of you girls got to wear that outfit before. Besides, I think you all look really cute in them!"

I get to see Kaichou's cute blush again after she heard that! And I have to agree with Leviathan-sama! She's definitely cute and so much more in that outfit! And I mean in that outfit!

Vritra: **Normally it wouldn't be my problem, but I don't wanna end up hearing you cry non-stop like the current Sekiryuutei does with Ddraig. So maybe you should stop staring lustfully at her before your master develops a permanent hatred for you.**

Oh god, you're right! I'll never win Kaichou's heart if I keep staring at the body said heart's in! Otherwise both my body and heart will be permanently broken! I need to calm down and try not to look too much!

**Iphis: **"I was defeated! I was defeated!"

For the first time tonight, Iphis looks depressed. She's also completely naked after getting hit by Hyoudou's Dress Break. Under normal circumstances I think I'd be excited to see her like that. But after getting to see Kaichou's glories full nude, no other nude is going to compare enough to do that!

**Vritra's thoughts (Yeah, there are no doubts there. I'm honestly surprised you didn't reach Balance Breaker from this.)**

**Issei: **"Leviathan-sama, Grayfia-san, how did you know that would work?"

**Xenovia: **"What do you mean, Ise?"

**Issei: **"It wasn't my idea to use Dress Break on you girls back there. Ddraig told me to do it then to get Iphis at the last second when she was off guard. Then he told me Ainippe whispered it to him and she said it was Leviathan-sama and Grayfia-san's idea. He also mentioned they knew it would destroy her power. Because if you haven't notice, the Submission Dragon she was creating is gone."

We were all surprised to hear Hyoudou say that! And at the same time we all look back at Iphis and I can see she's not glowing anymore! Is it true, Vritra, is the Dragon that was going to be born gone?

Vritra: **Although I've never Dragon born from the original way, I can say without a doubt that it's gone. Being a Dragon myself just allows me to know this.**

Wow! I knew Hyoudou's lust was strong, but to be able to destroy power granted by a Goddess? Are we sure he was human before he became a Devil?

**Sona: **"Onee-sama, how did you and Grayfia-san figure that out and when?"

**Serafall: **"Before any of you even showed up. Everything went according to plan."

**Everyone: **"Plan?"

None of us knew what she meant.

**Grayfia: **"We realized the moment she wanted Issei-sama here, not to mention Rias-sama's whole peerage that she wanted to use you all for something. That much was obvious. As for what, her method for protecting herself was absorbing our attacks and throwing them back at us, as you heard from her. So it was clear she wished to absorb the power of the Red Dragon for herself."

**Serafall: **"As for what she planned to do, well we knew it had to be something perverted. You can imagine the number of reasons we had to believe that. But the fact was even as we talked about Rias-chan and her peerage, she didn't care until we brought up the Red Dragon being a member. At that moment she wanted you all to come here. That's how we realized what she wanted and came up with a plan."

**Rias: **"And what was that?"

**Ainippe: **"When she was cursing my sisters and I before you came, she said what they were all thinking before she even did anything. It was her way of scaring them as they didn't want her to know what they feared the most. She also mentioned what Leviathan-sama and lady Grayfia were thinking based on the magic attacks they fired and she absorbed."

**Grayfia: **"That's when we realized she wanted to do something perverted with you girls, likely to get free. It had to be that since she wasn't using the Amazons for that."

**Serafall: **"Of course we couldn't just bring you girls into get raped! So Grayfia and I left the room to strategize. When we came back I decided to show her the dancing outfits I had made and told her I had a number of sizes for everyone. While we didn't suggest she make you girls dance, we knew she wouldn't be able to resist, especially if we told her Unas got to enjoy the same thing. That would also keep you girls safe while she took in your aura."

So she didn't tell her that to brag about how good Kaichou would look in that outfit?

**Ainippe: **"The reason for having you girls do so was so Issei could use his Dress Break on her. The reason for that was her cloak. As you girls must've wondered earlier, why did she masturbate through her cloak? While you can guess she did that because she wanted you all to clearly see it, why did she have to keep it on? Why after all these centuries did she keep that cloak on when she finally had the choice to take it off? The reason was that her power wasn't her own, it was the cloak's. Every curse she casted, every bit of power she absorbed, it all came from and went into the cloak. That's why Dress Breaking it was needed."

So that's why the power that was creating the Submission Dragon was in her cloak? Well, that does make Hyoudou look like less of a pervert then I thought.

**Vritra's thoughts (Like you're one to talk.)**

**Grayfia: **"Naturally it was impossible even for Issei-sama. Given that she can absorb Devil powers and even had powers over clothing herself, it wouldn't work normally. That's why we allowed her to absorb everyone's aura. With the auras of all you girls and Issei-sama himself in there, how effective his Dress Break was greatly increased."

So we gave Iphis too much of what she wanted? Then I guess this serves her right.

**Sona: **"Wait a minute! Based on what I'm hearing from you 3! Onee-sama! You actually summoned Rias and I here along with our peerages planing for us to get cursed and then forced to humiliate ourselves dancing in these outfits that should never have been made?!"

The moment Kaichou mentioned that, every girl in the room looked at Leviathan-sama with depressed faces. Now that she mentioned it, what they said does imply the girls were being used.

**Serafall: **"I'm sorry, Sona-chan. But it was the only way we could think of doing this. I summoned you and your peerage along with Rias-chan's in hopes it would make things easier. But since Rossweisse protected so many of you, we only got 1 more girl then Rias-chan's peerage had. But look on the bright side, since I groped your breasts earlier, you girls didn't get raped. That's the reason I did that in the first place, so Iphis would want to make you girls touch each other. Ufufu, but I'll admit I enjoyed it!"

Leviathan-sama was feeling Kaichou up to protect her? I never would've guessed that such a thing was possible. But I welcome it if I can do that to her in the future!

**Rias: **"But wait, then what about earlier, Grayfia-san?! You were scolding me for letting myself get caught in a trap that you wanted me to get trapped in?!"

**Grayfia: **"My sincerest apologies, Rias-sama. I couldn't let her get suspicious, so I said that. Although I do feel you should be more prepared for these things, I wouldn't have neglected to warn you of the curse under normal circumstances. I thank you for your sacrifice."

So Grayfia-san wasn't as strict as I thought. She was just acting like that for everyone protection.

**Rias: **"The word sacrifice doesn't even begin to describe what my peerage and I went through! Same with Sona and Tsubaki! I can't believe you just used us like that! How could you do that?! Why didn't you tell us before hand?! And if this needed to be done, why didn't you and Leviathan-sama join in?!"

**Grayfia: **"Please calm down, Rias-sama. No matter what happened, you're still a high-class Devil. As for you're questions, first off, as I said before it's more unthinkable for an adult Devil to do such things then a young one who has the excuse of still growing and still needing to learn. Us not telling you made it even better since you dancing wasn't your choice. Second off, as Leviathan-sama said, Iphis would've raped us the moment we let ourselves get cursed. Third off, as you should know by now, Iphis could read your mind via your aura. So if we did tell you or joined in without getting raped, she'd have figured out the plan and it would've been over for everyone."

Meaning she and Leviathan-sama couldn't tell us anything or it wouldn't have worked. There's definitely no way even Kaichou could've thought her way passed the mind reading, let alone when she was suffering from the humiliation.

**Rossweisse: **"I...I don't mean to be disrespectful, Leviathan-sama, Grayfia-san! But how did you know absorbing everyone's aura would make things easier? I'd have thought it would've made it harder. Also how did you know Issei-kun wouldn't have been caught by the curse and left helpless too? And why did you tell Ddraig the plan instead of Issei-kun directly?"

Huh, Rossweisse-san's got a point there. If she was getting stronger, you'd think that would've made it harder.

**Serafall: **"To answer the second question, Iphis really likes to talk. And we found out she couldn't control men before you all came. As for telling Ddraig, well we had him tell Issei-kun to use Dress Break on all you girls to free you at first, but then to use it on her just as he was about to touch Sona-chan and Rias-chan. Just to make sure she didn't decide not to take a chance like that. Since we knew he was going to be whining inside the Boosted Gear, we knew Iphis would mention that if she could tell, since his hateful thoughts for breasts and such would likely have got in the way. So since she didn't say anything about that, we knew he would be able to think without getting discovered."

That's for sure. I remember that time you asked Ddraig what breasts power was like. He didn't stop crying for an half an hour apparently.

Vritra: **How was I suppose to know Ddraig would be such a cry baby if I mentioned that? **

I'm not blaming you for that. If anything I'd blame Ddraig for taking so seriously. I can only imagine the headaches he gives Hyoudou from time to time.

**Serafall: **"As for how we knew Issei-kun's Dress Break would work that way, we have the rating game between Sona-chan and Rias-chan to thank for that."

Our fight against the ORC helped them figure this out? But I was the only one Hyoudou fought back then. I may have taken a serious beating from him, but I'm pretty sure he didn't use Dress Break on me.

**Sona: **"Of course! I can't believe I didn't realize it before."

Everyone turns to Kaichou after she said that. It's no surprise she figured it out. Kaichou's always been quick to figure things out. That's 1 of many reasons she's one to look up to! And her in that outfit in 1 great reason she's one to look at!

**Rias: **"What is it, Sona?"

**Sona: **"Think about it, Rias. Hyoudou, your Pailingual technique works by creating an area of effect, correct?"

**Issei: **"Yeah."

**Sona: **"Yet you were able to read my thoughts through a projection?"

**Everyone: **"?"

I remember that. I was footage of what happened after I was taken out, and I was so shocked to have found out Hyoudou had that power. But I never did question how it worked on Kaichou's projection. Now that Kaichou's mention it, I'm left wondering why too.

**Sona: **"I was on the roof at the time, yet it still worked through my projection. Even if your area of effect reached all the way up there, the fact you directed your attention to my projection suggests it was effecting it instead. Since you didn't even look away during the fight as if you were hearing me from somewhere else, that proves it was the projection being targeted."

Kaichou really took into account what happened back then. No surprise since it's her, but what does this have to do with Hyoudou's Dress Break working here?

**Sona: **"The only logical explanation for that was his power was effecting even my aura that was being sent back and forth from where my projection and I were. Since his Dress Break draws power from the same perverted source, obviously it can do the same. So filling Iphis's cloak with his and our auras would of course make it easier for it to work. Even more so when you consider the fact it was his aura that was being dominate in there at the time."

So that's how Leviathan-sama and Grayfia-san figured all this out?! Grayfia-san I can understand, but I never would've guessed Leviathan-sama was capable of such strategizing! Given the way she acts all the time, how could I? But I guess she isn't Kaichou's big sister for nothing.

**Rias: **"But why did you wait so long to have Issei try it?! I can imagine it was to be more careful, but we were almost raped! She had 1 of my breasts in her mouth for crying out loud!"

1 of her breasts was in Iphis's mouth?! When did that happen?!

Vritra: **While you were busy gawking at your master's breasts like the world was ending.**

Oh. I guess I was too distracted to notice.

**Ainippe: **"I can explain that. You see, we Amazons have a special power. A sixth sense you might say. When we're exposed to someone's power, we're then able to sense anyone's potential when it comes to said power. I was exposed to her ability to absorb aura when she was abusing us. So I was able to tell when Issei was able to use his Dress Break with success."

The ability to sense potential? So she knew from the begining it would work if we waited long enough.

**Akeno: **"But how would you know Issei-kun's Dress Break was comparable? He's never used it on you."

**Ainippe: **"The same way we knew this plan would work. We didn't send you girls in hoping you'd have a chance to avoid getting raped. Since his power was able to effect even projections, showing me a projection of your game that I could stick my hand in would allow me to experience it. So we knew from the begining that it was possible. We just needed the aura inside to grow strong enough and needed her to get close to you girls so he could use Dress Break on you all when her guard was down. Since we knew she would want to see him tear your clothes apart, we knew she would allow that."

Well it's good to know there were no chances being taken when they sent Kaichou and the other girls in! I don't even wanna imagine what Kaichou would've been like had Iphis raped her!

**Sona: **"But that still means you all planned for us to dance and get striped in the end, doesn't it?!"

We all stare at them again when Kaichou brought that up again. And Leviathan-sama just smiled after hearing that.

**Serafall: **"Thank you for your help, girls! And you all look unbelievably cute in and out of those outfits!"

She just admitted she used them all and enjoyed it. Same with Ainippe, that lustful look on her face says she was happy to do it. They're not even going to try and make up and excuse for this. Then again, I can't blame them! Because I don't have an excuse for enjoying what I saw other then I enjoyed it!

**Iphis: **"I was defeated! I was defeated!"

I looked back at Iphis as I heard saying the same thing over and over again. And despite being completely naked, she's not covering up at all! Just how little shame does she have?! Then it again, maybe after having her dreams of escaping and raping crushed, she's just too broken to do that. After trying to rape Kaichou of all people, she certainly deserves it!

Vritra: **Why don't you kill her then? If you take her out after what she did to your master, she might be so happy with what you did that she might forget what you saw and said.**

That's a great idea! I prepare to unleash my power again and-

**(Blood gushing)**

Before I could do anything, my nose started squirting blood like a hose! Not just me, Hyoudou too! What's going on?! I thought that Iphis casted...I guess it wore off after she lost her powers. And it looks like we can't hold it in after what happened tonight! So we both start passing out from blood loss as we fall to the floor!

**ORC girls: **"Issei!" Issei-kun!" "Issei-san!" "Ise!"

**Student council:** "Saji! "Gen-chan!" "Genshirou-senpai!"

I hear everyone calling our names as we pass out. Dying after what I've seen doesn't sound so bad! Even if I live and get punished by Kaichou, every spanking she gives me will be a reminded of it all! I don't think I'll be jealous of Hyoudou for a long time! ...Now that I think about it, I guess I've been too hard on Hyoudou. He may have got to see Kaichou and Fukukaichou, but I saw more of his girls and he's not holding a grudge. I need to both thank him and tell him I'm sorry later.

**(To be continued)**

**Note 1: And with that, Genshirou's POV is over! I really enjoyed making his. Honestly, I felt he needed all this given what he goes through in the series. He works so hard as a member of the student council, he trains unbelievably hard as a Devil, he even went to Azazel's lab once! And yet through it all, not only does he not get his dream girl, she doesn't let him hang out with girls and just makes him work! And if you read High School DxD DX, it only gets worst! If you haven't read that, then skip the part of this that isn't bolded. **We find out he is rewarded from time to time with Sona's hand made cake. And while that sounds good, her cooking skills are awful. But in order to not hurt her feelings, he just keeps eating it. So even when he's rewarded he's punished! **All that isn't funny in the least to me! To be honest with you, amongst all the characters at their school, Genshirou is my second favorite behind only Issei. So I really felt a need to make this happen. I had to make him get punished in the end to be realistic when it comes to the story unfortunately. But we learned here and in Issei's, it doesn't matter in the end!**

**Note 2: But what pissed me off even more about all this is that some jack ass who left me a review said he wasn't even a decent character and didn't deserve this! Then again, that guy was also dumb enough to think Genshirou simply seeing all of this counts as NTR. He also complained about me including masturbation and nipple sucking because that apparently made this a hentai. The fact he's 27 years old and he said doesn't just make him stupid, it makes him someone to pity. He also thinks that Irina should've fallen despite her doing this to repent and to save both herself and friends from an eternity of rape. There's a number of things in the series that makes him a moron for that. But I'll just mention the fact that an Angel once seduced Issei solely for the sake of winning a competition. Hell, when I corrected him on all of this, he said I was jerk who was trying to force people to leave reviews because my series isn't popular. Here are the reasons he's brain dead for that. 1. I said my view count wasn't low so I know you people aren't refusing to leave review because you hate it. 2. All I said was I wanted to know your opinions of a part or 2 because I enjoy my own story and hearing that makes me enjoy said parts more. And 3., which is the most important one, I said you guys don't have to follow or favor my video. Yeah, he's that dumb. To be honest, he typed (Rias') instead of (Rias's) twice in his first review to me, and typed "of all persons" instead of "of all people". And despite the fact he's been on FanFiction for 3 years and said he wanted to write some of his own, he hasn't wrote a single one. So needless to say, he's a retarded loser we should just ignore as we hope he leaves FanFiction for good. Come to think of it, if you look at the number of reviews I have and count the number of reviews in my review section, I have 1 more review then my number says I do. That's because the first review he left me for whatever reason wasn't counted. I think the reason is that it's a sigh that he should be ignored, LOL!**

**Note 3: All that aside, I'm going to be releasing POV's for Rias and Sona before I release my next sequel. I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this one. Not only was this one longer, but I'm working on other stuff for this story too, I'm still off because that break I took, and I was stressed about something that was happening in my personal life. I'm really sorry that I kept you guys waiting this long. But I promise you that Rias's first POV will be out tomorrow, and I hope to get the next one out faster. I know a lot of you want what's next to come out, but after all that's happened in this one, I need to do these next 2 POV's. Not to mention there's a lot of work to be done with the next one, and I'm still excepting requests for dancers in the next one. Just remember the conditions for me to include your ideas. After what happen with the reviews back in chapters 8 and 9, those conditions aren't changing any time soon. If you leave an idea and did something wrong, I'll leave a note for you at the top of the next one and you can try again. Just remember that by the time the first part of Sona's POV comes out that I won't be excepting requests anymore, so I suggest you do it before then.**


	14. Breasts Again!: Rias Part 1

**(************I'm Searching for Breasts Again: ********Rias's point of view****)**

**Note: These are the currently excepted requests for characters in the third story.**

**(Dancers)**

**3 requests: **Yubelluna.

**2 ******requests**: **Grayfia, Yasaka, Kuroka, Serafall, Elsha.

**1 ******request**: **Venelana, Rossweisse, Akeno, Kuisha, Momo, Ravel, and Seekvaria**.**

**(Viewers)**

****1 ******request**: ****Koneko and Sona.

**I'm willing to except more requests, as long you meet the requirements. 1 such requirement is not being a troll, like a certain reviewer I mentioned in the last chapter. I said that wondering if he was still reading despite saying he wasn't going to anymore, and he messaged me for what I said. So he just proved he's a troll. I even gave him the benefit of a doubt and told him I would just repeatedly call him a retarded loser without reading what he said in his reply, hoping he'd eventually give up and not reply. But like I said, he's a troll and he just had to keep trying to get the last word in. He even left me 2 replies before I could reply to the first one, which just proves he needs attention. So like my review counter did for his first review, we should just ignore him. No doubt he's going to be a big baby and reply to this, but then I can just laugh at him as I don't read it. And if he doesn't, then I have the satisfaction of knowing that retarded trolling loser figured out he's not wanted on this site.  
**

**Part 1**

Sona, Akeno, Tsubaki, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, and I found ourselves covered in these glowing marks. What has Iphis done to us? As I questioned this, they vanished.

**Iphis:** "At long last! Some new toys to play with! And 2 Dragons to help make the ultimate toy! After all these centuries, it's finally going to happen! Ha, ha, ha!"

She laughs maniacally while hovering above us. What did she do us?

**Serafall: **"Still up to your tricks, Iphis? It was fun playing with you at first, but you've gone too far cursing Sona-chan and her friends!"

**Everyone: **"Cursing?!"

She's cursed me and the rest of the girls?! Just what kind of curse?!

**Iphis:** "You need not worry. It won't hurt you at all. You just can't leave this room like me! But I see the Valkyrie saw my magic coming and protected some of you girls from my curse."

I see, so that's why not all the girls were effected. Rossweisse must've only been able to conjure a barrier in time to save those who were behind from the curses direction. Me, Sona, and the rest of the girls were in the front in terms of where Iphis was!

**Rossweisse: **"Sorry everyone! I didn't have enough time to save all of you!"

**Rias:** "Leviathan-sama, Grayfia! If you 2 knew she could so easily cast a curse on us, then why didn't you warn us?!"

I don't blame Rossweisse for not being able to protect us all. But I do blame them for not warning us ahead of time! No matter how you look at it, they should've told us that!

**Grayfia: **"To fall into such an easy trap. You have no one but yourselves to blame if you allowed that. Especially you and your group, Rias-sama. I would think after dealing with Unas you'd have been prepared for this. You're lucky it was just a trapping curse. Be on guard when it comes to these things. We can't always be there for you."

And of course, as Grayfia-oneesama has done my entire life every time I complain about one of her actions, she scolds me! Is there ever going to be a time in my life that I can tell her off without her doing the same back?! I mean...I guess she's right, I should've been prepared after that whole ordeal with Unas! But it's not like I could've expected much when she and Leviathan-sama were here first and didn't say anything. Although I doubt she'll agree with that. And now almost all the girls and I are trapped in here!

**Genshirou: **"You let Kaichou and everyone else out of here right now!"

Saji-kun yells at her, but I don't think that's going to work.

**Iphis:** "Or you'll what, little Dragon? The 2 mature Devils couldn't hurt me. None of you will be able to either."

As I though, it didn't work. Someone who can handle Grayfia-san and Leviathan-sama definitely wasn't going to be intimated by him.

**Xenovia:** "What are you going to do with us?"

**Iphis:** "Heh, heh, heh! A lot of things to be honest! I haven't been able to move in centuries and now I have 8 new lovely bodies here at my disposal!"

8 new bodies?! Does she mean to have her way with?! Grayfia-san, Leviathan-sama, and Ainippe did say she was a lesbian, but I didn't think that meant we were in danger of being raped when we came here! If Grayfia-san and Leviathan-sama knew about this and something happens, I'll never forgive them!

**Rossweisse: **"You really have no shame at all do you?! Before doing anything like that, you should at least explain to us more about yourself! That's why we came in the first place. Because you wanted to talk to us, and you've been causing problems for the Amazons."

Rossweisse's right about that! And hopefully her talking gives us time to find a way out of this!

**Iphis:** "Very well, if you wish to know more about me then I don't mind telling. I overheard everything you lot were saying before you entered the room, so I know a full introduction is unnecessary. So I'll simply ask, what do you wish to know?"

**Rias:** "We'll let you ask, Ainippe. I'm sure you and your people have been wondering for a long time."

**Ainippe: **"Thank you. (Throat clearing) Goddess Venus left you stating it would be punishment just for such. Why is that?"

**Iphis:** "A simple question. I'm sure in most peoples minds, 1 woman who takes an interest in another would mean coming to land of nothing but women would be a dream come true. No doubt for most, but not for me as it's nothing but unpleasantry!"

A turn off? I don't understand how being surrounded by woman when you prefer them could be anything like that.

**Akeno: **"Why exactly is that a problem?"

**Iphis:** "As you already know, the story of me becoming a man is a lie. Much like the story of Isis changing me into a man was a story that was made up. It was made up so that no one would think less of Venus for taking a liking to me."

**Irina: **"What would you still being a woman do to make people think less of her?"

**Iphis:** "I don't know what things are like in this time, young woman. But back in the time before I was cursed, love between the same sex was greatly hated upon. Just between humans alone was a problem. For it to be a problem with a Goddess is something else all together."

We all reacted the same when the word "Goddess" was mentioned. A Goddess liking women?! I've heard rumors, but never facts of about such things.

**Iphis:** "As you've already been told, Venus helped me take control of my wife so I could have her despite my being a woman. She did this because she had fallen in love with me."

All of us here couldn't help but be shocked when she said that! Goddess Venus saved her out of love?! She even gave her control of her wife! A Goddess loving someone that much is definitely unheard of. Although that begs the question, why did she get cursed then?

**Sona: **"So you were cursed by a Goddess who held affection for you? Is that why you hold such contempt for the Amazons? Because being around them reminds you of her?"

Sona brings up a valid point. I can't really think of any other reason for her to find this place to be Hell other then that. Just about any woman would find it hard to be around so many after being rejected.

**Iphis:** "No such things. You see, since I owed my life to Isis, if she were to ask something of me I couldn't very well refuse. Such as if she wanted me to tell the world that Venus had a sexual lust for me. For a Goddess to be seen like that, it would be an eternity of shame. And while a Goddess like Isis could hide if she was lying or not, a mortal like myself could not. Meaning the truth about her would be discovered by her fellow Gods and Goddesses."

So she was cursed to prevent her from being able to speak. Specifically about Venus being attracted to other females. This must also be the reason she did as Isis asked of her.

**Ainippe: **"So why did Venus-sama curse you? Given what you've been through, you'd have been better off dead. I mean if she loved you, why go to this extent to keep the truth hidden?"

**Iphis:** "Yes, she did indeed love me. She did many things despite being a Goddess to earn my affection. Giving me the power to take control of any woman of my choosing was her way of showing her love for me. Unfortunately for her, I didn't love her back. I was simply using her to get what I wanted. And despite it being a simple task for her to know what I thought of her, she in her crazed love for me just trusted me. After Isis used her for what she wanted, she revealed the truth to her and she wasn't happy about it."

A Goddess involved in a one way love with a mortal? I've never heard of such a thing in my life. It's no surprise now why Venus cursed her. She was practically begging her to give a punishment.

**Serafall: **"Refusing the love of a Goddess?! For what possible reason could you have for dong that?"

**Iphis:** "Growing up the way I did, I had constantly been lusting for things that I could not have! Even being able to live as a woman was not allowed! You have no idea what a life like that is like! Through it all I had become someone who dreamed of getting things I was not allowed to have! I dreamed of seeing the look on other people's faces as I took it all away, just as the world had done so to me! By the time I was finally getting it all, the desire for such had become permanent! Even as I craved for the bodies of other women, I also craved the satisfaction of taking such pleasures to their discomfort! The look on the woman who were forced to come into my arms even now gets me excited!"

Every single word she said made me uncomfortable! And as she spoke them, she then began masturbating as we were all looking at her! That just makes my skin crawl! At this very moment, we're talking to a woman who rapes others with a smile! There are very few women in the world who wouldn't hate being near someone like that! This woman is beyond crazy!

**Grayfia: **"Is that why you rejected Venus's love? Because she naturally desired you, you couldn't have the pleasure of taking it to her discomfort regardless of if she was a Goddess or not?"

**Iphis:** "That is correct! The joy of taking it is what I seek when having my way with others! The thought of them enjoying me as I'm all over them is a nightmare! It makes me feel as though I'm someone to be pushed around all over again as they are getting what they want out of me!"

**Ainippe: **"Now I see why leaving you with us was a punishment. We Amazons aren't known for liking men. So none of us qualify as someone you can use for your sick fetishes."

That much is clear. If you can't stand to be around women that are willing, chances are you'd probably suffer. Although I understand why, I'm still uncomfortable being around her! She was better off still cursed, or at least dead!

**Irina: **"Dear God! There are no words to describe how sickening a woman you are! Love making is suppose to be with someone you truly care about and wish to have children with! Amen!"

Irina, along with Asia and Xenovia all prayed after she said that.

**Iphis:** "Say what you will about me. It doesn't change that the 8 of you girls are under my spell. And just so we're clear, it does a lot more then just keep you trapped in this room! Observe!"

Iphis raised her hand forward. When she did the glowing marks that we all had before reappeared on Sona.

**Sona: **"What are you doing? I...I can't move."

Iphis has restricted her movement. That must be what she meant when she said we can't leave. Even if we could make a move before she used the curse, we can't hurt her. So we can't leave without her stopping us! But that aside, what's she going to do with Sona? While I was wondering this, all of a sudden Sona skirt fell to her feet!

**Sona: **"AH!"

Her body was stuck, but her head could still move. Sona looked down and screamed when she saw that her skirt fell. Not that I blame her, her underwear is being exposed to everyone in the room! I'm sure Issei's enjoying this.

**Genshirou: **"UH!"

Not just him, Saji's also enjoying her inconveniences. He's going to be in big trouble if Sona noticed or any of the girls from her group tell her.

**Sona: **"What are you...HEY!"

For whatever reason, Sona started to dance! First she put one hand forward after the other, while also shaking her hips! Then she started to rub her hands along her body from her butt to her breasts!

**Momo: **"Kaichou, what are you doing?! Why are you dancing in your panties?!"

Sona's bishop Momo became shocked from seeing this. Not that I blame her, so am I! But I'm pretty sure this isn't Sona's doing!

**Sona: **"I'm not doing it myself! My body won't follow my command!"

**Iphis:** "Heh, heh, heh! That's because it's following my command! This is the power of my curse! Much like I was forced to not move, I can make all of you move as I wish! Even the distasteful clothes you wear upon your bodies are under my control!"

As I figured. I didn't need to know Sona my whole life to realize she would never do this. And so we learn she can do more then just stop our movement. She can also control it! Sona's still dancing with her skirt down in the same manner over and over! I got a feeling this is just a taste of what she'll do to us!

**Yura: **"Cut it out! Release Kaichou now, or I'll make you!"

Sona's rook Yura decided to stand up for her. I admire that, but she won't get far! If Grayfia-san and Leviathan-sama can't handle her, none of us can!

**Iphis:** "Heh, heh, heh! You trying to threaten me is adorable! You have a cute mind to match that lovely body of yours, blue haired Devil! But very well. I've had my fun and showed you all how powerless you are! I'll save the fun for later!"

Iphis set Sona free after she said that. At that moment the marks disappeared again. She then quickly picked her skirt back up. That aside, how exactly are we suppose to get out of this mess?! Come to think of it, Issei, Yuuto, Gasper, Saji-kun, and Ainippe all avoided the cursed. Why? The girls who didn't get cursed didn't because Rossweisse shielded them. The only reason I can think of for the boy is because they're, well, boy. And Ainippe because Iphis hates other lesbians.

**Sona: **"Cough, cough! You've proven your point. We can't do anything against you. But where do you plan to go with this? Even though you've trapped us, it doesn't change the fact you're trapped too. You obviously wanted Rias here for that reason."

**Iphis:** "You speak the truth, my little dancer! Even with so much womanly skin to take unwillingly, I can't stay here forever! This place is full of willing women, it's truly the underworld! And unlike that lucky bastard Unas, I was not asleep the whole time I've been here! I've been forced to stay here without sleep for centuries! I must escape! And you all will help me, or I will help myself! Heh, heh, heh!"

That laugh and smile of hers really creeps me out! All the more reason the rest of the girls and I need to escape as soon as possible!

**Rias: **"What is it you wanted me and my peerage here for?"

**Iphis:** "There are 2 reasons for that. And each reason both have something to do with 2 different things I want! For you see, I had a dream before my sealing. I had pretty much forgotten it during the time that had passed since my imprisonment! But as I spoke with Leviathan and the maid about what happened with Unas, I had realized it once more! As she mentioned you, Red Dragon Emperor!"

Iphis then points at Issei.

**Issei: **"Me? What do I have to do with this dream of yours?"

**Rias: **"You wield the power of one of the 2 Heavenly Dragons! Meaning the aura of a Dragon rests inside you! With it I will be able to finally give birth to the Submission Dragon!'

**Everyone: **"Submission Dragon?"

All of us, even Leviathan-sama and Grayfia-san don't know what she's talking about.

****Iphis:** **"Yes! As we've already established, the Goddess Venus did everything in her power to make me hers. The power of a Goddess is great, but one of the best things about them is how much knowledge they have available to them. I had her gather info on Dragons far and wide for me. The reason for this was because unlike most creatures, Dragons weren't just born from birth. They had another way as well."

**Ddraig:** "You're referring to how Dragons were originally born from energy, aren't you?"

Ddraig suddenly spoke from Issei's sacred gear so everyone can hear. I've heard that before, about how Dragons were originally born from energy. Is she saying she can make that happen?

****Iphis:** **"So you speak, Welsh Dragon. To answer your question, yes I do. While most Dragons tend to be born naturally in the world now, there are still those born the other way once every so very little often. Why is this important you ask? Because since a Dragon's powers varies depending on how they're born from this, I can make a Dragon with powers the exact way I want it!"

**Grayfia: **"And that's what this Submission Dragon is? A Dragon you wish to create yourself? If so what is the power you seek?"

****Iphis:** **"Why it's in the name! Submission! I wish to give birth to a Dragon with the very power to make any woman I want mine! Have them submit to my deepest desires! Even change their very minds to make them more my type!"

A Dragon with the power to bend women to her will?! That thought is disturbing on a whole new level on it's own! But it only gets worst with this woman of all people being the one using it!

**Rossweisse: **"That...That...That's a whole new kind of evil perversion! How can any women talk about such foul and disturbing things?!"

Seems Rossweisse's having a stress attack again. Although in this case, I'd have to say she's not over reacting this time! This is something no one, especially a woman can take lightly!

****Iphis:** **"Heh, heh, heh! You're reaction was one of the best I have ever seen! When I get free, you're first!"

Her words were creepy enough, but that face alone with licking her fingers was over the top! Rossweisse became paralyzed with fear from her saying that.

**Ainippe: **"You said before that the Red Dragon boy was to help with 2 things you wanted. What's the other?"

****Iphis:** **"Why to help me break free from here of course. This Dragon will dominate everything there is about a woman! Even their aura will be mine to control! So even this curse place upon me by a Goddess will be broken!"

**Ddraig: **"Impossible! Even we Dragons ourselves have never been able to replicate how we were originally born. And yet you say you can?"

****Iphis:** **"I can! With the knowledge of so many different Dragons, I've found a way to remake the process by using the aura of a Dragon! But to do this I needed the aura of a powerful Dragon, and I needed it to think the way I need it to."

**Serafall: **"And what way would that be?"

****Iphis:** **"Why to think of a woman in a lustful manner of course!"

The exact moment she said that we all turned to Issei. When you think pervert, you think him above all others. Sometimes he's a bit much, like with Dress Break and such. But I tend to enjoy that side of him more times then not.

****Iphis:** **"To have the Red Dragon Emperor of this generation, also known as the Oppai Dragon here! I couldn't ask for someone better!"

**Issei: **"Oppai Dragon?! How did you know about that?"

**Serafall: **"Grayfia and I told her about that. When talking about Issei-kun, you can't not bring that up!"

Figures Leviathan-sama would mention that. I imagine Issei's going to have trouble with Ddraig crying again. But more importantly, what does she plan to do with him?!

**Rias: **"What do plan on doing with Issei? I don't care if I'm cursed, I won't let you hurt him!"

****Iphis:** **"Hurt him? Oh my dear Gremory, I don't wish to hurt him. In fact, my plan involves him enjoying himself! It's you girls who are going to suffer!"

Like pretty much everything she's said thus far, I don't like the sound of that! Do I dare to even ask?!

**Issei: **"You do anything to any of them and I won't help you in the least! I know I have to help free you to save them, but we're looking for another way if you're going to hurt them!"

**Serafall: **"I'm with that! You hurt Sona-chan, and you'll wish you were still stuck!"

****Iphis:** **"My, my, what feisty ones you are. But when I said they'll suffer, I didn't mean physically."

**Grayfia: **"Emotionally isn't acceptable either. Just what do you plan to do?"

****Iphis:** **"Why to have all the girls I cursed do erotic things to please the Red Dragon of course!"

The moment she said that we all looked at her in shock! We all have to do erotic things for Issei?! I'm not entirely against that, at least in private. But doing it like this would be too embarrassing! Worst then that, to have all the other girls do it too?! I can't have them all go through that! I mean, I suppose most of us wouldn't mind doing things for Issei. Especially Akeno and Xenovia, they'd be glad no doubt. As I look at Akeno, she's showing a face of delight as she looks forward to it! Like hell she will get to! Xenovia looks revealed to hear that as if she was expecting worst. Given that her goal is to make baby's with him, that's no surprise. But Sona and Tsubaki on the other hand will definitely hate doing that. All that aside, what kind of erotic things is she talking about?

**Asia: **"Wh-What do you mean?!"

****Iphis:** **"The process for creating the Submission Dragon is the aura of a Dragon and the aura of many different women! The curse I placed on you all will allow me to take from you what aura I need. And a Dragon's aura is easy to get regardless. But simply making use of the aura isn't enough. The mental state of the one it comes from must be right. Specifically, the women must have their minds reduced to someone who is a tool for amusement! And the Dragon's mind must be that of someone enjoying it all! Under normal circumstances, getting a real Dragon to do this would be impossible. But for a man with the aura of a Dragon, that's a whole other story! And in this case, we have a very lustful one at that!"

So that's why she asked for my whole peerage and I. She needed Issei for his Dragon aura, and she wanted to use the rest of us to gather the aura of women. If she thinks she's going to torment my servants, she has another thing coming!

****Iphis:** **"But while the Red Dragon is the one who's essential for this, having another Dragon here will make things easier! And what luck, we have another Dragon here I see! And seeing how he had a nose bleed from seeing the Sitri girl dance, he must be horny too!"

She's talking about when Saji-kun saw her in her underwear. The moment she did, Sona looked at Saji-kun with a really unhappy, which left him both embarrassed and scared at once. Knowing Sona, she's going to be strict with him for that later.

**Irina: **"You can't be serious! You don't really mean to have us do indecent things for them do you?! I can't do that, I'm an Angel! The Lord would never forgive me for doing that!"

****Iphis:** **"Well the good news is I can't use my curse to force you to do it. I require girls willing submitting for it to work. But the bad news is if you don't do as I say, I'm going to spend the rest of eternity having my way with each and every last one of you!"

All our faces go blue when she threatened us! Being raped by another woman who seeks our suffering for the rest of eternity?! I don't think it would take long for us to resort to suicide! But even if we do listen to her, what's stopping her from doing it anyways once she's free?! Not knowing what to do, Sona and I look at each other! It doesn't look like even she can think of a way out of this!

**Grayfia: **"There's no way around it. Rias-sama, Sona-sama, you and your peerage will have to do as she says."

Without warning Grayfia-oneesama said that! We all looked at her unable to believe what she said!

**Grayfia: **"You need to do this or face and even worst fate. It's as simple as that. Besides, this happened because you girls were careless. Now take responsibility for your lack of judgement."

There's not a trace of pity in Grayfia-oneesama's voice! There was no possible way we could've predicted this would happen since she and Leviathan-sama were talking with her. Yet even now, she still pins the blame on us?!

**Serafall: **"Grayfia-san's right. Besides, I'm sure you girls will do a wonderful job! And look on the bright side, you're doing it for Issei-kun and Saji-kun. It could be much worst."

Leviathan-sama comes in to try and give us support, but all it does is make us blush! But surely she and Grayfia must realize she could be lying! Yet they both still say all that?! I look over Sona to see how she's handling it, and she looked at Tsubaki and she nodded her head yes. If Sona's agreeing to this, she must've realized something I haven't. If that's the case, embarrassing or not, this has to be done! And like Leviathan-sama said, it could be worst. So I look at my servants and speak.

**Rias: **"Girls, this isn't any easier for me then it is for you! But it doesn't look like we have a choice! We all have to do this if we want to be free!"

I try to stay claim while saying this, but I can't help but blush! Not that the other girls are doing any better! Besides Akeno and Xenovia of course. But we all agree to do it! So it looks like we'll be doing perverted things for Issei and Saji! Issei's fine without a second thought, but I hope it we don't take this too far with Saji-kun here!

**Sona: **"Alright, you win. What must we do?"

****Iphis:** **"A few things to be honest! But you don't need to worry, they're all viewing pleasures! The Dragons won't be needing to touch you!"

That's good to hear! But even if there won't be any touching, that doesn't mean it'll be OK! I have experience with that from last time!

****Iphis:** **"But before we begin, I need to know something. When I was speaking with Leviathan and the maid, they told me of your incidence with Unas. According to the Devil woman who sealed him in the first place, there were 3 trials. They told me what they were and I want to know who did what."

She wants to know who did what trial? I wonder why?

**Akeno: **"In that case, I was the one who did the face plant trial."

Akeno answered immediately. She did the face plant trial back then, which I'm sure she's happy about. But I've had Issei face first in my breasts several times, so she's got nothing on me. Other then she got to do it first!

**Asia: **"I-I did the kissing trial."

Asia replies with her hand up as she blushes. She did the kiss trial accidentally when she fell over and kissed his cheek.

****Iphis:** **"And the third?"

...The belly dancing trial, the one I did! Just thinking about that makes my blood rush to my head! I to this day have never been more embarrassed then I was that night! I was relieved of clothing to the point where people would debate on if I was naked or not! Then I was forced to dance in a way to heavily show off my body to that despicable Unas! He even rubbed my butt and de-bottomed me when I wasn't looking! But it wasn't just him who saw all that, everyone who was there did! Which didn't just include my servants, but the Professor too! And unlike Unas, I couldn't just kill off one of my regulars! Now every time I go to see him I'm reminded of that night! I'm pretty sure he even looks at me while thinking back to it too! The fact he's been calling me more often is one good reason! And he's given me several others!

**Rias: **"That was me."

I tell her the truth while trying to forget that horrible night!

****Iphis:** **"Alright then! You'll all take turns being used for pleasure! And we'll be starting with you, Gremory! Leviathan, would you please hand one of them over?"

**Serafall: **"One of what?"

****Iphis:** **"You said after you found out about Unas's curse, you made more of them. I would like one of them and one that's the same size as the original!"

**Serafall: **"OH! That's what you meant. Yes, I've made plenty for a special occasion!"

As I wondered what they were talking about, Leviathan-sama conjures up a magic circle. Then she pulled out something from it that made me relive a nightmare! It was the same belly dancing outfit Unas made me wear! The detail was identical, especially how hatefully skimpy it was! I had hoped to never see that thing again for as long as I lived! ...Oh no! She isn't planing what I think she's planing, is she?!

****Iphis:** **"After I found out how Unas got free, I became really jealous of what he got to enjoy! So Gremory, like you did for him, put on that outfit and give us a dance for pleasure! Let me see what he saw!"

And of course it was as I feared! I started rejecting any requests that looked anything like the one that led to Unas because I wanted to avoid this! Yet at this very moment, I'm being told to either repeat the same humiliation, or be sexually harassed for the rest of eternity by another woman! It's obvious which one I should choose, but neither of them are easy choices! ...No use complaining! It won't get me anywhere and I'll get scolded by Grayfia again if I do!

**Rias: **"Sigh. If I must."

****Iphis:** **"Good! Oh! But first things first."

Iphis flies over to Issei and Saji-kun. It was then that her hands start to glow! What's she trying to do to them?! Before I could even ask, she released her magic on them!

**Issei and ****Genshirou: **"AH!"

Issei and Saji-kun scream upon her magic being casted! I fear for them at first, but nothing happened. They both look at each other and were fine.

**Genshirou: **"What did you do to us?"

****Iphis:** **"Seeing you have a nose bleed made me remember something important. As I'm no stranger to having one of those myself, I developed magic that stopped me from having them, as it only got in the way. I can't have you 2 passing out from 1 or 2 of those, now can I? You 2 are the ones who need to enjoy this! So I cast the same magic on you, now you won't get nose bleeds!"

Magic solely for stopping nose bleeds? Only a pervert would find that useful. A pervert is probably the only kind of person who could think of that.

****Iphis:** **"Now I believe it's time for a certain red haired Devil to make a change of clothes!"

Iphis says this while giving me a dirty look! That look of hers as well as her laugh reminds me of Unas! Like him she's even enjoying making me suffer from embarrassment! If we get out of this, I'm going to make her pay for making me wear that accursed and poor excuse for outfit again!

**Koneko: **"Grumble!"

Koneko is also hating this just like last time! No doubt it's worst since it's the second time! And like last time we have to wait for a chance and just go with it for now!

**Part 2**

Leviathan-sama conjures up a changing tent for me to use since I was stuck in this room. She then handed me the outfit and then I went inside to change clothes. Or in this case to take them off and wish I had them on! Like last time I take off everything, even my leg wear and underwear had to go! As I stand in here completely naked, I hold these pieces of scrap I once wore and must again and stare at them! Even wearing nothing makes me feel more dignified then I would wearing this! At least in private! Although Iphis would probably allow it, there's no way I'm going out wearing nothing! So I slip it on again!

I now stand here wearing what's basically nothing once again! I can't believe I have to go out there and dance in this before everyone again! It eases my heart that it's not for Unas again, but doing it for that woman is a bother in a whole new way! What if she decides to play with the outfit while I'm dancing?! I guess she did say I need to do it willingly, but does that guarantee my safety?! More then that, I'll be dancing in front of a lot more people this time! A lot of whom I know are going to talk about me like this!

...I really don't wanna go out like this again, but what choice do I have?! As bad as this is, it's only going to get worst if I refuse to dance skimpy clad again! And dancing for Saji-kun of all people isn't that bad. Unfortunate as it is I put my pride aside again, unzip this tent, and go outside! Once again I stand before a crowd in this extra revealing belly dancing outfit!

**Issei, ****Genshirou, Iphis, & ****Ainippe: **"Whoa!" Issei, Saji, Iphis and Ainippe react to me coming out like this in sync! Just like last time!

It took me over a week just to stop thinking about that incidence with Unas! Even then I never forgot to keep my distance from any requests that looked similar to that one that came along later! Being degraded to a man's property and being used for his pleasure was something I'd sooner kill myself then spend my life as! But even though it was only for that 1 night, my body was used for that man's pleasure in several humiliating way! Even though killing him felt amazing, he somewhat haunts me, especially now!

**Issei: **"YEAH! YOU LOOK AMAZING IN THAT SKIMPY OUTFIT, BUCHOU! I didn't get to say that last time, but you wearing that and dancing is the best!"

Issei being free to speak for himself this time told me how much he likes me wearing this! Issei's enjoying what he sees makes me happy, but it's still really embarrassing to have him shout it out like that in front of everyone! Can't he just be pervert in all the ways I like?!

**Ainippe: **"Issei's right! I've never seen a woman as beautiful and sexy as you, Lady Gremory! Not a single one in all my land has a body like yours! Please come visit us again!"

Ainippe also decides to give a perverted complement! Although she's enjoying me walk around like this, she's not wishing humiliation upon me like Iphis is! I can't hate her for enjoying this, but I definitely wish she wouldn't say such things.

**Serafall: **"I also have to agree! You're body has really developed since you were a child, Rias-Chan! You've grown into such a gorgeous young women! You take after your mother in terms of bust size! I can see how you wearing that belly dancing outfit could break curses!"

And of course Leviathan-sama needed to get a word in about this. She's not being a pervert when saying that, but her words made me feel the most embarrassed! While Issei and Ainippe just said I looked good, she actually mention me and my mother's bust! And she even brought up me having to do this for Unas! Whether it's Sona or me, she doesn't know how to not embarrass those she's fawning over!

**Grayfia: **"Rias-sama, would you please not look so pitiful. It's already bad enough you showed so much of your skin as you danced for Unas's pleasure. And it's even worst that you're doing it again. But you could at least not show such a shameful look on your face as you do it. Both times you've done this is your own fault, so stand up and except it."

But while their words just made me feel shy about this, Grayfia-oneesama's made me both that and ashamed! Even as I suffer humiliation of this magnitude, she still scolds me for not keeping up my noble stance! Does she always have to be so serious?! Can't she show a little compassion for what I'm going through and will go through?! How could I not get embarrassed from standing here like this?! Especially with what everyone's saying!

**Sona: **"...I...I'm...I'm so terribly sorry for asking you what happened with Unas earlier, Rias! I know there was no way I could've known what you went through when I asked, but still! To be reminded that you wore such a...I'm not even sure something so skimpy qualifies as an outfit! And for you to remember wearing it as you dance for a perverted sorcerer's pleasure is just too hard picture! I'm so sorry you have to repeat it!"

Sona on the other hand actually shows sympathy for me as I'm forced to endure this again! Glad to know there's a high-class Devil in the room who can feel something rather then joy and disappointment from seeing me like this! Sona truly is my best friend! But while I'm glad she feels for me, I really wish she wouldn't say how indecent this outfit is! Let alone talk about Unas at the same time! Hearing his name makes wearing this thing feel like his hands are all around me! Even after killing him, he still has a hold on me!

**Asia: **"Oh! I had hoped Buchou-san would never have to wear something like that again! I'm sorry, Buchou-san! My praying back then must've not worked because I was being rejected back then! But now that I can pray again, I'll give it all my might in order to help you! Dear God, please support Buchou through this, and afterwards protect her from ever having to wear something like this ever again! Amen!

Asia's reaction isn't much different from last time, and once again she prays to try and help with my misfortune. While I appreciate that, whether or not God is alive or dead, I don't see praying helping me with this.

**Xenovia: **"I have to say, Buchou really does look outstanding wearing just those tiny nipple and crotch covers! To think she's going to dance in nothing but that in front of everyone, and for the second time! Winning Ise just seems to look harder and harder as time passes! Asia, maybe your prays for her never having to wear it again were ignored because this is only helping her! In that case, we need to watch and learn as much as we can!"

Xenovia on the other hand like half of those before her, decided to make a remark about my sex appeal! But what's worst about her remark was she specifically mentioned the fact my nipples and crotch are the only parts of my front covered! That certainly didn't boost my self confidence! And she even brought up watching me to learn from me like Asia did last time! And like Asia did when her friend said she should wear a naked apron, she nods her head yes! Is it too much to ask that you don't take seeing me like this so seriously?!

**Irina: **"W...What are you saying, Xenovia?! There's no way God would ever take part in making a woman wear something so...unthinkable! Whether or not it's a punishment or a blessing! Amen!"

Irina's got the idea. Unlike Xenovia who's taken my words about being a Devil too seriously, she's true to her faith like the Angel she is. And while she seems to be effected by Xenovia's words somewhat, she's not easily pulled in by them like Asia. While I like that, her over reacting and her embarrassing words I could do without!

**Rossweisse: **"Th...This...This is unacceptable! Those pieces of string are showing way too much of Rias! There should be a law against wearing something like that! At least in front of so many people! How could anyone have even considered this?!"

Rossweisse of course overreacts more then anyone. Although I can't say I don't agree with her, her words don't exactly help as I stand here like this! Pieces of sting showing to much of me?! Why doesn't she just say I'm naked?!

**Gasper: **"Ah...Ah...Ah!"

Gasper unlike everyone else is just speechless. Although he's a boy, I don't really think of him as such when he's looking at me. But I still wish he wouldn't. Much like Yuuto, he's not looking just like last time.

Just like before, everyone just keeps staring at me as they talk about me being in this skimpy outfit! And just like before it's so embarrassing! Although there are even more then before, I guess I can't say everybody is saying something about me. Unlike last time, Akeno isn't throwing jokes meant to tease me my way. Although just like last time I see her holding her fingers against her lips as she smiles! She's trying not to let out a laugh and is obviously holding back her need to make jokes! I guess since Grayfia's here, she doesn't want to take any risks when it comes to joking about this! Better as that may be, she's still pissing me off acting like this! All this could've been avoided if I had simply made her dance for Unas back then! Then it would be her dancing here instead of me!

Another one that hasn't said anything is Koneko. Of course she didn't say much last time either. But she doesn't seem as shocked as before since this is the second time. Of course another one that's shocked and quiet in this room is also someone new! Saji-kun's been staring at me with a look of great surprise since I came out! He's also been staring at me with clear interest! I dare say staring at me with lust! Although it's not 2 men seeing this time, I still don't like being seen like this by a boy who's not Issei! Saji-kun of all people isn't so bad, but it's still humiliating! As I look over at the door to the room where the rest of Sona's peerage was trying to keep a safe distance, it looks like they're talking about me too! And 1 of them is even pointing at Issei and Saji-kun, so they must be talking about me being seen like this!

****Iphis:** **"Heh, heh, heh! Things like this are why I'm so glad to have been raised like a boy! The look on a woman's face when she and her body are being used for ones pleasure is unique to them! It comes with an aura of being defenceless that no man can exhibit! Not to mention while a mans body has only 2 special places to enjoy, a woman has 4! You have a butt like them, but it's so much softer and thus more malleable for one to do as they please! Behind that tiny little cover down there you hide something less noticeable then what they have, and thus is the reason why someone would want to know about it more! But what you have that they don't are those lovely breasts! Oh yes, your body is mine!"

The moment Iphis said that, I felt chills like never before go down my spine! Last time I did this, Unas also spoke in delight of my different body parts! He even had the nerve to say it was a fitting display since I was a women! But I don't feel anger from Iphis saying it, just untold fear! Even if we get out of this, the thought of her having her way with me is going to haunt me for awhile! But as much as I hate reliving this humiliation, I don't have a choice! Not just me, all the girls who were cursed will suffer if I don't go through with this! I can only hope Iphis doesn't do anything funny with what I'm wearing as I dance! I hope even more that she keeps her word and sets us free! I only did this because Grayfia told me to! I hope she knows what she's doing!

****Iphis:** **"Well, as excellent as your skin display is, let's move on to the main event! Feel free to dance the same as you did for Unas or different, which ever you want! But either way, it has to arouse are dragons lustful instincts! I'll tell you when you can stop!"

Sigh. This is a kind of Deja vu I would really like to not go through! In this case she did give me the option to dance differently if I want to. I would prefer not to put any thought into dancing in a new way! Especially since I don't need Akeno to give me a earful again! But as making that sculpture of me has shown, Issei basically has a photographic memory when it comes to these things. So he obviously remembers everything I did perfectly. Doing it the same way might not arouse him enough to get the job done! Not to mention that would mean I'd have to get bottomless again! Not doing that when dancing the same way would definitely play against me! So I guess I have no choice but to do it differently!

I raise my arms and put my hand behind my head while keeping my elbows up! I do this to make my breasts stand out more! While staying like this I begin to spin my hips around. I can imagine my crotch lining is being shown off more because of that! I keeps spinning faster as I do this, and my breasts even starts to swing back and forth as I do so! I then quickly stop to brush my hair and swing my arms up! This time my breasts were really moving about because of that! Now I walk towards everyone with my arms up and out to my sides, while also swinging my breasts and hips left and right! After getting close enough, I turn around and keep doing it! Now my unclad butt can been seen as I shake it! And since I'm holding my arms up, they can also see my breasts bouncing from a side view! But it got worst as I started to spin around and let everything be seen, especially them bouncing! I stopped so fast that they got thrust to the right hard! Not to mention I did that right in front of everyone! And I don't stop there as I start to bounce and rotate them around! First I bounce them up and down, then I rotate them to the left, and then I quickly counter rotate them right! I also started shaking my hips up and down again to give another good view of my lining! I keep doing this while I slowly turn around to showing my butt to everyone, and still keep doing it as I turn back to my front! Once I was facing them directly, I really stick out my crotch while shaking it around!

I dance differently then before, but still do my best to show off my sex appeal! And like before, it's still extremely humiliating! Everyone in the room watches me as I dance, with the exception of Yuuto! Those who saw this before aside, I wonder what everyone else thinks of me like this!

**Serafall: **"You look amazing, Rias-chan! You take after your mother in more then just breasts! I remember when I was younger, she gave me some dancing lessons. And even as a little girl I wondered how she was able to move around without her breasts bouncing uncontrollably! You've inherited her ability to do so as you can keep yours from falling out of that little top!"

Although I wonder what she was thinking, I really didn't want Leviathan-sama to speak it! Even though I'm experienced when it comes to keeping my breasts in this tiny top, I don't need someone reminding me that it's easy for them to slip out! Not to mention it only makes it all the more clear just how little I'm wearing! And saying my breasts aren't slipping out of this out loud might give Iphis some ideas!

**Sona: **"Onee-sama! You're a Devil King! You can't go around saying such things! More then that, you should be considerate of Rias's feeling! Can't you tell this is unbelievably humiliating for her?!

Sona of course still feels for me, and tells her sister off like she always does. But did she have to say out loud that I'm feeling unbelievably humiliated?! That wasn't helping me much more then what her sister was saying!

**Asia: **"Oh! Although I do feel for Buchou-san, I do see how this helps her! I also saw it last time! I guess you were right, Xenovia! Perhaps my prayers were seen as more selfish then helpful!"

**Xenovia: **"Just like I said. But don't think less of yourself for it, Asia. You were trying to help, and if your prayers did do this then they did. But I must say, competing with what Buchou is showing us is no easy task! Asia, Irina, we truly need to take everything we see to heart!"

**Irina: "**What?! Me too?! Don't get me involved in this! This...This...This unholyness is unlike anything we've ever been taught! The church probably couldn't even bring themselves to speak of such things!"

Like always, the church girls talk together about what's happening. I just wish they weren't talking about me! While it's not wrong that dancing like this helps to get Issei's attention, saying it will draw in more attention from other! And make them think even worst things about me!

**Rossweisse: **"Listen to Irina! You...You...You mustn't ever do such horrific things! You're only teenagers and doing such things only make a mockery of women everywhere! As a teacher, I can't tolerate such behavior!"

And of course not even Sona can compare to Rossweisse when it comes to reacting with shock to this. I will say her telling everyone not to take what I'm doing to heart so seriously makes me happy. But her saying what I'm doing makes a mockery of women everywhere definitely does the opposite! What she said isn't wrong, but it's not helping me either! This is already shameful enough!

**Ainippe: **"Now that's just unreasonable. A woman's body is the most beautiful thing in the world! It would be wasteful to not show it to somebody! Not to mention it gives a woman confidence knowing how much from head to toe she's wanted! If you can't even except someone else doing it, then I stand by what I said earlier. You'll never get a lover."

And like earlier, Ainippe told her off. Following that was Rossweisse talking to herself quietly while depressed. Being told that by an Amazon twice in one day, that must not help with her self confidence. Nor did what she say about me help with mine! I already have to deal with Iphis getting a kick out of this! I don't need another woman lusting for me! She's not as bad as Iphis, but hearing her talk like that is doing the opposite of what she said!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, it seems you're developing a fan club, Buchou. I guess it'd be difficult not to when you wear next to nothing and dance so erotically like that. Just like when you danced for the sorcerer, you look very good in that outfit."

Akeno who stayed quiet for awhile finally said something. And of course it was her making fun of me, again! I thought she wasn't going to say anything to avoid making Grayfia mad. But I guess since everyone is talking about me, she figured what does it matter if she does. She even laughs more while holding it back after saying that! She just couldn't get through this without getting a joke about me in! She even brought up that I'm doing it in front of so many, and brought up last time! I swear she's going to pay for that later!

**Gasper: **"AHHH!"

Gasper sounds like he's more shocked then anyone to be seeing me like this. He's poking his index fingers against one another and looks like he's whispering. He then starts walking away. It looks like he's leaving the room. I guess he really can't handle this. Although him leaving the room makes me happy since that means less eyes on me, it also says more about how I look right now! So this is a complicated feeling.

**Grayfia: **"First off, Leviathan-sama, please don't speak about Venelana-sama in such a way. It's disrespectful and a Devil King shouldn't talk like that. Second off, Sona-sama, please calm down and don't react in such a way. You shouting out that Rias-sama is being humiliated certainly isn't helping her. Third off, all of you need to stop talking about Rias-sama as she dances so unclothed. It's in poor manner, so simply watch."

Grayfia-oneesama finally says something again. This time she told everyone to stop talking about me! She even realized that Sona's words were more embarrassing then helpful to me! She can be sensitive to others feelings sometimes. Not often, but sometimes. Although I appreciate her telling everyone to stop talking about me, I really wish she didn't add "simply watch" to the mix! Just hearing them mention I'm being watched makes me feel worst!

I keep on dancing in this despicable outfit while being watched by everyone! Issei, Saji, and Ainippe stare at me with lust! Leviathan-sama and Xenovia look in amazement! Sona, Asia, Irina, and Rossweisse look at me while embarrassed and while pitying me! Akeno's still smiling and holding her back her laughs! Koneko looks annoyed from seeing me do this. Grayfia just looks disappointed and sighs! Is she thinking less of me for feeling embarrassed from this?! The rest of girls outside the room are still talking about this! But the thing I hate most is the look Iphis is giving me! I can't even see her eyes with that cloak on, yet I'm sure they're sparkling with joy as she stares at my body! She even brings her hands up to her face, clenching 1 hand, and poking her lower lip with her other! Between Issei seeing this before and her clearly wanting more, I'm going to have to dance sexier!

This time I kneel down while spreading my legs! Not too much, but enough to give everyone a good view of my camel toe and crotch lining! I then rub along my legs from knees to my hips, and tug on the string when I reach them! But I don't stop there, I keep rubbing along my stomach and even rub my hands over my breasts! After rubbing all the way up I raise my arms up while bouncing my breasts around again! But what's different about me doing it this time is that I was flinging them in and out from me! I imagine it looks like I'm trying to give someone my breasts! Afterwards I lay down on my front and press my chest against the floor! I also give them a few squeezes while I'm at it! Then I roll onto my back to let them see me upside down! But I'm not just letting them see my breasts, I'm also lifting up my lower body up then down while shaking it! I'm not even looking down there, but I know I'm heavily showing it all off down there by doing this! Now I roll back onto my front, showing another view of my skimpy clad butt! Except this time since I'm laying down, and my legs aren't together, they can see between them! Another way my camel toe has been seen has been added to the list! But as much as I hate it, I can't stop here! So I start shaking my butt back and forth while like this! Then I rolled over and sat up so fast I cause my breasts to bounce again! But what's different from the last times I did this is that I stopped them by grabbing them hard! But I didn't let go and began fondling them while showing off my crotch! I then stood up and turned around fast enough to cause them to bounce again! I gave them a side boob bounce while shaking my butt again! I even start rubbing my butt again!

Like with Unas, I'm putting more sex appeal into my dancing as time moves on! I really can't stand doing this again, but there's no other way! Iphis is collecting aura from Issei, and she can apparently tell what the aura is feeling! Issei being him definitely remembers everything I did last time, so he might feel something's missing if I hold back too much! Not to mention Iphis might just make me put more effort into it because she can! She's a lot like Unas!

****Iphis:** **"Heh, heh, heh! You most certainly know how to make use of your body, Gremory! You truly were born to dance skimpy clad! As for the rest of you, ignore the maid and speak what you think of her! She's suppose to be dancing in humiliation, and both gazes and words alike help to make such happen!"

And her similarities to Unas continues to show! Just like him, it makes her happy that I'm humiliated by how much I'm showing and how I show it! Only she's actually asking them to speak in order to further my experience in such! She probably felt how embarrassed I was thinking about that and decided to make it worst! At least Unas let things be said naturally! ...Never though I'd put the words "at least" and "Unas" together like that! I really need to get away from her!

**Issei: **"Yeah! Keep it up, Buchou! Your dancing's getting sexier by the minute! Just like last time!"

And of course Issei's the first one to say something! I normally like him being a perv over my body and saying all sorts of naughty things. But hearing him say it out loud in front of so many people, especially giving these circumstances, it's really embarrassing! Though that was the point of this, as Iphis has made clear!

**Koneko: **"Grumble."

Koneko certainly agrees with me. Though when it comes to her, she just hates perverts in general. Though she's come to like Issei more and is willing to allow it if it's directed at her, she still acts cold to him if it's with another girl.

**Xenovia: **"More proof that I'm right. Just look at how Issei reacts. Asia, Irina, if Buchou's only going to get sexier from here, then we really need to pay attention."

**Asia: **"I don't know if I can do this! But if it's what Issei-san wants, I'll try my hardest!"

**Irina: **"I'm going to fall! I'm going to fall! Just watching this is corrupting me! Let alone when I'm hearing what you and Issei-kun are saying!"

And once again, Xenovia gets Asia and Irina going. That girl really has changed since she joined my peerage. Though I guess me telling her to live for desires helped with that. On the other hand it's not helping me no matter how much it's helping with the problem at hand!

**Ainippe: **"I also look forward to this dance getting sexier! Please, Lady Rias, don't be shy and show us everything you've got!"

It would seem Issei's not the only one excited for more! Though that was obvious, what I mean is Ainippe is still lusting for me! Being wanted by a woman like that is very uncomfortable!

**Serafall: **"You really are amazing, Rias-chan! Keep it up and soon you, Sona-chan, and the rest of the girls will be free!"

And of course, Leviathan-sama had to get a comment in! Unlike with Iphis and Ainippe, I don't feel very unpleasant sense of danger when she does! Probably because she doesn't want to have her way with me like they do! But I still don't like it!

Back to my dancing, I turn around again and rub both my cheeks again! But I don't just rub them, I actually slip both my hands into the middle of the bottom one at a time! I rub the inside with my left, then with my right! I then went even further and slipped my hands into the waistband as I rub my butt! Doing this obvious is making the middle part stick out! But I'm careful and make sure not to let anyone see! That already happened once before, I'll be damned if it happens again! But that no longer becomes a problem as I move my hands through the waistband to my front! I turn around after doing that, and just like last time, everyone is seeing me touch myself! Even worst, with both hands! After that I take my hands out and pull on the string to my private cover! I don't let anyone see, but looking down from my view, my most private area can be seen! Even if no one else can see, it's still very embarrassing! I let the bottom smack me by letting go, the slip my fingers into my top to pinch my nipples! I also use my middle fingers to poke out the cover pieces!

I kneel down as I bend my body back! At the same time I don't just use my fingers, I slip my whole left hand in down below! But I don't I didn't start at the front, I reached into the back and reached under to my front! To make it even worst, I'm sticking my crotch out! My head begins to boil as I do this again! Akeno's going to tease me later, and I can only imagine what Grayfia's going to say! But I deal with it and start rotating my breasts while still bending my back! I then take my hands out and back flip! But this time when I back flipped, I didn't just land on my feet or knees, I was holding myself up in a push up position! And I haven't stopped rotating my breasts! I then get up on my knees and start twisting my upper to my left! And once again, I'm still rotating my breasts! And I keep rotating them as I turn around while keeping myself twisted! Just how long do I have to keep rotating them before I'm done! I guess she wants more! So I start rubbing my butt with my right hand while rotating them! I finally stop rotating them and instead let them bounce as I quickly get up! I even keep bending back and forth to keep them that way! I also keep sticking my crotch out while while putting my fingers in and out!

My heads getting hotter and hotter by the minute! Doing this last time was a Hell on a level way beyond the one I was born in! To be doing this again! And with a bunch of new faces watching! What if I have to get bottomless again?! If I go that far again, I really will never live it down! And with Grayfia watching, I'll be given a scolding like never before if I do that! Not just her, she's bound to tell mother about it, then I'll deal with them both! But if this isn't enough for Issei after seeing it before, I'll have to!

****Iphis:** **"Heh, heh, heh! Alright, that's enough! While your belly dancing is to die for, we need to move on in order to give birth to the Submission Dragon."

...I'm done?! I'm done! I'M DONE! I didn't have to drop my bottom again after all! Given it was Iphis making me do this, I had very little confidence that I wouldn't end up doing that! Same with Issei probably wanting me do it again! I wonder if him getting excited for that was the reason it was enough. It could be because he's just him, or because we have Saji too, or because I was getting so flustered that my side of things helped get there! Or maybe it was due to a combination of them.

Regardless of why, it's over and that's that! Now besides finishing the making of the Submission Dragon, my only problem is what I'm still wearing! Every minute I wear this shame is a new level of Hell! I'd like to go change back into my clothes, but will Iphis need me to keep wearing it like Unas did?! I guess in her case she might just demand I keep wearing it! But I guess it couldn't hurt to try! I walk back towards the changing tent with hoping!

****Iphis:** **"Excuse me, but what might you be doing over there, Gremory?!"

At least I did have hope!

**Rias: **"You did say it was over, didn't you? So if you don't mind, I'd like to put my clothes back on."

****Iphis:** **"Sorry to tell you this, but I do mind! On second thought, I don't mind, heh! I prefer you to be dressed as you are! Just because I'm done using you for now doesn't mean you get to stop being a tool for my pleasure! Feel free to try to get dresses again, but if you do I'll use the curse I place upon you to tear up every inch of clothing you wear until nothing but skin is left!"

**Rias: **"..."

I hoped when I knew I shouldn't have! After what happened with Unas, I don't know why I did! Although unlike with him, it wasn't an excuse, it was a demand! I tried going back into the tent thinking I had nothing to lose, but being told I have to stay like this makes it worst! Especially when someone's threatening to strip me full naked!

**Sona: **"You can't be serious! It was already bad enough you made Rias strip down this much! And it was practically unbearable seeing you rob her of her dignity further by making her dance like that! But now you won't even let her get properly dressed again?!"

I was about to except what she said like I did with Unas, but then Sona yelled out against it! Since I felt like I was reliving that Hell I did last time, I fell into a pattern. Because of that I really didn't see that coming. But it wasn't a bad surprise, in fact I think I could cry from joy hearing it! Sona truly is my best friend! She's been struggling just from seeing me suffer so! And now she's even standing up for me!

**Rossweisse: **"Sona's right! How can you keep degrading her like this?! It's inhuman!"

Now Rossweisse's joining in! I'm so happy that they care enough about me to stand up to Iphis like this! Last time everyone's words just caused me embarrassment! Most of them did tonight too! But while I appreciate what they're doing for me, I can more then just guess it's not going to change anything!

****Iphis:** **"Heh, heh, heh! Say what you will, it matters not to me! She will either show all the skin I see now, or more then such! And you all can't stand up to me, not if you don't wish to be my play things for the rest of time!"

As I thought, it didn't get us anywhere! I was happy they stood up for me, but all did was make me hear those awful words again! But I'm still happy they said what they said! And because of that, I have to end this before they say something to make thing worst for us all!

**Rias: **"Sona and Rossweisse, thank you for standing up for me. But we all know we have to listen to her. I'll stay dressed as I am for now."

As much as I hate agreeing to this again, I try to remain calm as I say it. Though I can't stop my face from getting red!

**Sona: **"But Rias! For you to keep wearing that inexcusable outfit! It's..."

**Rias: **"It's either this or nothing at all, as Iphis has made clear. Besides, it's not the first I've had to endure this. The first time I danced in this outfit I also had to continue wearing it until we were done, since the curse worked that way. I'll manage."

I still do my best to remain composed! Iphis is just like Unas, she enjoys seeing me suffer from this! If I act out not only will it do nothing for me, it'll make her smile!

****Iphis:** **"That's a good toy! Good to know that you know your place! That aside now, as I said to you all before, the Submission Dragon will require more then just one of you. So I shall now make use of another one of you!"

Good toy?! I still stay composed, but this woman really makes me angry! Just as I thought, she's just like Unas, which isn't saying anything good! But her being a woman allows her to give me an unpleasant feeling he could never give! I hate the fact the rest of the girls will have to do something perverted for her! I just hope she doesn't go too far!

****Iphis:** **"Now then, Sona Sitri was it? You pitied Rias Gremory as she suffered as my toy! You even tried standing up for her so it would end. My words for what she must wear are final, but if you want to help her, I can think of one way! In my experience tormenting women, they all seemed to suffer less when around those just as unfortunate as them!"

**Sona: **"What are you talking about?"

****Iphis:** **"Oh, it's quite simple! Leviathan, you said you have more of those dancing outfits, right?!"

**Serafall: **"Indeed I do! I even made sure to make them in different sizes so they'd be able to fit other girls the same way the original fit Rias-chan! This one in particular would fit Sona-chan just as well as the one Rias-chan is wearing right now fits her!"

And Leviathan-sama of course brings out another one of those outfits. Without thinking twice she brought out one made for Sona. Just what was she planning to do with all these outfits? I guess I can worry about that later. What's important right now is what Iphis wanted another one for. ...At first I couldn't think of anything, but then it became obvious! ...Maybe I'm wrong! I know I shouldn't be hopeful after what happened a minute ago! But even after my hopes being crushed by her earlier, I still hope I'm wrong!

****Iphis:** **"Then it's settled! Give that to your sister so she can put it on! She's going to dance for us next!

**Everyone: **"What?!"

Why do I hope right now?! All does it feed my despair! But more importantly she's asking Sona to dance for her like I did! And in the same outfit no less! Each time I put on this outfit to dance was nightmare in and of itself! Having everyone look at me like that was humiliating like nothing else! But I never wished for anyone else to suffer with me! I mean I did wish for that to happen to Akeno last time, and even now I wouldn't mind it! But for Sona of all people to do it! While just about all the girls from peerage have done something erotic for Issei before, asking her to do it was another story! Especially since she was the only one trying to support me in a way I wanted!

**Sona: **"You...You can't be serious! It's bad enough you made Rias do it! But now you want me to dress so shamefully as I dance for your pleasure?!"

****Iphis:** **"You've danced for such before, or have you forgotten?! As I said before, you need to do it willingly for it to work. But that just means you'll do it for nothing if you refuse me!"

Another thing that makes her worst is that Unas had one moment where he made us helpless while he try to rape us! Iphis has had that option non-stop since mere seconds after we all stepped into this room! And our fear of her raping us out weights any anger we have since unlike Unas, she's a woman! For reasons like that I would imagine Sona's going to what she says! But Sona's definitely one who would be far more scarred by this then me! And while there are more people then before, I at least have done this before! Sona will have to dance in front of this many people for the first time!

**Serafall: **"It's alright, Sona-chan! You're a beautiful young woman all the same! You'll do an amazing job just like Rias-chan! In fact, I bet you'll do even better!"

And Leviathan-sama telling her embarrassing things like always certainly isn't helping! I can't just stand by and let Sona suffer this untold Hell like I did! But what can I do?! If we don't do what she says, there will be severe consequences!

**Grayfia: **"Sona-sama, we've been through this already. Your carelessness is what got you into this mess. You'll have to except the consequences."

And once again Grayfia-oneesama says something heartless! Can she really have no compassion just because we made a mistake?! I can't take it anymore! I'm not going to let Sona go through this like I did! If she wants more belly dancing, I'll give her more!

**Rias: **"Enough, Grayfia! Your scolding can only go so far before it's too heartless even for you! Look Iphis, isn't it enough that I danced for you?! If not I'll do it some more! I don't wish to see you torment Sona too!"

As much as my heart feels like it's being ripped out as I make this offer, it's the only thing I can possibly do! As much as I hate having to do this, I'll dance for another hour if I have to save my friend from being haunted by this like I am!

****Iphis:** **"Tempting as that is, that won't work. As I said before, this will require all of you! So she's next to dance!"

**Rias: **"But..."

**Sona: **"Very well, I'll put it on and dance!"

**Everyone: **"What?!"

For a moment I thought this humiliation had gotten to me more then I thought after hearing that! But the seeing as everyone reacted the same way to what Sona said, I definitely wasn't hearing things! She actually just excepted Iphis's request to dress like me and dance for everyone! She can't be serious! Sona has a much stronger sense of modesty then me! How could she possibly except this?!

**Tsubaki: **"What are you saying, Kaichou?! You can't be serious! For you to put that on, let alone dance in it!"

**Sona: **"I know, but I have to do it! Rias! You forced yourself to endure degrading yourself by dancing while unbelievably lacking any clothing! For the second time no less! Yet while I complained about having to do it myself, you offered to dance even more in order to save me the trouble! Words do not describe how grateful I am to you for that! But now I also feel a great guilt from it! If I don't do this after you said that, I'll never live it down!"

**Rias: **"Sona!"

I might just cry from hearing your words! There's not a doubt in my mind that's she's having far more trouble with this then I could even after Unas! Yet for me she's doing it because she feels guilty for what I was willing to do for her! I'm happy she cares about me do much, but now I feel guilty! Her doing this for to save me the trouble is having the same effect it did on her! I really don't wanna let her do this, but it's already decided! So me saying it will only make her feel she needs to do it more!

**Genshirou: **"Kaichou! Your heart truly is the biggest in the world! To do this for Rias-senpai like that! I'm sure you'll look amazing belly dancing, AH!"

...It would seem Issei's not the only pervert pawn here who can ruin the mood! While I don't know if Sona has ever noticed, Saji-kun has had his eyes on her all the time. His lust to see her dressed like me and dancing like I did is probably second only to Issei's lust. But it seems he said what he said by accident and didn't mean to let that last part slip out. Even so, Sona's looking at him with an angry face. I feel sorry for him, but I can't save him from getting punished later.

**Serafall: **"Saji-kun's right! There's no doubt in my mind that you'll look even more magical then me, Sona-chan!"

But while Saji-kun will stop talking out of fear, Leviathan-sama's another story! It's already bad enough Sona has to dance like I did! But to do it with her sister watching and talking is going to be a new level of Hell for her!

****Iphis:** **"This is all very touching. But if you don't mind, lets get on with your sexy humiliation!"

And with Iphis seeking her humiliation, that means she's likely to ask for Leviathan-sama to give her opinion! Same with everyone else! I don't know how, but she's going to pay for this eventually! But like before, we have to wait things out until we can!

**Part 3**

Once again the changing tent is being used! Only this time I'm 1 of the people on the outside waiting for someone to come out! That someone being my best friend Sona! Why did this have to happen?! As bad as it was having to dance in the worlds worst outfit again, now my curse is being passed onto others! And after having to change into said outfit twice before coming out to dance, along with the fact I'm still wearing it, I know all too well how Sona must feel in there! At the same time I know she doesn't have a clue how bad it's going to be when she actually comes out and experiences the unprecedented humiliation! Which only gets worst as time passes! My eyes feel like they're burning just looking at the tent! And they along with my ears more so as the tent is unzipped! After waiting, Sona comes out wearing the same outfit as me!

**Issei, ****Genshirou, Iphis, ****Ainippe, ******& ********Serefall:** **"Whoa!" Just like with me, they all shout in excitement! Except this time Leviathan-sama's among them!

Even as I pictured her in this outfit, it still didn't compare to seeing the real thing! And that's saying something given how much this outfit has haunted me! But besides her glasses and hair piece, she's dressed just like me! From her feet to her her hips, the only thing you can see besides the bare skin of her legs is those leg rings! From shoulders to hands, nothing but arms and wristbands! Her belly from front to back has every inch of itself exposed for the eye to see! As for her breasts, they may not be as big as mine, but like Leviathan-sama said it was to made fit her like mine fits me! The nipple covers are small to show just as much of her breasts as mine does for me! So everything that's not pink is out in the open to be seen! At least for now! If hers is as loose for her as mine is for me, she's in serious danger of having them slip out! I was able to avoid that because I practised doing so to tease Issei! Can Sona possible do it herself?! I don't even wanna think about them slipping out so I end up looking down! And seeing that much of her crotch from the waist down is just awful! I knew it would show a lot, but seeing all that lining as only the most essential area is covered just makes me wanna cover my eyes! And speaking of cover, I know when she turns around we won't see much of that back there either!

My heart aches as I see Sona bare so much of herself before everyone! And if this is what it's like before she even starts to dance, I think I might end up having heart attack! And her face is even redder then I thought it be! I look over at Issei and he's not letting up with staring at all! Not that I can tell him off right now! Saji-kun's no different, except for that fact I think he's enjoying it even more! Which is saying a lot! As a woman with experience in this department, I know Sona's not going to live this down anytime soon!

****Serafall:** **"KYAA! I knew it! Sona-chan, you look absolutely divine in that cute little outfit! Sorry, Rias-chan! You look good wearing it too, but Sona-chan looks better without a doubt! I can't wait to see how magical your dancing is!"

Trust me Leviathan-sama, I have no problem being told someone else looks better then me in this outfit! It's Sona who's suffering from your words! Her unbelievably red face has grow more red from hearing that! I already knew Sona was going to have trouble getting over this, but unlike me she has a sister who's not going shut up about it anytime soon! Akeno did the same thing for me sure, but unlike her I bet Leviathan-sama's going to try and make her wear it again in he future!

**Ainippe: **"I too find your appearance captivating, Lady Sona! Regardless of which holds greater beauty, both you and Lady Rias hold more then those of my land! I look forward to seeing how well you dance! In fact, like Lady Rias you must come visit again! What are the rest of you doing?! You give your opinions like before!

As I expected, Ainippe gave Sona a perverted compliment like she did me! What I didn't expect was instead of Iphis asking everyone for their opinion, she did instead! And here I thought she didn't wish humiliation upon us! Didn't she say Iphis's fetishes was something vile earlier?!

**Asia: **"Oh! First Buchou, now Issei-san's staring happily at Sona-Kaichou too!"

**Xenovia: **"Bare with it for now, Asia. Sona-Kaichou wearing that skimpy outfit does leave more in our path, and she has a lot to leave! But this only means there's more for us to watch and learn from! Just be patient for now."

And of course Asia and Xenovia are the first to say something! Xenovia aside, how can Asia not figure out her words aren't helping?! I can't tell her now since I'm sure Iphis enjoys her making it worst for Sona! But I need to explain things to her when this is over.

**Akeno: **"Ara-Ara, you don't look so bad either, Sona. It seems looking good wearing next to nothing goes around amongst high-class Devils. Now I wonder if dancing good like that is the same."

...Then again, maybe Asia thinks it's okay to talk about us dressed like this because someone else does! To think Akeno would go as far as to make fun of Sona! Surely she knows this is worst for her then me!

**Tsubaki: **"Cough, cough! My sincerest condolences for you having to go through this, Kaichou! But I'm forever grateful that you're doing this for all of our sake! And...cough, cough! If it helps, you do look good."

Now even Tsubaki's saying things! I mean she tried to comfort Sona like Sona did for me earlier, and like her she failed! I can already see Sona getting more red because of her! How hard is it to realize without being the dancer that complementing said dancer's current appearance doesn't help?!

As bad as it was being in this position myself, it's become even worst now that I see Sona in it! Not just because she's my best friend, but because I feel responsible for this, and now I know just how pitiful I looked! To see Sona all but naked as everyone watches her and talks about her, I'm surprised she's only as red face as she is! And it's not just experience that allows me to know how she feels, but the fact I see her arms twitching as the go back and forth! Just like I did the first time she's struggling to not cover herself, only more then I did! I can't let her just suffer like this! I need to try and encourage her!

**Rias: **"I understand your pain and suffering all too well, Sona! It's humiliating enough to make your head feel like it's going to explode! I thank you for doing this for me! But just so you know, even when it feels like the end is getting further and further away, every second you're getting closer!"

I know this will only help so much! But it was better then nothing! And obviously just like when I first danced she had no idea how much worst it's going to get as the dancing progresses! The only thing great about it is the feeling you have when it's finally over! So I had to warn her ahead of time! And let her know there's hope even with this much despair! When I did tell her that, she gripped her hands and nodded yes to me! She must feel the same way as me! That being that as bad as this is, at least there's someone who understands how she feels!

******Iphis:** ****"Enough talking about feeling and what not. You and you're body are here to dance and arouse both me and the Dragons! Like I said with Gremory, you can dance the same or differently, but you have to try to set off our lustful thoughts!"

...I guess there's actually 2 who understand how I feel, but the other enjoys knowing that! The fact she said that right as I thought that proves she's keeping track of how we feel! That definitely makes her worst then Unas when it comes to insulting us, since she knows just how to strike! Sona having to do this means I have someone to understand this with me, so she was partially right about this helping me! But I'm suffering from it far more! But in the end, we have no choice but to go along with things! That aside, I stand here and watch as Sona begins to dance!

She starts her dance off by shaking her hips back and forth as she holds them! She even starts rubbing her fingers up her belly as she shakes them faster! As I look down at her, I can't believe how much her crotch lining is being show off! Is that how mine looked?! As I wonder this she raises her arms and begins to shake her breasts back and forth! They're not as big as mine, but they're in just as much danger of slipping out as mine were! And seeing them bounce like that makes the fact mine were doing the same all the more embarrassing! Even more so when she puts her hands together and turns around! As I see her butt, that's when I learned what mine must've looked like when it was skimpy clad and shaking like hers! And both of our embarrassment rises as she turns around and covers her chest in the process! Although I understand her need to, she looks even more pitiful doing that! More then that, as she shakes her hips the lining is more noticeable down there as she covers up! And it only gets more so as she starts walking backwards while shaking her hips! It's become to noticeable with her chest covered! She needs to stop! And as thought that, she let them go so fast they bounced! I didn't mean like that! It looks like you're trying to offer them, Sona! If that wasn't bad enough, she now turns around and starts walking backwards again! Now we're seeing how her cheeks move more and more as she gets closer to us walking both backwards and toward us! When she stopped I was happy her butt wasn't getting closer! But then she started to shake around in a circle motion as she slowly turned around! When she did she did the same thing with her breasts and crotch!

The more I see her dance, the more I both fear something will slip out, and feel embarrassed as I compare myself to her! Just a few minutes ago I danced like that for the second time, and I'm still wearing this outfit as I watch Sona! So every time she shows off something I feel like covering up that part on mine because mine is still exposed! And I probably would if not for the fact she looked so pitiful covering up! And at the same time I know how Sona is feeling right now! In fact, knowing her she's feeling it more then me, but pushes through for me! ...Now that I think about it, after seeing what I looked like dancing, she must dancing while being even more self aware of how she looks while dancing!

****Serafall:** **"KYAA! You're dancing even better then Rias-chan's, my little Sona-chan! You should come and dance in that outfit on my show! It would beat everything we've ever done and probably would ever do!"

And as bad as I had it with Akeno, that definitely doesn't compare to what Leviathan-sama's going to put Sona through during and after her dance! She doesn't actually mean that, does she?! Asking her sister to dance like that live on the Devil network?! Now that she's said that, I'm going to be having nightmares about that for at least a week!

**Ainippe: **"It definitely would be hard to beat this, Leviathan-sama! Your sister's showing us a stunning display in both body and dancing! Like you said before, what she's showing us is magical!"

Ainippe's comments aren't helping either! Even after what I hearing what I told Sona before her dance started, she's still saying things like that! When she said Iphis's fetishes were vile, did she mean only to her extent?! Does she actually enjoy seeing us humiliated as we are?!

**Xenovia: **"Amazing! It would seem the ability to stimulate a man's desires comes natural to high-class Devils! Not too surprising I guess, when you consider Devils live for desire. But with how easily Buchou and Kaichou catch the eyes of Ise and Saji, we have our work cut out for us!"

**Asia: **"Oh! Never a day has gone by where I've regretted being one born of faith. But it seems as time passes, those who weren't are so much better then me at this!"

**Irina: **"What are you saying, Asia-san?! You can't think less of your faith because you can't do things like this! How could you even think life would be better if you could?! Living for lust is by no means a healthy way to live! Nor is it the right way to live!"

...Even thought those 3 have different opinions of the matter, they all end up saying something super embarrassing for the 1 dancing!

**Akeno: **"Ara-Ara, you're surprisingly good at this, Sona. You've always presented yourself in such a noble and well mannered way. Yet you're quite talented at being a sexy dancer. Ufufu, makes me wonder if secretly you're a naughty girl."

But at least their words aren't intentionally made to do that! Teasing me I could forgive, but Akeno will pay for adding to Sona stress later!

**Rossweisse: **"I just want to cry because of this! I know it's for everyone, especially Rias! But to see Sona force herself to do this, even for a noble cause, is just heart breaking!"

It took awhile, but Rossweisse finally said something about this. I wonder why it took her so long, is she becoming speechless? Because honestly, that and her telling us how bad this is isn't going to help in the least!

Even as everyone watches her and talks about her, Sona pushes forward and further degrades herself by dancing! I didn't think it could get worst then me having to do it myself, but I couldn't have been more wrong! Seeing it from the other side of things has only made what I've done and what I'm wearing all the more humiliating! But what really hurts is know that Sona has it worst! Not only does she have more pride then me, but she's dancing for the first time after seeing what it looks like from watching me! Neither my first or second time doing this compares to the humiliation she must be feeling right now! And it's all because she stood up for me that this is happening! I'm so sorry, Sona! I'll make it up to you somehow, I swear it! But for now, all I can do is watch as she belly dances!

She now slowly kneels down as she rotates her breasts! When she reached the floor she didn't stop rotating them and even started rubbing her hands up her legs! Not just her legs, she rubbed up her belly, and even rubbed them over her breasts! More then that, she started to really squeeze them too! Then she started bouncing them 1 after the other! And then while doing that as she sits back and spreads her legs a lot! Great, now I know what my crotch lining and camel toe looked like too! And I get see Sona like that from multiple angles as she turns around on the floor! I then see her butt cheeks pressed and grinding against the floor! When she fully turned around, she spread her even more and cheeks stick out further her as a result of the pressure! And they only poke out more as she stretches out to rub up her legs again! Just when it couldn't get any worst, she rubs up her legs and then rubs and squeezes her cheeks! And she didn't do it just once, she reached back down to rub up and her butt the same way over and over again! 1 thing that changed each time was the fact she brought her legs inward more each time she did it! So everyone saw her butt in a number of ways each time she rubbed it! Even as she stood up slowly she did this! And during her last time reaching down I noticed something! Her bottom...it...it actually slide off her a small bit! It was only about an inch, but her butt crack has something exposed! Luckily she noticed as brought her hands up and over her butt and then quickly fixed it! She then wasted no time turning around to shake her breasts about harder then ever before! At the same time she brings her towards her shaking breast in an attempt to really have everyone's eyes on them!

There's no way Sona would suddenly switch to showing off her breasts like that! It's obvious she's losing her head from the thought of her butt crack being seen even that much! I know how you feel, Sona! But you should know it could be a lot worst! Just seeing her butt even that much brings back painful and bottomless memories!

****Serafall:** **"Crying! Sona-chan, I've known for a long time, but I still have to say it! I'm really lucky to have such a cute little sister like you! Seeing that you've become so talented in the ways of attracting men makes me a bit sad that your growing further and further away from the cute little girl I saw growing up! But I'm proud to see that you've become such a beautiful and daring woman!"

Really, Leviathan-sama?! Can't you say these things after she's done dancing?! That's still bad, but it would a lot better then saying it while she's dancing! Just like onii-sama, she doesn't understand how her little sister feels and won't stop talking about her no matter how embarrassing it is! To actually be moved to tears over the pride you feel for doing this, I think I might cry for how Sona must feel right now!

**Ainippe: **"Crying! I understand how you feel, Leviathan-sama! The growth of going from girl to woman is most wonderful! To see a bud bloom into a beautiful flower, then have the honer of giving your eyes the sensation that is the sight of it! It's something we Amazons take to heart with all our might! And your sister is one of finest this world has ever shown us!"

You too, Ainippe?! Please stop making the Hell Sona's living anymore so then it already is! The only crying that should be done right now is tears of misery! I'd be shedding them right now, but I know if Sona sees that she's going to feel worst! So I do my best to hold them back!

******Iphis:** ****"Heh, heh, heh! Yes! It truly is unlike anything else! And that's why humans take flowers for themselves! They become your property, you keep them alive, and all that's them is yours to enjoy until they die! But I'm talking too much. Everyone, continue to speak your mind! That includes you Dragon boys!"

But as bad as their words were, Iphis's was much worst! She asked for more humiliating words to reach Sona's ears as she dances, just like she did for me! I hope it wasn't because of my thoughts that she decided to say that! Then again, knowing Issei's thoughts she probably wants to hear them out loud! She did say she wanted to hear him and Saji-kun speak!

**Genshirou: **"You're the most beautiful woman in the world, Kaichou! I don't care what they say at school, no one beats you! No one looks better then you in that really skimpy belly dancing outfit! And your a beautiful dancer on top of that! Thank you for letting me see this!"

...Or maybe it was because of what Saji-kun was holding inside that she wanted them to talk! And her attempt to humiliate Sona even more because of it certainly worked as I can see her face get redder again! She's also angry with him, so I feel sorry for both of them!

**Issei: **"Yeah! You're body is unbelievable amazing and sexy! I don't agree that you look better in that skimpy outfit then Buchou, but that's not saying much! Thank you for this delicious meal, Sona-Kaichou!"

Although Issei's words certainly don't help either! Since Iphis can tell how we feel, if he held back she would know! So there was no way to avoid him going all out like he did! Even so, that just means Issei needs to be lectured about what he's thinking in that head of his later!

As for Sona, with how red she's getting and how much she's shaking, it looks like she might go completely insane at any moment! Even so she doesn't stop dancing! Despite the fact she must feel her life is ending, she's pushing forward for everyone! Especially me! When this is over I swear I'll do everything I can and need to do to comfort you!

Sona starts making her breasts bounce again! Then while bouncing them she pokes her nipples! This caused them to stop in a very sudden and embarrassing way! Now she's shaking her hips again, while at the same time she gives her bottom a tug on the strings! What are you doing, Sona! You're pulling your lower cover out! The light's now shining where it shouldn't! To make matters worst, she didn't stop shaking her hips as she pulled it out! And t make matters worst again, she's pulling the strings opposite from the direction she shakes them! After that she turns around while still shaking her hips, while at the same time she keeps pulling more and more! Because of that her cheeks are showing even more then before! When she lets go and I think that's it, she bends over as she rubs up her legs to her butt again! And the higher her hands went, the lower her legs got as she did another splits! Now she's on the floor giving her butt a rubbing! I thought she'd turn around on the floor again, but what she actually did I couldn't have seen coming! She lifts herself up off the floor with her hands, then turned herself upside down as she continued to do a handstand! She's now displaying both her skimpy clad breasts and her skimpy clad crotch as she does a splits to everyone while they're both upside down

I can't believe Sona displaying herself in such an undignified way! She even rotates her breasts as they're upside down! I'm even more afraid of them slipping out now! That fear ended when she cartwheeled over, but after that she started laying down on her back as she looks toward us! Now she's showing her crotch lining and camel toe again! And while she's showing it, she places her right fingers on her lips, and from there she starts rubbing them down her body! She then touched her breasts again, but she didn't stop there! She went passed her belly all the way to the point where she touched her most private area! In honor of me, she's resorted to masturbation as well! Know this makes my heart hurt and my lower area feel weird as a result! And that was just on the outside, I felt even worst when she slipped her hand into the cover down there! This was far beyond any expectations I could've had for Sona doing this! And she went beyond even that as she used her other hand to pull the cover out a bit as she masturbated! I hoped she would she stop, and she did just to use both hands to push the cover out! She's showing way too much down there! After that she moved forward and laid down on her front as she rubbed breasts against the floor!

...I...I...I am left in a state of shock like never before! My best friend has been reduced to what I see before me! Worst then that, she's doing all this for me, and because of me! I'm not sure I'll ever be able to make this up to her! Her mental state must be fragmenting by the second! Even for me I feel like she's been doing this forever and won't stop! And I was the 1 who told her it's always getting closer to the end!

**Iphis: **"The sight of your humiliation is driving my heart mad! Sadly we're done here and need to keep going. So you can stop, for now!"

...It's over?! YES! Oh, finally Sona's suffering can end! I'm so relieved! Her dancing for me was doing far more harm then good when it came to my mental state! At this point I can't even imagine how she must be feeling! Just looking at how relieved she looks to be done is terrifying! As she gets up sighing, she covers herself in utter embarrassment! While I understand why she's doing that, it's still painful to see her make herself look even more pitiful!

****Serafall:** **"There's no need to cover up now, Sona-chan. Everyone here has already seen your body in that skimpy outfit. And in a lot of ways at that! There's nothing to hide anymore, so you're only making it more embarrassing for yourself. Although I have to say you look really cute trying to hide it all!"

Leviathan-sama also noticed that it would seem! But while I felt that way, I didn't tell Sona so she could have some comfort! But Leviathan-sama not only told her, but added in that cute comment and made it worst! Now that Sona knows this, she stopped covering up as her face continues to steam even more! We need to get out of here before she becomes anymore scarred for life!

**Rias: **"Alright, now that Sona and I have danced for you, what now?"

Normally I would wait to give the girls more time to prepare! But we need to get this over with as soon as possible!

**Iphis: **"That's a good question! As I said before, there were a number of things I had planned to have you girls do! At first I was just going to have you dance in that bewitching outfit, as I was jealous of Unas! But when dancer number 2 came along and stood up for you, I though since she feels for you, she can suffer like you did! After seeing how much aura I got from the Dragons and you 2 thanks to your dancing, and given that you both pleased me in different ways, I've decided! One after the other, more and more of you girls are going to dance in the same outfit!"

...WHAT?! Please can someone tell me I didn't hear her right! It was bad enough having to see Sona be tormented like that because of me! But to see all the girls here meet the same cruel and unusual fate is something I can't stand by and watch! After seeing what Sona and I look like, they'll only feel more embarrassed as they'll know what they look like! Regardless of the risk, I have to speak up here!

**Sona: **"Just how far do you have to go?! First Rias, then me, now you're saying this to everyone?! I can't stand by and allow this!"

**Rias: **"Same goes for me! And don't think you can just keep telling us you'll violate us if we don't comply to get what you want! If we don't finish this, you'll never be free!"

**Sona: **"Exactly! And if you do something like that to us, you'll get nowhere! So unless you want to stay here, we find another way to do this!"

Sona feels the same way I do about this! But what self-respecting king would stand by and watch as their servants are being used as objects for one's sick pleasure and goal?! There's no way I'm going to let more of the girls go through what Sona and I did!

**Iphis: **"An interesting theory. Except I've already collected aura for my Dragon, and no amount of time passing will take it away. And even if forcing myself or anything on you won't work to give me more from you, I can still have the fun of doing such! I can just keep doing so until you break and finally do as I say! I've already waited here for centuries while unable to move, I think I can wait a little longer while enjoying your delightful bodies!

...As much as I tried to stand proud, I couldn't to that! Nor could Sona! As frustrating as it is, there's no way around it! I thought we could force into listening, but defying her will only lead to us all getting defiled! Despite the nightmare I'm experiencing having to wear this again, even I can't deny the girls are better off wearing then going through that!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! And once again you girls have learned your place! What?! Did you really think I would take you 2 seriously while dressed in those skimpy outfits?! You can try to act prideful all you want, but the clothes make the women! And yours make you nothing but my playthings!"

...And our shame only becomes worst when she belittled us further! As I shake with frustration, I grip my hands so hard they feel like they're going to bleed! ...But I gave into my fear of what Iphis would do if I didn't calm down, and did just that! Sona does the same! There's no telling what she'll do when she can tell what we're thinking! I'm actually wondering if she said what she said simply because I thought "self-respecting" before!

**Iphis: **"Now then, who should go next?! HM? I know, let's go with you, Fallen Angel!"

So she wants Akeno to go next?

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, so I'm next to do the dance for the Dragon?"

**Iphis: **"Indeed! Not only is your body one that peaks my interest, but you've been smiling the whole time the other 2 were dancing. While you being amused by it all might've helped me as I collected aura from you, I prefer my women to be humiliated and frightened rather then entertained! Let's see how well you deal with being on the other side of things!"

That's just fine with me! Out of all the girls here she's the only one I'd be delighted to see humiliated by this! After what happened with Unas, I regretted not making her do it! And that regret only got worst tonight after what she said to both me and Sona! I can't wait to see how she feels being on the receiving end of my jokes!

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, how embarrassing. I hope I can dance well enough for satisfaction. But that little outfit looks like it will be tricky to get on by myself. Would you like to help me get it on, Issei-kun?"

...At least I was hoping too! But instead of her face becoming red from embarrassment, it becomes red from delight as she links arms with Issei and pushes her breasts against him! Just like with the face plant trial from last time, she has no problem doing this! Rather she's using it as an excuse to seduce Issei! Is there scenario involving both her and that outfit that isn't Hell?! ...Well, at least I can say this.

**Rias: **"Just what do you think you're doing, Akeno? As I recall, dressing skimpy is something you've done before, and quite easily."

I smile as I say this to her, and then she turns to see me with an scowl! Good to know spoiling her fun is something I can still do! But that look on her face is telling me "Issei-kun's mine, so stop being a burden.", which is making me stare back with a scowl of my own!

****Grayfia: ****"Rias-sama, Akeno, please don't say such indecent things. Dancing in that outfit is required, but you talking about your private life is not. So please calm down and continue with your duties. And there will be no changing in front of anyone here."

...Unfortunately, there's no way I can afford to argue with Akeno while Grayfia-oneesama's here! Not that she's wrong, this really isn't the time for that! But it's hard not to when Akeno's acting like this! I can only imagine what it's going to be like if she starts dancing!

**Iphis: **"As amusing as your jealously and insulting each other is, there's some dancing I want to see! So get to it before I change your clothes!"

But I'm going to find out as she's going to dance next! To be honest, it's not just Akeno wanting to do it, but Iphis too! Them both getting what they want out of this is a pain! But I'll have to put up with it for now and just watch!

**Note: And there you have the first part of Rias's POV! It was fun writing about how Issei and Genshirou thought pervertedly, but now we get to see what Rias thinks of everything! And I bet a lot of you can't wait to see what she was thinking when she and Akeno started to have a little fun! We'll get to that soon enough, and you'll find out what Akeno whispered in her ear!**

**(To be continued)**


	15. Rias in girl on girl action!

****(I'm Searching for Breasts Again!: Rias in girl on girl action!)****

****I'm sorry I've been holding up the story for so long.************ I'm not sick or anything,**** I just haven't been feeling myself lately. I really don't like keeping you all waiting. After all there hasn't been a single day since I released my story that I haven't gotten a new view. So I feel a need to get this done. I was going to release parts 2 and 3 for Rias's POV, but that's seems to be causing me problems. So here you'll see what was going on in her head when she was going through all the girl on girl action! And 2 days from now I'll be releasing the first part of the third.****

****Part 1****

**Rias: **"What the?!"

The curse marks from earlier suddenly appear on me again! And they're keeping me from moving! What's this have to do with synchronizing our aura?! As I wondered this, Iphis flies up behind me! Then she suddenly started groping my breasts!

**Rias: **"KYAA!"

I couldn't help but cry out! As I'm stuck here unable to move, Iphis doing as she pleases with my breasts! She starts by rubbing them back and forth! Then she starts squeezing them to the point where it hurts, before bouncing them up 1 at a time as if juggling them!

**Rias: **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! AW!"

I cry out even more because she started pinching my nipples from inside my top! The fact I couldn't move at all made that far worst! And that's before she starts switching between pinching and poking them from inside my top!

**Sona: **"What do you think you're doing to Rias?!"

**Iphis: **"The same thing the rest of you are going to do to her! And to each other! Heh, heh, heh! I've decided you girls are going to play with each others bodies just like this!"

**Rias: **"NO! AW!"

I scream that not only because she won't stop pinching me, but because of what she wants us to do! She wants us fondle each other for her amusement now?! I guess when she said to do something together, this should've been obvious! AW! She just won't stop pinching me! I can feel them getting harder now! And now she's wiggling my erect nipples back and forth as she squeezes my breasts!

**Irina: **"I though you said it was nothing but viewing pleasures!"

**Iphis: **"Well first off, when I said that I meant for collecting the amount I needed, not synchronizing your auras! Second off, I said the Dragons wouldn't have to touch you, so it's not like I've changed my mind!"

**Rias: **"Aw!"

She just won't stop groping me! She's even starting to tickle my nipples! She's also tickling the underside of my breasts!

**Sona: **"You can't seriously be expecting us to do such a thing!"

**Iphis: **"Well once again, I need you to do it of your own freewill! But if you wish to do it another way, the more aura I have from woman who've been reduced to tools for amusement the easier it is to sync said aura! So if Leviathan or the maid, or even more of the other Devil girls dance for me we can avoid this! I'm fine either way!"

After she said that, she finally let go of my breasts and undid the curse marks! Now able to move again, I cover my breasts without hesitation! I desperately try to calm my nipples down as I breath heavily! I still can't believe she did that to me in front of everyone! I mean, it's obvious she's be into that, but it's still a whole other story to actually go through the process! Yet she wants me to do that with the other girls?!

**Part 2**

**Iphis: **"Don't look so down about it! I was going to just have my way with you girls each 1 at time before! After all, if you suffer the way I wanted at my hands your auras would definitely sync up! But after Leviathan groped her sister, I noticed how happy it made the Dragons, how much I got from her as she was groped, and just the fact I liked it happening! Plus the Dragons don't like the idea of me doing so to you girls, so this better! So as you're doing dirty things to each other, just remember it could much worst!"

The idea of doing for her turns my stomach! But after feeling her grope me when I know what being groped by Akeno's like, I know that doing with her is a lot worst! No doubt she specializes in making a woman feel bad! As I thought this the curse marks reappear on me and I can't move again! Why's she freezing me in place this time?! Before I could even guess she walks up behind me and starts rubbing my butt!

**Rias: **"AW! What are you doing?! I thought you weren't going to do this to us!"

**Iphis: **"Don't worry, I won't go all the way! At least if I get what I want! But after finally getting to grasp your magnificent breasts, I just need to touch you elsewhere a bit! Plus I want to show you girls what I want you to do!"

The depraved Iphis continues to make palm circles around my butt as she speaks such sicking things! She even tightened and loosened her grip as she did it! But she only did it with 1 hand while the other was being used to rub my belly! She also bounced my breasts each time she rubbed up! But that was nothing compared to when she started to rub her hand below my belly!

**Rias: **"What are you doing?! KYAA!"

This old slut actually slipped her hand in to masturbate me raw! Even Issei's never touched me there! I've never felt such a desperate need to move my legs in my life! But I can't, which is only making this more unpleasant! At first she was just rubbing it up and down, but then she actually took hold of the 2 sides of my vagina with her fingers and pinched them together!

**Rias: **"AHHHH! STOP! Please stop!"

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! I love it when you all beg! That aside, if you don't want me to do these things to you all personally, this is how you'll play with each other!"

Although it was only seconds, it felt like hours when I finally got away from her! When I could move again, I became so fearful that she's come at me again that I curled up into a ball on the floor! I don't know how, but I feel like someone who's been taken and someone who just managed to escaped rape at the same time! I'm feeling so awkward down below that I want to touch myself to calm myself! But I'm too afraid to put even my own hands down there after what her hand did! While I'm curled up on the floor, Sona comes over to hug me! Thank you, Sona! I really need this right now! I start to feel calm again and ask myself, how many women did she torture to be so good at making a woman feel so terrible?!

**Sona: **"This is going way too far! And honestly, I've been wondering this from the begining, but how do we even know you'll set us free if we do this for you?! You could easily do the things your threatening to do to us regardless of if we listen or not!"

**Iphis: **"That's true, I could. But as much as I would love to, that would be unwise. I'm sure even if I could stop Leviathan and the maid from getting away, it would still be discovered what I've done. In that case I would have all the different powers of the world coming at me all at once in an attempt to stop me. Even if I take control of all the women, I can tell by how easily you all submit that men are still dominate in this time. So the end result is that I would still be overwhelmed. If I let you go, then unless you're all even dumber then I think, you won't send anyone after me! Even if you send nothing but men, I'll be forced to put even more women under my control at a time to counter, thus more will suffer because of you! But that aside, as you must've known when you agreed to help me, even if I do decided to do that you'll still suffer me having my way with you! At least out there I'll have more women and thus won't use you all as toys as often as I would trapped in here! Nor would I be as violent out of hate for you keeping me here!"

**Everyone: **"..."

We all can't think of anything to say back to that! Given who we're talking to, she might be insane enough to try something despite the consciences she just mentioned! But either way, we'll end up her sex toys forever! Only 1 of the options has any hope! But she doesn't just want us to grope each other, she wants us to touch each other all over! I doubt being touched by everyone else will be anywhere near as bad as it was getting touched by her, but that's not saying much! No doubt if she didn't need us she wouldn't just violate us, she would make us violate each other! And her desire is make woman after woman do that with her and each other, and even keep them from getting used to it!

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I would rather of had Unas rape us then do anything with this woman! Nothing he could've done could ever compare to this sick excuse for a woman! If I had know killing him would let her move again, I would've captured him instead! ...This is all my fault! If I hadn't let my rage from him humiliating me take control back then, this wouldn't be happening! Hell, it was because of my carelessness that he took control of Issei and got free in the first place! All that's happening here is my fault! And now all the girls are going to pay for my mistakes! ...I won't let that happen!

**Rias: **"We'll do as you say! But if you don't mind, I'd like to see if everyone touching just me is enough!"

**Everyone: **"What?!"

Not a single 1 wasn't shocked to hear me say that, but I've made up my mind!

**Asia: **"Buchou, you don't have to go that far! We should all be apart part of this! It'll be much easier that way!"

**Rias: **"Like Grayfia said, there's no reason for us all to suffer if it doesn't have to be that way! I also don't want you girls going through what I just did, nor do I want to make that happen! But most importantly, this is all my fault to begin with! I was the reason Unas was set free in the first place! And if I had simply captured him instead of killing him, this wouldn't be happening! But even though he was helpless and I could've done that, Akeno and I just decided to kill him instead! I just decided he couldn't be allowed to live after what he did, even though we could've brought him in and decided what do after questioning him! And now because of that choice the Amazons have suffered and we're where we are now! If you could go as far as you did just for feeling bad about me being the one to dance back then, Asia, then I have to do this!"

It's not just Asia, but everyone's suffering that's pushed me to do this! While Sona, Asia, and Irina all chose to dance out of guilt a lot smaller then mine! And no doubt they all had far more trouble handling this then I did! Koneko and Tsubaki will probably thinking about what they had to endure here for a long time! It's time I stop acting spoiled and take responsibility!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! If you insist, you may try it! It could very well end up working! And now that you've said it, I'm curios to see what you'll look, sound, and feel like when you've giving your body away to everyone else!"

...Don't let her get to you, Rias! This has to and will be done!

**Sona: **"Thank you for this, Rias! I guess I'll start!"

I can tell just by looking at her that Sona doesn't want to let me to take on this burden myself! But being recently experienced with the feeling herself, she knows I won't be able to live it down if I don't face up to what I everyone has done for me! Her coming to do it first is her being brave! So she walks up to me with a reluctant face and gently gropes me!

**Rias: **"Aw!"

I was really afraid after what happened with Iphis! But being touched by Sona's not so bad, I was just being a nervous wreck! I still don't like the feeling, but all she's doing is lightly bouncing them!

**Iphis: **"Be more rough then that! And make sure you touch in more then 1 place and way!"

But of course that couldn't last! Looking at Sona's face, it's only getting redder as she's being forced to do what really hates! But we both put our dignity aside as we have been all night! Thus she starts gripping my breasts and makes them go up and down from each other!

**Rias: **"Aw!"

Still not as bad as getting groped by Iphis, but it's getting worst as I know Sona's suffering too! I never would've pictured myself getting groped by her of all people! Yet here we are and Sona even comes closer to me as she gropes me! But while she playing with 1 of my breasts with her right hand, she reached around me with her left! She actually started to rub my butt! Not only that, she then put her right hand between my breasts! I managed to not let out a cry this time, but I was shocked! I know Iphis told me in more ways then 1, but I didn't think she would do it so suddenly!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! Yes! This is most grand! At least as far as I've seen thus far! If we're going to make use of the Gremory's body for all of you, why not have more then 1 at a time?! As I said, you all doing it together would make it better! So lets have more of you join in!?"

What?! I never said I wanted to have more then 1 girl touching me at once! Then again I never said just 1 at a time either, not that she would care! But to have more then 1 set of hands on me at a time! ...It needs to be done! So who's it going to be?!

**Iphis: **"Fallen Angel, while Sitri plays with Gremory down below, I want you to go and play with her breasts! Apparently the Red Dragon heard you saying things in a hot spring when you were groping her before, and is curios to know what you did! I am too now that I know that, so show us!"

...Really, Issei?! As I stare at him all I can do is show and embarrassed look after what she said and because I'm still being touched! So he wanted to see Akeno groping me back then?! I guess that's Issei for you! But I'm giving him a talking to later!

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, if I must. But if you wanted to know, Issei-kun, I'd have gladly showed you before hand."

...Now that I think about it, she said Akeno! And she sounds a bit excited to do this for Issei! With how far she's gone in the bath in the past, how far would she go to please him?! I get real nervous thinking this and look behind me! She's walking towards me smiling as she rubs her hands together! I really don't like where this is going! But as soon as she was standing right behind me, Sona let go and she started groping me hard!

**Rias: **"AW!"

I knew she'd be extreme, but did she have to start off like that?! At this moment she's rubbing them back and forth like crazy! But then she started grabbing them and dragging them back and forth! Pushing a bunch of fat to the end before pressing it inward, then squeezing them as she pushed the fat backward! The way she repeatedly does this, it's just like...AW!

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, back in the hot spring I did this while pulling them away from each other on the way down, then pushed them together on the way up. I can't do that now without her nipples slipping out, but I can show you what I did to them at the time."

**Rias: **"No, not that...AW!"

She slipped her fingers under the covers to pinch my bare nipples! She does that with her middle fingers and thumbs, while poking them from the outside with her index fingers! She did this to me in the hot spring before Issei ever touched my nipples! I was so mad at her for that, especially since she didn't stop when I said that and told her to stop!

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, if Issei-kun likes seeing me do this to Buchou, I'd happily do it everyday."

**Rias: **"AW!"

Not only is she still playing with my nipples, she's starting to twist them while stilling palming my breasts! She even starts rubbing her own against my back! I know Iphis said enjoying this makes it better, but this is going too far! She's enjoying it because she just does...AW! She's getting rougher, faster, and her pinching's getting tighter! While at the same time my nipples are getting hard again, which isn't making this any easier!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh, heh! Now that's what I want to see! If there's anything good about you enjoying this, Fallen Angel, it's that you enjoy teasing Gremory and making her cry out! That aside, why did you stop, Sitri?! I ordered you to play with her down below at the same time!"

And just when I thought it couldn't get any worst, she reminds us that Akeno and Sona are supposed to be touching me! Good news is Sona doesn't want to do this like Akeno does! Bad news is, well, the same thing! As I look at her blushing face, I also see her shivering again! Her struggling to do this made it all the more disturbing that she got down on her knees! She then reached around and gripped both my butt cheeks at once!

**Rias: **"AW!"

As she grips them she starts pulling them up and while also pulling them away from each other and then into each other! Sona's also getting much rougher then she was earlier! And Akeno thinking it's funny moves me around to show Issei my butt while she does it! She's so going to pay for this later!

**Iphis: **"Heh, heh, heh! Don't forget the front! As a Devil, you should know the true joys of what's below!"

?! She can't be serious! Not that again! I know she said we had to, but I had hoped otherwise! Sona's mind also begins to boil from the thought and she ended up squeezing my cheeks harder in her frustration!

**Rias: **"AW!"

Sona, I know this woman's infuriating! And I also understand needing take your anger out on something! But please don't let that something be me!

**Iphis: **"And remember our talk from earlier, both differences and similarities are important! The Fallen Angel has the top while you have the bottom, so there's the difference! As for the similarity, well, the Fallen Angle has the right idea touching what's inside!"

And once again she says something to make it worst when I thought it couldn't! Sona closes her eyes and scrunches her face as she comes to term with the situation! It probably took all the will power she had, but she did as Iphis asked and slipped her right hand into my lower cover!

**Rias: **"AW! No! Not there! AW!"

Out of all the places to be touched, I really didn't want to be touched there! Least of all by Sona! And at the same time she's still using her left hand to rub my butt! I'm now having all my private areas played with by my 2 closest friends at the same time! Nothing about this good in the least! I can't help but move around because of this, especially down below! But that's making Akeno pinching my hard nipples have more of a tug as I move them while she grips them! And with how fast I'm moving down below, I'm basically rubbing both sides against Sona's hands instead! But even knowing this, and even though it's feeling worst, my body won't listen and keeps trying to get away! I try to keep my eyes open so the feeling's not at bad, but then I see Iphis touching her lips as she smiles and winks at me! You bitch!

**Part 3  
**

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, I don't wanna be left behind by anyone again. If Tsubaki has her mirror, then lets do this!"

Akeno finally let go of 1 of my breasts, but only 1! As for what she does with her free hand, she uses it to form a mass of water above us! She's not going to-

**(SPLASH)**

Of course she decided to drop in on us! I already hate wearing this outfit more then any other! But now feels even more uncomfortable! And she didn't exactly use warm water either!

**Akeno: **"Now then, Buchou, let's turn up the heat."

At that moment she gripped my breasts hard, twisted them inwards, and then pressed them together!

**Rias: **"AW!"

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, how do you like this, Issei-kun? Your girl on girl action comes with nipple on nipple action."

Not funny, Akeno!

**Akeno: **"That aside, since Sona left, I guess I'll have to do all the work. Ufufu."

She takes 1 of her hands away from my breasts again, and then she puts the other between my breasts and rubs between them! But I forced myself not to cry out this time! I'm not giving Akeno or Iphis that pleasure! As for her other hand, she started rubbing my belly with it! After that she moved it lower and behind me! I could feel her rubbing my butt now! That I was able to endure, but then..BUT THEN!

**Rias: **"AHHHH!"

I couldn't hold it in anymore, because Akeno reached under my legs and into my lower cover! I was being masturbated once again! And she's doing it as she rubs back and forth from my butt to my front! Including my breasts, she's touching EVERYTHING!

**Rias: **"A...Akeno! You don't have to do it like that...AWWW!"

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, don't tell me you're reaching your limit already, Buchou."

I looked at Akeno when she said that, and while I'm I can't stop panting or blushing, she's showing a face of sadistic delight! Does this girl like seeing me suffer that much, or does she go both ways and I'm just finding that out?! Either way I can't stand this! And I'm moving my hips in a way that's making this worst again! As for how she's touching me, rubbing up she uses her index and ring fingers to press the sides of my most private area together until it shuts! Then when rubbing back down she keeps it shut and pushes her middle in there all the way down! This is going way over the line! Don't put it in there! This is so unpleasant, and feels like I'm getting wetter down there!

**(Pouring)**

...I wanted to cry out louder then ever, but I was so shocked I couldn't muster the strength to do so! This girl actually released water magic as she stopped her hand at my most private area! And it was both really cold and there was a lot! The sudden cold sensation I felt as she was touching me even shocked my lower body into staying still!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, how naughty of you, Buchou. To be this wet already?"

You...I can't even think of a description right now! This water is too cold and the feeling of it rushing over me down there! On top of it she's still masturbating me! Only now she's gripping me down there as she scrunches it!

**(Splash)**

Now she's shooting water out of my cleavage every time her fingers stick out the top! Now I have cold water leaking down my breasts and out my lower cover! The other girls have joined in, so why is she going even further then before?! As I wonder this she starts whispering something in my ear!

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, you really should try to relax, Rias. Iphis doing this is 1 thing, but me doing it should be entirely different. After all, Issei-kun wants to make a harem out of us, so it's only natural that we'd have a little girl on girl action to please him. Seeing you like this will no doubt make him want you more. Ufufu, but if you can't take it, I suppose I can do this to you to please him for me. Then while you're out of stamina you can just watch helplessly as I have some fun with the excited him.

The moment she said that, I snapped from my rage and determination, and then snapped out of my helpless state!

**Rias: **"There's no way I'll let that happen, Akeno! AW! ...How about I do...AW..to you...instead?!"

I grip both her arms and force her to stop harassing me! I then turn around and give her breasts a rough groping!

**Akeno: **"AW! Ara-ara, I didn't know you were into these kinds of things, Buchou!"

**Rias: **"You're one to talk!"

I've had enough of her teasing me! I push her by her breasts down to the ground! Now while on top of her I squeeze them as hard as I can as I rub them up and down against each other! At the same time I also reach under and pinch her bare nipples!

**Akeno: **"AW!"

Yeah, cry out, Akeno! How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?! But as bitter as it is, the after taste has it beat! That being said I grip both her breasts with my left hand as I squish them together with it! As the nipples come close together I then press them both with my left index and ring fingers! But I'm not done yet! I now use my free right hand to reach down and into her crotch cover!

**Akeno: **"ARA-ARA!"

While she tries to smile, she keeps making a helpless face as I masturbate her! It looks like you're the 1 reaching your limit quickly, Akeno! A limit I reach for as I spread it open down below and press the opened inside from top to bottom with my middle finger! At the same time I push the sides in and out against said finger as I press the inside! I even rub my hand up as I spread it, and then down as I close it! And I do it all really fast without giving her time to adjust! It wouldn't be a punishment if I just got even with her! And what made it even better was the fact her lower body started to move back and forth against her will too! And since I have her legs trapped between mine, she's going back and forth really fast!

**Akeno: **"You're an aggressive one, Buchou! But it's going to take more then this!"

Is she saying she wants me to come at her more?! While I thought that I let my guard down and she grabbed my arm to pull me in! In doing so she face planted my breasts, while reaching between my legs again!

**Rias: **"AW!"

While face planting my breasts, she moves her face back and forth really fast! She even licked between them before blowing in the same place! As for down below, she puts her fingers between my butt cheeks when rubbing the back! Up front she opened it up and presses her palm in to keep it open as she rubs up and down violently! And when my legs starts moving back and forth again, she took advantage of that started rubbing in the opposite direction with each movement! AW! It feels awful, but I'm not going to lose this! So we keep touching other back until this is over! When it was over I found myself covering my breasts and crotch as I fidget! All I could think about was how before Issei masturbated me, I had 3 different women do so, as well butt rubbed and groped me all in mere minutes! Should I be worried?!

**Part 4  
**

As bad as it's been for us all so far, Iphis plans to make it far worst by raping us while we're helpless to her curse! Damn it! I try with all my might, but I can't move of my own freewill!

**Iphis: **"I must disagree with you, Red Dragon! You can and might as well watch! In fact, why don't you join me on my conquest of the world?! After I have my way with these girls, I'll let you have your turn in exchange!"

**Issei: **"I would never have sex with any girl against her will!"

**Iphis: **"But that's the best part of it! Knowing that you can do whatever you want regardless of what they want! It's amazing! Let me show you!"

Now Sona and I are being forced to walk over to her! I really, REALLY don't like where this is going! Especially as she makes us face away from her as we're right next to her! As I wondered what she was going to do, she reached around us both and groped us!

**Rias & Sona: **"AH!"

**Iphis: **"Don't you just love those tormented voices?! The faces they make as they don't know what to do?! That mixed with the sight and feeling of their bodies is the most grand experience in the world! To know that no matter the situation, this is yours! You can't hide the fact you have desires for these things! Anymore then these breasts can hide!"

If groping us wasn't enough, she then took hold of our tops and lifted them up!

**Rias & Sona: **"KYAA!"

We both couldn't help but scream! Because she just exposed our completely bare breasts to everyone! As she continues to grope us, our nipples are now out for everyone to see! Yuuto and Gasper looked away being the good boys they are, but Issei's still looking with an ever lustful look on his face! I don't mind him seeing mine, but how can he just look at Sona's without a care?! But he's not only 1, or the worst 1! Saji-kun's looking at them too, and with a far more shocked and lustful look! My completely bare breasts have been seen by a man other then Issei! Worst, they're still being seen! And while they're being groped! I've never felt so humiliated in my life!

**Genshirou: **"Kaichou's breasts! Kaichou's breasts! Kaichou's breasts!"

I was really depressed because Saji-kun saw, but it looks like he's fixated on Sona's! Does this mean mine have gone completely unnoticed?! I hope so, but I still feel awful about the idea of him seeing! Not to mention this means Sona's have definitely been seen! No doubt she wants to punish him like never before for that!

**Iphis: **"You see?! You 2 can find happiness by taking their bodies without need of their freewill! Just look at these breasts!"

I thought she was going to get even rougher with out breasts after saying that! But she let go of them for some reason! What's she planning to do?! As I wonder that, our breasts stated to bounce around on their own! She wasn't touching them, or moving us around, but they're bouncing! But even thought she's not touching them it still felt like someone or something is taking hold of them to make them bounce! Somehow it's worst then her doing by hand since I can't tell where the touching is coming from!

**Iphis:** "Surprised?! I have control of more then just their ability to move! With my power their breasts bounce to my will without needing to lay a hand on them! Until you want to lay a hand on them!"

The moment she said that she reached down and started rubbing between our legs!

**Rias & Sona: **"AHHHHH! NO! STOP!"

She was masturbating us and butt rubbing us at once while her curse makes our breasts bounce! It was unbearable! Especially since she actually put her middle finger in there and yanked on it as she went up and down!

**Iphis:** "You can try to deny it all you want, but you can't hide the truth! You tried to when the blond Devil danced and failed to do so! Just give in and join me! You too, Black Dragon! I could use your help in this world, maybe even make more Dragons! I'll even let you each have your way with these girls after I do! Seeing them raped by men is also to my liking! And even if I go first, their insides will still be that of virgins for when you go in there! The only difference is you'll have the pleasure of raping a body that's been played with by another woman!"

As her word get more sicking, so do her actions! Because now she stops making my breasts bounce with her curse, and then uses it to bring my right breasts closer to her face! At that moment she started SUCKING ON MY RIGHT NIPPLE!

**Rias: **"AHHHHH! STOP IT! NO! NOOOOO!"

Once again she's doing something to me that even Issei hasn't done yet! My nipple has never felt worst then it does right now! Feeling it go in and out as her saliva gets all over it! Soon after that she started to blow on it while holding it in her mouth! She even started to nibble on it! And then she started to push her face into my breasts as she started to tug on my nipple with her teeth! She even started to move my nipple left and right with her tongue! Both nibbling it and sucking on it from different angles!

This is it, I'm really going to be raped by this soulless women! Then she's going to make other woman rape me, while also offering me to men as a reward for obeying her! All while using the Submission Dragon to make sure I never get used to it! Why didn't I let Unas have his way with me when I had the chance?!

**(To be continued)**


	16. Once Again, Searching for Breasts!: 1st

****(High School DxD: **Once Again, Searching for Breasts! Part 1)**

**Note: This ******story takes place between volumes 13 and 14 of the original light novel.****

****Part 1****

After helping that rich guy for a few weeks, me and Asia were finally done helping him move out. I'm so glad I was there to help her. I don't even wanna imagine the work it would've been to get all that done with just the 2 of them.

**Ravel: **"Really, you'd think someone with a house that big would have more people to help. That was a disaster just waiting to happen."

Of course it wasn't just me. Our friend Ravel who's now living with us decided to come help to. At first I said she didn't have to, but she insisted on it. Saying it was important for her as a member of Phenex clan, as a member of my house hold, and as my manager to do what she can to help. Her face even went red as she was saying it, so I knew she was serious about it. This girl can be overly serious sometimes. Even when I said she didn't have to add "sama" to end of my name, she still insisted on it saying it was important.

**Issei: **"Thanks for helping us, Ravel. We got that done much fast because of you. I know I said you didn't need to come, but I still appreciate it."

**Asia: **"I do as well. If Issei-san and Ravel-san hadn't been there, I don't think I would've ever got it all done."

**Ravel: **"I...It was nothing! As your manager, it was an honor to be able to help Issei-sama and Asia-sama with your work. Plus I was the only one around who didn't have work of there own to do. It wouldn't have looked good for me if another member of Rias-sama's peerage decide to make extra time to come and help."

She didn't say that last time. This girl really likes coming up with more reasons for why she needed to help us. And her face even turned red again as she said all those things.

With our job done, we start heading back. Me and Asia stand in a Gremory warp circle, and Ravel a Phenex. Although both are heading back to ORC room, we can't use the same one since we're from different clans. As the light engulfs us it then quickly disappears as we find ourselves back in the club room. It's then we find that all our club members were waiting. But they weren't the only ones, we had 2 extra faces to see when we came back.

**Ravel: **"Onii-sama?! Yubelluna?! What are you 2 doing here?"

Yup, it was our old enemy from our first Rating Game. Ravel's older brother, Riser Phenex. He's also here with his queen, Yubelluna.

**Riser: **"Ah, Ravel and Hyoudou. Glad to see you both again. I heard you both were off helping Rias's bishop Asia with a big move request. Glad to know my little sister is helping out. Her habit of just watching things when she was in my peerage, not to mention her personality in general always leaves me worried."

**Ravel: **"Oh! Don't say such embarrassing things about me in front of everyone, onii-sama!"

Riser's words made Ravel puff her cheeks as she blushes. Looks like Rias isn't the only one here with an embarrassing older brother. But I can't say she doesn't look cute while being teased. 1 of many reasons I'm sure Riser has as an excuse to worry about her. And she can't really blame him for thinking she might cause trouble. When we first met she wouldn't even fight in the rating game and just kept running her mouth about how great the Phenex clan is. She's changed a great deal since then, but that's no reason for her family to not worry about her.

**Issei: **"She's been doing just fine, Riser-san. But like she asked, why are you here? Are you here to see Ravel again?"

**Riser: **"Actually I came to see you this time. Or rather I've been sent by Leviathan-sama to ask that you come help us with a request."

To help with a request? What does Leviathan-sama need me for? And why did she send Riser?

**Rias: **"You remember how after we dealt with Unas, we got another request from Professor Nishiura? When I asked that someone else do it, it turns out that someone was Riser."

Oh yeah, I remember that. After we came back, a request came in for us to help with coffin that was found in China. I was so excited thinking we might get another perverted sorcerer, but then Rias declined out of fear it might happen again. I was really disappointed back then. To think Riser was the one who ended up taking it.

**Ravel: **"I remember that request. We all thought it'd be good for onii-sama to handle a request for Rias-sama since he was so down about what happened at the time. But we still couldn't get him to leave the mansion!"

Ravel blushes as she says that, and Riser does the same while scratching his head.

**Yubelluna: **"Because of Riser-sama's predicament at the time, I've been helping with the request up until now. I've been assisting Professor Nishiura's niece over in China when it came to researching the discovered sarcophagus. Making it so it could be touched without risk was easy enough, but actually opening it was another story. Even after all these months we still haven't gotten it open. But we more or less found out the origin of it. And we recently just made a new discovery that has lead us to believe the Sekiryuutei can help us."

Something I can help with, huh? I wonder what that is. I also wonder if getting involved in this will lead to another belly dancing incident! When we went to deal with Iphis, an incident that was related to the mummy man one, I got 8 times the belly dancing! ...Then again, that one was too close for comfort! Still, we could end having to do some perverted things in the end!

**Koneko: **"You're hoping something perverted happens again, aren't you?"

Once again, Koneko-chan sees right through me. I also look around the room and all girls give different looks after hearing that. Some positive, some negative. I'm sorry everyone, but seeing you all belly dance like that was the absolute best!

**Rias: **"After what happened with Unas and Iphis, I'd rather not tempt fate. But since Leviathan-sama asked for Issei, there's no way around it. So Issei and I will go, but the rest of you stay here. Just in case this is another trap Leviathan-sama has set up like last time. It's not likely the case since she only asked for Issei this time, but I still would rather not take any chances even if I knew that to be the case."

Most of the girls in the room nod their heads to what Rias said. I can't say I blame them. Last time she called us to help her with something it turned out she and Grayfia-san both planned for them to get cursed and then dance. While I definitely enjoyed what happened back then, the fact they were almost raped was another story! That's probably why Rias is saying just me and her should go. If it's another trap we'll probably know the moment we get there with most of the group missing. If not, well the reason she passed up this request was out of fear that we'd find another perverted sorcerer ready to curse somebody. At first I thought that might just be a repeat of what happened with the mummy man. But after what happened with Iphis, we know more then 1 of us can possibly be cursed.

**Ravel: **"I'd like to come with all of you. I don't know why the others don't wanna go, but I'd like to do what I can to help."

Although Ravel says that, she would never come if she knew what everyone was talking about.

**Riser: **"I don't know what trap you fell into before, but there's no danger from what I saw. So it should be perfectly fine for Ravel to come with us. I had planned on asking her to come since I don't get to see my little sister as much as I use to."

The moment Riser said that, Ravel blushed again. But she was also happy to hear him say she can come from the looks of it. I guess if he's sure it's safe then it should be okay. Leviathan-sama can't be setting him up if he's willing to bring Ravel near. Not to mention I don't think she'd go as far as to have a man who's not apart of our peerage get involved with this.

**Rias: **"Very well. If you wish to come, I won't stop you. Just to make sure to stay in the back of the group just to be safe."

**Ravel: **"Understood. I won't get in the way of Rias-sama, Issei-sama, or onii-sama."

**Koneko: **"I'm coming too."

Out of nowhere Koneko-chan came over and declared that. She's the last one here who I'd think would want to come after what happened last time. What changed her mind? As wonder this she comes over and hugs me.

**Koneko: **"I'm not going sit around while the tori-musume tries to steal Issei-senpai. She already stole my spot on Issei-senpai's lap before."

She said all that while giving Ravel competitive look. And Ravel looked back at her the same way. Then she started hugging me too! I can feel those well developed breasts pushed against me! First her butt on my lap, now this! I'm so grateful!

**Ravel: **"You've got a lot of nerve saying that, you neko-kantanshi! You're the one I must protect Issei-sama from!"

And the name calling continues. Now they're both just glaring at each other as they hug me tighter. As much as I enjoy being hugged, I feel like I'm between them because of the tension.

**Riser: **"I see my sister is causing a bit of trouble, as I expected. Nevertheless, you can't use the Gremory magic circle, Ravel. Nor can Hyoudou use ours. So you're going to have to stop hugging him for now so we can make the warp."

The moment Riser said that Ravel let of of me. She then started to cough while her face was red. Then she walked over to join Riser and Yubelluna on the Phenex circle. While she did, Koneko-chan hugs me from the front while looking back at Ravel. It looks she was trying to tell her to stay away from me. Ravel who looked at us really frustrated as her face turned red.

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, after seeing my 2 kohai fighting for Issei-kun, how can I not go myself? Besides, if things turn out like the last 2 times, I can't let Buchou have all of Issei-kun's attention."

Really, Akeno-san?! She doesn't look worried in the least, as if she's excited to belly dance for me again! She even smiles as she looks at Rias, and Rias doesn't look happy at all. Not that I can blame her after what happened. Although I honestly hoped she and the girls would dance for me again after that night! To bad they never did. I think after Grayfia and Rias's mother scolded the 2 of them, they and even the girls who weren't scolded were too afraid to.

**Xenovia: **"I can't sit back and watch as you get all of Ise's attention. I'll go too. Come on, Asia and Irina. We can't let Buchou and them have all the fun."

Seriously, Xenovia?! I guess I really shouldn't be surprised that she wants to go too. But it's still wonderful to hear that she wants to dance for me again! Looking at Asia and Irina, they both nod and agree to go as well! Although they both look determined to go, it doesn't look like they want to. Probably because they're still afraid of what Leviathan-sama might be planning. Also because it's normal for a girl to feel embarrassed about doing that, something that Xenovia can't seem to understand. Not that I'm complaining about that! At least not most of the time.

**Rias: **"No, we're not all going. As I said before, this could still be another trap set up by Leviathan-sama. Although things went as planned last time it could still end in disaster. Even if she isn't planning something we could still end up with a curse, Unas taught me that. I'll let Akeno, Koneko, and Ravel come since I know saying no to them is asking for trouble at this point. But the rest of you are staying here. If we aren't back in half an hour you can come to see if things are alright. Just makes sure you aren't noticed until you're sure."

That makes sense. That way they might be able to get the drop on who or whatever's causing us problems should there be any. Assuming Xenovia doesn't go rushing in like an idiot and ruin said plan. But Kiba and Rossweisse will be with them, so hopefully that doesn't happen. Regardless, me, Rias, Akeno-san, and Koneko-chan step into a Gremory magic circle as we're ready to leave.

****Riser:** **"That all aside, what exactly happened before? And who's Unas and Iphis? You all look and sound like you went through something horrible."

Riser asked this with a puzzled look. Ravel and Yubelluna also look like they'd like to know. I was going to answer the question, but then I remembered how Rias reacted when Sona-Kaichou asked her that. I look over at Rias and see her blushing again. She definitely doesn't want us talking about that. I look at Koneko-chan too, and she doesn't look any different. Same with most of the girls in the room.

**Issei: **"...Uh, it's not something we like to talk about. So please don't ask us, or Leviathan-sama for that matter."

That's the only answer I can give them. Besides, even if the girls were okay with me telling them, I know Riser would just have a fit if he heard I got to see Rias dance in something so unbelievably skimpy twice. Let alone that the Professor got to see. On the other hand, while Riser and Yubelluna look confused, Ravel actually looks worried. Maybe I should tell her what happened in private later. She'll probably be shocked like never before if she hears that, but better that then her being concerned. With that said, we all disappear into the warp.

**Part 2**

As the light begins to disappear, I then see a familiar room. It was the exhibit room we appeared in last time I came here. Not a room I can possibly forget after all that happened. Especially when my Dress Break saved everybody!

**Nishiura: **"Ah, Gremory-san, nice to see you again. And I'm glad you come too, Issei-kun."

I hear a familiar voice and then see a familiar face. It was Professor Nishiura, the one who called Rias here when we came along with her. Although he's a dedicated researcher, he's also a perverted old man who I caught taking pictures of Rias when she was dancing skimpy clad! Luckily I noticed when I did and took them away, since no one's allowed to have dirty pictures of her except me!

**Serafall: **"Glad you could come, Issei-kun. And I see you came too, Rias-chan."

Leviathan-sama was here too of course. And I see Grayfia-san's here with her just like last time. But while that's no surprise, it is to see that there's 1 more familiar face then I expect to see when I came.

**Rias: **"Mother? What are you doing here?"

As Rias said, her mother was here with Leviathan-sama too.

**Venelana: **"Since Issei-san was asked to come, I expected you to be here too, Rias. Assuming you didn't selfishly leave him to do this while you stayed away, like you did when you had someone else fulfill this request instead. And on that note, it's only natural that a mother would worry about if her daughter is misbehaving or not. Or have you already forgotten that little chat Grayfia and I had with you and Akeno? While it's good to see you came, as your mother I felt a need to make sure things don't repeat themselves."

Rias's mother says all this with her eyes closed, and then had 1 of them halfway open during the last bit. It looks like she wasn't happy with Rias. When I look at Rias and Akeno-san, there faces had gotten extremely red from hearing that. Not to mention the way they have there heads down while lifting her shoulders as they shake gives the impression they're both ashamed and afraid too.

As for what Rias's mother is talking about, I guess she's still mad that she heard her daughter went bottomless for the mummy man and even got de-bottomed by him. And from what I remember, there was a lot more she was scolded for. Given how strict she can be, I hate to imagine what Rias and Akeno-san had to go through! But the worst part is I don't think she even knows how over the top her scoldings are! She called it a little chat, but we didn't see Rias and Akeno-san until the whole weekend was over! Not to mention there was that time a magic circle accidentally teleported us to the Gremory mansion and she caught me and Rias kissing. It was very late when we got back after her scolding. Seriously, who scolds someone for that long just for kissing in front of their parents? Let alone when they have the excuse that the magic circle messed up? That alone is enough to make me not wanna know the scolding Rias's mother gave her for as long as I live!

**(Grab and breast press)**

Out of nowhere I felt someone's arms wrapped around me, and felt something mind numbingly soft pressed against my back! I couldn't even turn my head around to see who's hugging me as I was to shocked by what I was feeling! But as shocked as I am, I can't help but feel like I've felt what I'm feeling before. As I think about this, I then felt something on my neck! Someone was licking my neck! And the feeling of this tongue! There's no question who's behind me right now!

**Kuroka: **"Glad you could come, Sekiryuutei-chan! Nyan!"

I knew it, Kuroka was the one hugging me! And she's still pushing her breasts against my back as she does it! She's a naughty cat like always, not that I'm complaining!

**Koneko: **"Onee-sama?! What are you doing here?"

Koneko-chan who's still hugging me was also surprised to see her sister here.

**Kuroka: **"Nice to see you, Shirone, nyan. And I'm here for the same reason you are. To help with the sarcophagus that was found in China."

She says this as she still hugging me with her breasts pressed against my back! She then starts licking my neck again while rubbing her hands on my chest!

**Ravel: **"What...What are you doing to Issei-sama?! You can't just appear out of nowhere and grab him like that! Not to mention you licking him is shameful!"

After Ravel said that, both her and Koneko-chan worked together to get Kuroka off me and then stood between us. As much as I know this was inevitable, I still wish she could've licked me just a bit longer! The fact she has a naughty smile on her face while winking at me doesn't help with that either!

**Rias: **"What do you mean you're here to help? What does this have to do with you?"

**Kuroka: **"Must you ask so many questions, Swi-chan, nyan? I just came here since Bikou was too lazy to do it himself. I really don't wanna have to explain all the boring details, nyan."

Bikou? What does he have to do with this? As I wonder this, I suddenly felt someone hugging me from behind again. Although it didn't feel like it was a big women hugging me this time. In fact, it felt someone short was hugging me as I felt someone get on my back as they threw their arms around my neck.

**Kunou: **"I knew the cat lady was trouble! You can't have Ise!"

I know that voice. It was my Kitsune friend from Kyoto, Kunou. What's she doing here? But more importantly, why did she suddenly jump on my back like this? I don't know why, but she started to lick my neck when she did! What's gotten into her?!

**Yasaka: **"Now, now, Kunou. For our [Kyoto- Heavenly Dragon Descendent Plan] to work out, you mustn't let jealously get to you. The legal wife protocol that must be followed."

While she's still on my back, I turn around after hearing that voice. And as I thought, it was Kunou's mother, Yasaka-san. Although when I see her the phrase "onee-san" is what comes to mind! Especially when I see those voluptuous oppai of hers! Oppai with a cleavage she leaves exposed even in her miko outfit! I still imagine groping and face planting them like back when I first saw her portrait in Kyoto! ...Now that I think about it, I still haven't gotten to do that as a reward for saving her! But it's not like I can ask that now. There's no way Rias would let me. Koneko-chan and Ravel would also tell me off if I dared to ask for something like that.

Not long after I turned around, Kunou got off of me. When I looked at her, her face was red, she was looking down in shame, and she was pressing her index fingers against each other. It looks like she's really embarrassed that she did what she did and that her mother told her off for it.

**Issei: **"...It's nice to see you both again, Kunou and Yasaka-san. But why are you 2 here?"

**Yasaka: **"It's lovely to see you again too, Sekiryuutei-sama. I'll forever be grateful for you saving Kyoto and I. As for why we're here, I owe a favor to the Victorious Fighting Buddha as well. Since he didn't feel like coming here, he asked me to come instead."

First Gen asked her to come here? Why would he do that? Come to think of, he's Bikou's ancestor, and he's the reason Kuroka said she's here. What do these monkeys have to do with this?

**Unknown girl: **"I think you're all confusing Issei by bringing up all these names without explaining things."

Out of nowhere I see a girl walk in from the room the mummy man's coffin was in before. As I look at her, she's wearing the same coat as the Professor, so I guess she must work here. But she looks way too young to be working here. In fact, she looks to be about the same age as me. And damn she's gorgeous! She has a lovely and cute face, her figure is flawless! But more importantly, her oppai are huge! They're not as big as Rias's, but they're bigger then Xenovia's! It's not just up above either, she has some really good looking legs! Which look especially good since she's wearing a mini skirt!

Her hair was long and beautiful, but something about it made it stand out a lot. It had 2 colours. The left half of her hair was bright brown, while the other half was pure black. I guess she dyes her hair, but that's an interesting choice. And I don't know why, but I really like it. In fact I really like looking at it! I don't know why. But then as I'm looking at it, I noticed something about her eyes. Just like the 2 halves of her hair, they both a different color. Her left eye was amber and her right was green.

...Those eyes...and that hair. I know I've seen them somewhere before. As I stare at her wondering this, she for was ever reason turns to show me her side. From this angle she looks like she has nothing but bright brown hair. While turned like this she then winks at me with her amber eye! Why's she doing that?! Does she know me? She now turns around to her other side, and now she looks like a pure black head. And just like before she wink at me green eye! Even though she did it before, I felt like it was the first time! The different hair and eye colours on each side make her like 2 different people from each side. ...The moment I thought that I realized who this girl is!

**Issei: **"Kyou?! Is that you?!"

The moment I said that her face got all red as she smiled. She then nods yes to my question! It's really her! How long has it been?! Over 10 years I think!

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, you know her, Issei-kun?"

**Issei: **"Yeah! She and I are-

**(Grab and breast press)**

Before I could finish was I was going to say, someone suddenly grabbed me around the neck! I could feel her oppai being pressed again my chest! I couldn't see her face since it was right next to mine! But based on the hair I can see, it's Kyou! Why is she suddenly hugging me like this?! I don't mind in the least, but it's shocking!

**Kyou: **"Since it's you we're talking about, you're obviously interested in my oppai! I don't mind telling you they have a measurement of 93 cm!"

SAY WHAT! Did Kyou really just whisper that in my ear?! I mean, I now know my theory on how big they are was true! But why is she doing this out of...WHOA! Now she's licking my neck too! In about a minute I've had 3 different tongues pressed against my neck! What's with these girls tonight?! I don't know why, but feel free to keep it up! At least that's what I'd like, but Rias came over and separated us.

**Rias: **"Given how rude you've been to me and what you did just now, I can see what your uncle has been saying about you is true. I don't know what your relationship with Issei is, but don't think you can just hug him out of the blue. He's my boyfriend after all."

After she said that, Rias hugged me too. She's not licking me, but this makes 6 girls who've hugged me in the last 3 minutes! Except it seems like she's hugging me to get to Kyou just like Koneko-chan did for Ravel. And Kyou looks pretty angry because of that.

**Kyou: **"I asked for Issei to come, not you, Gremory!"

**Rias: **"As my mother said mere moments ago, it's expected that a king would be there to help their servant when they're in need. But I guess you weren't listening, as usual."

**Kyou: **"As if I care what some Devil hag has to say! Especially when she's your mother! Besides, I'm sure you'd only get in the way! You just did for 1 thing! And you've gotten in the way before hand when you left this witch bitch to help me instead of bringing Issei here after dealing with Unas!"

Just a moment ago Kyou was acting sweet, now she's arguing with Buchou while being rude to both her, her mother, and Yubelluna. So even after all these years she still doesn't get along with other women. More then that, it sounds like she and Rias somehow know each other.

**Venelana: **"...Devil hag? Professor Nishiura, I believe when this is over that you need to spend less time teaching your niece history, and more time teaching her some manners."

**Nishiura: **"M...My apologizes, Gremory-san! After what happened with her father more then 10 years ago, she's had trouble getting along with other women!"

Yeah, it's as I thought. More then that, Rias's mother doesn't look happy to have been called a hag! And just like Grayfia-san, she somehow sounds calm while given off a rageful aura! ...Wait a minute.

**Issei: **"The Professor's your uncle, Kyou? How are you 2 related?"

**Kyou: **"So you didn't know after all. I knew that was the case since you didn't come visit. Ichirou-ojisan is my father's older twin brother."

So his first name's Ichirou, huh? Wait, her fathers older twin brother? So wait, he's... I look at him again and do see the resemblance!

**Issei: **"You're occhan brother?!

I had no idea he had a brother! More then that, I'm surprised I didn't notice he looked like him when we first met! You'd think I'd recognize a face similar to the man who made me what I am today!

**Ravel: **"Occhan?"

**Koneko: **"A perverted old man who told Issei-senpai stories about oppai when he was 7. He's the reason senpai is the way he is now."

He sure did! I was so happy to see him again not too long ago, given that it had been so long! It was great to hear him tell me a story again! Come to think of it, I never did say thank you to him. Him teaching me the ways of oppai has really helped in many ways! Although there are some ways I couldn't really tell him about since he's a normal human.

**Kuroka: **"Chuckle, chuckle! So Sekiryuutei-chan was taught about breasts since he was that young, nyan?! That explains a lot! Learning about them from a perverted old man, and having his daughter as his girlfriend at young age would certainly do that, nyan. No wonder he unlocked his Balance Breaker by poking Swi-chan's breasts, nyan!"

And of course Kuroka finds this amusing. At least it's better then Koneko-chan being hateful. ...Wait a minute, did she say girlfriend?

**Issei: **"No, you got it all wrong. Kyou wasn't my girlfriend when we were kids, she was just a friend. I went to see her father everyday in a park after I finished school. She also went there to listen everyday, and we went to the same school at the time. So naturally we kept meeting up and became really close friends."

**Kyou: **"...Yeah...we were just friends. Issei was the only other kid I knew who appreciated my father's stories. More specifically, he was the only other person. My father got arrested for telling children such things. Needless to say I was depressed about that, what daughter wouldn't be? But Issei was there to comfort me in my time of need! I can't even imagine where I'd be right now if he hadn't been! When ever I was sad he'd try to make me feel better! He even tried to come up with his own stories about oppai in my father's place!"

Seriously, Kyou?! Do you have to tell them such embarrassing things?! I was 7 at the time, so I had my limits when it came to telling stories.

**Kyou: **"Yeah, the other children and the adults all looked at me like I was defective child because I liked talking about oppai. All except Issei. But it wasn't just that, the other kids always made fun of me for the way I look. They all treated me like a freak for having 2 types of hair and eye color. Except you once again, Issei! You always said I looked cute! You said you liked how I looked like a different girl from each side! Because of that it felt like having 2 cute girls at once!"

Of course I did. How can any boy be dumb enough to not want 2 girls in 1? I remember when I told everyone that, all the boys realized how stupid they were being and started calling her both cute and pretty. The girls on the other hand got jealous and treating her even worst then before. In response to that she tried getting the boys attention even more by showing them 1 side and then the other. She developed a habit for that, and that's how I immediately recognized her. Of course her trying to make the girls more jealous only made them insult her more. Not to mention it was the female teachers who told her off the most for talking about oppai, and they even told her she shouldn't be flirting at her age. Eventually she just started hating other females altogether. Considering her mother got sick and passed away when she was a baby, it's not like she had a woman to look up to at any point.

**Ichirou: **"Yes, I remember all that. Eventually Kyou started causing trouble at school and I had to pull her out of it. At that point I started homeschooling her. Despite being a trouble maker, she worked hard in her studies and graduated grades much faster then most would. She already graduated collage and is now an archaeologist. Since she still doesn't get along with other girls and women, it was a good profession since not many women took up said profession. Although I still can't count the amount of times she told me she wanted to go see her friend Issei who also loved onii-san's stories. He already did a poor job raising her, so I never allowed her to do that. Although given how many times she asked, I can't believe I didn't realize the Issei-kun I met that 1 night was the same one. There were several reasons I should've realized that."

So that's the reason I never saw her again?! Now I have 2 reasons to not like this old man! Damn, all I heard back then was she was being home-schooled now. But I never learned where she lived back then since younger me never thought to ask. That also the reason I didn't know her last name was Nishiura. But as frustrating as that was, I'm still happy to see her again! I'm also impressed that she's already a collage graduate. I now know 2 people my age who've made that accomplishment.

**Riser: **"Cough, cough. As funny as it is hearing about Hyoudou's bizarre childhood, I came here to help with a sarcophagus that was found. So can we please move onto that?"

As I was getting lost in nostalgia, Riser finally decided to remind us why we were here.

**Issei: **"That reminds me, I still don't know why Yasaka-san and Kuroka are here."

**Sona: **"The sarcophagus belongs to the Chinese God of time, Tai Sui."

All of a sudden Sona-Kaichou walks in from the room where the coffin was when we last came here. So she's involved in this too?

**Rias: **"You came to, Sona? Wait, did you say that sarcophagus belongs to a God?!"

Now that Rias brought that up, I realized how crazy that sounds. I mean, I know Gods can be killed. Not only do I have a sacred gear with the power to kill 1, God of the Bible is dead. But the idea of coffin holding the corpse never would've crossed my mind.

**Sona: **"That's right. As for why I'm here, I realized something during our time with Iphis. You remember how she was a native of Rome, and we discovered she was used so Unas could be created?"

**Rias: **"...There's not a thing about that night I'll ever forget. I would think you'd understand that and wouldn't bring it up."

**Sona: **"...Point taken. But point of the matter is Rome where Iphis came from was founded in the year 753 BC. And yet Unas who was supposedly made after the birth of Iphis reigned as a pharaoh during 24th century BC. I don't believe I need to explain to you how that doesn't add up."

...The moment Sona-Kaichou brought that up I realized what she meant. If the mummy man was created thanks to Iphis, and Iphis was born in Rome, then how did the mummy man exist centuries before her home land was founded? That definitely doesn't add up.

**Ravel: **"I'm confused. I still don't even know who Unas and Iphis are. So I have no idea what everyone is talking about."

**Serafall: **"Allow me to explain. Unas was a pharaoh who was sealed away in a sarcophagus by a member of the Agares clan centuries ago. Not much was know about him, and the reason for that was because he was given life by Venus, the Roman Goddess of love. I can't go into all the details, but she ended up creating him for the Egyptian Goddess Isis thanks to a human woman named Iphis. Because of that, Venus sealed Iphis away with a curse that wouldn't vanish until Unas's death. But because of the Agares incident it took her centuries to be free. It wasn't until Rias-chan and her peerage released and killed him that she could move again. We all then had a little incident with her months after that."

Leviathan-sama chooses not to tell them about Iphis and Venus's love relationship. We agreed not to tell anybody to avoid trouble.

**Grayfia: **"As you might recall, the Roman Gods and Goddesses lost the majority of their power. They became lesser Gods and Goddesses who were rumoured to be serving under their Greek counterparts. And 1 of them was Pluto."

Oh yeah, I remember him. He was an ultimate-class Grim Reaper that aided in the Hero Faction attack on the Underworld. So as a lesser God, he became 1 of Hades's Grim Reapers, huh?

**Kuroka: **"And if you must know, that's why I'm here. Apparently when Vali killed Pluto he was cursed. And that curse later possessed Bikou."

A curse was passed onto Vali when he killed Pluto, and then onto Bikou?

**Yasaka: **"Apparently this jewel came out of the Vanishing Dragon's sacred gear and entered his body."

Yasaka-san held out a jewel that gave off light. It looks like the jewel that came from my Boosted Gear and was going around Kyoto as it turned people into molesters. Only this 1 was white. I guess that makes sense since it came from Vali's Divine Dividing. Since it came from it and even entered Bikou's body like mine did to others, it must be the same type of jewel. What do you think of it, Ddraig?

Ddraig: **It's definitely similar to that jewel. But while I can feel Albion's power being admitted from it, there seems to be more to it then just that. It must be this curse they mentioned.**

**Kuroka: **"After that thing entered his body, Bikou felt an overwhelming need to go back to China. That's when we ran into Sekiryuutei-chan's old girlfriend when she was studying the coffin, nyan."

Like I said, she was never my girlfriend.

**Yubelluna: **"When they showed up, the sarcophagus started to react to Bikou's presence. Same with his body. It looked like some kind of power was being sucked out of him into the sarcophagus. Then after a little while the jewel jumped out of his body and enter the body of a man who was apart of Kyou-san's expedition team. Energy was then being sucked out of his body before it decided to leave for someone else on said team. And after 3 members went through that, it just disappeared into the near by city."

So it even jumps from person to person like mine did.

**Yasaka: **"The Victorious Fighting Buddha notice something was wrong and managed to get a hold of this jewel. He wasn't sure what was the cause of this jewels creation, but he could tell that a very mysteries type of ki was inside it. And given that it entered his descendant, followed by 3 members of her expedition team that were from China themselves before going into the city, it's attracted to those from China itself. After using his own powers on it, the Nekomata here was able to use hers to safely bring it to me with his regards. After that I was able to quell the wild spiritual energy inside it. But all I could hear from it was 2 names. Tai Sui and Pluto."

**Serafall: **"I was there having a discussion with Yasaka-san at the time. Once she brought up Tai Sui the Chinese God of time, and Pluto the former Roman God of the Underworld, it sounded like it could explain the question Sona-chan and I had about how Iphis came before Unas."

Well that explains why everyone who's here is here.

**Sona: **"From what we learned from Iphis and this, we think we figured out why Unas was made, how Unas dates back further then Rome, and why the Roman Gods and Goddesses lost most of their power. From what your report said about Unas, Rias, he had the ability to store aura in his bandages without end, just like Iphis's cloak. And the reason this new coffin was found was because of some old Chinese scrolls were found in his coffin. Are theory here is that Isis forced Venus to create him so Tai Sui could use his power to steel the powers of the Roman Gods and use said power to freeze all of Rome in time."

...OK, I'm lost here. How did they come to that conclusion?

**Yasaka: **"You see, 1 of the unusual things about the ki the Victorious Fighting Buddha mentioned is that it was still connected to not only the Vanishing Dragon, but all those it came in contact with. That's what made it so easy for him to find it. He severed the connection so it's no longer a problem. But based on the fact the sarcophagus was draining them of energy when they got close, it's easy to assume that was the purpose of this connection."

**Kuroka: **"What gave that away, the fact that every time that coffin absorbed energy from someone it absorbed energy from the others who were possessed? Even Vali was getting his energy drained. And for some reason it just kept reconnecting itself to him no matter how many times Bikou's ancestor cut the connection."

**Grayfia: **"And that's what brings us to that theory mentioned. From what Sun Wukong-sama said, the reason it kept reconnecting to the Vanishing Dragon was because his power was inside that jewel with it. So it was easy for it to reconnect. Meaning it can find any power related to any it's in contact with and form a connection."

Really? Are they sure it's not just because the jewel itself was connected to Vali?

Ddraig: **That's definitely not the case, partner. Remember, your Dividing Gear came from the Divine Dividing, yet it's not forming a connection with it right now. Not to mention the jewel that came from the Boosted Gear had to be found to reenter it. So that means it didn't leave a connection trail for us, and this jewel should be no different.**

Yeah, you gotta point there.

**Sona: **"If it can reform a connection to the source just by being exposed to some of the power, then it's likely it can form a connection in the first place. If Unas managed to absorb a bit of the power of any God, we know from what Iphis said that it would remain perfectly intact. So if Tai Sui who owns this power were to use him to gain even a little bit of the Roman Gods and Goddesses power, he could then take it for himself. This is likely how they lost so much of their powers, and why Rome was supposedly founded after Unas's time. Because after taking the power of the said Gods and Goddesses, he used said power to freeze all of Rome in time for centuries. Thus when time started to flow for them again, their recorded history that was frozen in time with them left the world to believe they were founded in a time long after when it really happened."

OK, now things are starting to make sense.

**Rias: **"I suppose all that's possible, but are you sure of this. It sounds like a story out of a fantasy novel."

**Serafall: **"We thought the same thing, so I went and had a little talk with Isis. I asked her if she ever had any trouble with Tai Sui. She didn't give full detail, but she said he was giving her mother Nwt problems. His reason for such was apparently he didn't take kindly to her holding the title Goddess of the sky. His reason for that was his master Taiyi held the title God of the sky, and thus he took offence to her mother's positions. If that's the case, it's likely she offered to help him get rid of the Roman Gods and Goddess in exchange for him leaving her mother alone. Considering the king of the Roman Gods and Goddesses was the sky God Jupiter, it wouldn't be hard to convince him to do so. Just Tai Sui's name alone suggests sky God Jupiter was someone he hated more."

**Yubelluna: **"Not only that, but the scrolls Kyou-san used to find the sarcophagus had Tai Sui's name on them. It even looked like there was some sort of instructions for time magic on them. All this heavily suggests this theory is true."

I see. So there's a lot of evidence that points to this theory being true.

**Ravel: **"Even so, why did the power enter the Vanishing Dragon's sacred gear? Shouldn't it have just returned to it's source?"

**Kuroka: **"Seeing as Vali killed Pluto with his Compression Divider, he probably divided the connection it had to it's original source. After that it probably just found a new host that got caught in the connection. Since his sacred gear holds the thoughts of past Hakuryuukou, I'm betting it just connected to a Chinese one in there, nyan."

Has there been any Chinese Hakuryuukou, Ddraig?

Ddraig: **Considering Albion and I have been trapped in these sacred gears for over a thousand years, and none of our hosts have lived long lives, I wouldn't be surprised if at least 1 was Chinese. I think I can remember 1 or 2 women from China who were the Hakuryuukou at 1 point.**

Well regardless of that, I still don't know why I'm here.

**Issei: **"Not that this isn't interesting, but what does this have to do with me coming here?"

**Ichirou: **"You'd have to ask Kyou that. She said she discovered a way for to use the jewel to open the sarcophagus with your help. But she said she wouldn't say until you got here."

**Kyou: **"Finally I get to talk! I know I got here because of all of you, but you could've let me explain a bit of the story. It was my request for Issei to come here. How very much like my fellow women to hog everything. Be grateful that I was considerate enough to not interrupt you."

And Kyou decides to be rude to all the women again. But to be fair, she did stay quiet while they talked. And I guess it was a little rude not to include her in the explanation.

**Kyou: **"That aside, I only need Issei's help to do this. So he and I will go in there with the jewel by ourselves."

**Yasaka: **"I would advise against that. My power is keeping the jewel quiet, but I need to hold onto it for that."

**Kyou: **"Just give it to Issei. He stole a piece of the Divine Dividing sacred gear, so he can just absorb the jewel into it."

**Rias: **"How did you know that?"

**Kyou: **"Not important! Now quite your yapping and lets go in there! ...If you please come in, Issei."

Kyou's being nice to me, but mean to everyone else. She doesn't look or sound like she's going change anytime soon. That aside, is what she said true, Ddraig? And even if it is, is it safe for me to take that thing in?

Ddraig: **It should be fine. Remember that a past Hakuryuukou used the power to divide in order to help you calm down the ****Sekiryuutei before, and you were fine after that. So as long as you're not using the power you should be fine. And since the curse only seems to target Chinese people, you should be safe from it.  
**

I guess you have a point there.

**Issei: **"Ddraig said it's safe to try that."

That being said I walk over to Yasaka-san. I then get out my Dividing Gear and touch the jewel with it.

**(SHINE)**

****Everyone: ****"AH!"

The jewel shined so brightly we all had to cover our eyes! When the light settled down the jewel was gone and my Dividing Gear was glowing. Is everything okay, Ddraig?

Ddraig: **Everything's fine. I don't sense danger from what you absorbed. **

****Issei: ****"It worked. In entered my Dividing Gear and it doesn't seem to pose a threat."

**Kyou: **"Naturally, that's why I had you do it. I'm surprised you didn't have faith in me, Issei. Now if you'd please follow me in there, then we can get this over with. But like I said, the rest of you stay out here!"

**Ichirou: **"Now don't be unreasonable, Kyou. At least let me come in and see-

**Kyou: **"FUCK OFF, OJISAN! You have no right to talk to me about me being unreasonable after keeping me from Issei for so long! And you're not going ruin any time I have with him now!"

The moment Kyou started shouting she grabbed me by the arm! And her ojisan looked utterly terrified of her sudden outburst. It sounds like she's been holding a grudge against him all these years. I really can't blame her, what he did was cruel.

**Akeno: **"I can understand you wanting to spend time alone with Issei-kun, believe me I do. But after what happened with sorcerer, I don't think it's a good idea for you to open that sarcophagus with just the 2 of you in there."

**Kyou: **"Do any of you women ever shut up?! I know what I'm doing god dammit! You'll just have to wait and see, so quit bothering us! I'm sorry, Issei, I didn't mean to speak for you there. But trust me, You're going to be happy with what comes next."

Kyou actually noticed me she spoke for me and apologized. I didn't think there was girl like that in the whole world. I don't know what she means by me being happy because of this, but I can't refuse a favor from 1 of my oldest friends. Thus she and I started walking into the room where coffin was.

**Riser: **"So my only purpose here was to bring Hyoudou here so he could spend some time alone with his old girlfriend? As a member of the Phenex clan, I feel really low right now."

Sorry about this, Riser. But you heard Kyou, she won't talk unless it's just me. Also she's not my girlfriend. How many times are they going to say that? I mean, I wouldn't mine having her in my harem in the least, that's for sure.

**Koneko: **"...I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

**Ravel: **"Same here.'

It sounds like Koneko-chan and Ravel are talking about something. I don't really get what they could be thinking. Well, I guess after what happened with Unas and Iphis, I can't blame Koneko-chan for this.

**(Lock)**

Kyou locked the door behind us after we entered the room. And as I stand here I see the coffin they were talking about. I think it's even bigger then the last one. But what I notice about it above all else is this overwhelming power that's being admitted from it! I don't feel like my energy's being sucked out, but I still feel something powerful coming from it.

**Kyou: **"Finally alone! I've waited for this moment for a long time!"

**(Breast press)**

After saying what she said, Kyou presses her breasts against me again! They feel so amazingly soft and firm! She also kissed me on the cheek! I don't know why she's doing this, but I hope she doesn't stop!

**Kyou: **"That was mean of you to tell them I wasn't your girlfriend like that, Issei! Am I not to your liking?!"

**Issei: **"Th...That's not it! I was just telling them we weren't dating back then, because we weren't! If I sounded like I hated you when I said that, then I'm sorry. That aside, what is it you need me to do?"

**Kyou: **"Fufufu, there are a lot of things I'll be having you do in due time! But for now come over here!"

She starts pulling me over to the coffin while still pressing her breasts against me! She seems really happy about this. Although if she wants to press them against me, I have no objections!

**Kyou: **"Now, from what I know your Boosted Gear can take other things into it to use itself. That's how you got the Dividing Gear in the first place."

How does she know that?

**Kyou: **"Now that the jewel has entered it, you should be able to use the Dividing Gear to counter absorb the power in that coffin back into yourself. Since your Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing have similar properties, you should be able to add the power of Tai Sui to your Dividing Gear's power. And since you'll be using a different power, it shouldn't hurt you."

**Issei: **"Is that possible, Ddraig?"

**Ddraig: **"It's true that both the Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing have the power to take new powers in. And since the power of Tai Sui mixed with Albion's power and extracts energy from others like it, it should be able to use that power. As for if you can take all that power in there, you did manage to use Transfer to grant Rias Gremory's breasts a new power not long after you unlocked Cardinal Crimson Queen. So considering Vali's desire for more power was able to create Empireo Juggernaut Over Drive, I imagine a jewel that came from him can do the opposite and take a new power for itself. Let alone when a piece of that power that can connect to the rest is already apart of it. And like the girl said, since it's a different power from that of Albion's, you should be able to use it without risk. But I'm not so sure you can take that much power into the Dividing Gear and keep it quite."

**Kyou: **"That's where you come in, Ddraig. You can see the power of Tai Sui in there, right. You just need to hold onto it and keep it between both the Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing. So when the power is absorbed through the Dividing Gear, you can then Transfer it to another jewel that you can release from the Boosted Gear. Then all the power will be sealed inside said jewel."

Wow! Kyou thought of everything. If this works, the curse that's been causing problems will be sealed away, and the seal keeping everyone out of that coffin will be broken.

Ddraig: **Yeah, her plan is perfect. Since it was Dividing the connection that caused this in the first place, doing so now should cut any connections this power has to the other Roman Gods and Goddesses. So the power won't be able to escape and will be trapped in the jewel. The question here is, how does she know all this? You don't think she's working for an enemy, do you?**

NO WAY! How could you even think that?! Sure, she has trouble getting along with others, we both saw that. But that's no reason to assume she's working with an enemy! She probably heard all those details of our powers from someone outside and didn't let them answer Rias's question.

Ddraig: **Alright, alright. I know she's your childhood friend, so I'm sorry for jumping to that conclusion. But even with details of our powers given to her, I find it highly unlikely she came up with all that on her own. And remember, she's an ordinary human, so she could easily be brainwashed for all you know.  
**

...I...I suppose. But in that case, if she's an ordinary human then she can't pose a threat to us. Even if there was someone waiting near by, Leviathan-sama and Grayfia-san would definitely see them coming. We learned that during the incident with Iphis. And once we seal the power inside the jewel, there's no way she can use it, right?

Ddraig: **I suppose you have a point. You really can think if it's for someone close to you, can't you? Then again I'm putting far more thought into this then I normally would. I don't know why, but this girl gives me a sense of danger. It's not that I'm sensing some ominous power from her, just seeing her gives me that impression for some reason. It just feels like I should know her.**

Whatever your reason is, I trust Kyou. So let's do this. I just need to will what we want to happen, right?

Ddraig: **That you do. I'll take care of the rest.  
**

With that said, I touch the coffin with my Dividing Gear and activate it.

**Dividing Gear: **"Divide!"

**(SHINE)**

The moment I activated it, I felt a sudden surge of energy enter my body! And it's not hurting, just like they said. But I still feel a need to get it out, so I will the next part of our plan.

**Boosted Gear: **"Transfer!"

After that all the power left my body and emerged from my Boosted Gear as a red jewel that fell to the floor. My Dividing Gear also stopped glowing. So it worked.

**(Door busting down)**

**Rias: **"What do you think you're having Issei do?! Having him take that power into it was 1 thing, but making him use the Divining Gear?!"

I look back at the door, and Rias busted it down to get in here. I guess when she heard "Divide" she wasn't happy to know I was using that power. Considering it drains my life force, and I just came back from supposedly dying, it's no wonder she came busting in.

**Ravel: **"Rias-sama's right! Issei-sama, why are you using that power when it's dangerous to use?!"

**Akeno: **"I'd like an answer for that too, Issei-kun!"

**Koneko: **"Explain, senpai!"

I wasn't just Rias either, everyone came in with her.

**Issei: **"It's alright. I wasn't actually using my Divide power. I was using the power of Tai Sui that was in it to suck up all the power in the coffin. Then I transferred it out into that jewel. Ddraig even said I'd be fine, right Ddraig?"

**Ddraig: **"UH!"

**Issei: **"Huh? What's wrong Ddraig?"

**Ddraig: **"I feel like I transferred more then I should've. Like something besides just the power of Tai Sui was sent out. And I feel really drained from it."

More then just the power of Tai Sui? What else was there to transfer? I go to pick up the jewel on the floor while wondering that. But as I did I noticed that Kyou had already picked it up.

**Kyou: **"Thank you for your help, Issei! This only became possible because we did it together! But that's to be expected as you and I are meant for each other! And now I have the power to make it so forever!"

Kyou smiles like never before as she holds the jewel. What does she mean by that?

**(Shine)**

**Everyone: **"AH!"

We all cover our eyes again as the jewel began to shine brightly! It was giving off both red and white light. What's happening? As the light shines on me I feel very weird. But then that weird feeling starts to turn into a familiar one. Yeah, it felt a lot like when my mind was inside the Boosted Gear. Have I been pulled in all of a sudden? I open my eyes to look around now that the light is gone, and I see myself in the same room I was in before. Not only that, everyone else was here too! So I didn't get sucked in? I don't see how the inside would look like this or have everyone here with me. ...Wait a minute! There's 1 person missing! Kyou's not here!

**(Shine)**

****Everyone: ****"Ah."

We prepared for the light this time. But where's it coming from? It looks like it's shining from above. As the red and white dims down, I look up and then I see someone floating there. It was a woman. She was wearing what looked like dress meant for a high-class woman. But it looked strange as the left half of it was red and the right was white. She even wore long dress gloves and expensive looking shoes that match 1 side on said side. But what really stood out was the fact her hair was split into the 2 colours on the left and right as well. Even her left eye was red while her right was white. ...Wait a minute, there's only 1 woman I know who has her hair and eye colours split up like that. And now that I take a good look at her face, I realize who this woman floating above us is.

**Issei: **"Kyou? Is that you?"

**Kyou: **"Yes it is, Issei! This is the new me!"

Kyou sets her feet on the floor after saying that.

**Ichirou: **"KYOU?! What's happen to you?! Your clothing and even you appearance have completely changed!"

**Venelana: **"That's far from the only thing that's changed about her. The power she's admitting is great."

It is? ...Now that Rias's mother mentioned it, I'm feeling chills like never before! While at the same time I feel safe for some reason. It's a very confusing feeling.

Ddraig: **I feel the same. And I think I know why, even if I don't know how. But from what I can tell, that girl has obtained the power of both Heavenly Dragons!**

Both?! I thought that was impossible. I barely managed to obtain a piece of the white Dragon's power.

**Yasaka: **"What's going on here, Kyou? What have you done?"

**Kyou: **"What I had plan to do from the beginning, fox hag! You all did a good job helping me, I'll give you that much. But now I have the power of Tai Sui! Behold!"

The moment Kyou said that, she lifted her hand and I felt a strange power run through me.

**Grayfia & Serafall: **"Avoid it!"

Leviathan-sama and Grayfia-san both shouted that out. But as the room started to change red and white, I look at everyone and they're not moving!

**Issei: **"Kyou, what did you do to them?!"

**Kyou: **"Don't worry, Issei. All I did was stop them in time. I still haven't decided if I'm going to kill them or not."

**Issei: **"What do you mean kill them?! Kyou, what are you doing?! And why?!"

**Kyou: **"I know I must look and sound like a terrible person to you right now, Issei. But trust me when I say I have every intention of making you happy forever! But first, I've proven my point to everyone. So I'll let them move again so they can understand what's happening with you."

Once Kyou said that, she waved her hand again and the room wen back to normal. At the same time everyone started to move again.

**Riser: **"What the hell just happened there?! I know something happened, but I don't know what!"

**Akeno: **"I recognize that power! It was the ability to freeze time, like Gasper-kun's! But much greater!"

**Kyou: **"Naturally! This the power of the God of time, and now the Goddess of time!"

**Rias: **"How did you do all this, Kyou?! I asked everyone outside, there's none of them told you anything about Issei! So how did you know you could use his powers like that?!"

So no one told Kyou about my powers? ...No! It can't be! I know it's been years since I've seen her, but there's no way she would work with any of our enemies! I just can't see any amount of time passing that could make her change so much!

**Kyou: **"A worthless Devil slut like you has the nerve to talk to me like that?! I can't wait to start making you suffer! But I did promise my sweet Issei I would explain everything to everyone. And there's no way I would ever go back on my word when it's spoken to him. But to explain things, allow me to introduce you to my partner, and ancestor."

After Kyou said all that, her white side stared to glow. More then that, the light started to separate from that side of her body into what looked like the shape of a person. And as the light disappeared, from it appeared a beautiful women. She was wearing what looked like an old style Chinese dress. She had pure black hair and green eyes. Huh, those are the same colours Kyou had on her right side before. I guess she did say something about an ancestor, but what did she mean?

Ddraig: **Now I know why this girls appearance left me feeling unease! ...Partner...if that woman's...her ancestor...the..n...zzz.**

Ddraig? Ddraig?! It's no use, he's out cold again. After helping me come back to fight the Hero Faction, he's had a lot of moments where he suddenly needs sleep. And whatever happened when the jewel came out must've drain what he had left. What was he trying to tell me about this woman?

**Serafall: **"Who and what are you?"

**Cuifen: **"My name is Cuifen. As for what I am, I'm 1 of the past Hakuryuukou."

We all became shocked to hear that! A past Hakuryuukou?! That must be what Ddraig was trying to tell me before he blacked out. So Kyou is the descendant of a Hakuryuukou? Is that why her right side turned white?

**Kuroka: **"Like I thought, a Chinese past host got connect to the power."

**Cuifen: **"Indeed. After the death of Pluto, the power that made him what he was became 1 with me. As it was a power meant to drain a being's power, and then add that power to another, it became 1 with my own because of their similarities. The result of this divided and then froze the curse that has plagued my sanity for so long. After that I was able to use this new power to form the jewel that you all saw before. My plan was to simply find a host to go find someone. But upon my departure from Divine Dividing, the power that was keeping my sanity in check undid itself and then that insanity mixed with the desire to return to Tai Sui. As such, I was attached to anyone with a China born ki and was forced to return to his resting place."

**Yubelluna: **"So that's why only people of China were effected and why it kept trying to go back to the sarcophagus. But then why did you not return to Tai Sui if that was the case?"

**Cuifen: **"As I said, the insanity that plagued me for so long was now being used to bring me to Tai Sui's resting place. But as this curse began to pour ki into his sarcophagus, it's hold on me weakened and I was able to use my dividing powers to acquire some of the power myself. Because of this I was able to leave 1 body, but then lost control and was forced into another. Eventually I was able to get further away. After that I was able to leave 1 body for another by using the connection to send more ki back there while I jumped to another body."

I get it. That's when Sun Wukong noticed something was up and got a hold of the jewel. To think that was because of a struggle between her and the curse.

**Yasaka: **"I understand it was the curse that I heard Pluto and Tai Sui's names from. But how did you manage to go unnoticed by me?"

**Cuifen: **"I'm not a spirit, I'm merely the memories of a past Hakuryuukou. As such, hiding from your spiritual powers was a simple task. But thanks to your help quelling the power of Tai Sui, I was able to use it to form my own connection to Kyou who was near by without being noticed. I knew from the moment I saw her that she was my descendant, so we formed an alliance and that's how we got here."

So that was how Kyou knew all those things. That's also how she gained access to the power inside that jewel even though she shouldn't have. It's because Cuifen here was inside it and had a connection with her.

**Sona: **"But how did you know Kyou was your descendant? I'm aware that the children of those possessed by a Heavenly Dragon obtain strong genes, but it shouldn't have last so long you could tell now."

**Cuifen: **"I was able to tell simply by looking at her. Her appearance is a result of the same curse that plagued my child."

Curse? Is she referring to Kyou's split appearance? I always thought that was a freak of genetics.

**Kyou: **"We all thought my split hair and eye colours was a result of a rare case of heterochromia, but that's not the case. It's not just me, my mother had the same thing, and it goes back even further then her. No freak of genetics could possibly make this happen, let alone have it inherited so perfectly. As it turns out, my condition is what I call the War Gene."

**Ichirou: **"War Gene?"

**Cuifen: **"Indeed. You see, my child's father was a past Sekiryuutei."

**Everyone: **"..."

Not a person in the room wasn't left speechless when they heard that! But more then that, is something like that even possible?! A child with a Hakuryuukou for a mother, and a Sekiryuutei for a father?! I thought the 2 couldn't help but fight each other!

**Cuifen: **"Surprised? I suppose you all would be. Ask anyone who knows them and they'd tell you the 2 couldn't possibly end up together. And that's true, but there's more to this story then that. I wasn't the current Hakuryuukou when I met my child's father. I was just a woman infatuated by the Sekiryuutei like many before and after me. Later on he and the current Hakuryuukou killed each other in 1 big fight. But not before he got me pregnant. A few months after I started carrying my child, I was selected as the new Hakuryuukou."

So she got pregnant with the Sekiryuutei's child before she became the Hakuryuukou. That makes more sense. But at the same time it seems like that happening was a 1 out million, no, less then 1 out of billion chance of happening.

**Cuifen: **"As I'm sure you're well aware, current Sekiryuutei, the 2 powers are not made to become 1. The end result was what Kyou has named the War Gene. The 2 halves are at war with each other and refuse to given in. As a result the genes of my child's father and I each occupy a different half of the body, as you've seen with Kyou's hair and eye colours. And although the aura of the Dragons should've disappeared long ago, this war between them split any genes from later mates up between the 2 and were overwhelmed by it's become a curse in my descendant's very blood."

Is that so? To think Kyou's appearance had such a special meaning behind it.

**Venelana: **"So was the someone you wished to find your descendant from the beginning?"

**Cuifen: **"Indeed. I was killed while my child was still learning to walk! Honestly I had very little hope that my bloodline continued! But by some miracle it survived! As for how, well, let's ask the woman who was responsible for my death! Come out, I know you're here!"

What? Someone else is here too? I look around wondering who she's talking about, then all of sudden Rias's breasts started to glow red!

**Rias: **"What the?!"

Rias was shocked to see this happening, as were the rest of us! Her breasts are glowing the same way they do when she uses the Oppai Beam. And from the way she reacted, she didn't activate it of her own free will. And as they begin to glow, they end up shooting something out! NO! I don't wanna see my precious oppai get small again! I look on in terror as I think about that! But then they stopped shooting out. Oh thank God! ...But the energy that came out of them didn't disappear. I now see a red ball of light just floating there. Then it began to change shape. It eventually took the form of a person. And when the light disappeared a beautiful woman was standing right there! More importantly, I know who this woman is!

**Issei: **"Elsha?! Is that you?!"

**Elsha: **"Happy to see you in person again, Issei."

She just stood there and gave me the same refreshing smile she gave me in the past!

**Issei: **"But how are you here?! I thought you and Belzard disappeared from the inside of my Boosted Gear?! Wait, is Belzard here too?!"

**Elsha: **"No, Belzard vanished when we last spoke. I was also meant to disappear, but then something happened. As you must recall, you obtained your new Dragon promotions because the Boosted Gear had acquired all the desire for breasts that it could from those in Kyoto. As it turns out, the collect desire for breasts desired mine as well, and had no desire to let them or me disappear. As such, even thought I was liberated from my curse, I had a new curse binding me after that."

Seriously?! All the desire I collected kept her bound to my Boosted Gear?! ...I guess when I think about it, if I was that desire in there, then I wouldn't want to lose someone as beautiful and busty as Elsha! Although I'm happy to see her, should I be saying sorry for that happening?

**Rias: **"HOLD ON A MOMENT! What's going on here?! Who are you and why did suddenly appear from my breasts?!"

Rias who's holding her breasts in embarrassment after what just happened asks while all flustered. I can't blame her for that, who wouldn't be freaked out by someone suddenly popping out of their breasts? Not only that, I guess while Ddraig helped me explain how I got my new power back then, neither of us told anyone about those we met inside my Boosted Gear. Given how much Ddraig was crying at the time, we had to hurry up with the explanation.

**Elsha: **"It's a pleasure to meet you in person too, Rias Gremory. My name is Elsha, 1 of the former Sekiryuutei. To answer your other question, while I hope it's not a bother, I've been living inside your breasts since you acquired the Oppai Beam."

**Rias: **"..."

Rias was left speechless again, as were the rest of us, AGAIN! Elsha's been living inside Rias's breasts since I transferred power to them?! I mean that explains how she's still alive after what happened with Samael's curse, but I never would've saw that coming!

**Elsha: **"I can see my explanation has left you all confused. You see, as I was being preserved by the desire for breasts, said desire only became stronger. As I bathed in the essence of the desire, it's desire to keep hold of me only grew stronger as it did so. Ufufu, it was a strange experience at first, but as I got use to it I never felt more alive! And that only made it stronger and stronger as my pleasure grew! Not only that, Issei overcoming the desire for Juggernaut Drive added to it's power as well. The power that held onto me eventually evolved into something far more. During your fight with Pluto I realized what it could be used for. So I convinced the other past hosts to use Transfer to place me and the power inside Rias Gremory's breasts. My reason for this is that having a woman who's breasts it desired like me inside it made it grow ever stronger. And along with being exposed to your thoughts as you loved Rias Gremory's breasts made it more so. So what would happen if it and myself were both inside her breasts?! Surely making the breasts you desired the home of this power and myself would help us both evolve into something beyond comprehension! As such the inside of her breasts are now like the inside of the Boosted Gear. They can preserve both myself and this power that they can now use. To put it simply, they have become the Boosted Oppai, and I the Oppai Chuushin!"

...We were all left speechless again! So many times I've wondered how these things involving oppai keep happening, but then I except it because it's me and it works. Yet for the first time ever I'm being told how it works and I'm more confused then ever! I mean I understand it all, but at the same time I'm left with so many questions! It's a very weird feeling. But if it means Elsha gets to be here with us, then I'm fine with it.

**Koneko: **"...I'm confused and yet at the same time I understand since it's Issei-senpai we're talking about."

And it looks like Koneko-chan feels the same way I do. Although she doesn't look or sound too happy about it. Not just her, Rias continues to hold her breasts in embarrassment while only looking more confused. Sona-Kaichou blushes while pushing her glasses in place. Akeno-san and Kuroka looks like they're struggling to not to burst into laughter. Kunou and the Professor both look confused as if they don't know what's going on here. And Riser just looks back and forth between Rias, Elsha, and me while looking like he doesn't even know why he's here. Everyone here basically has a weird look of there own as they try to come to terms with this. Sorry about this everyone. I don't know if I have a reason to say sorry here, but I feel that way.

**Ravel: **"...Th...That aside, what's your relationship with her?"

**Elsha: **"Ah, yes. Cuifen! I was surprised when you suddenly appeared."

**Cuifen: **"So you do remember me! I thought you might've forgotten since killing me came so naturally to you! When was it I last saw you?! Oh, I remember! When you left me on the ground dying next to my crying child!"

So Elsha was the one who killed Cuifen? Seeing as how she was the strongest female Sekiryuutei in history, I'm not surprised she killed a Hakuryuukou. Belzard who was the strongest male amongst past wielders killed 2 of them in his lifetime. And from the looks of it, Cuifen was holding a grudge. Although considering she not only killed her, but did so in front of her child that was still learning to walk, who wouldn't hold 1?! But although Elsha was obviously a warrior, it's hard to picture her as a cold blooded killer who'd do something like that!

**Kyou: **"ENOUGH WITH EXPLANATIONS ALREADY! I decided to explain how I got where I am right now, not the life story of 2 dead women and why 1 is inside this sluts breasts! You may have help me get this far, Cuifen-sobo, but I'm still doing things my way! I have plans and I'm going to go through with them, starting now!

The moment Kyou said that, she flew over to me. That's when she-

**(Lips pressed)**

...I couldn't believe what was happening! Out of nowhere, Kyou flew over and kissed me! And it wasn't just lips, she's putting her tongue in my mouth too! I don't know why she's doing this, but it feels amazing! Like some kind of power is flowing into me!

**(Shine)**

Really! My body started to glow as I felt a massive amount of energy enter my body! When it stopped, the glow ended and I felt normal again. But what was that about? What did Kyou do to me? Speaking of whom, she has her hands around my neck as she smiles at me with a red face. Even I was able to realize why! We just kissed! I still can't believe she did that! ...But what will Rias and others think?!

**Rias: **"Where's Issei?! What did you just do to him?!"

**Issei: **"What do you mean where am I? I'm right here."

**Ravel: **"What have you done with Issei-sama?"

**Koneko: **"If you've done anything to him, I'll never forgive you!"

**Kunou: **"Same here!"

What's going on? I'm standing right here. Can they not see or hear me? I try walking over to lay my hand on Rias's shoulder, but it just passed through her! What the hell's going on?! Have I become a ghost?! As I wonder this, Elsha walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder.

**Elsha: **"Issei's right here everyone. You can't see, hear, or touch him thought. I'm not sure what this power is, but it's like he's in a different plane of existence."

**Sona: **"A different plane of existence? Then why are you able to see him?"

**Elsha: **"The same reason I'm able to take form outside of Rias Gremory's breasts. She's created an area that's like the inside of the Boosted Gear that's mixed with reality. So I'm able to perceive everything that happens."

The inside of my Boosted Gear mixed with reality? So I'm not ghost, just like 1 to everyone else?

**Kyou: **"Yes, you seem to be immune to my powers because of that. But you can't act on your own here, so it doesn't matter."

**Yasaka: **"How are you even able to do that in the first place?"

**Kyou: **"As we theorized earlier, this power does indeed belong to Tai Sui. I've tapped into the memories of it, and I can assure you it's a fact. Everything we thought was the truth was just that. That includes how Tai Sui froze all of Rome in time. But the question here is, how did it remain frozen in time for over a thousand years without this being discovered? Even a mortal could end up sailing by and end up discovering it's frozen or be frozen themselves. The reason for this is because this power doesn't simply stop time for someone or something, it can server it from time itself! As such, those still moving in time wouldn't even be able to tell that Rome was even there. It would be nothing but dry land. I've used that power on Issei without stopping him in time so he can still see us."

So that's why I can't make contact with them. But why did she do this to me?

**Rias: **"I don't care how you did this, just undo the curse you placed on Issei!"

**Kyou: **"You're even more of a bitch then I thought! First off, don't call it a curse when it involves my sweet Issei! Second off, you don't deserve to be able to see, hear, or touch him! That's why I did this! I'm not going to let the man I love be violated by your eyes anymore!"

...Love?! Did she really just say that?! I mean, we've known each other since we were kids, and she was being overly affectionate. But I didn't think Kyou felt that strongly about me! She did look and sound like she hated Rias most of all, is it because we're together?

**Kyou: **"Now that I think about it, let's just make sure you can't ever do so again! Let's make sure none of you can ever again!"

The moment Kyou said that, she raised her hand and the room started to change red and white again. What's she going to do now?!

**Everyone: **"Coughing, coughing, coughing!"

I look over at everyone as soon as I heard that, and everyone except Elsha, Riser, and the Professor was coughing like crazy. In fact, they were holding their throats as if they couldn't breath!

**Riser: **"Ravel! Yubelluna! What are you doing to everyone?!"

**Kyou: **"As I said before, I can sever things into separate areas of time. At this moment I've placed them in a flow of time absent of air! So they have mere moments before they suffocate!"

**Issei: **"Kyou, that's going way too far! Let them breath right now!"

Kyou: **Trust me, Issei. I'm doing you a favor by doing this. So just sit back and watch for now.**

What the hell?! I just heard Kyou voice in my head. She can connect to my mind just like Ddraig? If he can hear what I'm thinking Kyou, then you should know how much I want you to stop!

**(Explosion)**

Before Kyou could even respond, magical attacks were sent her way by Leviathan-sama, Grayfia-san, and Yasaka-san! I guess I should've expected an attack from them, but they just killed Kyou because of that! At least that's what I thought, but as the smoke cleared I saw the shadow of a woman. When it was all gone, Kyou was completely unharmed. How did she survive an assault from all 3 of them like it's nothing? Now that I take a good look, even the room itself was somehow unharmed by that explosion.

**Kyou: **"Can't you all think with more then your breasts?! As I said before, you're all now absent from this reality! You're attacks can't do anything! In fact, no one here can reach me because of that! So just wait for death to come for you, because that's all you can do at this point!"

As Kyou said that, all the girls started falling to their knees as they couldn't breath! This isn't funny, Kyou! Let Rias and the others go right now or I'll never forgive you! ...Although she looked at me after said that, she just smiles and looks back at Rias and the others! How did Kyou end up like this?! I knew she hated other women, but I never though she'd turn into a murderer! I'm gotta do something to save them! But what?! With Ddraig out cold, I can't even go Scale Mail, let alone use my Dragon promotions!

**Elsha: **"Hold on a moment, Kyou! You can hear Issei's thoughts too. I also noticed you tapped into his memories when you drew power from him. So you should know he means it when he says he'll never forgive you. But if you want to make Rias suffer while Issei is happy, I know a way. Just let them all breath."

The moment Elsha said that, Kyou lifted 1 of her eyebrows in interest.

**Everyone: **"Breathing, breathing!"

And it looks like it worked, because Kyou let them all breath again! I don't what your plan is Elsha, but thank you for this!

**Kyou: **"What do you have in mind?"

**Elsha: **"As you must know, Issei's dream is to have a harem. I know you must not like other girls getting his attention, but if you really love him you won't take that dream away from him. But in that regard, you can still be his most important while the others are simply tools for his amusement. You just need to know how to reduce them to prideless nothings that should consider themselves lucky to be around him."

**Kyou: **"...I guess you do have a point. As much as I don't like sharing him with others, trying to hold him back like that would put me on the same level as Gremory! And I refuse to go that low! And I have to say the idea of reducing them to mere tools while I'm the only one who's important does sound fun! I could think of a number of ways to make that happen, but it sounds like you already have a plan for that. Mind sharing it with me?"

Elsha nods yes to Kyou's question. She then walks over to Leviathan-sama who's getting up and then whispers something in her ear. Just what is she planning? I don't see anyway Rias and the others could suffer that I would enjoy. But the moment Leviathan-sama heard what Elsha said, she smiled. She then made a magic circle appear and pulled something very familiar from it! It was the belly dancing outfit Rias wore when she danced for Unas and when she and rest of the girls danced for Iphis! I have so many fond memories of that outfit! ...Hold on a second, is she planning to-

**Elsha: **"After living inside her breasts for so long, I can assure you that there aren't many ways to torment Rias Gremory more then by making her dance for pleasure in this outfit. I can tell Issei's happy just seeing it, and you can have the pleasure of humiliating her in front of a crowd!"

That's the plan?! By forcing Rias to humiliate herself as she dances while I enjoy it?! Hell yeah! I've been waiting for a chance to have her dance in that outfit again! But I didn't have it in me to ask her to do it again, not after all she went through! ...Speaking of which, I looked over at Rias, and the hate in her eyes for that outfit is unlike anything I have seen before! After what's happened to her in that outfit I can't blame her. But if it's save everyone, then she has to! Please dance for me again, Rias!

Riser: **I've been lost and confused for awhile now, but I'm absolutely sure she just suggested she make Rias dance in that ridiculously skimpy outfit Leviathan-sama's holding! The closest to nude I've seen Rias was when she wore that wedding dress at the engagement party that exposed her cleavage! Back when we were engaged, she refused every invite I gave her to come to the lake because she didn't want me to see her in a swimsuit! But at this very moment I get to see her in those pieces of string while dancing?!**

All of a sudden I was hearing Riser's voice in my head as it said lustful things about Rias! I look over at Riser and he has unbelievably perverted look on his face as he starts eyeing Rias's body! No way! As much as I want to see her dance, there's no way he's going to see it too! I mean sure, he's gotten a lot better since I first met him, but that's no reason he should be allowed to see! Especially after her tried to peep on her at the hot springs!

Ichirou: **It's finally happening! I'm going to see my beloved Gremory-san in that outfit again! And get to see her dance again! I've waited so long to see her like that again! Every time I saw her I remembered the joy of that night! But no matter how hard I tried, I could never think of a way to get her to dress like that again! But now it's happening again! This proves she's meant to be mine!  
**

Now I'm hearing the Professor's voice in my head sounding the same! I look over at him and he looks like he's literally dying to see Rias like that again! It's already bad enough he got to see her like that once, he even got to see her bare butt! But I'd rather Riser see her then him again! Especially now that I heard him thinking all that! What does he mean she's meant to be his?! She's mine you perverted old man! To think he actually had the nerve to keep Kyou away from me when he's like that! There's absolutely no way he or Riser is going to see Rias dress like that as she dances for their pleasure!

**Kyou: **"Heh, heh, heh! I like that idea a lot! You heard her, Gremory! It's time you knew your place as you dance in that outfit! Refuse and I'll kill everyone here! If anyone here has any objections or refuses to look at her as she dances, I'll kill you! And as you already saw, your attacks are of no use unless I allow it! So you can't break out of this place!"

NO! You can't be serious, Kyou! As much as I want to see her like that again, I don't want to like this! More then that, how can your hate for other women go this far?!

**Yasaka: **"It's true, we can't get away from here unless she allows it. We have no choice but to do as she commands or we die!"

Seriously?! Even Leviathan-sama and Grayfia-san can't get us out of here?! ...Given what's happened in the past, I guess Rias needing to dance is to be expected! I do really want that to happen again, but not if other are going to see her, again!

**Rias: **"...First Unas, then Iphis, and now you! Over and over again I run into someone new who's involved in this and they make me dance in that outfit! ...And just like those before you, you're giving me no choice! Alright! I'll dance in that outfit again!"

Really, Rias?! You're going to put that outfit on and dance for me again?! Words do not describe how much I want to see you like that again!

Riser: **Yes! Thank you Tai Sui for your curse that's turned into a blessing! I knew there was no way I could not get to see Rias like that when I was once her fiance! And I'm not just going to see her dressed in nothing but that, I'm going to see her dance for my pleasure!**

Ichirou: ****I know I can't take pictures of her like last time, but my eyes will be enough once my Gremory-san starts dancing for me again! Now that I think about it, I wonder if Kyou will make her do more then just dance for me like Pharaoh Unas did!  
****

...And at the same time, words don't describe how much I don't want these 2 perverts to see her like that! I honestly can't believe I forgot about them and wanted her to dance the moment she excepted it! I guess I'm just too fateful to my lust! But while I really don't want Rias to dance in front of them, especially the Professor who already saw it once before and is calling her his, it needs to be done! Everyone here will die if Rias doesn't dance!

****Koneko: ****"Grumble!"

And just like every other time Rias has been forced to dance in that outfit, Koneko-chan grumbles. I don't blame you, even I'm starting to not like this! But it has to happen, so we might as well try to enjoy it.

**Part 3**

Rias walked into the bathroom to change again like last time we were here! When she comes out of there, she's going to be wearing that skimpy belly dancing outfit again! And she's going to dance in it again to boot! The first time she did it seemed like a once in a lift time miracle! The second time felt the same, even for a Devil! But a third time, I don't even know the words to describe that! Although since Riser and the old man are going to see her, that's really brought down my ability to enjoy it! Honestly, I'm not sure I'll be able to enjoy Rias's dancing at all with them getting to see it! As I thought this the door opened! And thus I once again saw the women I love in that skimpy outfit I also love again!

**Issei, Riser, & Ichirou: **"Whoa!"

It infuriates me to hear them shouting out in joy! But I couldn't help but be happy with what I'm seeing! No matter how many times I see Rias in that outfit, or her body in general, my very soul finds itself in Heaven on earth! Especially when I remember all erotic ways she's danced before and is probably going to do again!

Ichirou: ****It's finally happened! My Gremory-san's near everything is right there to be seen again! Like the Pharaoh Unas said, it really is a fitting appearance for a women like her! And there's no women like her! I can't wait to see how she'll entertain me with her sexy dancing this time!****

The dirty old Professor is still thinking Rias is his! If I wasn't in another plain of existence, I'd knock him senseless! And she's not doing it to entertain you! ...Well, I guess she's being forced to do this to entertain Kyou, who is entertained by the fact she's entertaining him! But it's not like she wants to dance for him!

Riser: **I can't believe it! Its finally happened! I've dreamt of seeing Rias's body in it's bare glory for so long! And at this moment I'm less then a step away from that! Speaking of steps, her legs are gorgeous! There's not an inch outside those leg rings that aren't exposed! Same goes with her arms with nothing but those wristbands! Seeing her look like a slave in those is unbelievable arousing! As is getting to see that fully exposed belly of hers! But what really got my attention was THOSE! The breasts that were once meant to be mine, the ones that got away when they were right there waiting for me at 1 point! All that lovely white skin shows itself before my very eyes! And I mean all of it! The only thing I don't see are those her pink tips that hide behind those little covers! Oh, it's tormenting how close I am to seeing them only to be cut off! Then again, I know my breasts! And those ones are definitely very bouncy! If she's going to dance in a way fitting for that outfit, something's bound to slip out! That means, at long last, I'm finally going to get what I rightfully deserve and see Rias's breasts in their full glory! But they're not the only thing I lost that I'm close to seeing! As my eyes fall below I see her waistline completely exposed, a bunch of crotch skin going lower, and I can see so much of her lining as I check it out! In my blind lust I was sure I was going to see what was mine to take! Sadly she's covered down there! But the cover is so small she can't afford to lose any of it! And it's being held up by little string that's so small I didn't notice it at first, and they look like they could snap at any moment! Amazing! ****When you get down to it her belly dancing outfit covers far less then Shuriya's does! And the same must apply to the back as well! I can't wait to see how amazing her Devil cheeks are back there!**

FUCK YOU, RISER! How dare you think such things while starring at Rias like that! Everything you see is mine! You have no wright to see it at all! And you can hope to see her nipples all you want, but as she's shown before she can dance without them slipping out! Lucky you for that, because even your immortality wouldn't save you from me if you saw!

**Kunou: **"In-Incredible! The Legal Wife's body is even more beautiful then I thought it was! I knew she had a good figure and big breasts, but nothing like this! Her breasts look like they might be as big as yours, mother! No wonder she's the Legal Wife!"

Kunou sounds amazed beyond belief after seeing Rias's skimpy clad body. She sounds like Xenovia when she first saw her in this outfit. Only instead of sounding like she sees her as worthy rival, it more or less sounds like she's viewing her as superior that she should respect. Which I can definitely understand! Who wouldn't respect what can be seen here?!

**Yasaka: **"Indeed. Legal Wife-dono is showing us a true display of beauty that not many can hope to match. Those breasts are Devils in their own right. Although I can't say they match my own in size they certainly come close. Not to mention both her curves and crotch lining are very alluring as well. I'm curios to see how she makes use of them as she dances."

Even Yasaka-san's admiring what she sees as she looks at Rias's body. And the way she said it carried a sexy feeling in it's own right! It makes looking at Rias as she is even better! And I have to agree with her, even after seeing her dance before, I'm still looking forward to seeing it again!

**Kuroka: **"Chuckle! HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA...HAHAHA...hahahaha! Ah! This is just priceless, nyan! You look good in that outfit, Swi-chan! I must say your choice of protection for your switches is interesting! They look like they're ready to bounce out at any moment! Or maybe that's the idea, to draw your enemies in with them before having them bounce around as you rapid fire your Oppai Beam, nyan! Chuckle! We already know how deadly they are after what happened to that Dragon in that 1 village, nyan! Chuckle!"

Kuroka sure is getting a kick out of Rias's misfortune. Even Akeno-san never made fun of her that much at once. Although the idea of her oppai firing off at me as they bounce around does sound exciting! If only they didn't get smaller from her doing that! But while I like the idea, Rias look both embarrassed and angry as she stares at Kuroka. Not surprising giving what she said.

**Ravel: **"...W...Wh...What are you saying?! It's already unthinkable that Rias-sama's wearing something that covers next to nothing! It's a nightmare to think this is her third time being forced to do this! But to talk about her breasts bouncing out like it's a joke is just pure evil! I mean...I'm sure we all thought about that! But to say it out loud is just wrong! ...I'm sorry, Rias-sama! I didn't mean to say that!"

Ravel's unbelievably flustered from seeing Rias as she is. Although given that it's her that's to be expected. Even though she was once her brother's bishop I seriously doubt she she watched as he messed around with the rest of his peerage.

**Serafall: **"You don't need to worry about them slipping out, Ravel-chan. I've seen Rias-chan dance before and she's just as good at controlling her breasts as her mother. It didn't matter how much they bounced nothing pink slipped out up top or down below! In fact, her entire peerage except for Rossweisse-chan danced without showing those things. Even Sona-chan and Tsubaki-chan danced without a problem!"

**Sona: **"ONEE-SAMA! Please don't bring that up! It was a nightmare having to dance dressed like that in front of everyone! And it only got worst after what Iphis made us do to each other as well as what she did to me and especially to Rias! But the fact that you tricked us into making those things happened was definitely the most heartless thing you've ever done! How can you possibly laugh about all that?! More then that, you're still making things worst for Rias! Since I danced after her last time, I assure you that getting an example of what you look like dancing in that outfit and thinking about it as you dance makes in practically unbearable! No doubt that means Rias is having even more trouble then be...I'M SO SORRY, RIAS! I know bringing that up is only making it worst! I just wasn't thinking because of what onee-sama said!"

While Leviathan-sama's amused by this like last time, Sona-Kaichou couldn't be further from that. Like Ravel she's so flustered that she's saying things she didn't mean to say out loud. After having to go through this herself she can't help but feel extra sorry for Rias having to endure it again. And she could already barely stand it to begin with. But while I understand why she and Ravel aren't thinking clearly right now, it still feels weird to see girls as smart as them acting like they don't know what to do. Although it's still very cute. And while Sona-Kaichou can't stand it, I still love every memory I have of her dancing in that outfit!

**Venelana: **"You're always misbehaving despite you're position as Devil King, Serafall. But to think you would talk about Rias and I in such a way is astonishing. I'll remember to scold you later."

Although Leviathan-sama just smiled as Sona-Kaichou complained, she showed a frightful expression when Rias's mother said that. Even she's scared of her. I remember when Sirzechs-sama showed me a video of Rias's childhood, she scolded both him and her for acting up despite being Devil Kings. Neath of them can even stand up to her.

**Venelana: **"That aside, it really is as you said, Grayfia. Rias's expression is quite unbecoming of a high-class Devil. Even if her outfit is this pitifully skimpy she herself should not show such a prideless face. Especially when there are those like the Nekomata mocking her. For the next head of the Gremory family to be reduced to this is shameful."

**Grayfia: **"It most certainly is, Venelana-sama. I told her this several times during the indecent with Iphis, but even as Iphis mocked her she continued to show disgrace on her face. No doubt she did the same when she danced for Unas. And now once again she's showing no pride as she shows herself before others, even before the Yasaka-sama's eyes. It really is heartbreaking."

Now both Rias's mother and Grayfia-san are talking about her in a disappointed tone. And their words match that disappointment well. Rias isn't looking so good from hearing that. Her face is getting redder and she's looking down in shame. Although I can't take my eyes off her in that outfit, I think I could hear them both sighing after she started looking more embarrassed. How can they be so hard on her? I don't see how any woman could hide how humiliated she feel being forced to dance in that outfit. Well, except for Akeno-san and Xenovia, but I don't think even felt humiliated. More then that, she's doing this to keep everyone alive. You'd think they'd give her a break for that. I feel so sorry for Rias having to endure this! ...But...I can't deny that seeing her look that embarrassed while standing there in that wonderfully skimpy outfit is arousing!

**Kyou: **"Heh, heh, heh! To think you had the nerve to call yourself high-class! But you now stand before EVERYONE with practically EVERYTHING exposed! Your famous breasts that are apparently big enough to make a home out of just hang there clinging to dignity almost too small for those nipples that keep giving! You're very much seen butt is yet to be seen again! And I've seen what you like to do down there in Issei's memories! Not only is you're current appearance laughably humiliating, but it's so pitiful even your family members are talking down to you without even talking to you directly! And this is the third time you've been reduced to this in front of so many eyes by a human! Heh, heh, what a loser!"

The moment Kyou said that, Rias looked her way. And she's definitely angry that she said that. It looks like steam might come out of her head from her rage. I think she looks to be about as angry as she was when the mummy man told her this outfit was fitting for her. But I guess being called a loser by the person who's forcing you to humiliate yourself wearing that outfit in front of everyone for the third time would do that. I still can't believe Kyou is going this far! Then again I had no idea she loved me, so there's probably a lot of things about her I don't know. But it's still hard believe she would threaten everyone's lives should Rias not dance!

**Kyou: **"Heh, heh, heh! That flustered and angry face is cute! It's good to see you suffering from your well deserved humiliation! Well deserved because you thought someone like you deserved Issei! Well you can be apart of his life as a mere tool for amusement, which is arguably more then you deserve! Now get to dancing! And don't think you're allowed to hold back this time! I know how far you've gone in the past thanks to Issei's memories, and you'll go as far you have before!"

I still don't like the sound of Rias having to suffer! But I can't deny I want to see her dancing like that again! But I also don't want Riser to see her dancing like that! And I especially don't want that dirty Professor to see her again! Looking at Rias her whole body is shaking a lot! Her oppai are even starting to bounce a bit from it! She really doesn't want to go through this again, and I don't want her to either! At least not in front of others besides me! But she stops shaking, takes a deep breath to calm down, and then puts on a face of determination! She's actually going to do it?! I guess since everyone's lives depend on it, she has to! But I'm sure I'll be able to enjoy this if those 2 are going to see! I don't think I'll ever live it down! Regardless, everyone gives her some space and she starts!

She starts by holding her hips and puts 1 foot forward a bit while shaking them a bit! She then puts her other foot forward and starts shaking them faster! She kept putting 1 foot after the other forward bit by bit and shook her hips faster each time! As I look below I see her crotch lining getting shown off more and more with every step she takes! Not just from her getting faster, but from her hips getting higher! Speaking of higher, as I look up I see her oppai bouncing up and down the more she shakes her hips! At first it was just up and down, but then she started to rotate them! And every time she'd move another foot forward she'd stop and make them rotates the other way! To see them suddenly stop and spin back the other way faster and faster each time, it just makes you wonder how it's even possible to keep them in there! After moving forward for a bit, she started moving back as she spun around holding her arms up! Then she suddenly stopped facing away from us and knelt down into a bowing position! I not only see her seen butt, but I see 1 cheek being stretched down and the other up! And while see it like as she kneels down, she starts shaking it!

She then starts putting her legs down for splits, 1 leg behind her and the other forward! And she didn't stop shaking her but the entire time! Even as she's on the floor doing a splits, she's still shaking it! She then suddenly stood up straight and turned around at the same time, thus her oppai were bouncing back and forth like crazy! And then about second after that she went back down into the same splits position while facing us! Thus her oppai begin to bounce even more! To top it all off, she puts her hands on the and lifts herself up a bit, and then she starts moving her body around while holding herself up! She's basically rotating her body, moving it back and to her right before lowering herself and moving forward and to her left before lifting herself and repeating the process! She's doing this pretty fast and it's causing her rapidly bouncing oppai to rotate to her right! Not to mention seeing her camel toe as it goes back, down, forward, and up repeatedly is very suggestive!

Rias never fails to amaze me! Her dancing is as sexy as ever! Those oppai, my oppai bounce to perfection! Her seen butt practically shines as she shakes it! And being able to see crotch lining and camel toe when she's doing what she's doing down there is marvelous! I can't even remember why I thought I wouldn't enjoy this!

Riser: **...BIG...BOOBS! Even as I see them with pretty much nothing hidden, I still feel surprised time and time again by how big they are! The way they rotate about is so beautiful and arousing! They're like a vortex trying to pull me in! And with how they're bouncing, it just makes me wanna juggle them! Seeing that cheeky bottomed butt of hers shake like that as if it's just asking to be grabbed! What was it Kyou called it, a yet to be seen butt! What wonderful words! And seeing that crotch of hers down there go back and forth, up and down, as if humping something! I can hardly stand it! Especially when she's doing a splits and doing it left and right! I can already imagine her being on top of me as she does that! I knew Rias was hiding something wonderful under all that clothing! What I didn't know was what she could do with it all! When we were engaged I was sure I'd have to teach her a lot of things! But she already knew it! ...Unless, unless this is a result of doing things like this for Hyoudou! That's it isn't it?! She's this good because she's been doing it for him every night! This should be mine! I need to challenge Hyoudou again, betting those boobs that should be mine on it!**

Now I remember! It's because there's a perverted cock in the room! No matter how many times those eyes of his regenerate, they'll never be worthy of seeing Rias like this! Yet he's being allowed to see! Worst then that, he's thinking he deserves to have all that is her! And he wants to challenge me so her oppai will be hers! This isn't the first time as he's challenged me for that before! I declined of course, saying I would fight him anytime, but without that bet! But while Rias will never be his, I can't forgive him enjoying her even if it's just seeing! I'm going to knock him senseless for this later!

Ichirou: ****I truly can't get enough of this! Both Gremory-san's body and dancing talent are unmatched in this world! Seeing them both in that outfit is absolutely perfect! I've waited so long to see this again! Why doesn't Gremory-san just dress like this all the time?! The world would be a much better place if she did! And no matter how you look at it, she's clearly meant to wear that and dance like this! The fact this is the third time proves that!  
****

And although the old man can't regenerate like Riser, I might still smash his skull in for that! It's bad enough that's he's seeing this, and that he thinks Rias belongs to him! But now he thinks she stay dressed like this?! I mean, I would certainly like to see her dressed like this all the time! But only if I could see her like this, not other men! And certainly not this perverted old man! How am I even hearing their thoughts like this anyways? It's not like I'm reading their minds, it's like everything they thought of just popped into my head like I was thinking it.

**Yasaka: **"I see, so this is how Legal Wife-dono pleases Sekiryuutei-sama. By drawing attention to all of her desirable body parts via slow to fast and erotic movements. The positions she does it in are quite notable too. Venelana-dona, I think you and Grayfia-dono are being too hard on her. I don't think less of her for being bashful. In fact, that face of hers mixed with this kind of dancing is quite amazing. I think it adds to her charm."

Yasaka-san's actually defending Rias. Is she that amazed by what she sees? Oh who am I kidding, who wouldn't be amazed by this?! And there's no a thing she said that isn't true! The way she shakes and rotates it all just pulls you in like a magnet! And that embarrassed face of hers really is arousing!

**Kuroka: **"Chuckle! Yeah, it's amazing alright! That blushing expression she's showing as she moves her lower body like that is very suggestive! Chuckle! Tell me, Swi-chan, is the way you look right now a sigh that you've done it with Sekiryuutei-chan, or is it a sigh that you desperately want to, nyan?!

But while Yasaka-san's amazed in a way that makes her respect Rias, Kuroka's amazement only leads her too make fun of her. She really likes teasing Rias, although that's no surprise given who she is. And her words only makes Rias's face get redder! Although I still feel sorry for her, seeing Rias's blushing face as she does things like this really gets me going! And she's still showing us some more dancing!

She now lays down on her front while facing us! I get to see her pressed cleavage again and I can see her butt back there! And as look at that pressed cleavage I see her rubbing it against the floor! I've seen her do that before, but this time she rubbing it in a rotation like manner! Around and around they go pressed against the floor down there! Then she starts getting up on her feet while bending her upper body forward! As I see that lovely butt rise I those lovely oppai stay down on the floor continuing to do a rotation press! In fact, every time she rotated full circle she lifted her butt higher and stopped! Then she lifted higher again when doing another full circle! She's pretending to crank something up! Now she reaches up and starts rubbing her butt at the same time! Then all of a sudden she presses her oppai further against the ground and suddenly lifts herself up and starts bending backwards! The way she did it made it look like her oppai bounced her up! After that I see them bouncing from underneath! And a lot since she's shaking her body up and down! I also notice she starts bending further back as she does that! All the way to the point where her heads just above the floor and I can see her still rubbing her butt from between her legs! And who couldn't notice that wonderful camel toe and crotch lining that's way up there being shown off!

Now while still bending back that far, she starts shaking her hips! Crotch and cheeks alike can been seen in so many ways! And while keeping that up she puts her hands on the floor and starts walking forward on all 4! I'm seeing it both the front and back lower areas shaking about as they get closer! And the shaking is getting faster and her hips higher as she gets closer! Then she suddenly lifted herself and went on all 4 at her front, all before she flipped over to her side and stood on all 4 with her oppai facing up and her facing us! Now she's moving forward like this while bouncing her oppai! And as she did that she lifted her bell higher to the point where her bouncing oppai were hanging down as she bounced them! After that she fell to floor and laid on her back while starting to fondle her oppai! She wasn't just grabbing them, she was making bounce by slapping them like they were drums! Then she started poking them while spinning them around with her fingers! Now while keeping her head back she rotates them really fast as she starts to stand up! Seeing her get up while rotating them like this makes it look like they're picking her up like a helicopter! And as we get a clear view of her butt, she starts to slowly cartwheeling away from us and let us see it all! When she stops she's facing us and oppai bounce once again! Not to mention holds her arms out and starts shaking her whole body in rhythm with her oppai!

**Kunou: **"Uh! So this is how far you have to go to be 1 of Ise's women?! The Legal Wife really is amazing to be able to do all these things! It doesn't look possible for her to keep her breasts from slipping out when moving them like that, but she's doing it! And the way she shows off all of her important places is breath taking! It's so embarrassing to watch, but I can't look away!"

**Yasaka: **"And you shouldn't look away. Kunou, this is what it means to be a woman. To make the man you love want you from head to toe. You too will need to learn this as you grow. That's essential for our [Kyoto- Heavenly Dragon Descendent Plan] to work. And given that Legal Wife-dono is showing us what he likes as she dances before us, we can't miss a thing. So make sure you watch everything, especially the breasts that he loves so much."

I don't understand a thing Yasaka-san's telling Kunou, but it's making me enjoy what I see even more! The words "this is what it means to be a women" just naturally drive me crazy! And while it's obvious what Rias is doing makes me want her from head to toe, it's still very arousing to hear someone else say it! Honest Hearing Yasaka-san say any of these things makes it better! The way she talks about these things is just mind numbing!

**Serafall: **"Then be prepare, Yasaka-san, Kunou-chan! Rias-chan's dancing hasn't reached it's peak yet! It's going to get even naughtier then this! Trust me, I've seen her dance before!"

Ichirou: **That's for sure! We're getting closer to the point where Gremory-san starts masturbating and goes bottomless while only using her hand for cover! Oh, I can't wait to see that bottom at her feet again!  
**

You old perverted bastard! You don't deserve to see her like that! You know, I'm starting to think Kyou doing all of this might be because she wasn't raised by the right man!

Riser: **Even naughtier then this?! What am I missing out on?! It's not fair! Rias's near everything is right there being shown off in so many erotic ways! Yet it all belongs to Hyoudou! From what Leviathan-sama said her nipples are never going to slip out! Just seeing those breasts bounce about there with just those little covers, it makes me wanna walk over there and rip that top off! And now that I think about it, ****Leviathan-sama said her ability to control her breasts is something she got from her mother! Just what kind of erotic talent is in her blood! I need to know! I need Rias! I need to win her body from him! And when she's mine again, I'll have her wear that outfit and dance for me everyday!  
**

THERE'S NO WHEN, YOU BASTARD! THERE'S NOT EVEN AN IF! I'll never bet Rias on a duel between us! Not that I'd lose such a duel! The closest you'll ever get to having her is in your dreams! And that's more then you deserve! I still can't stand it that him and the old Professor are getting to see this! ...But no matter how hard I try, I can't not enjoy what I'm seeing! And it would be infuriating for them to enjoy it when I'm not! I'll get them back for this later!

She now slips 1 of her hands between her oppai and starts rubbing it between them! She then uses that hand to move them left and right while she stands still! After that she does a sudden splits which cause them to bounce! And with her hand between them they're bouncing back and forth much faster then normal! After they stop bouncing she takes her other hand and slips it between them too! Not only are they noticeably being pushed apart because of that, but she's also rubbing her hands together! This is causing 1 of her oppai to go up while the other goes down, and then they switch! And she was getting faster and faster, to the point where we can see them jiggle! Then as she got faster she brought her Devil wings out and started to fly! I didn't see this coming, but I welcome it because she's still doing a full splits as she almost reaches the ceiling! So now we're seeing camel toe and crotch lining in full from the front and underneath, while she still goes at her oppai the same way! That's until she takes 1 hand out and slips it into the cover below! She's masturbating once again! And while doing a splits no less! It's truly a beautiful thing! Then while doing that she flies back a bit as if laying on her backside! I can now see her seen butt as she plays with herself! And it only got better as she started masturbating lower and lower, until she's rubbing her butt as she masturbates! At the same time she uses her other hand to pull on the front of her bottom while she does it! I see it lifted up from this angle, then she lets it go with smack! Then she uses that same hand to reach behind her and start rubbing her but from inside the bottom! Now she's going at herself from both the front and back with a full hand at the same time!

It's still hard to believe Rias can bring herself to go this far! More then that, how does she come up with them?! I thought this would be as far as she's go! But then she landed feet on the floor and brought her hand in the back around the inside of the waistband to her front! She was touching herself with both hands, but then she slowly started rubbing them up her belly! She kept going until she reached her oppai, and then she started to lift them as she rubbed them from underneath! When she lets go they bounce a bit, but then she stops them as she slips her left hand under the top! She now has her hand under both nipples covers as she touches them! It's at that moment she grabs the top with her right hand, and I can't believe what she did! She lifted the top up! As her oppai are now bare with only her hand covering them, she tugs on the lifted top before letting it smack her above them! I thought she'd go for the bottom again, but instead she's covering her oppai with her hands instead! I though this would be the part where she'd make another dirty master comment and wink, but instead she starts moving her hand! She's not actually going to fully expose them is she?! Kyou better not make her go that far! Just when I thought she was going to show her nipples, the moment her hand went away they started to glow! A crimson light was being admitted from them! It was the light of the Oppai Beam, only she wasn't firing them, thank god! Rias was using the light to keep her nipples from being seen as she went topless! That's both a relief and a turn on! And now while they're glowing she pinches them! While doing that she was then pulling her oppai out by them! Then while holding them out she starts rotating them!

Ichirou: **This is even better then I hoped it would be! First she went bottomless for me, and now topless for me! Even her way of masturbating for me has gotten far more intense! And while I don't know how Gremory-san's nipples are glowing, that makes me want to be the 1 pinching them even more! I can only imagine how they feel if they have that kind of magic to them! Just you wait my lovely breasts, you and you're crimson nipple will be mine eventually!**

SHE DIDN'T GO TOPLESS OR MASTURBATE FOR YOU, OLD MAN! IT WAS ALL FOR ME! He's really starting to piss me off! The way he talks as if Rias is made for him! You'll get to touch those nipple! Not about her oppai you'll ever know!

Riser: **Oh yeah! This is what I'm talking about! Despite the shy behaviour Rias has shown me in the past and now, she really is a dirty girl on the inside! The way she plays with herself down below! I need to remember that when my hands find their way down there! And although I can't see her nipples, the fact she's showing her chest as it's bare is just asking for me to do something! In that case I wonder why she even bothers to hide them in that light! Come now, Rias, you don't need to be shy! You can show me you're pink light bulbs as you pinch them for me! Or maybe her making them glow is her way arousing me by having the light admitted from them shine on me! If so then it's working! I really wanna pinch and poke those nipples! I wonder if they'll turn on and off as I do it! She is the Switch Princess after all! Or maybe since it be me instead of Hyoudou, they'd change color instead!**

YOU WON'T DO A SINGLE ONE OF THOSE THINGS, YOU FEATHERY BASTARD! What's with these guys?! Rias is forced to humiliate herself dancing in front of them, yet they both think it's for them and that she belongs to them! IT'S FOR ME AND SHE BELONGS TO ME! I can't take this anymore! I feel like a lack of free will when it comes to enjoying Rias's dancing! Yet for some reason that makes it worst when I hear their thoughts of her as they enjoy her! It's like as hear their thoughts in my head I feel the joy of their need to make her theirs, and desire such! It's horrible! Please, please, PLEASE! Let the dancing end already!

**Kyou: **"Heh, heh, heh! You're breasts have censorship powers?! Just goes to show that they were made to be aired on TV! You really are meant to be a tool for pleasure as you are right now, you Devil slut! But Issei doesn't want to see you dance anymore, in fact really he wants you to stop! So be a dear and put those things away for another time!"

YES! They don't get to see Rias dance anymore! I'm so relieve! And I'll be able to rounds from this later in peace because of that! Thank you for reading my mind, Kyou! ...Wait a minute! The way Kyou phrased it makes it sound like I got board of her dancing! Please tell her my reason for it too! I look over at Rias as she fixes her top, and while she looks relieve to not have to dance anymore she's still blushing a lot! No surprise after having to go through that again! But she's also hugging herself and looking over at Kyou in frustration. She must be mad from what Kyou said to her. She also starts looking down in shame. Is that because of what Kyou said about her, or is because of what she said about me?! Rias wouldn't actually think I got board of her, would she?!

Ichirou: **Issei-kun actually got board of Gremory-san's performance?! How is that even possible?! How could any man get board of her body doing all those tricks?! Is it because he gets to spend so much time with her?! If so, I'm really, REALLY jealous! But that's probably why she's such a perverted girl! There has to be a way to make her mine! The fact she would strip and touch herself in front of all of us like that means there must be way I can have my turn!  
**

Riser: **Hyoudou dares to get board of all that?! Either he's turning gay, or he's had far more fun with Rias then I thought! No doubt it's the latter! That lucky bastard! Then again, Kyou apparently looked through his memories and didn't say anything about him taking her virginity! Which seems like something she would mention out of anger, and would be 1 of the first things she sees inside his head! That must mean Rias is still a virgin! I don't know how he's getting board of her then, but I means it should be alright for me to have some fun with her since he's tired of her! Even if I'm playing second I don't care, not after what I saw! But I really hope I get to be her first!  
**

FUCK YOU GUYS! I DIDN'T GET BOARD OF HER AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING A TURN EVER! God damn, they're both acting like Rias is a toy to play with just because she was forced to dance for her and everyone's lives! It's really pissing me off! Not to mention you'd think the idea that Kyou was lying about me getting board was something they'd think of!

**Kuroka: **"Chuckle! Hahahaha! Censorship powers?! That's a new 1, nyan! Does this mean you're going to dance in that outfit the way just did on TV now?! Or are you going to do it to boost Sekiryuutei-chan's powers in fight, nyan?! Chuckle! Then again, it sounds like he's getting board of you from what his old girlfriend said! Perhaps it's because Swi-chan still hasn't had her first night with him! I could tell when I tasted him earlier! I wonder if you'll gain censorship powers down below if you do, nyan!"

She's still calling me out on that! As much as I like her licking me, her being able to tell I'm a virgin because of it is not to my liking! But Rias didn't like hearing her even more and is looking at her with a scowl! Then again I guess she should be mad, given that Kuroka's making fun of her after all she did. And right after Kyou made fun of her!

**Kunou: **"Having Ise make love to you will make you glow down below?!"

**Yasaka: **"Considering Sekiryuutei-sama gave her breasts the power to glow like that, it might be possible. What would you say about that, Elsha-dono?"

**Elsha: **"It's an interesting theory. While I'm not sure if it'll work or not, it might. The power that's preserved me inside her breasts is that of a man craving for a woman. If the ultimate sexual sensation between the 2 of them, the Boosted Gear and Boosted Oppai might resonate with each other and focus their power on the point of contact. So such a phenomenon might very well happen when they make love. I'm excited to find out now that-that idea is in my head!"

Seriously?! Rias might actually gain a new power down below if I make love to her?! I'd love to see what that would be like! I wonder what it would do! Maybe she'd be able fire a beam from down there to recharge me too! That certainly sounds inviting, and that would mean I wouldn't have to see her breasts get smaller anymore! I look at Rias down below thinking about this and get all excited! But I also notice her crossing her legs a bit back and forth. I look back up at her face and it's practically glowing red. I guess the idea of shooting a beam down there isn't to her liking. I guess that would be too dirty and way too embarrassing for her to do. I guess if that ever happens we can't use that in a fight.

**Ravel: **"Um! While I can't believe you did all that as you danced, Rias-sama, I'm forever grateful that you did it for us! And I'm terrible sorry you had to go through that! ...But if you don't mind me asking, aren't you going to change back into your clothes?!"

As Ravel says that while blushing a lot, I realize that too! Unlike the last 2 times Rias was forced to dance in that outfit, she didn't try to go back to change out of it! Lucky me thanks to that, but why would she decide to to stay like that?!

**Kyou: **"Oh please! A slutty nothing like her doesn't deserve anymore then what she has right now! So she can stay dressed like that forever! And that's not a suggestion, I will not allow her to wear more then that! She already kept wearing that outfit after the last 2 times she danced, so she should be used to it!"

The moment Kyou said that, Rias hugged herself and shivered. Now I see, after the last 2 times she didn't think she'd managed to change out of that outfit this time either. And rather then try to do it in hopes she'd succeed, she decided not to so she could avoid having to be told that again. I guess she felt it was far more embarrassing to try and fail then to not try at all.

**Sona: **"You can't be serious! Rias danced for you, so that should be enough! What, do you plan to keep her trapped here forever?! Because that's the only way you can keep her like this and there's no way Hyoudou will forgive you for that!"

**Kyou: **"Oh I think he will! I've seen through Issei's memories, and I have to say Issei deserves far more then he's gotten! And I don't just mean the women he has around him, but what they've given him! You Gremory have not only refused to give yourself to him, but have consistently gotten in the way of those who were willing to do so for him! To think you not only had his love, but held him back for so long! While Issei might forgive all that, I won't! With my new power I can now keep you bound to a plain of existence that's always within my reach! Meaning I can keep you and any other woman I collect for Issei trapped and force you to do whatever pleases him! Whether it be dancing or more! Should you or anyone else refuse to do so, I can think of a number of different torture methods!"

What are you saying, Kyou?! As much as I want to do dirty things with Rias, I could never force her or anyone to be my sex slave! This isn't what I want, Kyou! Please stop this! Let me and everyone else go!

**Akeno: **"Are you saying you plan to just go around and pick up any women you think Issei-kun would like, and force her to do what you think will please him?!"

**Kyou: **"That's exactly what I plan to do! I realized I almost tried to keep him entirely to myself at first! But as the breast living bitch mentioned, if I really love him I would allow him to have more women! Like most of you in his life, I was only thinking of myself and not him! I actually feel ashamed of myself for being so selfish! But I'm going to make amends for that by getting all the women he could want! Starting now! You can't imagine how delighted he was to see Gremory dance, so lets have more of that! You other 8 are going to dance for his pleasure too, and in the same outfit!"

I was seriously afraid of what Kyou might do next! But my fear started to disappear somewhat and was replace with some excitement when I heard her say that! She plans to make everyone here dances as well?! As I look at all the women here, there's nothing about them that says I wouldn't want to see that! Although I don't want Kyou forcing them into slavery, I can't deny that I want that part to happen!

**Ravel: **"Y...Yo...You...You must be joking! Shaming Rias-sama the way you did was pure evil! Yet you plan to not stop there and make us all dance?! ...Wait a minute, you said other 8. There's more of here then that."

**Kyou: **"Oh please! Everyone who knows Issei knows he wants big oppai! So small fries like the little cat and fox, as well as 4 eyes would be a waste of time!"

She's talking about Koneko-chan, Kunou, and Sona-Kaichou. The moment she did they all started covering their chests while their faces turned red. Sona-Kaichou more or less looks like she didn't like her talking about her oppai. But Koneko-chan and Kunou both looked really upset about being call small fries. If Kyou has seen my memories, then she should know that I really enjoyed seeing Koneko-chan and Sona-Kaichou dance last time! So why would she exclude them?

**Serafall: **"How dare you talk about Sona-chan like! I'll have you know she's probably the most arousing belly dancer you'll ever meet! And the feeling of her breasts is so magical that any man who touches them would probably die from excitement before I could kill them for touching her! I can assure you that she'd be able to satisfy Issei-kun's desires far more then you could ever!"

Leviathan-sama's been throw into a rage after hearing her talk about her sister like that. And naturally Sona-Kaichou blushes uncontrollably from her reacting like that. While I can't deny that she's amazing dancer, this hardly seems like the time to be yelling at Kyou! I look over at her and she looks furious after hearing that! Please, Kyou, don't kill her for that! She just dots on her sister an insane amount, so her opinion on the matter shouldn't even be considered sane! Whatever you do, please don't resort to violence!

**Kyou: **"I should kill you for saying that to me! But Issei doesn't want that, so I'll do something he would like! Since you think she's so much better then me, why don't you prove it?! If you know what's good at all when it comes to pleasure, then you should be able to dance good yourself!"

Yes, she's not going to kill...Leviathan-sama's going to dance next?! A Devil King of all people is going to dance for my pleasure?! I feel honored beyond words to receive such gift!

**Serafall: **"Gladly! I'll show you how a true magic girl dances!"

**Sona: **"Onee-sama! It sounds like you want to dance next! As a Devil King you can't possibly be so shameful! Not as a high-class Devil at all!"

**Serafall: **"It's fine, Sona-chan! I need to show her how it's done! Besides, I didn't get to dance to help you and the girls last time due to circumstances! So this will help make up for that!"

Her being eager to dance only makes me more eager myself! I can't wait to see how she decides to dance!

**Part 4**

Like Rias, Leviathan-sama went into the bathroom to changes clothes! Although in this case I guess most wouldn't say she's changing into something else! I still can't believe I'm about to see a Devil King dance for my pleasure! Given her personality, I'm already expecting she'll go very far! Let alone when she's trying to prove something for her sister's sake! I stand here desperately waiting for her to come out and show me, and then the door opens! At that moment Leviathan-Sama comes out in nothing but the same outfit Rias is wearing!

**Serafall: **"Tada!" She says this while raising her arms and crossing her legs a bit!

**Issei, Riser, & Ichirou: **"Whoa!"

Unlike with Rias those 2 shouting out doesn't ruin this at all! How could it?! At this moment the great and powerful Leviathan-sama has become the great and skimpy Leviathan-chan! Other then her pigtails she's wearing nothing but the belly dancing outfit! Her arms and legs like her hair have something tied around them, and nothing more! I have to say, they look great no matter where you start and end! But between every set of great arms and great legs, is a great belly! And she definitely has a great one! But while I've seen those parts of her somewhat in her magic girl outfit, this is the first time I've ever gotten such a clear view of her oppai! I'm now seeing the oppai of a Devil King in their nipples clad glory! And they're pretty big! Not as big as Rias's, but I'd say they're about as big as Ravel's! How fitting given that they both where pigtails! And like those pigtails, they look ready to move about very freely in that top! Although my past experience with belly dancing oppai tell me they won't slip out, I still hope to see her favorite color! A color that's barely covered above, and below! As my eyes wander down from her oppai, even passed her waist I see nothing but skin, and then some crotch lining to go with it! And passed all that we see the tiny cover that barely separates my eyes from her special area! I never get tired of seeing that tiny cover held up by tiny strings! As I stand in front of her I see things that scream "Devil Queen" rather then "King"! Which means I should be standing behind her to see the butt that she sits on her throne with!

Riser: **If it wasn't great enough being able to see Rias dressed like that, I'm now seeing Leviathan-sama herself just as skimpy clad! I've never even dreamt of seeing her near all natural self like I am right now! ****While seeing Rias all bashful and helpless was driving me mad, but seeing Leviathan-sama come out and scream "Tada"as she welcomes my eyes with a smile makes me wanna set fire to my wings and dash for her! Thank her namesake she comes from the Sitri clan who's powers counters mine, otherwise I might do it! Speaking of her name sake, it's ironic she took up the Leviathan name, because I'm envious of that tiny outfit getting to be pressed against most Devilish areas! Hopefully that won't be problem soon enough!**

Ichirou: **I've seen my Gremory-san, a high-class Devil in so many different ways in that outfit already! I even got to see her humiliated face as she showed it all! But now I'm seeing the 1 and only Devil Queen bare just as much as her! Only she's happy to show it all! And there's several other women to follow her dancing steps after this! ******I truly am the luckiest old man in the world! ** Her breasts can't compare, but that 99% naked body of hers in general is something else, and has my full attention! I hope that she can't keep her nipples from slipping out like Gremory-san can! She did say that was trait she got from her mother, so I might finally see some high-class Devil nipples! Who knows, since she's enjoying this unlike Gremory-san, she might choose to show them!  
**

I still don't like hearing them think about Rias that way! But their thoughts of her are small in comparison to the ones about Leviathan-sama! And unlike with Rias, I'm enjoying that! Like before I feel their lust for her entering my mind, and since I don't hate their lust for her it feels like it's making my own even greater! Just their perverted thoughts alone add to my pleasure as if reading a perverted novel! Who could've know reading a man's mind could do such a thing?!

**Sona: **"Onee-sama! Don't be happy to be dressed like that before everyone! The mere thought that you who hold the title of Leviathan would ever dress like this is inconceivable! Crying! It actually pains me to see you like this! Crying! Don't you care at all?! You always do things that make me worry about you! And the way you always pose before men in that indecent outfit you normally wear always makes me fear you'd get involved with the someone you shouldn't! Crying! I don't think I'll be able to sleep peacefully knowing you're enjoying this! Crying!"

I can hear Sona-Kaichou breaking into tears. She didn't shed a tear last time, even when it looked like there was no hope of her not getting raped. Devil King or not, is it really that heart broken to see her sister like this? She must really love her.

**Serafall: **"Oh, you don't need to cry for me, Sona-chan! I'd never do anything like that. But I couldn't sit back and except what she said about you! I have to put on every magical charm I can to show her she can't compare to us sisters! Besides, when I saw you girls dancing for Iphis, it looked like a lot of fun! In fact, why don't you put on your outfit again and dance with your onee-sama?! Let's show her the charm of the Sitri together!"

Excited by the idea of Sona-Kaichou dancing again, and with Leviathan-sama, I looked over at her! I could tell she was crying quite a bit by looking at her face. But it was just red from that, as she covers herself up top and down below as she walks away from her sister. You can tell she doesn't want to dance again. No surprise, but there's disappointment!

**Venelana:** "Serafall, I've managed to tolerate quite a number of your past indecencies. But you acting like this why baring yourself so is inexcusable. Especially when you're trying to get Sona who doesn't even have to dance to do so. While you dancing in such an unsightly way is required at the moment, if you continue to over do it, I'll have to start getting strict with you."

Leviathan-sama's care free smile was quickly replace with dread when Rias's mother said that! Even I was afraid as I felt like there was a hidden death threat in her words! She can't even see or touch me as I am and I still felt it! And just like with Grayfia-san, she sounded pretty calm despite that feeling! Which only made it worst as it felt like something was going to explode! Knowing that Rias and Akeno-san were scolded by her for days, I feel I should hug them both for that!

**Kyou: **"Shut it, Devil hag! You're making it harder for Issei to enjoy this! Besides, we're not going anywhere until she dances to her peak! Just so you know, Leviathan-cunt, I can read everyone's minds, not just Issei's. So if you don't give it you're all, I'll know, and we'll start having a death count in here! The first will be your sister who I'll kill slowly!"

Leviathan-sama showed another fearful expression when Kyou said that! Only this 1 had anger in it, and then determination. It looks like she's getting ready to dance with all her might in order to save her sister. Although I don't like it that Kyou is making her dance under pressure, it looks like she's going to dance the way she was going to before Rias's mother scared her! In that case I have to enjoy it! Everyone gives her some space and she starts dancing!

She starts by lifting her right leg and crossing it over her left! I can already see the side of her right butt cheek! Now while putting her hands behind her head, she starts shaking her hips like that! She's shakes them left and right far enough for me to see her now seen butt every time she shakes them left! And since she's shaking them that much, her oppai are bouncing left and right! Now while keeping her legs crossed she puts her right foot down and takes her other off the floor before slowly spinning around to show us her back! Not only do I see her seen butt in full now, but she crosses her left leg behind her right as high as she can while she shakes her butt! Or I guess she's wiggling it! At the same time she held her arms out to the sides while wiggling them, and crouched up and down a little bit while wiggling her butt! Now she turns around and starts waving her arms like a belly dancer, and she even moves hips to it! She was even rotating her oppai in perfect sync with it! And she started walking forward without disrupting her arm, hip, and oppai movements! Then she quickly lifted her left knee forward and started twirling around!

Leviathan-sama's really good at this! Her dancing is so elegant and breath taking! And as she twirls in place she doesn't show us the front and back, she actually starts to slowly bend her upper body back while moving her left knee to the side! This allow me to see her oppai in so many ways! Because she eventually bends back far enough for me to see her cleavage as her back is facing us! Which also lets me see her under boobs! And her camel toe and crotch lining's also getting shown off more and more as she turns her leg! I also see her butt cheeks slowly shift from everything she's doing! Then when that butt is facing us she bends forward and puts her bent leg up all the way! I see that butt very much bent over, upside down view of her camel toe and crotch lining as her legs are opposite from each other! Not to mention I get to see her upside down oppai bounce like crazy from her sudden movement! Now she starts twirling her lifted leg around before bringing it back down to put on the ground, then lifts her other leg up to do the same! She repeated switched which leg she was twirling and standing on, and the whole time it cranked up my focus on her special area as I see all move! And she also didn't use her hands to balance herself, she instead put her hands under her upside down chin and winked this way!

Riser: **Absolutely amazing! Leviathan-sama specializes in ice magic, yet she's bringing enough heat even ******for **me! I always knew she was cute, but who knew she had such a sexy side to her?! The way she wiggled her butt before was so naughty! And the way she synchronized her breasts rotations with arm moves leave me wondering what else she can do with them! But best of all, the way she bends over and moves her legs to further attract attention to her pleasure zone, and winks while doing it! The first thought that crosses my mind is this is a mating dance and I'm suppose to use that cloaca!  
**

Ichirou: **As delightful as it is to see a woman all embarrassed dancing in that garb, it's history in the making to see 1 looking for attention! This Leviathan-sama really knows how to draw attention to herself! Does being a queen of Devils come with having such talent?! She even ask her sister to join so they could show us their family's charm! And speaking of her sister, she's been ordered to give it all if she wants her to live! Giving how much she's enjoying this and how much she clearly loves her, I can't even begin to imagine what's in store for me as I watch!  
**

The audio in my head is sounding better and better as the show goes on! It's even educational as I just learned a new word and it's meaning! And all 3 of us fans are wondering what plot twists are waiting beyond the twists we've been getting!

**Sona: **"AH..AH...AH!"

Sona-Kaichou sounds like she's too shocked for words. After hearing her cry like she did just from seeing her sister come out dressed like this and say "Tada", I can only imagine how she's feeling right now. I'm sorry, Sona-Kaichou, but you're Onee-sama is a dancing-sama, and I'm taking in all the views!

**Yasaka: **"Oh dear, it looks like your sister is going into shock, Leviathan-dono. She must really be unable to stand you dancing as you are. Are all Devil families this easily upset over such things? If so that's disappointing because you're very good at this. Both you and Legal Wife-dono have a real talent for dancing in such astounding ways. If this is common amongst Devils, then I see why the Oppai Dragon show is so popular. And I can also see how he's so motivated!"

**Serafall: **"Thank you, Yasaka-san! I've always loved to dance and used to all the time with Sona-chan! When I heard that Rias danced for Unas to complete 1 of his trials, I thought it be fun if we all danced together! So I had copies of the same outfit she danced in made to fit everyone's size just as well as the original fit her!"

Seriously?! That's why Leviathan-sama made these outfits, to dance with everyone?! Looking back on it she did say she made them for a special occasion. I guess getting her sister and Rias to dance in those outfits must've been something she couldn't do easily. But she and I were both lucky that Iphis came along! Thank you Leviathan-sama for making these outfits that saved the Amazons and is pleasing my eyes at this very moment! I'll make sure to not miss a single detail the dance you've waited so long to do!

She now starts hand standing with her feet all the way up, and then while like that she shakes her hips and oppai back and forth! Then she started spinning around on 1 hand, showing it all! She then stopped with her butt facing us, lifted her head, and used her free hand to blow us a kiss! She then switches which hand she's standing on and kisses the other, after that she uses that kissed her to spank herself! Not only that, she kept hand on her upside down butt as she started to rub it! The fact she kissed that hand made it even more arousing! But then she fell to the floor laying on her front! Upon landing she kept her oppai just off the ground as they bounced from the fall and impact! I see them constantly hitting the floor as they quickly bounced up and down! Once they stopped she kissed both her hands and started using them to get her oppai bouncing off the floor again! She got faster and faster as she did this! And once she got fast enough she started throwing her upper body up and down to make them bounce! She did this more and more until her whole body down to her leg rings was going up and down! Only she was making her body go up and down like a wave, which made her look even sexier! Not only do her oppai bounce like never before, but I keep getting good views of her butt too! Then she suddenly jumped to her feet as her oppai continue to bounce! And as they do she puts the tips of her fingers near the edge of them and let tips hit each other!

She was looking more amazing then ever before! But then while moving her hips she starts to slowly descend into a splits! Seeing her crotch lining and camel toe as she went down like that was a feast for the eyes! But about a second after her crotch touched the floor, she brought her hand down to touch it! She now placed her split crotch on top of her hand as she masturbated! But she didn't just rub her hand against it, she was rubbing it against her hand as her movement down there showed! At the same time she uses her other hand to reach behind her to rub her butt! But then she then she stopped touching herself up front with her other hand, and then I see something come from underneath her! She was reaching under her legs from the back to do the same thing! Not only is she rubbing her butt, but her hand came to the front a bit so we can her crotch in more detail as she masturbates! At the same time she uses the hand she stopped masturbating with to rub up her belly and over her oppai! After that she kissed that hand and started squishing her oppai with it as she rubbed them left and right! But I haven't forgotten about below, as she slowly starts in unsplit and get up! I continue to see her masturbate the same way only faster and her hips go higher as she gets up! When she finally gets all the way up, she stops masturbating with that hand and uses that to blow another kiss!

Riser: **Even with immortality might not save from having a heart attack at this point! After seeing her like this, I need to start watching Leviathan-sama's show so I can see her everyday! And watch proudly as I know under that cute outfit is 1 of greatest bodies know to the Underworld! Along with a dirty woman who knows how to dance to fit behind all that cute acting! And I bet there's still more to come if she's trying to compete with Rias! **

Ichirou: **Her dancing's getting dirtier and dirtier a lot faster then Gremory-san's did! And through it all she still looks so happy to be doing it! The fact she blew me a kiss with a hand she just finished masturbating with leaves me far more excited then any finding could! Same with her kissing a masturbated hand like that before rubbing her breasts like that! ...Wait! If she likes doing this, perhaps I should try calling her here from now on! It would definitely be a lot easier to get her to dance in that outfit then it would Gremory-san! To have the Devil Queen dancing for me skimpy clad on a regular basis, it be a dream come true!**

These 2 have far more creativity when it comes to perverted thinking then Matsuda and Motohama do! And I have to say it's making this very entertaining! Before I had only girls saying things during the dances to get me going, which I though was all I needed! But this is a very pleasant experience! At least when It's not Rias!

**Sona: **"Panting! Panting!"

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, I think you need to calm down, Sona! You're starting to hyperventilate. That's certainly not going to help relieve your stress.

**Grayfia: **"She's right, Sona-sama. As embarrassing as it must be for you to see Leviathan-sama doing this, it won't do have you pass out from it. You must remain dignified for you both right now."

Akeno-san and Grayfia-san both try to console Sona-Kaichou as it sounds like she's suffocating! Is she going to be okay?! I'm seriously getting worried about her! I'm also scared that she might get mad at me for seeing her sister like this later! But that fear is nowhere near enough to turn my eyes away from this! Besides, I can just tell her that the dirty old Professor wants to summon her Leviathan-sama here to dance for him over and over again. She'll be too worried about that to get mad at me, and will probably even thank me for it.

As I watch Leviathan-sama dance, she begins to sparkle, literately! There was now this white glow around her! As I take a closer look I see her body is covered in a small coat of ice! She froze herself a bit as she shakes her hips and rotates her oppai! And I see little sparkles of ice jumping off both her hips and oppai as she does it! She then turned around to shake her butt and I see the same thing coming off it! After that she starts spanking her cheeks and we see it coming off in huger bursts! After that she froze the floor and laid down on back as she spun around on the ice! At the same time she also spread her legs all the way, allowing us to see more crotch lining every time she went full circle! Then she stopped with her crotch facing us as she reached to play with herself again! Only this time she put her hand in to do it raw! And she did it with both hands! But really sold it was the fact she was making a ice on the ground as she did it! How did she do that, by letting out her Devil wings! They go up and down making the wings, while her legs do the same as she continues to masturbate! So I can really see her having a good time down there! More then I thought, because I then saw something squirt out down there! Then more, and more, a lot of of water leaking out down there! She's using water magic to make herself look wet like Akeno-san did for Rias! Then while keeping that up she takes 1 of her hands and holds it above her face as it drips on it! She even struck her tongue out to let it drip on that!

How does a woman who lives to be a magic girl possibly possess such a naughty nature?! I guess it comes from being a Devil, but then there's the question of them wanting to be 1! Regardless, she stops playing with herself, gets up on her feet, and gropes her oppai! On top of that, she starts pinching her nipples from inside her top and even twists them! It's at that moment she puts her naughty magic to work as her top starts to poke out! And I don't think it's her fingers, because it's poking out really far! I soon heard something tearing for a second or 2 before "Snap!", the top just popped off her and landed on the floor! Leviathan-sama's now without her top! In that moment for a split second, I thought I was going to see something pink! But I instead saw 2 very white and very pointy objects! They were icicles! As she was pinching and twisting her nipples, she froze them and formed icicles long enough to tear her top off! She then stopped groping them and let them hang with the icicles attached! It's amazing to see her oppai hanging down like that! But what's even more so is knowing that her nipples are frozen and that I'm seeing long icicles stick out from not but bare oppai! Now she spreads her legs a little, crosses her arms over her belly, and starts shaking her oppai back and forth! I can see them twisting as they move from having to hold those icicles! But then all of a sudden I see them getting smaller! The icicles were shrinking and her oppai started to bounce even faster! About halfway down they suddenly shrunk to be just big enough for her nipples and bounced really high! Then they suddenly became full sized again and went all the way back down! Then they suddenly stunk to being just big enough which caused them to bounce all the way up again, and then full size! They just kept suddenly switching sizes, as well as up and down! I also noticed her oppai were rotating without her doing anything! When they were up, they were to her right when the icicles dragged them down! Because of that they swung to her left going down, and then making them disappear made them go and turn to the right! She's put her oppai in an endless rotating patter by using the icicles on her nipples! How'd she come up with that?!

Riser: **Them being frozen like that just begs for me to touch them with my warm hands! **

Ichirou: **Oh how I'd love to pick those icicles from her nipples!**

All those thoughts are music to my mind! And they're making wanna take hold of those icicle tipped oppai as well!

**Kyou: **"Heh, heh, heh! Unlike your whiny flat chested sister, I can't help but be please seeing the great and powerful Leviathan-sama reduced to the great and skimpy Leviathan-chan! But I think Issei's had enough of you! Let's move onto the next dancer!"

You're ending it again, Kyou?! What part of mind says this was enough?! I mean, I would like to see someone else dance, but I wouldn't have minded in the least to have Leviathan-sama keep dancing! But I guess I'm used to this after Iphis. After Kyou told her she was done, she magically made a new top appear on her as she got rid of the ice!

**(Thu****d)**

Out of nowhere I heard something fall to the floor hard! I turn around to look and it was Sona-Kaichou! She was now laying on her back with her face redder then I've ever seen it, she's sweating like crazy, and she's taking big and slow breaths!

**Ravel: **"Sona-sama! Are you alright?!"

**Rias: **"Sona! I know this must be troubling for you, but you need to calm down! Oh dear, she's burning up a lot!

**Serafall: **"Sona-chan! Don't leave your onee-sama!"

Leviathan-sama quickly goes over hugs Sona-Kaichou. I'm not sure her hugging her while still in that outfit is going to make her feel better, but I can't deny that I like seeing it!

**Kyou: **"Both sisters have water powers, 1 is a slut, while the other is pussy! And the 1 who's a slut likes to have fun with the 1 who's a pussy! Seems fitting! But while she cools down, let's move onto the next dancer! As for who, Gremory went first like last time, Pussy Sitri's sister went second for her, so you can go third again, Himejima! From what Issei's memories tell me, you like being the third anyways!"

Akeno-san's going to dance next?! And she's going third again?! After that time in the shrine with her when she said she likes being the third, the word "third" and her going together easily became arousing! And last time she danced she got interrupted before she could reach her peak! If there's even more then that to see this time, then I don't think my nose will last! Now that I think about it, my nose is still dry. Did Kyou cast a no nose bleed spell on me too? If so, I'm taking in all I can!

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, getting to dance that outfit while Issei-kun watches again? How could I say no? But I do have a favor I'd like to ask. Could you please let me see and hear him while I dance? It's hard to get motivated if I can't see how happy I'm making him."

And like last time, or rather like always she knows exactly what to say to get me going! If my reactions motivate you to do such erotic dancing, then take as many of them as you want! I shout out in excitement every 10 seconds if that's what you want!

**Kyou: **"Just as your kind were deemed unworthy of asking for Heaven, I deem a slutty cunt like you unworthy of asking for Issei! If you want to see his cute and manly face, or hear his caring and charismatic voice, you need to prove you deserve it! So get dancing, bitch!"

Can't you think of anything nice to say to them, Kyou? Well I guess Akeno-san's dancing will have enough nice and far more to compensate for that!

Riser: **First Rias, then Leviathan-sama, now the Priestess of Thunder too?! This is the best night of my life!**

Ichirou: **This is truly a bliss! I was so jealous that Pharaoh Unas and Issei-kun got to enjoy Gremory-san's queen's breasts last time! Now just like with Gremory-san and the Devil Queen, I'll be left with fond memories of them!**

SHIT! That's right, these 2 perverts will get to see too! Stop her and make someone else dance! Akeno-san's oppai belong to me!

**(To be continued)**

**Note 1: Since I'm sure a lot of you are wondering, the answer is no. Riser won't be seeing Rias or anyone else naked. Genshirou was a special case and him seeing them didn't really matter since he was too focused on Sona. At best like with Ichirou Nishiura, Riser might be aware they ended up naked and miss his chance to see before being miserable because of it. I normally don't give out spoilers, but that was 1 I'm sure a lot of you needed.**

**Note 2: I know that a lot of you probably still have a problem with him seeing Rias and Akeno do this. Sorry, but since 2 of the dancers ended up being Ravel and Yubelluna, him being here was pretty much a given. Not to mention after doing not only Issei's thinking, but Genshirou, Unas, and Ichirou's, I just had to put a bit of his thinking in. Which when it comes to most of the dancers is completely awesome. But for those of you here who only saw the anime, the retards who made it made him a lot more unlikable then he actually is in the original light novel. He was still a douche, but nowhere near as bad as he was in the anime. And another spoiler, he's going to be miserable when his sister is forced to dance! Like he'll be shedding Phoenix tears as he suffers from seeing her forced to do that! And if you want me to add in the part about missing his chance to see them naked, please tell me.  
**

**Note 3: In case you noticed the part where Kyou said 8 of them are dancing after Rias, that wasn't a mistake and I didn't change the dancer count from 10 to 9. Elsha's 1 of the dancers, she just hasn't been acknowledge as one yet since Kyou can't harm her. The dancers are Rias, Grayfia, ****Yasaka, Kuroka, Venelana, Akeno, Serefall, Yubelluna, Elsha, and Ravel.**

**Note 4: ******I've been thinking about doing more girl on girl scenes after the dancing next time! Someone even requested for more, so all the more reason to do it! Thank you for your review, 9119! So I'm now excepting requests for which girls you want to do girl on girl action with each other after the dancing! Just split the 10 dancers into 5 groups of 2.****


	17. Once Again, Searching for Breasts: Akeno

****(High School DxD: **Once Again, Searching for Breasts! Akeno's Dance!)**

**Note 1: This is the list votes for the girl on girl action.  
**

**1 vote: Rias x Venelana!**

**If you didn't read the notes before, which I'm sure a lot of you didn't, I'm doing more girl on girl after the dancing's over! I'll be splitting the 10 of them into 5 groups of 2! So feel free to tell me how you want them all paired up!**

**Note 2: In the past my chapters have been known to be pretty long. That's because I was writing the first 1 without intending to make more after it. After that and all the POV's, it became my style. And that wasn't a problem since I was working on it so much. But after past hold ups, I've decided I'm going to be releasing each dance from this moment on as 1 whole chapter. So this chapter is just Akeno's turn, and the next chapter is the next dancer. Once again I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. I've been dealing with a personal problem and I can't promise I'll be as fast as I use to be. But I will try.  
**

**(Beginning)**

As much as I didn't want them seeing Akeno-san dance too, she went in there to change! I do really wanna see her in that skimpy outfit again! And I want to see her do another naughty dance in it too! But only I have the wright to see her like that! Not the breeding bird or the horny old fossil! And the worst part is I'll have to hear them thinking about what they like when then see her body, and that they want it! Not to mention since it's Akeno-san dancing, there's no telling how wonderfully erotic she'll be, and how much I'll hear them wanting her! I don't think I can handle that again! Even if it's Akeno-san dancing! That's what I thought, but the moment the door opened, I found myself once again infatuated by her wearing nothing but that skimpy outfit!

**Issei, Riser, & Ichirou: **"Whoa!"

I still rage over hearing them enjoy what they see! But I still feel over joyed seeing it myself! Once again, Akeno-san stands before me as a skimpy clad belly dancer! When she came out she even held her left hip while poking it out, and pressed her fingers against her lips! It's at that moment I see her moving her lips as if saying something! "Do you like you're third dancer, Issei-sama?" I'm sure that's what she said as she winked! Even though she can't see or hear me, she's still doing her best to get my attention!

Riser: **At long last! I'm seeing the body of the Priestess of Thunder! The rumors of Fallen Angels being built to arouse you weren't wrong in the least! Well, except for not explaining how much they're built for it! Her body rivals even Rias's from head to toe! Especially those gigantic breasts of hers! They must be at least as big as hers! No, I think they're a bit bigger! My male instincts tell me they're at least 2 cm bigger!  
**

You may not have a choice but to look, Riser, but you're going to lose a ton of eyes for not keeping those ones to yourself! Also Akeno-san's are 3 cm bigger then Rias's! Not that you'll ever know!

Ichirou: **I said to myself before that I could go to Hell a happy man if I got to group Gremory-san's breasts! But after seeing more Devils and now even a Fallen Angel in this garb, I think I want to go to Hell! If there are bare legs like that waiting to step on me, I'd welcome them with a smile! Same with bare arms like those ones waiting to slap me! Especially if she rubs places like that bare belly of hers! So one can only imagine the joy I'd feel if she touched elsewhere! Just like Gremory-san, she's got breasts that look just as capable of waking up even the dead! Fitting since they're breasts from Hell! Which also makes it fitting that their size is out of this world, and almost as much out of that skimpy top! All that Hell's Heaven is just hanging there as if bating you to reach out and grab it! It's even hanging by a wire, a wire that look ready to give in at any moment and let those nipples out! Seriously, I don't see how those big and lovely breasts can possibly stay in once they start bouncing! Even though they probably will stay in, a man can hope! Hoping is all I do every time I look below the waist wanting to see what is both breathtaking and breath giving! I never do, but it's the only thing down there I don't see as I see all that crotch skin and lining! As this is another moment to learn the different ways that dancing garb can show all that off, I as researcher must thoroughly examine it all! Same goes with her yet to be studied butt!  
**

Oh, you look studying what it's like to be inside that outfit, old man?! Why don't you jump inside that coffin and study what it's like to be in there! I'll even help by burying you! Since you think Akeno-san's oppai can wake you up from the dead, you shouldn't have a problem with that!

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, I was disappointed when you said you wouldn't let me see Issei-kun's face as I danced for him. But something about not being able to see him excites me. The fact his eyes could be looking anyway makes me feel like he's all over me. The fact I can't see what kind of face he's making leaves me imagining all kinds of looks he could be making! And I'm especially excited not knowing if he's even next to me or not. Feel free to get as close to me as you want, Issei-kun."

As much of a treat as seeing Akeno-san in this outfit is, the icing on the cake is her way with words! Her Japanese feels like a foreign language as I find it hard to comprehend what she says! I'd ask myself if she means it, but the fact she's rubbing both her arms and even her belly with a naughty expression definitely means she means it! I didn't even think about getting closer! No one can see me and I don't have to worry about bumping into Akeno-san while she dances since I'd pass through! Now that-that thought's been put in my head I need to do it!

**Koneko: **"Something tells me Issei-senpai's going to get as close as he can."

**Ravel: **"Really, Issei-sama? Sneaking up on girls when then can't see you is no good."

The moment they said that I started to fell less confident in doing it. When I look over at them Koneko-chan looks a bit angry, and Ravel looks disappointed. I also look over at Rias and she doesn't look too happy about it either. I guess I can't do it after all, damn!

**Yasaka: **"Ufufu, so Sekiryuutei-sama likes seeing girls when they don't know he's there? Good thing we have a number a hot springs in Kyoto. That aside, it seems Legal Wife-dono isn't the only member of his harem with an unquestionably beautiful body. Her queen is definitely not left behind, especial when it comes to her breasts. Although unlike Legal Wife-dono, she doesn't appear shy in the least. I imagine her dancing's going to be quite the learning experience."

**Kunou:** "Ise has so many beautiful women already. I feel so overwhelmed!"

I still don't understand Yasaka-san and Kunou, but what Yasaka-san says is still making this even more arousing! She's definitely right about Akeno-san dancing! There's a lot to learn from it, like what she can do with her oppai!

**Yubelluna: **"I have to admit that your composure as well as the sexual aura you're admitting is impressive, Priestess of Thunder. Given Hyoudou Issei's still a virgin according to the Nekomata, that must mean you are too. You must have a real talent for this if you are this capable before even having your first time."

**Akeno: **"Ara-ara, my first time with Issei-kun's coming any day now, Yubelluna-san. What you see is virginity with a man's name on it."

I never get tired of the arousing things Akeno-san says! And I will definitely take her virginity 1 day! There's no questioning that!

**Kyou: **"Would you save it already you slut! I know being a Fallen Angel means you like being pushed down, but you're not getting Issei's virginity! Because no one deserves it except for me! The best you can have is his second time! But that's only if you earn it, so start dancing already!"

Kyou still has me worried when she talks about everyone like that. As for Akeno-san dancing, just like last time I don't have to feel bad about her having to do it since she wants to! I even see moving her mouth to say something again, and she's saying "Don't miss a single detail, Issei-kun." as she licks her lips! I wonder how she's going to dance this time! She said last time that Xenovia showing her butt couldn't compare to what she was going to do! I really hope I get to see what she was talking about back then! Regardless, she's already started!

She starts by lifting her right leg out to the side as she bend her left back a bit! Doing this greatly showed off her camel toe! Not just from her lifting her leg, but from giving me a bit of an under view! Now she starts shaking her hips while staying like that! As she did this she got faster, and even started bringing her right leg up and down! Seeing her camel toe shift from her bringing it in and out as she shakes it was the best! And it got better as she started lifting her hips left and right! But of course she started moving her oppai too! She was rotating them, but not together, she's rotating her right one clockwise and her left counter so! They just keep bouncing off each other while somehow staying in that little top! She then spun around and showed us her now seen butt as she shakes it while still doing the leg thing! Seeing her cheeks like that was amazing, and got more amazing as she started to bring them down to the floor! She slowly bends down to floor as she shakes it, and then got on her hands as she started rubbing her butt against the floor! But she didn't just rub it, she rubs it to the right along the floor before sticking it up to the right! Then she brings it back down and does the same to the left!

She did this for a little bit before flipping over and doing the same thing with her oppai! At first it was just bring them up and down as she rubbed them against the floor, but then she started bring them up and as she pressed them against the floor! It was as if she was bouncing off them! After that she starts pressing them against the floor hard as she rubs them in a circle! And as she does that she starts lifting her lower body higher! Every time she'd go full circle with her oppai against the floor she'd stop to lift it up back there a bit! It was like she was cranking it up! Seeing her butt cheeks stick up higher as she presses her oppai harder against the floor as she rubs them against it, it was truly a blessing! And it got even better because she started to turn around like that! As she held her butt up she kept rotating her oppai against the floor, but now every time she went full circle she moved to her left! She just rubs them against the floor while they're pressed, keeps her butt up high, and then rotates them again to repeat the process! Before long her very much seen butt was facing this way while sticking up high enough to easily see her camel toe and crotch lining! Even more so when she starts shaking her hips up and down again! I can also see her pressed under cleavage from between her legs!

As to be expected, Akeno-san knows what she's doing when it comes to sexy dancing! But even though I know this after seeing her dance before, I still can't stop asking myself how she does this?! It's so beautiful that I'm crying! The biggest of my oppai are once again wearing the skimpiest top I know as they bounce before my eyes! I even get to see them pressed again the floor as Akeno-san shakes her lower bits up top in so many ways!

Riser: **The breasts of a Fallen Angel even after falling that much to the floor have me falling even more for them! I always wanted to see her body, not just Rias's! But after my engagement with Rias ending, I thought neither would come! But in 1 night I've seen them both in skimpy outfits as they show it all off in erotic ways! But while seeing Rias dance in humiliation from me seeing her like that had my heart pounding, seeing her queen dance with excitement from it leaves me in check! Seriously, ******the way she shakes that lower body of hers while being in such a suggestive position as she shakes it like that! She's practically begging me to come over there! At least that's what I want to be the case! But I know that's her way of saying she wants Hyoudou to come over and try it out! For him to have both Rias and the Priestess of Thunder just isn't fair! I should try to win them both!  
****

And you'll die trying if we ever make that bet! Not that I would ever bet Rias, Akeno-san, or any of the girls! Riser just continues to piss me off! I already felt like killing him after he got to see Rias dance in that outfit! But now he's seeing Akeno-san like this too, and she it's only going to get better/worst from here! I'm definitely going to punch a head or 2 off those shoulders of his when this over! ...Maybe 3...4...50!

Ichirou: **Astounding beyond astounding! Although Gremory-san may be the king, her queen certainly has a very comparable body! And while I expected her to be a dirty dancer after she welcomed the Pharaoh into her breasts, and got excited from wearing that garb, I didn't expect her to go this far so fast! As cute as Gremory-san was with embarrassed expression, seeing her queen like this is quite remarkable! Just like the Devil Queen she's enjoying the hell out of this, and seems to feel delight from me watching! Are Devil Queens regardless of rank like this?! I was thinking about calling the Devil Queen over instead Gremory-san, but maybe this queen is someone I should call Gremory-san's queen instead! I guess I could try them both!**

THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE CALLING AKENO-SAN OVER FOR A PERVERTED REQUEST! God, it still infuriates me that he thought I was bad influence on Kyou! It's no wonder we're having this problem/entertainment right now!

**Yubelluna: **"As I said before, you have a talent for this, Priestess of Thunder. Not only are you keeping your body parts clear for viewing, you know just what to do with them. Working your body like it's a machine to be controlled, and using body language to say "I want you". You made it sound like you just had lustful mind, but you clearly know how to please a man despite your virginity."

**Akeno: **"Ufufu, Issei-kun just has that kind of effect on me. I want him so badly that I keep thinking of new ways to please him. There's not a night that goes by where I don't dream of doing it with him, so even then I have time to practise such things. Plus you'll find that being naughty is something I've inherited from both sides of my blood. Often times I'll do things completely on instinct when I'm playing with him."

I don't know how, but no matter how excited her words make me, Akeno-san always has more to build it up even more! Seriously, she practises pleasing me even in her dreams?! I feel so happy to know she wants me that badly! Let alone when she said it's her natural instinct to do these things for me!

**Yasaka:** "I see, so the reason you and Gremory-dono can dance like this so naturally is because Sekiryuutei-sama drives you both mad to point where your animal instincts take over. That would make this your mating dance, which explains a lot. As a Kitsune and a mother, I'm no stranger to going into mating season. But for women of a species where that's not natural to do so, I can only imagine what spending time would do to me."

**Kuroka: **"Chuckle! You'd probably be pregnant in just 1 night, nyan! My sister was forced into mating season before her body was even ready. I actually had to cast a spell on her to give her self control. Isn't that right, Shirone?! You'd better be careful, Miss Kitsune, your daughter might end up wanting babies long before she's ready, nyan! You'd might end up a grandmother sooner then you expected!"

That's not funny! Koneko-chan was in serious danger of dying because her body was too small for child birth! If Rias hadn't walked in on us or Kuroka hadn't cast that spell on her, I don't know if I could've resisted! But even so, there's no way I'd do it to a child like Kunou. And I seriously doubt she'd go into mating season at her age.

**Kunou: **"...So just being around Ise will make me go into mating season?"

Oh great, now Kunou actually thinks that! She'll probably run away from the moment I appear again!

**Ravel: **"She's kidding, Kunou-chan. Just being around Issei-sama doesn't mean you'll go into mating season, and definitely not at your age. That only happened to Koneko-san because she's a perverted lap cat."

**Koneko: **"Issei-senpai's lap is my special seat. You're a perverted cuckoos trying to take it."

It looks like Koneko-chan and Ravel are at it again. I'm fine with either of them sitting on my lap, can't they just take turns? I guess that would asking too much of them. Just like it's asking too much for me to not enjoy the hell out of Akeno-san's dancing! And since she's been ordered to go as far as she was going to be before, that means this is nothing! As such I watch as her dancing gets more erotic!

She presses her oppai against the floor and raises her lower like before! Once again I see her pressed under cleavage while she shakes her butt and camel toe up high! Only this time she started walking backward, AKA towards us while keeping up the shaking and the position! I see her butt and crotch in so many ways and even see her oppai from underneath while they're being dragged on the floor! All as they get closer and closer! Then when she was not that far away, she brought her butt down as she slowly did a splits! Her crotch just and inch or 2 off the floor as her legs were our far to the sides! Given us tightened, spread, and very close view of her butt and camel toe! Yet even as she was coming down, and even as she stays in a splits, she keeps shaking it down there! I was enjoying everything there was to see down there, 1 of those things to see was a hand! She reached between her split legs and into her lower cover! She was masturbating again! And she was doing it even as she continued to shake it down there! As she masturbates she rotates her hips, and every time she goes full circle she lifts her lower body higher a bit! Not only do I get to see her masturbating from several angles, but she's masturbating in a reverse rotation from her hips! So the 2 are rubbing against each other as they go higher! If that wasn't good enough, she used her other she reach behind herself and started rubbing her butt the same way from inside the bottom! As she did that she started bending over more, and I could then see her oppai hanging upside down from between her legs! As I look at them, she then starts rotating them against each other like before! How does she do that?!

She's now shaking her hips while masturbating and rubbing her, and she's rotating her upside down oppai! I even got to see her wink between them again as they were rotating away from each other! It was then she took her left hand that was being used for masturbation, and then put it between her oppai! Lick her hand and bring it out drenched like last time, but instead she stood up straight and turned around really fast! What I saw then was arm between her oppai while she was sucking on her hand! Not only did I get to see her oppai bounce rapidly with her arm between them, but getting to see her suck on the hand she was masturbating with was so arousing! She was even bring her hand in and out with a dirty expression on her face! At the same time she was still rotating her oppai against each other, but with her arm between them! But that's not all I noticed! As I look down I see high and low as well as back and forth! But I also noticed her other hand that was behind her coming up from between her legs! She then takes her other hand out of her mouth and oppai as she turns around! She then takes her other hand out from the back to give us a full view of her seen butt! She starts slowly walking away! It was then used the hand she had in her mouth that was now drenched in her saliva to spank herself! Every time she moves 1 leg forward, she'd use that hand to spank the other's cheek! Leaving a wet print on her cheeks! She did this for awhile before quickly turning around and just as quickly started rotating her oppai! It wonderful seeing them like that, but I also noticed they looked very wet! I can even see drops coming off them! It then see her waving with the hand she brought to her front and see it drenched! ...That's so hot!

Riser: **Damn! The ****Priestess of Thunder has got to be 1 of dirtiest girls I've ever seen! The way she enjoys sucking on her hands after touching herself with them! The fact she's getting it all over herself! Or simply the fact she touched herself like that while moving like that! It's so hard to believe she's still a virgin! It's like Yasaka-sama said, she's in heat! She clearly wants a man's eyes on her and for one to satisfy her needs! I'd be more then happy to do so! All the more reason I need to win both her and Rias from Hyoudou! The fact he's somehow gone this long without taking their virginity practically begs me to be the one to do it!  
**

THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN, YOU BIRDY BASTARD! It's bad enough you wanna take Rias away from me, but it's unforgivable that you wanna take Akeno-san too! I'm already never going to forgive you for seeing either of them like this! You don't deserve any of this! You never have and never will!

Ichirou: **Unthinkable! For Gremory-san's queen to do such things before all of us without a care in the world! Does she have no shame, or the lust for Issei-kun she spoke of so strong she doesn't notice we're here?!The latter's hard to believe since he's not even around to see, so maybe she just likes to dance pervertedly! All the more reason I need to make a request for her to come in! I'm sure I can of some reason for her to dance again, and hopefully get some pictures that I'll keep this time!**

If you really do try to call her in, I really am going to throw you inside that coffin and bury you, old man! You thought less of your brother for being a pervert, and me for that matter, but at least we don't try to steal other guys girls!

**Venelana: **"Sigh. First Rias showed shame on her face as she was forced to do this, now Akeno's delighted to do so. These girls really can't just dance as they must without showing shameful behaviour, can they?"

**Grayfia: **"Sadly they can not, Venelana-sama. Just like last time with Iphis, no one treated it as simply a must and showed either disgrace or delight. Despite your lectures, they just don't learn. Although Leviathan-sama acting as she does certainly doesn't help."

**Serafall: **"What's that suppose to mean, Grayfia-chan? All the girls look absolutely cute dancing like this! How could I not dance like that myself with a smile?! If you're going to do this, why not do it with a smile?! If you don't and don't do it with a flustered face either, half the charm of it goes away. Rather then feeling like you're watching a dancing magic girl who's gracing you with her presence, you'd feel like you're watching a doll dance instead."

**Venelana: **"That's enough from you, Serafall. I already plenty to talk with you about later. Don't make things worst by insisting that such shameful behaviour be shown."

Once again Rias's mother sounded completely calm while somehow making you feel threatened by her words! How does she and Grayfia do that?! More then that, do they have to be so picky? They don't want you showing any emotion at all while being forced to dance like this? That's asking a lot. And like Leviathan-sama said, it wouldn't be anywhere near as good!

**Kuroka: **"You 2 really are boring, nyan. Leviathan here is right, what fun would be if the woman dancing was embarrassed or excited? Remember, the point of the dancing is to please Sekiryuutei-chan. We should all look our best dancing for him, nyan."

Kuroka gets it! But that's no surprise given that it's her we're talking about here! I wonder how she would dance for me! I'm betting even Akeno-san would have a rival when it comes to dirty dancing! Speaking of which, her dancing's only getting better!

She now starts spinning around while also bending her upper body backwards every time her back faced this way! This allowed me to see her oppai through out the whole thing! And 1 of the things I see is that she's rotating them in the opposite direction of her spinning again! And she's rotating them faster then she's spinning! So I'm seeing them bounce wildly from countless angles! It was then that I saw something floating above her. It was a mass of water! **(Pouring) **She started to pour it on top of herself like a shower! Akeno-san with her body and oppai spinning away from each other are doing so as she gets herself wet! She did mention she wanted to do this last time! Seeing all that smooth white skin sparkle as sit shakes about is divine! Now she stops spinning and takes hold of her oppai! She pushes them together and she reaches under the covers and pinches her nipples! Then while doing that she brings her oppai up to her mouth and starts drinking out of them! When she stopped I could see her mouth overflowing! I'm sure she's using water magic to make that happen, but seeing that is still beyond words! She then starts making more water pour down from between her oppai! As water comes down from them she starts shaking her hips again! She then turned around and stuck her butt out as she started shaking it back and forth very fast! Although she showed me her butt, she only turned enough for that so I could still see her holding her oppai from the side! She starts rotating them again with her hands! And every time they came together water squirted out of the top! So much came out and went right over her head and onto her butt as she shook it! Seeing shake so erotically while getting squirted in an even more erotic way was leaving me excited beyond words! Especially as she winks at me!

Normally I would say this couldn't get any better, but I know it will it's Akeno-san dancing! So I watch as water rains down on her as she faces away from us! She then starts spanking herself with her wet ponytail! With every spank she started to both kneel down and bend her upper body back more! Eventually she was spanking herself on the floor with her head far back enough for me to see her oppai! And as I see them I see her grabbing her top! As she holds it she slowly starts to bring her hands up! Is she about to go topless again?! I guess she has to, not that she wouldn't! But just as it looked like she about to expose her nipples, I suddenly saw steam! She slipped the covers off and there was steam just big enough to keep them from being seen! That's hot in more ways then 1! But she didn't just slip the covers off, she started to take the top off altogether! Once she brought it over her head it slid down her ponytail! Then as she she got up she turned around and started rotating her oppai against each other again! Even the little bit of steam covering her nipples as rotating! Is that magic or just talent! At the same time she starts rotating her hips as she slid 1 of her hands into her lower cover! Seeing her masturbate as she shakes it was great, but I then noticed more and more water started to leak from where her hand is! **(Pouring) **She started making more water come out of there as she touched herself! Suggestive as she always is! But it wasn't just that, the bottom actually started to come off! It slowly began to slip off her from the water pressure and her being so wet! It slowly went down her legs and was soon at her feet! I can't believe! Akeno-san didn't on topless of bottomless, she went full naked! She now stands there with only her hand covering her down there and steam covering her nipples as she rotated them! I could not comprehend what she was thinking! But she didn't stop there! With her free hand to take off her hair band while keeping up the hip and oppai movement! Then she brought it down behind her and between her legs before grabbing it with her masturbating hand! She used both hands to pull it up from both her front and back, and then started rubbing it between her legs! She did this while still keeping up all the other body movements as she slowly turned around! By doing that she showed her butt with only the band between her cheeks as she rubbed it up and down!

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! She did all this while the bottom was at her feet and the top not even on her! Was this what Akeno-san was planning to do last time?! She took off her hair band last time too, so maybe she was going to do it! Regardless, I'm happy to be seeing it now as well as everything else! So far all 3 who've danced for me have gone topless and had some kind of magic to hide there nipples! Is this how it's going to be for everyone?!

Riser: **This settles it! The Priestess of Thunder is by far the sexiest when it comes to dancing thus far! I can't believe she's so shameless that she's get full naked as she dances! Much less while getting herself all wet with a magic shower! Not to mention seeing those big breasts rotates so freely, and with those steaming nipples too! If she likes getting both wet and hot, I can certainly give her a helping hand! I'll make those nipples burn as I pinch them hard! And since she likes being spanked so much, I'll make sure to leave her cheeks red with my hand prints on both of them! Yeah, I'll mark them good so everyone knows they're mine! And I'll do the same down at the front too! Seeing as how she likes shaking herself against a hand down there, I'll make sure mine isn't cold! Yes, once I win her from Hyoudou, she'll be steaming down there too! Heh, I'll make sure to breath in what turns to steam down there!  
**

YOU WON'T BE BREATHING AT ALL WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU! My hatred for this fried chicken bastard is about as great as it was when we first met right now! Maybe even higher! The fact he actually said "when" as if it's decided that's he'll be taking Akeno-san from is like saying "Please pound the chicken that is me."! If he likes wet things so much, then maybe I should dowse him with holy water again! I'll just throw him into a boiling vat of the stuff!

Ichirou: **Based on what I see I have come to a most ground breaking conclusion! That being, that a woman's wet body is the best drinking source there is! Just 1 sip from that cleavage and I'd be able to traverse a whole desert for artifacts! Another thing I discovered is how much water it takes to make that dancing garbs bottom come off! I wonder if she'd be so kind as to show any other ways to get the bottom or top off that she knows of! I'd also like to examine how she keeps those breasts in the top while they bounce like that! I'll probably have to learn by feeling, for research of course! I never did get to feel them like Pharaoh Unas did, so that's a plus! Especially if I can face plant them like he did!  
**

HOW ABOUT YOU FACE THE WALL AS I SMASH YOUR TEETH IN, OLD MAN! No man except me is allowed to face plant Akeno-san's oppai and live to tell about it! The mummy man can tell you all about that in Hell! You wanted to talk to him about a few things anyways, so why not pay him a visit?! I hate these 2 so much! Akeno-san belongs to me! Every inch of her! Not a 1 is to be shared! I've had enough of this, Kyou! Akeno-san's danced enough! Move on to who's dancing next already!

**Kyou: **"Alright, Slut of Thunder! You're turn is over! Issei wants to move onto the next dancer already!"

YES! They don't get to see Akeno-san dance anymore! Thank you for listening to me, Kyou! Even if you made her dance in front of them in the first place, I'm still grateful you didn't let it go any further when I asked you to stop!

**Akeno:** "Ara-ara, you want to move onto someone else, Issei-kun? Were you that bored of me?"

As Akeno-san puts the dancing top and bottom back on, she says that while making a cute yet sad expression! Of course not! I couldn't bored of seeing you do all that if my life depended on it! I just didn't want the candle pigeon and the dusty old fart seeing anymore of you then they already have! Damn! Kyou, please tell the reason I wanted her to stop! You said it to her out of context!

**Kyou: **"Yes, he wants to move onto someone else and hates the idea of you dancing anymore!"

NO, NO, NO! I mean, what you said is still turn from a certain point of view. But You'll make Akeno think I hate her by saying that! Please tell her the whole truth, Kyou!

Riser: **Yes! She's be so happy when I make her mine after hearing that! I'll make sure that body gets all the attention it deserves!**

Ichirou: **If she still wants to dance, I'm willing to give her a call! **

YOU 2 ARE SO DEAD! WHEN MY HANDS DON'T PASS THROUGH YOU ANYMORE, THEY'RE GOING TO BE PASSING THROUGH YOU!

**Kyou: **"That aside, who would like to go next?!"

As angry as I am with those 2, I can't not be happy about getting another dancer! There are still 6 others left to dance! So who's it going to be?! Maybe Kyou will let me pick! NO! If I actually pick who dances next, said dancer probably will probably kill me! I'll just let Kyou pick who's next!

**Kyou: **"Hm? You, Riser's queen, I've seen into your mind and you were pretty jealous that the Fallen Cunt was getting all the attention. Would you like to go next?"

**Yubelluna: **"..."

Yubelluna-san's going next?! Fucking hell yeah! After Riser getting to see Rias and Akeno-san dance like that, I deserve to see 1 of his girls! And I can tell just by looking at her that it's going to be awesome!

**Riser: **"What's this about, Yubelluna?"

**Yubelluna: **"I'm sorry, Riser-sama. I know your love isn't just for me and never will be. But seeing you so excited by those who've danced thus far as if no one else mattered, I couldn't help but be jealous. If you're alright with it, I'd like to show you what I can do."

So she was jealous that Riser was looking at other women dancing instead of her. I guess having a bunch of girls after you means they'll be upset if you're having fun with someone else. I certainly know that feeling very well.

**Riser: **"Heh, heh, heh! You girls are always so cute when you're jealous. But don't worry, I'd never forget about you. But if you want to dance for me next, go right on ahead. I'm not greedy like Hyoudou. I got to see what his girls are capable of, so he can see what mine are capable of. Let the virgin know what he's missing."

You're so full of it, Riser! Acting like it's no big deal that you saw Rias and Akeno-san dancing skimpy clad! You want them so badly you couldn't stop thinking about it! I was so happy when I thought I could make him angry for me getting to see Yubelluna like that! But the bastard actually wants to show her off to prove he's better then me, just like he did with the Chainsaw Twins! I hated being mocked back then and I hate it now! ...But I still want to see her like that! I was able to enjoy Rias and Akeno-san dancing despite the unworthy gawking, so I can manage to enjoy his queen even if he's showing off!

**(To be continued)**


End file.
